Cuenta regresiva
by BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo. (AU: Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)
1. Chapter 1

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**La Profecía y el Elegido**_

_"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca._

_Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces..."_

—...Cisa, entra en razón, ¿has perdido la cabeza? Estás por correr un riesgo innecesario, nuestras posiciones-

—Si tú quieres pasarte el resto de tu vida arrodillado, es tu problema, Lucius. Mi hijo no va a venir al mundo para servir a ese- ese- monstruo.

—¿Estás diciendo que...?

—Sí.

_"...vendrá al mundo al comienzo del sexto mes._

_Y el Señor Tenebroso lo reconocerá como su igual..."_

—Si algo sale mal...

—No- no digas-

—...corre. Cisa, corre. Llévatelo.

_"...pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce..."_

—Lo siento, Draco, lo siento. Cierra los ojos, bebé, no habrá más miedo. Mamá está aquí. Mamá te ama, te ama mucho. Lucius y yo te hemos amado desde que supimos que venías. Perdónanos por dejarte así.

_"Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno vivirá si el otro sobrevive._

_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al comienzo del sexto mes..."_

_No habrá más miedo, Draco. No más miedo._

_Nunca tengas miedo._

* * *

Draco ahogó un sollozo en cuanto sintió el roce áspero y la lamida en su mejilla. Aún sin abrir los ojos, alzó un par de manos pequeñas y temblorosas, para tantear el vacío, hasta que sus dedos percibieron la textura del cabello, la figura enorme que se erguía sobre él. El perro presionó las patas a sus costados al subirse a la cama, lo volvió a lamer; no se detuvo más que cuando parpadeó hacia él.

Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista. Tampoco había gran cosa para apreciar en ese cuarto oscuro y cerrado.

El perro ladeó la cabeza y emitió un débil lloriqueo. Draco se sentó, despacio, y le pasó los brazos alrededor. El cabello, la respiración agitada, el corazón acompasado, el golpeteo constante de su cola contra una de las orillas del colchón; eran compañías familiares cuando se despertaba de _ese_ modo.

—Soñé con ella —Musitó, recargando la cabeza contra uno de los lados de la del perro negro—. Me decía que no tuviese miedo. Habría que estar loco para no tenerlo...—Apretó los labios cuando la voz se le quebró.

Por unos segundos, no hizo más que aferrarse al cuello del perro. Luego este se apartó un poco y dio un ladrido que sólo pudo interpretar como un aviso.

Pronto escuchó los pasos que se acercaban, y a través del espacio que dejaba la puerta entreabierta, la luz familiar de un _lumos_ iluminó un corredor, el final de unas escaleras de piedra. El hombre que ralentizó su ritmo al alcanzar el cuarto iba en pijama, las ojeras eran notables. Alternó la mirada entre el niño y el can.

—_Leonis _va a dejar la cama llena de pelo —Observó. El aludido se sacudió con otro ladrido, más alegre. Después su expresión se suavizaba al fijarse en Draco—. Escuché ruidos.

Él no dijo nada. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga del pijama, sorbió por la nariz, y luchó por poner un rostro neutral; era difícil.

Apenas tenía seis años.

Cuando su padrino suspiró, apagó el _lumos_ y encendió las antorchas del cuarto y el pasillo. Le tendió una mano. Media fracción de segundo más tarde, Draco se deslizaba fuera de la cama, se calzaba, e iba junto a Snape. El perro lo siguió de cerca.

—¿Vamos a pedirle chocolate a los elfos? —Ofreció el mago, guiándolo hacia las escaleras. El cuarto quedaba atrás, las luces se apagaban de nuevo, por su cuenta, al abandonar el recinto. Draco no lo notó, porque estaba concentrado en evitar tropezarse con Leonis.

Asintió.

Salieron por un pasadizo en las mazmorras, que daba hacia el mismo pasillo del laboratorio de pociones y la Sala Común de Slytherin. Hacía frío en esa parte del castillo, a diferencia del piso inferior oculto, que contaba con calderas y amuletos de calor en el suelo y las paredes; el director en persona los colocó para él. Debía ser de madrugada, sus pasos y la respiración silbante de Leonis eran lo único que irrumpían en la quietud nocturna.

Todavía faltaban unos días para el comienzo de las clases. Entonces no podrían estar juntos por las mañanas, como sucedía durante las vacaciones. Retomaría las clases con el profesor Dumbledore en su despacho, leería todo el material que le pasasen –ahora que se consideraba un lector experto, porque ya podía hacerlo sin ayuda-, y se pasaría horas en el piso oculto del castillo con Leonis, preguntándose a qué hora nadie lo notaría escabullirse hacia el campo de Quidditch con su escoba.

Aunque su existencia no fuese un secreto, su paradero sí lo era la mayor parte del tiempo. Los estudiantes contaban haber visto a un niño rubio, en ropa casual, que iba solo por los pasillos. Demasiado joven para ser un estudiante de primero, demasiado diferente a los profesores para ser hijo de alguno.

Después veían _la marca_. Sabían _quién_ era, y por lo general, nadie se acercaba.

—¿Cómo está tu cicatriz? —Inquirió su padrino, cuando llegaron a la cocina. Los elfos empezaron a ponerse frenéticos apenas los notaron.

Por reflejo, Draco se llevó la mano libre al rostro. Allí, en el pómulo izquierdo, apenas unos centímetros bajo el párpado, estaba la diminuta media luna que, según decían, era consecuencia del primero de muchos hechizos que intentarían matarlo a lo largo de su vida.

No hormigueaba esa noche. Cuando le daba la respuesta a Snape, este comprendía que había soñado con su madre, no con un aterrador Lord Oscuro que intentaba asesinarlo. Le daba un ligero apretón a su mano, lo alzaba para sentarlo en la encimera de la cocina, y le decía que era libre de pedir lo que quisiese a los elfos.

Veinte minutos después, Draco comía un helado de tres sabores, con más sirope de chocolate del necesario, y se reía al apartar la enorme cabeza de Leonis, que intentaba darle una lamida al de vainilla. Ya no sentía ganas de llorar, su padrino lo miraba desde una silla que los elfos dispusieron para él, y sabía que _estaría _bien.

Pero no se le olvidaban las palabras de su madre. Jamás.

_Nunca tengas miedo._

Sólo que el Draco de seis años se moría de miedo.

* * *

**Ustedes no lo saben, pero estoy haciendo un bailecito feliz mientras subo esto. ¿Qué les puedo decir? El concepto de Draco!Elegido me dio años de vida.**

**Como es usual, el borrador de la historia está completo, así que sólo es cuestión de corregir y subir. Mientras esté publicando esto, es probable que no haya más actualizaciones de OS, sólo las semanales de **_**Luz de luna**_**, porque siendo sinceros, dos longfic al mismo tiempo, es suficiente para cualquiera ¿? No quiero explotar, nadie quiere que explote.**

**Ya que sé de qué va esto, de principio a fin, les voy a dar algunos avisos desde ahora. Esto es un súper lento slow burn, saben a lo que me refiero. Se divide en dos "libros", **_**Cuenta regresiva**_**, que es este, y **_**Juegos mortales**_**, que narra desde el verano entre cuarto y quinto en adelante. Puede que sea un poco obvio, pero el segundo libro es algo…duro. Al comienzo, pensé que se me estaba yendo la mano con este asunto de un Voldemort hecho a mi manera, pero realmente me gusta el resultado, así que lo único que puedo decirles es que se preparen y disfruten el fluff cuando haya, jAJAJAJA.**

**Si han leído una de mis historias de horror o las partes de "aventura" en otras, sabrán que tengo mis **_**momentos**_** ¿?¿? además, me tomé como tarea personal convertir a Voldy en una versión de un villano que me guste más. Lamentablemente, no es el Voldy de **_**Secretos Revelados**_**, pero ese llegará algún día en otra historia, calma ;)**

**Me tomé libertades con algunos personajes, en especial en cuanto a su historia y edades de los involucrados en la época de los Merodeadores. Por ejemplo, que Narcissa y Lucius pertenezcan a la generación de Severus. Esto tiene un por qué, que pueden ver después. Total, que los fics fueron creados para cambiar cosas xdxd**

**Según mis cálculos, este libro tiene 47 partes, pero no se fíen, porque a veces me apendejo mal. Cuando termine, se van a enterar, se los aseguro ¿?**

**Está de más avisar también que, como el concepto inicial era un AU invertido, intercambié detalles de los chicos entre sí, dándole cosas de Draco a Harry y viceversa, mientras intentaba mantener su esencia. Fue muy divertido, en realidad, fhfjfjs.**

**Toda la situación con Draco y su vida de niño-que-vivió se viene aclarando en los próximos capítulos, calma. Harry aparece de inmediato en el primero, que pienso subir muy pronto ;)**

**Si alguien me dice por qué el perro se llama **_**Leonis**_**, le dedicaré el primer capítulo, suerte con eso ;) ;)**

**Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**

**PD: sí, habrá especial de navidad de todas formas, tranquilos, que lo tengo escrito desde noviembre xd**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Aunque alguien estuvo cerca, este capítulo no lleva dedicación aquí porque no acertaron con el motivo del nombre del perro uwu**

* * *

_**1991**_

Harry tenía un puchero notable cuando su madre lo arrastró dentro de la tienda de túnicas. Odiaba las túnicas. Odiaba ir a comprar ropa.

Si no fuese porque la necesitaría para ir a Hogwarts, lo que confirmó al revisar la lista de la indumentaria por debajo de uno de los brazos de Lily cuando ella la leía, habría protestado hasta ser dejado en casa de Sirius. Ella podía comprar los libros y calderos, y ya tenía a su pequeña lechuza nival que llevaría de mascota al colegio de magia. Para su mala suerte, _tenía_ que estar ahí para las medidas del uniforme, porque Lily se negaba a utilizar algún hechizo (él suponía que _habría_ alguno para ello, porque existían hechizos para _todo_).

La vio entablar una rápida conversación con la dependienta, antes de ser arrastrado, por segunda vez. Lo siguiente que sabría sería que vestía una túnica, la tela se deslizaba por el piso cuando caminaba. Tenía que subirse a una plataforma redonda y pequeña a donde le tomarían medidas y ajustarían la prenda de acuerdo a estas.

Lily le enviaba un _patronus_ a su esposo para comentarle cómo iban en la búsqueda de útiles y a qué hora, _creía_ ella, podían reunirse en la tienda de helados, como le fue prometido a un Harry enfurruñado que no quería salir de su cama esa mañana. Por alguna razón, los únicos clientes del día eran ellos, y un niño rubio que también se probaba túnicas, en la plataforma de al lado.

Lo escuchó hablar en voz baja con la dueña; sonaba a una petición. Ella le sonrió dulcemente y pellizcó su mejilla un instante, después prosiguió con su trabajo, haciendo levitar alfileres que se clavaban en las telas, usando un metro flexible mágico.

Se le ocurrió que podía pasar más rápido el tiempo, si se distraía un poco.

—¿Hogwarts también?

El niño rubio parpadeó y giró el rostro hacia él. Lucía en verdad sorprendido de que le hubiese hablado. Harry supuso que sería su primera vez en una tienda de túnicas, o que sería un hijo de muggles. Por lo que su madre decía, los hijos de muggles tendían a estar más nerviosos que el resto antes de comenzar en el colegio.

No notó nada inusual. Tiempo después descubriría que Draco Malfoy, el niño-que-vivió, pedía que le cubriesen la cicatriz con un glamour para salir del castillo -las escasas ocasiones en que salía, al menos-, pero en ese momento, no sospechó nada del chiquillo que asintió un par de veces.

—¿No te parece fastidioso todo esto? —Harry sacudió los brazos para agitar las mangas largas y anchas, aprovechándose del hecho de que la dependienta se hubiese alejado por un rato. Draco esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al copiar su gesto, la carcajada reprimida iluminándole el rostro.

Sí, estaba _casi_ seguro de que el niño nunca había estado en una tienda de túnicas. Vaya suerte. A él le hubiese gustado que Lily no le comprase ropa cada dos o tres meses.

—Oh, mira —Harry abrió los ojos de sobremanera, cuando se percató del hombretón parado afuera de la tienda. Ocupaba la mayor parte del escaparate e iba acompañado de un perro negro, también enorme. Arrugó la nariz, sin darse cuenta—. Esa talla no es la de un mago normal, ¿sabes?

El otro niño arqueó un poco las cejas al oírlo.

—Es un semigigante —Mencionó. Tenía una voz suave, agradable.

Harry se rio por lo bajo.

—¿Qué hace un semigigante en el Callejón Diagón? Aquí no hay nada que le quede.

—Existen hechizos para ampliar la ropa —Replicó el otro, mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido. Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿No es más fácil que vaya con los suyos?

Cuando parecía que iba a contestarle, el semigigante asomó la cabeza por el umbral de la tienda. No cabía a través de la puerta, y por el grito ahogado que dio la dependienta, estaba claro que tampoco hubiese sido bienvenido, de haber sido posible.

—¿Te falta mucho, chico? —A Harry se le desencajó la mandíbula al comprender que, si no le hablaba a él -y por Merlín, claro que _no_ era con él-, debía ser con el niño que tenía al lado—. El profesor Snape anda con los nervios de punta, me ha pedido que no tardemos demasiado en volver.

—Esta es la última —Le aseguró, con una leve sonrisa. La dependiente acababa de volver para completar su trabajo y no le tomó más de unos segundos estar listo, ni bajar de la plataforma.

Lo vio sacarse la túnica por encima de la cabeza, para quedar con la ropa que traía debajo. Se la entregó a la bruja, que la juntó a un grupo de unas seis o siete más y la hizo levitar detrás del niño.

Oh, se moriría del aburrimiento solo ahí, ya lo presentía.

Soltó un indignado bufido y se cruzó de brazos. No se dio cuenta de que el niño se detenía en la salida y lo miraba, hasta que lo escuchó murmurar.

—¿Nos vemos en Hogwarts?

Harry volvió el rostro enseguida. Él mostró una sonrisa vacilante y sacudió una mano, a manera de despedida.

Se demoró un instante más de lo justo en asentir.

—Sí, en Hogwarts —Se despidió del mismo modo. El niño se fue caminando junto al semigigante, con el perro negro correteando en torno a sus pies.

Sin embargo, no lo encontró en el andén, el tren ni la fila de los de primero que esperaban su turno para subirse a uno de los botes, bajo la supervisión -no muy buena, en su opinión- del dichoso semigigante.

—_0—_

_Era él._

Era el niño-que-vivió. Era Draco Malfoy.

Harry observó boquiabierto, como tantos otros de primero, al niño rubio que avanzaba a través de la multitud de pequeños estudiantes nuevos, para alcanzar la tarima de los profesores, tras el llamado a su nombre. Draco tomó asiento, las manos aferradas a la túnica, su cabello brillante y la mitad de su cara aniñada se perdieron bajo el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Sabía que pertenecían a la misma generación, que irían al colegio juntos. _Siempre_ lo supo. Lily era una investigadora que hacía de corresponsal para _El Profeta_ en numerosas ocasiones, James era Auror, Sirius, bueno, él tenía montones de contactos en el mundo mágico. Había crecido escuchando su historia, igual que los cuentos de _Beedle el Bardo._ Lejanos, irreales. Fantasiosos.

Pero el pequeño que balanceaba los pies desde el banquillo, sumergido en una conversación de la que no podían entender nada los que estaban a unos pasos de distancia, era real. _Existía_.

_Y no le había dicho quién era._

De pronto, aunque una parte de él era consciente de que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de preguntarle su nombre, Harry se sintió enojado. Engañado. Desilusionado.

Tenía los artículos del periódico, relacionados a ese suceso, guardados en su cuarto en Godric's Hollow. Habría sido capaz de recitarlos de memoria, si alguien se lo pedía.

_Los Mortífagos lo hacen de nuevo: intrusión, atentados en el mundo muggle, siembran el caos por las calles del barrio mágico de Londres._

_El mes de noviembre da inicio con el asesinato de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, encontrados en su propia casa: la afamada pareja de duelistas que sirvió a dos bandos y entregó a más de la mitad de los Mortífagos que yacen tras las rejas de Azkaban en este momento, fueron hallados…_

_Regulus Black y Ariadna Zabini, los Guardianes encargados de custodiar la Mansión Malfoy y al niño de los famosos duelistas, principales sospechosos en el altercado que se llevó a cabo este 31 de octubre cerca de la medianoche y siguió hasta la mañana de…_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy-Black, el único mago conocido que ha sobrevivido a la Maldición Imperdonable del Avada, de manos del propio Señor Oscuro: el pequeño niño de un año y unos meses es entregado a su padrino, Severus Snape, profesor de Pociones del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería…_

_La comunidad mágica británica celebra la caída del antiguamente conocido como Lord Voldemort, a un año del ataque a la Mansión Malfoy…_

Cuando se imaginó que conocería a Draco Malfoy, no pensó que fuese a suceder en una aburrida tienda de túnicas, o que no tendría oportunidad de aprovecharse de la ocasión. No todos los días se encontraba a la mayor leyenda británica del último siglo. En _Historia de la Magia _iba justo a la par, quizás, de Newt Scamander.

Aunque, para ser sinceros, él prefería la historia del niño-que-vivió, porque Scamander, por muy genial que fuese, no derrotó a nadie siendo un bebé ni resistiendo la peor maldición de la que se tenía conocimiento alguno.

Tampoco se le ocurrió que el Sombrero Seleccionador podría ser el causante de la decisión que crearía la primera brecha entre ellos, al sortearlo.

—¡Gryffindor!

—_0—_

Draco había cerrado los ojos tan pronto como el Sombrero cayó sobre su cabeza. Inhaló profundo, apretó el borde de su túnica nueva entre las manos, con fuerza suficiente para sentir que los dedos se le agarrotaban y una lejana punzada de dolor, esperó la voz familiar que solía saludarle cuando entraba al despacho de Dumbledore para hacer algún examen, desde que comenzaron a enseñarle lo que todo mago sangrepura joven debía conocer, como antelación a Hogwarts.

—Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, hm, he esperado este momento durante años…

—Yo también —Reconoció, seguido de una risa estrangulada.

—Hm, tenía ganas de examinar esta cabeza, interesante, todo es muy interesante….hm…¿has notado cuán ambicioso eres? ¿Has notado lo grandes de tus metas, de tus estándares? ¿Has notado cómo te exiges a ti mismo? Interesante…en verdad interesante…

—No sigas por ahí —Musitó, tras un momento de comprensión. Un estremecimiento lo sacudió y se aferró más a su túnica—, sé lo que estás diciendo. Leí _Hogwarts: una historia_. No voy a ir a Slytherin. No quiero.

—Tus padres fueron a Slytherin, sus mejores amigos, sus compañeros…

—Tom Riddle fue a Slytherin.

—Hm, sí…pero una persona no define a una Casa, Draco…

—Lo sé, pero no quiero que me defina a mí también, y eso es lo que pensarán. No me hagas ir ahí. Cualquiera menos Slytherin.

—¿Cualquiera? Cualquiera, hm…cualquiera entonces…veamos…valoras el conocimiento, eso es bueno, te servirá. Estás dispuesto a trabajar duro, útil, muy útil. Pero si puedes conseguir un atajo, lo tomarás. Interesante. Se pueden sacar interesantes conclusiones…

—Mi padrino me mirará mal si voy a Hufflepuff —Se le ocurrió agregar, con un hilo de voz. Él le había dicho, la noche anterior, que no importaba, pero era consciente de que incluso Leonis tendría un ligero shock cuando _no_ entrase a Slytherin.

—No, no, no pensaba en Hufflepuff. Buena opción, pero no. No, yo, más bien, pensaba en que tienes un tipo de nobleza curiosa. Una nobleza hacia aquellos que te importan, principalmente, una nobleza llena de orgullo familiar que quieres mantener intacto, por la que harías lo que fuese para mantenerlo…interesante, interesante…con las influencias correctas, niño, oh, lo que podrías hacer con las influencias correctas…

Se sentía desorientado.

¿Hablaba de Ravenclaw? ¿Sus influencias debían ser aquellos que usaban la cabeza por encima de todo, que buscaban las alternativas, que valoraban el conocimiento y eran creativos?

_¿O hablaba de…?_

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Estoy diciendo que cumpliré. No en Slytherin, no en Hufflepuff. Draco Malfoy, tú irás a…¡Gryffindor!

No fue una sorpresa. No del todo.

—_Siempre tuve mis razones para buscar a los miembros de la Orden entre mis Gryffindor_ —Le había comentado Dumbledore una vez, mientras copiaba una tarea de _Transformaciones_ en la pizarra flotante que el director conjuraba para sus clases_—. A veces pienso que tú habrías sido uno, Draco. Veo mucho de ellos en ti. Y de tus padres también._

Así que era cierto, después de todo.

La subdirectora le retiró el Sombrero y él parpadeó, sus ojos enfocándose en el Gran Comedor repleto de velas flotantes. Se puso de pie, tambaleante, sin ganas de dar un vistazo por encima del hombro a la mesa de los profesores, para comprobar la expresión que ya sabía que Snape tendría.

No había dado un paso para bajar de la tarima, cuando la mesa de Gryffindor irrumpió con aplausos y vítores. Él levantó la cabeza de golpe, incrédulo.

Asistió, en secreto, a cientos de ceremonias de Selección durante esos años de estadía en el colegio. Dumbledore lo dejaba pasar por un pasadizo que rodeaba el comedor y ver a través de una pared traslúcida, que no dejaba notar que estaba ahí. Leonis siempre lo acompañaba.

Y era la primera vez que se encontraba con un recibimiento como ese.

Draco sonrió y bajó de un salto de la tarima, para ir hacia su nueva mesa. Le dieron palmadas en el hombro, tiraron de su brazo, estrecharon sus manos, le hacían preguntas, saludaban, lo invitaban a sentarse.

Era cálido, divertido. Sabía que en Slytherin, los recatados, los cautelosos Slytherin, jamás lo hubiesen hecho de ese modo.

_Le agradó._

—¿Tú quién eres? —La Selección continuaba, en cuanto McGonagall tranquilizó a sus chicos. Tendría que empezar a pensar en ella como su Jefa de Casa. Junto a él, había una niña de cabello _esponjado_, que le recordaba a un león, y estaba más concentrada en un libro que en lo que ocurría.

De forma vaga, se preguntó si, como él, habría pedido entrar ahí.

Le sonrió a Hermione Granger cuando esta alzó la mirada en su dirección. Ella vaciló. El libro era _Hogwarts: una historia_, y él lo apuntó.

—Ese libro es increíble. Sobre todo cuando habla de la historia de las Casas, por allá, en la época de Merlín y el rey Arturo.

—Sí- es- sí, lo he leído tres veces ya.

—Yo lo he leído cuatro —Presumió, elevando la barbilla. Cuando no le quedaba material de lectura y no podía ir a la biblioteca sin toparse con medio cuerpo estudiantil de Hogwarts, revisaba los que ya había leído antes. Era hacerlo, o conversar con Leonis de los mismos temas una y otra vez, hasta que su padrino fuese por él.

Ella se rio por lo bajo.

—Genial —Draco asintió y le tendió una mano.

—Draco Malfoy.

—Ya me enteré —Cabeceó hacia el resto de Gryffindor que celebraron su llegada; se encogió, ligeramente avergonzado. Estrechó su mano—. Hermione Granger.

Decidió que también le agradaba.

Hermione sería su primera amiga.

La ceremonia continuó, rostros y nombres se alternaban en una secuencia que aparentaba ser infinita cuando formabas parte del proceso y te morías de hambre, pero que él sabía bien que no pasaba de una hora.

Lo identificó tan pronto como se subió a la tarima. Sin pensar, se inclinó un poco más hacia adelante, como si fuese capaz de distinguir el rostro del niño de la tienda de túnicas cuando el Sombrero cayó sobre su cabeza.

Cruzó los dedos y aguardó.

Si iba a Gryffindor, haría de él su primer amigo. Leonis no contaba; siempre había estado ahí. Ese niño tenía su edad, también le fastidiaban las túnicas, y tenía los ojos verdes más hermosos que había llegado a-

Y luego el Sombrero Seleccionador gritó:

—¡Slytherin!

Draco descruzó los dedos, dejó caer los hombros. Podría jurar que _algo_ se desinfló dentro de él.

Bueno, aún podían ser amigos, ¿no? ¿Por qué la Casa influiría en algo?

Cuando Harry –porque, de acuerdo a la lista, su nombre era Harry Potter- avanzó hacia la mesa de las serpientes, esperó a que mirase en su dirección, y saludó sacudiendo la mano.

Harry giró el rostro hacia otro lado y contestó a lo que fuese que uno de sus nuevos compañeros le decía. Quiso creer que simplemente no lo notó, pero estaba seguro de que habría sido difícil _no_ hacerlo.

Se dijo que luego podría volver a intentarlo. En clases, tal vez.

—¿Lo conoces? —Inquirió Hermione, inclinándose hacia él. Titubeó.

—Algo así.

Ella levantó las cejas y no dijo nada; en el fondo, se lo agradeció.

El niño de los bonitos ojos verdes no volvió a ver hacia la mesa de Gryffindor en lo que restaba de noche. Alrededor del final de la ceremonia, con los últimos estudiantes integrándose a sus Casas, un niño pelirrojo se dejó caer en el asiento junto al suyo, mientras respondía a los efusivos saludos de los que, por la manera en que lucían, supuso que serían sus hermanos.

Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de quiénes eran.

¡Fred y George Weasley! El clan de los pelirrojos. Claro que los conocía, de lejos, al menos. Puede que ellos no a él, pero las anécdotas de sus bromas llegaban incluso al piso secreto debajo del castillo y corrían por los pasillos que transitaba con Leonis cada día. Además, había oído a su padrino quejarse de ellos unas mil veces desde que entraron a primero, sus nombres casi tenían su propia sección en el acta de castigos de su despacho.

Debió quedarse observando a los tres por más tiempo del que creyó, porque estos lo notaron y los gemelos le devolvieron la mirada con idénticas expresiones divertidas.

—Hola —Dijo uno, abriéndose espacio entre su hermano menor y él, con movimientos exagerados y gestos teatrales. No podía reconocer de cuál se trataba.

—Hola —Repitió el otro, apoyándose sobre la mesa, en el lado opuesto a su asiento.

Draco apenas pudo balbucear una respuesta, antes de que el que tenía más cerca le pasase un brazo sobre los hombros. El gemelo se cubrió un lado de la boca con la mano libre, y susurró, en un tono tan confidente que podría haber pensado que se trataba del secreto de la derrota de Lord Voldemort:

—¿Nos haces un favor? Ese que ves ahí es Ron, nuestro hermanito, y nadie se lo aguanta. No tiene ni un amigo. ¿Tú no quieres uno?

Casualmente, Draco estaba buscando un amigo.

—_0—_

—…así que Gryffindor.

—Gryffindor —Confirmó Draco, con una ligera vacilación.

Cualquier miedo, cualquier atisbo de duda, la presión en el pecho, el peso invisible sobre los hombros, desapareció cuando sintió que le revolvía el cabello. Por lo general, odiaba que tocasen su cabello. _Él_ era la única persona a quien se lo permitía, y sólo porque se daba cuenta de la manera en que un gesto tan simple podía contentarlo.

—Eso está bien, cachorro. Es una Casa tan buena como cualquier otra, y si Sev te dice lo contrario, avísame para ir a…morderlo —Regulus simuló un gruñido, muy bueno, de hecho, porque sonaba igual que cuando se encontraba en su forma animaga. El niño se rio.

—Severus todavía no me dice nada sobre eso.

—Él te dirá que está bien —Prometió, sosteniéndole el hombro. Le dio un ligero apretón—, mientras tú te sientas cómodo. Y _ellos_ habrían dicho lo mismo, cachorro.

Draco tuvo que tragar con fuerza para bajar el nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

_Ellos._

El pecho se le apretaba de pensar en lo que _ellos_ habrían dicho. Pero si Regulus le juraba que sus padres se lo habrían tomado bien, Draco no haría más que creerle.

Regulus volvió a recostarse, la cabeza apoyada en su regazo, él le acarició el cuero cabelludo, enredando los dedos en los mechones, a manera de agradecimiento. Una de sus piernas se sacudía, de forma involuntaria, y se retorcía apenas. Igual que un perro.

—Esta es la última noche que pasas aquí —Le recordó, en voz baja—. Mañana, a la Torre de Gryffindor. No puedes ser tratado con favoritismos.

Draco le sonrió, a pesar de que él ya había cerrado los ojos para dejarse consentir.

No fue, sin embargo, la última vez que se dormía en el piso oculto bajo el castillo, en esa pequeña habitación de piedra, en la cama de cobertores suaves que amaba, ni recostado en cierto perro negro, que le daba la sensación de paz y seguridad que le faltaba en otras circunstancias.

—_0—_

Un piso por encima de él, en la Sala Común de Slytherin, Harry Potter escribía una carta frente a la chimenea que resultaba inútil para hacerlos entrar en calor en ese frío insoportable. Le contaría a sus padres que había quedado en la Casa de las serpientes, que el Sombrero Seleccionar consideró que su mejor atributo era la astucia, y que había conocido al niño-que-vivió, pero que no se acercaría, porque había ido a Gryffindor y era un egocéntrico.

Sólo alguien egocéntrico se emocionaba cuando una mesa entera aplaudía para recibirlo. Al menos, esa era la lógica de un Harry malhumorado de once años.

_Y no, no era nada más porque a él no le hubiesen dado una igual en Slytherin._ Eran temas sin relación alguna.

* * *

**Mi beta dice que este Harry es un niño mimado, jAJAJAJA.**

**Amo mucho el concepto de la tienda de túnicas. No entiendo en qué estaba pensando el que adaptó el guión de HP1, que no lo colocó, pero es sumamente decepcionante. Siempre tengo en mente que Draco fue el primer niño mago que Harry conoció uwu al mismo tiempo, quise que Harry también tuviese esa importancia toda dhjfjf para él. Sólo que ahora el mimado este se enfurruñó ¿?¿?**

**¿Les he mencionado el amor tan profundo que siento por Regulus? Lo quiero demasiado, es de mis personajes favoritos de la saga y no tiene ni una línea. Cosas que pasan. Obviamente tenía que ser incluido.**

**Estoy súper feliz por esto, de buen humor y conseguí tiempo, así que me dije "¿por qué no?" ¿? **

**Tengo que confesar que no tengo la más mínima idea de cuál es el parecido entre el nombre del perro y la profesora de LDL. Se los juro, le he dado vueltas y vueltas, y aún no sé, ayuda ¿?**

**FioFio sabe, en este punto, que acertó a medias con su respuesta, pero como andaba re confundida, la dejo como una mención en wtt. Mucho lof para ti.**

**No sé si yo definiría a este Voldy como "malo", hay otros términos que le quedarían mejor, pero como no quiero hacerles un mega spoiler, mejor hablamos de eso más adelante, jajaja.**

**Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**Leonis **_

Por supuesto que cuando compartes habitación con otros cuatro niños, se da el inevitable suceso de que al menos uno se percate de que no llegas al dormitorio antes del toque de queda y no estás a primera hora de la mañana. Si Draco hubiese convivido con niños de su edad alguna vez, quizás lo habría tenido más presente.

Ya que no fue así, tuvo un instante de sorpresa cuando se encontró con que Ron, el más pequeño de los Weasley, estaba sentado al borde de la cama que le correspondía a él, y miraba hacia la puerta nada más escuchar el ruido.

Supo enseguida que había cometido un estúpido error de indiscreción.

Apenas había transcurrido la primera semana de clases, y para su buena suerte, la mayor parte de sus predicciones, que tuvieron lugar cuando fantaseaba con Leonis acerca de cómo sería cuando fuese un estudiante más de Hogwarts y no el _niño-que-vivió-para-ser-encerrado-en-un-colegio_, se cumplieron. Comer en la mesa con el resto resultaba en pláticas desorganizadas, divertidas, donde no paraban de hacerle preguntas, las clases introductorias le eran fáciles porque el contenido lo había escuchado y revisado durante toda su vida, caminar charlando con Hermione hacia la biblioteca, era cien veces mejor que moverse por el ala desierta del castillo para evitar llamar atención innecesaria sobre él y Leonis.

No había vuelto a pensar en el niño de los bonitos ojos verdes, desde que en una clase compartida de _Encantamientos_, hizo ademán de sentarse en el puesto libre junto a él y hacer conversación; entonces Harry volvió a girar el rostro y habló en voz baja con otro Slytherin. Ahí, Hermione le sujetó la muñeca y preguntó por qué no ocupaban la mesa frente a esa, en que podían sentarse los dos. Así lo hicieron.

Pero el dormitorio era inusualmente silencioso cuando los otros niños se quedaban dormidos, y se iban a dormir demasiado pronto para su gusto. Regulus no podía ser visto y a él no le gustaba que estuviese solo por mucho tiempo. Cuando estaba solo, podía ponerse _mal_.

Su solución lógica fue la de seguir durmiendo en el piso oculto del castillo, con él. Snape aún no lo regañaba, aunque era bastante consciente de sus acciones, porque debía pasar por su laboratorio y el cuarto del profesor y tomar el pasadizo secreto para llegar. Regulus tampoco parecía molesto, sino todo lo contrario; su rostro iluminándose, borrando todo rastro de cansancio cada vez que lo veía llegar, sólo conseguían que Draco estuviese más decidido a ir al día siguiente.

Ron no debía ser el único que _sabía_ de sus escapadas, pero sí el único dispuesto a curiosear sobre el tema. Neville Longbottom era demasiado tímido y balbuceaba frente a él, Dean era del tipo amigable que no se metía en asuntos ajenos, a menos que lo afectasen, y Seamus, bueno, por lo que había comprobado, Seamus era sencillamente despistado.

A pesar de que comían juntos, tenían las mismas clases y compartían espacio —lo último en teoría, al menos—, Draco no podía decir que se sintiese del todo a gusto con Ronald. Se irritaba con facilidad, tenía malos modales y un hablar tosco, en general. Era tan simple como que aún no encontraba puntos en común, como ocurría con Hermione y los libros, que pudiesen llevarlos a hablar por horas.

—¿Estás haciendo algo malo? —Fue lo que preguntó. Lucía un poco desorientado, como si la idea de que Draco hiciese 'algo malo' se le hiciese tan extraña como a él.

Quiso sonreír cuando una idea cruzó por su mente.

Un buen Gryffindor era impulsivo y atrevido, ¿no era cierto? Y él estaba a punto de hacer algo _muy_ impulsivo, _muy_ atrevido, y que esperaba que fuese un voto de confianza con buenos resultados.

—Estoy visitando a un amigo —Susurró, acercándose a la cama. Ron lo observó con intriga. Se aseguró de que estuviesen solos en la habitación y se inclinó más hacia él, pidiendo con un gesto que hiciese lo mismo—. ¿Sabes dónde vivía antes de entrar a Hogwarts?

El niño sacudió la cabeza. Draco apuntó hacia abajo. Ron frunció el ceño, miró el suelo, luego a él.

—¿Dónde? —Musitó—. Fred y George me habrían dicho si hubieses tenido un cuarto aquí.

_No, no en la torre_. Su conclusión le dio ganas de reír y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por contenerse.

—Abajo —Explicó, despacio—. Abajo del castillo.

Ron emitió un "oh". Luego no hubo manera de frenarlo.

—Es como- como un sótano, pero no es un sótano, es- es mejor. Es para mí y mi amigo, y se entra por las mazmorras, por un pasaje secreto que sólo mi padrino y yo conocemos, y es…

Esa misma noche, después de la cena, en ese período breve en que los estudiantes que permanecían en el comedor y los pasillos no eran un caos de adolescentes y niños, se despidió de Hermione con prisa y salió hacia el corredor. Ron apareció unos segundos más tarde, jadeante, por haberse escabullido de sus también curiosos hermanos.

Draco se llevó el índice a los labios para pedirle silencio. Él asintió, con la mayor expresión solemne que era capaz de poner.

Los dos bajaron.

Cuando alcanzó el cuarto, Leonis saltó desde la cama y corrió hacia él, para moverse en torno a sus piernas, empujarlo con el hocico, posicionar la cabeza, por mera casualidad, justo a la altura de su palma, de ese modo en que sabía que sólo hacía cuando quería que le rascase detrás de las orejas. Estaba tan abstraído en los mimos, que dio un brinco y gruñó cuando se percató de Ron, detrás de él.

Lo calmó con un gesto. El perro se sentó y ladeó la cabeza, casi podía imaginarse a Regulus calculando, midiendo, _sopesando_.

—Es un amigo —Le indicó, sosteniendo uno de los brazos de Ron para que le ofreciese la mano y se dejase olfatear. A Leonis le dio por lamerle la palma y el niño se rio, nervioso—. Este es Leonis. Crecí con él, aquí.

—¿Es tu mascota, como- como las lechuzas de los demás? —Había notado que Ron no tenía mascota, pese a que era un requisito entre los materiales del colegio, y de pronto, parecía encantado con haber descubierto que Leonis se retorcía de pura felicidad si le rascaba el lomo.

—Sí —Draco sonreía—, vengo para que no se sienta solo.

Ron, quizás sin pensarlo bien, le soltó aquello que era lo único que le hacía falta para meterse en el primero de muchos, _muchos_ problemas, que tendrían a lo largo de los años.

—¿Por qué no lo llevas a la Sala Común contigo?

Así que dos niños y un perro se encaminaron hacia la Torre de Gryffindor poco después.

—_0—_

Hermione gritó al verlo.

Era una reacción curiosa, porque hasta ese momento, todos los Gryffindor sólo consiguieron _amar_ a Leonis. Sus compañeros de cuarto se pusieron a jugar con sus orejas y acordaron ayudarlo a hacerle una cama, aportando una manta cada uno, para que se quedase en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Las niñas de primero y segundo lo encontraron adorable cuando se sentó recto y les 'dio' la pata, y eran las responsables de que estuviese cubierto con un estandarte rojo y dorado de un león sobre el pelaje negro. Los estudiantes mayores sólo comentaron lo genial que era que su mascota fuese un perro, parecido a un _Grim_, o le hicieron preguntas sobre de dónde lo había sacado, hacia cuánto lo tenía y cómo se llamaba.

La historia era la misma para todos, más o menos.

_Se llama Leonis. Es un perro de una raza mágica de otro país, que mis padres me regalaron cuando aún estaba en la cuna. Se escapó cuando los Mortífagos invadieron la Mansión, pero después de que hubiese estado aquí, a salvo, mi padrino lo encontró de alguna forma y me lo trajo. El profesor Dumbledore me dejó quedármelo…_

Él no habría dicho que era _por completo_ una mentira. La mención de sus padres ablandaba las expresiones de todos los que lo oían, así que tomó notal mental para futuras ocasiones. Nunca estaba de más hacerse con una pequeña ventaja; Severus se lo había enseñado.

—¿Cómo es que tu mascota es un perro? —Sin embargo, Hermione estaba fuera de la lista de personas que podían suavizarse con unas simples palabras de su parte. Lucía horrorizada y no tardó en descubrir por qué—. ¡Es enorme! ¡Debe ser más grande que tú en dos patas! Además, ¡está completamente fuera del reglamento que especifica que deben ser rata, sapo o lechuza, o búho, para otros!

Y Ron estaba ahí, en otro de los sillones, para rodar los ojos y hacer muecas cómicas, de falso hastío, cuando ella replicaba.

—No es para tanto, hay algunas excepciones con las mascotas de los estudiantes. Y Dumbledore le dijo a Draco que podía quedárselo —Puntualizó, con un tono de obviedad que irritó a la niña—. No creo que quiera que eche al pobre perro ahora, _sólo_ porque va a tener otro cuarto, ¿es eso lo que tú harías?

—Pu- pues no, pero-

—Ahí tienes. Uno no puede ser malo con los perros, ¿qué persona horrible lo echaría ahora, sólo por ser un…_poquito_ grande?

—¡¿Poquito?!

La siguiente nota mental que tomó fue la de conseguir una manera en que su _primera amiga_ y su _primer amigo_ se llevasen mejor. De preferencia, manera que le diese la posibilidad de no escuchar gritos cada vez que se tenían frente a frente.

—Oh, ¡vamos! —Ron levantó la mirada hacia el techo, con un largo y exasperado quejido— ¡es un perro! ¿Qué tanto daño puede hacer un perro?

—Ellos ensucian, son descuidados, necesitan más atención que cualquiera de las mascotas que son permitidas por…—Hermione enumeraba los motivos con los dedos, cuando el niño la cortó con un gesto vago y un chasquido de lengua.

—Por Merlín, si Dumbledore le dijo que se lo quedara, quiere decir que no importa.

—¡Sigue estando contra las reglas!

—¡Dumbledore está _por encima_ de las reglas!

—¡Draco! —El aludido dio un brinco en el sofá cuando ella giró el rostro en su dirección—. Sabes bien que no puedes saltarte las reglas sólo porque sí, ¿verdad?

Ante su leve vacilación, Hermione se llevó las manos a la cadera y estrechó los ojos. Tragó en seco. Nunca había sido regañado por una mujer —Snape era su responsable, Dumbledore y Regulus jamás lo reprendían; tampoco le dio motivos a McGonagall para molestarse con él—, pero de repente, tenía la impresión de que _así_ se habría sentido si hubiese estado su madre cerca.

Se encogió un poco, sin pensar.

—Es- claro- claro que lo sé-

—Deja de insistir —Protestó Ron, rodando los ojos.

—Ni siquiera porque seas _ya sabes_ —Continuó ella, dirigiéndole una mirada significativa. Él no había pensado que ser el niño-que-vivió le daría más ventajas que la bienvenida tras la ceremonia, algo de reconocimiento y estar adelantado a las clases.

Tuvo un breve instante para vislumbrar todo lo que, aparentemente, _podría_ hacer de sacarle provecho a esa posición. _Era magnífico_.

Y luego Hermione estaba ahí, poniéndose roja de rabia porque — Draco lo habría jurado bajo veritaserum— _notó_ lo que pensaba.

—¡Draco! ¡Ser el niño-que-vivió no es ningún privilegio del que aprovecharse!

De forma vaga, se preguntó si alguien de once años, que nunca tuvo contacto con la magia hasta la semana anterior, sería capaz de practicar la legeremancia. Si no lo era, habría apostado a que Hermione sería la primera.

—¡Claro que lo sé! —Estalló él, más avergonzado de haber sido atrapado _in fraganti_, que molesto, pero bastó para que ella retrocediese—. ¿Cómo _podría_ ser un privilegio haber perdido a mis dos padres el mismo día?

El rostro de la niña se transformó enseguida en una expresión de absoluta culpa. Ron le dedicó una mirada tan desagradable que ni siquiera se atrevió a dar un paso cerca.

—Yo no-

—Tú sólo ignórala —Al instante, Ron estaba ahí, sujetándole la muñeca y llevándoselo lejos. Hermione boqueaba, desesperada e incapaz de emitir un solo sonido.

Pero, como era de esperarse, Snape quiso saber qué hacía Leonis caminando con ellos por los pasillos cuando los interceptó en una esquina. Su padrino observó al Weasley, alzó una ceja en una pregunta silenciosa, y Draco se encogió de hombros, como única respuesta posible.

¿Qué había de malo en que _él_ fuese su primer amigo?

Fue enviado a la oficina de Dumbledore, donde pronunció la contraseña de la semana sin pensarlo demasiado, esperó a que las escaleras lo hiciesen subir, y arrastró una de las sillas para instalarse frente al escritorio del viejo mago.

El director vio a Leonis, que lo acompañó en todo el trayecto y terminó por sentarse en el suelo, junto a él. Después se centró en el niño.

—El profesor Snape me dice que…—Se acomodó los lentes de media luna. Draco podía reconocer la ligera diversión que impregnaba sus palabras— andas con _el perro_ de un lado a otro.

—¿Es eso raro? —Replicó, con calma. Siempre lo había hecho; la diferencia estaba en que antes, utilizaba pasadizos, y desde que se sabía que el niño-que-vivió entró a Hogwarts, todos parecían más conscientes de su presencia de lo que lo estuvieron alguna vez.

Dumbledore, por supuesto, se lo reconoció con un atisbo de sonrisa.

—No, nada raro. Pero te pediré que rellenes, o le digas a Severus que lo haga por ti, este formulario sobre _excepciones de mascotas mágicas_ dentro del colegio…

Draco le sonrió. Cuando hubiese dejado la oficina, Ron llevaría varios minutos dando tumbos en el pasillo frente a la estatua que hacía de entrada; podría contarle que _sí_, estaba completamente dentro del reglamento, o lo estaría en cuanto el formulario estuviese listo, y _sí_, tenían que ir con el resto a decirle que terminasen su cama nueva.

Aunque Leonis siguió metiéndose a su cama y siendo su almohada, pero nadie lo mencionó, porque se convirtió pronto en parte de la rutina de los Gryffindor de primero.

—_0—_

Mientras el niño-que-vivió celebraba esa pequeña victoria contra las normas generales del colegio, Harry Potter, en la Sala Común de Slytherin, atravesaba una de las experiencias más agotadoras física y emocionalmente en sus once años de vida.

_Pansy Parkinson._

Dado que, por culpa de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y sus Mortífagos, Slytherin no tenía la mejor fama, los estudiantes eran pocos y contaban con mayores comodidades que el resto, lo que, en su opinión, estaba genial. Los cuartos eran amplios, las camas doblaban el tamaño de la que tenía en casa, tenía la cantidad justa de ruido y silencio para dormir a gusto; su único compañero de cuarto se llamaba Theodore Nott y era el niño más tranquilo que había conocido alguna vez. El baño era lo bastante grande y estaba tan bien distribuido que podían ocuparlo, a la vez, sin siquiera notarse por la pared que separaba ambos espacios, como si fuesen dos en uno.

No se había metido en problemas, a sus padres no les importó que rompiese la tradición Potter de ir a Gryffindor, y su padrino se burló vía lechuza de tener una _serpiente_ en la familia, pero nada más. Descubrió su predisposición a tener favoritismo por _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras_, que el profesor de _Pociones_ parecía maldecirlo dentro de su cabeza en cada hora que tenían juntos, y que los Gryffindor eran simples idiotas, detrás del niño-que-vivió, lamiendo sus zapatos lustrados. Eso último era otro punto.

En ese instante, lo que arruinaba su calma de sábado por la tarde, era el parloteo incesante de Pansy, que desde el primer día de clases, cuando se sentó junto a él, decidió que serían amigos. Y no sólo amigos, sino _mejores amigos_. Aquello suponía pláticas sin fin desde que pasaba por la Sala Común para ir a desayunar, notas en pergaminos durante las clases, pasos que lo seguían por los pasillos, una mirada fija y sonrisa tonta que permanecían fijas en él hasta que era _incómodo_.

Harry se juró nunca, _jamás_, salir con una niña ni casarse con alguna mujer. Apenas comprendía cómo es que sus padres estaban juntos, después de esa desastrosa experiencia con su primera amiga. Si todas eran así, prefería las horas de silencio con Nott desde lados opuestos del cuarto.

Con la clara intención de escaparse, le dijo que iba a la biblioteca —él nunca iba a la biblioteca, ella mucho menos— a buscar unos libros para el ensayo de _Pociones_ —que no había empezado ni pensaba hacer hasta el domingo, al menos—. Los pasos que iban detrás de él cuando atravesó las mazmorras, le avisaron que su plan resultó en un absoluto fracaso, y tuvo ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra una pared, sólo para no tener que escucharla más.

Merlín bendito. Él no se iba a aguantar siete años de _eso_.

Estaba a punto de decirle que fuese a molestar a otro y romper ese mínimo vínculo que todavía no tomaba forma, cuando una voz diferente capturó su atención, y giró el rostro tan deprisa que Pansy se calló por voluntad propia_. ¡Gracias, Merlín!_

Acababan de detenerse en uno de los corredores principales del castillo. Por una de las esquinas, se aparecía el dichoso niño-que-vivió, con un pelirrojo Gryffindor que le resultaba familiar de las clases compartidas y la ceremonia de Selección; eran seguidos de cerca por un perro enorme, negro. Habría jurado que el animal frenó un instante, lo miró, y continuó su camino.

Se acercaban, sumidos en su plática sobre, creyó distinguir, _Quidditch_. ¿Así que el niño-que-vivió estaba interesado en el Quidditch también? Ahí _sí_ que habría un problema. Harry sería el mejor Cazador, justo como James antes que él. Si Draco jugaba para Gryffindor, en la posición que fuese, tendría que soportar quedar mal frente a todo el colegio cuando le ganase una _y otra, y otra vez_.

Harry sonrió, sin darse cuenta, y se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que los hubiesen alcanzado a lo largo del pasillo. Junto a él, Pansy le dio un confundido vistazo e imitó su postura.

El primero en percatarse de su presencia fue el pelirrojo, que puso un brazo frente a Draco para detenerlo y que no tropezasen. El perro también frenó cuando lo hizo, se percató de que le echaba una ojeada al niño, después otra a él. Ignoró esa ligera sensación extraña de familiaridad.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? —Draco abrió y cerró la boca, su entrecejo se arrugó apenas cuando escuchó el tono en que lo dijo. Desdeñoso, burlón—. ¿La nueva mascota de Gryffindor? Miren eso tan horrible que lleva encima…

—_Muy_ horrible —Lo secundó Pansy, para su sorpresa, mas intentó disimularlo.

Draco se posicionó entre el perro, envuelto en una tela roja y dorada, y él, para taparle la visión de este.

—Es mi mascota, ¿qué tiene? —Lucía más extrañado que molesto. Harry, sin entender por qué, se _frustró_.

_¿Por qué tenía que ser el perfecto niño-que-vivió?_

Si no lo hubiese sido, si se lo hubiese dicho en su momento, o si al menos, hubiesen ido a la misma Casa, _podrían_ haber sido amigos. Habría sido su primer amigo mago, no tendría que soportar a Pansy con su charla estúpida y eterna, no compartiría cuarto con alguien que le hacía pensar que tenía un encantamiento que sólo le dejaba hablar en presencia de los profesores.

—Los perros no forman parte de la lista de mascotas aceptadas en Hogwarts —De nuevo, fue Pansy quien saltó. _Oh, era interesante_.

El pelirrojo emitió un quejido vago, como si estuviese cansado del tema, pero él sólo tuvo ojos para la reacción de Draco, que titubeó por un momento.

—Alb- _Dumbledore_ me dijo-

_Albus Dumbledore_, notó. Dumbledore; no director, no profesor. _Dumbledore_.

Vaya confianza. Pero claro, ¿no era el niño-que-vivió?

Todo se resumía a _eso_.

—Déjalo —Utilizó un tono suave y sostuvo el hombro de Pansy, que lo observó con sorpresa. Cuando él se vio aliviado, añadió:—. Es _obvio_ que el niño dorado de Gryffindor tiene privilegios que otros no tenemos. Si yo hubiese intentado traer un perro conmigo, me habrían dicho que lo dejase en casa con mis padres, pero- —Se dio cuenta y siguió esa línea de pensamiento, a pesar de una leve alarma que se encendía dentro de su cabeza y le decía que _no_ lo hiciese— es cierto que no podían decirle lo mismo a él, porque no tiene. Será una de estas cosas de "vamos a consolar al pobre niño" y "dale algo para que se sienta mejor y deje de llorar en las noches".

Draco estaba estático, boquiabierto. Harry no tenía idea de que esas líneas, tanto como las siguientes, serían las que marcarían el principio de un sendero para él.

—Cállate.

Elevó las cejas cuando el otro Gryffindor masculló entre dientes. Sus orejas se ponían rojas de la ira; Harry lo encontró bastante divertido, en combinación a su cabello del mismo color.

Lo miró de pies a cabeza, de ese modo que hacía su tía Petunia con él cuando los visitaba, obligado, durante las navidades, y que durante años _sí_ consiguió que se encogiese de la misma manera en que lo hizo el niño en esa ocasión.

—Ese cabello, esa ropa…tú debes ser un Weasley —Chasqueó los dedos y lo señaló. James le había hablado de la familia un par de veces, de pasada; sabía que el padre tenía un empleo miserable en el Ministerio y muchos hijos, aunque nunca le había importado quiénes eran en realidad.

—Cierra la boca —Insistió. Le sonaba a advertencia. No pudo haberle preocupado menos cuando sonrió.

—Debes estar feliz de por fin ir a un sitio donde todos tienen comida, ¿no? Con la cantidad de hijos que tienen los Weasley, que ni siquiera pueden mantener-

Lo siguiente que sabría era que Draco gritaba _"¡no, Ron!"_ e intentaba meterse en medio, Harry trastabillaba hacia atrás por un repentino impacto, la mejilla comenzaba a hinchársele, Pansy chillaba y empezaba a reclamarles, el Weasley estaba rojo por completo.

—¡Sólo sabes decir cosas horribles! ¡Eres una serpiente, en verdad eres una _serpiente_!

—¡_Tú_ eres una bestia! —Le soltó Pansy, de vuelta, interponiéndose entre ambos y pidiendo que le dejase verle la cara, pero Harry giraba la cabeza para evitarlo, porque no quería que notase que los ojos se le pusieron llorosos por lo inesperado que fue y la piel comenzaba a colorarse allí donde le dio— ¡idiota!

—¡Él empezó!

—¡Como si no hubiese dicho nada que no fuese verdad!

—¡Tú también vas a…!

—¡Ron…! ¡A las niñas no! ¡Espera!

McGonagall levantaría la voz más que los cuatro juntos cuando los encontrase armando revuelo en pleno pasillo. Harry se pasaría veinte minutos sentado en la oficina del director, con una mano presionada contra la mejilla —nadie le quiso dar hielo o aplicar un hechizo porque, aparentemente, _todo_ era su culpa, incluso antes de que hubiesen abierto la boca para decir lo que fuese—, junto a una Pansy que insistía en que fuesen a ver a Pomfrey, Ron que despotricaba contra ellos, un Draco con expresión culpable y confundida.

Se les restaron más puntos a Pansy y a él, por sus palabras —a través de la versión tergiversada de los hechos del Weasley —, que al propio Ron por haberlo golpeado. Nadie le quitó puntos a Draco y los tres profesores —luego de que el Jefe de Slytherin hubiese respondido al llamado también— tomaron como 'oficial y verdadera' su versión, que al menos, no estaba _tan_ alejada de la realidad como la de su compañero.

Le resultaba obvio que ni Dumbledore, ni McGonagall, que eran de Gryffindor, se opondrían a lo que su niño dorado dijese. Las miradas de reprimendas estaban más centradas en ellos dos, pese a su pómulo hinchado y cada vez más amoratado, que en el niño-que-vivió-para-ser-un-tonto y su amigo salvaje.

Snape lo veía como si estuviese considerando levitarlo sobre el Lago Negro y dárselo de comer al Calamar Gigante. Al terminar, sujetó el brazo de Pansy y a él lo agarró del cuello del suéter, para arrastrarlos fuera de ahí.

En el pasillo, se percató de que el perro negro aguardaba, sentado recto y con los ojos puestos en la entrada al despacho. Por un segundo, creyó que lo miraba y sacudía la cabeza. Luego pensó que sólo era producto del ahorcamiento al que estaba siendo expuesto, porque su profesor tiraba de él con fuerza.

Los llevó hasta las mazmorras, antes de detenerse y pararlos, hombro con hombro, frente a él. Ambos se encogieron un poco bajo su severo escrutinio.

—¿Es cierto?

Harry parpadeó. Comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de que dolor de la mejilla le daba alucinaciones.

—¿Lo es? —Insistió, en un siseo amenazador. Entonces lo observaba sólo a él—. Lo que dijiste y lo que hizo Weasley, ¿es cierto?

Sólo atinó a hacer un gesto de 'más o menos', por el que se ganó una mirada aún peor.

—Tal vez eso te enseñe a pensar mejor en tus palabras la próxima vez. Nadie en mi Casa actúa sin usar la cabeza, que no es de decoración ni _sólo_ para el cabello, Potter —Pese a las rudas palabras, también fue Snape quien le sujetó la barbilla y le ladeó la cabeza, para aplicarle un encantamiento que haría bajar la hinchazón y desaparecer el dolor. Él, aunque seguía intimidado y frustrado, lo agradeció en el fondo.

Su siguiente conclusión sería que los Gryffindor eran salvajes y Draco Malfoy un idiota.

Lo último _sólo_ por ser un Gryffindor. Pero él no lo admitiría.

* * *

**Harry, eres un pequeño cretino, jAJAJAJA. Moría porque vieran esta escena xd**

**¡Leonis ahora es la mascota de los Gryffindor! Total, se llama como un león xdxd la friendship de Ron y Draco me hizo dudar en un principio, porque no sabía cómo comenzar algo así, que fuese natural, con los pocos puntos en común que tienen ¿? pero resultó que Hermione fue un excelente inicio. Igual, no hay nada mejor que meterse en problemas con alguien para hacerte unido a esa persona, Harry canon lo demostró ya ¿?¿?**

**Por si notaron algo curioso de este capítulo, la verdad es que Dumbie es uno de los mentores de Draco. Sólo que, en el proceso, me puse a jugar con la idea y terminó siendo un mentor muy diferente a cómo fue con Harry, luego verán a lo que me refiero ;)**

**¡Esta versión de Pansy me encanta, además! Diferente a la de LDL, no lo duden, pero encantadora. A su manera.**

**Sí, "Leonis" es uno de los nombres de la constelación Leo, cuya estrella más brillante le da nombre a Regulus uwu es un juego de términos bastante a lo Ravenclaw para mí, jajaja.**

**Las preguntas contienen spoilers, no me hagan contarles cosas como esas, nonono.**

**Si antes querían golpearle la cabeza a Harry, ¿ahora qué quieren? ¿?**

**Imagino que Harry habrá tenido algún amigo antes de ir a Hogwarts, no sé, supongo, un niño muggle en la primaria o algo. La verdad es que sólo me lo puedo imaginar pasando tiempo con Sirius y Remus, así que ddhffj.**

**FioFio está feliz, yo estoy feliz por ella; sólo quería comunicárselos, ahq.**

**Me tenté a definirles a este Voldy, pero nooo. Mejor lo conocen después ;) presiento que se llevarán un par de sorpresas. Aun así, como me preguntaron, pues les digo que si yo tuviese que ponerle una palabra, sería "loco".**

**Amé la teoría de Ariadna como vampiro, jAJAJAJA.**

**No tengo mucho tiempo, aún no he comido hoy, así que dejaré esto por aquí y subiré el siguiente a ritmo de flash ¿?**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

_**Perros de tres cabezas, Quidditch, ¿qué es peor?**_

Hermione se disculpó a través de un libro, lo que fue bastante creativo, si alguien se lo preguntaba.

Draco estaba en el comedor cuando sintió el ligero toque en el codo. Ella no lo miraba, pero el libro, de pronto, se deslizaba por debajo de su brazo y se colocaba en el espacio libre entre el borde de la mesa y su plato de comida.

La cubierta tenía un título que conocía de una serie de historias relacionadas a las constelaciones y las galaxias, tradicionales en los Black, que Regulus le contaba antes de dormir cuando era más pequeño. Una pequeña nota estaba pegada en una orilla con magia.

"_Este es mejor que Hogwarts: una historia"_

Cuando lo abrió, se encontró con la segunda nota. _"Lo siento, insinué algo horrible sin querer"._

Draco guardó el libro en su maletín y giró la cabeza. Hermione estaba concentrada en otro libro, mientras terminaba su almuerzo. Sonrió y la codeó para llamar su atención; entonces ella lo observó y también sonrió, a medias.

—¿Todo bien? —Musitó, sólo para asegurarse. Él asintió.

—Todo bien —Prometió. Ron soltaría un bufido cuando se enterase, pero le explicaría que se había disculpado y él tendría que entender.

No quería perder a su primera amiga.

En el otro lado del castillo, allí abajo, en las mazmorras, Harry recibía la que se convertiría en la primera de muchas notas extrañas e intentaba analizarla.

"_¿Por qué dijiste eso?_

_-D. M."_

¿Qué se supone que pretendía el niño dorado de Gryffindor con aquello?

Él, por supuesto, la ignoró.

No se dio cuenta de inmediato de que la nota se consumía hasta dejar sólo cenizas, en cuanto la tiró a la basura.

Harry siguió con su ardua tarea de ignorar la charla incesante de Pansy y fingir que Crabbe y Goyle tenían cerebro. Les había explicado un término de _Encantamientos_, casi sin darse cuenta, cuando se hartó de que estuviesen preguntándoles a los demás en la Sala Común, y desde entonces, le resultaba imposible quitárselos de encima.

_Lo iban a volver loco._ Necesitaba llenar su cabeza de otras ideas para evitarlo.

Faltaba poco para las pruebas de Quidditch, y aunque sabía que los de primero no entraban al equipo, le entusiasmaba el tomarse la tarde libre para ir a averiguar cómo estaba el equipo de Slytherin y qué tanto debería entrenar en las vacaciones para optar por el puesto de Cazador. No creía que fuese algún reto para él; su padre decía que era el mejor volando en escoba y que su talento resultaba asombroso en alguien tan joven, que le era natural. Y si James lo decía, él lo creía.

Pero la situación se repitió un par de veces, en una ocasión cada día, durante más de una semana. Las notas aparecían en su maletín cuando buscaba la pluma, bajo su escritorio entre clases, sobre la almohada en el dormitorio.

"_Es de mala educación no responder a las preguntas directas que se te hacen._

_-D. M."_

"_¿No me contarías, aunque te lo pida de 'por favor'?_

_-D. M."_

"_¿Harry Potter no tiene tiempo en su apretada agenda para contestar una misiva?_

_-D. M."_

Así que el siguiente fin de semana, cuando había terminado de escribir la correspondiente carta para su madre y se disponía a probar si pedirle la tarea a Nott serviría para ahorrarse el escribir su próximo ensayo, observó por un momento más de lo justo la nota que descansaba sobre un extremo de su escritorio. Hizo girar la pluma entre los dedos, dio un vistazo alrededor, a la habitación vacía, y barajeó sus posibilidades.

¿Qué ganaba el niño-que-vivió de escribirle a él?

¿Y qué ganaba _él_ de contestarle?

Bueno, al menos las notas dejarían de llegar y molestarle en los momentos más raros.

Tomó un pergamino, lo rasgó para conseguir un trozo pequeño, sólo lo justo para lo que iba a poner.

"_Porque eres un tonto"_

Sin firma, no la necesitaba. Harry pensó que era una frase que englobaba sus motivos, dobló el papel y lo colocó sobre el otro; cuando estaba preguntándose _cómo_ se lo haría llegar, se dio cuenta de que ambos pergaminos se desvanecían ante sus ojos.

Parpadeó. Se frotó los párpados. Palpó la superficie de la mesa, miró por debajo, dio otra ojeada al cuarto.

Se había ido.

Se había ido, _en serio._

Ahí fue cuando Harry tuvo la vaga idea de que ningún estudiante de primer año podría replicar un hechizo tan complejo y avanzado como el de esas notas, que aparecían y desaparecían a gusto, siguiéndolo, _buscándolo_.

Se sintió como si su teoría hubiese sido comprobada unos minutos más tarde, cuando otra nota apareció. Justo sobre su regazo.

No estaba doblada, la caligrafía se encontraba expuesta.

"_¿Qué te hice para que pensaras eso?"_

Tampoco tenía firma; supuso que llegó a la misma conclusión lógica que él.

Frunció un poco el ceño, volvió a hacer girar la pluma entre sus dedos. Sin notarlo, mordisqueó la punta hasta que casi la rompe y escurre la tinta hacia su boca. Tuvo que detenerse en ese momento, porque sabía, por experiencia, lo asqueroso que era.

_¿Por qué no?_ Fue lo que pensó.

"_No me dijiste que eras tú en la tienda de túnicas, no se veía tu cicatriz. Luego estabas todo orgulloso por el recibimiento de los Gryffindor._

_Dejaste que la bestia de Weasley me golpease. No preguntaste si estaba bien. No lo acusaste frente al director._

_Eres un idiota."_

Juntó ambas notas, las dejó sobre la mesa. Las vio esfumarse.

La siguiente respuesta se tomó un poco más. Harry estaba ensayando lo que le diría a Nott cuando volviese al cuarto, para conseguir ese ensayo, cuando el pergamino apareció frente a él.

"_Intenté detenerlo, por si no te diste cuenta. No creo haberte hecho nada que me hiciese merecer lo que dijiste."_

Harry releyó el párrafo una, dos, tres veces. Buscó la última carta de Remus entre sus cosas, le dio un vistazo, volvió a la nota, frunció el ceño de nuevo.

Sonaba tan-

_Formal_.

Encantamientos complicados, lenguaje formal. Harry siguió girando la pluma entre sus dedos por un rato.

No contestó esa tarde, porque Nott entró al fin, y el pedirle el ensayo era una prioridad sobre lo que fuese que ocurriese con las dichosas notas. Descubrió que Theo era bastante comprensivo frente a las excusas y no tenía problema en prestarle sus tareas ya terminadas.

Oh, aquello _también_ era bueno saberlo.

—_0—_

Mientras Harry copiaba el ensayo, pidiéndole a su pluma que cambiase algunas palabras por unos sinónimos que sonasen a algo que él _sí_ usaría, por allá en la Torre de Gryffindor, Draco tenía una importante partida de snap explosivo con Ron, que decidiría cuál de los dos iba a llevar a cabo la parte práctica de la clase de _Herbología_, en que eran compañeros de mesa. Había tomado la decisión basándose en que Hermione era mejor para materias teóricas, y podía pedirle a Ron que hiciese lo que no le gustaba, a cambio de ocuparse del resto; a él no le agradaba quedar lleno de tierra.

No se le había ocurrido que el otro niño querría rehuir también de la tarea, y ese era el resultado. Movía una pieza, esperaba, luego la otra. Dean y Seamus estaban sentados en el alféizar de la ventana junto a su mesa, atentos al desarrollo de la partida. Leonis, consentido como lo tenían, se había echado bajo su silla, boca arriba; Draco le trazaba círculos en la barriga con uno de los pies, distraído. El golpeteo emocionado de su cola se escuchaba con claridad, al darle a una de las patas de la mesa.

Cuando ganó, celebró su victoria por todo lo alto, riéndose de las bromas de sus compañeros a un enfurruñado Ron. 'Bailó' con Leonis, sosteniendo sus dos patas delanteras y dejando que se recargase en él, e intentó tomarse en serio las reprimendas de Hermione sobre el escándalo de los cuatro.

Su padrino lo mandó a llamar luego y se pasó un largo rato en el laboratorio de las mazmorras, practicando una receta y recitando conceptos de _Encantamientos_ y _Transformaciones_ para él, que se sabía de memoria por tantas clases con Dumbledore. No tenía idea de que aquello se volvería parte de su rutina, ni mucho menos que esta no tardaría en verse interrumpida.

—_0—_

A Harry le desagradaba Quirrell.

Tartamudeaba, se tropezaba con sus propios pies, usaba ropa tan holgada y gruesa que una persona diferente podría haber pensado que ocultaba _algo_. Sus clases no eran las mejores, y si no hubiese sido por lo mucho que le interesaba _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras_, lo habría odiado más que sólo por sentir desagrado hacia él. Además, en cuanto le comentó a sus padres sobre el profesor Quirrell, James expresó _un "¿por qué Dumbledore contrató a un tipo como él?"_ en su respuesta, que no podía olvidar cuando lo tenía al frente.

Pero, sin duda, no hubo momento en que le desagradase más que en _ese_, cuando entró corriendo al banquete de Halloween con un aviso que alteraría incluso a los estudiantes de séptimo.

—¡Trol! ¡Un Trol! ¡Trol en las mazmorras, en las maz...!

Y se desplomó tras dar la noticia; tampoco hizo falta de más para sembrar el caos en el comedor, que sólo fue acallado con el director utilizando un _sonorus_ para hacerse oír por encima del ruido de la multitud.

¿A sus Salas Comunes?

_¿Acababa de mandarlos a sus Salas? ¿Y eso no quería decir...?_

Miró alrededor, desesperado. Los estudiantes se ponían de pie, una marea de cuerpos de niños y adolescentes formaban un camino que no podía ser evitado, y llevaban directo a la salida, donde los Prefectos los dividían para sacarlos de ahí. _¿Dónde, dónde, dónde...? ¿Cómo?_

No los iban a llevar a las mazmorras con el trol, ¿cierto? Por Merlín, ¡que los Slytherin no tenían la culpa de que su Sala Común quedase allí abajo!

¡Harry no decidió dormir ahí! ¡Él _no_ quería ir con el trol!

De pronto, un agarre en su muñeca lo hacía dar un brinco. Al darse la vuelta, se percató de que Pansy intentaba aferrarse a él y seguirlo. Temblaba. Tal vez por eso, tal vez por la expresión aterrada que tenía, lo pálida que estaba, tal vez porque Crabbe y Goyle se abrían espacio a empujones hacia ellos, llamándolo, para que les dijese _qué_ hacer. Tal vez esos fueron los motivos por los que luego de otro vistazo al corredor, pondría a Pansy por delante de él, incitándola a moverse más rápido, y haría que los otros niños corriesen detrás de ambos, saliendo del curso del resto de los estudiantes.

Se toparon con Tracey Davis y Daphne Greengrass en uno de los corredores aledaños, en el sentido opuesto al que tomaban los demás. Iban acompañadas de un Prefecto que pedía la atención de los otros Slytherin. Se detuvieron para darles unos segundos a los que faltaban, vio a Nott escabullirse entre algunos cuerpos de estudiantes mayores, para alcanzarlos, al Prefecto que contaba cabezas y comprobaba colores en la túnica.

—No vamos a ir con el trol, ¿cierto? —Se le ocurrió preguntar, sólo por si acaso. El estudiante que los iba a guiar le dirigió una mirada tan mortal como un _Avada_, así que supuso que era absurdo pensar que arriesgarían sus vidas de esa forma.

Emprendieron la marcha por un espacio recóndito, desierto, más silencioso que los otros sectores del castillo. Los metieron a un pasadizo, se deslizaron por una zona que no tenía idea de qué existía hasta entonces. Reaparecieron cerca de las escaleras móviles, todavía sigilosos, y el Prefecto los hizo pasar, uno a uno, por delante de él, quedándose atrás para revisar que no hubiese rastros del trol por los alrededores.

Pansy lo sujetaba tan fuerte que _casi_ dolía. Crabbe y Goyle, pese a su tamaño, balbuceaban y no dejaban de mover las manos y tropezarse. Davis y Greengrass hablaban en susurros contenidos y frenéticos. Nott, bueno, él daba ojeadas a las escaleras y los pasillos, se veía como si se tratase de una mañana normal en la que irían a clases; lo odió un poco por eso.

Se encontraban a punto de doblar en una esquina cuando lo escuchó. Era un gruñido, estaba seguro; Harry reconocería donde fuese el gruñido de un perro. En especial, uno como _ese_.

Lo siguiente no sería más que una cadena de hechos, estrellándose, confundiéndose, igual que un efecto domino. La puerta que se salía del marco, los bordes de la pared que se resquebrajaban por el repentino empujón, la figura enorme que buscaba una salida, los gruñidos. El perro negro de Malfoy había derribado al profesor Quirrell frente a una habitación oscura en el tercer piso, tenía la tela de su turbante en la boca, sacudía la cabeza e intentaba desgarrarla. Pero no era él quien le preocupaba, sino el _otro perro_, el de tres cabezas que por poco no tocaba el techo, y avanzaba un paso, despacio, por cada uno que retrocedía el mismo niño-que-vivió, pálido, con los ojos desorbitados.

El perro de tres cabezas notó pronto sus presencias. El Prefecto gritaba una orden, lanzaba un hechizo para confundir, los instaba a correr hacia otras escaleras, aquellas que se movían lejos, y a las que no podría llegar. Draco lucía incluso más horrorizado de que la bestia le diese la espalda para ir tras ellos, que cuando la tenía de frente.

Harry fue arrastrado por Pansy, saltaron sobre unas escaleras a punto de separarse del tramo principal. Crabbe se resbaló y no los alcanzó, lloriqueó. El perro estaba tan cerca que podía oír su aliento pesado. El _niño-que-vivió-para-ser-un-cobarde_ acababa de perderse dentro del cuarto oscuro del tercer piso.

Bueno, toda su familia había ido a Gryffindor, ¿no? _Algo_ debía haberle quedado a él. Envió a Pansy con Goyle y el resto, más hacia arriba, y corrió de nuevo hacia abajo, tomando impulso para saltar a las escaleras que quedaban más atrás cada vez. El Prefecto le gritó. Luego lo arreglaría con él.

Crabbe lo miraba como si fuese Merlín regresando de la muerte para ayudarlo y no se ponía de pie deprisa, _y bendito Salazar_, ese idiota sólo sabía respirar, ¿cierto? Tuvo que jalarlo con toda su fuerza, sólo para descubrir que no bastaba, porque la diferencia de tallas era abismal.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando sintió el aliento caliente contra el cuerpo, la exhalación tan grande de cierto hocico, que agitó su túnica y cabello. Aún tenía uno de los brazos de Crabbe entre las manos, y su mirada en él; notó cómo empalidecía hasta un nivel imposible. No le habría sorprendido que se desmayase, igual que Quirrell en el comedor.

Se volteó despacio, el corazón tronándole en los oídos, una gota de sudor frío deslizándose por su espalda. Tenía la boca seca y los músculos no obedecían la orden de echar a correr. Las tres cabezas, una junta a la otra, lo observaban.

Cuando volvió a gruñir, le enseñó los dientes.

Harry podría jurar que uno solo de sus colmillos tenía el tamaño de su brazo. Tampoco hubiese sido vergonzoso desplomarse en ese instante.

Creyó que alucinaba cuando distinguió el sonido de una flauta, llenando el espacio de las escaleras, causando que el perro se alzase, las tres cabezas olisqueando, girándose, _buscándolo_. Por reflejo, él también vio en la dirección de la que pensó que provenía el sonido.

Malfoy estaba de pie sobre la barandilla de un tramo de escaleras del tercer piso. Las manos que sostenían el instrumento temblaban, pero no dejaba de soplar para crear el suave sonido. Los ojos grises, absolutamente decididos, estaban fijos en el perro de tres cabezas.

Cuando el animal cayó rendido, lo hizo con un ruido sordo, sin gracia, su aliento los golpeó de nuevo. Harry contuvo la respiración, a unos centímetros de la cabeza central; no fuese a ser que una exhalación aliviada fuese lo que necesitaba para despertar. Sin embargo, pasó un momento, la música cesó y el perro no dio más señales de notarlo que un distante gruñido. Draco retomó la melodía tras tomar una profunda inhalación.

Estaba mareado, acababa de notar que también temblaba. No sabía si tenía ganas de gritar o correr lejos.

_¿Qué hacía un perro de tres cabezas en un colegio lleno de niños y adolescentes?_

El corazón todavía le latía a millón. Crabbe balbuceaba algo sobre estar a salvo, los demás Slytherin observaban con cautela desde las escaleras más altas.

No apartó los ojos de Malfoy. El niño-que-vivió no hacía más de mínimas pausas al respirar, para evitar despertar al perro, miraba hacia atrás, al profesor atrapado entre el suelo y el otro can, luego volvía a concentrarse.

Los profesores no tardaron mucho más en llegar. Snape preguntó al Prefecto por el estado de los Slytherin, recibió un gesto discreto que aseguraba que estaban bien, y se dirigió hacia Draco, adelantándose a los pasos de Dumbledore y McGonagall, que lucían con intenciones de hacer lo mismo.

Le arrebató la flauta, la encantó para que se tocase sola, y le dio un tirón tan fuerte del cuello de la túnica, para bajarlo de las barandillas, que no le sorprendió que la expresión se le contrajese por un instante.

Harry aún estaba ahí, inmóvil, jadeante, _aterrorizado_, cuando las escaleras se llenaron de estudiantes curiosos y el resto del personal de Hogwarts. Todos prestaron atención a la explicación que Malfoy daba acerca de Leonis corriendo en dirección opuesta al resto, él siguiéndolo para que el trol no le hiciese nada, el profesor Quirrell intentando meterse a ese cuarto con el perro de tres cabezas, para después armar todo el alboroto.

Los rostros incrédulos, el suyo incluido, tuvieron un drástico cambio en el momento en que Leonis le arrancó el turbante por completo, la segunda cara en la cabeza de un Quirrell que se retorcía y chillaba, quedó expuesta.

Bien. Él diría que _eso_ fue un punto para el niño-que-vivió.

—_0—_

Si antes era molesto, aquello lo hizo cruzar al nivel de lo insoportable.

Malfoy no podía ir por un pasillo, sin que alguien lo mirase con la adoración con que él veía su colección de snitches de los Mundiales de Quidditch del último siglo, que James le consiguió años atrás. Los estudiantes le abrían paso, lo saludaban, lo halagaban. Los profesores le sonreían, le palmeaban el hombro, lo invitaban a hablar en respuesta a sus preguntas durante las clases, lo escuchaban —y _no_, no era _sólo_ imaginaciones de Harry— con más atención que a ningún otro.

Los Gryffindor, en particular, formaron un muro en torno a Draco. Cuando Ron no le pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros, Hermione y él caminaban levitando libros, o los gemelos Weasley lo tenían abrazado y lo arrastraban de un lado al otro. Un par de _leones_ que no conocía, pero iban al mismo curso, ocupaban los asientos alrededor del niño-que-vivió, los estudiantes mayores le hablaban en los ratos libres.

Era _imposible_ acercarse medio centímetro, sin recibir varias miradas sospechosas de los Gryffindor que orbitaban alrededor de su nuevo héroe. Le lanzó una pulla en una ocasión, sin pensar. Draco sacudió la cabeza y se dejó llevar lejos por Granger.

Como si hubiese decidido que no valía la pena. Que no valía el tiempo.

Por supuesto que el niño-que-vivió era _demasiado_ para malgastar energías en él.

No tardó en llegar a la conclusión de que Draco Malfoy arruinaba _todo_ a lo que se aproximaba. Cuando las clases de _Defensa contra las Artes_ _Oscuras_ pasaron a ser dictadas por el mismo Dumbledore, mientras se buscaba un reemplazo para Quirrell, el director no dudaba en regalar puntos a su Casa hasta por la manera en que Malfoy y sus amigos se sentaban y sostenían las plumas. Destacaba en las lecciones de escoba, oía sus irritantes carcajadas en _Herbología_, porque Weasley quedaba lleno de tierra, e incluso en _Pociones_, donde los Slytherin debían contar con alguna ventaja sobre el resto, Snape era más que _sólo_ condescendiente con él, ¡a pesar de ser un _león_!

Harry lo único que quería era tomar una de las bludgers de Hooch y lanzársela a esa cabeza rubia que destacaba aún más —como si no lo hiciese de por sí en situaciones normales—, para que dejase de actuar como si fuese el nuevo Merlín_. ¡No lo era! ¡Era un niño, como todos ellos, y además, uno muy tonto!_

Al menos, el Draco Malfoy que había conocido en la tienda de túnicas, con su mirada baja, el habla suave y la sonrisa vacilante, lo era. _Un poco. _Él sabía que eran la misma persona, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el resto viesen al verdadero Malfoy, ese que _no_ era perfecto.

Luego llegó la mitad de noviembre, en que Harry vio la escena que haría que su sangre estuviese hirviendo al volver con zancadas y pisotones a la Sala Común de Slytherin, decidido a hacer _algo_ con respecto a ese idiota pretencioso.

Draco Malfoy estaba haciendo una prueba para el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, en pleno día, y animado por sus compañeros de curso desde las gradas. Por Merlín, ¡si es que hasta Dumbledore y McGonagall estaban ahí, _mirando_!

Lo vieron jugar con los gemelos Weasley, sabría después, y el capitán _como-sea-que-se-llame-el-león-ese_ le preguntó si quería intentar. El idiota capturó la snitch en tiempo récord.

_Sería el jugador más joven en el último siglo._

Esa noche, Harry escribió a su padre para contarle lo _injusto_ que era que se olvidasen de la regla de no menores de segundo año. Después se quedó un rato en la silla, con los ojos en la pared cavernosa del cuarto, la punta de la pluma entre los dientes.

Y tomó un par de decisiones importantes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**Regalos**_

_Draco tenía pesadillas._

Era Halloween de nuevo, el trol estaba suelto en el castillo, Dumbledore pedía volver con calma a los dormitorios. Leonis tomaba otro camino cuando salían del comedor, el pánico helado le atenazaba el cuerpo.

_No me lo quites,_ pensaba. _Que no le pase nada._

_No me lo quites, Merlín._

_No me lo quites también a él._

Leonis fue quien lo guio. Leonis fue quien atrapó y derribó a Quirrell.

Él no tenía idea de nada. ¿Quién sospecharía del torpe y tartamudo profesor Quirrell?

Meses atrás, Hagrid le había enseñado al cachorro que luego se convirtió en Fluffy, la razón del alboroto. _Sabía_ que Quirrell arrojaba un hechizo que rompía las cadenas que lo retenían, el animal se enfurecía al ser despertado por el ajetreo. Olfateaba a Draco; era la única razón de que no hubiese saltado sobre él también. Luego iba por los Slytherin que no podían alcanzar su Sala Común, sin correr riesgo por el trol.

También _sabía_ que había encontrado a tiempo la flauta que el profesor debió usar para calmar a Fluffy, que Regulus lo retuvo lo suficiente para que llegasen los maestros, que los otros estudiantes eran apartados después. Entonces se lo llevaban. Quirrell se zafaba, atravesaba un pasillo y se abalanzaba sobre él; al tocarlo, ardía hasta consumirse por completo. Y luego Draco se pasaba parte de la noche de Halloween, el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, en el laboratorio de su padrino, mirándose las manos.

_Las mismas manos que había puesto frente a su cara por reflejo cuando Quirrell se lanzó sobre él._

_Las mismas manos que lo quemaron hasta matarlo._

_Sabía_ que se pasó un largo rato preguntándose si ahora debía considerarse un asesino.

En su sueño, sin embargo, Fluffy perdía el control y ni la música de la flauta lo calmaba. Atacaba a los estudiantes. Él no podía detenerlos.

Gritaba, lloraba. Quirrell lanzaba una maldición a Leonis que lo arrojaba contra una pared, sangrando, y se abalanzaba sobre él.

En el sueño, era Draco quien se quemaba entre sollozos y espasmos.

_No tengas miedo, no tengas miedo._

_Nunca tengas miedo._

¿Quién _no_ lo tendría, en ese caso?

─_0─_

Cuando sentía la lamida áspera en la mejilla, limpiándole las pocas lágrimas derramadas, se aferraba al cuerpo de pelaje suave que hacía de su almohada, y pedía disculpas, en silencio, a su madre, a donde sea que fuesen las personas maravillosas al morir, porque él no podía _no_ sentir miedo.

Abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces, lo justo para enfocar al can que se cernía sobre él, gimoteando. Leonis, al notarlo despierto, ladeó la cabeza y le volvió a lamer la mejilla.

El gesto le sacó a Draco la primera sonrisa de la mañana. Fue un efecto que lo alentó, porque enseguida era atacado a lengüetazos, el hocico frío y húmedo no dejaba de rozarle el rostro en cada uno, arrancándole carcajadas al retorcerse por debajo del cuerpo del animago, mientras el perro movía la cola y soltaba ladridos contentos.

Tuvo que rodearle el cuello y tirar de él para frenarlo. Leonis se quedó quieto, recostado sobre su pecho.

Media fracción de segundo después, Ron corría las cortinas del dosel, se lanzaba sobre él, haciéndose espacio en la cama, y gritaba:

—¡Yule! ¡Día de regalos! —Hasta que lo aturdía y Leonis lo empujaba fuera del colchón.

Draco se levantó con el ánimo renovado, se puso una bata sobre el pijama, se calzó, y corrió escaleras abajo, hacia la Sala Común. Ron se había quedado por acompañarlo, después de un día en que hizo ademán de preguntar a dónde estaría por las vacaciones y se quedó callado a mitad de la frase, como si hubiese recordado, de repente, que él no tenía casa. Ni familia.

Al menos, no una casa y una familia normales.

Leonis corría en torno al árbol, saltando y ladrando, sin dejar de sacudir la cola, para mostrarle el lugar donde estaban sus regalos. Hermione se fue unos días atrás, junto a la gran mayoría de los estudiantes en el castillo, pero también envió un paquete para cada uno, lleno de golosinas muggles que ninguno había consumido antes.

Encontró un envoltorio sencillo entre su pila, un paquete pequeño, sin remitente. Al abrirlo, halló un suéter celeste, con una _"D"._

Ron acababa de ponerse su propia versión del famoso suéter festivo Weasley, del que le había hablado varias veces durante los días anteriores a las vacaciones. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco lo veía y tenía uno similar entre las manos, sonrió avergonzado y se rascó el cuello.

—Puede que- tú entiendes, le haya contado a mamá de un amigo que hice aquí, y casualmente, no había usado nunca un suéter tejido con magia y ella…

No lo dejó terminar. El abrazo que le dio casi los tumba a los dos sobre uno de los sillones.

Draco se puso su suéter nuevo con una sonrisa y dio una vuelta para enseñárselo.

—¿Cómo me queda? —Elevó el mentón, altivo. Su amigo se echó a reír, sosteniéndose el estómago.

—¡Está muy grande! ¡Son como dos _Dracos_ los que entran ahí! —El aludido agitó las mangas que, sí, tenía más de sólo un par de centímetros de sobra. El largo también estaba mal —casi hasta la mitad del muslo— y el cuello le picaba, pero no le importó.

Él amaba su tonto suéter enorme, tejido por la madre de su primer amigo.

Continuó con la revisión de regalos, sacando un chivatoscopio de Dumbledore, un libro que siempre tomaba prestado de la biblioteca, primera edición de la historia de la magia francesa, de McGonagall, y el tradicional paquete encogido de Snape. Ese sería el primer año en que no necesitaba pedirle a un adulto que lo agrandase hasta su tamaño normal por él.

Tuvo que hacerlo dos veces. La primera no salió bien y Ron se rio hasta el cansancio por la caja de tres metros cuadrados en que se convirtió y llenó la sala de pronto.

Cuando sostuvo el paquete en un tamaño decente, tuvo que hacer una breve pausa y entrecerró los ojos por reflejo. _No_.

_No podía ser._

Severus le había dicho que _no_ se la daría hasta que lo considerase una persona lo bastante madura como para estar seguro de que no la usaría en travesuras.

Draco deslizó la capa fuera de la caja, la estiró y la ondeó en el aire, boquiabierto. Frotó la tela con los dedos, percibió la textura, y se tragó el nudo en su garganta.

Era la capa. _Su_ capa.

_Era la vieja capa de su padre_. Snape la había guardado durante la guerra, en el único lugar que creía seguro: Hogwarts. Un tesoro como ese no podría haberse quedado donde los Mortífagos pudiesen llegar; tuvo razón en ese punto.

Prácticamente se abrazó a la capa, como si pudiese sentir a Lucius Malfoy allí, en su lugar.

—¿Qué es eso, compañero? —La pregunta de Ron le sacó otra sonrisa. Oh, él _necesitaba_ presumírselo ahora.

Se pasó la capa de invisibilidad sobre los hombros, consciente de que sólo su cabeza quedaría a la vista, y contuvo la risa por el grito ahogado de su compañero. Comenzó a narrarle algunas de las cosas que su padre y sus amigos hicieron con ella, como el único grupo de estudiantes que defendía a los Slytherin en los peores momentos que precedieron a la guerra, cuando aún estudiaban. Regulus le había contado gran parte de estas, siempre con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa que combinaba el orgullo con la añoranza.

Desenvolvió el siguiente regalo en medio del parloteo y le llevó un momento identificar la caligrafía de la nota. Miró de reojo a Leonis, sentado a los pies de su sillón, como fiel guardián, y le palmeó la cabeza a manera de agradecimiento. Luego se lo diría como era debido, cuando pudiese adoptar su forma humana.

—Y creo que esto te va a gustar todavía más...—Anunció a un sorprendido Ron, agitando el papel antiguo en el aire. Su amigo se reacomodó en el sofá, que tenía lleno de envolturas de los dulces muggles que Hermione les mandó.

—¿Qué es?

Con gestos teatrales, alzó el brazo, para que cada instante estuviese dentro de su campo de visión lo que ocurriría. Tampoco era la primera vez que lo veía, pero _sí_ sería la primera en que lo utilizaba él.

—Te presento a _serpensortia_ —Susurró la última palabra, con un débil siseo al comienzo, en la 's', que lo hacía sonar como el silbido de una serpiente.

El pergamino, sin que él tuviese que hacer más, se estrechó y alargó, tomó la forma de un hilo de papel, una serpiente falsa, que se le enroscó en la muñeca y se inmovilizó, adoptando una textura más rígida contra su piel. Ron tenía la boca abierta cuando le pidió un momento, para acariciar un costado de la serpiente de pergamino con un dedo. Observaron cómo cobraba vida de nuevo y se alzaba para saludarlo.

Cuando la serpiente mágica volvió a su mano, extendió el pergamino y le dio la vuelta, para mostrarle el mapa completo de Hogwarts, con las viñetas que revelaban la ubicación y actividades de cada uno de los residentes del castillo.

—¡Merlín! —Jadeó, poniéndose de pie, sin importarle el trastabilleo que tuvo al tropezar con la alfombra. Extendió las manos hacia él, vacilante. Draco sólo tuvo un segundo de duda, antes de tenderle el mapa.

Era su amigo, ¿no?

Ron lo examinaba con ojos enormes, brillantes; no podía explicar por qué se sentía tan contento. Nunca había tenido con quien compartir las hazañas de su padre en la adolescencia, a pesar de escuchar cada historia de Regulus. Supuso que era de eso de lo que se trataba.

—Amigo, ¡esto es lo mejor del mundo! ¿Dices que también lo hizo tu papá? —Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Con algo de ayuda...

—Mis papás sólo me han dejado ropa vieja...y muchos hermanos que usaron esa ropa antes que yo —Él parpadeó y ambos se empezaron a reír—. ¿Puedo intentar...? —Ron gesticuló en dirección al mapa. Se sintió un poco culpable al negar.

—No es que no quiera, es- ellos eran cuidadosos, por la época. Le pusieron unos hechizos para que sólo ellos o quienes eligiesen, pudiesen usarlo —El niño emitió un "oh" al asentir, captando el punto—. Pero apenas lo sepa hacer, podría intentarlo, para que también lo uses.

Su amigo sonrió al devolvérselo.

—No importa, es tuyo.

Draco lo regresó a su forma de brazalete de serpiente, le rascó tras la orejas a un entusiasmado Leonis, y se limitó a escuchar y responder con monosílabos a lo que Ron le contaba sobre las cartas de Yule de sus hermanos mayores, hasta que otro paquete, uno que no se esperaba, le llamó la atención.

Le dio la vuelta a la caja, despacio, para examinarla. Sin remitente, sin firmas mágicas; el papel que la envolvía tenía una textura lisa, sencilla, el color no era nada que pudiese resultar sorprendente.

El interior era diferente. Una almohadilla forrada de terciopelo recubría la caja dentro, dando un lugar de honor a una nota breve y concisa, junto a una pieza de plata redonda, que identificó como un reloj de bolsillo, repleto de símbolos tallados en líneas de oro y finalizados con detalles en diminutas gemas blancas que destellaban cuando la luz les daba en el ángulo correcto.

_"Mi dragón amado;_

_cuando necesites ayuda,_

_cuando el tiempo sea lo que te falte,_

_déjalo caer de la cadena._

_Siempre contigo,_

_Nox"_

—Compañero —Oyó la voz de Ron, que se inclinaba sobre su hombro para ver el reloj de bolsillo—, qué geniales son los regalos que te dan.

Draco se rio por lo bajo, pero su sonrisa se borró pronto, y desvió la mirada hacia Leonis. El perro ladeó la cabeza y se echó.

Supuso que no se trataba de nada urgente. Tenía un día festivo que disfrutar.

Mientras el niño-que-vivió aceptaba una carrera con Ron hasta el comedor, por su bien merecido desayuno del día de Yule, en una casa de Godric's Hollow, un Harry Potter de once años desenvolvía sus regalos, riéndose de los dramatismos de su padrino, y le contaba a sus padres por qué _necesitaba_ una escoba nueva para que le fuese mejor en Quidditch que al _idiota_ de Draco Malfoy, cuando pudiese entrar al equipo de Slytherin.

—_0—_

—...vamos, Sev, dame mi regalo.

—Te estás comportando como un niño.

—Y yo soy el niño aquí —Puntualizó Draco, sonriendo frente a la mirada de falsa advertencia que Regulus le dedicó.

—Tiene razón —Aceptó Snape, impasible, a pesar de que el otro mago saltaba para intentar tomar el paquete que este hacía levitar sin la varita—, no soporto a dos mocosos a la vez, Regulus Arcturus Black.

El aludido empezó a hacer pucheros.

—¡Es _mi_ regalo! —Cuando se le colgó del cuello, el profesor giró el rostro para apartarse, el rictus de desagrado deformándole el rostro a medida que el otro hablaba, a un volumen innecesariamente alto, sobre su oído—. ¡Sev! ¡_Princeps_ malo!

Aquello lo descolocó por completo. Perdió la concentración, el hechizo falló. Regulus saltó al obtener su paquete, riendo, ajeno a la expresión aturdida de Severus, que no se demoró más de un segundo en aclararse la garganta y menear la cabeza.

Draco observó, desde la cama del cuarto en el piso oculto de Hogwarts, cómo Regulus le _lamía_ la mejilla al profesor, como si aún estuviese en su forma animal, causándole una mueca de absoluto asco y estupefacción. Luego corría hacia él para enseñarle el regalo.

Después Snape comenzaba una diatriba sobre su falta de modales y cómo se sentía lidiar con dos niños, Regulus le sonreía con aparente inocencia y ese brillo en la mirada que nunca le había visto tener frente a otra persona; aunque todavía tenía dudas sin resolver, pensó que no quería arruinarles el momento. Se dejó abrazar por Regulus, que hizo caso omiso de cualquier reprimenda del profesor, e insistió en que ese era uno de los muchos, muchos, muchos _—sí, lo dijo tres veces— _motivos por los que Draco lo prefería a él. El niño sólo ahogaba la risa contra la palma de una de sus manos, fingiendo que no se daba cuenta de la manera en que su padrino empezaba a irritarse por las afirmaciones, bajo esa máscara de perfecta quietud y desagrado con que cubría su rostro.

Ron debía estar terminando de escribirle a sus padres, en la Torre. Tendrían otro banquete para la cena, luego de un día de no hacer nada más que vagar por el castillo, jugar snap explosivo, ajedrez, y fastidiar a Severus. Contaba con dos amigos, su padrino y Regulus; se sentía como si lo tuviese _todo_ en el mundo.

Ellos eran su familia.

* * *

**Un poco de fluff de la época no viene mal ;) aproveché que hoy me quedó tiempo libre tras lo que estaba escribiendo, dhfjfj.**

**¿Ya notaron que hay una historia de Lucius joven también? ;) tomé el canon y lo convertí en algo que me gustó mucho, mucho. Para fines informativos, "prínceps" es "príncipe" en latín, también definido como "primer ciudadano", y viene del apodo de príncipe mestizo de ya saben quién. No tengo que decirles qué es Nox, ¿cierto?**

**Hay cosas interesantes más adelante y no queda mucho del primer año, que hice bastante corto, como podrán notar.**

**¡Contestando comentarios!**

**La verdad es que no creo que el Draco de HP1 fuese cobarde, es decir, es un niño de once años, ¿qué esperaban? Lo realmente preocupante es que Harry, a su misma edad, se quedase paralizado viendo a Voldemort en el bosque ¿?**

**En ningún momento insinué que James y Lily fuesen como los Malfoy. De hecho, es canon que James, siendo hijo único de sangrepuras adinerados, era un cretino mimado. Ese tipo de personas, por lo general, tiene hijos así. Harry fue muy influenciado por James y Sirius en su crecimiento, de ahí que saliese tan…pequeño idiota, jAJAJA.**

**Consideré darle a Harry una hermanita, porque se supone que cuando sus padres fueron asesinados, Lily estaba al comienzo de su segundo embarazo…pero a la final, no. Harry es hijo único.**

**La Orden es casi la misma, a excepción de algunos miembros de Sly que no son incluidos en el canon (como Lucius y Narcissa, de espías). ¿Pero por qué Harry habría de saberlo? Es un niño de once años. Uno no suele hablarle de guerras a los niños, y en particular, creo que James y Lily lo habrían sobreprotegido un poco en ese aspecto.**

**Lo de Quirrell ya está arriba y les puse en la nota final que luego les diría, calma. No contestaré cosas que sean spoilers, lo saben.**

**Debo admitir que no entendí la pregunta acerca de poner a prueba a Draco con la piedra ¿? La piedra filosofal fue puesta allí por el alquimista que la creó, cuando corrieron rumores de que sería robada, porque es buen amigo de Dumbie. En el canon, Harry no tiene nada que ver con el traslado de la piedra.**

**¿Qué es CEMpD? Me llamó la atención esa parte :0000**

**Oh, créanme, James sí haría algo si Harry se lo pide y Harry es astuto. A su manera. Es sólo que no han visto las señales ;)**

**Lo dejaré hasta aquí, y como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**Profesora A (1/2)**_

Conocieron a Arabella Zangari al inicio del próximo lapso escolar, la semana siguiente a la llegada de los estudiantes que salieron del castillo para pasar las fiestas en sus casas y arribaban de vuelta para retomar las clases. Estaban tomándole el ritmo de nuevo a la rutina, adaptándose, cuando una combinación Gryffindor-Slytherin de primero entró al aula de _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras_ y se percataron de que no sería Dumbledore quien les siguiese dando clases. Y muy probablemente, tampoco tendrían una _clase_ en sí, porque al aula le faltaban las mesas y las sillas.

Draco intercambió una rápida mirada con Hermione y Ron; la primera se encogió de hombros, el otro tenía el entrecejo arrugado en esa expresión concentrada que ponía más cuando jugaban ajedrez que durante las lecciones en el colegio. Avanzaron hacia donde solían estar sus asientos, esos que Dean y Seamus guardaban para ellos, apropiándose de las primeras dos filas, en compañía del todavía nervioso y tímido Neville, y en donde un conjunto de Gryffindor, sin saber qué hacer, se agrupaban. Los Slytherin, tras un leve titubeo en la entrada, hicieron lo mismo.

Notó que era Harry Potter, _el niño de bonitos ojos verdes_, el que les hacía una seña para que se moviesen y quien caminaba por delante. Él eligió dónde se paraban y un grupo de otros cuatro niños se reorganizó y agrupó en torno a ese punto.

Tuvo la impresión de que él lo miraba un instante, con una ceja alzada, expectante. Draco parpadeó, luego Harry tenía el rostro girado y le decía algo a Pansy, con cara de aburrimiento; supuso que sólo fue su imaginación.

—Disculpe- disculpe- —Hermione levantó el brazo y comenzó a agitarlo en el aire, con intenciones de llamar la atención de la bruja que estaba de pie en el fondo del aula, junto a la puerta por la que entraba el profesor en la mayoría de las clases y daba hacia el armario de artilugios. Ella, quien los observaba desde el instante en que la marea de estudiante comenzó a entrar, volvió la cabeza hacia su compañera. La niña bajó la mano y soltó una temblorosa exhalación, antes de reaccionar—. ¿Es...es usted...nuestra profesora?

Draco se enderezó, por reflejo, cuando sintió la mirada fija en él. La bruja esbozó una sonrisa leve, ladeada, que causaba que su rostro de facciones finas y delicadas, adquiriese un aire más juvenil.

—Así es —Tenía una voz suave, melodiosa, hipnotizante. Cuando empezó a caminar por el centro del aula, dividida entre el grupo Gryffindor y el Slytherin, la falda del vestido ceñido que usaba osciló de una forma casi cómica, y continuó despacio, cada palabra bien sopesada, bien pronunciada—. Pueden decirme profesora _A_. No les estoy dando permiso de llamarme por mi nombre, no quiero que lo hagan. No soy Jefa de ninguna Casa, no tengo prejuicios. El que piense que tiene algo mejor que hacer, _como el señor Goyle_ —En el momento en que chasqueó los dedos, una barrera traslúcida y apenas tangible apareció entre uno de los Slytherin regordetes, que Draco no conocía, y el niño de ojos bonitos, que los estrechó en dirección a la mujer—, puede retirarse, sin opción a que se le diga lo que vimos en clases.

_Los que no hayan dormido bien en la noche y vengan a cabecear en mi aula, pueden retirarse. Los que no hayan llegado al comedor a tiempo y saquen cualquier bocadillo en mi aula, pueden retirarse. Los que consideren más importante el chisme de turno, una anécdota, o molestar a un compañero, definitivamente, se retira._

_Mis clases no serán teóricas. Siempre odié la teoría. La magia debe aprenderse con práctica, ensayo y error, pruebas y experimentos._

_Practico las Artes Oscuras, las respeto, las valoro, las entiendo y las apruebo, dentro de ciertos límites. Mi deber con ustedes será el de ofrecerles mis conocimientos, y si quieren, dejar que los tomen y hagan suyos._

_Están aquí para escuchar, imitar, atender, y señorita Parkinson, si sigue hablando _—Un giro de muñeca. La niña movía los labios junto al oído de Harry, sin emitir un solo sonido—, _entonces puede retirarse._

Parkinson entrecerró los ojos y enrojeció de pura indignación, silenciada por el encantamiento. La profesora arqueó las cejas, sin alterarse. Fue Potter quien carraspeó y se adelantó.

—Profesora A —Probó, por si tenía una reacción desfavorable; ya que no ocurrió, prosiguió. De forma vaga, Draco se preguntó de dónde había aprendido el tono condescendiente con que ahora le hablaba a la única adulta del salón—, aunque ha dicho que no tiene prejuicios, pareciera que sólo está pendiente de reprendernos a nosotros. Si-

—Si lo que insinúa es que soy uno de tantos profesores afectados por la fama _Sly _que dejó la guerra, entérese, a pesar de que no es asunto suyo, ni de ninguno aquí, que fui a Slytherin en mis años de estudio —Aquello, anudado al tono firme y claro en que lo dijo, calló al grupo de Slytherin. La profesora deslizó la varita fuera de una de sus mangas, se dio la vuelta, y trazó una floritura—. Señor Malfoy.

Draco parpadeó. Hermione tuvo que codearlo para que reaccionase dando un paso hacia adelante.

—Señor Malfoy —La mujer se detuvo y giró hacia ellos. Había un cuadrilátero de una línea brillante, flotante, en medio del aula. Lo apuntó—, ahí. Me han contado sobre usted, sobre los Gryffindor y su fama, y lo que ha hecho. ¿Me ayudaría con la primera muestra?

Él no creía que hubiese opción, no sonaba a una pregunta verdadera, mas asintió. Se metió al cuadrilátero, sacó su varita y separó las piernas, flexionando apenas las rodillas, de ese modo en que su padrino le enseñó para cuando fuese a recibir un impacto inevitable y desconocido.

—¿Qué tengo que...?

—_Desmayo._

Lo siguiente que sabría era que salía despedido fuera del cuadrilátero y hacia una pared transfigurada en un colchón. Rebotó, golpeó una superficie suave recién conjurada en un área del suelo, y se sentó de un salto, mirando alrededor y con la varita todavía en mano. Estaba completamente desorientado y no podría decir que tuviese idea alguna de lo ocurrido.

Las risitas provenían del lado ocupado por los Slytherin. Harry Potter, delante de ellos, tenía una sonrisa burlona, y levantó una ceja cuando él lo observó. Draco tragó en seco y se lamentó del ardor en su rostro.

—Arriba, señor Malfoy, arriba —Lo instaba la profesora, adentrándose al cuadrilátero—, uno no aprende sin llevar unos cuantos golpes, ¿nadie se lo ha dicho?

Pensó en decirle que sí, de hecho, Severus lo había dicho en más de una oportunidad; sin embargo, ella no le dio tiempo. La vio adoptar la misma posición alerta que él segundos atrás.

—Primero lo primero. Decidí que nos saldríamos del programa de estudios generales y les enseñaré aquello que sí vayan a usar en su vida: posición defensiva. Espalda recta, brazos a los costados, piernas separadas, rodillas flexionadas, pies paralelos. La varita se agarra con los dedos y la madera contra la palma; si usan sólo el índice y el pulgar, o tres dedos, corren el riesgo de que ni siquiera se necesite un _expelliarmus_ para desarmarlos —Habló igual de lento que antes, sin despegar sus ojos de Draco—. Ponte firme, aguanta un hechizo. Luego hablaremos de escudos.

Draco aún no había terminado de entrar al cuadrilátero cuando salió volando por segunda vez. Jadeó al sentarse, más irritado que avergonzado.

—Vamos, _maguito-que-vivió _—Más risas de los Slytherin, silenciadas por un encantamiento no verbal de la bruja. Cuando se puso de pie, la profesora sonrió y le guiñó—. Esto no es igual que resistir un _Avada_, chico, no me falles.

Le arrojó el _desmayo_ desde afuera del cuadrilátero, copiando la floritura que le vio hacer en las dos ocasiones posteriores. Del lado de los Gryffindor, oyó el grito ahogado de Hermione y un sonido mudo de sorpresa de Ron.

La profesora, en cambio, se apartó de la trayectoria con un simple giro sobre los talones, sin salir del cuadrilátero. Por la manera en que se movía y cómo oscilaba su vestido, lucía como si bailase una pieza de música inexistente.

—El ataque es la mejor defensa. A menos que yo sea más rápida —Puntualizó. Y Draco fue enviado de nuevo contra la pared acolchada en un instante—. ¡Siguiente! Quiero que se turnen, pasarán uno a uno hasta que reaccionen bien. Este es un hechizo que sirve para...

Los Slytherin se veían bastante confiados hasta que fueron lanzados contra la pared, dos veces cada uno. A Ron, por insistente, lo arrojaron tres veces.

Al terminar, todos estaban agotados, y la profesora continuaba en el cuadrilátero, serena y sonriente, varita en mano.

—Ahora, vamos a practicar con un escudo. _Protego. _Se lleva a cabo con una línea recta de la muñeca y...

* * *

**Hoy tengo tiempo, así que haré una "maratón" ;) les dejo notas y respondo comentarios al final.**

***Desmayo: escrito como desmaius. En las traducciones que he leído, siempre lo ponen así, por lo que yo lo escribo igual.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**Profesora A (2/2)**_

Draco entrecerró los ojos nada más verla. Ella, en cambio, le mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

Dumbledore lo había mandado a llamar con uno de los _Premio Anuales_, después del almuerzo. En cuanto puso un pie en el despacho, seguido de Leonis, se percató de que su padrino se encontraba a un lado del director, la profesora nueva de _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras_ en una silla, y quedaba un asiento disponible.

A pesar de que su primera clase había tenido colchones para las caídas y ella había comprobado que nadie tuviese moretones ni otro signo de haberse lastimado, aún le estaba _ligeramente _resentido por usarlo de muñeco de prueba y lanzarlo contra la pared sin mediar palabra o sus acciones.

—Draco —La voz calmada del director, como de costumbre, atrajo su atención—, veo que ya tuviste una clase con la profesora.

Él luchó por relajar su expresión y asintió. Tampoco era culpa del anciano que el componente recién contratado del cuerpo docente tuviese esos métodos tan _prácticos._

Dumbledore le dio una mirada al profesor de _Pociones_ por encima del hombro. Luego asintió y le cedió la palabra.

Snape trazó una floritura rápida con la varita, que encantó la puerta para mantenerla sellada, cerró las cortinas sobre las ventanas, tapó la mayoría de los retratos con sus telas y atenuó las luces de la oficina, de forma apenas perceptible. El niño estaba por preguntar al respecto, cuando se dio cuenta de que la figura de Leonis cambiaba para darle paso a Regulus. Estuvo a punto de gritarle que no lo hiciese ahí.

Después notó que el mago se levantaba y se lanzaba sobre la nueva profesora, abrazándola con fuerza. Ella lo estrechaba, enterraba el rostro en su hombro, y le hablaba en murmullos durante algunos segundos.

_¿Qué?_

Observó a Dumbledore, con su expresión tranquila de siempre, y a Severus, un poco más tenso que de costumbre. Ninguno le dio una respuesta a la obvia pregunta que tenía en mente.

Regulus se apartó tras un momento. Echó algunos mechones rizados de la bruja hacia atrás, le sujetó las mejillas, y ante un sorprendido Draco, le dio otro abrazo, con una risa ahogada y vacilante.

—¿Regulus? —Titubeó, incómodo. La siguiente vez que él se alejó, fue para colocarse tras su silla y sostenerle los hombros, dándole un apretón tranquilizador que agradeció en el fondo.

—Ella es _Nox_ —Indicó, en un susurro contenido.

_Nox._

Draco bajó la mirada hacia el brazalete de pergamino transfigurado que llevaba en la muñeca. _Lux, Princeps, Leonis y Nox presentan..._

—Estudió con mi padre —Musitó, con un hilo de voz. Ella asintió, su sonrisa era diferente entonces; menos burlona, más afectuosa.

—¿Puedes...acercarte un momento? —Le pidió. Draco vaciló y miró a Regulus detrás de él, que asintió para alentarlo.

Se levantó y atravesó la breve distancia que quedaba entre ambos. La bruja llevó las manos a su cara y le acunó las mejillas. El contacto era cálido.

—Te pareces a tu padre —Draco se obligó a tragar en seco y forzó una sonrisa.

—Sí, ya sé, pero-

—Tienes los ojos de tu madre —Asintió, adelantándose a él. Luego lo soltó. No se explicaba por qué todos insistían en decir lo mismo, cuando él se veía tan diferente a las fotografías—, ojos de Black.

—Draco —Giró el rostro tan pronto como escuchó al director—, te presento a Ariadna Zabini. Slytherin, Premio Anual, ex-Mortífaga y espía de la Orden del Fénix. Daba _Artes Oscuras_ y _Transformaciones_ en Durmstrang hasta este año. ¿Puedes reconocerla?

La risa cantarina de la mujer lo distrajo, antes de que pudiese dar una respuesta. Ya lo había notado, en clases, cuando Ron se quedaba mirándola con la boca abierta y Hermione, bufando, hablaba de un tal _Allure, _pero hasta entonces, el efecto no había sido más que una facilidad para captar la atención.

Así de cerca, podía distinguir mejor el aura resplandeciente, hipnotizante, que la envolvía y clamaba por ser vista.

—No me ve desde que tiene un año, _Dumbie_ —Ella le palmeó la mejilla, sin fuerza—, no espero que sepa algo de mí.

—Sí sé —Replicó Draco, frunciendo el ceño al hacer memoria. Sabía que había escuchado su nombre más de una vez. Cuando lo recordó, la señaló—. Ariadna Zabini fue de los principales sospechosos del ataque...a la Mansión...

Calló.

El otro sospechoso fue Regulus, que se convirtió a su forma de perro para huir a Spinner's End, la casa de Snape, donde nadie lo atraparía. Zabini se esfumó sin dejar rastro y el animago dejó de relevarse en público, así que el tema nunca fue aclarado.

Observó de nuevo a Regulus. Después a su padrino y de vuelta a ella.

—¿Estuvo allí todo este tiempo? —La bruja asintió.

—Tuve que irme antes de que le hicieran algo a mi hijo. Tiene tu edad, acaba de entrar a Durmstrang. No había- no había seguridad para nosotros con los Malfoy..._sin_ tus padres —Se corrigió, en un murmullo. Draco apretó los labios y asintió.

—Severus- Severus siempre me dijo que Nox le fue fiel a mis padres...

—Lo fui. Lo soy —Juró. Parecía que hacía un esfuerzo enorme por no volver a acunarle el rostro—. Por eso estoy aquí.

—Si pudieses resguardar la identidad de la profesora, Draco, te estaría agradecido —El niño emitió un vago sonido afirmativo en respuesta a la intervención del director—. La llamé en cuanto necesité un sustituto para la materia, dada su...experiencia, pero no sólo por eso. Ariadna, haznos el favor.

La profesora mostró una mano con la palma hacia arriba y conjuró un cofre miniatura, que depositó sobre la mesa, para devolverlo a su tamaño normal con un toque de varita. Era un joyero antiguo, lujoso, que no se abrió hasta que reconoció su contacto. Lo único que tenía dentro era una almohadilla, donde reposaba un guardapelo con una serpiente en forma de _"S"._

—Este es el legendario guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin —Explicó el director, haciéndolo levitar en el espacio entre los cinco. Fawkes, desde su percha, emitió un graznido, como si hubiese reconocido el nombre que pronunciaba—. Ariadna viajó durante años para encontrarlo, hizo tratos, y lo mantuvo guardado en secreto hasta el día de hoy. Es un Horrocrux de Voldemort, Draco.

El niño frunció el ceño, sin despegar la mirada más de unos segundos del guardapelo, que rebosaba magia negra y horrible, enroscándose en el aire en torno a la pieza.

—¿Qué es un Horrocrux? —Dio un vistazo alrededor, a los adultos presentes.

—Un pedazo del alma de Voldemort —Contestó ella, sin titubear. Miraba el guardapelo con algo que estaba muy próximo a ser asco—. La divide al matar y la atesora en un objeto de su elección. Así, es imposible que muera.

Draco sintió la boca seca de repente. Un peso helado se instalaba en el fondo de su estómago, las manos firmes de Regulus, regresando a sus hombros, lo mantuvieron centrado en lo que ocurría dentro de esa oficina.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

_No tengas miedo. No tengas miedo…_

—Creemos que existen seis, o siete —Le comentó Regulus, en voz baja, junto al oído. _Seis o siete, _repitió en su cabeza. _Seis o siete Horrocruxes eran seis o siete asesinatos—. _El director, Severus y Ariadna han intentado seguirles el rastro durante años. Hay que destruirlos todos, ¿comprendes eso?

Él asintió. No se dio cuenta de que temblaba un poco, Regulus sí; le dio otro leve apretón en los hombros.

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo? —Inquirió, con voz débil. Al levantar la cabeza, notó que los adultos intercambiaban miradas.

Fue la profesora A quien le sonrió, de forma leve.

—Por ahora, nada, dragón —Susurró—. Dumbie está trabajando en dar con otro de los Horrocruxes, Princeps sopesa sus opciones con otro más. Si quieres, puedes acompañarme a destruir este, para empezar.

Sin pensar, alzó los brazos para buscar las manos de Regulus, que todavía le sujetaban los hombros, y levantó la vista hacia él.

—¿Tú vienes también? —Su primo le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa afectuosa y asintió.

—Sí, cachorro. Yo voy.

—_0—_

—...las únicas maneras de destruir un Horrocrux es que el mago o bruja que lo creó, deshaga los hechizos, o que se utilice un objeto con el mismo tipo de magia antigua para contrarrestarlo —A pesar de que no estaba seguro de todo lo que aquello significaba, Draco asintió a las palabras de la mujer.

Era de noche; lo único que se escuchaba en el sendero del Bosque Prohibido era el lejano silbido del viento entre las hojas, alguna que otra rama seca que pisaban por accidente, la respiración trabajosa de Leonis, pegado a una de sus piernas y avanzando al mismo ritmo que él. Draco se agachó lo justo para darle una caricia a la cabeza del can y seguir.

—Puede que debas destruir los próximos, independientemente de lo que Dumbie te diga —Aclaró Ariadna, sin dirigirle más que una mirada por encima del hombro—. Más te vale recordar estos tips: hazlo solo, en un lugar aislado, de manera que la magia negra no pueda apegarse a nada y no corras un riesgo innecesario.

Draco lo consideró unos instantes, para después asentir.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —Cuestionó. La profesora hizo un ruido sordo para alentarlo a continuar—. ¿Qué hago si tengo que destruir uno y la magia se me pega a mí?

La respuesta se demoró unos segundos más en llegar.

—A ti no se te pegará, dragón, no te tienes que preocupar por eso. Te facilitaremos todo lo que podamos, Draco, ¿de acuerdo? Estamos aquí para ayudar, y siempre estaremos en cada paso que des.

Leonis soltó un ladrido feliz y sacudió la cola, como si se uniese a la moción. Draco sonrió a medias y se dejó lamer la mano, a pesar de que solía resultarle asqueroso.

Cuando Ariadna debió considerar que estaban lo bastante dentro del Bosque, se detuvo, le señaló un tronco cortado, e hizo levitar el guardapelo hasta allí. Luego le tendió el Sombrero Seleccionador, que había sacado de la oficina cuando salieron.

—Dicen que sólo un verdadero Gryffindor puede utilizarla —Y soltó un débil bufido de risa al inclinarse un poco más hacia él, para agregar:—. Pero no tienes que creer todo lo que te dicen. Yo la usé un par de veces, hace tiempo.

Como si se tratase de la prueba de sus palabras, sujetó el mango y deslizó una espada del interior del Sombrero, que emitió un ligero destello en el primer instante en que la luz de la noche le dio de lleno. La giró y se la ofreció por el lado sin filo.

Draco la tomó con ambas manos, aferrándola igual que si se tratase de una pieza importante de cristal. Le dio un vistazo, reconoció su reflejo en el borde metálico, y cuando estaba por volver a fijarse en la bruja, se percató de la inscripción que tenía en un costado.

_Godric Gryffindor._

Podría jurar que se quedó sin aliento.

Levantó la mirada, sólo para descubrir que la profesora lo veía con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Puedes con ella? —Draco asintió e intentó dar con una posición que le resultase cómoda para sostenerla. El guardapelo aguardaba, dispuesto sobre el tronco—. Espera, espera-

Ariadna se colocó detrás de él y la agarró las muñecas para cambiar el agarre que tenía en el mango. Apretó sus dedos en torno a este, presionó sus hombros para que los relajase, le tocó la espalda para que se enderezase. El aroma almizclado que toda ella despedía le era familiar, de ese modo particular en que lo eran la voz de su madre en sueños, la visión que le regalaban las escasas fotografías de la Mansión Malfoy, que no pisaba desde el día del altercado que lo dejó sin familia.

—Así, justo así. Adelante —Lo instó, con suavidad—. Ten en mente que puedes ver algo horrible cuando lo hagas. Es su mecanismo de defensa.

Draco volvió a asentir y afirmó el agarre sobre la espalda. En cuanto ella se apartó lo suficiente, la levantó sobre su cabeza y la dejó caer en un arco veloz, directo contra la superficie de madera y el guardapelo.

La explosión de magia oscura lo hubiese derribado, de no haber tenido tan buen soporte por la posición adquirida. Se sintió igual que un ventarrón, lo empujaba, lo golpeaba. Draco entrecerró los ojos e ignoró la voz siseante que lo llamaba e incitaba a que los abriese.

_Si no veía, no pasaría nada. Si no veía, no pasaría nada. Si no veía…_

Pero cuando un segundo estallido de magia le dio, los entreabrió y la escena de las figuras difusas de Severus y Regulus, muertos, sumado al olor de la sangre y putrefacción, hizo que el ácido le subiese por la garganta. La espada de Gryffindor se le resbaló entre los dedos y cayó, con un ruido sordo al que jamás prestó atención.

Leonis estuvo a su lado cuando se dobló por la fuerza de una arcada. Poco después, con la magia negra ya liberada, no quedaba más que el guardapelo roto sobre el tronco, que Ariadna haría levitar de vuelta a ella para meterlo al cofre, _sólo por seguridad_, decía.

Se limpió las comisuras de la boca con el dorso de la mano y rodeó el cuello del can con los brazos. Leonis frotó la cabeza contra la suya, la lengua áspera rozándole una mejilla para animarlo. Estaba cubierto de sudor frío de pronto, las manos le temblaban de forma apenas perceptible.

_Está vivo_, se fijó, aferrándose con toda sus fuerzas a él. _Está vivo. Los dos lo están._

Cuando se obligó a levantar la mirada, se dio cuenta de que la profesora A se inclinaba hacia él, ofreciéndole una barra de chocolate.

—Un hechizo, un chocolate, y todo estará bien, dragón. No cualquiera se acerca a un Horrocrux a tu edad —Después de llevar a cabo una floritura de varita, Draco sintió el paladar limpio de todo rastro del ácido desagradable, y se animó a quitarle un par de cuadros de chocolate a la barra. El sabor le hizo sonreír un poco cuando le agradeció—. Vamos de vuelta al castillo, yo me quedaré con esto hasta que Dumbie encuentre un buen lugar para esconderlos y que no puedan volver a ser utilizados.

Draco se puso de pie y la siguió, mientras se terminaba el trozo de chocolate. Leonis caminó a su lado conforme salían del sendero del Bosque Prohibido.

—Si- si _él _tiene estos, bueno, estos objetos con su alma...—Por lo que entendía, era de ese modo cómo funcionaba. El asentimiento escueto de Ariadna le hizo pensar que no estaba tan errado—, y estos objetos todavía andan por ahí, ¿no quiere decir que...?

Gesticuló, sin saber qué palabras utilizar para expresarse. La bruja le dirigió una mirada que casi parecía de disculpa.

—Sí —Lo cortó—, tienes razón. Voldemort en verdad no ha estado muerto todos estos años. Hay pedazos de él por ahí y puede volver, si alguien sabe cómo utilizarlos.

Draco se forzó a tomar una profunda inhalación, pese al frío helado que se instaló en el fondo de su estómago. Rascó detrás de una de las orejas de Leonis, sólo para distraerse.

—Pero no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte ahora —Insistió, con suavidad—. Dumbie y yo te haremos saber las cosas más importantes a su debido tiempo, para que puedas estar preparado para lo que viene.

Tras una leve vacilación, se animó a preguntar, con un hilo de voz:

—¿Y _qué_ es lo que viene?

Ella desvió la vista hacia el cielo nocturno por un momento. Luego se rio.

—Quién sabe. Nunca vi _Adivinación_.

Sabía que no era una respuesta real, y ella debía ser consciente de que tenía dicho conocimiento; sin embargo, ni la profesora le hizo una aclaración, ni Draco insistió con el tema.

Ellos se lo dirían a su tiempo. Si eran siete Horrocruxes, y ya llevaban uno destruido, ¿no era una verdadera ventaja, para un comienzo?

Ariadna acababa de guardar la espada de Gryffindor en el Sombrero, que levitaba junto a su cabeza, cuando escucharon el grito. Se encontraban a las afueras del Bosque Prohibido y estaba más oscuro que cuando entraron, a excepción de ese punto destellante que _crecía y crecía._

Merlín.

¡Era la cabaña de Hagrid, incendiándose!

Draco ahogó un grito e hizo ademán de correr hacia allá, cuando se percató de que Fang daba saltos y correteaba, desesperado, en torno a la propiedad, y su dueño intentaba reducir las llamas en base a encantamientos de agua. Leonis se metió en su camino y casi lo hizo tropezar para detenerlo. La profesora le pidió que esperase y se acercó a la cabaña, para ayudar a apagar el incendio.

Poco después, los demás profesores llegarían con idénticas expresiones estupefactas, a excepción de Dumbledore, que lucía más bien divertido. En medio del ajetreo, a Draco se le olvidó que aún le quedaban muchas, muchas preguntas que hacer.

* * *

**Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia, tuve en claro varios puntos. Que Dumbie sería su mentor, que tendría mis propios Merodeadores, que no le mentirían a Draco sin motivo aparente, y que Draco no es valiente. Es un niño de once años, punto. Los niños de once años no suelen quemar a sus profesores, ver imágenes de sus tutores muertos y seguir como si nada ¿?**

**Ya ven por qué les avisé del cambio en la edad de Lucius y Cissy ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**(1970) Amigos**_

Lucius pretendió ignorarla por alrededor de veinte minutos, tiempo que aprovechó para comer de su plato y probar el por qué los banquetes de Hogwarts eran tan alabados. No le parecían gran cosa. La comida de la Mansión podía ser mil veces mejor.  
Tenía once años. Acababa de ser enviado a Slytherin.  
Ella también. Pero no era la razón por la que fingía no percatarse de su presencia, ni de su mirada insistente.  
_Era el olor.  
_Ella era una niña de su edad, morena, de cabello que sólo podía definir como _esponjoso y sin clase_. Desprendía un olor demasiado dulzón, que le picaba en la nariz. Era algún tipo de magia extraña, sin duda.  
—Malfoy —Cuando se cansó de ser ignorada, lo llamó con suavidad. Lucius no contestó, aunque ralentizó sus movimientos al llevarse el tenedor a la boca—, seamos amigos. Necesito un amigo.  
Cuando la observó de reojo, la niña le enseñó una sonrisa amplia. Los colmillos le sobresalían un poco.  
Sólo respondió por educación.  
—No —Y volvió a su cena. Ella se rio, sin embargo.  
—¡Perfecto! Nos vemos mañana en la Sala Común para ir a la primera clase- préstame tu libro, por cierto, todavía no me compran el mío- ¡ah! Me llamo Ariadna —Ladeó la cabeza, metiéndose en su campo de visión por la fuerza. Lucius le frunció el ceño, esperando una disculpa o una explicación de su comportamiento. No obtuvo ninguna—. Ariadna Zabini. Ahora soy tu mejor amiga.  
Él meneó la cabeza, incrédulo.  
—No —Repitió.  
—Yo creo que sí —Se enderezó y fijó su mirada en otro punto, sin dejar de sonreír—. ¡Cissy, hice un amigo! —Anunció a otra niña, agitando los brazos de forma exagerada. _Cissy_ se mostró avergonzada por la atención que recaía sobre ellas, pero esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, desde la distancia segura de varios asientos y estudiantes. Lucius deseaba haber tenido esa suerte.

* * *

**Amo esto, lo admito.**

**Tengo algunas escenas relacionadas a las vidas de este grupo Sly de Merodeadores y esta es de mis favoritas, porque me imagino a Lucius como "¿por qué me pasan estas cosas?". Además, la Ariadna pequeña me causa mucha ternura.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**Dragones (criaturas y personas con ese nombre)**_

—¿...cómo es que metió un drag…? —Draco y Hermione saltaron a la vez para chistearle. Un avergonzado Ron apretó los labios, dio un vistazo alrededor para comprobar que no hubiese nadie prestándoles atención, y se inclinó más cerca de ellos para continuar:—. Pero, en serio, ¿cómo es que el guardabosque metió un dragón a Hogwarts y nadie- lo _notó_?

—Se llama Hagrid —Puntualizó Draco, en el mismo tono bajo—, y le dijo a los profesores que un extraño en Hogsmeade le dio el huevo.

—Tener huevos de dragón es ilegal —Añadió Hermione, con el ceño fruncido—, además, es muy peligroso dejar crecer a uno en un sitio donde...

—Oh, no empieces —Ron emitió un quejido y se dedicó a engullir lo que aún tenía en el plato de su cena.

—Es verdad —Comentó Draco—, fue muy peligroso. Por eso se lo llevan mañana, en la noche, pero podemos verlo una vez. Hagrid dice que se llama Norberto.

—¿Le puso nombre? —Su amiga elevó las cejas, incrédula, y él se encogió de hombros, incapaz de explicarle la forma de pensar del semigigante que conocía de toda la vida.

El que empezaría a ser reconocido como el _Trío dorado, _no tenía idea de que una mesa más allá, había un Slytherin más atento a su conversación que a la cena.

—Funciona —Harry trazó una floritura con la varita, por debajo de la mesa, y deshizo el encantamiento con las líneas en latín que tenía en el pergamino en su otra mano. Se lo tendió de regreso a Pansy.

—No, quédatelo —Ella, que había terminado de comer un rato antes, tenía los codos apoyados en el borde de la mesa y la barbilla recargada en la palma. Le sonreía de _esa _manera extraña en que lo hacía desde el primer día de clases, pero por alguna razón, Harry no le daba importancia a esas alturas—. Conseguiré más con los elfos de mi casa, hay libros de hechizos completos, con los dibujos hechos a mano...¿quieres alguno?

Él asintió, de forma distraída. Libros de hechizos sonaban bien, si podía aprender unos que otros no sabían. No escuchó el resto de la conversación de la niña, ni las preguntas de Crabbe y Goyle sobre por qué tenía _esa cara que daba miedo, _porque estaba dándole vueltas a las palabras que el encantamiento de máxima audición lo ayudó a captar desde la mesa de los Gryffindor.

Había un dragón en Hogwarts, una bestia peligrosa que sería sacada la siguiente noche.

Sonrió cuando tuvo una idea.

—_Pans_ —Había descubierto que ella daba un brinco, totalmente emocionada, cuando la llamaba así; la volvía más predispuesta a ayudar o aceptar lo que le dijese—, ¿no podrás pedirle una cámara a tus elfos también?

Los Potter no tenían elfos en casa —_a James nunca le gustaron, Lily consideraba horrible la esclavitud de las 'pobres criaturas'_—, así que el que ella pusiese los dos suyos, a servicio de Harry, resultaba una ventaja interesante. Oh, esa sí que era una buena amiga.

—Creo que puedo conseguir la de madre por un día o dos —Explicó ella, removiéndose en su asiento—. ¿Por qué?

—Tenemos algo importante que demostrar.

Después de todo, alguien tenía que seguir consciente de que el niño-que-vivió estaba lejos de ser perfecto. Y a su padre le interesaría mucho saber del dragón del guardabosque, seguramente lo suficiente para comentárselo a su buen amigo el Ministro de Magia.

—_0—_

Pero por supuesto que el _niño-que-vivió-para-ser-un-presumido_ tenía que convertirse en la estrella de su equipo de Quidditch también. No le bastó con atrapar la snitch con la boca en el primer partido —_¿cómo atrapabas la snitch con la boca? Harry no podía explicárselo—,_ ni volar de cabeza y arrebatársela al otro Buscador frente a sus narices en el segundo, ni volar de pie sobre la escoba para saltar hacia ella y capturarla en el aire, en el tercero.

Oh, no, él no podía _sólo _quedarse como el jugador más joven del último siglo. Aquello sería demasiado _simple _para el gran héroe joven de Hogwarts.

Harry hacía oídos sordos a los vítores de los estúpidos leones en el pasillo. Sí, sí, ganaron contra los Ravenclaw por más de doscientos puntos y más de la mitad se los debían a Malfoy, pero no era razón alguna para que hubiesen sacado al muy idiota en los hombros del estadio, ni que todavía revoloteasen a su alrededor, como si fuese un imán imposible para ellos.

Malfoy ni siquiera era _tan _increíble. Puede que hubiese visto uno o dos jugadores malos, la Buscadora de Ravenclaw tampoco era buena, pero no significaba que el niño-que-vivió fuese la más reciente maravilla en el ámbito deportivo mágico.

Por suerte, su padre le había dicho que le compraría una escoba de última generación, y hablaría con Dumbledore para donar otras al equipo de Slytherin, una vez que hubiese entrado. Entonces le demostraría al estúpido de Malfoy, en el campo, que no era ninguna competencia en realidad.

—Estás asustando a Crabbe, de nuevo —Harry miró hacia un lado, a Nott, que tenía los ojos puestos en su libro. Pansy conversaba con otras niñas de primero y segundo de Slytherin, en torno a una banca del patio interno, Crabbe y Goyle estaban a unos pasos de ellos, quietos y erguidos, como los mastodontes sin cerebro que demostraban ser. Luchó por relajar su expresión para no parecer de mal humor; no importaba el tamaño de esos dos, eran unos miedosos por dentro.

Los Slytherin de primero se rehusaron a asistir al partido, bajo la premisa de que no les incumbían los asuntos de leones y águilas. Harry les dijo a sus compañeros que permanecerían en el castillo, y de algún modo, el aviso llegó a algunos de segundo, que lo encontraron lógico y decidieron seguir su iniciativa. Aquello les dejó el castillo, en calma, para ellos solos durante un largo rato.

Era curioso que los de segundo lo hubiesen hecho. Harry pensaba que era una buena señal para ellos. _Si pudiese convencer a los de segundo de seguirlos, y luego acercarse a los de tercero…_

Bueno, esos eran otros planes. Lo que le importaba ese día era el motivo de que llevase una cámara en el maletín y estuviese esperando desde la hora del almuerzo, atento a cualquier señal de inusual movimiento en dirección al patio.

Suponía que se irían cuando anocheciese, momento en que el resto no estaría tan atentos y los corredores se encontrarían casi vacíos. Claro que el niño-que-vivió no correría el riesgo de arruinar su imagen ideal de héroe.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? —Se le ocurrió preguntar, sólo para pasar el tiempo.

Sin dejar de repasar las líneas, Nott alzó el libro para que viese la cubierta. _"Ilusiones y sortilegios: el arte del buen engaño mágico"_. Harry arqueó las cejas.

—Interesante —Theo se reacomodó y emitió un vago sonido afirmativo. No pudo sacarle más conversación que esa, ni siquiera cuando comenzó a pincharle la mejilla con el índice, porque se moría del aburrimiento.

Luego Pansy recordó su existencia y no pudo salvarse de ser arrastrado hacia el patio con las niñas. Aparentemente, querían una opinión "diferente" de un asunto sobre largos de la falda escolar y otra cosa que no entendió, pero hizo que les dedicase una mirada larga de _¿y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? _que tampoco bastó para evitar que su amiga deslizase un brazo bajo el suyo y lo retuviese ahí.

Mientras Harry sufría de los inicios de su amistad con Pansy Parkinson, en la Torre de Gryffindor, Draco le cubría la boca a una sorprendida Hermione para que no gritase cuando le enseñaron la capa de invisibilidad y a _Serpensortia._

—Es para que vayamos y regresemos sin problemas, ¿bien? —Inquirió Draco, hablándole con suavidad para no alterarla. Ella miraba a uno y luego al otro, dubitativa, y terminaba por aceptar que era la mejor opción que tenían.

Cuando el trío dorado saliese, resguardados por la capa y guiados por el mapa, sólo uno de ellos se percataría de la viñeta con el nombre de cierto Slytherin, que deambulaba por un pasillo alejado de su Sala Común, cerca del toque de queda. A su vez, lo que Harry no tenía idea cuando distinguió un leve quejido de la voz de Weasley, perdiéndose por un corredor al que jamás lo vio entrar, fue que no eran los únicos levantados.

Estaba seguro de haberlo oído. Sólo Weasley soltaba ese quejido de tan poca gracia como un animal herido.

A unos metros, la puerta principal se abrió y una brisa se coló hacia adentro. Él comenzó a preguntarse si sería posible que fuesen tan rápidos que no los notaba, o si alguno manejaría uno de los hechizos desilusionadores que estaban en el libro que Pansy le dio; lo dudaba. Los Gryffindor debían ser demasiado idiotas para ello.

Harry dio un vistazo alrededor, vaciló, y terminó por caminar hacia el patio, bajo su capa con amuletos de calor y con la cámara en mano. En cierto punto, entre mirar hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nadie se daría cuenta de que se iba de noche, y volver la cabeza hacia adelante para comprobar la proximidad de la cabaña del semigigante, notó a tres niños que entraban por la puerta de atrás. _¿Y ellos de dónde salieron?_

Volvió a ver alrededor, por si acaso. Iba a practicar ese hechizo desilusionador cuanto antes. Si los Gryffindor podían, él también y con mayor facilidad.

La cabaña tenía una ventana en el lateral y se acercó despacio, a gatas, para asomarse por uno de los bordes. Dentro, la chimenea estaba encendida, el guardabosque se encontraba con su perro cazador, un hombre joven de cabello tan rojo como el Weasley, que estrechaba la mano de Malfoy y saludaba a la Comadreja con un abrazo, y el dragón.

Merlín_. ¡Un dragón real!_

Debía tener el tamaño de un perro mediano, las escamas negras, las alas plegadas contra el cuerpo. Escupía leves flamas y cenizas en cada respiración, y supuso que fue responsable del incendio misterioso del que tanto se habló en el castillo el día anterior por la mañana.

Empezaron a platicar, el Weasley mayor se agachó y extendió una de las alas de la bestia. El semigigante gesticulaba y sollozaba, Draco le daba palmadas alentadoras en el brazo. Era una imagen de lo más absurda que el niño fuese quien pretendía calmarlo.

Harry levantó la cámara, rogó porque el cristal de la ventana disimulase el sonido del interruptor, y tomó dos fotos tan rápido como el mecanismo le permitía, sacando una para guardarla en su túnica y después tomando la otra. Se alejó medio agazapado, la segunda fotografía aún en una mano, y echó a correr de vuelta al castillo.

Cuando cerró la puerta principal, se recargó en esta durante un instante, con la sensación apremiante de ser observado, y dejó toda sutileza al correr de nuevo, en dirección a las mazmorras. Filch lo notó a lo lejos, la señora Norris le chilló; si no hubiese sido por la intervención de Peeves, que se puso a fastidiar a la gata, podrían haberlo atrapado ahí.

Acababa de bajar el último escalón hacia las mazmorras, cuando se encontró con el perro negro, agazapado justo frente a la entrada de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Se detuvo. Leonis lo miraba fijamente, los ojos le brillaban en las semipenumbras.

Luego un agarre firme se cerró en torno al cuello de su capa y fue levantado unos centímetros.

—Dámela.

Con un quejido ahogado, el niño dejó la fotografía sobre la mano de del profesor Snape. Este lo soltó de inmediato.

—Cincuenta puntos menos a Slytherin —Harry se dio la vuelta, ceñudo e indignado, cuando escuchó cómo la rasgaba.

—¡Soy de su Casa!

—Es un niño insolente, egocéntrico y malcriado. La Casa de Salazar no admite menos que la excelencia de sus integrantes —Cuando sólo quedaban trozos de la fotografía, el profesor los quemó con un chasquido—. Use la cabeza, no cause problemas a otros sin razón. ¿No hemos tenido suficiente con que todos nos crean del lado equivocado de la guerra?

—Yo no tengo nada que ver en eso, ni siquiera lo recuerdo.

—Usted no, pero el resto sí. Ahora, váyase a la cama, si no quiere ser de quien hable mañana, cuando los demás pregunten por qué faltan _cien_ puntos a su contador.

Harry abrió y cerró la boca, pero la réplica no salió. Apretó las manos en puños y entró a la Sala Común dando pisotones. Le regresó su cámara a Pansy, que lo esperaba en un sillón, y se metió al dormitorio sin responder una sola de sus preguntas.

Al quitarse la capa, se dio cuenta de que aún le quedaba la primera foto, una en la que se veía al semigigante llorón, el Weasley y el trio dorado, observando una de las alas del dragón. La vio por un momento, luego decidió sentarse en el escritorio y comenzar la carta a la que iba a adjuntarla.

Mientras escribía, dos notas aparecieron por encima de él y cayeron sobre su regazo y el escritorio.

_"¿Por qué nos seguiste?"_

_"Hagrid podría perder su empleo si le cuentas a alguien lo que viste. Si no te agrado, métete conmigo, no con él"_

Él bufó. Dejó las notas a un lado, hasta que se esfumaron por sí mismas, y terminó la suya. La metió al sobre y la guardó en el bolsillo de su uniforme para el día siguiente.

Por la mañana, incluso antes de desayunar, la Lechucería sería su primer destino. Le dijo a los chicos que lo esperasen en el comedor y fue solo, la carta en una mano.

Estaba seguro de que su padre apreciaría que velase por la seguridad de los estudiantes de ese modo. No debía haber alguien en el colegio que los pusiese en peligro así, ni profesores y un director que lo permitiesen como ellos hicieron.

_Sabía_ que hacía lo correcto. Si el semigigante no quería ser echado, que se hubiese comportado, ¿no?

_Sí_, se convenció, _claro que sí._

Pero cuando estaba en lo alto de la Lechucería, atando la carta a la pata de Hedwig, su determinación vaciló al ver al niño rubio junto a uno de los huecos-cama de las lechuzas, lloriqueando por un zarpazo que le hizo aquella a la que le pedía algo.

Harry se detuvo a mitad de su tarea. Cuando Malfoy se quitaba la sangre del dedo, metiéndoselo a la boca, daba un vistazo alrededor para comprobar que no hubiese nadie, y casi por casualidad, sus miradas se encontraban.

Resopló y se dispuso a continuar atando la carta, sus dedos ya no formaban un lazo firme y seguro. Los pasos que se acercaron a él, despacio, lo hicieron tensarse más y más a medida que el niño-que-vivió se aproximaba. Leonis lo seguía, pero se detuvo un poco más allá y se sentó en el suelo.

—¿Qué? —Espetó, de peor humor de lo que hubiese querido admitir, cuando pasó un momento en que Malfoy estuvo de pie a su lado y no dijo nada.

Al encararlo, se dio cuenta de que aquella sería la primera vez que hablaban _en verdad_ desde la tienda de túnicas; Malfoy volvía a lucir como el niño tímido y desorientado de la plataforma contraria.

Aunque no lo hubiese reconocido, esa imagen lo ablandó_. Sólo un poco._

—¿Qué quieres? —Insistió. Hedwig estaba posada sobre el dorso de una de sus manos, esperando la indicación para echar a volar; así de bien entrenada la tenía, desde las lecciones que le dio en Godric's Hollow.

Malfoy extrajo una pieza pequeña de uno de sus bolsillos y se la tendió. Cuando colocó la palma hacia arriba, se percató de que lo que veía era una escama negra de dragón, con el tamaño de uno de sus pulgares.

Harry levantó las cejas.

—Conseguí algunas para los chicos y para mí. Hagrid- el semigigante —Le recordó, del día en la tienda, con una sonrisa titubeante—, dice que 'liman asperezas'. Es algo así como que, se la das a alguien con quien no te lleves bien o hayas tenido un problema, y se solucionará o empezará a mejorar.

—Eso es estúpido.

Habló sin pensar, y para su sorpresa, el niño se rio por lo bajo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo sé, pero era una buena excusa para hablarte y no fue difícil conseguir otra —La agitó frente a él, instándolo a que la tomase. Cuando lo hizo, movió los brazos y Hedwig voló de vuelta a su percha.

La hizo girar entre sus dedos y la observó contra el reflejo de la luz. Tenía que admitir que era bastante linda.

—¿Por qué? —Musitó, frunciéndole el ceño—. ¿Eres idiota o algo así? No me agradas.

Draco vaciló un instante y dio un vistazo por encima del hombro, hacia el perro. Luego carraspeó.

—Mis padres fueron a Slytherin —Comentó, balanceándose sobre los pies—, sus amigos eran Slytherin. Mi padrino, uno de mis tutores y amigos. Sé- _sé_ qué hace un Slytherin al que se le da, ya sabes, la _oportunidad_ de ser bueno.

Soltó un bufido incrédulo, pero él se adelantó a lo que fuese que estaba por responder.

—No me gustó que te metieras con uno de mis amigos —Siguió, en un susurro—, porque nunca he tenido uno de mi edad, Ron es el primero, y lo trataste mal. Cuando nos conocimos, pensé que serías tú el primero. No fuiste malo en la tienda, sólo- un poco cretino. No creo que seas _malo_ entonces.

Harry seguía boquiabierto cuando el niño-que-vivió empezó a caminar de reversa, excusándose con tener que ir con los chicos, conforme se alejaba sin dejar de verlo. El perro fue tras él.

—Potter, tú- —Malfoy se pasó una mano por el cabello, echándolo hacia atrás— ¿juegas Quidditch?

Sin pensarlo, volvió a elevar las cejas.

—¿Quién _no _juega Quidditch?

La sonrisa de Malfoy fue leve, pero resplandeciente.

—Practica para el próximo año, hace falta un Buscador al que no le den miedo las bludgers ni empujarme.

—Soy Cazador —Aclaró él, cruzándose de brazos. Todavía tenía la escama encerrada entre los dedos—, pero te podría ganar en cualquier posición.

Él asintió, como si hubiese sido la respuesta que esperaba.

—¡Ya veremos, Potter! —Se despidió con un gesto, avanzando como era debido al llegar a las escaleras.

—Es en serio —Se quejó—, ¡te voy a destrozar en el campo!

—¡Inténtalo!

Harry estrechó los ojos al pasillo ya desierto y resopló. La escama era lisa, rígida y fría contra su palma.

Desde una de las perchas, Hedwig ululó para llamar su atención y ladeó la cabeza. La carta aún estaba en su pata.

_Cuando nos conocimos, pensé que serías tú el primero._

Harry recordaba haber estado muy aburrido ese día. Pero, si alguien le hubiese preguntado, puede que hubiese estado _menos _aburrido al dejar la tienda, a sabiendas de que conocería a alguien de su edad en cuanto entrase al colegio.

Se restregó los ojos, guardó la escama en su bolsillo y procedió a desatar la carta en la pata de la lechuza, que volvió a ulular, como si entendiese lo que hacía y preguntase por qué. Él no habría sabido qué respuesta darle.

Estuvo especialmente irritable en clases ese día, al punto de que incluso Pansy se retrajo un poco y lo dejó en paz un rato. Por la noche, sin embargo, escribió la que sería la verdadera carta a sus padres, para contarles que _alguien _le regaló una escama de dragón.

Cuando llegase la siguiente nota —_un breve __"¿Todavía me odias?"_ _—, _él buscaría papel para contestarle.

_"Todavía pienso que eres un idiota"_

—_0—_

El día en que un tumulto de estudiantes llenaba el corredor principal del colegio, claro que el niño-que-vivió tenía que estar ahí. Harry se detuvo, a punto de entrar al comedor, y sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo detrás de él.

—¿Qué está pasando ahí? —Desde donde estaban, no distinguía más que al director, otro mago igual o más anciano, y a Malfoy en el medio, diciéndole algo al segundo, mientras le entregaba un paquete pequeño de papel marrón y simple.

Para su sorpresa, fue Nott, despegando la mirada de su libro, quien le respondió.

—Nicolás Flamel, el famoso Alquimista. Dicen que vino a buscar algo que se guardaba en este colegio y le pertenece —Contó, en tono solemne, al resto de Slytherin de primero. Harry hizo una expresión pensativa, arrugando el entrecejo, sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

—¿Creen que eso fuese lo que Quirrell buscaba?

—Yo digo que sí —Ambos intercambiaron miradas. Theo se encogió de hombros después—. Algunas de sus creaciones hacen cosas impresionantes.

—¿Como qué? —Inquirió Pansy, en su lugar.

—Como revivir personas —Frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza, para fijarse bien en la escena que representaban ambos magos ancianos hablándole al niño rubio, que no dejaba de asentir y emitir respuestas cortas—, aunque no creo que las reviva iguales a cómo eran vivos. Nada lo hace.

Harry decidió que luego podrían averiguar más, si querían, y les dijo que siguiesen hacia el comedor. Cuando empezó a alejarse, varios pasos a ritmos diferentes lo siguieron enseguida.

Antes de que pudiese dirigirse a su mesa, alguien chocó con él. Giró la cabeza, listo para espetarle que viese por dónde iba, cuando se encontró con la disculpa a medias del Weasley, silenciada tan pronto como se dio cuenta de a quién le hablaba.

—Ciego —Fue lo único que dijo, con la expresión deformada por el desagrado. Harry le frunció el ceño.

—¿Hablas de ti mismo?

Weasley abrió la boca para contestar, pero se fijó a tiempo en su cuello, y sólo atinó a boquear y mirar a su compañera. Granger tardó alrededor de medio segundo más en percatarse.

—¿Por qué...?

Él, en cambio, les pasó por un lado, con la barbilla en alto y chocando su hombro contra el idiota de Weasley. Al sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin, Pansy se inclinó hacia un lado, para hablarle en voz baja.

—¿Qué le pasó a esos dos con tu colgante de dragón? —Harry se encogió de hombros, de forma teatral.

Les había contado a los chicos, esa misma mañana, que un amigo de sus padres, que trabajaba con _Artes Oscuras_, le envió la cuerda negra con la escama de dragón. Ellos no hicieron más que alabar el curioso obsequio.

—Será la envidia porque a él nunca le han dado nada que no hubiesen usado todos sus hermanos antes.

Mientras los oía reírse por lo bajo, se dio cuenta de que los dos Gryffindor interceptaban a Malfoy en la entrada. Weasleay le agarraba el brazo y hacia una pregunta, él sacudía la cabeza y fruncía el ceño.

En cuanto el trío dorado tomó asiento, en la mesa opuesta a la de las serpientes, y esos dos volvieron a sumarse en una plática sobre quién sabe qué tema, hubo un instante en que el niño-que-vivió levantó la mirada hacia él.

Harry arqueó una ceja, inquisitivo. Malfoy gesticuló un simple "Buscador" con los labios, sin emitir ningún sonido, le guiñó y luego giró el rostro para responder a lo que fuese que Granger le decía.

Nadie comentó el sutil detalle de que Draco Malfoy llevase un brazalete con una escama de dragón negra, idéntica a la suya. Pero Nott lo observó un momento; cuando le preguntó qué le pasaba con él, su compañero de cuarto replicó un "nada" y continuó sumergido en uno de sus libros, imperturbable.

Dicen que la piedra filosofal fue robada unas semanas después de ser retirada de Hogwarts, antes de que Flamel tuviese tiempo de poner todos sus asuntos en orden y destruirla. Ni Draco, ni Harry, entenderían qué consecuencias podría tener aquel suceso, hasta varios años después.

—_0—_

Al final de ese año, Slytherin tenía puntos suficientes para ganar la Copa de las Casas. Luego llegó Dumbledore con su obvia preferencia, otorgando puntos a Malfoy, por valentía, por rescatar a sus compañeros, por astucia, y hasta por _respirar_ tan bien como sólo él lo hacía. Gryffindor los sobrepasó por diez puntos exactos.

Harry apretó la mandíbula al ver que los colores de los estandartes en el comedor cambiaban. Los chicos se quejaban por lo bajo, los _Sly_ mayores lucían en verdad indignados.

En la mesa de los profesores, notó, Snape miraba con el ceño fruncido al director.

Aquello era interesante.

Desde ese momento, comenzó a trazar un pequeño plan para el siguiente año.

* * *

**Damas y caballeros, así es cómo te saltas media hora de película, la mitad de un libro y das hincapié a las futuras mejoras de la relación entre los "rivales". Se me hizo súper divertido que me estuviesen comentando en wtt que me salté todo eso y yo re "pues si ya todos sabemos lo que pasó aquí…" ¿?**

**La verdad es que el primer libro lo hice bastante al estilo Deus Ex Machina de forma completamente intencional. Nunca entendí ciertos aspectos sobre HP, así que quise reírme un poco de esto, tomarlo como humor, ya saben. Lo que más disfruté, además del héroe miedoso que es Dracobebé, fue la bolita de ira de Harry. Si la saga hubiese tenido perspectivas de Draco, uff, no dudo de que hubiesen sido más o menos así xd**

**Las escamas me resultaron un lindo detalle ;)**

**El segundo año es más largo, el tercero un poco más, y así sucesivamente. Pero en realidad no tenía planeado alargarme nada con este; fue casi por completo ambientación, para que vean de qué va y cómo funciona, en relación al canon.**

**¡Ahora sí contesto sus comentarios!**

**No les diré si Reg y Sev son pareja xd es un secreto a **_**vox populi**_** ¿?**

**Sí, la piedra fue mal protegida en el canon, pero hablamos de Albus. Él ni siquiera le habló a Harry de los Horrocruxes cuando tenían tiempo de buscarlos, nooo, él esperó a que Voldy estuviese por ahí, haciendo de las suyas.**

**Voldy desaparece igual que en el canon, esa parte me dejó pensando, creo que no entendí el comentario, lo siento :c**

**Opd. Amé la CEMpD; tengo algo como eso en una saga viejísima que escribí, pero no sé por qué nunca se me había ocurrido agregarla al mundo de HP. Me encantaaa, es una genial idea ;)**

**Creo que lo dejaré hasta aquí por ahora. Seguro van a tener algunas reacciones explosivas al final del primer año, jajaja. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**1992**_

—...eh, Neville, ¡Neville!

—¿Por qué lo llamas? —Ron le frunció el ceño. Draco rodó los ojos y resopló.

—Anda solo.

—¿Y eso qué?

—¿A ti te gustaría ir solo por el Callejón Diagón en agosto, Ron? —Le espetó Hermione, cruzada de brazos. El niño pareció considerarlo un rato, desviando la mirada a su bulliciosa familia.

—No creo que ande solo —Fue lo único que respondió, en voz baja.

Draco ignoró su quejido y se apartó del clan Weasley, que había decidido que lo adoptarían como uno más desde que la madre de Ron consideró que estaba muy delgado, y a la hermanita de este le resultó 'linda' la cicatriz que tenía en el pómulo. Su compañero estaba de pie afuera del escaparate de una floristería, con un caldero en el brazo, y dio un vistazo nervioso alrededor cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien lo llamaba.

Hermione y Leonis, siempre a su lado, lo siguieron. A Ron le tomó unos segundos más decidirse por ir tras ellos.

Ya tenían _casi_ todos los útiles para el segundo año. No creía que a la señora Weasley le molestase una demora de un momento, antes de ir a la librería.

—Hey, Neville —Se detuvo frente a él. Miró dentro de la tienda, luego alrededor. Decían que sus padres estaban muertos, ¿así que con quién iba de compras? Draco sólo sabía que, en su caso, no le gustaría estar sin compañía en ese lugar, y _no_, no era nada más porque de tanto tiempo en el castillo, los lugares amplios lo incomodasen. O tal vez sí—. ¿Cómo vas con tu lista? ¿Tienes todo? —Cuando el niño empezó a balbucear, como ocurría cada vez que estaba en su presencia, le arrebató el pergamino para echarle una ojeada. Gran parte de los materiales ya estaban tachados.

Hermione lo codeó, a manera de regaño por su poca educación, él rodó los ojos y le tendió la lista de útiles de vuelta. Neville boqueó, incapaz de pronunciar un agradecimiento completo.

Le hacía gracia cuando se ponía así, como le haría ver a un Puffskein enojado o a un crup malcriado. Cuando se rio, su compañero empezó a hacer unos pucheros, que no lograron hacerlo sentir mal.

—¿Quieres venir con noso…?

Su pregunta, sin embargo, quedaría a medias cuando la puerta junto a ellos se abriese, y de esta, saliese una mujer envuelta en un vestido holgado, con un bolso enorme y abultado, un sombrero finalizado con el tocado de una larga y estilizada pluma rosa brillante. No tenía idea de cuántos años poseería; siempre le era difícil reconocer la edad de un mago o bruja.

Cuando formó un rictus de desprecio con los labios, muy similar al de su padrino, aparentó un rostro más curtido y envejecido.

—Neville Frank Longbottom —El aludido se enderezó por reflejo, poniéndose pálido al darse la vuelta para encararla. La bruja estrechó los ojos, su mirada juzgadora pasando por encima de los tres con un escrutinio veloz e infalible.

Draco llevaba el glamour sobre el rostro para evitar que la cicatriz fuese visible. Pese a ese detalle, podría jurar que ella se detuvo un instante más del justo en su cara. Quizás era de esas que tenían la habilidad de distinguir los buenos _glamours_ al estar cerca de ellos; nunca podía escaparse de esas brujas, por mucho que lo intentase.

En definitiva, aquello de _salir_ de Hogwarts no era lo suyo.

—¿Son tus amigos? —Inquirió la anciana, tocando un costado del niño con el bastón que llevaba en una de sus manos.

—Son- so- son mis- mis compañeros en- en Hog-

—¿Gryffindors entonces? —Interrumpió. Hubo tres asentimientos simultáneos que le contestaron. Neville aún boqueaba, al borde de un colapso—. Nombres completos. Ahora.

—Ronald Weasley.

—Hermione Granger.

—Draco Malfoy —A pesar de que supuso que aquello capturaría su atención, la anciana entrecerró los ojos de nuevo a los tres tensos niños, y se dirigió a Hermione, apuntándola con su bastón.

—Tú. Segundo apellido.

Ella vaciló por una fracción de segundo, ganándose una mirada colérica de la mujer.

—Jones, señora.

—Ninguno de esos apellidos son de magos o brujas.

—No, señora —Tras otro momento bajo el severo escrutinio, la bruja volvió a él—. Malfoy. Te pareces a tu padre, excepto por los ojos, son-

—Como los de mi madre —Asintió y esbozó la sonrisa 'encantadora' que Regulus decía que no tenía fallos—; ya me lo han dicho.

La bruja le dio un escueto asentimiento.

—¿Quién los trajo y hacia dónde se dirigen? —Cuando los tres hablaron a la vez, la mujer les chisteó. Lo señaló a él—. Contesta tú.

—Estoy con los Weasley —Apuntó a su amigo—, pero sus padres también están por aquí —Luego a Hermione, que asintió para confirmarlo—. Justo ahora íbamos hacia la librería.

Ella observó a Neville de reojo, en silencio y cabizbajo.

—Deberíamos ir con tus amigos a la librería, Neville —El niño alzó la mirada hacia la bruja, incrédulo.

—¿E- en- en serio?

—Muévete antes de que cambie de opinión. No tenemos todo el día.

No había terminado de decirlo, cuando Neville ya se había unido a ellos y preguntaba _"¿por dónde, por dónde?"._ Draco se rio y le pidió que se calmase. Lo arrastró del brazo, en cuanto descubrieron que su compañero no podía escabullirse entre los magos adultos, sin ser llevado lejos por la multitud.

Mientras hacían comentarios en voz baja sobre las compras y los eventos transcurridos entre estas —_como uno de los gemelos levantándolo sobre sus hombros y diciéndole que tomase un frasco de loción crece-cabello y le cambiase la etiqueta por una de loción para afeitar mágica, Ginny arrugando la nariz frente a las túnicas de sus hermanos y maravillada cuando tuvieron que comprarle una a ella, las expresiones fascinadas de los padres muggles de Hermione_—, Draco sentía una mirada fija en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Cuando vio por encima del hombro, se percató de que la señora Longbottom caminaba con expresión severa; junto a ella, Leonis agitaba la cola, dándole algunos vistazos de vez en cuando.

Intentó hacer memoria de la lista de nombres de la Orden del Fénix. Regulus tenía una fotografía del grupo completo, en el piso oculto de Hogwarts, donde salía el matrimonio Malfoy, por la época en que no era más que un bebé, y estaba seguro de que casi podía evocar los rostros de los que le señalaron como los padres de Neville, Alice y Frank.

Supuso que, al igual que él, Neville terminó con un tutor legal en cuanto sus padres murieron y tuvo que ser llevado a un lugar seguro durante la guerra, así que no le dio más vueltas al asunto. No eran temas que le interesasen demasiado. Regulus siempre había sido claro con él respecto a ese punto: la familia, aunque importante, no lo podía ser _todo_ para un mago. O personas como ellos terminarían _muy_ mal.

—¿Te gusta ese? —Se puso de puntillas para mirar por encima del hombro de su compañero, que brincó y trastabilló, en su intento de alejar el encuadernado de su vista.

Molly Weasley estaba dividida entre el dictar qué libros tomaba cada uno de sus hijos y tomar un lugar en la fila de un tal Lockhart que firmaba ejemplares del suyo. Hermione acababa de ser arrastrada por sus padres, que querían preguntarle sobre aquel encuadernado con dientes, por lo que su amiga estaba más ocupada en explicarles que _no_, por nada del mundo, fuesen a acercar los dedos sin guantes a ese libro dentado. Él pensaba que era una cuestión de lógica, pero no estaba seguro de si funcionaba igual para los muggles.

Neville tragó en seco al voltearse, la espalda pegada contra la estantería, como si buscase fusionarse con esta para escapar de él. Draco arqueó las cejas y esperó alguna respuesta.

El niño sólo atinó a asentir un par de veces, titubeante.

—A ver, dame —Intentaba no burlarse, _en serio lo intentaba_, pero la mano de Neville temblaba al prácticamente arrojarle el libro y volver a pegarse por completo al estante; no estaba seguro de qué era lo que le daba tanto nerviosismo al pobre tonto. Revisó la cubierta y emitió un breve "hm", agachándose para rascar tras las orejas de Leonis cuando este se acercó y frotó la cabeza contra su pierna—. _Plantas mágicas acuáticas_. Suena..._herbológico_. Deberías pedir que te lo compre a tu- abuela, ¿cierto?

Neville asintió, de nuevo. Le llevó unos segundos expresar la respuesta real en palabras entendibles.

—Ella- mi- mi abuela- cree que debemos comprar _sólo_ lo que sale en la lista —Apuntó al pergamino que llevaba dentro del caldero de útiles, enrollado.

Lo pensó un momento y echó un vistazo alrededor. La señora Longbottom pretendía estar interesada en la narración que el dichoso Lockhart daba al público dentro de la tienda, pero era obvio que no le hacía gracia oír de medio vampiros, banshees miedosas y cómo el mago les ganó.

—¿Ella te da mesada o algo así? —Inquirió. Neville arrugó el entrecejo, confundido—. Dinero, Neville, ¿tu abuela te manda algo de vez en cuando?

Se encogió un poco de hombros.

—Muy de vez en cuando —Aclaró, vacilante—, no piensa que- que lo nece- necesite dentro del colegio.

—Pues este año sí —Concretó, agitando el libro de plantas frente a un aturdido niño, para después meterlo en su propio caldero, junto al resto de los nuevos materiales—. La ancestral casa de los Malfoy te va a dar un préstamo a partir de este momento hasta final de año, para que me pagues por este libro que voy a comprar para ti en secreto.

Neville estaba boquiabierto. Él sonrió y se llevó el índice a los labios. Su compañero imitó el gesto, asintiendo varias veces, luego soltó una risa ahogada.

—¿En- en serio?

—Pero me vas a pagar...o Leonis se va a comer tus tareas —Amenazó, señalándolo con el índice de la forma más acusatoria que era capaz. Neville empalideció un poco al ver que el perro le gruñía.

—Yo- yo te pago- no le digas que se coma mi tarea. El pro- profesor Snape me va a col- colgar de los tobillos si llego sin un ensayo.

Cuando Draco se echó a reír ante la imagen mental, el niño se limitó a hacerle pucheros. Mientras regresaban a un lado de los Weasley, que le preguntaban si consiguió todo lo de la lista, y dejaba que Molly revisase el caldero por él, hablándole de su repentino y recién descubierto amor por las plantas acuáticas para explicar el libro innecesario —_Hermione lo miraba confundida, Ron lo hacía como si hubiese perdido la cabeza_—, había un niño en el piso de arriba que se inclinaba sobre la barandilla con su padrino y le hacía señas de que observase a cierto grupo.

—Ese es —Indicó, en un siseo burlón. A su lado, Sirius ladeó la cabeza, pensativo.

—No parece muy...intrépido. ¿De verdad los estándares del Sombrero han bajado tanto desde que James y yo estudiamos, como para tenerlo a él en Gryffindor? —Harry se encogió de hombros, riendo, y se dejó desordenar el ya de por sí revuelto cabello.

Estaba de puntillas, los brazos flexionados sobre el barandal que lo separaba del espacio que daba al primer piso. En alguna parte de la fila, se encontraba su madre, contándole a James de las hazañas de Lockhart y por qué quería su autógrafo; él, por supuesto, tenía una expresión de absoluta confusión e incredulidad. _Es la sonrisa de Corazón de Bruja_, le había contado su padrino, _se gana hasta a la mujer más lista._ Él comenzaba a pensar que tenía razón al respecto.

—Bueno, él- él tocó una flauta a un perro enorme de tres cabezas —Recordó, en voz baja, sin saber bien por qué lo defendía. _No_, se dijo, _no era una defensa_; no hacía más que aclarar un hecho del pasado, del que todo Hogwarts tenía plena consciencia, además.

—Vaya —Sirius emitió un falso silbido apreciativo, seguido de una de sus carcajadas histéricas y lobunas—, una flauta, ¡qué gran guerrero el que se ha ganado Gryffindor!

Harry se volvió a reír, pero le dio un manotazo en señal de protesta. Sirius chasqueó la lengua y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, arrastrándolo hacia las escaleras.

—Espe- no hemos conseguido todos mis libros —Puntualizó, tirando de una de sus mangas para que le prestase atención. El hombre le enseñó una sonriente radiante.

—Harry, Harry, Harry —Negó con teatral decepción, palmeándole una mejilla—, las mentes comunes necesitan de los...libros —Escupió la palabra, dramático—. Alguien tan extraordinario como mi ahijado, sólo necesita tener su varita a la mano y...¡una de estas! —De improviso, se estiró para alcanzar una esfera de cristal en un estante, que sacudió en el aire al volver a abrazarlo. Se la ofreció. Él la tomó y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, a la vez que la hacía girar entre sus dedos.

—¿Qué es?

—Una Recordadora. Te dirá cuando te levantes tarde y no recuerdes que vas a tener un examen a primera hora —Sirius la tocó dos veces con el índice—; si se pone roja, es que olvidaste algo, ¿lo captas? Nada complicado.

Harry asintió y la deslizó dentro de su caldero, junto a los únicos dos libros que tomaron del piso de arriba, _los importantes_, según Sirius, es decir, _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras_ y _Encantamientos_.

Al detenerse al pie de las escaleras, su padrino largó un pesado suspiro y lo estrechó un poco más.

—Creo que _alguien_ debería rescatar al pobre James.

En la fila, Lily acababa de encontrarse con la madre de Pansy, a quien conocía de cuando fueron a recogerlo en el andén a finales del año anterior y no lograba hacer que su compañera se despegase de él, porque insistía en que no _quería_ quedarse sola. Aquello resultó en que los Potter pasasen una innecesaria media hora extra en la estación, hasta que la bruja apareció para buscar a su hija.

Harry dio una ojeada disimulada alrededor, cauteloso. Ambas mujeres hablaban y gesticulaban hacia el tal Lockhart, James tenía cara de soportar una tortura, Pansy no estaba cerca. No verla era peor que tenerla al frente; Pansy era capaz de cualquier _cosa extraña_.

—Deberías ir tú —Opinó, sólo para no tener que acercarse. Ese fue su error.

En cuanto Sirius lo abandonó para acudir al silencioso llamado de su mejor amigo, un peso repentino cayó sobre la espalda de Harry, que ahogó un grito y se retorció, en vano, para que los brazos que le envolvieron el cuello no lo ahorcasen.

Pansy se había lanzado encima de él y lo saludaba con chillidos emocionados. Junto al oído.

¡Le iba a destrozar el tímpano, por Merlín!

Lloriqueó al intentar apartarla. Tuvo que tolerar más chillidos, un abrazo decente, que se le colgase del brazo y tironease; antes de que se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba, estaban en una sección diferente de la librería y ella le hablaba del libro de _Transformaciones_ que todavía no había adquirido y cómo su madre le confiaba los galeones en un bolso de piel de dragón, traído de Rumania, para que pagase por sus útiles, como la niña responsable que era. Harry estaba seguro de haber adoptado la misma expresión mortificada de su padre segundos atrás.

Entre estanterías y mesas de libros en ofertas, divisó la cabellera rubia que había perdido de vista cuando bajaron del piso superior. Pansy lo llevaba del brazo y parloteaba sin cesar, con esa habilidad tan suya y única de no tomar aire mientras hablaba.

Malfoy estaba rodeado por cinco cabezas pelirrojas y una despeinada y castaña. Parecía que les decía algo y luego se abría paso por unos instantes, para desaparecer en un punto que no estaba dentro de su campo de alcance. Harry empezó a mover la cabeza, de forma inconsciente, para localizarlo a través de las rendijas que dejaban los espacios entre cada uno de los libros.

Lo encontró. Estaba junto a otro niño rubio —_un tono de rubio muy distinto, si alguien se lo preguntaba_—, y le señalaba un par de tomos en una repisa alta, que este intentaba agarrar, sin éxito. Después Malfoy hacía algún comentario con un deje divertido y se ponía de puntillas para tomarlo por él. Sí llegaba.

—¿Qué ves? —Un momento más tarde, Pansy se asomaba sin disimulo por un costado del estante, para descubrir lo que lo tenía tan interesado. Se rio—. Niño-que-vivió a la vista. ¿Lo quieres saludar?

—¿Por qué iba...? —_Oh_. Claro que no hablaba de _saludar_. Harry hizo un gesto veloz con la cabeza, para indicar que lo dejase pasar, y su amiga levantó las cejas. No le dio ninguna explicación; de saber lo que él sabía, el que hubiese llevado una mano a la cadena de su cuello para tirar de la escama de dragón negra, habría sido una respuesta de por sí.

—¿Conoces al niño con que está? Creo que es Longbottom —Ella lucía en verdad extrañada ahora. Cuando reconoció el apellido, entendió por qué.

—¿Longbottom? ¿_Cortocircuito_? ¿_Ese_ Longbottom?

Harry se le acercó por detrás y se asomó también por el borde del estante, encima de la cabeza expuesta de su amiga, de manera que ambos miraban más allá de la barrera de libros.

Unos meses atrás, después de una clase de _Pociones_ especialmente divertida por los estallidos del caldero de cierto Gryffindor torpe, Harry les explicó a sus compañeros lo que era un _"cortocircuito"_ en un aparato muggle y cómo Longbottom debía tener uno en su cuerpo, que no le dejaba hacer bien ni lo más simple. El término se quedó y se convirtió en un apodo, e incluso los rígidos sangrepura que tenía por amigos le encontraban la gracia a la similitud.

—¿Qué hace con Cortocircuito Longbottom? —Espetó, frunciendo el ceño.

—No sé, pero mira eso. Debe andar con las Comadrejas, la familia completa, son como mil- y seguro que por ahí está esa sangresu...la hija de muggles —Se corrigió a sí misma, tras una mirada de advertencia de Harry. Desde que les dejó en claro cuánto detestaba la palabra, y que se lo iba a tomar personal que la dijesen, porque su madre era hija de muggles, sus compañeros eran más cuidadosos de no pronunciarla donde pudiese oír.

—La Comadreja y la sabelotodo son su séquito, lo sabes, pero ese Longbottom- ¿crees que se una también al grupo ahora?

—¿Quién _querría_ que Longbottom se una a lo que sea con él? Ni siquiera el niño dorado podría ser- Merlín bendito, son amigos, ¡mira!

Ante la expresión horrorizada de Pansy, Harry volvió la cabeza e intentó reconocer lo que dejó en shock a su compañera. En el pasillo contiguo, Longbottom intentaba regresarle un libro al caldero de Malfoy, mientras este tiraba de su muñeca y le indicaba qué otros útiles tenía que tomar, arrastrándolo sin hacer caso de sus balbuceos ni que diese vistazos hacia atrás, por encima del hombro, como si buscase a alguien.

—Están haciendo las compras de libros juntos —Pansy arrugó la nariz. Quizás a él le irritaba más de lo que le desagradaba la idea. Quizás hasta lo frustraba. _Sólo un poco_—, es obvio que Longbottom anda perdido, qué tonto. ¿Quieres que...?

De nuevo, ella se calló al ver su cara. Harry le frunció el ceño, miró otra vez a los Gryffindor y asintió, sin fijarse en la dirección que tomaba al escabullirse lejos. Pansy sabría qué hacer.

Él continuó de su lado del pasillo, llenando el caldero dejado atrás por su amiga con los libros que todavía estaban sin tachar de la lista de útiles, y no se sobresaltó cuando escuchó un quejido y un grito ahogado. Sin prisas, tomó un libro cualquiera de_ Transformaciones_, y escribió algunas simples palabras con su pluma recién comprada.

Luego se asomó hacia el corredor aledaño, que era un desastre de libros caídos. Lo único que alcanzó a divisar de Pansy, alejándose del barandal del segundo piso del que los arrojó, fue un mechón de cabello negro fuera de su coleta que se movía por la rapidez con la que huía, un atisbo del vestido gris y verde de ese día.

Longbottom estaba sentado en el suelo, acariciándose la cabeza y recogiendo libros sin fijarse en los títulos. Malfoy acababa de agacharse para hacer lo mismo cuando Harry se acercó y puso el pie sobre la cubierta de uno, que era el que intentaba recoger.

El niño-que-vivió levantó la cabeza, con una petición en la boca, que murió al reconocer quién era. Tiró del libro, dirigiéndole una mirada de reprimenda, Harry se rio al quitar el pie de encima para que pudiese tomarlo y devolverlo al caldero del otro.

—Mira bien las portadas, Nev —Ordenó a su compañero. _¿Nev?_

_¿Le decía Nev?_

Harry se cruzó de brazos y le dio a Longbottom una mirada desagradable cuando este lo vio, que bastó para que agachase la cabeza y se apresurase a recoger lo que le quedaba. Se forzó a relajar su expresión y le tendió el libro que llevaba consigo a Malfoy.

—¿Qué...?

—Al manos de mantequilla ese se le cayó cerca de mí —Cabeceó hacia Longbottom y agitó el libro, para que lo tomase. Malfoy lo recibió y lo metió al caldero de su compañero, sin revisarlo.

—Casi todos se cayeron desde arriba —Explicó, en lugar de disculparse, al tener los brazos cargados de libros que no estaban dentro de las instrucciones para el colegio. Harry estaba por ofrecerse a ayudarlo, y llevárselo para que dejase a Longbottom lamentarse con su torpeza e ineptitud, cuando se dio cuenta de que Malfoy observaba a quienes se acercaban.

Ahí venía el clan Weasley, la hija de muggles y una anciana. Por Merlín, si es que el niño dorado incluso llevaba a su perro consigo para visitar el Callejón Diagón.

Por supuesto que el nuevo héroe joven tenía que ir con su séquito a donde fuese. Se abstuvo de rodar los ojos; en cambio, resopló cuando notó que la Comadreja y la _Comadrejilla_ le dedicaban miradas igual de desagradables.

—Tú —Harry se quedó quieto, a punto de darse la vuelta y largarse antes de que los _mil pelirrojos_, como les llamaba Pansy, terminasen de reunirse, para volver con su amiga, cuando la bruja anciana lo señaló con su bastón. Tenía una expresión severa y sus ojos, por alguna razón, lo hicieron tensarse— no vuelvas a tocar las cosas de mi nieto.

Malfoy hizo ademán de explicarle lo ocurrido, pero no fue lo bastante rápido. La bruja sacó el libro de _Transformaciones_ que tomó del otro pasillo, del caldero de Longbottom, y sin utilizar ninguna varita, lo hizo levitar hasta que se metió al suyo. Al niño le entregó otro, uno nuevo y sin su 'mensaje'.

—Como sea —Masculló. Sirius lo encontró antes de que se hubiese marchado y tuvo que soportar que le sujetase los hombros, inmovilizándolo ahí, para tomarse un instante y saludar a la anciana, a quien conocía por unos viejos compañeros de clase o algo así. En realidad, él no prestó atención.

En medio del tumulto de cabezas pelirrojas, Malfoy se abrió otro pequeño espacio para mirar hacia él, y gesticuló con los labios, en silencio, un "da miedo, lo sé". Harry le contestó con un "más o menos", encogiéndose de hombros. No supo qué más pudo haberle dicho, porque ese fue el momento en que la Comadreja decidió pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros y comenzar a parlotear.

_Parlotear_.

¿A dónde se había metido Pansy desde su huida para no ser vista?

En el camino de vuelta, Harry notó que su amiga estaba junto a las madres de ambos, frente a la mesa de Lockhart, y tuvo que prepararse para lo que sería una larga tarde de balbuceos sobre la sonrisa de _Corazón de Bruja_ y sus actos heroicos. Por el tono de James cuando lo alcanzaron y le prometió un helado al salir, palmeándole el hombro, él también era consciente de la tortura que los esperaba.

Dentro de su caldero, la Recordadora estaba de un rojo vivo entre los pocos libros que llevaba consigo. Cuando estuviese preparando su baúl, lanzaría sin cuidado dentro el ejemplar de _Transformaciones_ para estudiantes de segundo año, que tenía la frase _"Soy-tan-idiota-que-no-pongo-mi-nombre" _abajo del título en la primera página impresa.

* * *

**Pasando súper rápido para dejar esto /guiño, guiño. No hay nota hoy por falta de tiempo unu**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**_Horrocruxes y libros_**

La primera nota no tardó mucho en llegar, confirmando sus sospechas.

_"Sé que fueron ustedes dos los que tiraron los libros en la tienda"_

Estaba en medio del almuerzo, en la primera semana de clases. El pergamino apareció sobre su regazo, de nuevo. Harry se llevó el tenedor a la boca para masticar, tan naturalmente como le era posible, y dio un vistazo alrededor. Malfoy se encontraba, como era de esperarse, sumido en una plática de potencial estupidez con la Comadreja.

—Dame una pluma —Ordenó a Crabbe, que era el que estaba sentado a su lado.

Por supuesto que Crabbe apenas conocía lo que era una pluma, así que repitió la frase a Goyle, más allá, y este buscó su maletín en vano _—era más que probable que se le hubiese olvidado en el aula de la última clase—_, antes de decidirse por atinarle un manotazo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza a un niño de Ravenclaw que iba pasando y exigir que le diese su pluma. El dichoso objeto pasó de sus manos a las de su compañero, y de él, a Harry, que murmuró un agradecimiento, y se inclinó para usar su pierna de apoyo y escribir sin que se notase tanto, por debajo de la mesa.

_"Y yo sé que tú no eres Malfoy, ¿qué te parece eso?" _garabateó por detrás del mismo trozo de pergamino que le llegó a él. Procedió a doblarlo al revés, dejando su respuesta dentro del pliegue y la anterior por fuera, y lo dejó en la banca, junto a él. No demoró más que unos segundos en desaparecer.

La respuesta no fue inmediata y Harry celebró su acertada teoría, a la que le dio vueltas por primera vez meses atrás. Devolvió la pluma a Crabbe, que se la entregó a Goyle, y él, al no saber qué hacer con esta, se la metió en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica. Una pluma nueva nunca podía estar de más.

—¿Hiciste la tarea de _Transformaciones_? —Pansy irrumpió de pronto en su campo de visión, metiéndose justo en el medio entre él y la mesa de los Gryffindor. De reojo, notó que el niño-que-vivió dejaba el comedor atrás, junto a su séquito donde ahora también estaba incluido _Cortocircuito_ Longbottom, al parecer. Resopló.

—Nott —Se inclinó hacia adelante, para hablar por encima de la mesa a su compañero de cuarto, que estaba unos asientos apartado de él. Tendría que corregir eso para la siguiente comida; debía encargarse de la división de puestos para momentos como ese—, ¿hiciste la tarea de _Transformaciones_?

—Todavía no —Le replicó el niño, tan metido en uno de sus libros, que le resultaba admirable que no derramase el jugo de calabaza que sujetaba a ciegas ni sus bocados.

Harry se reacomodó en el asiento y le enseñó una sonrisa que era toda inocencia a su amiga.

—Todavía no —Repitió. Pansy sacudió la cabeza y ocupó el puesto frente a él, empezando a hablarle sobre cómo debería comenzarla porque era en verdad complicada para ese nivel, y de esta, dependería su habilidad cuando fuesen a transfigurar ratones en copas.

Él siguió comiendo y asintió a lo que decía, para que se sintiese escuchada. Tenía que averiguar cuándo eran las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, día en que presumiría su escoba última generación y todavía sin estrenar _—porque James le compró una con que jugó en las vacaciones, pero Sirius consideró que necesitaba otra sólo para los partidos de Hogwarts y se la regaló el día antes de partir_—, y cómo lograr que los Sly de cuarto le hiciesen caso. Los que estaban en tercero ese año, ya lo saludaban en la Sala Común y lo escuchaban cuando pedía algo, mas no era suficiente.

Cuando tuviese las influencias necesarias, tenía muy en claro qué sería lo primero que haría.

_Eliminar la horrenda palabra "sangresucia" del vocabulario de esos rígidos sangrepura que llamaba amigos._

Tenía demasiado que hacer para preocuparse por una tarea de _Transformaciones_ que Nott le dejaría copiar después.

Excepto que, claro, no podía ser _tan_ fácil.

Nott se resfrió durante el fin de semana, y por sus negativas de visitar la enfermería, el domingo por la tarde colapsó, dejando sus tareas a medias en el dormitorio, y se pasó la noche bajo los cuidados de Pomfrey. Harry, mientras tanto, revisaba los rollos de pergamino en su escritorio, en busca del ensayo que necesitaba, sin éxito.

¡Theo no lo había escrito _antes_ de desmayarse!

No era que no le importase la salud de su compañero de cuarto, por Merlín. Pero él le había dicho que dejase de ser un terco y fuese con Pomfrey, y se lo tenía bien merecido por no escuchar; tal vez así aprendería.

Cuando se resignó a que tendría que hacerlo él mismo, o al menos, trazar una nueva estrategia, fue hacia su baúl para sacar el libro de _Transformaciones_ y ocultarlo en alguna parte. Le diría a Pansy que no podía encontrarlo, que Crabbe había hecho bolitas de papel con sus páginas para arrojárselas a los de primero, o que Goyle, quién sabe, se _comió_ su libro _—¿quién decía que Goyle no era capaz de hacerlo?—_, o cualquier excusa semejante. La haría ir hasta el cuarto, le mostraría que el ejemplar en verdad no estaba en su baúl, y ella se apiadaría de su pobre amigo Harry.

Sólo que la excusa se convirtió en una realidad cuando rebuscó por más de diez minutos y no halló el estúpido libro con el escrito en la primera página. Efectivamente, llevaría a Pansy y le enseñaría el baúl con un ejemplar faltante y su expresión desesperada, y conseguiría un ensayo sin necesidad de trabajar.

Pero no se sacó de la cabeza que era extraño que no lo tuviese, después de que Lily los reprendió a los tres —_Sirius, James y él—_ por no coger todos los libros necesarios en la librería, y los hizo volver para buscar el resto por sí mismos, sin su ayuda, lo que resultó en una tarde completa de dos hombres y un niño perdidos entre títulos extraños y con una lista en mano cada uno.

Mientras Harry Potter copiaba el ensayo de _Transformaciones_, que era la primera clase del lunes por la mañana, en la Torre de Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy acababa de inclinarse hacia un extremo del sofá que ocupaba, porque a Ginny, la hermanita de Ron, le dio por sentarse _demasiado_ cerca. Leonis, echado a sus pies, entreabrió los ojos y levantó las orejas, atento a dónde iba; al notar que no se apartaba más de unos centímetros, volvió a dejar caer la cabeza y se dedicó a dormitar frente al agradable calor de la chimenea.

Sentía _cierta_ mirada fija en un lado del rostro y no estaba seguro de si debía girar la cabeza en otra dirección, encararla, o seguir haciéndole pedidos de auxilio con gestos a Ron, que estaba más concentrado en destrozar a Neville en el arte del ajedrez, del que no tenía noción alguna, que en rescatar a su mejor amigo de una niña menor que él.

Por suerte, alguien _sí_ acudió en su rescate.

Uno de los gemelos se estiró por encima del sofá, desde la parte de atrás, y le rodeó los hombros con los brazos, sacándole la lengua a Ginny. Estaba seguro de que era Fred, porque George, por lo que había visto, no tenía ese lunar entre la oreja y la mejilla.

—Niño dorado —Se sacudió, zarandeándolos a ambos en el proceso—, Zangari te busca.

Él arrugó el entrecejo por el tiempo que le llevó recordar de _quién_ hablaba. Se giró en el asiento una vez que Fred lo liberó, y se percató de que el par de miradas que se sumaban a la de la insistente Ginny, pertenecían a sus amigos.

—¿Dijo para qué? —El Weasley negó.

—Dijo que te quería en la oficina de Dumbledore. Ya.

—¡Oh! —Siguió su hermano gemelo, acercándose para flexionar los brazos sobre el respaldar del sofá, y lo observó con una expresión de falsa inocencia—. El niño-que-vivió en problemas. Cuéntanos, ¿qué hiciste?

Draco dio un vistazo a sus amigos. Ron fruncía el ceño, Hermione lo instaba a ponerse de pie e ir a la reunión.

—Supongo que lo voy a averiguar allá —Se encogió de hombros, luego se levantó y caminó hacia la salida, silbándole a Leonis para que fuese tras él e ignorando las preguntas entusiastas de los gemelos.

No encontró más que pasillos desiertos y susurros lejanos, de los estudiantes que debían estar por alguna parte cercana, aunque no pudiese notarlos a simple vista. Alcanzó la estatua que daba hacia el despacho, y recitó la contraseña de la semana, permaneciendo en ese punto exacto para subir junto a las escaleras móviles que surgieron del suelo.

La profesora _A_ya estaba dentro cuando llegó. Parada a un lado del escritorio del director, con su porte perfecto, uno de sus vestidos ceñidos, y un par de guantes blancos, que ganaron cierta fama entre los alumnos, cuando se dieron cuenta de que jamás tomaba la varita sin llevarlos puestos.

Ella le mostró una pequeña sonrisa al invitarlo a pasar. Dumbledore dejó que su fénix volviese a la percha, después de acariciarle una de las alas, y se giró en la silla, para quedar de frente a él. Draco saludó y arrastró la silla opuesta a la del director, donde se sentó.

Regulus no tardó en volver a la forma humana para colocarse justo detrás de él, las manos conocidas sostuvieron sus hombros y ejercieron una leve presión alentadora. Por reflejo, el niño se echó hacia atrás en la silla y se recargó contra su primo.

—Sev no estaba seguro de permitir que te dijéramos esto —Comenzó la profesora A, sentándose en uno de los bordes del escritorio, luego de haber barrido los papeles sobre este con un simple movimiento de varita. Cruzó las piernas y prosiguió, con ademanes teatrales—, y como tu tutor, él _debería _tener la última palabra respecto a temas como este. Pero Dumbie y yo lo convencimos de que nos dejase contártelo, al menos esta vez, porque es algo a lo que debes prestarle atención.

Draco arrugó un poco el entrecejo y levantó la mirada hacia Regulus, que se encogió de hombros y gesticuló un "yo no sé nada" silencioso. Volvió a fijarse en los otros dos adultos presentes.

—¿Qué es? —Inquirió. Había aprendido, en base a años de experiencia, no siempre por las buenas, que su padrino solía acertar cuando menos se lo esperaba.

—¿Recuerdas nuestra charla de hace unos meses, sobre los Horrocruxes? —Draco asintió—. Hemos estado hablándolo desde entonces, recordando sucesos, la historia de Riddle...

—Voldemort —Asintió, de nuevo—, sí, me habló de su época de estudiante...

—Todos los _Sly_ sabemos una cosa o dos sobre Riddle —Siguió la profesora A, uniendo las manos enguantadas por encima del regazo—, él nos dio la imagen que tenemos hasta el día de hoy. Revisamos, repasamos, lo pensamos, lo hablamos de nuevo. Tom fue un niño huérfano, como tú, ¿sabías eso?

—Sí, profesora.

—Bien. La verdad es que muchos de sus seguidores no podrían imaginar que su gran Lord Oscuro fue un niño huérfano, de un padre muggle, un muchacho atractivo y adinerado de un pueblo lejano, y una bruja casi squib, descendiente distante de Slytherin mismo. Mestizo, sí —Respondió a la pregunta no formulada, con otro asentimiento—. Voldemort es un mestizo acomplejado que planea matar a los suyos también. Pero no siempre fue así. ¿Cómo piensas que se ganó a sus primeros seguidores?

Draco volvió a observar a Regulus, dubitativo.

—¿Convencimiento? —Ofreció, encogiéndose de hombros— ¿por sus ideales?

—Era carismático —Contestó Regulus, en cambio. Se había inclinado sobre él, de manera que le quedaba la barbilla apoyada en la parte más alta de la cabeza de Draco—, muy listo. Daban ganas de oírlo hablar todo el día sobre pureza de la sangre y magia, los dones perdidos, las tradiciones que debían recuperarse. Inmortalidad y gloria eterna eran algunos de sus conceptos favoritos. Los hacía sonar como algo que uno _necesitaba_, y que sólo podríamos tener a su lado.

—Y consiguió uno de estos, al menos, con los Horrocruxes —Puntualizó la bruja, chasqueando los dedos. Se puso de pie y trazó un círculo por el despacho, lento, dirigiéndose hacia un conjunto de tapices entre los retratos de antiguos directores—. Tom sentía que no encajaba y luego llegó aquí, donde todos eran raros y existía la magia que sus viejos compañeros muggles jamás mostraron. Y fue el primer lugar donde se sintió especial, donde estuvo cómodo. Hogwarts fue su hogar, como ahora es el tuyo y de cientos de niños más. Si él eligió un objeto para portar un pedazo de su alma, si decidió que necesitaba simbolizarse de algún modo, utilizar un tesoro valioso que representase ese pasado que planeaba dejar atrás...¿qué crees que habría escogido?

El primero había sido el colgante de Slytherin. _De Salazar Slytherin._ Una de las cuatro reliquias de los Fundadores.

Como si ella pudiese notar su línea de pensamiento, tocó los tapices de las Casas, cada uno con sus colores y símbolos respectivos.

—Slytherin fuera —Dio un paso hacia adelante. Rozó el siguiente, y el otro, _y el otro—. _Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor. Tres Casas restantes, tres tesoros. Si Riddle quiso hacerse el más grande tributo a sí mismo, a su vida, a su inmortalidad recién ganada, en definitiva, tuvo que utilizar uno o varios de estos. A pesar de que Slytherin fue reconocido por su colección de tesoros de magia oscura, Riddle eligió el guardapelo, en particular.

—Por lo que sabemos, el guardapelo estuvo en manos de su familia materna durante varias generaciones —Indicó el director, apoyando los codos en el borde de la mesa y uniendo las manos, yemas de dedos juntas entre sí—. Ariadna ha sido lo bastante amable como para señalarme que, además de funcionar como tributo a sí mismo y su ego, lleva una carga emocional que sería normal para cualquier individuo en su caso. Tratándose de Riddle, yo lo llamaría 'apego'. El objeto en cuestión es una muestra de su apego.

—Y claro que alguien tan magnífico, tan formidable —La bruja realizó gestos teatrales con las manos, como si se fuese a presentar ante una multitud invisible—, no podría tomar menos que una leyenda real para su tributo, para convertirlo en el objeto de su apego obsesivo y poco sano. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuáles son los tesoros con mayor historia de estas tres Casas, Draco?

El niño intentó hacer memoria. Lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía; creció escuchando esas historias, leyéndolas, encontrándolas en tapices a lo largo del castillo.

Apuntó el tapiz azul.

—La- la corona- ¿cómo se llama? Esto que usaba Rowena Ravenclaw, lo que su hija se robó al huir —Buscó ayuda en Regulus, que se tardó un instante en entender a lo que se refería.

—La diadema perdida de Rowena Ravenclaw.

—La leyenda dice que Helena Ravenclaw aún la llevaba puesta cuando el Barón Sanguinario la mató —Recordó, elevando la barbilla. Vaya que servía de algo leerse _Hogwarts: una historia—._ Es la historia más conocida sobre los Ravenclaw.

—Por ahí deberíamos empezar —Indicó la profesora A, entrechocando las palmas—. Dumbie está siguiendo la pista de un cuaderno, un diario- ha pasado por muchas manos y se ha perdido en algún punto entre el final de la guerra y el año posterior. Yo estaré repasando leyendas de Hogwarts, para comprobar mi teoría de que Hufflepuff también tiene un tesoro valioso que Riddle podría haber buscado sólo para utilizarlo de Horrocrux. Y tú, dragón mío, nos vas a ayudar buscando la diadema perdida.

—Creemos que está aquí, en el castillo —Explicó Dumbledore, adelantándose a cualquier respuesta que él hubiese podido darles—. Está escondida en algún lugar al que él creyó que nadie podría acceder, un lugar seguramente especial, poco conocido.

—Y tú tienes algunas formas de entrar a lugares así, ¿cierto? —Ella desvió la mirada por un segundo hacia su muñeca, donde estaba enrollado el brazalete transfigurado, _Serpensortia—. _Dumbie te entregará un dibujo de cómo luce, y contamos con que puedas meterte en esos espacios extraños a los que nosotros ya no llegamos o a los que no prestamos la suficiente atención.

—Riddle, a pesar de su actitud y las atrocidades que cometió, era todavía joven cuando creó estos Horrocruxes —Rememoró Dumbledore, apartando la vista durante una milésima de segundo. Un rollo de pergamino en un estante, atado con una cinta y finalizado con un listón, levitó hacia Draco, que lo tomó enseguida, y procedió a estirarlo para ver el dibujo de la diadema—. A veces, cuando crecemos, obviamos ciertas cosas que los chicos no. Por eso he aceptado la idea de Ariadna de que te hablemos de esto y te pidamos que la busques, dentro de los terrenos del castillo —Una breve pausa, se inclinó hacia adelante. Los ojos, por encima de las gafas de media luna, lo observaron con calma—. _Puedes_ negarte. Estará bien si lo haces, Draco. Este debe ser nuestro trabajo, no el tuyo.

Draco le dio otro vistazo al bosquejo, alzó la cabeza hacia Regulus, que asintió y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa, a manera de aliento. Luego volvió a mirar a los adultos.

—Yo puedo hacerlo.

La profesora A sonrió.

—Claro que sí, dragón.

—Si necesitas algún tipo de ayuda...—Comentó Dumbledore, a lo que respondió con un agradecimiento escueto.

Más tarde, cuando hubiese regresado a la Torre de Gryffindor, apartaría a sus amigos del resto de los estudiantes y los haría sentarse en un sillón cerca de la ventana de la Sala Común, para mostrarles lo que debía encontrar. Antes de presentarle a _Serpensortia_ a la niña, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que _algo _faltaba.

_Ellos_ fueron cuatro, no tres.

—Esperen —Abandonó a sus aturdidos compañeros en el sofá, para ir a sujetar el cuello de la túnica de Neville y tirar de él, arrastrándolo para que se les uniese; estuvo concentrado en su libro nuevo de plantas acuáticas, pero sin duda, aquello le parecería más interesante.

_—0—_

Harry se agachó junto al baúl abierto por segunda vez, después de leer la carta donde su madre le confirmaba que sí tenía un libro de _Transformaciones,_ que ella recordaba haberlo comprobado antes de su partida. Uno a uno, los hizo levitar fuera y los organizó en una pila.

Al principio, Nott, que estaba sentado en la cama contigua, le dedicó una mirada extrañada. Luego lo dejó estar, sin hacer preguntas, y continuó centrado en su lectura de turno.

En cuanto tuvo los libros afuera, se dio cuenta de que, como ya sabía, le faltaba uno. Pero no sólo eso. Allí, en el fondo del baúl y medio oculto por su ropa mal doblada y metida con prisas, yacía un encuadernado negro y desgastado que no recordaba que le hubiesen comprado.

Lo sacó y le dio la vuelta entre sus manos, examinándolo. Contaba con una placa en la parte de atrás, delgada y ancha, con un sencillo nombre.

_"Tom M. Riddle"_

* * *

**¡De nuevo aquí!**

**Mi beta se rio bastante con la escena de Harrybebé mimado exigiendo una pluma a sus compañeros; acordamos que es un concepto muy HC con Draco y su grupo, dhdjs.**

**Cambié un poco la cuestión de los Horrocruxes, así que no se anden con confianzas de nada, jajaja. Otro detalle que me gusta bastante sobre esta parte es la manera en que Dumbie le dice que puede negarse y cómo Draco arrastra a Nev ¿?**

**Me encanta la amistad de Draco y Nev, pero a medida que lo pensaba, me di cuenta de que Draco, en donde sea que quede, tiene una venita un poquitín bully por ahí, así que es inevitable que fastidie algo a un chico tímido y balbuceante como lo es el Nev de primero y segundo ¿?**

**Sin comentarios acerca de lo de Harry ;)**

**Ya había dejado pistas sobre que la persona de las notas no era Draco, sin embargo, me pareció que nadie aquí se dio cuenta ¿? en wtt sí me lo mencionaron, pero aún nadie sabe quién es xd**

**Como Regulus escapó cuando los Aurores y la Orden comenzaron a buscarlo, no, Sirius no sabe que su hermano está por allí en forma de perro, dándose la gran vida. Es una cuestión de seguridad. En teoría, Sirius debería saber que está con vida, por el tapiz en Grimmauld Place, pero Padfoot tiene tanto odio a su familia que es muy capaz de ni siquiera fijarse en algo así para descubrirlo...**

**Es la única pregunta que puedo responder por ahora uwu**

**Esta es la última actualización del año; prefiero dejarlos aquí que donde se pone mejor, jajaja. ¡Nos leemos en enero! Mucho amorrrrr.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**Fantasmas del pasado**_

—...nos está mirando. Nos está mirando...

—Deja de lloriquear, pareces una niña.

—Yo soy una niña y no estoy lloriqueando, Ronald.

Draco les chisteó y les hizo un gesto para que conservasen la calma. Los cuatro niños estaban escondidos detrás de una pared de las mazmorras, agachados, inclinados o de puntillas, de manera que el conjunto de cabezas se asomaba por un costado al mismo tiempo, para no perder de vista a su objetivo. Leonis se encontraba sentado a un lado, donde no habría quedado expuesto a ojos de los Slytherin que bajaban para ir hacia su Sala Común, ni tampoco del Barón Sanguinario.

—Nos está mirando —Neville se agarró de su brazo y le dio un apretón casi doloroso, por el que soltó un quejido débil, después le dirigió una mirada recriminatoria. Su compañero enrojeció y lo soltó, como si el contacto hubiese empezado a quemarle.

—No nos está mira- —La réplica fastidiada de Ron quedó en el aire cuando ahogó un grito. Una mano aferró su camisa, otra el cuello de la túnica de Neville, y de repente, los tres caían con un ruido sordo, sentados en el suelo. Hermione, de pie todavía, los observó como si hubiesen perdido la cabeza—. Ahora _sí_ nos había mirado —Se excusó él, en un murmullo. Draco se zafó de su agarre con cuidado y gateó de vuelta al borde de la pared.

Hizo ademán de asomarse, otra vez, pero no fue necesario. Antes de que hubiese adoptado su sigilosa posición de espía, se topó con una silueta espectral, que le permitía ver a medias lo que estaba al otro lado.

Tragó en seco y levantó la cabeza, para encontrarse mirando desde abajo al Barón Sanguinario.

No hubiesen llegado a esa situación, si no tuviesen una importante misión que cumplir.

—_0—_

Comenzó unas semanas atrás, cuando Draco les contó que necesitaba hallar un objeto, una reliquia. La diadema perdida de Rowena Ravenclaw. Entonces, por supuesto, su amiga arrugó el entrecejo y le espetó:

—Pero acabas de decir que se perdió hace muchos años y ninguna persona viva la ha visto.

Así que Draco chasqueó los dedos y le concedió la razón con un asentimiento.

—Ninguna persona viva la ha visto, es obvio, ¿no? —Pasó la mirada de uno al otro; Hermione lucía intrigada, Ron fruncía el ceño, Neville todavía estaba aturdido porque lo hubiese arrastrado para que se uniese a ellos. Él dejó escapar un dramático suspiro—. Hay que ir con un muerto, chicos. Un fantasma. Cada Casa de Hogwarts tiene uno, ¿cierto? ¿Saben cuál es el fantasma de Ravenclaw?

Y como también era de esperarse, fue Hermione quien levantó el brazo y comenzó a sacudirse sobre su silla.

—¡Helena Ravenclaw! La hija de Rowena, la Fundadora —Draco volvió a asentir.

—Helena también fue quien robó la diadema a su madre y la última persona viva en portarla, justo cuando el Barón Sanguinario la asesinó...

—Hay que encontrar a Helena —Completó su amiga, más entusiasmada al captar el punto. Los otros dos todavía intercambiaban miradas confundidas.

—Sí, chicos, ¡hay que encontrar a Helena Ravenclaw!

Claro que decirlo era más sencillo que hacerlo.

Helena resultó ser un fantasma muy, muy tímido, difuso, distante incluso con los de su propia Casa. Después de varios días de infructuosa búsqueda por el ala del castillo que era dominada por los Ravenclaw y su Torre imponente, llegaron a la conclusión de que necesitaban un poco más de ayuda para llevar a cabo su tarea.

Empezaron por preguntar a Flitwick, el profesor de _Encantamientos_. Hermione y él lo interceptaron al final de una clase, y en el breve período de cambios de salones en el que un aula esperaba la llegada de su siguiente grupo de estudiantes, le preguntaron sobre la historia de la Dama Gris, alegando que estuvieron leyendo _Hogwarts: una historia_ y les quedaron algunas dudas que sólo un verdadero Ravenclaw habría sabido responder.

El profesor estaba hinchado de orgullo mientras les explicaba, feliz de que alguien fuera de su grupo se interesase por algo de historia, y de la de su Casa, en particular. Contestó cada una de sus preguntas y los dejó marchar hacia la siguiente clase.

Luego Hermione se enteró de detalles extra, de esas cosas que se hablan entre los estudiantes jóvenes y no suelen decir los profesores, al compartir una mesa de la biblioteca con las gemelas Patil, una de las que pertenecía a Ravenclaw y la otra a Gryffindor. Cuando su amiga estuvo de vuelta en la Sala Común, los tres niños del equipo espía esperaban en un sofá junto a la chimenea, y tuvieron que oír sus protestas sobre cómo, _definitivamente_, no quería volver a pasar una mañana completa con las parlanchinas e histéricas Patil.

Ahí supieron que era inusual verla, y cuando ocurría, no era más que una silueta medio desvanecida en el aire, que hacía oídos sordos a los llamados y parecía andar en su propio mundo. Padma Patil mencionó que corría un rumor de que una estudiante de primero —_no recordaba su nombre— _hablaba con la Dama Gris de vez en cuando, sin embargo, ella no la había visto hacerlo y dudaba que el fantasma dejase a alguien acercarse lo suficiente, así que no podía comprobarlo en su lugar.

Tras otros días de búsqueda sin resultados y una visita a la oficina del director, en que Dumbledore le preguntaba por sus avances y si todavía estaba seguro de continuar con la tarea, asegurándole que no había problema si la dejaba y eran ellos quienes se encargaban de reunir los Horrocruxes, Draco vio a Leonis corretear detrás de su cola por un rato, y tuvo una revelación fugaz.

—Vamos a ver el otro lado de la historia —Comentó a sus amigos, la tarde del mismo día, en sus asientos predilectos frente a la chimenea. Se echó el cabello hacia atrás, de forma inconsciente, y empezó a caminar en línea recta ante los tres, de ida y vuelta, sin detenerse—. Helena Ravenclaw fue la última persona viva en portar la diadema, pero no pudo ser la última persona _viva_ en sostenerla, ¿no es cierto? El Barón Sanguinario la asesinó _y_ se suicidó después, pero sus almas están aquí, en Hogwarts, y Helena murió durante su escape, al ser alcanzada.

—Alguien los trajo —Le siguió Hermione, asintiendo—. Alguien dejó sus cuerpos aquí, alguien tuvo que verlos...

—...y alguien tuvo que regresar la diadema a Rowena, o esconderla en su lugar. Pero no pudo ser Helena, si ya estaba muerta para entonces.

—¿Y quién fue? —Neville alternó la mirada entre uno y el otro, expectante. Pero ellos se observaron, Hermione arrugando el entrecejo y jugueteando con la pluma entre los dedos, Draco apretando los labios. Y supieron que ninguno tenía la respuesta todavía.

Por suerte, otro de ellos sí. O al menos, una idea.

—¿El Barón Sanguinario no murió aquí? —Inquirió Ron, tirando de su labio inferior entre el pulgar y el índice, gesto que sólo le veía llevar a cabo durante los partidos de ajedrez, por lo general—. Creo que hay una canción sobre eso, algo de su amor perdido y dolor, y bla, bla, bla, el Barón regresa el cuerpo de la bruja a casa, se lo presenta a su madre, pide perdón, se suicida aquí porque no sabe vivir sin ella. No es un final muy feliz —Opinó, tras un instante de silencio pensativo.

—Ron —Draco se acercó a su mejor amigo y le revolvió el cabello sin cuidado, justo como Regulus hacía con él, arrancándole un quejido—, ¡eres brillante!

El niño sonrió, complacido con el halago.

—Creo...que me perdí —Mencionó Neville, vacilante, encogiéndose como si creyese que iban a regañarlo por su confusión. Draco chasqueó la lengua y le restó importancia con un gesto.

—Tenemos una diadema, una bruja que la llevaba al escaparse y un mago que la siguió. La bruja muere, la diadema se pierde. El mago vuelve. ¿A quién preguntamos?

—Hay que ver al Barón Sanguinario, sólo él sabe lo que pasó entre la muerte de Helena y cuando la diadema se perdió —Hermione se llevó una mano a la barbilla y agachó la mirada por unos segundos, como si la alfombra de la sala le resultase lo más interesante de la conversación. Luego lo observó—. Pero Draco- el Barón Sanguinario no es como Nick. Uno no- no se acerca y ya a él. Creo que ni siquiera los Slytherin se acercan así.

—Y yo creo que por algo Peeves le tiene tanto miedo...—Añadió Neville, alzando la mano para capturar su atención, en imitación al gesto de la niña, y bajándola tan pronto como consiguió que tres pares de ojos muy diferentes se fijasen en él. Balbuceó, se aclaró la garganta y se obligó a decirlo de forma comprensible:—. A mí me da miedo. Él da mucho miedo y punto.

No podía ser _tan_ malo, ¿cierto?

—_0—_

Viéndolo de cerca, sin embargo, Draco tenía que concederle cierto grado de razón a su compañero. La mirada del Barón era apagada, vacía y desagradable, de un modo en que ni siquiera la mayoría de los muertos podían tenerla. El rictus de desprecio le deformó el rostro espectral al caer en cuenta de que las solapas de sus túnicas eran escarlatas, no verdes.

Draco sabía dónde quedaba la Sala Común de Slytherin, y siguiendo un retorcido sentido de lealtad hacia la memoria de sus padres como estudiantes _Sly_ y a Snape, que era Jefe de Casa, llevó a sus amigos al pasillo contiguo, de manera que no pudiesen ver a los que se paraban frente a la antorcha indicada para abrirse camino dentro. Si los Sly no sabían dónde quedaba la entrada a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, no le parecía justo que los Gryffindor sí supiesen sobre la de ellos. En especial, no si tomaba en cuenta lo reservados que eran.

Pese a sus intentos de ser comprensivo al respecto, el Barón Sanguinario lo observó como si hubiese intentado escabullirse dentro de las mazmorras para romper un retrato mágico e invaluable de Sala Slytherin o, quién sabe, invocar a sus serpientes mascotas encerradas entre las paredes de piedra de la parte más baja del castillo (se suponía que no eran más que cuentos, pero Draco pensaba que Slytherin hubiese sido muy capaz de dejar más serpientes allí, si no hubiese sido por la intervención de los otros tres Fundadores).

El fantasma alzó un brazo y apuntó hacia las escaleras, el dedo índice que hizo de flecha estaba cubierto de sangre seca que permaneció en su espectro durante milenios tras su muerte. Cuando pasó un segundo y él no se movió, el Barón flotó más alto y se inclinó por encima del niño; decidió que uno debía saber cuándo ser audaz y cuándo retirarse. Por su bien.

Draco se arrastró hacia atrás, hasta alejarse lo suficiente para ponerse de pie sin correr el riesgo de atravesarlo, y no había dado vuelta a la esquina, cuando notó que Neville ya corría lejos de ahí, trastabillando. Le dijo a sus amigos que saliesen de las mazmorras, y no tardaron en percatarse de que Neville, al dar un vistazo por encima del hombro para comprobar que el fantasma no los seguía, tropezaba y chocaba contra otra pared.

El Gryffindor se fue hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto, pisó sus propios zapatos y cayó sentado, produciendo un ruido sordo que generó eco en el pasillo casi desierto.

—¿Estás bien, Nev? —Draco intentó contener la risa, en serio lo intentó, pero cuando Neville giró la cabeza hacia ellos e hizo pucheros, las carcajadas de Ron y él salieron solas. Hermione los reprendió a ambos, incluso cuando le ofrecieron ayuda para ponerse de pie.

Un verdadero amigo se reía de la caída, a la vez que le tendía la mano para pararse, ¿no es cierto?

Mientras el grupo de cuatro niños abandonaba las mazmorras, hablando sobre cómo conseguirían otra pista del paradero de la diadema perdida, sin molestar al Barón y que Neville mojase los pantalones, unos metros más allá, en ese pasillo al que Draco no quiso que los otros se acercasen para resguardar un secreto que nunca le perteneció en verdad, en una Sala Común fría y húmeda, Harry Potter hundía la punta de su pluma nueva en el tintero y contestaba a la pregunta más reciente que se había esbozado en una de las páginas del diario que llevaba consigo a todas partes.

_"¿Has oído hablar de la Cámara de los Secretos?"_

_"Todo Sly sabe algo de eso_" contestó él, en cambio.

_"¿Quisieras saber más que el resto?"_

Probablemente era un conocimiento interesante que podría utilizar para engatusar a los Sly mayores restantes. Los de tercero ya lo escuchaban, los de cuarto estaban interesados en oírlo hablar sobre el funcionamiento de algunas maldiciones, lo que sabía de primera mano por las anécdotas del trabajo de Auror que su padre le contaba, y unos de quinto señalaron haberlo visto una vez, antes de que entrase a Hogwarts, acompañando a James y Lily a una fiesta de Yule en el Ministerio, donde el Ministro de Magia le revolvió el cabello y les tomaron algunas fotos juntos.

Por aquella época, a él le importaba más la mesa de postres e impresionar al 'amigo' de su padre —_porque James se lo presentó con ese término, no con el cargo que ocupaba—,_ pero si podía utilizarlo como una ventaja para escalar más rápido en el nido de las serpientes, tendría que tomarla en cuenta.

De cierto modo, le daba la impresión de que poner en práctica frases como "cuando el Ministro de Magia y yo..." o "cuando hablé con el Ministro acerca de..." era _demasiado_. Incluso para Harry. Sirius y él siempre se burlaban de los que querían sonar importantes, hablándoles de sus encuentros con las altas figuras de la sociedad mágica, cuando ellos dos las conocían a todas.

Sí, lo de la Cámara estaría bien. Añadiría un poco de orgullo Sly a su repertorio. Los Sly necesitaban ser orgullosos con algunos temas, como su honor, y no tanto con otros. Como la pureza de sangre o la rigidez de sus actitudes.

_"¿Qué quieres a cambio de contarme, Tom?" _inquirió, como debía ser. Tom ya le había demostrado la manera en que funcionaba la mente de un Sly ejemplar. Cuando le habló de encantamientos avanzados y simplificó conceptos para él, para que pudiese utilizarlos también, le pidió que le diese algunos datos irrelevantes como la fecha, los nombres del personal docente que todavía laboraba en la institución, y otros detalles de menor importancia. Cuando redactó para él la parte final de un ensayo de _Astronomía_ sobre las galaxias expuestas como objetos celestes dentro de las constelaciones, Tom quiso que subiese a uno de los baños del segundo piso, lo revisase y le dijese si todavía estaba en desuso.

Harry no tenía idea de por qué le interesaban tales detalles, hasta una noche en que Tom le contó que había sido asesinado en ese mismo baño, debido a una criatura soltada por un estudiante que fue expulsado poco después, y que el diario, aunque útil para dejar plasmados sus conocimientos para las siguientes generaciones de Slytherin, no le permitía mantener una noción de tiempo-espacio.

Cuando la respuesta apareció entintada en el papel, sin embargo, titubeó.

_"Préstame tus ojos por un día"_

_"Sólo déjame ver a través de ti por unas horas, a mi antiguo hogar"_

—_0—_

—¡Profesora A, pro...! ¿Profesora? —Draco frenó en seco al cruzar la entrada al despacho. La puerta estaba abierta cuando se acercó, así que supuso que no tenía que esperar afuera; en ese momento, por otro lado, pensó que quizás sí debía haberlo hecho.

La oficina que el colegio otorgó a la profesora A estaba repleta de objetos de metal y cristal, maletas sin abrir, cajas dispersas por el suelo. Había collares de dientes que colgaban de percheros y estaban tirados sobre las mesas, chivatoscopios inmóviles en el escritorio, coronas de ajo en hilos transparentes, estacas, mapas antiguos. Incluso tenía atrapasueños reales, que pendían de las vigas del techo, con diminutos destellos entre las plumas y el tejido, titilando de forma constante.

La bruja se puso de espaldas a la puerta en cuanto lo escuchó aproximarse. Estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia adelante, la espalda encorvada siendo notoria a través de la tela del vestido ceñido, las manos aferradas al borde de la mesa. Habría jurado que tenía una arcada, pero no expulsaba nada.

Snape también estaba ahí. Sujetó un brazo de la mujer, conforme se encogía un poco más en sí misma, y le siseó algo que no pudo identificar, mas sí reconoció el tono peligroso de advertencia con que solía hablarle cuando era más pequeño y aprendía a montar la escoba, cuando le soltaba un "si te rompes la cabeza, voy a dejar que te cures sin las medicinas de Pomfrey". No habría sabido explicar por qué, pero no creía que lo que le dijese a ella fuese tan simple.

Su padrino estrechó los ojos en su dirección cuando decidió que ella ya no era una prioridad de la que ocuparse. Draco contuvo la respiración por un segundo. Detrás de él, Leonis debió hacer lo mismo. Ninguno disfrutaba de ser el nuevo objetivo de su ira.

—¿No te he enseñado a tocar la puerta? —Masculló, entre dientes. Las personas normales solían enrojecer de rabia, él no; Severus se ponía aún más pálido al contener uno de sus estallidos de mal humor. Y Draco era experto en distinguir cuándo uno estaba demasiado próximo para su gusto.

—Estaba...estaba abierta —Señaló hacia esta, luego adentro de la oficina. Leonis empezó a mover la cabeza arriba y abajo, apoyándolo frente al mago irritado.

—Entonces debiste esperar afuera.

—Yo quería...preguntarle algo a la profesora A, sobre mi tarea...

—Ariadna —No pudo dejar de notar que utilizaba su nombre real, tal vez porque estaban a solas— está indispuesta en este momento.

—Bien, puedo- —Una breve pausa, en la que dio un paso hacia atrás sin pensarlo, regresando al pasillo. Leonis también se apartó con él—, puedo preguntárselo después de la clase de hoy.

—Ella no va a dar clases hoy. La sustituiré en _Defensa_ por unos dos o tres días.

Draco abrió y cerró la boca, y se quedó así, cuando advirtió que la mirada que su padrino le dedicaba le decía que no tenía que meterse en esos asuntos. Con una risa ahogada, la bruja se enderezó y se dio la vuelta, apoyando la cadera contra la orilla del escritorio, las palmas todavía presionadas sobre la superficie de este. Le sonrió. Era una sonrisa extraña, acompañada de ojeras púrpuras, pómulos sobresalientes y labios agrietados.

—¿Crees que podrías esperar, quizás, hasta después de la noche del banquete de Halloween, dragón? —El niño se encontró a sí mismo asintiendo, incluso antes de que hubiese terminado de procesar lo recién escuchado. Aquello no era sino hasta la siguiente semana—. Gracias, ahora, Severus, si me disculpas- una dama debe hacer lo que una dama tiene que hacer.

Sonaba a una broma privada, sus ojos brillaron por un instante al decirlo. El profesor le replicó en voz baja, borrando su sonrisa y ganándose un escueto asentimiento en respuesta, y luego caminó hacia la salida. Se llevó a Draco, tirando de su muñeca, y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

Lamentablemente, los días de calma no llegarían hasta la siguiente semana, y las noticias que tenía para dar acerca de la búsqueda de la diadema perdida, pasarían a un segundo plano.

—_0—_

Draco intentaba explicarle a su amigo por qué era lógico que los fantasmas comiesen platillos putrefactos en sus banquetes, como aquel al que Nick Casi-Decapitado invitó al grupo de Gryffindor esa noche. Ron todavía tenía un ligero tono verdoso en el rostro y los labios apretados, desde que probó un bocado sin percatarse de lo que era, Hermione no dejaba de decirle que se lo tenía bien merecido, para que dejase de ser un descuidado.

Neville, por su parte, se había callado luego de ofrecerse a prepararle un tónico de plantas que le quitase el dolor de estómago, o llamar a los elfos para que le diesen algo de mejor sabor y decente composición, y recibió una mirada desagradable del niño en lugar de una respuesta. Él le había palmeado el brazo, sintiendo un poco de lástima por el puchero que formó después, y le susurró un divertido "ya se le pasará, no tiene nada contra ti", sin saber si había bastado o no para tranquilizarlo. Esperaba que fuese lo primero.

Escucharon el grito que provenía del próximo pasillo. Intercambiaron una rápida mirada y se apresuraron a acercarse, Leonis adelantándose a ellos al acelerar el paso a cuatro patas.

Un grupo de estudiantes de primero, que tendría que estar regresando del banquete de Halloween, se había detenido en el extremo opuesto del corredor. Lo que los tenía alarmados era la inscripción rojiza sobre una de las paredes, con letras torcidas e irregulares.

_"La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta;_

_enemigos del heredero, temed."_

Sólo uno de los niños estaba de pie frente a la escritura, uno que no llegó con ellos, porque pertenecía a segundo. Harry Potter.

En medio del caos, los profesores que no tardaron en acercarse, Filch que gritaba por su gata que fue utilizada como bote de tinta viviente para la inscripción, el tumulto de estudiantes que intentaban alejar de la escena y enviar a sus dormitorios. El niño de bonitos ojos verdes, con las manos manchadas de sangre, que intentaba rehuir de las miradas acusadoras, le juraba al director y a la profesora McGonagall que sólo intentó _quitar_ a la pobre gata de ahí, para comprobar si estaba bien.

—Vámonos —Le decía Hermione, jalándolo del brazo—, Draco, vámonos. McGonagall nos quiere a todos en la Sala Común.

Pero él estaba paralizado en ese punto exacto, igual que como, sin que lo supiese, también lo estaba Potter.

* * *

**¡Feeeeliz añooooo nueeeeevo!**

**Otra vez xd**

**Los lectores de LDL llevan dos felicitaciones, lo que significa que su año será aún mejor ¿**

**En fin. ¡Estamos de regreso y no falta nada para alcanzar la parte emocionante del segundo año!**

**Lo dejaré aquí, para no adelantar nada indebido. Espero hayan tenido felices fiestas, un gran comienzo de año, y gracias por leer uwu.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**Tom**_

Draco no sabía qué tipo de expresión tenía cuando lo miró, sólo que fue suficiente para que su mejor amigo se callase a mitad de su diatriba. Intentó concentrarse en la última pregunta del cuestionario de _Historia de la Magia_ (_Nombre y explique las causas de la disputa entre goblins y enanos en Irlanda, durante la segunda mitad del siglo XVII)_, en vano. Escribió lo que se le vino a la mente, le dio una lectura rápida para asegurarse de que tenía sentido a simple vista, y se levantó para llevarlo a la mesa de Binns, que ni siquiera se percató de su presencia.

No era más que una práctica para el examen real, un simulacro, así que se dijo que tampoco era el fin del mundo mágico si tenía la mente un poco ida, siempre y cuando lo hiciese mejor en el cuestionario verdadero.

Hermione había terminado unos diez o quince minutos antes, por lo que lo esperaba en el pasillo. Neville parecía más desorientado en ese momento, de lo que estuvo al principio del cuestionario; supuso que contestó lo que se sabía y dejó para el final lo que no o aquello de lo que no se sintiese seguro, y para ese entonces, estaría luchando contra su memoria y el pergamino, para dar cabida a las respuestas que aún le faltaban.

Pasó junto a Ron, recogió su maletín, y le dio otra mirada poco agradable. No quería tratar mal a su amigo, pero tampoco podía dejarle que hablase de ese modo y creyese que estaría de acuerdo con lo que decía.

—Y los Slytherin _no_ son malvados —Le siseó, inclinándose sobre su hombro, para después salir del aula con zancadas largas y firmes. Por supuesto que, cuando cayó en cuenta del trasfondo de esas palabras, fue pura compresión y culpabilidad lo que inundó el rostro de Weasley.

_Mis padres eran de Slytherin. Mis padres no eran malos._

Estaba convencido de que no era motivo para exagerar —_Ron tenía ese mal hábito de hacer comentarios que no debía, notarlo, y lucir como un crup desamparado hasta ganarse el perdón—_, y su amigo seguramente se disculparía nada más encontrarse en la Sala Común más tarde, pero no podía hacer nada contra la ira que le bullía en el pecho y que sólo menguó una vez que estuvo lejos.

Su amiga, que estaba sentada en uno de los muros bajos que separaban el pasillo del patio interno, levantó la vista del libro que tenía entre las manos. Al notar que avanzaba por su cuenta, lo guardó de inmediato, se colgó el bolso del hombro, y apretó el paso para ir tras él.

—¿Qué pasó? —Cuestionó, con tono resignado. Se imaginó que debió darse cuenta de los murmullos durante las dos horas de _Historia_, y de todo lo demás; Ron había estado portándose como un idiota testarudo con el tema desde el fin de semana, con el banquete de Halloween y el asunto de la señora Norris— ¿ahora qué dijo?

Draco se detuvo en un corredor alejado varios metros del salón. Se restregó la cara, se echó el cabello hacia atrás, y suspiró. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Tonterías —Espetó, reanudando su paso—. Aún piensa que Potter es- ya sabes, el famoso heredero malvado y todo eso.

—Bueno, los profesores todavía no han dicho nada del tema y- —Ella frenó cuando Draco se giró de golpe, lo bastante rápido para que no chocasen por pura suerte, y la encarase.

—No me digas que tú también. ¿Por qué, Mione? ¿Porque es un Slytherin?

—Él estaba en ese pasillo antes de que cualquiera llegase-

—¡Nosotros también estuvimos en ese pasillo, antes de que llegasen los profesores! Y los otros, los de primero-

—Y dicen que no estuvo en el banquete de Halloween-

—Nosotros tampoco. Y seguro que muchos otros más no estuvieron; los banquetes nunca han sido de asistencia obligatoria.

—Mira —Hermione suavizó su tono al notar que estaba llegando a un extremo en su actitud defensiva, cruzado de brazos y con una mirada de acero. Ladeó la cabeza, de manera que volvió a quedar dentro de su campo de visión cuando intentó evitarla—, Draco, no estoy diciendo que yo crea que lo es. Estoy recordándote por qué los otros, Ron incluido, piensan que lo es. Pero sé que tú no lo crees, y la verdad que es a mí se me hace todo esto muy extraño, así que...fui a la biblioteca —Aclaró, poniéndose el maletín de lado, contra la caldera, y abriéndolo para sacar un libro.

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué encontraste?

—Hay algunas líneas de magos sangrepura que han dicho, a lo largo de los años, que son herederos de Slytherin. Algunas comprobadas, otras no —Ella pasó las páginas velozmente y le enseñó un par de árboles genealógicos de ramas ya extintas, que conectaban a un tramo mayor y llevaban al nombre del Fundador o a alguno de sus descendientes indirectos—. Los Potter nunca, ni una vez, son mencionados en algo donde se hable de él. Además de que estuve leyendo mucho y pregunté, _también_ pregunté mucho —Draco no pudo evitar una débil risita, su amiga sonrió a medias—, y me enteré de que no hay registros de que algún Potter haya ido a parar a Slytherin; todos Gryffindor o Hufflepuff, y un Ravenclaw, hace _mucho_ tiempo. Si fuesen los herederos directos de Slytherin, ¿no crees que esa habría sido su casa, en primer lugar? Y no hablo de Potter ahora, Potter es sólo el último de una larga cadena de su familia que ha asistido al colegio, y aun así, pareciera el único que ha quedado ahí. Según yo, eso no quiere decir gran cosa; nosotros no somos iguales a nuestros padres, es natural ir a otra Casa, como en tu caso.

Él asintió, dándole otro vistazo al libro de árboles genealógicos que ella llevaba.

—Además, Slytherin era conocido por su afán por limpiar la sangre de los magos y su desprecio a los hijos de muggle y mestizos. Y esta mañana, cuando estaba en el baño de niñas del segundo piso —Draco levantó las cejas. Ella le restó importancia con un gesto—, escuché a Parkinson, tú sabes, la Slytherin que anda a todas partes con Potter. Estaba hablando con otra niña, no sé cuál será su nombre, pero es de Slytherin también. Al parecer, Potter les tiene prohibido decir...sangresucia —Miró alrededor y se inclinó hacia adelante al pronunciarlo, como si fuese una más de las Maldiciones Imperdonables. Luego se enderezó, cerró su libro y lo devolvió al maletín—. Yo no diría que alguien que quiere dañar a los muggles, tendría una norma así. Pero esa ni siquiera es la principal razón por la que dudo mucho que Potter sea el heredero de Slytherin.

—¿Y cuál es? —La animó a continuar, con un gesto. Ella resopló, como si la explicación la hubiese dejado agotada.

—Potter sólo tiene doce, como nosotros. Veo un poco difícil que alguien de doce ya tenga ganas de matar sólo...porque sí. Es un niño normal, y por sobre todas las cosas —Y procedió a apuntarlo en ese instante, sobresaltándolo—, _tú_ no crees que lo sea. Y yo confío en ti y en tu juicio.

Draco sonrió y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, atrayéndola hacia él. Hermione se rio, lo rodeó también, y reemprendieron su camino, hablando en voz baja sobre la curiosa investigación de su compañera y en qué momento se suponía que la hizo, si ninguno se dio cuenta.

En lugar de dirigirse a su Sala Común y esperar la llegada de la hora de la cena, caminó hacia el campo de Quidditch, donde Leonis ya lo esperaba, echado boca arriba sobre la hierba. Su amiga le dio una mirada inquisitiva, se encogió de hombros y lo acompañó. Los dos le rascaron la barriga al can, que se retorció con un ladrido feliz y agitando la cola, cuando le pasaron por un lado.

Un puesto vacante se había abierto en el equipo de Slytherin unos días atrás, las pruebas tendrían lugar esa tarde. Draco se coló por debajo de las gradas, asomándose en los espacios entre los asientos de los espectadores. Hermione se colocó junto a él, observando con confusión a los Slytherin que se reunían en el campo.

Puede que los motivos de su amiga para confiar en su palabra, fuesen sólidos y aceptables. Pero Draco tenía razones diferentes para pensar que no podía ser Potter el responsable. Razones en forma de una conversación a primera hora de la mañana, una cámara, un par de fotografías que Snape creyó haber quemado, y una escama negra de dragón.

Él _no_ era malvado.

Él no _podía_ ser malvado.

Estaba tan concentrado en dar con cierta cabellera negra y desordenada, en medio del grupo de Sly, que apenas se percató de que su compañera le hacía una pregunta:

—¿Estás espiando una práctica de los Slytherin? ¿O estás buscando a Potter?

Draco se demoró un instante en girar la cabeza hacia ella. Le enseñó una sonrisa que pretendía ser de absoluta inocencia.

—Espero a mi futura competencia, Mione.

Ella se rio y meneó la cabeza, pero lo dejó estar. Potter, sin embargo, jamás se presentó a las pruebas.

Cuando regresasen al castillo, Ron correría hacia ellos, más pálido de lo normal, y en lugar de disculparse por las insinuaciones que hizo durante la clase de _Historia_, los arrastraría hacia el grupo que se amontonaba a entradas de la enfermería, llamando a los gemelos y avisándoles que los llevaba consigo, para que Fred y George abriesen camino entre la multitud por ellos. Draco estaba a punto de preguntar qué era lo que le ocurría, cuando su amigo le sujetó la barbilla e hizo que mirase hacia una de las camillas ocupadas.

Un niño de primero, que reconoció de Gryffindor enseguida, con una cámara todavía en mano, yacía ahí. Petrificado.

Mientras los aturdidos estudiantes eran enviados lejos por los profesores, en un baño del segundo piso, había otro niño, que acababa de arrojar un libro de cubierta desgastada contra el suelo. Un pitido ensordecedor le inundó los oídos; era una aguja que le atravesaba el cráneo, luego un hacha que lo cortaba en dos. Harry Potter se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos, en un intento de detenerlo, gimoteaba por un auxilio que no podría llegar ahí.

—Para- para- para- para, Tom- To- ¿qué hiciste?

—_Qué hicimos, querrás decir. O qué hiciste. Tú lo hiciste._

_Detente_, suplicaba. Las rodillas la fallaron y se empapó el uniforme al caer, todavía sosteniéndose la cabeza. Lo único que oía era el pitido agudo y la voz suave, áspera, burlona.

_No es real, _se dijo. _No es real._

_No estaba ahí._

_No existía._

_Tom no existía._

—_Oh, soy real. Soy muy real._

_No existía._

_No estaba ahí_, insistió para sí mismo. Los pensamientos cada vez más difíciles de formular con la punzada en la cabeza.

_No existía._

_Tom no podía ser real._

_Se lo imaginaba. Él no hizo-_

_Él no fue._

_Él no quiso hacerlo._

—_¿Y quién te va a creer? ¿A quién le va a importar? Para ellos, fuiste tú, y sólo tú. Igual que con ese- ese estúpido mestizo con sus criaturas. Él tuvo suerte, comparado a ti._

_No existía. No era real. Tom no existía._

—_Pero existo, Harry, existo. Y para que los demás se enteren, todavía necesitaré algo de ti._

Y de pronto, el pitido cesaba. Harry presionó las palmas contra el suelo húmedo y luchó por recobrar el aliento. No sabía si había gritado, si lloraba. ¿El suelo daba vueltas o era él quien giraba?

Tenía el estómago revuelto, el cuerpo cubierto de una capa de sudor frío. Temblaba.

Él no quiso. Él en verdad no quiso.

Harry intentó arrastrarse lejos, hacia la salida. Si llegaba a la salida, estaría bien. La voz en su cabeza tenía una risa estridente, maníaca, y la sensación de embotamiento lo empezaba a aletargar.

_No. No. No, por favor._

Él no quiso.

Él no quería.

Ahogó un sollozo cuando sus extremidades dejaron de reaccionar, de seguir sus órdenes. Luego fue como si se hubiese quedado dormido, con la diferencia de que sí podía ver lo que hacía.

—_0—_

Ron le hizo el comentario dos días más tarde, cuando llegó a oídos de los Gryffindor la noticia de que el Barón Sanguinario, pese a su condición espectral, también estaba petrificado en la enfermería.

—Los únicos que se acercan al Barón tanto como para algo así, son los mismos Slytherin.

Draco le dio otra de esas miradas desagradables que, sin que él tuviese idea, lo hacían idéntico a Lucius Malfoy cuando tuvo su edad. Su amigo calló.

Giró el rostro, y sólo por casualidad, notó al niño de bonitos ojos verdes, que salía del comedor en ese instante. _Al fin._ Había estado buscando entre los estudiantes por los últimos días, sin éxito; a pesar de que entraba a clases con regularidad, parecía que se esfumaba nada más llegar al final de la hora asignada.

Murmuró una excusa a sus amigos y se puso de pie. Tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo en el pasillo, antes de que hubiese doblado en la esquina.

Había extendido el brazo para detenerlo. Él, como si se hubiese percatado de algún modo del gesto, frenó y dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

El ceño fruncido que encontró hizo que Draco se tragase las palabras que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

—¿Qué quieres? —Espetó, siseante, bajo.

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Qué le hizo?_

Repasó sus últimas acciones mentalmente, comprobó que no creía que hubiese razón para que se hubiese enfadado con él. Luego se cruzó de brazos, más a manera de defensa que por regresarle la ofensiva.

—Oí que no estuviste en las prácticas de Quidditch —Mencionó, a la ligera. "Oí que..." sonaba mejor que "estaba esperándote y no fuiste".

—Quidditch —Potter soltó una risa amarga, extraña. Le dio un escalofrío oírlo así—. ¿A quién le importa el Quidditch?

Entonces Draco sí que frunció el ceño, porque estaba seguro de que no había motivo para que utilizase ese tono burlón con él.

—A ti, hace unos meses, te importaba bastante.

—El Quidditch es para niños tontos, sin nada mejor que hacer —Draco arqueó las cejas, incrédulo.

—No sabía que fuese un niño tonto.

Potter sonrió. No era una sonrisa agradable.

—Pues ahora lo sabes. Intenta evitarlo, te ves como un idiota siguiéndome; me fastidias.

Cuando regresó al comedor, se sentó en medio de sus amigos, con el entrecejo arrugado, y lo único que respondió a Ron, que quiso saber qué ocurría, fue un:

—Potter es un imbécil. Eso pasa.

Mientras Draco se desquitaba con su almuerzo, como si la comida tuviese la culpa de los comentarios que recibió, en las mazmorras, Harry Potter se tumbaba en la cama, mareado, y recibía una poción para el dolor de cabeza de Nott, que estaba harto de escucharlo quejarse todo el día de la punzada que tenía justo entre las cejas. Junto a él, sobre el escritorio, la Recordadora que su padrino le compró brillaba en un intenso tono de rojo.

* * *

**¡Hooooooola, de nuevo!**

**Voy pasando rapidito por aquí ;) estaba revisando cuántos capítulos son del segundo año y la verdad es que no falta casi para que empiece el caos ¿? así que preparados ¿?**

**No me dio tiempo de subir dos hoy ;n; ¡pero nos leemos pronto, lo prometo!**

**Lo dejo bien cortito esto, para no darles spoilers, djdkdk. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**Señales**_

La primera señal tuvo lugar en una de estas tardes a finales de noviembre, en que intentaba tomar un pasillo diferente al de Ginny, que llevaba siguiéndolo desde que se encontraron de frente en el Gran Comedor. Esa niña sí que podía ser insistente.

Leonis iba unos pasos por delante de él. Draco se preguntaba a dónde se habría metido Hermione ese día, cuando lo escuchó.

_Matar._

_Matar._

_Quiero matar._

_Sangre._

_Saaaangre._

_Matar. Matar. Matar._

—Leonis —El can se detuvo en seco, al igual que él momentos atrás—, ¿oyes eso?

_Matar._

_Matar._

_Quiero matar._

_Sangre._

_Quiero sangre._

Era una voz profunda, silbante. Tenía una manera extraña de pronunciar las sílabas, una especie de "s" intercalada al final.

Uno a uno, sus músculos se tensaron, mientras daba un vistazo al pasillo vacío.

_Matar._

_Quiero matar._

_Sangre._

_Saaaaangre._

Volvió a fijarse en Leonis, que sacudía la cabeza.

—¿De verdad _no_ lo oyes? —Otra negativa.

Draco titubeó al acercarse a una de las paredes de piedra del castillo. Rozó la superficie dura y fría con las puntas de los dedos. Podría jurar que venía de adentro.

¿Cómo era posible?

_Matar._

_Quiero matar._

_Matar._

_Sangre._

Cuando una idea cruzó su mente, ahogó un grito y echó a correr en la dirección opuesta a la que había tomado antes. Leonis se apresuró a seguirlo. Trastabilló al bajar las escaleras hacia las mazmorras, se deslizó en medio de un grupo de Sly, estuvo a punto de chocar con un estudiante mayor que le hizo un reclamo al que no prestó atención.

Empezó a golpear la puerta del dormitorio del profesor Snape nada más detenerse frente a esta. Nadie respondió.

Emitió un sonido frustrado y regresó sobre sus pasos, hacia el laboratorio. Volvió a golpear la puerta. Leonis, detrás de él, ladró.

Su padrino tenía cara de que consideraba maldecirlos cuando abrió. Luego su mirada se tornó aún más sería al darse cuenta de que jadeaba.

—Hay algo aquí, que no es humano —Musitó, tirando de su túnica para exigir la atención del huraño profesor, gesto que tenía por mal hábito desde la niñez—. Severus, la Cámara de-

Sabía que los profesores no se tomaron en serio el mensaje, buscaban un culpable en el cuerpo estudiantil o los empleados. Pero si resultaba ser lo que creía, se avecinaban problemas. Graves problemas.

Snape le chisteó para que se callara. Draco se quedó con la boca abierta, las palabras para formular su teoría en la punta de la lengua, cuando se percató de que el profesor jalaba de algo. Alguien.

Harry Potter se quejó por la brusquedad del tirón y la fuerza del agarre con que lo sacó de su laboratorio. Se sacudió para zafarse, quedando en medio de ambos, y le dirigió a Draco tal mirada de desagrado, que este volvió a preguntarse _qué_ había hecho ahora.

—Si lo vuelvo a encontrar robando mi almacén...

El niño resopló.

—No tiene pruebas —Se giró para encararlo. A pesar de la diferencia de estatura, lo veía directo a los ojos al mantener la barbilla en alto—. Mejor haga su trabajo y deje de intimidar a sus estudiantes, _señor_.

Harry empujó su hombro cuando le pasó por un lado, esquivando el agarre de Snape, que intentó sostenerle el brazo y retenerlo.

Draco permaneció inmóvil, en el mismo punto exacto, unos segundos después de que sus pasos se hubiesen alejado.

Aunque el tono fue duro y la respuesta grosera, él sólo podía repetir dentro de su cabeza la manera en que pronunció la última palabra. La "s" alargada, el sonido silbante. Casi imperceptible. Pocas personas hablaban así y ninguna otra en Hogwarts lo hacía.

Era el mismo que acababa de escuchar.

Era el mismo de una serpiente.

Sabía que Snape le preguntaba qué quería y lo instaba a entrar, Leonis había pasado al interior del laboratorio. Él continuaba parado afuera.

Tenía que resolver esa duda que comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza.

_Necesitaba_ resolverla.

_Merlín, no_. Balbuceó una respuesta vaga a su padrino y se alejó deprisa, tropezó de nuevo en los escalones al subir, y casi chocó con una de las bancas al doblar en la esquina.

Se lo encontró de frente en el pasillo desierto.

Harry tenía los brazos cruzados, los ojos entrecerrados. Draco tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, en un intento de recuperar el aliento.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca para decirle algo, cuando sintió la presión de ambas manos en el pecho y el empujón que lo hizo trastabillar hacia atrás.

—Deja-de-molestar —Insistió, entre dientes. Harry daba un paso hacia él, Draco retrocedía la misma distancia—. No quiero idiotas Gryffindor rondando cerca de mí cuan-

—¿Tú lo hiciste?

Se detuvo cuando su espalda chocó contra la pared opuesta del pasillo. Potter todavía frente a él.

—¿Lo hiciste? —Repitió, el peso helado instalándose en su estómago le daba la misma respuesta que se reflejaba en los ojos verdes que le parecían tan bonitos desde la primera vez que los vio. Y no le gustaba lo que era—. ¡Te defendí frente a mis amigos! No creo que tú-

—¿Cuándo te pedí que me defendieses? ¿Cuándo dije que necesitaba _algo_ de ti? Porque hiciste algo bien y hasta el viejo director besa el suelo que pisas, ¡no quiere decir que yo necesite lo que sea de ti! ¡Deja tu complejo de héroe!

—¡Sé que no lo necesitas, idiota! —Fue entonces Draco quien le dio un empujón. Harry trastabilló, y por un instante, lució en verdad aturdido— ¡te defendí porque quería, porque no sabía que ibas a actuar como- como lo estás haciendo!

—¡Pues deja de hacerlo!

—¡Dejaré de hacerlo!

Se sacudió para zafarse del agarre de sus manos, que fueron a parar a las solapas de la túnica del Slytherin sin que lo notase. Con un bufido, se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse por el pasillo.

Pero Draco todavía no tenía la respuesta a la única duda que en verdad le importaba.

—Serpensortia —Rápidamente, trazó la floritura de la varita, justo como Regulus le había enseñado que debía ser. El cuerpo largo y delgado de la serpiente brotó de la punta, despedida a través del corredor hacia el otro niño.

Harry se giró, la expresión inmutable. Levantó una mano, sin varita, y la colocó frente a él.

—_Detente_.

La serpiente reaccionó deslizándose hacia un lado y enroscándose en el suelo. Se alzó, osciló la cabeza y siseó por lo bajo.

—_Ataca_ —El sonido era el mismo también. Draco lo observaba con ojos enormes, boquiabierto—. _Ataca_ —Repitió, señalándolo.

Draco volvió a golpear la pared detrás de él en su prisa por apartarse del camino de la criatura.

—_¡No me ataques! _—Pidió con un jadeo, apretando los párpados, a la espera de una mordida que jamás llegaría.

Cuando parpadeó, la serpiente estaba erguida delante de él, probando el aire con la lengua y siseando. Harry Potter ya no se encontraba en el corredor.

Y él, para su mala suerte, tendría la única respuesta que podía explicar lo sucedido a su padrino, cuando lo alcanzó en el pasillo, le agarró el brazo y exigió saber por qué invocó a una serpiente de dos metros en medio del colegio y a horas en que cualquier estudiante podía estar presente.

—Él habla pársel.

—_0—_

—¿Cuándo supiste que hablabas pársel, dragón?

El niño desvió la mirada hacia su padrino, en busca de auxilio. Snape llevaba rato sentado detrás del escritorio, con una expresión seria. La profesora A estaba sobre una de las orillas de la mesa, Draco en la silla frente a ambos.

—Tendría, no sé, cinco años —Su padrino negó y le restó importancia con un gesto vago—. Regulus fue- Regulus subió a mitad de la noche y él estaba solo en el cuarto, tuvo otra pesadilla. Fue escaleras arriba y lloriqueó por las mazmorras, y abrió una entrada escondida a las oficinas. Cuando le preguntamos cómo lo hizo, Draco le habló a las antorchas de serpientes frente a nosotros. Pero no les hablaba en inglés. Ahí lo supimos.

—Hay montones de entradas y túneles dejados por Salazar Slytherin para aquellos que hablasen pársel, sus descendientes, supuso —Fue lo único que contestó ella, sin apartar los ojos del niño-que-vivió.

—Yo no soy descendiente de Slytherin —Recordó Draco, en un susurro. Pretendía estar más concentrado en rascar tras las orejas de Leonis, que en la conversación; sólo era su manera de procesar las ideas que tenía, sin sentir que la cabeza le estallaría—, los Malfoy venimos de Francia. Y los Black también.

—¿Pero crees que los Potter lo son?

Él negó.

Les había dicho enseguida sobre Harry hablando pársel. Cuando preguntaron a Leonis acerca de la voz de las paredes, el can sacudió la cabeza, así que Draco tuvo que proceder a explicar que estaba casi seguro de que también fue pársel y que venía de las tuberías, porque era imposible que fuese de la piedra del castillo.

_La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta, enemigos del heredero, temed,_ fue el mensaje. La Cámara era una construcción, ficticia según los registros, hecha por Salazar Slytherin, que hablaba pársel. Se necesitaba hablarlo para entrar y no era un don común.

Si había dos estudiantes en Hogwarts, en ese preciso instante, capaces de hablarlo, y Draco sabía que él _no_ fue quien la abrió, ¿qué opción les quedaba?

—Él no deja que los otros Slytherin usen la palabra "sangresucia" —Murmuró, alternando la mirada entre uno y el otro, como si alguno pudiese responderle que aquello era la solución a su dilema—. Él no-

Calló.

No podía entender por qué lo haría. No le parecía posible, lógico.

Por otro lado, tampoco tenía pruebas para afirmar que él _no_ lo haría.

—Dumbie encontró la entrada a la Cámara, o lo que creemos que es la Cámara —De pronto, la profesora A aparecía en su campo de visión, de cuclillas en el suelo frente a él. Con un tacto cuidadoso, le colocó un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja—. Voy a bajar hoy, revisaremos las tuberías, justo como dices. Si el señor Potter está haciendo esto, lo habremos detenido incluso antes de que Sprout consiga sus mandrágoras para despetrificar al niño afectado y al Barón.

Leonis se agitó con un ladrido, y se metió entre ambos. Ella le sonrió y acarició la cabeza.

—Sí, tú puedes venir conmigo, tranquilo.

Draco quiso pedirle que no fuesen. _No lo hizo._

—_0—_

Encontrarse a Pansy Parkinson deambulando por los alrededores de la Torre de Gryffindor, estrujándose los bordes de la túnica, tirando de sus coletas y más pálida de lo normal, fue casi tan extraño como Potter hablando pársel para detener a su serpiente. Que la niña no lo evitase cuando vio que se acercaba con sus amigos, sino que se interpusiese en su camino y le agarrase la muñeca, aún más.

—Parkinson, suéltalo —Ron saltó enseguida a defenderlo de lo que fuese que pensase que ella estaba por hacer. La Slytherin, en cambio, lo ignoró y mantuvo los ojos puestos en los grises del niño-que-vivió.

—Él no es —Susurró. Draco notó que temblaba de forma apenas perceptible, y por un segundo, admiró el autocontrol que tenía para que sólo él se percatase—, sé lo que piensan, sé lo que todos piensan. He visto cómo lo miran cuando anda por ahí, lo están evitando. Le temen. Pero él no es. Harry no puede ser el heredero de Slytherin.

—¿Qué pruebas tienes de que él no es? —Hermione se adelantó al comentario venenoso de Ron y la estupefacción de Draco, que no sabía qué responderle.

Pansy le dirigió una mirada desagradable, quizás por meterse en su conversación, pero su expresión se relajó de inmediato.

—Hay una razón por la que el símbolo de Slytherin es una serpiente —Les recordó, su atención centrada en él—, Salazar Slytherin hablaba pársel, la lengua de las serpientes. Harry no-

—Él lo habla —Musitó, haciendo ademán de apartarse, pero Pansy lo retuvo con una fuerza inusual para una niña de doce años. Sus ojos llameaban al menear la cabeza.

—Imposible-

—Yo lo escuché hacerlo.

—¡No pudiste haberlo escuchado, porque no lo habla! —Estalló ella, frenética—. Malfoy, por Merlín, lo habría notado- los Sly lo habríamos notado. Los hablantes de pársel empiezan a hablarlo en cuanto ven a una serpiente, ¿sabes qué tan seguido las vemos nosotros? En las insignias, en las mazmorras, en los tapices de la Sala Común, en el dormitorio- Harry habría hablado pársel desde el primer día en que fuimos sorteados en Slytherin, lo habríamos oído. Te lo juro por Merlín, por mi magia, por mi legado familiar, yo nunca, ni una vez, lo oí hablar pársel el año pasado.

Escuchó el débil bufido de Ron a su lado.

—Eso es ridículo, no sabemos si funciona así, podrías estarnos min-

—No.

Su amigo se silenció. Pansy lo observó, esperanzada.

..._Draco le habló a las antorchas de serpientes frente a nosotros..._

Había una tercera opción. Potter no podía hablar pársel. No por sí solo, al menos.

—Ella dice la verdad —Ron quedó boquiabierto al oírlo, pero por la mirada que le dio, apretó los labios y le contestó con un asentimiento—. Pero- si yo lo escuché, aunque él no lo hable...

Los papeles se invirtieron. Era Draco quien sostenía la muñeca de Pansy y tiraba de ella al darse la vuelta, sus dos amigos y la Slytherin lo seguían de vuelta por el pasillo.

—¿A dónde vas? —Inquirió Hermione, apretando el paso para alcanzarlo.

—Con Dumbledore.

—¡El viejo no querrá oírme! —Chilló Pansy, adelantándose para meterse en su camino y frenarlo. Jadeaba.

—Él va a-

—A él no le importamos —Lo interrumpió, en voz baja—, nos mandó a las mazmorras cuando había un trol allí, nunca nos oye, regala puntos a cualquiera para que nos supere. Te lo quise decir a ti porque sabía que él no oiría.

—Dumbledore ha estado preocupado por esto —Le aclaró, incrédulo. No tenía idea de que pensase de ese modo. ¿Todos los Sly se sentían así?—. Habló con Sprout para crear un antídoto para el niño petrificado y el Barón, estaba buscando la Cámara, ha estado tan ocupado estos días que casi no lo hemos visto. Él no va a permitir que ningún otro estudiante pase por eso. Te escuchará —Pansy empezó a negar, así que le dio un ligero apretón en la muñeca—, te prometo que lo hará.

Tras una leve vacilación, ella respiró profundo y asintió. Los cuatro reemprendieron su camino.

—Bien, pensemos. Hay algo que lo afectó —Comenzó a decir en el trayecto, sin mirar a ninguno—, hay algo que lo hace hablar pársel. Hermione, ¿un don así se puede, ya sabes, _pasar_ a alguien?

—En teoría, sí —Mencionó su amiga, titubeante—, pero no es tan simple como decir unas palabras, mover la varita, y ya está. Necesitas tener una conexión muy fuerte con alguien para que sea posible.

—¿Y si el heredero de Slytherin no fuese Potter, sino alguien más, alguien con quien tiene esa conexión?

—Todos han estado revisando sus antecedentes familiares —Indicó Pansy, que jadeaba al moverse tan rápido para ir detrás de ellos—, no creo que el heredero de Slytherin estudie en Hogwarts en este momento, si es que hubo alguno.

—¿Y si no es un estudiante? —Ofreció Ron, en un murmullo— ¿y si fuese un profesor? Ya tenemos una mala experiencia con Quirrell.

—Pero no hay profesores nuevos este año —Contestó Hermione, dubitativa.

—¿Cómo sabemos que no es la profesora A?

—Yo te puedo asegurar que no es ella —Intervino Draco, de nuevo. Su amigo emitió un quejido, seguido de un sonido vago y afirmativo.

—Si tú dices que no lo es...

—No lo es. Debe ser otra persona, ¿tal vez alguien fuera del colegio, alguien que le haya hecho algo? —Los cuatro se detuvieron frente a la estatua que daba acceso al pasaje hacia la oficina. Draco recitó una contraseña y esta le avisó que fue cambiada, lo intentó dos veces más, y a la segunda, aparecieron las escaleras. Jaló a Pansy para que subiese con ellos— ¿y si conoció al heredero en vacaciones, en el verano?

—Harry no salió de su casa y la de su padrino en el verano —Replicó Pansy, negando—; los chicos y yo fuimos hasta allá a verlo. No creo que haya conocido a nadie ahí.

—¿Y en el Callejón Diagón? —Siguió Hermione, arrugando el entrecejo.

—Estuve con él todo el día —Juró la Slytherin—, nos encontramos con los chicos para comer helado, estuvimos con nuestros padres toda la...no —Al llegar arriba, se detuvieron en el estrecho pasillo que separaba las escaleras de la oficina. Pansy volvió a ser quien le sostuviese el brazo y tiró de él para recapturar su atención—. No estuvimos con nuestros padres en la librería. Nuestras madres estaban haciendo la fila para ver a Lockhart.

—Pero estuvieron conmigo —Recordó Draco, frunciendo el ceño—, y no ocurrió nada raro.

—Conocimos a alguien ahí —Tenía la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta cuando ella le contestó. Frenó, giró la cabeza para verla. Pansy tenía los ojos entrecerrados y parecía que luchaba por recordar algo—. Era una señora vieja, fea, sabes cuál, la del sombrero —Gesticuló sobre su propia cabeza, para que se hiciese una idea de a qué se refería—, tenía una pluma y una enorme cartera, oh, ¡vamos! ¡Llamaba la atención de aquí hasta Irlanda! Ella metió un libro en el caldero de Harry, él me dijo-

—La señora Longbottom le regresó el libro que él le dio a Neville —Draco meneó la cabeza, pero cuando hizo ademán de abrir, Pansy volvió a jalarlo.

—Se supone que tú _sí_ me escucharías —Habló con suavidad, quizás demasiada—. Hazlo ahora. Su encuentro con esa mujer fue lo más extraño del verano, ella _metió_ un libro a su caldero, Malfoy. Y Harry- Harry se quejaba de haber perdido uno- ya que lo pienso bien, le hacía falta el libro de _Transformaciones_.

—Pero el que la señora Longbottom le dio era de _Transformaciones_...

¿La memoria le fallaba? ¿Había visto mal?

—Y andaba- —Pansy lo soltó para seguir gesticulando con ambas manos. Parecía luchar por encontrar las palabras—, andaba con ese- ese diario negro estos días-

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la oficina se abrió. Los cuatro niños dieron un brinco cuando el director apareció del otro lado.

Dumbledore los miró uno a uno, por encima de los lentes de media luna, fijándose más tiempo del necesario en la niña Slytherin que los acompañaba.

—Señor Malfoy —El aludido parpadeó, aturdido—, necesito que venga conmigo. A las mazmorras. Ya.

—Dum- profesor —Se corrigió a sí mismo. No era la mejor ocasión para tratarlo con la familiaridad usual. Draco colocó las manos frente a él, para detenerlo—. Creo que tenemos algo, profesor-

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el director se detuviese. Volvió a examinarlos, despacio, y se inclinó lo suficiente para quedar a la altura del niño-que-vivió.

—Draco, tienes que ver esto cuanto antes —Indicó, en un susurro—. Luego escucharé lo que tengas que decirme, ¿de acuerdo?

Estaba a punto de asentir, cuando recordó cierto detalle, y agarró el brazo de Pansy, para tirar de ella y posicionarla a su lado. La apuntó.

—También tiene que escucharla a ella, ¿de acuerdo? —Repitió su pregunta, en el mismo tono suave.

El director la observó un momento. Luego asintió.

—Lo haré. ¿Puede volver dentro de veinte minutos al pasillo de abajo, señorita? —Tras recibir el asentimiento de Pansy, guio a los niños de regreso a las escaleras. Draco se apresuró a ponerse a su lado.

—¿Qué pasó, Dumbledore? —Como única respuesta, recibió una sacudida de cabeza y un gesto con que le pedía que esperase.

A pesar de la curiosidad, no le quedó más opción que aguardar.

—_0—_

Entendió por qué optó por no decirle hasta que se hubiesen quedado a solas. No podría haber asegurado que no reaccionaría como lo hizo al verlo.

—Draco, espe- ¡Draco!

El niño se sacudió para zafarse del agarre de su padrino y se abalanzó contra la cama del piso oculto del castillo. Tanteó las extremidades rígidas, frías, le sujetó el rostro, le echó un mechón rebelde del cabello hacia atrás.

—Regulus- Reg- Re- ¿Regi? ¿Leonis? —La voz se le quebró. Snape intentaba tirar de él para que no se subiese al colchón, pero sentía que no despertaría si no lo zarandeaba— ¿por qué no abres los ojos, Regulus? ¿Por qué no abre los ojos, padrino? Padrino- ¡Sev! ¡¿Por qué no estás haciendo algo?!

Draco se obligó a tomar una profunda bocanada de aire cuando el nudo en la garganta le impidió respirar con normalidad. La vista se le nubló por un instante, tuvo que apretar los párpados y forzarse a enfocarse después. Temblaba apenas.

La profesora A le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y lo bajó de la cama con suavidad. Era una suerte que lo hubiese sostenido bien, porque no estaba seguro de haber permanecido en pie por su cuenta.

_Sólo está inconsciente_, se decía. _Sólo está inconsciente._

—¿Qué pasó? —Musitó con un hilo de voz. La bruja no lo dejó ir hasta que se dio cuenta de que tanteaba el aire, a ciegas, para dar con la túnica de su padrino.

Prácticamente se colgó de un costado de Snape en cuanto lo alcanzó. Presionó la mejilla contra su ropa oscura, sin importarle lo tenso que los abrazos ponían a su padrino; tras un momento, él mismo se relajó bajo el agarre de la mano que le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro.

—Tenía razón —Le dijo ella al director, a la vez que tomaba asiento en un borde de la cama. También le acomodó el cabello a Regulus; sin embargo, parecía que ninguno de los dos era capaz de devolverlo a esa forma particular en que sólo él sabía peinarlo—, la Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta, de nuevo. Hay un- Merlín, hay un jodido Basilisco allá abajo.

Snape le siseó acerca del lenguaje y ella le mostró el dedo medio y chasqueó la lengua. Hubo un instante en que su padrino le cubrió los ojos y mantuvieron una breve discusión en susurros contenidos; él se habría reído, si no supiese que el sonido le saldría tembloroso como un sollozo. Aun con los párpados abajo, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Regulus petrificado.

—Bien, el punto es que- —Cuando le destaparon los ojos, parpadeó para enfocarse. Podía ver a la profesora pensativa, haciendo una breve pausa—. Estábamos allá abajo, y sí, hay alguien que la abre y alguien que habla pársel; estoy segura de que era pársel, el Basilisco reaccionaba a esa voz. Reg- Reg y yo estábamos revisando, nos tomó por sorpresa, por detrás, creo- no, estoy segura de que vio su reflejo en uno de los charcos. La mirada del Basilisco no puede ser mortal si no es directo de los ojos, pero este es el resultado —Y señaló al mago inconsciente—. Sólo pude pensar en traerlo de vuelta cuando lo vi caer petrificado.

—¿Que hiciste qué? —Espetó Snape, apartando al fin la mirada de Regulus— ¿sólo...regresaste?

—Sí- no —La profesora A frunció el ceño—. La sellé por dentro y por fuera, hice una barrera enorme, cerré las tuberías, como Draco nos dijo, y dejé la puerta principal también cerrada. Fue lo mejor y más rápido que se me ocurrió, el maldito Basilisco estaba demasiado cerca y no iba a dejar a Reg-

—Hiciste bien —La tranquilizó el director, cuando se veía como si estuviese dispuesta a lanzarse contra Snape sólo por la insinuación de que no hizo nada, o peor, de que estuvo por dejar a su viejo amigo allí abajo—, por favor, cálmate, Ariadna. Nadie te está culpando aquí.

—Pareciera que él sí.

—No te culpo a ti —Objetó, dirigiéndole una mirada mordaz a Dumbledore—, pero usted tendría que haber estado ahí, Albus. Un solo mago, que no sea hablante de pársel, difícilmente podría hacer algo contra un Basilisco, y usted debía saber bien qué era lo que se encontrarían si bajaban.

Draco se puso tan rígido al comprender el significado de esas palabras, que requirió de un esfuerzo sobrehumano que se apartase lo suficiente de su padrino para observar al director.

—¿Usted _sabía_ que esto podía pasar?

Dumbledore miró a Regulus, luego se fijó en él. Aún no contestaba a lo que mencionó el profesor.

—¿Usted sabía? —Insistió, suplicando mentalmente que dijese que no, que se explicase. Que se excusase, al menos.

Pero el director asintió.

—Temía que fuese una posible consecuencia —Admitió, frente al incrédulo niño de doce años, que no podía entender cómo los dejó bajar si pensaba eso—. Pero también sabía que Ariadna era capaz de solucionarlo, y por eso, lo permití. Y ahora la Cámara está cerrada, temporalmente, y podemos buscar una solución más acertada en estos días que quedan antes de las vacaciones de invierno.

—¿Como cuál? —Replicó Draco, sin pensar, soltando por completo a su padrino— ¿mandar a Severus la siguiente vez? O mejor todavía, ¿mandarme a mí? ¿Dejar que le haga esto —Apuntó a la cama donde Regulus reposaba— a alguien más? ¿Quedarse en su oficina mie...?

Boqueó al darse cuenta de que sus labios seguían moviéndose, soltando lo que tenía en la cabeza, pero sin emitir sonido alguno. Estrechó los ojos en dirección al director, pero este alzó las manos, en señal de rendición.

Luego sintió el apretón más severo en el hombro y se percató de que no fue él quien consideró aplicarle un _silencio_. Fue Snape.

—Estás diciendo demasiado —Le siseó, entre dientes—, creí haberte enseñado a usar más tu cabeza —Y tras darle un manotazo sin fuerza en la parte posterior del cuello, le retiró el encantamiento.

Draco carraspeó y sintió que el rostro le ardía bajo el par de miradas fijas en él.

—Yo no-

—Es comprensible que estés enojado —Parpadeó, aturdido por la reacción tranquila del director—. Yo habría reaccionado igual o peor en tu lugar, Draco.

Él tragó en seco.

—Igual no debí decirle esas cosas —Balbuceó. El director meneó la cabeza, restándole importancia.

—¿Qué haremos con la Cámara, Dumbie? —Preguntó la profesora A, poniéndose de pie. Sólo entonces el niño se percató de que tenía el borde inferior del vestido destrozado y las botas empapadas.

—Draco fue a mi oficina para hablar sobre...—El director gesticuló, para instarle a completarlo por él.

El niño dio un brinco y boqueó un momento, las ideas arremolinándose y formando un caos dentro de su cabeza.

—Harry Potter habla pársel, _pero_ no lo habla —Explicó, ante tres adultos intrigados por la manera en que lo expresó. Tuvo la vaga idea de que no lo hizo bien, pero lo dejó pasar, porque era más importante hacerles comprender lo que ocurría—. Y- y tiene un diario- y hay una conexión con todo y-

Se calló.

La realización fue tan repentina que se mareó, apenas pudo ahogar un grito.

—Y creo que sé a dónde fue a parar el Horrocrux de Riddle.

* * *

**Notengotiempoparanotasperdoooooon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**Búsqueda…**_

—...esto es una traición a todos los principios Sly y una enorme falta de...

—Vamos a salvar a Potter, Parkinson, ya cállate.

—Tú no vas a hacer nada, Comadreja, todo lo hará él —La niña apuntó en una dirección al azar con el pulgar y Draco ahogó la risa contra la palma de su mano.

—Error. Estoy a tu derecha —Al decirlo, Pansy estiró la mano, tanteando el aire, hacia la derecha, pero sus reflejos eran lentos, y él ya se había colocado a su izquierda para cuando tuvo alguna posibilidad de alcanzarlo.

—Deja de jugar, esto es serio.

Draco carraspeó, se aseguró de que la capa de invisibilidad lo cubriese por completo, y no revelase su verdadero paradero a la cautelosa mirada de la Slytherin, a quien le había pedido que se diese la vuelta para colocársela y que no se enterase; supuso que intentaba descifrar cómo manejaba un glamour o un encantamiento desilusionador tan complejo, y una parte de él, esa que era orgullosa y vanidosa, se sintió satisfecha con que lo creyese tan hábil para la magia avanzada, así que no encontraba motivos para sacarla de su equivocación.

—¿Qué es lo que _nosotros_ —Ron abarcó a los tres Gryffindor (él, Hermione, Neville) con un gesto amplio— vamos a hacer?

—Mientras Parkinson y yo buscamos este...objeto —Seleccionó la palabra con cuidado. Dumbledore le había pedido mantener a los conocedores de la situación con Voldemort al mínimo, al menos, hasta que tuviesen una idea real de la magnitud de sus planes de regreso— que metió en problemas a Potter, Hers y tú sólo deberán distraerlo. Peleen con él, empújalo si hace falta, Ron, dile que su papá es el peor Auror del Ministerio, lo que sea.

Su amigo esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, con ese toque malicioso que lo hacía incluso más similar de lo que ya era de por sí a los gemelos.

—Tengo un par de cosas interesantes que quiero decirle desde que habló de mi familia delante de nosotros...

—No te pases, Ron —Advirtió, bajando el tono de voz—, no hagas de esto nada que no sea una pelea de estudiantes. Si te hace algo, nos meterás en problemas serios.

Ron bufó, pero cedió con un asentimiento.

—Y tú asegúrate de que él no haga nada exagerado —Hermione no tenía que verlo a través de la capa para saber que le hablaba a ella. Asintió también.

—¿Y yo- yo qué haré? —Neville levantó el brazo, titubeante, para capturar su atención. No dejaba de encogerse y hacer pucheros; él apenas podía entender cómo un ser humano tenía ese nivel de timidez, y aun así, la capacidad de hablar de forma entendible.

—Neville, tú serás mi salvaguardas.

El aludido boqueó, los ojos abiertos de sobremanera buscándolo a través del aire.

—¿Qué es eso? —Ron arrugó el entrecejo. Por supuesto que Hermione se apresuró a contestar.

—El salvaguardas es...una medida que se toma cuando ocurre un daño, o por un posible daño, es- es una prevención.

—Y también es el auxilio cuando todo sale mal.

Fue Pansy quien resopló.

—Si contamos con que _Cortocircuito_ Longbottom haga las cosas bien para rescatarnos, vamos a terminar petrificados al lado del Barón Sanguinario —Draco se hubiese limitado a dirigirle una mirada desagradable, si no hubiese sido por el detalle de que ella ni siquiera podría darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

—Luego hablaremos de ese "Cortocircuito" —Indicó, meneando la cabeza—. Neville, lo único que quiero que hagas es que te quedes en el baño de niñas, y si Potter, de alguna forma se escapa de Ron y Hers, y va para allá, lo detengas con todo lo que tienes.

El niño parpadeó un par de veces, aturdido.

—¿Ba- baño? ¿dijiste baño- baño de niñas?

—Sí.

—Es obvio que es una forma de decirte que no harás nada por nosotros y que sólo te quiere lejos para que no causes pro-

—No lo es —El tono duro de Draco la silenció. Él chasqueó la lengua y se aproximó a Neville, hasta que quedaron cara a cara, sólo que su compañero no podía notar su presencia así de cerca—. Neville —Insistió, en un susurro, sólo para él—, hay algo importante que necesito que cuides allí. Potter no debe entrar, por nada del mundo. Te lo estoy pidiendo a ti. Eres mi salvaguardas, ¿de acuerdo? Y si yo no puedo hacerlo, porque estoy aquí, cuento con que tú sí.

De pronto, la expresión de Neville se hacía menos vacilante. Frunció el ceño, apretó las manos en puños a sus costados, y asintió. Todavía temblaba un poco, pero él decidió que no tenían que tomarlo en cuenta.

—Nos veremos en un rato, espero —Pansy ya iba camino a las mazmorras cuando se despidió de sus amigos. Apretó el paso para alcanzarla y avanzó junto a ella, seguro de hacia dónde se dirigían, mas sin hacerle comentario al respecto. Supuso que la niña ya se lo imaginaría, dada su relación con Snape, porque no se molestó en ocultarle la entrada a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

—Ahora cúbrete los oídos.

Aunque sí fue delicada acerca de la contraseña. Draco rodó los ojos por debajo de la capa y obedeció. Cuando el pasadizo se abrió frente a ellos, bajó los brazos y la siguió dentro.

La Sala Común de Slytherin era, por lo que sabía, la más silenciosa de las cuatro Casas; los muebles eran amplios, mullidos, lujosos, las decoraciones extravagantes, sombrías y perfectamente organizadas. Sus estudiantes no jugaban en la sala, donde cualquiera pudiese verlos, y los mayores, a diferencia de los Gryffindor, no se quedaban dormidos tendidos en una de las sillas, roncando sin gracia alguna. Él pensó que tampoco estaba mal.

—¿Cómo sabemos que Potter no lleva el diario consigo? —Inquirió, porque al fin y al cabo, fue idea suya ir a buscarlo, después de que Dumbledore la escuchase y le dijese, sin detalles, que era el diario el responsable de lo ocurrido con su amigo. Pansy dio un vistazo bien disimulado alrededor y fingió que se rehacía la coleta, para que sus brazos y los mechones en movimiento le cubriesen parte del rostro al contestarle.

—Lo lleva a todas partes estos días —Aclaró ella, entre dientes y sin mover los labios más de lo justo, y se adelantó a lo que él iba a decirle con un:—, _pero_ se lo saqué del maletín anoche, pidiéndole una de sus vuelaplumas, y lo cambié por uno que era del mismo tamaño y color. El real debe seguir arriba.

Draco tuvo que concederle que era un buen truco. Tramposo, mentiroso, pero bueno. Útil.

Pansy los hizo desviarse hacia un tramo de escaleras, y de ahí, a los pasillos contiguos que daban a puertas dobles de una madera gruesa y recubierta de tallados complicados. Avanzó más lento a medida que se acercaban, cuidadoso, sin dejar de mirar alrededor. Tocó la puerta al detenerse, y fue cuando no recibió una respuesta a su llamado, que la empujó y se asomó dentro. Draco, detrás de ella y aún escondido, hizo lo mismo.

Los cuartos eran de dos camas, más grandes que las de la Torre; además del espacio extra y la diferencia entre la calidad de los muebles y la baja temperatura, no era gran cosa lo que separaba a las habitaciones de Gryffindor de las suyas. También tuvo que admitir que no le habría importado tener una cama más amplia.

La niña le sostuvo la puerta y la cerró en cuanto lo escuchó chasquear la lengua, a manera de señal. Apuntó la cama y el baúl de Potter. Draco caminó hacia este, agachándose al frente.

Tenía una cerradura integral mágica, sellada bajo una combinación de cuatro dígitos. Él boqueó, con el índice a unos centímetros del panel numérico en la tapa de madera.

—De casualidad, ¿no sabrás cuál es su contraseña?

Ella soltó un bufido, le susurró que se apartase y se puso de cuclillas a un lado, empujándolo —sí lo alcanzó esa vez— y acomodándose la falda a la altura de las rodillas, para que no le molestase al flexionar las piernas. Presionó los cuatro dígitos sin dudar.

—El número de James Potter en el equipo de Gryffindor del 75 y su número de posición como Cazador ágil. Por supuesto que tú _no_ sabrías de eso —No pudo evitar la impresión de que sonó a que se lo restregaba en la cara. Draco parpadeó, ignoró su ligera molestia con un carraspeo, y se dedicó a inclinarse sobre el borde del baúl y hurgar entre sus pertenencias. La niña, en cambio, volvió a ponerse de pie y regresó junto a la puerta, por si acaso—. Esto es una terrible invasión a su privacidad...no sé cómo sean los Gryffindor, pero los Sly valoramos mucho nuestra privacidad.

—Créeme, Potter estará feliz de que hayas invadido la suya cuando lo saquemos de este problema en que se metió —Murmuró él, sin prestarle verdadera atención. ¿Quién necesitaba _tanta_ ropa casual para un internado? ¿Por qué tenía varios pares de zapatos deportivos, siendo que no se practicaba más deporte que el Quidditch en Hogwarts? Y más aún, ¿por qué Potter tenía una snitch vieja y fuera de su caja en el baúl?

La gente podía contar con las pertenencias más extrañas, opinó.

Se dio cuenta de cuál era incluso antes de girarlo para revisarlo. Destacaba por no encajar con los suéteres nuevos y los conjuntos de túnicas impecables. Lo sujetó, le dio la vuelta, y leyó el nombre en la placa.

Sí, lo tenían.

—Date la vuelta —Pidió a la Slytherin, haciendo caso omiso de su bufido incrédulo. Esperó a que lo hubiese hecho para ponerse de pie, se quitó la capa y la enrolló para meterla bajo su suéter marca Weasley. Arrojó sobre la cama más cercana —_la de Potter también, se imaginó_— al Sombrero Seleccionador, que llevaba escondido hasta entonces—. Necesito que sostengas esto con las dos manos, lejos de tu cuerpo...

Pansy tenía el entrecejo arrugado cuando agarró el diario, le aseguró que ese era el que Harry llevaba a todas partes los últimos días, e hizo lo que le dijo.

—¿Qué vas a...? ¡Merlín! —Ella ahogó un jadeo y Draco le chisteó para que se callara, mientras deslizaba la espada de Gryffindor fuera del Sombrero—. ¡¿Qué se supone que harás con eso?! ¡Merlín, los Gryffindor están locos...! ¡No debí pedirte ayuda a ti!

Él volvió a chistearle, adoptó la posición que la profesora A le indicó con el guardapelo, y levantó la espalda. _Sólo_ necesitaba un corte, o _sólo_ tenía que atravesarlo; le parecía que la segunda opción era la más segura. El agarre de Pansy vacilaba.

—Sostenlo bien.

—No voy a ser decapitada sosteniendo un diario feo, ¡ni siquiera es mío!

—¡No te voy a hacer nada! —Emitió un largo quejido y negó—. Sólo- quieta, ¿de acuerdo? Y no grites.

Ella, sin embargo, tenía cara de estar preparada para gritar cuando se lanzó hacia adelante y empujó la punta filosa contra una de las caras del diario abierto. Hubo un instante de resistencia, en que tuvo que aferrar el mango con ambas manos y empujar, para que lo atravesase hasta divisar el extremo contrario al otro lado de la cubierta.

Pansy tenía la boca abierta en un grito mudo cuando dio un paso hacia atrás y bajó la espada. Draco esperaba el estallido de magia oscura que jamás llegó.

¿No había sido _demasiado_ fácil?

—¿Eso es...todo? —La niña miró el diario arruinado, luego a él. Draco hizo ademán de girar la espada y presumirle que ya lo había hecho todo, pero tenía poca práctica y esta se le fue hacia un lado. Ella contuvo la risa al verlo maniobrar para atraparla en el aire, sin cortarse.

—Sí, eso- eso fue todo, creo. A menos que quieras que lo rompa más.

—Sólo quiero tirarlo a la basura —Replicó Pansy, sacando la varita para hacerlo levitar lejos de ella.

Cuando Nott entrase, unos minutos más tarde, Draco estaría escondido bajo la capa, Pansy regresaría la 'vuelapluma prestada' al baúl, lo cerraría, y distraería a su compañero Slytherin preguntándole por el misterioso paradero de Potter, mientras él se escabullía por un lado.

Se encontraron en el pasillo que daba hacia las escaleras por las que se bajaban a las mazmorras. Draco dobló en la esquina, se sacó la capa de nuevo cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie lo notaría, y la enrolló para meterla bajo su ropa, a la vez que se acercaba por detrás a sus amigos. Ron y Hermione parecían tener una discusión, que se silenció cuando se percataron de que iba hacia ellos.

Ambos pusieron tales expresiones de culpa, que enseguida perdió el entusiasmo por la misión recién llevada a cabo.

—¿Qué pasó? —Fue lo único que preguntó, pasando la mirada de uno al otro. Ron la apuntó y ella, aunque enojada por la traición, tuvo que adelantarse para explicar, con gestos incluidos, que perdieron de vista a Potter cuando los descubrió siguiéndolo, después de escaparse de ellos, y ya no tenían excusas para retenerlo.

Luego Potter había levitado unas arañas hacia la cabeza de Ron y las dejó caer sobre su cabello; por la manera en que su amigo tragaba en seco y empalidecía al recordar el suceso, tuvo una idea bastante clara de lo que ocurrió y cómo Hermione tuvo que abandonar su tarea para tranquilizarlo.

Suspiró y se echó el cabello hacia atrás. Bueno, no era como si hubiese sido un fracaso, ¿cierto?

—¿Saben qué? No importa. Tenemos el diario, eso es lo importante. ¿Fueron por Neville para decirle que puede abandonar su puesto? —Los dos intercambiaron miradas y negaron. Sus expresiones le dejaban en claro que se olvidaron por completo del pobre Longbottom, y Draco no sabía si reírse o sentir lástima por el niño—. Bien, yo voy. Mientras, vayan a avisarle a Dumbledore que el diario fue destruido. Y llévenle esto de regreso —Le pasó el Sombrero Seleccionador a Hermione, que lo abrió y ahogó un grito al visualizar el contenido. Él le restó importancia con un gesto.

Se fueron en direcciones diferentes y Draco se apresuró a subir por los tramos de escaleras, antes de que cambiasen y tuviese que esperar una vuelta completa para alcanzar el siguiente piso. Contó puertas hasta dar con la del baño, no tan distinta de las demás, y se asomó, dando un vistazo en busca de la cabellera rubia de su compañero.

No estaba.

Draco abrió la puerta por completo y se paró bajo el umbral. El silencio era sólo interrumpido por el distante goteo de uno de los lavabos inservibles y un correr de agua lejano, a través de las tuberías. Cruzado de brazos, avanzó unos pasos y giró, en caso de que no lo hubiese distinguido a simple vista por hallarse escondido. Tampoco era así.

No podía creer que Neville no hubiese hecho lo único que le pidió, algo para lo que ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse.

Estaba listo para volver a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y preguntarle a dónde había quedado su lealtad y su valor, cuando escuchó el rechinido de la puerta al cerrarse.

La cicatriz en el pómulo le hormigueó, de ese modo curioso en que suele hacer una extremidad dormida, sólo que él estaba seguro de que no funcionaba así con el rostro. Se llevó una mano a la zona y palpó, sin pensarlo, al tiempo que daba un paso hacia atrás y veía alrededor otra vez.

_Correría_, decidió. Se dio la vuelta, con dirección a la puerta, pero no llegó a avanzar un solo paso.

Uno a uno, sus músculos se pusieron rígidos, sometidos a una presión invisible que lo inmovilizó. El aire se hacía más pesado, más difícil de respirar.

Harry Potter estaba de pie ante la puerta, en ese espacio que había estado vacío cuando él entró, cruzado de brazos. Pero no era _Potter_, porque Potter era el niño de los bonitos ojos verdes, y ese que estaba ahí los tenía rojos.

Tragó en seco. Él debió darse cuenta, de alguna manera, porque le enseñó una sonrisa torcida y desagradable.

—Bú —Pronunció, despacio. Draco no pudo pensar en una simple respuesta, antes de sentir el golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, que lo envió hacia adelante.

Después el mundo se oscureció por completo.

* * *

**Me acabo de dar cuenta de que LDL está pasando por un momento tenso y este capítulo es todavía peor, ups. Pero actualizaré de nuevo hoy, no me maten ¿?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

…_**y resultados **_

La cabeza le palpitaba, puntos negros danzaban frente a sus ojos cuando los abría e intentaba parpadear para enfocarse. El aire era pesado, húmedo, demasiado cálido para su gusto.

¿Qué era? ¿Dónde estaba?

¿Qué pasó?

La cicatriz en el pómulo aún cosquilleaba, la sensación hormigueante se había extendido por todo el lado izquierdo de su rostro, y durante un momento, le costó concentrarse en algo más.

Las voces llegaron antes a sus oídos. Claras e identificables, luego difusas y lejanas, de nuevo claras, hasta que se ajustaron a lo que supuso que era el volumen regular.

—...es una tarea sencilla, Longbottom. Viertes sólo un delgado hilo en sus copas, no sé cómo, no me importa, invéntate una excusa, tírate contra la mesa de los profesores y derrama todas sus bebidas, di que lo sientes, que eres torpe. A nadie le sorprendería. Sé que a mí no, al menos. Cuando lo hayas hecho- cuando lo hayas hecho...fíjate, nuestro invitado se está despertando, anda, acércate a él. Que lo primero que vea sea a su amigo- ¡te dije que fueras!

Draco logró distinguir un suelo húmedo, ¿de piedra? ¿Dónde era?

Luego la cara redonda, aniñada y angustiada de Neville apareció en su campo de visión. Se veía de ese modo en que lucía cada vez que pedía perdón por otro incidente en clase de _Pociones_; fue ese detalle el que le hizo hervir la sangre y centrarse en medio de la bruma del dolor palpitante que tenía en la nuca.

Pateó sin medir la fuerza. Neville recibió el impacto justo en la mejilla, su cabeza se giró y cayó de lado al perder el equilibrio. Entonces se dio cuenta de que, por supuesto, tenía esa vista porque estaba _levitando_ a más de un metro por encima del suelo.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre…?! —Draco se retorció, ahogando los quejidos al morderse el labio hasta sacarse sangre. Miró a los lados, a las cuerdas que se le enroscaban en los brazos y torso, y lo mantenían suspendido, las mismas con una similitud escalofriante con las serpientes constrictoras, que brotaban de algún punto en la nada y eran producto de magia pura. Magia oscura. El hormigueo de la cicatriz le decía, por si no podía llegar a la conclusión por sí mismo, de _quién_ era la magia creadora de estas.

Neville escupió la sangre que le quedó en la boca y levantó la cabeza hacia él, los ojos humedecidos, la mano apoyada contra la mejilla y la barbilla donde fue el golpe.

—Yo no quería- —Soltó un grito estrangulado cuando una mano se cerró sobre su cabello y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás de pronto, en un ángulo que no pudo ser nada más que doloroso. Respiraba con dificultad.

—¿Qué te dije, Longbottom? No- me- agradan- los- niños- llorones —Movió su cabeza en cada una de las pausas, adelante y atrás, y le arrancó un quejido más fuerte al empujarlo contra el suelo después, mientras su voz suave convertía la letra final de esa palabra en una larga _'s'_ siseante, de reptil.

El Gryffindor temblaba en el piso, las manos presionadas entre los charcos para no quedar del todo tumbado. Potter chasqueó la lengua y le pasó por un lado, metiéndose dentro de su campo de visión entonces. Aún sonreía, los ojos increíblemente rojos y anormales brillaban. En cada paso que daba, su imagen se difumaba y otra ocupaba su lugar, una de un adolescente, borrosa, imprecisa, que también se perdía para cederle el puesto a la del niño.

_Riddle_.No podía ser otro que Tom Riddle.

—Al fin puedo ver al famoso Draco Malfoy, sin tener que fingir- bueno, no he _fingido_ demasiado estos días, ¿cierto? —Meneó la cabeza, sin esperar una verdadera respuesta de su parte—. No, claro que no. Y aun así, no supiste ver las pistas, los detalles. ¿Se supone que _tú_ venciste a mi versión adulta? ¿Tú, siendo un bebé, derrotaste al gran y poderoso Lord Voldemort? —Se rio. Era una risa sin humor, amarga, vacía—. No sé qué habrá pasado con mi versión adulta, pero es claro que tendré mucho que corregir cuando haya regresado al poder.

—Tú nunca vas a regresar al poder, Tom.

Un instante, era Riddle quien lo veía con las cejas arqueadas. Al siguiente, era Harry Potter. Riddle, luego Harry, después Riddle, Potter.

Estaba inestable. Estaba _demasiado_ inestable.

—Pudiste hacer algo grande, te lo reconozco —Aceptó él, uniendo las manos por detrás del cuerpo. Estrechó los ojos, primero verdes, después castaños, y por último, rojizos, en su dirección—. Me recuerdas a esa persona. No- no a tu padre —Draco contuvo un sobresalto cuando sintió el tacto frío y ligero de la legeremancia en un lado de la cabeza; lo reconocía de las veces en que Snape había hecho lo mismo con él, en especial cuando era pequeño, para que se calmase—, aunque te ves como él físicamente. No, niño, tú me recuerdas a tu madre. Mientras estuve en posesión de la guardiana del diario, me contó muchas cosas, me las _mostró_. Lo que ella hizo, por ejemplo.

Draco apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte que le dolió, para contener cualquier posible respuesta. Riddle/Potter lucía complacido con su reacción.

—Dilo. Anda, dilo —Se burló—, quiero ver que me amenaces desde tu posición.

—Si vuelves a mencionar a mi ma…

No pudo terminar. Sus palabras se convirtieron en un grito ahogado cuando las cuerdas de los brazos y el torso jalaron en sentidos opuestos, los músculos tensos, el agarre firme. Se quedó sin aliento cuando lo atravesó una punzada de dolor, la sensación de estar a punto de ser despedazado.

Probó más sangre de su labio inferior y su lengua cuando se mordió a sí mismo. No iba a pedirle que se detuviese. No iba a lloriquear. No iba a suplicar.

Apretó los párpados y dejó que el dolor ardiente en las extremidades sólo sucediese. Que pasase, que siguiese.

Luchó por concentrarse en inhalar, en exhalar, buscó el aroma de la humedad y pensó en eso. _Intentó, intentó, intentó. _Luego, de repente, ya no sentía los brazos acalambrados y los tirones cesaban.

Parpadeó a través de las lágrimas, boqueando. Riddle/Potter tenía la mirada fija en él.

Hizo un vago gesto con la mano.

—_Comételo_.

Riddle/Potter se apartó, para dirigirse a un círculo de calderos y viales flotantes, llenándose de un líquido negro. Más allá de su reducido campo de visión por la posición que tenía, percibió el sonido de arrastre, el traqueteo que abría una nueva salida, y el _desliz_.

El desliz de una enorme serpiente.

—¡No! —Neville ahogó un sollozo. No podía mirarlo, no sabía a dónde se había metido, pero su voz hizo eco por el espacio amplio en que estaban— ¡dijiste que no lo matarías! ¡Dijiste que sólo necesitabas retenerlo! ¡Me dijiste...!

—Te mentí, ya supéralo.

La respuesta, escueta, vacía, lo silenció con la misma rapidez que un hechizo.

_La serpiente se acercaba, se acercaba, se acercaba._

Draco notó, por el rabillo del ojo, la cabellera rubia de Neville. Riddle/Potter estaba más lejos para ese momento, concentrado en su verdadera tarea.

_La serpiente se acercaba, se acercaba, se acercaba._

—Lo siento —Escuchó el llanto entrecortado de Neville, que intentó alcanzar una de sus piernas y tirar de su pantalón. Él hizo ademán de darle otra patada y le frunció el ceño—, lo si- siento-

—No es a mí a quien vas a pedir disculpas —Le espetó, en un susurro contenido—. Al menos, yo veré ahora a mis padres, y les diré que no pude hacer nada, pero _intenté_ lo que ellos hubiesen hecho. ¿Tú _qué_ le dirías a los tuyos, Neville?

No pudo lograr que le importase la expresión destrozada que le causó. No en ese instante. No después de lo que hizo.

Draco cerró los ojos cuando una de las cuerdas se deslizó por su hombro, reptando con vida propia, y empujó su barbilla hacia arriba. Sabía que estaba de frente al Basilisco sólo por la exhalación fuerte que lo golpeó cuando respiró. Él contuvo el aliento, en cambio.

—Abre los ojos, Malfoy, abre los ojos. ¿No estabas ansioso de ver a tus padres? ¿No lo has deseado durante todos estos años?

Él intentó girar la cabeza, sin éxito. Una de las cuerdas comenzaba a enroscarse en torno a su cuello, la presión crecía segundo a segundo. ¿El aire siempre fue tan difícil de inhalar?

—Longbottom, aquí. Estos son los que vas a usar...

Pasos se alejaban, un titubeo, un trastabilleo.

El aliento fétido lo alcanzó con la siguiente exhalación. Podía sentirlo cerca, sin necesidad de abrir los ojos, e imaginar la mandíbula que se abría, los colmillos amarillos que se cerraban alrededor de él.

Mordería, habría un chasquido, y si el despedazamiento no lo mataba, lo haría el veneno. Sonaba doloroso en ambos casos.

En el momento de la verdad, no paraba de temblar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, quería a su padrino, quería a Regulus, quería su cuarto escondido del mal abajo del castillo. Quería que el nudo en la garganta bajase, que las lágrimas tras sus párpados no saliesen.

Quería ser lo que fueron sus padres. Quería ser Lucius, que murió con su varita en mano, o Narcissa, a quien las historias atribuían haberle cortado más de la mitad de la cara a Voldemort, antes de recibir una sola maldición de su parte.

Pero _sólo_ era él. Y tenía _tanto_ miedo.

Apretó los párpados para mantener los ojos cerrados ante el repentino traqueteo y choque de metales. Hubo un grito, otro desliz. Draco parpadeó, aturdido, lágrimas nublándole la vista de la escena que se desarrollaba.

Neville tenía un caldero colgado del brazo y uno más entre las manos. Riddle/Potter estaba empapado de pies a cabeza de un líquido negro, su rostro cambiante y difuso tornándose rojo de la rabia.

—_¡A él! ¡A él primero_! —Siseó al Basilisco, que se había acercado a su amo tan pronto como percibió la conmoción.

El pequeño Gryffindor empalideció. El caldero vacío se le resbaló cuando abrazó el segundo y echó a correr, tropezándose, deslizándose entre la superficie de los charcos.

Riddle/Potter alzó un brazo y Neville gritó al ser levantado varios centímetros en el aire. Se retorció, en vano. El Basilisco iba hacia él.

Era una oportunidad.

Draco miró alrededor. _Necesitaba, necesitaba, necesitaba-_

—_Suéltame_ —Pidió a la serpiente-cuerda, con suavidad—, _suéltame. Por favor, suéltame. Suéltame. Por favor, por favor, suéltame._

Aflojó sólo un poco. Después su agarre se afianzó por un segundo y fue suficiente para que ahogase otro quejido.

Si no servía por las buenas, lo haría por las malas. Se retorció con fuerza, moviendo la cabeza y extremidades a la vez, y alcanzó un pedazo de la cuerda escamosa y fría. Arrugó la nariz, se dijo que valdría la pena si funcionaba, y cerró los dientes sobre la piel de la falsa serpiente.

Hubo un siseo amenazador, luego el agarre cedía. Draco todavía pensaba en lo asqueroso que fue cuando cayó con un ruido sordo, salpicando en el charco y seguido de un latigazo de dolor que no lo dejó levantarse de inmediato.

La serpiente se arrojó en su dirección. Su cabeza no tenía ojos, pero la mandíbula enorme y los colmillos eran lo que en verdad importaba, e iban directo hacia él.

Draco se impulsó hacia arriba con las manos, ahogó un grito por el dolor ardiente al apoyar el pie derecho y se tumbó de lado, en una inspiración de último minuto, para rodar por el suelo, lejos de su alcance. La serpiente se golpeó contra la piedra, pero se recuperó enseguida, para enroscarse y alzar la cabeza.

Cuando hizo ademán de volver a abalanzarse sobre él, se arrastró con manos y rodillas tan lejos como podía. El pie derecho punzaba, el latigazo que le recorría la pierna lo inmovilizaba y le robaba el aliento cuando intentaba pararse. No tenía tiempo para dedicarse a ver el daño de la caída.

Neville había pasado a ocupar su posición, el caldero entre las manos, el Basilisco de frente. Él no tenía su túnica, no tenía la varita, no tenía la espalda de Gryffindor. La serpiente decidió morder justo sobre su tobillo derecho y el dolor lo mareó.

Quizás fue la razón de que no notase el peso extra en uno de sus bolsillos. Quizás no.

Se hirió los dedos, intentando aferrarse a la piedra del suelo, para que la serpiente no lo jalase con los dientes del tobillo. Las lágrimas no lo dejaban ver y la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas.

Fue un simple descuido, unos segundos de libertad. La serpiente iba a volver a morder, Draco se lastimó los codos al recargarse en estos y empujarse hacia arriba, trastabilló, el peso extra en su bolsillo se desplazó hacia afuera.

Si no se le hubiese enseñado a mantener sus más viejas tradiciones sangrepura, Draco jamás habría llevado un reloj de bolsillo en el pantalón, ni habría sabido ajustarlo como era debido.

El reloj quedó suspendido en el aire, la cadena expuesta por completo. Y el tiempo se detuvo.

Draco contenía el aliento, incrédulo, mientras el mundo dentro de la Cámara retomaba su curso a un ritmo imposiblemente lento. La serpiente aún no lo tenía, avanzaba un milímetro por minuto. El Basilisco tenía la mandíbula sobre Neville, sin morderlo, el niño arrojaba el contenido del segundo caldero sobre la lengua áspera de la criatura. Riddle/Potter acababa de darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

Se echó hacia atrás, vacilante. Al notar que continuaba así, que era _real_, avanzó entre saltos sobre un pie, para buscar el reloj que pendía de su bolsillo y parecía levitar en el aire.

Se quitó del trayecto de la serpiente. _La cadena se acortaba. _Saltó en un pie hacia Riddle/Potter._ La cadena se acortaba más. _¿Qué podía usar? ¿Qué tenía?

El tiempo volvió a su transcurso regular. La serpiente chocó contra el suelo con la boca abierta y siseó al herirse los colmillos. El Basilisco se tragó a Neville de un bocado.

Draco se deslizó detrás de Riddle/Potter y le dio en la cabeza con el caldero recién vaciado y lleno de viales sin usar.

Hubo un grito, un jadeo, otro siseo. Ocurrió muy rápido.

Riddle/Potter se llevaba la mano a la nuca sangrante y giraba la cabeza; de pronto, sus ojos eran verdes y estaban tan aterrados como él se sentía. Verde contra rojo, verde contra castaño, verde contra rojo de nuevo. A unos metros, el Basilisco reptaba hacia su amo, tambaleándose, y al caer de lado, paralizado, escupía una figura pequeña que rodaba en el suelo y podía distinguir a Neville en medio del líquido denso, negro, y la saliva de serpiente mágica.

—Tú...—Al ver el caos provocado, Riddle/Potter se lanzó contra él, ignorando las facilidades de un mago, y el agarre firme que se cerró en su cuello lo alzó del suelo.

Le dio el ángulo perfecto en que podía ver el diario negro metido en un bolsillo de la túnica de Potter.

Neville intentaba ponerse de pie, el Basilisco se retorcía. Riddle/Potter le cortaba el paso de aire.

Sólo necesitó un sonido. Una, dos voces, pronunciando un encantamiento. Eso bastó para que Riddle desviase la mirada un segundo y Draco tanteó el aire con ambos brazos hasta tomar el diario y quitárselo. Lanzó una patada sin objetivo, le atinó en el estómago, y ahogó un grito cuando volvió a ser tirado contra el suelo y el pie lastimado lo reprendió con otra punzada ardiente.

El diario era suyo. Neville estaba de pie, boquiabierto.

En la entrada de la Cámara de los Secretos, la profesora A y su padrino adoptaban una postura idéntica, que era la responsable de alzar, sin varitas, la barrera que encerró a Riddle/Potter.

—¡¿Cómo están?! —La bruja le dio un vistazo al Basilisco retorciéndose, arrugó el entrecejo, luego siguió un giro de muñeca y la barrida con el brazo. Riddle/Potter empezó a golpear una pared invisible y sus gritos no emitían sonido alguno.

—Vi- vivos —Balbuceó Neville, aturdido.

—¡Draco! —Le gritó Snape. Él levantó el pulgar, todavía tirado en el suelo, jadeante, y sucio hasta el cabello. Por la expresión de su padrino, comenzaba a pensar que Riddle era más seguro que el regaño que lo esperaba.

—¡Horrocrux en mano! —Lo agitó para que pudiesen verlo— ¡pero necesitaré ayuda para ir hasta allá!

Mientras ambos profesores retenían al mago poseído, Neville trastabilló al correr hacia él. Le ofreció ambas manos.

Draco lo observó desde abajo por un momento. Tenía la mejilla hinchada y roja allí donde lo pateó, la boca cubierta de sangre seca, el cabello y la ropa mojados y goteando ese veneno negro.

Se metió el diario bajo el brazo y estiró los suyos, para sostenerse de él.

—Nunca más —Advirtió, dándole una mirada que le decía lo que pensaba hacerle si volvía a traicionarlos. Lo notó tragar en seco, luego un tirón suave lo alzó.

—Nunca más —Juró, inclinándose para ver cuál era su tobillo herido y de qué lado colocarse para hacer de apoyo.

—Nev —Llamó, en voz baja, cuando empezaron a caminar hacia los profesores, rodeando el Basilisco inmóvil y la celda invisible—, ellos estarían orgullosos de ti.

Giró el rostro para simular que no había dicho nada y que no notaba cómo ahogaba un sollozo al asentir. En el fondo, sabía que era lo que a él le hubiese gustado escuchar.

—Ellos- ellos también —Volteó lo justo para verlo de reojo. Neville rehuía de su mirada y balbuceaba, de nuevo—, digo- ellos- no los conocí, pe- pero estarían- cualquiera estaría- o- o- es- bu- bueno-

Draco se empezó a reír, y siguió haciéndolo incluso cuando Neville formaba pucheros y lo llevaba a la salida.

* * *

**Ahora sí, dejaré esto hasta aquí uwu queda muy, muy poco del segundo año, pero sé que les encantará lo que sigue ;)**

**Me encanta este porque es bien movido, nace mi friendship fav ¿? y muestra a mi pequeño héroe adorable. La verdad es que yo no sirvo para ser héroe de nada, porque no me andaría metiendo en problemas como Harry, y tampoco me imagino a Draco haciéndolo ¿? Me gusta mucho el concepto de un héroe que se asusta, no sabe qué hacer, llora y tiene que arreglar sus asuntos sin un fénix que aparece de repente con la espada. Aunque esa escena es re wowowow en las películas, jajajaja.**

**Alguien me había preguntado sobre el reloj que le dieron a Dracobebé y ahí está la respuesta, le dije que esperara por eso xd si me han leído antes, saben que siento un amor demasiado profundo por los artículos mágicos extraños, djdkdk.**

**También me dejaron una pregunta en comentarios, pero simplemente no la entendí, perdón. Como adulto responsable (y más si es tu representado quien lo hace), no puedes dejar que un niño le hable a otro adulto como Draco le habló a Dumbledore, sólo eso. Me pareció una cuestión de lógica, en realidad, no sé, a lo mejor me apendejé y por eso les quedó la duda xdxd**

**En cualquier caso, pronto actualizaré y volveremos a un punto más feliz ¿?**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**Pequeños secretos **_

—...un esguince realmente no es la gran cosa. A menos que a una serpiente mágica le haya dado por morderte en la misma zona herida, claro.

—Pero con el tobillo vendado, todavía puedo jugar Quidditch, ¿verdad? —Su padrino, que estaba junto a la cama, le dio tal mirada de reprimenda que tuvo el impulso de encogerse y fusionarse con el colchón de la camilla. Carraspeó y se echó el cabello hacia atrás, sin notar que lo hacía—. Digo, podría- puedo subir a la escoba y- y puedo patear con el otro pie para alzar vuelo y...la verdad es que Wood me va a matar si no me curo antes del primer partido de enero —Se excusó, con su mejor expresión lastimera.

—Veremos cómo te encuentras _después_ de las vacaciones —Argumentó Pomfrey, con el mismo tono sereno con que le había contestado desde que llegó. Draco soltó un dramático suspiro y se recostó en las almohadas.

—Es el precio de la imprudencia —Le siseó Snape, entre dientes. Él asintió, distraído. Ya sabía que vendría un castigo y un regaño en cuanto hubiesen dejado la Cámara.

En la camilla contigua, la profesora A examinaba la mejilla hinchada de Neville, limpio de todo rastro de veneno por un encantamiento. El niño no dejaba de observarlo con culpa desde que Pomfrey ahogó un grito ante las marcas de mordeduras que tenía sobre el tobillo amoratado. A esas alturas, Draco ni siquiera lo sentía, así que no suponía gran diferencia.

—Poppy, si nos permites un momento —Los profesores y ambos niños giraron hacia la entrada cuando el director se paró bajo el umbral de la puerta. La medimaga masculló acerca de medicinas que debían tomar, necesidad de descanso, y se retiró, cerrando las puertas dobles detrás de sí. Dumbledore esperó un momento, antes de acercarse al espacio en medio de ambas camillas—. ¿Cómo se encuentran?

Draco alzó el pulgar. A su lado, Snape bufó y apuntó el tobillo vendado. _Detalles menores. _Mientras le diesen su poción adormecedora, él se sentiría como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Le he pedido a Minerva que traslade al...señor Potter, y lo tendremos en el piso de abajo, para...tratarlo y solucionar su problema —El niño-que-vivió asintió al notar la mirada que le dirigía—. Ustedes dos han sido muy valientes —Entonces vio a Neville también, que boqueaba por aire y lucía incapaz de emitir un solo sonido comprensible frente al director.

Ahí se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Puede ser Neville quien lo...solucione? —Pidió, tendiéndose sobre el colchón por completo, con un quejido exagerado—. Es que yo me estoy _muriendo_ justo ahora-

Su padrino volvió a mirarlo mal. No le gustaba que dijese que estaba mal, no le gustaba que dijese que estaba bien. ¿Quién entendía a Severus Snape?

—_0—_

—...nu- nunca he te- te- tenido una espada-

—No es difícil, sólo no la agarres por el lado que corta —Recordó Draco, con una sonrisa divertida. Neville hacía pucheros de nuevo, intentando equilibrar el peso de la espada entre sus manos.

Los dos profesores los observaban, Dumbledore estaba sentado a unos pasos. Draco hacía levitar el diario, abierto en páginas al azar, frente a su compañero.

—Puedes ver algo horrible cuando lo hagas —Añadió, cuando notó que hacía ademán de llevar a cabo el pedido. Neville lo miró con ojos enormes, asustadizos, y él estrechó los suyos, retándolo a negarse.

Si no podía hacerlo, simplemente quería decir que no era confiable. Draco no guardaría secretos de alguien que no lo fuese.

El arco que trazó con la espada fue tan rápido que casi perdió el control en el hechizo de levitación. Partió el diario a la mitad, justo sobre la unión de las páginas.

A pesar del leve temblor, su agarre sobre el mango de la espada de Gryffindor era firme. Él volvió a observarlo, y Draco asintió, respondiendo a una pregunta no realizada.

Dentro de la barrera de los profesores, el cambio era llevado a cabo en silencio. Harry Potter golpeaba la pared invisible, se llevaba las manos al pecho, a la garganta, a la cara, y se retorcía en alaridos que no atravesaban el campo mágico. Su imagen, difusa de a ratos, se transformó en un joven Tom por un instante, al que una línea brillante lo dividía por la mitad, luego era Potter de nuevo, jadeando e intentando recargarse en la barrera para mantenerse sobre las piernas.

Eran ojos verdes los que examinaron el lugar y terminaron por fijarse en él. Pronto, su rostro se deformó un poco por una emoción indescriptible, que lo hizo apretar los labios y menear la cabeza.

_"No quería hacerlo" _gesticuló con los labios, negando.

Draco tragó el nudo en su garganta y dio otro asentimiento. _"Lo sé" _y los abarcó con un gesto, a cada uno de los que estaba allí_. "Lo sabemos"_

Aquello pareció librarlo de una carga. Potter apoyó la frente contra la barrera, apretó los párpados, y le dieron un momento, antes de que fuese retirada y él enviado con la profesora A, para una búsqueda de rastros de magia oscura en el cuerpo.

Los resultados arrojarían después que las huellas dejadas por Riddle no eran lo bastante importantes para suponer un problema. Se recuperaría con algo de descanso y se borrarían solas.

—_0—_

Hermione estuvo a punto de derribarlo con el abrazo que le dio en cuanto pusieron un pie en la Sala Común, dos días más tarde. Ron le gritó para que se fijase en su tobillo vendado y que se sostenía de Neville; pese a eso, también estuvo cerca de tumbarlo al jalarlo y ofrecerle ayuda para moverse. Draco se rehusó, hasta que alcanzó la escalera saltando sobre un pie, y se dio cuenta de que tal vez sí necesitaría un poco de auxilio. O dormir en la sala.

Dormir en la sala no sonaba mal, si resguardaba su dignidad.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, estaba sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea, contándole a los Weasley y su amiga sobre los sucesos de la Cámara. A excepción de unos _pequeños_ detalles.

Neville, a unos metros de distancia, arrugaba más el entrecejo a medida que lo escuchaba hablar. Cuando terminó, le tomó tanto tiempo aprovechar que los demás volvieron a sus actividades pre-vacacionales, para acercarse, que él llegó a pensar que no lo mencionaría.

Resultó que sí lo hizo.

—No- no les dijiste...—Gesticuló, en un intento fallido de darse a entender. Draco se encogió de hombros y sopesó su taza de chocolate caliente, recién traído por un elfo, entre las manos.

—Ron te golpearía, Hers te odiaría. Los gemelos no te dejarían un día en paz hasta que se vayan —Negó—. Ese puede ser nuestro secreto, por ahora. Sólo dime algo.

El niño emitió un vago sonido afirmativo, para decir que le prestaba atención, pero le llevó unos segundos considerar de qué manera expresarse. Decidió que lo directo era lo mejor.

—¿Sabías que tu abuela guardaba el diario de Tom Riddle?

Neville apretó los labios y se mantuvo callado. Pero su mirada de disculpa decía todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—¿Sabías qué hacía? —Una sacudida de cabeza— ¿o que se lo daría a otro estudiante?

Su expresión de horror habría sido divertida, en otra circunstancia.

—Nunca- ella nunca me dice- nada, nada tan importante como- como eso. Me dijo- sólo me contó que alguien iba a- a darme un mensaje suyo, pero…no esperaba que fuese…ya sabes —Balbuceó, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro—. ¿Vas a...?

Draco se bebió lo que le quedaba en la taza de un trago y meneó la cabeza, sin dejarlo terminar.

—Ese también puede ser nuestro secreto. A cambio, serás mi nuevo compañero de Herbología —Y sonrió, su sonrisa más inocente del repertorio.

—Pe- pero vas co- con Ron-

—Ron es buen amigo, pero nunca hace algo en clases —Frunció el ceño y soltó un suspiro dramático; de repente, Neville se echó a reír. Era una risa vacilante y temblorosa, pero aún contaba como una.

Quería pensar que no acababa de cometer un error. Lo hablaría con Regulus más tarde.

* * *

**¡Doble actualización! /guiño, guiño. ¿?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**Oportunidades**_

Las vacaciones de invierno del segundo año fueron tranquilas, a comparación del primer trimestre. Hermione volvió a esquiar con sus padres, Ron no pudo saltarse el Yule en casa; la señora Weasley le envió su respectivo suéter y dulces caseros, junto a una tarjeta de recuperación y en la que explicaba que entendía que no hubiese podido ir a La Madriguera, aunque hubiese aceptado su invitación semanas atrás.

La cura para el Barón y el pequeño Gryffindor petrificado estuvieron listas cuando no quedaban casi estudiantes en el castillo. Lo primero que Colin Creevey vio al abrir los ojos, recuperado, fue a Pomfrey, Sprout y Draco Malfoy, inclinados sobre su camilla. El último sólo quería asegurarse de que nadie fue herido por Riddle.

Aquello resultó en que el niño se le colgó del cuello, y luego se hizo casi imposible quitárselo de encima. Después le encontraría utilidad a ese hecho, como pidiéndole que fuese por su escoba para moverse por el castillo sin dar saltos en un pie, que llevase algunos libros de la biblioteca por él, ida y vuelta, e incluso que le prestase la cámara que parecía ser parte reglamentaria de su ropa.

Neville, que no estaba seguro de cómo enfrentar a su abuela, permaneció en el castillo. Jugaron snap explosivo junto a la ventana de la torre, le enseñó estrategias de ajedrez, y lo escuchó hablar de plantas mágicas acuáticas hasta caer dormido. No era _tan_ mala compañía, cuando te acostumbrabas a que balbucease la mitad de lo que soltaba y hablase demasiado rápido el resto de las veces.

Pensó que ya tendrían tiempo para solucionarlo.

La noche en que despetrificaron a Regulus, el mago reaccionó para rodearlo con los brazos y lo estrechó tan fuerte que le cortó el aliento. Draco se aferró a él y no se quejó al respecto. Luego intentó hacer lo mismo con Snape, que protestó y lo apartó con un hechizo, sin ningún tipo de consideraciones por su recién arreglada condición.

Un par de días después del Yule, llegaría a Hogwarts un paquete extraño con una lechuza blanca, que lo siguió hasta la entrada de la torre. Llevaba unos dulces y una nota sencilla.

_"Mamá dice que tengo que darte las gracias._

_Sólo eso._

_-Harry J. Potter"_

Él se rio por un rato de la nota de agradecimiento-en-que-no-le-agradecía.

—_0—_

Las clases se retomaron con normalidad, tras los sucesos del diario. A los profesores no les importaba que hubiesen tenido al cuerpo estudiantil sumido en el caos un mes atrás, y quedó claro cuando Harry salió despedido contra la pared-colchoneta y rebotó en el suelo acolchado también, en clase de _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras._

Cómo odiaba a esa profesora.

Se puso de pie, tambaleándose, sosteniéndose un costado adolorido, y le dirigió la peor mirada que podía darle a alguien. La profesora A le sonrió.

Cuando lo apuntó con la varita, el niño esperaba otra lección inútil sobre escudos y ataques; en cambio, obtuvo una propuesta.

—Me gustaría que fuese mi representante de Slytherin en el club de duelos que estoy organizando, señor Potter.

Él parpadeó.

_¿Qué acababa de oír?_

—_0—_

Oh, por supuesto que el niño-que-vivió estaba en el club de duelos.

Claro que iba acompañado de sus tres amigos, y era más que obvio que sería el representante de Gryffindor de su año.

¿Y cómo _no_ iban a enfrentarlos en el primer duelo demostrativo?

Aparentemente, a los profesores les faltaba originalidad.

Harry se sentía incómodo frente a él, desde lo ocurrido en la Cámara de los Secretos. A veces, tenía la impresión de que Riddle volvería y perdería el control, algunas pesadillas donde él lo asesinaba. O donde era Harry quien acababa con Malfoy.

Lo había evitado desde entonces, en clases, en los pasillos. Si se acercaba, doblaba en la esquina o se daba la vuelta, y mantenía al mínimo los comentarios, excepto cuando _Cortocircuito_ hacía estallar su caldero, _otra vez, _porque era imposible no reírse de eso.

De algún modo, Malfoy debió malinterpretarlo, porque cuando la profesora los hizo ponerse cara a cara en la plataforma, sonreía.

—¿Asustado, Potter?

Reaccionó sin pensarlo.

—Ya quisieras.

Harry se burlaría durante semanas de la manera en que sacó volando a Malfoy contra una de las paredes del Gran Comedor, frente a todos los estudiantes de segundo. Él, por su parte, le recordaría cada vez el grito agudo que soltó cuando arrojó una serpiente y le siseó, hasta que se enroscó en torno a él, sin apretarlo.

¡No era justo que el niño-que-vivió, _además_, hablase la lengua de las serpientes!

—_0—_

_"Tiene los ojos grises, como el cuello de las perdices,_

_y el cabello amarillo como un cerillo._

_Quisiera que fuera mío,_

_porque es glorioso,_

_el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso"_

Los Slytherin de segundo formaban una línea, de espaldas a la pared contraria del pasillo, y se reían por lo bajo. Potter no podía quedarse atrás, por supuesto.

—¡Lindo regalito de tu novia, Malfoy!

Por Merlín. Draco ya no sabía hacia dónde mirar, el rostro le ardía; Ron estaba estupefacto a un lado, Hermione se veía como la primera vez que escuchó que existían las sirenas y habitaban en el lago del colegio.

—Colin —Llamó en un susurro al niño de primero que acababa de tomarle una foto a su expresión horrorizada—, dime que no fuiste tú —Y señaló la carta parlante que levitaba frente al grupo de Gryffindor.

—No fui yo —Juró el pequeño, negando repetidas veces.

—Qué...bizarro —Fue lo único que comentó su amiga, todavía aturdida.

—¿No será...? —Ron se llevó una mano a la barbilla y siguió frunciéndole el ceño a la carta— ¿no será eso que Ginny escribía...? ¿El poema que nos dijo que...? ¡Ay! —Se calló por un codazo de Hermione, que le chisteó. Draco alternó la mirada de uno al otro, incrédulo. ¡Pero si todos sus amigos resultaban ser unos traidores!

—¿Y le llaman a _eso_ poema? —Potter se bajó de un salto de la banca donde estuvo de pie. Pansy se apresuró a seguirlo, sosteniéndose la falda del uniforme al imitar su acción.

—Es lo más horrendo que oí en mi vida —Se burló Pansy, colgándose de uno de los brazos de su compañero de Slytherin. Estaba aún más pegajosa con él desde su regreso a la normalidad; suponía que era su manera de tranquilizarlos a ambos—. Para empezar, su cabello ni siquiera es amarillo…

Draco tuvo que concederle la razón.

—¡Oh, vamos, compañero...!

—El término correcto es "rubio" —Mencionó a Ron, encogiéndose de hombros— y el mío es demasiado claro para ser _sólo_ "rubio", entonces...

—¡Ginny tiene once, amigo! Hizo lo que pudo.

—Pues lo que pudo es un asco —Siguió Pansy, frunciendo la nariz en señal de desagrado.

—Hasta un trol haría algo mejor que eso —Potter asintió, y al instante, Ron estaba frente a él y ambos se dedicaban miradas desagradables; Draco tiró de su amigo hacia atrás, Pansy mantuvo aferrado a su compañero.

—A ver —Le espetó Ron, ceñudo—, inténtalo. A menos que un trol sea mejor que tú.

Potter menó la cabeza, en un gesto más pensativo que de negativa, y le enseñó una sonrisa torcida que crispó más sus nervios. Estaba seguro de que era intencional.

—Tal vez lo haga, Comadreja.

Sin embargo, el dichoso poema no llegó sino hasta los primeros días de junio, en la forma de un pergamino enrollado que apareció en su maletín tras una clase del club de duelos, de la que salió magullado por una práctica intensiva de _expelliarmus_ y _desmayos_.

_"Si hoy es diferente,_

_el cielo no será tan oscuro como para apagarte,_

_el laberinto te habrá dado la salida,_

_y no llorarás al dormir._

_Hay un infierno que puede arder en todo momento,_

_y la sensación de encontrarte en medio de un desierto,_

_viendo escenas de tu vida_

_ser dirigidas por otras personas._

_Ese es el peso que llevas,_

_que llevarás toda tu vida._

_No te dejes arrastrar, no te dejes empujar, no te dejes derribar._

_Olvida al monstruo que siempre vivirá contigo,_

_y si hoy no es diferente,_

_y el cielo es oscuro,_

_el laberinto aún está cerrado,_

_y lloras al dormir,_

_mírate a través de mis ojos._

_Ahí, _

_todo,_

_siempre,_

_será diferente._

_PD: nadie dijo algo sobre no recibir ayuda ;)"_

* * *

**Les dejo la imagen mental de un Harry preguntándole a Remus cómo se escribe un poema. Remus preguntándole a Sirius **_**por qué**_** Harry quiere escribir un poema. Sirius gritándole a James y Lily que Harry está enamorado. Lily preguntándole a Harry si está enamorado, y finalmente, Harry en plan "eRA UN SECRETO, TÍO REMUS".**

**Me moría de ganas por subir este xd el poema de Ginny me mata de risa en cualquier versión. El de Harry es una conversión de uno de mis poemas, a uno más corto y con errores, pero me sigue pareciendo bien bonito para el Dracobebé, sisisi.**

**¡Superado segundo año! El tercero es un poco más largo —pero muy poco, creo— y luego viene el más extenso de este libro, que es el cuarto año. Hay detalles bonitos que me emociona que conozcan en los próximos capítulos, pero no quiero hacerles spoiler, djdkdk.**

**Sí, sin duda, habrá un cambio para Harry. Pero recordemos que son niños, y además, son **_**ellos**_**, un par de despistados, así que vamos a paso de tortuga por aquí ¿? mientras suceden otras cosas ¿?**

**Espero hayan muerto de amor con el final, porque Draco lo hizo ¿?**

**Y como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**1993**_

—...conservar a un Basilisco debajo de un colegio donde los niños más pequeños tienen once años y hay algunos que jamás tocaron una varita en su vida ni vieron la magia. Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no? Mi madre tenía cabezas de elfos pegadas a las paredes y una colección tétrica de astillas de varitas de cada uno de los antepasados Black, y no es como si Sirius y yo hubiésemos salido _demasiado_ traumatizados, no, nada de eso...

—Severus me dijo que mi padre criaba pavos albinos —Comentó Draco, de pasada, cuando el mago se detuvo al final de la pendiente resbaladiza que llevaba a la entrada de la Cámara y le ofreció los brazos. Se sujetó de Regulus con fuerza y se dejó bajar, sin oponer resistencia—, ¿es verdad?

—Los Malfoy criaban pavos albinos —Le corrigió Regulus, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros al reemprender la marcha, a través de los pasadizos húmedos hacia su verdadero destino—, a tu padre le parecía que sólo servían para presumir. Como esa vez que nos hizo perseguir a uno de los pavos para tomar una pluma y hacerle una vuelapluma a Cissy, sólo para pedirle que lo dejase estudiar con ella...

El niño ahogó la risa contra la palma de su mano.

—Severus también me dijo que padre hacía las cosas más raras para llamar su atención.

Regulus asintió, con absoluta solemnidad.

—Mi prima no podía estar menos interesada. Por aquel entonces, tu tía Andrómeda ya conocía a Ted y estaban en ese proceso de "¿estamos juntos? ¿No estamos juntos?", Cissy lo había conocido también y le agradaba, a pesar de sus..._diferencias_. Luego escuchó a Lucius hacer un comentario sobre la pureza de sangre —El hombre meneó la cabeza—. Le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que Lucius era un pequeño cretino, repitiendo las palabras de tu abuelo Abraxas, y que si no hubiese sido por la valentía de _Meda_ al salir con uno de ellos, nosotros seguramente hubiésemos terminado igual.

—Aun así, padre estuvo de su lado. En contra de los muggles y todo eso.

Regulus guardó silencio por un largo rato. Para el momento en que volvió a abrir la boca, el pasillo de la Cámara, que finalizaba en la cabeza de Salazar Slytherin, ya estaba a la vista.

—No existe nada, ni nadie, que sea todo blanco o todo negro en el mundo, dragón —El niño-que-vivió soltó un débil quejido cuando el hombre tiró de una de sus mejillas—. Que no se te olvide, ¿bien?

Draco asintió, apartándose antes de que fuese a jalarle las mejillas de nuevo, o a abrazarlo.

La Cámara estaba vacía a simple vista, el lejano correr de agua y un goteo distante eran los únicos sonidos perceptibles, más allá de sus respiraciones. Regulus avanzó por delante de él y giró sobre sus talones, examinando el lugar. Tenía las manos unidas por detrás de la espalda, la varita preparada entre los dedos.

—Hogwarts no tuvo sistema de cañerías por muchos años. Fue una adquisición muggle que las familias sangrepura jamás se explicaron. Bastante lógica, por cierto; nos ahorra tener que ocuparnos de la limpieza con hechizos después de ir al baño —Draro arrugó la nariz, en señal de desagrado, él dejó escapar una risa áspera y entrecortada—. A pesar de que su propio veneno bastó para paralizarlo por un tiempo, Ariadna está segura de haber captado signos de él por allí. Si un Basilisco puede deslizarse a través de ellas, todavía supondría un peligro inmenso para los estudiantes. ¿Estás seguro de _querer_ hacer esto?

El niño no dudó en asentir.

—La profesora A está segura de que puedo controlarlo. Debería seguir a los descendientes de Slytherin, pero el único que quedaba por aquí era el Riddle del diario, así que...—Se encogió de hombros—. Puedo hacerlo. _Sé_ que puedo hacerlo.

Regulus lo observó por un instante, luego asintió. Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia el fondo de la Cámara.

—¿Qué harás cuando tengas bajo control a un Basilisco gigantesco? ¿Qué comerá? ¿Gryffindors por el desayuno, Hufflepuffs en la cena? —Draco le dio un codazo y le frunció el ceño, reprendiéndolo, pero Regulus tenía una media sonrisa que hacía imposible que cualquier persona con su visión intacta pudiese molestarse.

—Tiene que encontrar su propia comida, o ya habría muerto, ¿cierto? Es decir, lleva aquí miles de años —Se detuvo y emitió un breve "hm", pensativo—. Podría decirle a la profesora A que lo congele, como- ya sabes, como petrificado, pero- pero vivo. No come y no duerme, y no le hace daño a nadie, pero sigue ahí...por si acaso. Tampoco quiero dejar que maten el legado de Salazar Slytherin.

—Sabia decisión. Lucius también lo habría conservado —Se burló él, dándole una palmada sin fuerza en la espalda. Y aunque no hubiese sido el comentario ideal, le sacó una pequeña sonrisa a Draco.

Cuando alcanzaron el pasaje secreto, Regulus lo hizo levitar hasta una de las sobresalientes de la escultura de Slytherin. Él lo siguió y ambos se sentaron, con la mirada puesta en el punto en que se abría la entrada para que el Basilisco volviese dentro de la Cámara.

Las salidas de tuberías aún estaban cerradas, gracias a los encantamientos escudo de la profesora A, renovados cada semana por esta misma, desde afuera de la Cámara. El Basilisco no debía estar tan lejos. Su padrino todavía insistía en que una llamada vía flu al _Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas _era lo lógico. En teoría, sí. El problema serían las preguntas al director y el resto del personal, las investigaciones de lo ocurrido el año pasado, lo que podía salir a la luz.

_Las consecuencias_. Draco no quería imaginarse el tipo de consecuencias que podría acarrear para Dumbledore. _O Potter. _Las personas tendían a malinterpretar cosas que los asustan.

Además, Hogwarts era su hogar. Debía verlo como si se tratase de una simple limpieza, una plaga. Así fue cómo ella se lo explicó cuando le habló de la idea que tenían, poco después del comienzo de las vacaciones de verano, momento idóneo para llevarla a cabo, porque no pondría en peligro a nadie que no tuviese conocimiento de lo que pasaba.

Y bueno, si a Draco le resultaba divertida la idea de controlar un Basilisco, era otro asunto. Su motivación principal era tan noble como cabría esperarse. O algo así.

Regulus le hizo una seña para indicar que estaba listo. Tenía los brazos en alto, la varita en ristre. Si perdía el control, si ocurría cualquier suceso inesperado, él los sacaría de ahí tras lanzar un hechizo a la gigantesca serpiente. El director había retirado los campos antiaparición, desde su oficina, en esa área, con dicha finalidad de escape para ambos. Luego se había ofrecido a acompañarlo, pero Draco decidió que prefería realizar su tarea con Leonis.

—_Sal. Sal. Sé que me oyes, sal. Tu Señor se ha ido, pero necesitas de alguien que te guíe._

Un siseo, un sonido de arrastre. El desliz del instante en que la compuerta de la escultura de Slytherin abría la boca y le cedía el paso a la descomunal figura escamosa y grisácea.

El Basilisco se movía, buscaba. Tenía los párpados dobles caídos, así que no había riesgo de mirada mortal, a menos que decidiese abrirlos de pronto. No lo creía.

—_Me llamo Draco Malfoy. Yo te voy a cuidar._

La serpiente giraba la cabeza, despacio, reconociendo la lengua familiar que le hablaba. Se dio la vuelta y se alzó sobre su cuerpo entero, erguida. Los ojos aún estaban cerrados.

Él tragó en seco.

_No más miedo, Draco. No tengas miedo, no tengas miedo. Es una serpiente. Sólo una serpiente._

—_Yo te voy a cuidar_ —Insistió, más fuerte. El Basilisco le siseó, elevándose más. Cuando Regulus hizo ademán de lanzar el hechizo, agarró su brazo y lo frenó utilizando toda su fuerza; ignoró la mirada inquisitiva que le dio, para no despegar la suya de la serpiente—. _Morirás aquí. Si yo te cuido, un día saldrás, a un sitio donde no te cacen, donde no tengas que vivir con miedo._

El Basilisco se detuvo. Despacio, comenzó a enroscarse en el suelo, bobinas escamosas de metros de largo, relucientes y empapadas por la humedad de la Cámara desde que las tuberías la atravesaban.

—_No quiero lastimarte. Sólo cuidarte, evitar que dañes a alguien, y que te dañen a ti._

Esperó, tenso, los dedos todavía cerrados e inmóviles sobre la extremidad del otro mago. Regulus contenía la respiración. Puede que él también, no estaba seguro; todos sus sentidos se hallaban en el Basilisco.

Le siseó, lento, bajo. Como si hubiese contestado a una pregunta no formulada, movió la cabeza más cerca.

Hubo un segundo en que Regulus estuvo a punto de hacerlos Aparecerse tan lejos de ahí como la libertad de la barrera se lo permitiese, en que Draco pensó que abriría los ojos, y pasaría a la historia la tragicómica muerte del niño-que-vivió por intentar domesticar a una de las criaturas más peligrosas del mundo mágico.

Estaban sentados en lo alto de la escultura de Slytherin, el Basilisco se alzaba justo frente a ambos. El aliento cálido los golpeó en la siguiente exhalación.

Pero él ya no sentía _tanto_ miedo.

Draco extendió un brazo, la palma hacia abajo. Lo dejó en el espacio reducido que aún los separaba.

—_Tu amo no te tomó en cuenta. Sé que quieres seguir sus impulsos y matar, pero creo que tú también preferirías vivir libre y que no te amenacen; eso sólo va a pasar si me sigues a mí._

El Basilisco inclinó la cabeza por debajo de su mano. El tacto con las escamas era frío, un poco resbaladizo, duro. Draco lo rozó con los dedos, inseguro, como solía hacer cuando le tocaba la cabeza a Leonis, y escuchó un ligero siseo que respondía.

Sonrió.

—Tienes la misma cara que ponía tu padre cuando un nuevo pavo albino llegaba a la Mansión —Soltó Regulus, todavía con la varita en mano. El niño sólo atinó a reírse.

Por supuesto que conservar a un Basilisco en secreto era una tarea sólo _un poco _más complicada de lo que la pintaban. Después de que la profesora A le hubiese enseñado a mantenerlo tranquilo, Dumbledore lo llamó a su oficina para hablar de qué comería. La carne estaba descartada, a menos que pudiesen conseguir un sustituto decente.

A Draco se le ocurrió escabullirse a las cocinas con Leonis, de noche, para preguntarle a los elfos qué le darían a un Basilisco. Leales como eran, no hicieron preguntas, sino que comenzaron a dar sugerencias.

Al día siguiente, el niño tenía una lista de sustitutos y el plan de tomar pequeñas porciones apartadas de la cocina y dejar que los elfos las agradasen y multiplicasen, de acuerdo al _Principio de la Magia,_ de que sólo se podía crear más a partir de algo ya existente, en caso de los alimentos. El director sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa y sabía bien por qué. Era un concepto que Dumbledore le enseñó años atrás.

Tres o cuatro comidas a la semana, visitas cada dos días, y luego descubriría que prefería las lamidas de Leonis que las de la lengua viscosa y enorme del Basilisco, que le ensució más de la mitad de la ropa. Tuvo que explicarle por qué _debía_ mantener los ojos cerrados y aplicarle un hechizo para que no le incomodase permanecer así, por qué las tuberías estaban prohibidas, y por qué _no_ debía dejarse ver.

En un día particularmente extraño, la profesora A y él terminaron metidos dentro de su boca abierta; la bruja recolectaba muestras de veneno para el laboratorio de pociones, Draco le limpiaba los colmillos inmensos con uno de los cepillos para monstruos que Hagrid le prestó.

En otra ocasión, estuvo a punto de morderlo. Tuvo que congelarlo y extraer más de su veneno en baldes, y castigarlo con los vegetales que no le gustaban en la comida. Le pareció que aprendió la lección.

—_0—_

—Draco, ven arriba un momento.

La voz de su padrino se escuchó de todas partes y de ninguna, a la vez, cuando utilizó un encantamiento para que fuese proyectada dentro del cuarto oculto del castillo. Draco se estiró y se sentó, dejando atrás su almohada cálida y peluda, que era el vientre de Leonis, echado boca arriba y profundamente dormido.

Se deslizó fuera de la cama y arrastró los pies por el suelo de las mazmorras _sub-subterráneas._ La verdad era que podía quedarse en la Torre de Gryffindor, pero la habitación de cinco camas le resultaba demasiado grande y solitaria, sin sus compañeros. Podía optar por un espacio en el dormitorio de su padrino, mas sabía que algunas noches, a Regulus le gustaba _subir_, y él no tenía ganas de estar en medio cuando hiciesen lo que fuese que hacían que les tomaba tanto tiempo.

Se había adormecido pensando en qué responder a la última carta de Neville. El pobre pasaba por un verano agotador, en constante pánico, sin atreverse a decirle a su abuela lo que ambos _sabían_ que era, o lo que hizo al menos, y le escribía con frases estúpidas y mensajes entre líneas, difíciles de descifrar, que tenía que responder del mismo modo, porque la señora Longbottom podía leer el correo en cualquier descuido.

Supuso que no haría gran diferencia si se demoraba sólo un poco más, un par de horas. A los estudiantes aún les faltaba casi un mes para el regreso a clases, según el calendario.

Se olvidó de tocar la puerta del dormitorio del profesor, luego pensó que en verdad no había problema si era él quien lo llamaba en primer lugar. Asomó la cabeza, lo buscó, y entró sin más miramientos, tirándose sobre uno de esos sillones largos y curvos en que Snape se sentaba a leer _El Profeta_ y sus libros de _Artes Oscuras_ y calderos, a los que apreciaba más que a Regulus y a él.

Ese día, sin embargo, su padrino estaba frente al escritorio donde corregía los ensayos que más le disgustaban durante los períodos de clases, y tenía un pergamino entre las manos. Pero no podía ser lo que creía, porque Draco era el único estudiante en Hogwarts en ese momento; cuando Dumbledore no estaba siguiendo las pistas de un Horrocrux, de viaje o en alguno de sus asuntos importantes de los que no le contaba hasta su regreso, reforzaba sus lecciones más viejas y añadía contenido nuevo a su programa de verano, y podría jurar que tenía buenas notas todavía. Sino, el director se lo habría dicho, ¿cierto?

Snape contestó sus dudas no expresadas cuando se dio la vuelta en el asiento y agitó el pergamino ante sus ojos. Draco hizo un esfuerzo, en vano, por reconocer lo que decía. Sólo alcanzó a distinguir que era su letra la que lo ponía.

—McGonagall me envió esto ayer —Comenzó, antes de que pudiese acribillarlo a preguntas—, ¿sabes lo que es? —Él negó—. Es tu informe de optativas, tu respuesta al qué quieres estudiar en tercero. Y según esto, quieres entrar a _Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_ —Le dirigió una mirada que decía que sabía por qué lo quería. Draco le mostró su expresión más inocente, para no iniciar una discusión sobre por qué perdía su tiempo con un monstruo como el que habitaba en la Cámara, misma discusión que le oyó tener en varias ocasiones con Regulus— y..._Estudios Muggles._

Si le molestaba que intentase domesticar a un Basilisco que perteneció a Tom Riddle siendo un poco mayor que él, que hubiese optado por _Estudios Muggles, _lo dejó aturdido. Snape devolvió el pergamino a su escritorio, y luego se volvió hacia él, a la espera de una explicación.

—Bien, sé que _Estudios Muggles_ tal vez no sea la más interesante de las materias —Opinó, gesticulando para que lo dejase hablar y se mantuviese tranquilo—, pero creo que la necesito. Debo saber sobre su mundo como ellos saben sobre el nuestro, ¿o cómo puedo defenderlos frente a los seguidores de las ideas sangrepura? Puedo hablar de ser sangrepura, por mí, por lo que sé de mi familia, por Regulus incluso. Puedo hablar de los mestizos porque mi tutor, mi ejemplo a seguir —El profesor rodó los ojos, consciente de lo que pretendía para ablandarlo—, es uno. No puedo hablar por los muggles. Matarlos está mal, como estaría mal matar a cualquier mago o bruja, pero más allá de eso- yo no tengo ningún argumento que ponga en su lugar a los sangrepura cretinos que se creen mejores, porque nunca tuve contacto con muggles hasta que conocí a los padres de Hers y-

Snape lo silenció con un gesto. Se miraron por un instante, el niño apretó los labios.

—¿La señorita Granger te convenció de tomarla con ella?

—Yo le pregunté si la tomaba conmigo —Aclaró, en voz baja—. Ella ya sabe todo lo que nos dirán, pero dijo que estaría ahí para ayudarme si me hacía falta. Los dos creemos-

De nuevo, lo calló.

—¿Es tuyo ese razonamiento acerca de los muggles y sus ideas?

Draco asintió.

—Regulus dice que no debo odiar algo que no conozca. Pero tampoco puedo valorar algo sin hacerlo —Vaciló, intentó apartar la mirada y recordó que, siendo Snape con quien trataba, aquello suponía un grave error—. Sólo- quiero saber por lo que voy a pelear. Quiero saber por lo que mis padres murieron, Severus.

—Tus padres murieron porque Lucius se dejó atrapar por los ideales de tu abuelo y Narcissa se negó a entregarte al Señor Tenebroso. Por eso murieron. Lucius Malfoy jamás tuvo contacto alguno con un muggle, Draco, y tu madre sólo...—Snape resopló y negó. Le dio otro vistazo al pergamino con sus opciones y tamborileó con los dedos sobre una en particular—. Imagino que no vas a dejar _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas,_ ni aunque sea ese...ese semigigante quien la dé.

Draco sacudió la cabeza. Lo vio apretarse el puente de la nariz y darle otro repaso al pergamino.

—¿Cuál prefieres entre _Aritmancia _y_ Runas Antiguas?_

—Ambas —Tuvo que abstenerse de encogerse bajo la mirada que le echó. Suspiró—. Quería tomar _Alquimia_, como Dumbledore y tú hicieron, pero el director dijo que no hubo suficientes estudiantes este año para abrir una sección. Estoy muy seguro de que las _Runas_ podrán ayudarme un día y la _Aritmancia_ es un arte importante para los magos que-

—Son demasiadas materias, Draco, no puedes asistir a todas esas clases al mismo tiempo.

El niño-que-vivió empezó a hacer pucheros quejumbrosos a su reticente padrino, hasta que Snape se recargó en el borde de la mesa y lo observó un rato, con una expresión pensativa.

Mientras Draco intentaba hacerse a la idea de que cuatro materias optativas, las troncales, el Quidditch y el club de duelos de la profesora A no serían suficiente para que se agotase (y comenzaba a tener serias dudas al respecto, también), en Godric's Hollow, Harry Potter bajaba de su escoba y dejaba el partido con su padrino y Peter a la mitad, cuando sus amigos llegaban por flu y Lily lo llamaba desde adentro.

Pansy se le colgó del cuello nada más verlo. Él le palmeó el hombro y no luchó por apartarse, porque no tenía sentido gastar energías en ello. Avanzó con la niña a cuestas, ambos balanceándose como Sirius cuando se pasaba con el whisky de fuego, y ella riendo sobre su oído al saludarlo.

—¿Sabes que tu madre hace las mejores galletas del mundo? —Puntualizó Theo, al verlos entrar a la sala. Nott, _el tranquilo Nott,_ tenía un par de galletas con chispas de chocolate en un plato pequeño, y apuntó hacia un lado, donde Crabbe y Goyle devoraban la bandeja que Lily dejó sólo un momento atrás. No podía decir que estuviese sorprendido por su forma animal de comer y la falta de un recibimiento adecuado; eran peores que Padfoot cuando se ponía inquieto—. Por cierto, ¿para qué querías que viniéramos todos?

Harry se sacudió a Pansy de encima, guiándola hacia el otro sillón y dejándole un plato de galletas en el regazo, para que se quedase quieta unos segundos, y se paró frente a su pequeño y caótico grupo de amigos. Carraspeó. Ya que no bastó para llamar la atención de los dos mastodontes del grupo, elevó la voz.

—¡Vicent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle! —Ambos dieron un brinco y levantaron la cabeza hacia él; expresiones idénticas de estupefacción, acompañadas de mejillas llenas de chocolate y migajas en las comisuras de la boca, fue lo primero que vio de ellos. Rodó los ojos y señaló el sofá de dos plazas. No dejó de mirarlos con el ceño fruncido hasta que estuvieron sentados. Volvió a carraspear—. Bien, hoy tengo tres cosas importantes que decirles.

Pansy se enderezó de inmediato en su asiento y dio un ligero golpe en el reposabrazos del sofá, con la varita que les era inútil si no estaban dentro del colegio, pero que ella llevaba de todos modos.

—Al día seis de agosto de 1993, se abre la sesión número dieciocho de los Caballeros de Walpurgis. La junta es precedida por Harry Potter, nuestro Merlín —Y procedió a apoyar los codos en el mueble y recargar el rostro en las palmas, observándolo con una sonrisita que lo hizo aclararse la garganta de nuevo.

—Recuerdo haberles dicho que _no_ íbamos a ser los Caballeros de Walpurgis porque Riddle tuvo un grupo que se llamaba así cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts —Oh, sí, había preguntado y leído bastante al respecto en los últimos meses. Al menos, sobre ese tema. No pensaba volver a caer, aunque todos asegurasen que no fue su culpa, James lo hubiese llevado con medimagos y psicomagos, y lo hubiesen mimado más que nunca ese verano.

—Tienes un error histórico —Añadió Theo, al terminar su última galleta, y se inclinó hacia un lado, para susurrar a Pansy—. Merlín ya no estaba cuando se formaron los primeros Caballeros de Walpurgis.

—Pero Historia de la Magia Oscura dice que Merlín fue el iniciador del Walpurgis, entonces...

—¿Por qué "caballeros?" —Intervino Crabbe, con el entrecejo arrugado, y apartó su mirada lastimera del plato de galletas para apuntar a Pansy—. Hay una niña aquí. A menos...que no seas una niña, Pansy...

—¿Eres una niña? —Inquirió Goyle, con tal solemnidad que Harry tuvo que apretar los labios para contener la risa cuando notó que su amiga enrojecía de pura indignación.

—¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! —Chilló, apretando las manos en puños—. ¡Por supuesto que soy una niña, idiotas! Harry, ¡diles algo! ¡No te quedes ahí parado, dejando que me hablen así!

Podía oír la risa histérica de su padrino en la distancia, siendo silenciado sin éxito por Remus. Debían estarlos mirando desde el pasillo que daba hacia las escaleras, probablemente con sus padres.

Sintió que el rostro le enrojecía un poco y les chisteó hasta recobrar el orden. Pansy aún lucía más que dispuesta a jalarle el cabello o atinarle una patada con su pequeño tacón de las zapatillas al primero que hablase. Era divertido cuando se ponía así, incluso más que cuando era _pegajosa_.

—Las tres cosas importantes que tengo que decirles —Levantó la voz lo justo para que los cuatro lo observasen y se olvidasen de su absurda discusión sin terminar—, comienzan ahora. Primero, Callejón Diagón. Sirius me va a llevar a un partido de Quidditch en Irlanda, con asientos VIP, los últimos días de agosto, así que tenemos que ir antes, y no me gusta estar apurado para comprar mis cosas.

—¿Qué equipos?

—Irlanda contra España —Le respondió a Nott, que asintió. Los otros dos niños lo imitaron.

—Sí, Irlanda y España son una buena razón para adelantar las compras.

—Lo sé —Hizo un gesto vago para dejar el tema de lado—. La segunda semana de agosto, mi familia va con los Parkinson —Pansy levantó los brazos, altiva y sonriente, para señalarse a sí misma con gestos amplios— a Alemania, a algunos de los festivales mágicos de verano y a ver cómo mi padrino se bebe los barriles de cerveza completos. Va a ser divertido. Yo digo que la semana del veinte, debería ser cuando vayamos.

Tres asentimientos simultáneos le respondieron. Miró a Nott al final, cruzándose de brazos. Alzó una ceja.

—¿Y tú qué?

—Vuelvo del viaje a Noruega después del veintidós.

—Bien —Bufó—, iremos _después_ del veintidós. Sólo por esta vez.

Fueron cuatro asentimientos entonces.

—Segundo punto, Quidditch. Crabbe, Goyle y yo vamos a entrenar todo el mes de septiembre en el campo de Hogwarts si hace falta; este año, tengo que estar en el equipo, aparezca otro monstruo en el colegio o no.

—¿Qué haremos nosotros? —Preguntó Pansy, pensativa. Él lo consideró por un momento.

—Ustedes dos irán por el tercer punto de inmediato. La Copa de las Casas. No quiero, por nada del mundo, que Gryffindor se lleve otra, ¡el año pasado sólo nos faltaron veinte puntos, chicos! —Sacudió la cabeza. Todavía le indignaba que hubiesen atrasado algunos partidos de Quidditch por la lesión de Malfoy, y cuando un Bateador Sly tuvo un simple resfriado, les quitaron la oportunidad de jugar completos—. Quiero ver a Slytherin de primero en todas las materias optativas también. El que saque la peor puntuación este año, va a pasar una noche en el Bosque Prohibido.

Tres de ellos dieron un brinco y ahogaron un jadeo. Theo, en cambio, arqueó las cejas.

—¿Como un castigo?

—_Represalia_ —Corrigió. Había oído a Remus utilizar la palabra unos días atrás y decidió adoptarla; sonaba bastante elegante—. Nott, tendrás que empezar a contestar a las preguntas de los profesores. Sé que no te gusta, a nadie aquí le gusta, pero Granger se lleva puntos fáciles en las materias en que tú también sabes mucho.

—Haré lo que pueda.

—Noche en el Bosque Prohibido —Canturreó, a modo de recordatorio. Él rodó los ojos y cabeceó hacia Crabbe y Goyle, que intentaban tomar más galletas bajo sus narices, como si le dijese "no me puede ir peor que a ellos". Harry no tenía argumentos para contradecirlo—. Pans, tú harás algo muy importante por mí, algo que ni yo, ni los chicos, podemos hacer.

A medida que lo oía, la niña se inclinaba más hacia adelante, con expresión solemne.

—Dime, Harry.

Hizo una pausa sólo para efectos dramáticos.

—Escuché que las chicas tenían pijamadas el año pasado —Ella asintió— y te hiciste amiga de Greengrass, Bulstrode y Davis, ¿no?

—Sí, y de la Greengrass pequeña también.

—Quiero que..._agrandes_ —Gesticuló con ambas manos, para darse a entender— tu lista de invitadas.

Pansy arrugó un poco el entrecejo.

—¿A quién quieres que me acerque?

—A todas las chicas de Slytherin que puedas. Cuando tres de nosotros estemos en el equipo de Quidditch, pasaremos más tiempo con los estudiantes mayores, pero Slytherin no tiene chicas en el equipo. Ahí entras tú —La señaló—. Hazte su amiga, maneja nuestras influencias entre las chicas, guíalas. Serás como...la reina de mi tablero.

Los ojos le brillaban al oír el término. Harry sonrió y se tragó los quejidos cuando su amiga se levantó para lanzarse sobre él y lo abrazó. Bien, podía soportarlo.

Él no jugaba ajedrez. Lo aburría. Pero si algo comprendió de los fallidos intentos de Remus por instruirlo, era que a pesar de que el rey fuese la pieza más valiosa, era la reina la más útil.

Harry estaba más que satisfecho con su corona imaginaria en ese momento.

* * *

**¿Les digo la verdad? Estoy terminando de escribir un libro y no sé ni en qué mundo vivo, pero les juro que creí haber actualizado ya esta semana, djdkdk. Cuando me di cuenta de que no, tenía la cara del meme de Pikachu ¿?**

**Este capítulo es un poco loco, jAJAJA. Me gusta muuuucho la forma de relacionarse de los Sly. Claro, también el Draco que intenta ser un buen elegido ¿?**

**Sólo diré que la trama del tercer año es…rara ¿?**

**Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**Materias, lecciones, otras cosas extrañas **_

Draco _sabía_ que estaba mal. Sabía que tendría que haberse negado cuando se lo dijo, pero era _difícil_ rehusarse si Fred tenía un brazo en torno a sus hombros y lo miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado, que lo distinguía un poco más de su gemelo, a la espera de que aceptase. Bajo otra circunstancia, estaba claro que no se hubiese metido dentro de un disfraz de Dementor para perseguir a Ron y Ginny por la tienda de túnicas del Callejón Diagón.

Ella fue quien se dio cuenta. Que no hubiese terminado golpeado en la cabeza por una regla rígida de madera para tomar medidas y chocando su espalda contra una de las paredes, fue sólo porque la capucha se le cayó y Ginny enrojeció al ver que era él.

La regla se le resbaló de entre los dedos, boqueó, y echó a correr. No creía haber visto a alguien moverse tan rápido en su vida, hasta entonces.

Al regresar a Hogwarts, consideraría decirle al equipo que la subiese a una escoba y probase si podía moverse así en el aire. Sería una gran Cazadora.

—¡Eso fue asombroso! —Uno de los gemelos saltó a su lado y le revolvió el cabello. El otro lo siguió poco después, reacomodándole la capucha sobre la cabeza con un tirón más brusco de lo debido, por el que su hermano le dio un golpe sin fuerza.

—¡Espectacular!

—¡Brillante!

—¿Viste la cara de Ron, George?

—Oh, claro que la vi, Fred.

—¿Y cómo Ginny corrió por toda la tienda al darse cuenta de que casi hizo caerse a su amor platónico? —Draco intentó fruncirle el ceño cuando sintió que el rostro le ardía. Fred le guiñó y el niño-que-vivió terminó por boquear, contra su voluntad, porque, de nuevo, era _difícil_ molestarse con él.

—Por supuesto que eso también lo vi, hermano.

—Ustedes dos pueden ser...tan malos —Musitó, encogiéndose sin darse cuenta cuando George jaló su brazo para sacarlo de la escena del crimen, en cuanto escucharon un llamado de Molly, que quería que él se subiese a la plataforma de la tienda, porque era a quien su tutor le concedió el permiso para ayudarlo en las compras de sus útiles para el tercer año.

—No digamos malos...

—...somos mentes creativas. Incomprendidos en nuestra época —Fred le dio sutiles empujones en la parte alta de la espalda, guiándolo hacia uno de los vestidores, en los que se sacó el disfraz para regresárselo, antes de que los tres aparecían cerca del resto de los Weasley, con expresiones de idéntica inocencia.

Ginny aún estaba un poco ruborizada y desviaba la mirada cuando él daba una ojeada en su dirección; sin embargo, cuando Draco se concentraba en lo que le decían, podía sentir su atención fija en un lado de la cara, y era tan incómodo como lo recordaba del año pasado. Ron, en cambio, no se dio cuenta de que él era el supuesto Dementor.

Los gemelos, a unos pasos de distancia, no dejaban de ahogar la risa sin el suficiente disimulo al escuchar cómo su amigo le contaba sobre el idiota que intentó asustarlos y cómo lo confrontó, al menos en su versión de la historia. Draco dejó de sentirse culpable en poco tiempo, y tuvo que voltear el rostro para que no notase que también quería reír tras unos momentos.

Fue justo en ese instante que la puerta a la tienda se abrió.

Hermione debía estar en la librería todavía, con sus padres; se suponía que se verían allí. Neville estaba _desaparecido en acción, _avistado solo, aguardando en la esquina anterior al horrible Callejón Knockturn, cabizbajo y barriendo el suelo con los pies para no quedarse quieto. También tenían pensando encontrarse en algún punto de las compras. Draco esperaba que no tardase demasiado.

La cabellera desordenada y negra que distinguió al cruzar el umbral, no podía pertenecer a ninguno de sus amigos. Al menos, no a un amigo _convencional_.

Una bruja preciosa, pelirroja y de sonrisa resplandeciente, saludó a los que estaban ahí, incluida la dueña, y besó la mejilla de Harry, antes de indicarle que se pasase la túnica sobre los hombros y subiese a la otra plataforma, para que se la ajustasen. Ella se sentó en los puestos destinados a los acompañantes, a unos metros, desde donde todavía podía verlo.

Draco se balanceó sobre sus propios pies, incapaz de retener por completo una sonrisa. A pesar de que Molly le hacía preguntas sobre si se sentía cómodo con la túnica o si había algo que le molestase en esta, y oía los distantes quejidos de Ron por lo que fuese que acabasen de hacerle los gemelos, la situación le resultaba familiar.

En cuanto Molly se apartó de él para conversar con la modista y los hermanos Weasley estaban más concentrados en una de sus peleas en susurros contenidos, lejos de la atención de su madre, que en lo que él hiciese, miró de reojo hacia un lado.

Potter, que ya lo veía a él, giró la cabeza enseguida. Le pareció que tragaba en seco al enderezarse y elevar la barbilla, la mandíbula un poco tensa.

—Es raro que hagas compras en estas fechas —Comentó, en voz baja, sin mover los labios más de lo necesario. Lo oyó soltar un bufido.

—Tengo cosas que hacer después. Es raro que _tú_ las hagas ahora, con todo tu...séquito —Se fijó en los Weasley, rodó los ojos y continuó fingiendo que el punto en la pared más allá de ellos era de lo más interesante en la tienda.

Draco contuvo un pesado suspiro.

—Potter...

—No estoy diciendo nada que no sea cierto —Le replicó él, todavía sin mirarlo, y no pudo conseguir que lo hiciese una vez que Madam Malkin se aproximó para atenderlo.

Simuló una larga exhalación cansina; como Molly lo llamó y se bajó de la plataforma, agradeciendo a la confeccionista, no se percató de que las comisuras de Potter se elevaban apenas. Mientras el niño-que-vivió, con la cicatriz del pómulo oculta por el glamour que le era usual, se alejaba con un grupo numeroso de pelirrojos y un perro negro y enorme, que había estado esperándolo sentado junto a la entrada del local, Harry luchaba por mantener una expresión medianamente relajada y que su madre no viese nada _extraño_ en él.

Por supuesto que tendría que haber sabido que era un intento destinado al fracaso. Uno no le ocultaba nada a Lily Evans, en especial, no si su apellido era Potter.

—¿Quién era, cielo? —La mujer se detuvo frente a la plataforma, lo rodeó, y se dedicó a acomodarle las solapas del cuello de la túnica, a las que él nunca prestaba la más mínima atención.

Se aclaró la garganta. Le llevó unos instantes darse cuenta de cómo aquello podía ser un error de su parte, levantando más sospechas de la mujer.

—Es un niño que estudia en Hogwarts —Pretendió restarle importancia, sacudiendo la cabeza. Su madre tarareaba al deslizar las manos hacia su cabello y de vuelta a la ropa, acomodando por aquí y por allá, pese a que debía ser consciente de que no importaba cuánto lo intentase, era imposible que Harry permaneciese más de un rato bien peinado y arreglado.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

Balbuceó un poco. Lily arqueó las cejas, quizás sorprendida de oírlo así; James había sido insistente al darle lecciones de oratoria de pequeño, al igual que hizo su padre antes de él. A veces, funcionaban. Otras, no tanto.

—No lo recuerdo —Juró, fingiendo que estaba pendiente de lo que Madam Malkin llevaba a cabo detrás del mostrador y en el trasfondo de la tienda, para tener una excusa para rehuir de ella. Su madre era la mujer más lista que conocía, notaría algo, en definitiva. Y había un _algo_ que Harry no estaba seguro de querer que se notase—, apenas lo conozco, estamos en diferentes Casas. Es un Gryffindor.

Dio la conversación por zanjada en aquel punto. Lily no.

Harry comenzaba a relajarse de nuevo, preguntándose si podría convencerla de ir por un helado, como recompensa por los eternos minutos parado en esa plataforma y bajo la tortura de las compras de túnica que odiaba tanto, cuando sintió el tacto delicado que lo instó a girarse. Lily nunca jugó Quidditch, el deporte no le interesaba más que cuando los Merodeadores hacían partidos en el patio, tras los escudos antimuggles, o cuando era él quien jugaba. Por ende, sus manos no tenían los callos por el roce con la escoba que James y él sí, y al tocarle la mejilla, la piel suave hacía que Harry quisiera acurrucarse igual que un gato contra su madre, hecho que le sacaba una sonrisa siempre.

—¿Sabes? Cuando estudiaba, la rivalidad entre los Gryffindor y los Slytherin era una cosa seria, con la guerra de fondo. Pero tú no tienes que sentirte obligado a mantenerla, cariño.

Él vaciló, arrugando el entrecejo. Su madre debió comprender el punto, porque le enseñó una sonrisa divertida.

—Si quieres ser su amigo, sólo acércate y se tú mismo, tu encanto hará el resto —Harry emitió un débil quejido sobre 'estar muy grande' cuando ella le pellizcó la punta de la nariz, sin fuerza.

—No quiero ser su amigo —Insistió, cruzándose de brazos. Ella lo observó con escepticismo, pero si no lo notó, o si sólo fingió no hacerlo, ni siquiera el mismo Harry podría estar seguro de ello—, no me interesa.

Pero continuó dándole vueltas a esa sensación incómoda que tuvo en el cuerpo cuando se le acercó, porque no se parecía a las que había tenido antes. Podía reconocer que esa tenía un componente diferente.

Supuso que sólo se trataba del recordatorio de lo ocurrido el año anterior y el que todavía estuviese frustrado por haberse dejado manipular y haber tenido que ser rescatado. _Rescatado por Malfoy_, nada más y nada menos. Y lo dejó pasar.

—_0—_

En la librería del Callejón Diagón, Draco Malfoy enganchaba su brazo a uno de los del pobre Neville Longbottom y lo arrastraba por los pasillos, en busca de los libros que necesitaban, mientras le informaba sobre su tarea de verano de domesticar al Basilisco del colegio, y su compañero empalidecía más y más, hasta que al preguntarle si quería ver cómo iba, lucía como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse. En el otro extremo del mismo Callejón, Pansy Parkinson se lanzaba a los brazos de Harry Potter, precediendo al grupo de Slytherin que lo esperaba junto a la heladería, ya con sus compras casi completas y listos para una última revisión juntos.

Y en algún punto de este Callejón, había alguien que portaba un Horrocrux.

—_0—_

El día después de la llegada a Hogwarts les fue dado libre por algún problema con las cañerías que, probablemente, fuese culpa de la visita nocturna de Draco y Neville a _Salazar_, el Basilisco que habitaba en la Cámara de los Secretos.

(Sí, por supuesto que Draco le puso nombre; no podía tener una mascota sin nombre, sino, ¿cómo la llamaría?)

Draco había sacado la capa y arrastrado a su compañero de la otra cama, con el máximo sigilo posible. Al menos, hasta que Neville tropezó con Trevor, trastabilló y se golpeó el pie con uno de los baúles, lo que le arrancó un alarido y lo hizo saltar sobre un pie durante unos segundos.

Las cortinas del dosel de Ron se movieron. Seamus y Dean se quejaron por lo bajo, Leonis estaba en alguna parte de las mazmorras esa noche, así que fue sólo el pequeño Weasley quien se asomó desde su cama, con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos y un hilo de saliva todavía en la comisura de los labios, de cuando dormía profundamente.

—¿Qué? —Balbuceó, parpadeando en un vano intento de enfocarse mejor en lo sucedido— ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué hay...?

—Arañas —Se le ocurrió decir a Draco, en voz baja—, muchas arañas. Las estamos sacando para que no se acerquen a tu cama, Ron. Vuelve a dormir, anda.

Su amigo arrugó el entrecejo, masculló sobre arañas y los buenos compañeros que tenía, y se volvió a meter dentro de su dosel. No tardaron en oír unos ronquidos desde allí.

—¿Dó- dónde ha- hay a- arañas? —Draco rodó los ojos, tirando del brazo de Neville para sacarlo de ahí, antes de que pudiese chocar con una pared o algo por el estilo.

—No hay arañas, Nev, a él le dan miedo y sabía que no se levantaría si se lo decía. No balbucees —Lo reprendió, con un siseo al final—, ¿qué te dije sobre eso? Puedes hacerlo bien, inténtalo.

Neville boqueó, incapaz de terminar su frase completa, mientras lo veía abrir y cerrar la puerta del cuarto con el mayor cuidado posible. En el pasillo que daba hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios, Draco les echó la capa por encima a ambos, asegurándose de que no se les viesen los zapatos por debajo.

—No- no pue- puedo —Su compañero hacía pucheros de nuevo. Él desdobló el mapa con una orden a Serpensortia y resopló.

—Claro que puedes —Le chisteó Draco, ceño fruncido incluido. La discusión concluyó ahí, porque tuvieron que guardar silencio para dirigirse hacia la Sala Común.

Un Gryffindor mayor, un Prefecto, tal vez, se había quedado dormido en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea, los pergaminos se desparramaban a su alrededor y la pluma se le había caído de entre los dedos. Ambos caminaron de puntillas, pegados uno al otro, para salir sin ser notados. La Dama Gorda, adormilada como estaba, se enteró de que la puerta se abrió, pero no para qué o por quién.

Draco lo guio hacia el baño, abrió la compuerta hacia la Cámara con una orden en pársel, y los hizo bajar a ambos. Neville temblaba un poco, a medida que avanzaban y lo escuchaba divagar sobre el adiestramiento que le dio a Salazar y los buenos resultados que este tuvo en su comportamiento.

El niño-que-vivió se reiría durante días de la manera en que Neville estuvo a punto de desplomarse cuando el Basilisco se les acercó. _Una vez dentro de su boca es suficiente para una vida entera,_ le decía, y aunque él estaba de acuerdo en que no debía ser la mejor de las experiencias, encontraba divertidísima la forma en que se apartaba cuando le daba una orden a la gigantesca serpiente.

La verdad es que es más que sólo probable que fuese su orden de que entrase a una de las tuberías, para mostrarle su teoría del recorrido que hacía en segundo año, lo que la dañó. Pero a la mañana siguiente, ambos niños estaban en sus respectivas camas, y nadie sabría lo que hacían por la noche.

Durante el desayuno, Draco le añadía más azúcar a su jugo de calabaza, a la vez que intentaba lograr que Neville imitase lo que decía, tal cual lo hacía.

—Ahora di —Una pausa, buscó una palabra complicada de su vocabulario—: paralelepípedo.

Neville parpadeó. Junto a él, Ron arrugó el entrecejo y preguntó, sin la suficiente educación como para terminar de masticar o quitarse las migajas de pan de las comisuras de la boca:

—¿Qué es...eso? —Y lo señaló, a manera de explicación, para no tener que repetir la palabra.

—Una figura geométrica —Replicó Hermione, sin despegar la mirada de su libro de turno. Draco asintió y su compañero siguió con la ardua labor de dejar el plato limpio, en base a una forma bestial de comer.

—Anda, dilo. Paralelepípedo.

—Pa- para- paralepi-

—Paralelepípedo —Corrigió, despacio. El niño hacía una expresión de profunda concentración al oírlo; no recordaba que estaban comiendo, ni que dejó a Trevor suelto, otra vez—. Pa-ra-le-le-pí-pe-do.

—Pa-ra-le-le-pí-pe-do —Lo imitó Neville, con un esfuerzo, y a una velocidad aún más lenta. Bueno, era un comienzo.

—Ahora, trabalenguas —Draco lo apuntó con su tenedor, tan severo como podía, porque no quería reírse cuando su compañero tenía una pequeña mejora al fin—. _El cielo está estrellado, ¿quién lo desestrellara? El que lo desestrelle el mejor desestrellador de estrellas será._

Neville se quedó boquiabierto un instante, luego sacudió la cabeza.

—No- ¡no puedo- de- decir eso!

—Es inútil, compañero —Comentó Ron, encogiéndose de hombros. Draco le dio una de esas miradas que ponía cuando quería que se callase, pero no se lo decía casi nunca, porque ese idiota era su amigo.

—_No_ es inútil —Susurró, dejando que su plato recién vaciado desapareciese solo, y estirándose sobre la mesa para centrar su completa atención en la tarea que se había asignado a sí mismo—. Estoy esperando, Nev.

—¡No- puedo!

—No te pregunté si _podías_. Intenta. Tampoco es tan difícil.

—No- no sé, yo- yo no-

Luego el grito agudo de Pansy Parkinson, cuando Trevor saltó sobre su zapato y se instaló allí, detendría los intentos de que dejase de tartamudear y balbucear. La niña estaba roja en la mesa de los Slytherin, cruzada de brazos, incluso minutos después de que Neville hubiese corrido por su sapo y le hubiese dicho que lo sentía. Él tenía la teoría de que era porque no le había entendido, y todo a causa de los balbuceos. En definitiva, debían arreglar ese problema pronto.

—Sólo es un sapo, Pans —Escuchó que decía Potter, más concentrado en sus tostadas que en la niña quejumbrosa que tenía a un lado—. Imagina que es una serpiente, pero más fea, no tan peligrosa y de una especie distinta.

—¡Sé reconocer a una serpiente cuando la veo, Harry!

El aludido rodó los ojos.

—Pues entonces piensa que es Goyle. Mira —Y procedió a palmearle la mejilla a su compañero—, podrían ser hermanos de lo parecidos que son. Trevor y Gregory Goyle, ¿te lo imaginas?

Más de la mitad de la mesa de las serpientes se echó a reír. Draco no podía creer que lo encontrasen divertido.

En cierto punto, Potter vio hacia los Gryffindor, y al percatarse de que tenía su atención, volteó el rostro a una velocidad tal que no le habría sorprendido que se marease.

De forma vaga, se preguntó si el niño de bonitos ojos verdes había decidido que evitarlo sería su estrategia de ese año.

No pudo darle muchas vueltas al asunto, porque Leonis se acercó por detrás, anunciando su llegada con un ladrido. Se dio la vuelta, se inclinó para acariciarle la cabeza, sin pensar, y le llevó un instante notar que McGonagall estaba justo a un lado del animago.

Tragó en seco.

Oh, tal vez alguien _sí_ pensó en él cuando se dañó la tubería.

—Señor Malfoy, señorita Granger, a mi oficina.

—_0—_

El giratiempo era un objeto diminuto, de varios aros y con un reloj de arena en el centro; las inscripciones estaban en latín y el dorado del metal resplandecía de forma apenas perceptible cuando la luz lo tocaba en el ángulo correcto.

McGonagall recogió la cadena y la enrolló en la palma de su mano, después de haberles explicado qué era y para qué servía. Luego lo colocó en la otra punta del escritorio, en medio de las sillas que ocupaban los dos Gryffindor.

Hermione y él intercambiaron miradas.

—Como Jefa de Casa, autorizaré todas sus optativas —Indicó, con suavidad—, y espero no me fallen. Con esto en mente, tómenlo como una _pequeña_ ayuda a los dos mejores estudiantes de su generación.

Ellos volvieron a observarse. Hermione lo tomó cuando Draco le hizo una seña de que lo recogiese ella.

En el despacho de McGonagall, un par de niños y la profesora trazaban un cronograma de clases, que no los hiciese tropezarse con ellos mismos, llegar tarde, ni levantar sospechas entre el resto de los estudiantes o maestros, para cumplir con cada clase. Y de vuelta en las mazmorras, Harry Potter levantaba la cabeza de su almohada, adormilado tras un desayuno satisfactorio y otra de las largas pláticas de Pansy, en el camino de regreso desde el comedor, y se estiraba para agarrar la nota que apareció en un lado de su cama.

_"¿Entras al equipo de Quidditch de este año?"_

Le pidió a Nott, que leía en la cama contraria, una pluma y escribió una respuesta rápida.

_"¿Le dirás a Malfoy lo que te responda?"_

La siguiente no tardó en llegar una vez que dejó el papel doblado junto a su almohada.

_"Tal vez"_

_"Entonces dile que cuide su preciado puesto de mejor jugador, porque no sabrá ni qué pasó"_

* * *

**Hooooli. Hay algo que me hace gracia sobre este capítulo y es que estaba analizando el hecho de que Harry tiene varios crushes temporales que todos sabemos que son canon, aunque nadie los confirme (cofcofCedriccofcof), así que en una conversación con mi beta, llegamos a esta interesante conclusión de que Draco podría tener uno. Sería de esos detalles que intercambiaban ambos. ¿Saben a quién me refiero? ;)**

**Calma, les juro que esto sigue siendo Drarry y no pasa nada xd pero es un detalle que me gustó añadir a medida que escribía.**

**Por cierto, hoy habrá doble actualización /inserte corazón aquí.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**Investigaciones **_

Neville Longbottom sencillamente tenía mala suerte. A Draco le quedó demostrado cuando, tras varias semanas de convencimiento para que lo acompañase al club de duelos —ya que Hermione y Ron sólo estaban de espectadores la mayor parte del tiempo—, vieron entrar a Snape, en lugar de la profesora A, para iniciar la sesión.

—Profesor —Draco levantó la voz sobre los débiles murmullos de conversación de sus compañeros, para decir lo que todos debían tener en la cabeza en ese momento—, ¿a dónde está nuestra instructora?

El mago estrechó los ojos en su dirección.

—La profesora se encuentra indispuesta en este momento, un resfrío. Se le pasará en unos dos o tres días.

—¿Suspenderemos las reuniones hasta entonces? —Inquirió Susan Bones, la representante de Hufflepuff seleccionada por la instructora.

Snape bufó.

—¿Suspenderlas? ¿Por qué? Quiero a los representantes de las Cuatro Casas aquí. Ahora.

Ante el siseo con que pronunció la última palabra, Susan se apresuró a acercarse. Potter dejó atrás a la fila de Slytherin de primero y segundo que lo acompañaba, para hacer lo mismo. Desde el grupo de Ravenclaw, junto a los escritorios puestos contra las paredes, salió Terry Boot.

Draco le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Neville, que lo utilizaba como barrera entre él y Snape, y se unió al grupo de estudiantes que rodeaban a su padrino. El mago los detalló uno a uno, fijándose más tiempo del necesario en él, con lo que sólo podía interpretar como una advertencia de que se comportase como debía.

—¿Cuál es el programa que la profesora está aplicando en este momento?

—Los de tercero tenemos duelos de uno-a-uno —Recitó Susan, de inmediato—, excepto por los representantes. Estamos comenzando a incluir a los de primero y segundo, y la profesora A dijo que nosotros la ayudaríamos a guiarlos con los encantamientos básicos que ya manejamos, como los escudos y los hechizos para desarmar y aturdir.

Snape observó por un momento a la hilera de Slytherin. Draco podía entender por qué; los espectadores del club se agrupaban en las orillas del aula, lejos de los espacios libres destinados a las prácticas y la plataforma larga para los duelos, y a pesar de que las cuatro Casas participaban, sólo por esa ocasión, el número de Slytherin entre los de primero y segundo superaban incluso a los de Gryffindor.

Él no había tenido tanto tiempo que dedicar a hablarle a los niños de su Casa del club. Puso el aviso en la cartelera de la Sala Común, justo como sabía que Susan y Terry hicieron en las suyas, y dejó que la profesora les contase sobre la actividad extracurricular en sus clases.

O los Slytherin estaban dispuestos a ser más participativos (lo dudaba), o la profesora A habló con ellos, mostrándoles su preferencia (tampoco lo creía posible).

_O Harry Potter lo había hecho._

Por la manera en que las dos hileras de niños entraron siguiéndolo y obedecieron cuando les pidió que se quedasen ahí, mientras hablaba con Snape, apostaba por lo último.

—Sigan con su cronograma —Aceptó el maestro, tras un largo silencio—. Duelos uno a uno; el derribado tres veces queda fuera, si se inmoviliza, queda afuera, y si se rinde, queda afuera. Encantamientos escudo para la mitad de los niños de primero y segundo, experilliarmus para la otra parte; cuando oigan la señal, cambien. Los supervisaré.

Con una floritura de varita, creó un reloj enorme que flotó por encima de sus cabezas, en el centro del aula. Supuso que este les daría la señal.

Los cuatro representantes se dividieron para volver con sus Casas y repetir las instrucciones. Pero cuando Harry estuvo a punto de alejarse, el profesor lo llamó y tuvo que permanecer ahí un momento extra.

Arqueó las cejas, en una cuestión silenciosa acerca de por qué lo retenía.

—Veinte puntos a Slytherin por...cooperación y buena guía a sus compañeros de menor grado —Tenía un rictus de desprecio al pronunciarlo, pero el niño soltó un bufido de risa. Era más una felicitación o halago de lo que se habría atrevido a esperar—. Quiero que esos niños sean los mejores duelistas de este salón para cuando la profesora regrese.

—Eso puede ser un poco difícil, _señor_ —Harry le enseñó una sonrisa ladeada, divertida—, pero confíe en mí, haré un gran trabajo.

Snape lo dejó marchar después de otra de sus miradas mortales.

Regresó con los Slytherin, envió al grupo reducido que tenía de tercero a formar con el resto para organizar los duelos —tenían un hechizo que Terry encontró en un libro, que señalaba a dos estudiantes al azar en un conjunto determinado—, y reunió a los más pequeños a su alrededor.

—Vamos a hacer escudos y a desarmar. Ahora no parecerá la gran cosa, pero créanme que es mejor estar frente a un mago desarmado y no saber atacarlo, que intentar aturdirlo y recibir una maldición...

—Potter —Uno a uno, sus músculos se tensaron cuando escuchó al niño-que-vivió llamarlo.

_No te acerques_, pidió para sus adentros_. No te acerques._

Tenía los nervios crispados, incluso antes de que Malfoy se hubiese parado junto a él, seguido por Longbottom y un grupo de Gryffindor de primero y segundo, que lo observaron con cautela. Claro, típico de un Gryffindor cerca de los Sly. Si no hubiese estado azotado por esa sensación incómoda en la boca del estómago de nuevo, habría rodado los ojos y hecho un comentario sobre cómo no pensaban morderlos, así que podían dejar de verlos como si lo fuesen a hacer al menor descuido.

—Terry y yo pedimos los escudos —Le explicó. Harry hacía un esfuerzo por simular interés cortés en lo que decía, sin mirarlo. Sentía que _aquello_ empeoraría si lo hacía—. Dame a la mitad de los Sly, te dejo a unos Gryff, y tú les enseñas el movimiento del _expelliarmus_.

—Iba a comenzar con los escudos también —Contestó, entre dientes. Estaba completamente inmóvil, tenso, a un lado de Malfoy, que resopló e hizo chocar sus hombros.

—Nosotros podemos hacerlo. Y la verdad es que no quiero que Terry le enseñe el _expelliarmus_ a mi grupo, porque aún recuerdo cómo se golpeó con su propia varita las primeras veces que lo intentó...

—¡Eso fue hace meses! —Saltó Terry, a unos metros, guiando a su grupo de Ravenclaw— ¡y no sabía cómo se giraba la muñeca!

—Ese es mi punto —Se burló Malfoy, negando.

Harry no sabía qué era más sofocante. La atención indeseada de Snape, pendiente de lo que hacían, los ojos de los Slytherin menores, que esperaban que no aceptase mezclarlos con los Gryffindor, o la presencia de Malfoy.

No. En definitiva, era la presencia de Malfoy.

Podría jurar que comenzaba a asfixiarse.

—Haz lo que quieras —Por tener la cabeza girada en otra dirección, no se percató de que él sonreía—, pero si se te ocurre hacerles algo o estar con favoritismos...

—Mi persona favorita en el mundo es un Sly, Potter. El problema aquí será cómo no ablandarme con los dos grupos.

Los quejidos de los Gryffindor fueron silenciados por Malfoy, que les preguntó si tenían miedo de ir contra las serpientes; aquello pareció bastar para minimizar protestas. Los Slytherin más pequeños lo observaban como si acabase de cometer traición, así que luchó por ignorar la incomodidad, el ardor en el rostro y ese compulsivo "_quiénquiénquién_" que le causaron las palabras sobre el Sly favorito de Malfoy, para ponerse a la altura de los niños.

—Sé que no les gusta, pero son sólo Gryffindor. No usan la cabeza —Algunas risas débiles respondieron a la frase—. Es una oportunidad para demostrarles por qué somos mejores, ¿bien? Estarán conmigo pronto.

Cuando recibió varios asentimientos, les mostró una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se enderezó. Vio cómo Malfoy se llevaba a la mitad de sus Sly, en una hilera distinta a la de los Gryffindor —porque se negaron a mezclarse todavía más—, y le dejaba a un conjunto reducido de Gryffindor que vacilaba al estar cerca de él.

Bueno, toda su familia fue a Gryffindor. Por supuesto que Harry sabía lidiar con ellos.

No dejó de sorprenderle que los leones de primero y segundo le mostrasen un poco de miedo cada vez que hablaba.

—_0—_

Draco Malfoy salió de la reunión del club de duelo, seguido de Neville Longbottom, a quien acompañó de vuelta a la Torre. Luego iría por Hermione y su paradero de las próximas horas variaría dependiendo de a quién se lo preguntasen.

Por otro lado, Harry Potter caminó de regreso a las mazmorras con Crabbe y Goyle, el primero con un moretón recién curado con magia y que tardaría unos segundos en borrarse, el segundo con una expresión tan aturdida como cuando una Hufflepuff lo sacó volando desde la plataforma de duelos. Encontraría a Pansy en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común, hablando con unas chicas de tercero y otras mayores que sólo conocía de nombre, y su amiga le haría una discreta seña para pedir que se le acercase, tan pronto como lo notó llegar.

Una voz áspera fue la única responsable de que se detuviese a mitad del trayecto.

—...si la sangresucia no se hubiese metido en medio en ese momento...

La sangre le hirvió de inmediato.

—Crabbe, Goyle —Al tener la atención de sus compañeros, cabeceó en dirección al chico que acababa de hablar. Los dos asintieron y se le acercaron por detrás, para agarrarlo del cuello de la túnica y arrastrarlo hacia el pasillo alejado que daba a los dormitorios.

A él no le importaba que fuese un estudiante mayor, porque ambos tenían la talla suficiente para alcanzar a uno de quinto con pura fuerza bruta.

Algunas personas, a su pesar, sólo aprendían por las malas.

Respiró profundo, se dijo que sólo era uno entre muchos —llevaba bastante ventaja con ese tema, si era el primero que oía usar el término en el mes y medio que llevaban de clases—, y compuso una de esas sonrisas ladeadas que le copiaba a su padrino, para ir hacia su amiga y sentarse en el reposabrazos de su sillón. A Pansy se le iluminó el rostro cuando lo vio recargarse en ella.

—¿Quiénes son? —Musitó contra su cabello oscuro, sin mover los labios más que lo justo.

—Una de las primas de Bulstrode, le dicen Lucy. Las dos Greengrass, Tracey, y una Burke de quinto, Alice —Informó ella, en voz tan baja que habría sido imposible que otra persona se percatase de que lo hacía.

Harry se enderezó y las saludó._ Sonríe, sonríe, sigue sonriendo. A los sangrepura les gusta cuando te ves de acuerdo con ellos en todo lo que dicen_, siempre afirmaba su padrino. Puede que Sirius se lo dijese a manera de broma, pero vaya que resultaba un consejo útil cuando debía ser encantador con las chicas de Slytherin.

—_0—_

Era la mañana de un domingo cuando Draco se sentó en un lado de las gradas y desplegó el pergamino que llevaba consigo, en el espacio entre él y sus tres amigos. El grupo de Gryffindor intercambió una mirada, de la que no pudo ser partícipe, porque fue justo en el momento en que el Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin llamaba a los candidatos a formar una hilera frente a él, en medio del campo.

Sí, eran las pruebas para los puestos vacantes. La cabeza despeinada de Potter resaltaba entre las líneas, con un uniforme neutro que no dejaba dudas de haber sido hecho a medida para él, y una expresión tan determinada que era casi imposible que la tuviese un niño de trece años.

En general, los Gryffindor no eran aceptados cerca del equipo de Sly en el campo, a menos que fuese un juego oficial. Por alguna razón, el Capitán de ese año debía creer que las miradas de los leones los instarían a hacerlo aún mejor, o no les permitiría permanecer ahí, a pesar de no llevar el uniforme; un buen Sly reconocía a los que no eran de su Casa, incluso con ropa casual.

—¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de esto...aquí? —Ron fue quien se animó a hacer la pregunta que los tres debían tener, desde que los llamó y los guio fuera de la cálida y segura Torre de Gryffindor, a esa mañana helada de otoño, en que el sol decidió que no haría acto de presencia.

—Bueno, es un sitio en que nadie esperaría que estuviésemos. Además —Una pausa. Potter acababa de alzar el vuelo en la escoba, el Capitán les pedía que diesen un par de vueltas al campo, ¡pasaría por ahí! _Tenía_ que pasar. Un carraspeo nada disimulado de su compañero hizo que recordase lo que decía un momento atrás—, sí, además, eh, ya sabes, aquí nadie nos escuchará. Tenemos una vista completa del campo desde las gradas y notaríamos si alguien se acerca, y...

Se volvió a callar cuando distinguió los primeros borrones de movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Giró la cabeza y lo buscó.

Potter fue poco más que un manchón de color cuando pasó junto a las gradas.

—Vuela bien —Opinó Hermione, en tono neutro, cuando se percató de que estaba concentrado en la prueba de los Sly. Asintió sin pensar.

Ron resopló.

—Eh, compañero —Le dio un manotazo sin fuerza en el brazo, consiguiendo que volviese a girarse hacia ellos—, tú lo haces mejor.

Draco sonrió y elevó la barbilla.

—Oh, lo sé. Pero un poco de competencia, hará que todos vean cuán bien lo hago.

Cuando terminaron los vuelos de demostración del control básico sobre la escoba, el Capitán organizó a los candidatos por aspirantes a puestos. Tenía un rato, antes de que Potter entrase, como el último de los Cazadores.

Se fijó de nuevo en el mapa del castillo que estaba entre ellos, y trazó un círculo con el índice, en cierta área del séptimo piso.

—Creo que la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw está más o menos por aquí.

Aguardó un instante por sus reacciones. Hermione adoptó una expresión pensativa, Ron arrugó el entrecejo. Neville, bueno, él lo miró con confusión, pero era entendible.

—¿Por qué lo crees? —Empezó su amiga, con suavidad, dándole la oportunidad de explayarse con el segundo pergamino que tenía, uno que sacó, desdoblado, de debajo del mapa.

—Hay un registro de los sucesos relevantes en años anteriores en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca —Hermione ahogó un grito. Él siguió:—. Estaba averiguando más sobre los años de Riddle aquí; no hay tanto allí, porque la mayor parte de los que lo conocían bien fueron Sly, y entre ellos, jamás se han delatado. Pero mientras recorría los pasillos de noche —La niña ahogó otro grito y comenzó a fruncirle el ceño—, digo, de día. Iba de día y con permiso firmado —Y le sonrió, de la forma más inocente que sabía.

Por supuesto que ella entrecerró los ojos, con una advertencia clara de la reprimenda que se avecinaba. Era de esperarse. Habría sido más simple si pudiese decirle que le preguntó a Dumbledore por los registros del colegio y fue a revisarlos con Regulus, en su forma animaga, cuando nadie estaba pendiente de ellos, pero entonces habría revelado el paradero de su amigo y no podía hacerlo.

Leonis se mostraría, si quería, cuando le pareciese oportuno. No era un secreto suyo, para que se lo contase.

—Allí encontré algo interesante —De hecho, fue Regulus quien lo notó al principio; de nuevo, no hacía gran diferencia—. Hace muchos años, cuando la Cámara fue abierta por primera vez, hubo un escándalo, una estudiante desaparecida y otro expulsado y hallado culpable, lo que ahora sabemos que es imposible, porque nadie atrapó a Tom ni al Basilisco. Pero no sólo estaba eso. Igual que pasó aquí el año pasado, hubo unos petrificados y avisos extraños, relacionados, al final, a este estudiante que expulsaron. Y a que no saben cuál es la parte más rara.

—Estoy seguro de que no la sé —Contestó Ron, que lo veía con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera. Él se rio por lo bajo.

—En un libro escondido, encontré que el que delató al responsable fue "Tom M. Riddle".

Hermione dio un brinco en su asiento y se adelantó a los otros dos, que todavía lucían aturdidos.

—¡Le tendió una trampa! Todo fue pensado, lo inculpó, por eso es que nunca- —Ella se detuvo cuando le pidió silencio con un gesto.

—Esperen, eso no es lo mejor. Según la cuenta de Horrocruxes y la teoría de Dumbledore y la profesora A de cada uno, hubo tres de ellos —Levantó la misma cantidad de dedos—, que fueron creados cuando Tom aún estudiaba en Hogwarts. El diario debió ser dejado atrás antes de su graduación, o cuando vino a solicitar un puesto de profesor —Bajó uno de sus dedos.

—¿Quién-Tú-Sabes quería ser profesor? —Ron empalideció. Él asintió.

—Me contaron que pidió el puesto de _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras._ ¿No te dije que podía haber peor profesor que mi padrino para solicitar el puesto? —Por la manera en que su amigo asintió varias veces, frenético, supo que le había dado un punto. Tal vez así dejase de quejarse de Snape, que tampoco le ponía fácil darle una mejor imagen de él a los chicos—. Bien, el diario ya fue destruido. Pero en algún momento, antes o después de ese, hubo una pieza importante de su familia mágica, algo que todavía no hemos encontrado —Bajó el otro dedo—. Y los profesores creen que la diadema fue la última en ser creada de esos tres —Bajó el que le quedaba en alto.

—¿Pero esto qué tiene que ver con el escondite? —Preguntó Hermione, por lo que él apuntó al segundo pergamino.

—Buscando entre las fechas en que Tom estudió aquí y los que piensan que son de la creación de cada Horrocrux, hay un suceso que fue extraño e importante y se relaciona a ellas —Y empezó a repasar lo que había anotado en el papel—. Cierto día, hubo una explosión de magia oscura y un grito agudo en un baño del segundo piso. Justo donde está la entrada a la Cámara. Dos años después, un grupo de thestral-

—¿Qué es un thestral? —Inquirió Ron, parpadeando a la nada. Draco sopesó sus palabras un instante.

—Es- es un caballo alado, Ron.

—¿Un pegaso?

—No, es- es _otro_ tipo de caballo alado. Hay una manada que vive en el Bosque Prohibido y Hagrid los cuida, lo he acompañado a darles comida varias veces, son...diferentes.

—Yo nunca he visto caballos alados por aquí —Recordó Hermione, frunciendo más el ceño a medida que debía hacer memoria.

—Y espero que nunca los veas —Susurró él, a sabiendas de que no habría forma de zanjar el tema sin decirlo:—, porque sólo se muestran para los que presenciaron una muerte y la aceptaron.

Hermione lo observó con ojos enormes y llenos de culpa, pero él se encogió de hombros. Se trataba de un tema superado; no era como si no supiese que sus padres estaban muertos. Regulus y él hablaron mil veces del asunto cuando era pequeño, hasta que _comprendió_. Entonces comenzó a verlos.

—Bien, como les decía —Se aclaró la garganta, para cortar el silencio que se formó entre ellos, sólo interrumpido por el lejano silbido del aire y los llamados dispersos del Capitán de Slytherin, que seleccionada un aspirante tras otro para la siguiente prueba—, un grupo de thestral del bosque enloqueció y llegaron a la entrada del castillo, buscando a Dumbledore. Cuando fueron a comprobar lo que pasaba, uno de los árboles más viejos había muerto de la noche a la mañana y un pedazo del piso estaba quemado, arruinado. La profesora A cree que el diario de Riddle estuvo enterrado ahí, bajo ciertas protecciones, durante algunos años.

_Y luego vino la diadema, lo que nos interesa en verdad. Aquí_ —Volvió a indicarles el punto preciso del séptimo piso, ese que había revisado y vuelto a revisar, con ayuda de Regulus—, _hubo otro estallido de magia negra una noche, que no lastimó a nadie pero le hizo unas grietas a la pared y el piso. Y unos años después _—Y regresó al otro pergamino, donde tenía sus notas sacadas de los registros—, _una estudiante horrorizada avisó al Jefe de Casa que había visto la Marca Tenebrosa allí, flotando, en una sala de este pasillo. Sólo que hay tres detalles que no encajan sobre esta historia._

—¿Cuáles? —Draco apretó los labios un momento, y en lugar de contestar de inmediato a su amiga, desvió la mirada hacia el castillo un instante.

Regulus tendría que estar en las mazmorras, dándole la misma explicación a Snape. Sin esos detalles, no podrían entender.

—La estudiante era una Prefecta haciendo su ronda, y ninguna de las rondas pasa por allí a la hora que esto debió ocurrir. Fue con su Jefe de Casa, en vez del director, porque pertenecía a Slytherin, y ellos no confían igual en Dumbledore. Y lo más importante, aquí —Golpeteó el punto exacto del mapa con los nudillos—, no hay ninguna sala, sólo un armario de escobas.

—¿Estás seguro?

Asintió.

—Además, ella- la estudiante —Esperó. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, para infundirse de valor—. El nombre en los registros es Narcissa Black.


	22. Chapter 22

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**Sí, sí se puede estar en dos lugares a la vez **_

—...inclínate, inclínate. Saluda. Hazlo lento, muéstrale respeto.

—Los unicornios son más bonitos —Escuchó que murmuraba Pansy, cruzada de brazos a su lado. Él rodó los ojos.

—Te dije que no tenías que haber tomado esta clase, si no la querías —Le recordó Harry, con suavidad. Su amiga relajó un poco los hombros.

—Tú ibas a tomarla —Fue la única explicación que dio, colgándose de uno de sus brazos.

—Porque es la más fácil de pasar. Tú tendrías que estar en Aritmancia con Nott justo ahora —Ella se encogió de hombros, sin soltarlo. Crabbe y Goyle también los acompañaban, pero estaban más concentrados en una de sus conversaciones sobre lo que sea que esos dos encontrasen interesante, que en lo que ocurría frente a ellos.

El semigigante, por algún motivo que les era incomprensible, era el instructor de la clase durante ese año. No daba buenas explicaciones, no atraía la atención de los estudiantes, y pese a su tamaño, en verdad no imponía un gran respeto. El niño-que-vivió debía ser el único lo bastante loco como para acercarse a ese hipogrifo que trajo desde el Bosque Prohibido, justo como este le decía que hiciese.

Por Merlín, Malfoy podía ser un confiado a veces, ¿no era cierto?

La sensación incómoda de Harry persistía, de forma más leve, al mirarlo. No era igual que cuando Malfoy se daba cuenta de que estaba ahí, le hablaba directamente o se acercaba demasiado.

Había pasado momentos difíciles en el club de duelos, rígido, con la mandíbula apretada y las palabras atrapadas en la boca. Intentaba sentarse lejos durante las clases, y cuando el comportamiento de Weasley lo irritó en una tarde en el comedor, se le escapó un comentario por el que terminó con la Comadreja sosteniéndolo del cuello de la túnica; hubiese insistido en dar pelea, si Malfoy no le hubiese dirigido una mirada cansada con que parecía pedirle que se detuviese. Hasta entonces, puede que lo hubiese tomado en cuenta, pero no al punto de _en verdad_ detenerse por él.

El resultado fue un estallido de mal humor, un hechizo zancadilla en la Comadreja, esquivar un escupebabosas y una detención. Malfoy aún estaba enojado con él, lo sabía por la manera en que le pasaba por un lado en los pasillos y cómo se llevó a su grupo de pequeños Gryffindor con los Hufflepuff de Bones en la última reunión del club.

Era extraño. Todavía no encontraba una forma diferente de decirlo. O quizás sí. Quizás el problema era que tenía una manera de explicarlo, que no podía contarle a nadie más; no se imaginaba haciéndolo.

_Es una serpiente_, diría; sus amigos lo observarían como si hubiese enloquecido. _Es una serpiente que se está enroscando en mi pecho._

_A veces me aprieta._

_A veces se relaja._

_A veces sisea. Se alza, enseña los colmillos._

_Es una serpiente que se inquieta cuando Malfoy está cerca. Es una serpiente que sisea cuando dice una estupidez, cuando está muy feliz con Weasley y los ve, cuando le pasa por un lado sin mirarlo. Y luego, cuando tiene su atención, pierde el control._

Se hacía una idea bastante clara de cómo reaccionarían cuando intentase contárselo a alguien. Nott podía decirle que fuese más preciso o no darle importancia, Pansy vacilaría al preguntarle a qué se refería. Ni Crabbe ni Goyle eran una opción para discutir más que el resultado del último juego de Quidditch o lo que iban a cenar esa noche.

Todavía podía pensar en ponerlo en una carta, pero_ no._ Sacudió la cabeza. No era buena idea.

El causante de sus conflictos acababa de subirse al lomo del hipogrifo y despegar el vuelo, riéndose. El estúpido semigigante lucía emocionado, sus amigos Gryffindor se debatían entre vitorearlo, carcajearse o sólo mirar boquiabiertos.

Aquello era una locura, para empezar. Uno _no_ se subía a hipogrifos. Los hipogrifos no eran mascotas, no debían ser domesticados, y no, en definitiva, no estaban hechos para que alguien se _subiese_ sobre ellos y los utilizase como simples caballos.

Pero por supuesto que no era un inconveniente para el niño-que-vivió. El joven héroe de los leones no tardó más que un par de minutos en sobrevolar el claro del bosque en que estaban reunidos e iniciar el descenso. Sonreía, con la cabeza en alto, el cabello rubio ligeramente agitado por las ráfagas de aire, las mejillas sonrojadas a causa del viaje; en algún punto de este, la túnica se le había torcido hacia un lado, y nunca lo había visto más desarreglado, a excepción del final de los juegos de Quidditch que pronto compartirían.

A Harry lo frustraba tanto que estuviese relajado y animado, y él tuviese _esos_ pensamientos y _esas_ sensaciones que no quería.

Los idiotas Gryffindor lo felicitaban por lo que hizo, Pansy seguía colgada de él, la impresión de inquietud empeoró en el instante en que Malfoy barrió con la mirada el claro y se fijó en ellos por una milésima de segundo.

Ni siquiera pensó en lo que hacía cuando se zafó del agarre de su amiga y se adelantó al grupo de Slytherin que lideraba, abriéndose paso entre el resto de los estudiantes.

—Oh, ¡vamos! No puede ser _tan_ difícil, ¡sólo es...una bestia fea y tonta! ¡Es peligrosa, no debería estar aquí! Si mi papá se enterase de esto-

—Chico, cuidado- chico- ¡Potter!

Lo esquivó por pura suerte, echándose hacia atrás en el momento exacto en que el hipogrifo se alzaba sobre dos de sus patas y le daba un zarpazo al aire. Ahí estuvo seguro de lo _estúpido_, _estúpido, estúpido _que fue.

No tuvo la misma suerte la siguiente vez. Estaba por alejarse y le dio justo en la espalda.

Cayó hacia adelante con un ruido sordo, el dolor ardiente en los músculos de la zona lastimada. Ahogó un grito.

Creyó escuchar que alguien llamaba a su nombre. Luego sólo hubo quejidos débiles y el retorcerse, en vano, a causa de la herida recién provocada.

—_0—_

Abrió los ojos y parpadeó para enfocarse, sin éxito. Reconocía que estaba en un colchón cómodo, había unas mantas gruesas y suaves encima de él. Tenía _algo_ de textura fría y un poco húmeda en la espalda, sujeta con otro _algo_ que lo mantenía en contacto directo con su piel.

Su mamá iba a matarlo si llegaba a enterarse. El pensamiento se formó claro, en medio de la bruma que envolvía su cabeza.

Soltó un pesado suspiro y se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo por un instante, para hacer un recuento de las últimas memorias en su cabeza. Cuando se lo quitó de encima y volvió a parpadear, sólo media fracción de segundo después, abrió la boca con un gesto silenciado por la mano que se colocó sobre sus labios.

De un momento a otro, Malfoy estaba inclinado sobre su cama, ojos grises y brillantes, cabello húmedo y goteando. Le hizo una seña para pedir silencio y Harry tragó en seco. La serpiente de su pecho era un desastre de movimientos oscilantes, enroscándose, estirándose, falta de control.

—¿Sigues vivo, Potter? —El Slytherin contestó con un bufido.

—_Nah_ —Espetó, cruzándose de brazos para imponer todo el respeto que se podía cuando estaba sobre una camilla, con las mantas hasta el pecho y bizqueando para enfocar sin los lentes de contacto mágicos que alguien le retiró—, soy un fantasma, ¿es que no me ves? Le pienso quitar el puesto al Barón Sanguinario, y mi historia será la del hipogrifo asesino, para que saquen a tu amigo semigigante del colegio.

Le pareció que él fruncía el ceño. Harry elevó el mentón, ignorando la incomodidad creciente.

Por Merlín, ¿es que no se iba a detener _esa_ sensación?

Esperaba que sí. No creía poder soportarla cada día, durante los siguientes cuatro años.

—Venía a comprobar cómo estabas —Malfoy se salía de su campo de visión al enderezarse. Estaba casi seguro de que se cruzó de brazos también—, es obvio, ya lo comprobé. Sigues siendo un idiota.

Él bufó, de nuevo.

—Bueno, no todos podemos ser adorados incluso por los hipogrifos y montarlos para dar un agradable y tranquilo paseo por los terrenos del colegio, ¿sabes? —Estrechó los ojos miopes—. Esas bestias son peligrosas.

—Sí, lo son.

Harry parpadeó, un poco aturdido por la repentina afirmación. No era que no supiese que la tenía, sólo no se esperaba que se lo reconociese con tal naturalidad.

—Pues...sigo vivo —Replicó, cuando pasó un momento y no se le ocurrió nada más. Con un débil quejido, volvió a cubrirse los ojos por un instante.

Tenía otras palabras, muy diferentes, en la punta de la lengua, cuando se destapó la cara y encontró el espacio junto a su camilla vacío.

Resopló.

_Estúpido Malfoy._

_Y estúpido él._

—_0—_

—...así que ella y Malfoy...

Harry saltó desde la camilla, dejando de lado su canasta de dulces, cortesía de los Sly que lo acompañaban. Notó que Crabbe y Goyle hacían ademán de robarle alguno y lanzó un hechizo sin mirar, para después guardarse la varita de nuevo en la manga del pijama.

—¿Malfoy? —Repitió a los otros dos. Pansy, sentada en el borde de la cama, y Nott, en una silla junto a ellos, llevaban un rato sumergidos en una conversación acerca de lo ocurrido en _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, _con los cuatro, y _Aritmancia_, que era donde sólo estaba el segundo— ¿Malfoy qué?

No le gustó nada el tono en que le salió aquello. Pretendió no darse cuenta.

Theo arrugó un poco el entrecejo, quizás por la idea de tener que volver a contar la historia, sólo porque él no la hubiese oído desde el principio.

—Malfoy está trabajando en una tabla numérica con esa amiga suya, la hija de muggles —Hizo un gesto vago con una mano. A él no le importaba; sabía que, tratándose de Nott, "hija de muggles" era sólo un término a utilizar cuando no podía recordar el nombre de Granger—. Se creen gran cosa, quieren responder a todo lo que preguntan en clases-

Harry frunció el ceño. Sin embargo, fue Pansy la que preguntó:

—¿Que _Aritmancia_ no fue ayer por la mañana? —Y su compañero asintió.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Porque ayer por la mañana...—Pansy le dirigió una mirada dubitativa, como si buscase una confirmación, que él le ofreció en forma de asentimiento— Malfoy estaba montando al hipogrifo en el Bosque Prohibido, frente a toda la clase.

Fue el turno de Nott de vacilar.

—Pero no se puede estar en dos sitios a la vez —Soltó, casi con humor.

Harry dejó de oír lo que decían tras otro rato, se comió algunos de los chocolates que le llevaron, arrojó otros a Crabbe y Goyle cuando se apiadó de sus expresiones suplicantes de crup desamparado, y se dedicó a pensar, _y pensar, y pensar._ Tenía practica en eso, desde que se unió a Slytherin.

Aunque no llegó a ninguna conclusión ese día.

Mientras Harry estaba en la enfermería, bajo observación, para que Pomfrey se asegurase de que no le quedaría una marca de dos zarpazos en la espalda a causa del hipogrifo, Draco Malfoy caminaba en línea recta, ida y vuelta en un pasillo, con ideas dispersas y el mapa del castillo desplegado entre las manos.

Allí arriba no había nada. Él _sabía_ que no había nada, había _comprobado_ que no hubiese nada.

El mapa no daba pistas, Leonis y Snape no podían decirle nada que no hubiese oído de ellos ya. Dumbledore le repitió lo que ponía el informe, la profesora A le explicó que no fue ella quien habló con su madre aquel lejano día en que creyó notar una señal del paradero de la magia oscura de Voldemort.

Era como si no hubiese existido, en primer lugar. Pero si de algo podía estar seguro, era que su madre no hubiese dejado que hicieran un informe, si no hubiese sido una situación importante.

_¿Qué era?_

¿Qué _no_ veía, que su madre _sí_?

Casi podía sentir el Horrocrux allí, la magia oscura, el rastro de la esencia que le era extraña y familiar al mismo tiempo. Su cicatriz hormigueaba de forma apenas perceptible.

Seguía divagando acerca de cómo encontrar una señal de lo que había, oculto, en el castillo, cuando un hombre con una capa de Auror doblada sobre el brazo, se le aproximó. Lucía avergonzado de tener que hablar a un estudiante de su edad. El desordenado cabello negro le dijo _quién_ era, aun antes de que hubiese abierto la boca.

—Disculpa, vine porque mi hijo tuvo un problema con...una criatura, me dijeron. He buscado al director por todas partes ya, su oficina, biblioteca, la enfermería —Sacudió la cabeza y exhaló un largo suspiro. La manera en que se despeinó el cabello también le recordó a otra persona—. ¿No lo habrás visto, de casualidad?

Él negó. Luego se lo pensó mejor, para darle otra respuesta antes de que se hubiese alejado demasiado.

—Tal vez en las mazmorras —Comentó, encogiéndose de hombros cuando recapturó su atención—, con el profesor Snape. Tenían algo que discutir.

—Snape...—Soltó un bufido de risa, asintió y le agradeció, a manera de despedida. Le pareció que sabía bien por dónde se llegaba a las mazmorras.

Draco se preguntó si Potter se vería así cuando llegase a la adultez. Luego negó y se dijo que tenía asuntos más importantes en los que centrarse.

Como un Horrocrux del Señor Tenebroso.

(Sí, aquello debía ser más importante que la imagen mental de _Potty_ adulto, por muy..._interesante_ que fuese)

—_0—_

—...el cielo está estrellado. Aquel que lo pueda desestrellar, el mejor desestrellador será.

Neville arrugó el entrecejo, en una expresión de profunda concentración, y repitió la frase. Lo hacía más lento, cuidadoso, y en voz baja, pero Draco creyó notar una mejoría en relación a la primera vez.

Estaba satisfecho con el resultado, de cierto modo.

—Intenta leyendo esto en voz alta —Le pasó un libro abierto, señalándole un párrafo que ya había subrayado. Neville se apresuró a darle un vistazo—. Mañana empezamos con poemas.

Su compañero parpadeó hacia él y boqueó por un segundo.

—¿Poemas? —Draco asintió.

—Recitar poemas ayuda a la pronunciación, por los versos.

—Científicamente comprobado —Añadió Hermione, desde el otro lado de la mesa, donde terminaba de corregir un ensayo de Ron, que dormía junto a ella, con la cabeza sobre la superficie de madera. Los ronquidos y el rasgueo de la pluma eran lo único que cortaba el silencio, cuando ninguno hablaba.

—Bi- bien —Neville se encogió un poco cuando le echó una mirada de reprimenda. Tomó una profunda inhalación y se enderezó—. Digo- bien. Bien —Repitió, más firme. Draco asintió y le palmeó el hombro, para luego centrarse en levitar sus propios libros de vuelta al maletín.

Tenían dos horas de clase esa tarde, tras un rato libro después del almuerzo. Tocó el pie de Hermione con el suyo, por debajo del nivel de la mesa, y ambos intercambiaron una mirada y un asentimiento.

—¿Me acompañas a preguntarle al profesor Snape sobre qué hacer si superé la longitud de cuarenta centímetros de mi ensayo para el viernes? —La pregunta estratégica estaba en el aire; Ron, dormido, no la escucharía, y Neville, que empalidecía a la más simple mención de su padrino, no se atrevería a ponerse de pie para ir con ellos.

—Yo- yo me quedaré aquí, por si, ya saben, por si Ron se despierta. Para que no esté solo —Gesticuló hacia el Weasley dormido y boqueó, otra vez. Tan predecible.

—Cuida que no se caiga de la silla pensando que es su cama y que no babee demasiado los pergaminos...

Ambos se pusieron de pie al tener sus bolsos listos, se los colgaron al hombro, y salieron juntos de la biblioteca, sin dar más que un simple vistazo por encina del hombro. Se desviaron por un pasillo desierto, doblaron en la siguiente esquina, se metieron a un aula vacía.

Hermione se sacó la cadena del giratiempo del uniforme, lo pasó alrededor del cuello de ambos y le dio una vuelta. Tenían una ruta planificada para ir lejos de la biblioteca y sus amigos, buscar las tareas listas que tenían en los baúles de la Torre, y estar en el salón que les correspondía unos minutos antes de la hora de inicio.

—_0—_

—...tu turno de llevarlo —En cuanto regresaron al punto de partida, en el momento preciso en que se marcharon, su amiga le tendió el giratiempo. Acostumbrado al cambio, Draco lo tomó y se lo colgó del cuello, escondiéndolo por debajo del uniforme—. Tenemos que tomar algunos libros más de la biblioteca, antes de ir a despertar a Ron. Ya oíste a la profesora, también tenemos que...

Dejó que Hermione se adelantase, hablándole de su lista mental sobre las próximas tareas, que lo agotaba por sólo escucharla. Merlín, sabía que sería difícil, no que estaría así de agotado; si no se dividiesen los deberes y se ayudasen con los horarios, era más que probable que estarían perdidos o hubiesen alcanzado un nivel imposible de estrés.

El secreto, al fin y al cabo, era el tiempo.

_Tiempo_.

Draco frenó a mitad del pasillo que conectaba el aula abandonada con la biblioteca, su amiga siguió caminando, sin parar su plática de las tareas.

_Tiempo_, se repitió en su cabeza. _El secreto era el tiempo._

Se llevó una mano al cuello y sintió la textura cálida, vibrante por la magia, del único objeto que podía ayudarlo con una cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

**Lesjuroquenosabíaquenoactualicéestasemana. Ups.**

**Lo único que les voy a comentar es: ¿han leído TCC? Entonces saben por qué no hay que darle un giratiempo a un Malfoy ;)**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**Cambios **_

La teoría de Draco era sencilla. Si había una sola persona que vio el punto en que se resguardaba el Horrocrux, señalado por la magia oscura de Voldemort, entonces lo único que tenía que hacer era _preguntarle_ a esta misma persona.

Ya que era imposible, por obvias razones entre el umbral de la vida y la muerte, la segunda opción más lógica era revivir el momento. Sin un Pensadero y los recuerdos adecuados, también era poco probable lograrlo. Pero con un giratiempo en mano, un pergamino de cálculos sobre la cantidad de giros que tendría que dar hasta llegar a la fecha correcta y notas del informe que le decían dónde y cuándo estuvo, sonaba como una posibilidad casi razonable.

Se iría, averiguaría lo que necesitaba y volvería, antes de que cualquiera lo hubiese notado, y sabría del paradero del Horrocrux cuando fuese a cenar esa noche.

Se aseguró de que las camas de sus compañeros, tras los doseles, estaban vacías, y de que Leonis no andaba por los alrededores de la Sala Común; supuso que, de nuevo, estaría abajo, o quizás con la profesora A. Con la cadena en una mano y los pergaminos en la otra, se metió al baño, cerró la puerta y la selló con un encantamiento sencillo, sólo por precaución. Su padrino siempre le insistía en que era mejor perder el tiempo con precauciones que con las consecuencias de no haberlas realizado.

Se concentró en las vueltas del aro, llevaba un conteo mental y murmuraba por lo bajo, para sí mismo. No podía fallar. Estaba tan confiado como se podía sentir con respecto a viajar en el tiempo.

_Ahí_.

El viaje comenzó y el baño comenzó a cambiar, la estructura se deterioraba, luego se reacomodaba, el tamaño también era modificado. Cuando se detuvo, se guardó la cadena dentro del uniforme y se sacó la capa de invisibilidad del chaleco, donde la tenía enrollada para facilidad de traslado. Se la echó encima, se aseguró de que sus pies no se notaban, y le siseó a Serpensortia para que se desenroscase de su muñeca y le devolviese el mapa que desplegaría para ubicarse.

La Serpensortia original tendría que haber sido creada por aquel entonces, así que no había modo de que el diseño fuese impreciso, ¿cierto? En esa teoría, se valía su plan.

Salió del baño cuando un Gryffindor que no conocía se abrió paso hacia adentro. Se escabulló entre otros dos, agachándose por debajo del nivel del brazo de uno, y empujó la puerta con cuidado para alcanzar el pasillo. No pareció que lo notasen, ya que no interrumpieron su conversación, de la que sólo captó palabras sueltas que no llamaron su atención.

De acuerdo al mapa, las viñetas de cuatro adolescentes que le resultaban familiares se reunían justo en el pasillo que daba a la Torre de Gryffindor, a unos metros de ahí. Draco se abrió camino por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, que se mostró confundida al no ver a nadie salir, y se detuvo al pie de las escaleras que daban de vuelta al corredor principal de esa ala del castillo. Contuvo el aliento, cuando una punzada le dio en el pecho.

—...son unos idiotas —La única chica del grupo hablaba con un gruñido retenido en la garganta. Se doblaba desde el abdomen, las manos recargadas en las rodillas, el cabello largo y rizado era una cortina para su expresión sombría—. Te lo digo, Lux, hacer esto- ¡a Leonis! ¡Ir por Leonis, por la espalda! ¿Y después somos nosotros las serpientes rastreras? No hay mucho honor en ir tres contra uno, cuando Leonis es menor que ellos y- ¡por Merlín! ¡Regulus es un terrón de azúcar! No mata ni a una doxy.

—De hecho —Reconoció al Regulus adolescente por el mismo cabello largo y negro, aunque su rostro era redondo, aniñado, de una manera dulce que ya no sucedía con el que él conocía. Emitió una risa nerviosa, mientras otro chico, uno que tuvo en claro que era Severus desde el primer instante, por la forma de torcer la boca en señal de desagrado, le bajaba la hinchazón de una mejilla golpeada con un encantamiento—, tuve que acabar con varias doxys en la última infestación de Grimmauld Place, porque Sirius se escapó a casa de los Potter. Madre iba a estar tan, tan enojada, si volvía y se daba cuenta de que seguían ahí.

—¿Que no tenían elfos?

—Kreacher —Regulus asintió a su amiga. Severus le sujetó la barbilla para girarle el rostro en la otra dirección y procedió a sanarle un corte en el pómulo—, sí, él me ayudó, pero eran _tantas_ doxys. No podía dejar que lo hiciese todo solo, jamás habría terminado.

La joven Ariadna lo señaló con teatrales gestos amplios.

—Te-rrón de a-zú-car —Pronunció, firme—. No puedes no amar a Regulus. Severus es un amargado, yo quiero morder cuando me enojo y me enojo seguido, y tú...bueno, tú eres _tú_. Sólo nosotros te soportamos, Lux, pero la cosa es que Regulus es nuestro cachorro y-

El último de ellos, el de cabello rubio platinado, estaba recargado contra una de las paredes, brazos cruzados, varita entre los dedos. Tenía el labio roto y la barbilla ligeramente amoratada. Rodó los ojos.

—A ellos no les importará nada, mientras piensen que Regulus es un Mortífago —Le recordó, en tono severo. Draco tuvo que batallar con la sensación de que el pecho se le apretaba. No recordaba la voz de su padre. No recordaba que hubiese sido así.

—Regulus jamás sería uno...de esos.

—Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, Severus lo sabe —Lucius se encogió de hombros—, ¿y eso qué? Las mentes pequeñas sólo pueden ver aquello en lo que creen.

—Qué profundo —Severus arrastró las palabras, a la vez que le echaba un mechón de cabello hacia atrás al menor del grupo, para hacer una última revisión y asegurarse de que no le quedarían secuelas de lo que fuese que hubiese ocurrido allí un momento atrás. Luego se dio la vuelta y lo señaló con la varita—. ¿Vas a dejarte eso como accesorio o vas a venir aquí, Malfoy?

Lucius se tocó la barbilla herida. A su lado, Ariadna se recuperó para codearlo con una sonrisa divertida.

—Tal vez a Cissy le gusten los chicos malos, esos que se meten en problemas por sus amigos.

—Oh, no, no —Regulus meneó la cabeza, con nerviosismo—, a Cissy no le gustará para nada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Ella se cruzó de brazos. Lucius se veía pensativo—. A todos les gusta un poco de...ya sabes, ese toque travieso que tienen los que se meten en problemas, sin ser malos.

—A nadie puede gustarle una persona sólo por tener un moretón —Severus le frunció el ceño a Regulus, cuando este hizo ademán de decirle algo. Él se calló y se puso a juguetear con sus dedos, mientras su amiga reía y le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros a un irritado Lucius, que no vio sentido en intentar quitársela de encima.

—Mira, lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente. Tienes que ser sutil, no como Regi —Le dio una mirada por encima del hombro al chico, que enrojeció un poco y vio de reojo a Severus—. Lento pero seguro se ganan las batallas entre Sly. Hay que dejarnos de tonterías, Lux, en serio. Vamos a Honeydukes este fin de semana, conseguiremos una canasta, le pondremos dulces y uno de esos moños asquerosamente rosas que les han gustado a otras chicas estos días, entonces tú te vas a acercar y serás lindo, ¿_sabes_ ser lindo? Lo dudo, pero podemos empezar a practicar...

Tuvo que retener el impulso de seguirlos cuando notó que se alejaban, perdiéndose por uno de los pasillos. Ariadna tenía el brazo sobre los hombros de Lucius y le proponía ideas para invitar a Cissy a una cita decente. Severus los seguía, haciendo comentarios sobre lo mal, muy, _muy_ mal que aquello iba a resultar, Regulus sostenía unos centímetros de la manga de su túnica, tirando de la tela con cuidado para llamarle la atención y hablarle en voz baja. No soltaba la ropa de Snape cuando terminaba. Él tampoco le pedía que lo hiciese.

Ellos, sin embargo, no eran su objetivo. La chica que estaba unos pisos más abajo, en lo que supuso que seguiría siendo el aula de _Pociones_ incluso en el pasado, sí.

Draco se dirigió hacia allí, esquivando a grupos de estudiantes por momentos, y se detuvo en las escaleras que bajaban a las mazmorras, cuando la oyó. Ese tono suave era el mismo de sus sueños, el que lo acompañaba al cerrar los ojos. El que le pedía que ya no tuviese miedo.

A pesar de estar cerca del toque de queda, Narcissa Black caminaba al lado del profesor Slughorn, ese que estuvo antes en el puesto de su padrino y había visto en algunas fotos y recortes de periódico. El hombre cargaba una pecera redonda, con un pequeño pez del mismo color rubio-blanquecino del cabello de la joven bruja, que se despidió de él con una sonrisa débil, se abrochó la insignia de Prefecta, y caminó en dirección opuesta a la que él tomaba.

Draco se hizo a un lado, justo a tiempo para evitar una colisión, y se apresuró a seguirla cuando la Narcissa adolescente dobló en la esquina. El corredor estaba solo, anochecía afuera.

En la siguiente esquina, trastabilló por la brusquedad con que tuvo que detenerse.

Narcissa se había parado exactamente en el punto de cruce de alguien que caminase por ese pasillo. Cruzada de brazos, ojos entrecerrados, barbilla en alto, la varita en una mano.

—Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, si me estás siguiendo de nuevo bajo tu estúpida capa de invisibilidad...

Dejó las palabras en el aire, supuso que a propósito para que la persona bajo la capa se defendiese o se mostrase. A él le pareció lo más lógico mantenerse callado.

No le tomó más de unos segundos caer en cuenta de que era un grave error. Narcissa dio un paso hacia adelante, obligándolo a apartarse más para que no tropezasen. Supuso que fue lo que necesitaba para comprobar su presencia.

—Malfoy —Advirtió, en un susurro contenido—. Te he dicho mil veces que no necesito que me cuides cuando los Gryffindor vuelven a…

Draco tragó en seco cuando la varita se acercó demasiado a su rostro y se bajó la capa hasta los hombros, revelando su cabeza solamente. La expresión de culpa era del todo genuina.

La chica parpadeó y se echó hacia atrás, sus facciones relajándose al notar que se trataba de un estudiante menor. Se guardó la varita en la manga de la túnica.

—¿Nos conocemos? —Inquirió, ladeando la cabeza—. Te me haces tan familiar...pero estoy segura de no haberte visto antes. Es poco probable, si eres un Gryffindor, ¿de segundo?

—Tercero —Corrigió, en voz baja. Ella asintió.

—Los de tercero también tienen que cumplir su toque de queda.

—Yo- yo estaba buscando...a alguien —Vaciló al decirlo, mirándola desde debajo de sus pestañas con un pequeño puchero. Narcissa todavía lo veía como si intentase descifrar algo.

—Tu nombre —Exigió, con un gesto vago. Soltó el primero que se le ocurrió.

—Granger.

—¿Granger? —Arrugó un poco el entrecejo, supuso que al percatarse de que no era el apellido de ninguna familia de magos. Él asintió, sin pensar—. Bien, escucha. No te quitaré puntos, esta vez, porque el toque de queda apenas está comenzando. Pero voy a llevarte a tu torre.

—No es nece-

—Lo es. Tienes esa mirada que ponen los niños cuando van a hacer alguna travesura —Lo señaló de forma acusatoria—, y no voy a dejar que causes problemas en mi ronda.

Draco se tragó sus réplicas y la siguió cuando ella le pidió que lo hiciese. Desde atrás, era más notable su tocado complicado, que le dejaba el cabello sostenido en la parte alta de la cabeza y a los mechones caer por sus hombros, en perfecto orden, la postura recta con que andaba. No podía dejar de observarla.

Su madre había sido una adolescente preciosa. Una mujer maravillosa. Una bruja extraordinaria.

Él lo sabía desde siempre, por las historias; no cualquiera abandonaba los ideales de su familia y huía, no cualquiera moría formando un escudo para su pequeño hijo de un año. Pero jamás podía ser igual conocer los hechos, que tenerla adelante. A tan poca distancia.

Draco había deseado sólo un abrazo, uno más, desde que tenía memoria.

Tenía la vista nublada por las lágrimas cuando notó que le echaba una ojeada por encima del hombro, al hacer una pausa frente a las escaleras que daban hacia el área de la torre. Para entonces, ya se había quitado la capa y guardado dentro de su chaleco, enrollada, y ella no tuvo problemas en notar su estado.

—¿Qué...?

—¡Ci-ssy! —Interrumpió una segunda voz femenina. Medio segundo más tarde, Ariadna se arrojaba sobre Narcissa, envolviéndole el cuello con los brazos y la cadera con las piernas, gritando algo que sonaba a "¡cárgame, cárgame!".

Plantó un beso sonoro en su mejilla. Narcissa posicionó una mano entre ellas, apartándola sólo lo justo para detenerla. Aún lucía tranquila.

—Ariadna, por favor, compórtate.

—Comportarse es _tan_ aburrido —Canturreó ella, sólo liberándola cuando Lucius, que venía detrás, la hizo levitar con un hechizo. La chica se rio, retorciéndose en el aire, y volvió a pisar el suelo con una postura perfecta de gimnasta.

—Al menos, podrías fingir.

—Tú sólo estás celoso de que yo sí pueda abrazarla cuando se me da la gana.

—¿Estás haciendo tu ronda, Cissy? —Regulus intervino con una sonrisa nerviosa, frenando lo que podría haberse convertido en una discusión de otro modo. Tras él, Ariadna ahogaba la risa y Lucius le siseaba en un tono que a alguien más le habría resultado amenazante.

La mencionada asintió.

—¿Quién es él? —Cuando Severus lo apuntó, Draco experimentó un momento de pánico absoluto y se escondió tras la Narcissa adolescente. Luego se recordó que era imposible que lo reconociese, porque no _existía_ en ese momento, pero no lo vio como razón suficiente para abandonar la relativa seguridad que suponía estar detrás de ella.

—Es un Gryffindor de tercero que intentaba escabullirse hacia alguna parte —Narcissa lo apremió a continuar escaleras arriba con un gesto. Ella caminó detrás de él, y un poco más allá, notó que Lucius la seguía a su vez.

—¿Lo llevas con su Jefe de Casa? —Preguntó. Ella negó— ¿entonces a dónde?

—A su torre. No se puede confiar en que los Gryffindor obedezcan y regresen a sus Salas Comunes cuando uno los envía hacia allí.

Una pausa. Draco miró por encima del hombro al alcanzar el final del tramo de escaleras.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer más tarde?

Ariadna se palmeaba la frente, Severus sacudía la cabeza. Junto a ellos, Regulus ahogaba la risa y les susurraba algo.

—Apenas comienzo mi ronda —Contestó Narcissa, sin detenerse para verlo—, y sabes que es el toque de queda ya.

—No me metería en problemas si te acompaño…—Mencionó Lucius, con falso desinterés.

—Sí, lo harías. Veinte puntos menos a Slytherin —Se detuvo al llegar arriba y los observó uno a uno, con las manos en la cadera—. Y les quitaré más si no se van a la Sala Común ahora.

Lucius apretó los labios y no se movió hasta que Ariadna y Regulus tiraron de sus brazos para arrastrarlo lejos de ahí. Severus se despidió de la bruja con un gesto y fue detrás de sus amigos.

La escuchó soltar un bufido de risa cuando reemprendieron el camino hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Esbozó una leve sonrisa, que no tardó en borrarse.

Draco apretó las manos en puños, se tragó el nudo en la garganta, e hizo acopio de valor para hablar, en un susurro.

—Creí que los Slytherin no se quitaban puntos entre ellos.

Ella lo observó de reojo y suspiró.

—Cuando se deben quitar, se quitan. Es lo justo.

—Pero parecía que eran amigos —Opinó Draco, encogiéndose un poco cuando notó que estrechaba los ojos.

—Entonces tengo más razones para no dejar que esos cuatro revoltosos se metan en problemas —Le concedió, con un escueto asentimiento—. ¿No lo hacen así en Gryffindor?

—No- eh, creo que no. Somos más de- —Gesticuló con las manos, sin éxito en la tarea de explicarse mejor—, bueno, de seguir a nuestros amigos que se meten en problemas, creo.

—Eso es tan típico de los leones —Ella se rio por lo bajo y Draco se congeló por completo. Narcissa tenía una risa hermosa, que le devolvía esa sensación de plenitud en el pecho y le daba ganas de llorar. Parpadeó y respiró profundo para mantener la calma, pero ya era tarde; ella lo había visto, otra vez—. ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

Él meneó la cabeza.

—Yo- —Sorbió por la nariz y alzó la mirada hacia el techo—. Problemas familiares.

La pregunta se demoró unos segundos en llegar, como si la chica lo hubiese sopesado bastante, antes de abrir la boca.

—¿Tus padres? —Draco sintió que el nudo en la garganta se hacía insoportable y negó.

—Están muertos.

_Tú lo estás._

_Y te extraño tanto._

Cuando volvió a verla, Narcissa formaba una línea recta con los labios. Suspiró de nuevo y se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de la túnica.

—No querrás que te vean así cuando entres a la Sala Común, ¿cierto? —Se acercó y le pasó la tela suave por el rostro, en especial los párpados y pómulos, con toques ligeros y delicados, apenas perceptibles. Draco deseaba poder quedarse ahí por el resto de su vida.

Balbuceó un agradecimiento y la observó guardar el pañuelo y sacudir la cabeza. Titubeó, dándole otra mirada larga.

—¿De verdad no nos conocemos?

Draco le enseñó una pequeña sonrisa.

—No, no creo.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, ella se dio la vuelta y continuó su trayecto. Lo dejó en el pasillo que daba a la Sala Común, pero ya que no sabía la ubicación precisa, se despidió en ese punto y retomó su verdadera ruta de Prefecta.

Draco esperó a que hubiese doblado en la esquina para sacar la capa, echársela encima y aplicarse un encantamiento silenciador en la suela de los zapatos. Estaba seguro de que, de algún modo, era así como lo había atrapado antes.

Narcissa siguió su ruta predeterminada, atrapó a otros dos Gryffindor en el camino, tuvo una breve conversación con una Prefecta de Ravenclaw, con quien compartía un pasillo del segundo piso, y cuando a Draco le pesaban los párpados, le dolían los pies, y ya no tenía idea de qué hora sería, regresó a las mazmorras.

Entró a la Sala Común al finalizar su turno y él se quedó en el corredor exterior, aturdido.

No había pasado nada.

Aguardó un momento, por si Narcissa salía de pronto, por el motivo que fuese, y al notar que no ocurriría, se desvió hacia una de las aulas abandonadas del primer piso, donde se sacó la capa nada más cerrar la puerta.

Se sentó junto a un viejo escritorio arruinado y desplegó los pergaminos que llevaba consigo, para abarcar los datos del informe y los cálculos con un vistazo. Rehizo las sumas a mano y con la varita, volvió a leer, luego lo hizo de nuevo.

_Estaba mal_. Algo estaba mal.

Era la fecha exacta, pasada la hora en que se suponía que fue redactado el informe. La cicatriz incluso le hormigueaba.

_¿Por qué?_

Tras darle muchas vueltas a la pregunta, decidió que estaba demasiado cansado para hallar una respuesta, y lo dejaría para el día siguiente. Hermione lo regañaría por la locura de viajar solo, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a tomar.

Hizo que el giratiempo lo devolviese a su época. Se cubrió con la capa, otra vez, y se encaminó hacia la Torre de Gryffindor de nuevo. Los pies lo estaban matando por haber recorrido el castillo de punta a punta y se caía del sueño. Lo único que quería era tirarse en su colchón y no pensar más por las próximas horas.

Murmuró la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, atravesó la Sala vacía, con la chimenea apagada por algún motivo incomprensible, y alcanzó los dormitorios de varones.

Su cuarto tenía sólo tres camas cuando entró, y cada una estaba ocupada. Draco frunció el ceño y se palmeó las mejillas, para obligarse a despertar.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, pensando que había tomado la dirección hacia el cuarto equivocado. No, era el suyo. Después regresó a la Sala Común, por si encontraba a un Prefecto entrando o un aviso en la cartelera, donde anunciasen el repentino cambio de habitaciones.

Lo que encontró, en su lugar, lo dejó paralizado por un peso frío que se instalaba en su estómago.

_"Colegio Riddle de Magia y Conjuros._

_Selección Godric Gryffindor para el curso 1993-1994._

_1er año._

_Habitación sangrepura..."_

_¿Qué?_

Bajó la mirada, hasta dar con la sección que buscaba.

_"3er año._

_Habitación sangrepura:_

_Longbottom, Neville._

_Patil, Parvati._

_Weasley, Ronald…"_

"_Habitación sangre mestiza:_

_Brown, Lavander._

_Finnigan, Seamus._

_Thomas, Dean…"_

_No._

_Merlín, no._

* * *

**¿Ven por qué les mencioné TCC?**

**Aquí voy a poner algo súper interesante, según yo, y es que originalmente, el giratiempo sólo podía viajar atrás unas horas (según canon después de HP3). Entonces JK se integró al proyecto de TCC y pasó…bueno, lo que pasó en la obra, alterando el canon, así que llegué yo y me tomé la misma libertad ¿?**

**Respondiendo a una pregunta que me topé: Severus y Lily fueron amigos antes de Hogwarts, como en el canon, pero se distanciaron por los años de estudio y la estupidez adolescente de James. Sólo que sin la parte del enamoramiento, porque eso no termina de cuadrarme, ups.**

**La idea de las madres de ambos como amigas me hizo reír, pero como les he mencionado, la historia ya está escrita y no pienso cambiarla. Luego me hago un desastre y se acaban las actualizaciones seguidas, y nadie quiere eso ¿?**

**Intentaré subir los "capítulos de problemas" seguidos otro día ;)**

**Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**Realidades (diferentes)**_

_No, no, no._

_Hermione._

Draco echó a correr hacia el dormitorio de las niñas, resbalándose hasta el suelo cuando las escaleras se transfiguraron y tomaron forma de rampa. Ahogó un débil quejido y se impulsó hacia arriba con ambas manos, casi dejando la capa de invisibilidad atrás.

_No, no, no. _Por Merlín, no.

Regresó a la habitación que debía pertenecer a los varones y era ocupada por los sangrepura del curso, movió un dosel tras otro, hasta dar con la cama de Ron, y se abalanzó sobre él.

—Ron, Ron, ¡Ron! —Lo agarró por los brazos y lo zarandeó, haciendo caso omiso de sus débiles protestas.

Su amigo bostezó y entreabrió los ojos, enfocándolo a través de la escasa luz. Le dio un manotazo para quitárselo de encima, sin fuerza.

—¿Qué...? —Parpadeó—. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces...? Ah, ¿te perdiste? —Otro bostezo y apuntaba el pasillo—. Sé que es confuso, pero el cuarto de sangre mestiza queda al otro lado.

Draco observó, boquiabierto, cómo hacía ademán de volver a dormirse. De nuevo se tiró sobre él, sacudiéndolo.

—¡Ron, soy yo! ¡Ron! Mírame- Ron-

—¡Suéltame! —Lanzó una patada al aire, que no le dio pero bastó para apartarlo, y se sentó. El rostro se le tornaba del mismo color que el cabello—. No sé quién seas, pero si no te vas ahora, voy a llamar a los Carrow.

El apellido le sonaba de las viejas listas de Mortífagos. Lo que no encajaba era que fuese Ron Weasley, de entre todas las personas, quien lo soltase así.

Ron estrechó los ojos, él dio un paso hacia atrás, despacio, luego otro, otro, otro, y salió corriendo de ahí.

Tenía que ir con Severus. Le diría, se lo diría a Regulus también, entonces sabrían qué hacer.

Trastabilló al volver a cruzar el retrato de la Dama Gorda, siguió corriendo hacia abajo, hacia las mazmorras, e ignoró los cánticos estúpidos de Peeves en el trayecto. Fue directo a tocar la puerta del dormitorio de su padrino. A golpearla con toda su fuerza, más bien.

Pero el que salió, adormilado, tambaleándose y con una bata sobre el pijama, no era Snape.

Era Slughorn.

_¿Qué hizo?_

_¿Qué fue lo que hizo?_

La alarma encendida dentro de su cabeza le había quitado el sueño por las malas. Un nombre era lo único que emitía para entonces. _Dumbledore_.

Dumbledore sabría qué hacer.

No prestó atención a las preguntas del profesor y se dirigió hacia la oficina del director. Se detuvo frente a la estatua, pronunció la contraseña, y ahogó un grito cuando no resultó.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —Insistió, dos intentos más tarde, dándole una patada a la base.

No entendía por qué no resultaba, sabía que era la clave de esa semana, y la del retrato sí había funcionado.

Antes de que pudiese continuar desquitándose con la estatua mágica, unas voces al otro lado del pasillo lo frenaron. Contuvo un quejido, regresó a la relativa seguridad debajo de la capa, y se metió al aula abandonada más cercana, donde desplegó el mapa.

Había sectores completos en blanco, desdibujados, y las viñetas eran extrañas. Ni McGonagall, ni Flitwick, ni Snape, ni Sprout estaban. Tampoco Dumbledore, ni mucho menos Hagrid.

Los hermanos Carrow recorrían un pasillo a unos metros, debían ser los murmullos de conversación que lo alcanzaban ahí.

Hubo dos puntos más que le llamaron la atención y helaron su sangre. _Tom M. Riddle, _en uno de los dormitorios del ala del profesorado, y _Lucius Malfoy,_ en otro.

Su padre estaba vivo. Estaba ahí, en ese tiempo.

_¿Qué pasaba?_

Draco pegó la espalda a la pared y se deslizó por ella, hasta tocar el suelo y quedar sentado.

¿Ahora qué hacía?

Cuando volvió en sí, del estado de duermevela en que repasaba el informe y los cálculos en sus manos, e intentaba descubrir lo que había salido mal, fue por un grito. Un alarido, de una voz familiar.

Draco guardó los pergaminos deprisa, se puso de pie y se asomó, todavía cubierto por la capa.

—...la próxima vez que te pregunte algo, contéstame, ¿entiendes, serpientita?

—Ya déjalo, ni siquiera es divertido.

—Tienen que aprender a respetar. No vaya a ser que suelten algo así frente a nuestro Señor...

Ambas voces se apartaban, los pasos llenaban el corredor. Sin embargo, lo que a él le importaba era el niño que dejaban atrás, jadeante, recargándose en la pared y con la parte de atrás del pijama manchada con una línea de sangre.

Potter se agachó, sosteniéndose de la superficie firme a su lado, y apoyó la cabeza en esta. Respiraba agitado y era sacudido por débiles espasmos. Estaba cubierto de una capa de sudor.

Cuando dio un paso en su dirección, reaccionó para retorcerse con un gimoteo, sosteniéndose un costado, y apuntar con la varita al pasillo que debía encontrar vacío. Eso no lo detuvo, por supuesto.

—¿Quién...quién...?

Draco titubeó un instante, luego se quitó la capa. Aguardó. Potter lo observó, parpadeó, y dejó la varita a un lado, para sostenerse el torso con ambas manos.

—Sólo eres tú...—Soltó una temblorosa exhalación y apretó los párpados un instante. Él podría haberse echado a llorar ahí mismo.

Acortó la distancia entre ambos y se puso de cuclillas a su lado. Tuvieron un débil forcejeo absurdo, cuando intentó que dejase de sostenerse, él se negaba y presionaba más, y le pidió que lo dejase ver cómo estaba, para que dejase caer los brazos a los costados.

—¿Qué hechizo fue? —Murmuró, enrollándole el pijama hacia arriba para ver la zona lastimada. Estaba cubierto de cortes, pero no sangraban, a diferencia de lo que fuese que tuviese en la espalda.

—_Crucio_ —Draco levantó la mirada, horrorizado. Él soltó una risa entrecortada—. Me cruciaron. Me lanzaron algo- algo de corte, la raíz de la palabra me sonaba a corte, y después el crucio. Sólo por regresar un poco tarde de la- Lechucería...

Ahogó otro quejido cuando Draco lo ayudó a ponerse de lado, para revisarle la espalda. La sangre provenía de un pedazo al que le faltaba la capa superficial de la piel y tenía, en su lugar, una costra rojiza.

Luchó por recordar los encantamientos de sanación de Regulus. No eran lo suyo, la medimagia era compleja. Se lamentó de no haberla estudiado más.

—¿Dices que estabas en la Lechucería? ¿A esta hora? —Llevó a cabo la floritura de la varita en el aire y comprobó que la magia circulaba, para después empezar a murmurar el encantamiento; no salió bien y tuvo que intentarlo de nuevo. Potter asintió y gimoteó al arrepentirse del gesto.

—Sí, sí, tenía- tenía algo que olvidé mandar antes, ¿bien? No es una razón para lanzarme un crucio, montones- de estudiantes van tarde y...además, ¿quiénes se suponen que eran esos?

La zona en carne viva y cortada se empequeñecía, la sangre sobre la piel se quedaba, pero al menos, no brotaba más. No dejó de mover la varita.

—Los Carrow.

—¿Quiénes? —Potter ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo, ceñudo.

—Mortífagos locos, seguidores de Voldemort.

Él resopló.

—¿Y debo asumir que los Mortífagos se metieron al castillo en los diez minutos que me tardé en ir de las mazmorras a la Lechucería?

Draco no le dio ninguna respuesta, hasta después de haber terminado con el encantamiento. Supuso que estaba bien. Pomfrey tendría que revisarlo luego. Si es que volvía.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —Inquirió, ayudándolo a dar la vuelta, de nuevo. Potter se retorció cuando lo tuvo entre ambos brazos, presionó la mano en uno de sus hombros, para mantenerlo a cierta distancia.

—¿Ahora de qué hablas?

—¿Quién soy?

Él rodó los ojos.

—¿Es que tu ego ya llegó a ese punto que...?

—Potter, en serio —Lo silenció. Él vaciló, al darse cuenta de que no bromeaba—. ¿_Quién_ soy?

—Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

—¿Cómo nos conocimos?

—En la tienda de túnicas —Potter arrugó más el entrecejo—, hace tres años. ¿Qué...?

—Soy de Gryffindor y tú de Slytherin, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

_¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué él _sí_ lo sabía?

—¿Te quedas en un cuarto de sangre mestiza en las mazmorras?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Potter se sacudió para que lo soltase— ¡los Slytherin no son tan prejuiciosos, lo sabes! Hay dormitorios para chicas y chicos, lo normal, como los demás...

—¿Y si te dijera que eso no es lo normal?

Titubeó.

—¿Qué?

Draco dio un rápido vistazo alrededor, lo agarró del brazo y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, para que ambos se metiesen al aula abandonada. Cerró la puerta con un encantamiento detrás de ellos.

—Escucha, algo está pasando...

—Bueno, eso es obvio —Potter rodó los ojos. Él lo ignoró.

—...y creo que sé por qué —El Slytherin lo alentó a continuar con un gesto teatral, pero Draco apretó los labios por un instante y lo observó con tanta culpabilidad, que lo hizo resoplar.

—No voy a gritarte, ¿de acuerdo? Acabo de ser cruciado, me duele todo el cuerpo, tengo sueño. Habla mientras todavía estoy de buenas.

Podría haberse reído, si estuviesen bajo otras circunstancias.

—Viajé en el tiempo.

La reacción se demoró unos segundos en llegar, pasando desde la confusión, a la comprensión, después apareció la rabia en los ojos verdes.

—¡¿Qué es lo que está mal contigo, Malfoy?! —Draco se encogió un poco, por reflejo, a causa de la sorpresa.

—¡Dijiste que no me ibas a gritar!

—¡Alguien tiene que gritarte por esto! Sabía que eras idiota, ¡pero cruzaste un límite! ¡Uno no viaja en el tiempo sin consecuencias! ¡Por viajar en el tiempo, es que se creó el Departamento de Misterios!

—¿Qué? —Parpadeó. Potter se cruzó de brazos y se encogió de hombros.

—Es lo que dice mi papá.

Draco soltó un pesado suspiro y sacudió la cabeza.

—Mira, _tenía_ que viajar, ¿bien? Estoy buscando algo- algo importante, y la única persona que podía tener una pista, sólo se encontraba en el pasado. Pero me dejé ver y hablé con ella y-

—¡¿Que tú hiciste...?! —Tuvo que presionar la palma contra su boca para silenciarlo. Potter entrecerró los ojos en su dirección, pero era más soportable, si evitaba que los descubriesen a causa de su bullicio.

—Pensé que ella regresaría a hacer lo que se suponía que debía hacer cuando me hubiese dejado. Sólo que no pasó, y no vio lo que tenía que ver, así que yo no conseguí la pista y volví, y cuando volví, todo esto estaba así, y Hers no está por ninguna parte, hay cuartos sangrepura y para sangre mestiza, y mi padrino no está, y Leonis- y Riddle es un profesor y hay Mortífagos y-

Potter le sujetó la muñeca y bajó un poco su brazo, lo suficiente para destaparse la boca.

—¿Dijiste Riddle? ¿Tom Riddle? ¿Quién-tú-sabes está aquí- aquí, aquí, como...como _aquí_? —Él asintió, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que pretendía aclarar—. Merlín. Eso significa- ¿eso no significa que nunca lo venciste? Que, bueno, él...

—Él ganó la guerra.

Draco dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, soltándolo, y empezó a caminar en línea recta por el medio del aula, ida y vuelta. Se echó el cabello hacia atrás y jugueteó con Serpensortia, enroscada en su muñeca.

Voldemort había ganado. Se había apoderado del mundo mágico y había cambiado el colegio a su antojo; por eso no estaban los profesores que se mostraron en su contra, por eso no estaba el desertor de su padrino.

Por eso, no estaría Hermione. Y los Mortífagos sí.

Por eso, Lucius Malfoy estaba vivo.

Mientras las realizaciones llegaban una tras otra, se mezclaban, se confundían, escuchó que Potter ahogaba un grito y se dio la vuelta. De cierto modo, supo lo que ocurría, incluso antes de que él hubiese abierto la boca y señalado su brazo.

Las puntas de sus dedos, adormecidas, comenzaban a difuminarse, igual que una pintura a la que intentaban borrar recién hecha.

—¿Qué...?

Potter estaba pálido, ojos abiertos de sobremanera fijos en él. Atacado por un repentino cansancio, Draco se dejó caer sobre una silla, tomando una profunda respiración.

_Y él no estaba._

Ni él, ni Narcissa, estaban.

—¿Qué está pasando, Malfoy?

Él meneó la cabeza. Le llevó unos instantes encontrar una manera de poner el caos dentro de su mente en palabras comprensibles.

—Mi madre- ella traicionó a los Black cuando los Mortífagos fueron detrás de mi tía Andrómeda, por haberse casado con un hijo de muggles. Ella desertó, luego mi madre la siguió. Cuando- Merlín- —Liberó una exhalación temblorosa, incrédulo—, cuando mi madre la siguió, mi padre hizo lo mismo. Por ella. Creen- las personas creen que él fue un espía desde el principio, no es así, mi padre era un Mortífago, mi abuelo lo forzó. Pero abandonó por mi madre, cuando ella se lo dijo, y- si Voldemort ganó, y mi padre está vivo y está aquí, justo ahora...

—Él no abandonó.

Asintió.

—Y yo no existo. No nací porque él no se fue con mi madre —Musitó, con un hilo de voz, bajando la mirada hacia su mano que se desvanecía en el aire. Despacio, le seguía la muñeca, el antebrazo.

—Así que nadie pudo detener a Quien-tú-sabes y todo esto es un círculo. Merlín —Potter se restregó la cara con las manos—. ¿Con quién hablaste para cambiar todo esto?

Él carraspeó, para asegurarse de que la voz no le temblaría.

—Mi madre —Lo miró directo a los ojos al decirlo—. Hablé con mi- madre.

—Espero que haya sido una buena charla, porque le costó el destino a todo el mundo mágico, idiota.

—Sí, lo fue —Falló. La voz se le quebró. Se puso de pie, frunciendo el ceño, y Potter se retrajo un poco—. Fue la mejor conversación que he tenido en mi vida y la única que tuve con ella.

Potter dejó caer los hombros. Abrió y cerró la boca, luego se dedicó a observar el suelo en el espacio entre ambos, durante unos segundos.

—Creo que yo también lo hubiese hecho.

Draco parpadeó para apartar las lágrimas de sus ojos. Se talló los párpados y se odió por la falta de control. Su padrino se habría decepcionado.

_Si estuviese ahí._

—¿Qué?

—En tu caso —Puntualizó Potter, despacio—, de poder hablar con mi mamá...creo que yo también lo hubiese hecho.

Intercambiaron una mirada. Draco asintió, aceptando la disculpa al más puro estilo Slytherin.

—Sólo hay que arreglarlo, ¿no? —Insistió, en un susurro. Potter se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no sé de viajes en el tiempo, dímelo tú, que ya tienes uno de experiencia.

Draco se apresuró a sacarse el giratiempo del escondite dentro del uniforme. Su brazo desaparecía hasta el codo y seguía subiendo, comenzaba a sentir un pie más ligero de lo justo. Iba a perder primero el lado derecho del cuerpo. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que no sentía dolor.

—Creo que puedo volver al momento _antes_ de al que volví la primera vez, me detendré de alguna forma, sin dejar que yo...me vea a mí —Vaciló. El Slytherin pasaba de arquear las cejas a arrugar el entrecejo—, y no hablaré con ella, y- ¿o tendría que volver al momento _antes_ de haber partido?

Los segundos en que titubeó le pasaron una inmensa factura. Perdió el equilibrio junto a uno de sus pies y el tobillo, y se fue hacia adelante. Lo único que impidió su caída fueron los reflejos de Potter, que lo atrapó.

Casi hasta el hombro en un brazo, ascendía por la pierna en otro. Le cosquilleaban las puntas de los dedos que aún le quedaban.

_Oh, no, no. _No. Sólo necesitaba un momento, un momento más.

Le estaba dando sueño. Potter hablaba, hacía preguntas. Mantenía el peso restante que era su cuerpo, ¿y siempre fue así de cálido? A Draco le encantaba lo cálido. Podría haberse quedado dormido ahí, no le habría importado.

_No_.

El giratiempo se le resbaló y él tanteó su túnica, sacando los pergaminos sin cuidado y tirándolos al suelo en el proceso. Potter lo zarandeó al exigir una respuesta que no podía darle, porque apenas lo oía.

—Una vuelta es una hora si usas la medición corta- el cálculo está hecho, vuelve- vuelve una hora antes y-

La vista se le nubló. Exhaló un último aliento y se dejó arrastrar, hundiéndose en una calidez aún mayor.

* * *

**Ups.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**Segundo viaje **_

—Una vuelta es una hora si usas la medición corta- el cálculo está hecho, vuelve- vuelve una hora antes y-

_Silencio_.

Harry sólo atinó a gritar cuando el peso que tenía entre los brazos se esfumó, reducido a un uniforme sin nadie que lo utilizase. Lo arrojó lejos y se apartó tanto como pudo, con pasos vacilantes, hasta recargarse contra uno de los escritorios en desuso. Jadeaba y el sudor frío pronto empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo.

_¿Qué?_

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Merlín. ¿Mató a Malfoy?

_No, no. _No fue él.

_¿Cierto?_

Estaba seguro de que no fue él.

_El tiempo. _Sí, fue el tiempo.

—¡...por ahí! —Escuchó a la distancia— ¡por ese pasillo, acabo de oír a un estudiante fuera de la cama!

Tragó en seco. Estúpido Filch, hasta con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado los acusaría, si le dejaban hacerlo.

Los pasos se aproximaban, creyó distinguir la voz de uno de los Mortífagos locos que lo interceptó en medio del pasillo.

¡Todo eso era culpa de Malfoy!

Estúpido Malfoy. _Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido._

Se apresuró a recoger los pergaminos y la cadena dorada con el reloj diminuto, fuese lo que fuese, y se lo metió bajo el pijama, antes de echar a correr y escabullirse por una puerta contraria a la del pasillo.

¡Él sólo le estaba respondiendo a su padre lo que quería para regalo de navidad! De saber que el mundo enloquecería en cuanto hubiese bajado de la Lechucería, se hubiese quedado allí, haciéndose un espacio en el hueco de Hedwig. O mejor, hubiese permanecido en las mazmorras, jugando snap explosivo con Theo y escuchando la plática sin pausa de Pansy. Apenas empezaba el trayecto hacia las mazmorras cuando le dieron por la espalda con el hechizo extraño que desconocía y aún tenía líneas ardientes en la piel, pese a haber disminuido el dolor cuando Malfoy hizo lo que fuese que hubiese hecho. ¡Lo último que se habría esperado en una noche de jueves, en el colegio, sería una maldición de tortura y la noticia de que el Señor Tenebroso, de pronto, era el nuevo Dumbledore!

Alcanzó un corredor, desorientado, y giró sobre sus talones. Su razonamiento consistía en un simple _mientras más lejos de los perseguidores, mejor_. Lo demás serían pormenores que resolver en el proceso.

Iba a ir hacia arriba por un tramo de escaleras pegado a la pared, cuando distinguió una figura de cabellera rubia y ropa negra que estaba en la parte alta de los escalones. Podría jurar que lo reconocía, incluso sin haberlo visto alguna vez, porque las facciones eran las de una versión madura del Gryffindor idiota que era el responsable de ese desastre.

Lo apuntó con la varita. Bien, esa era su señal para ir hacia el otro lado.

—¡Por aquí! —Harry ya llevaba varios metros recorridos cuando él terminó de dar el aviso.

Pasos detrás de él, pasos adelante de él. Pasos hacia un lado. ¿Por qué había tanta gente en ese jodido castillo?

Se lamentó de no haber tomado la capa con amuletos de calor cuando dejó las mazmorras, bajo la ilusa idea de que no tardaría en volver de la Lechucería y encontrarse entre sus cobijas, y se apoyó en el borde de uno de los arcos que daba al patio, por el que saltó. Pisó las hojas secas del patio, contuvo una maldición a Merlín mismo por no haberle brindado una oportunidad bajo mejores circunstancias, y corrió dando tumbos, esquivando los espacios cubiertos de las ramas y hojas que eran producto del otoño.

Más gritos, una maldición le pasó cerca y se estrelló contra el suelo. Se metió a otro corredor, a través del mismo método ventana-entrada, y se deslizó hacia la siguiente ala del castillo. No tenía ganas de acercarse a los dormitorios de ningún tipo, si era cierto que el Señor Oscuro era un profesor allí, tampoco podía detenerse y averiguar lo que Malfoy dejó en los estúpidos pergaminos y la cadena, si corría riesgo de otro crucio o algo peor.

La elección fue fácil de tomar. Volvió a salir por uno de los arcos abiertos al patio, corrió hacia el pasillo que daba a la Lechucería, y se perdió en la oscuridad del exterior, de camino a la torre aledaña, mientras los Mortífagos todavía lo buscaban dentro.

No debía tener tanta ventaja. Si eran listos, lo localizarían con un hechizo y los tendría encima de él pronto. Rogaba porque fuesen tan idiotas como se los imaginaba.

Trastabilló al subir con prisas las escaleras, chisteó a las lechuzas que lo recibieron con ululeos, y se escondió detrás de la columna principal que le daba forma a todo el lugar, esa que estaba de frente a la entrada y en la que se recargó, para recuperar el aliento. La garganta y el pecho le ardían, las rodillas le flaqueaban.

Se agachó y lanzó los pergaminos hacia el suelo, abriéndolos, revisándolos, uniéndolos. La cadena tenía un giratiempo, un objeto del que sólo había oído hablar, y aunque tenía la cabeza llena de preguntas, no pretendería averiguar sobre su origen, al menos, no hasta que hubiese recuperado al imbécil que se lo dejó.

_Una vuelta es una hora._ Pero allí había un número demasiado grande anotado, ¡le tomaría toda la noche!

Una nota en el costado del pergamino le daba una respuesta a su dilema_. "Encantamiento de giro, número en mente"._

Bien, tenía sentido. Recogió los pergaminos y se los metió a la túnica, se concentró en el número del papel, más una hora extra, y no en los ruidos que percibía desde el exterior.

Parpadeó. A su alrededor, el día se hacía noche y luego volvía a ser día, las lechuzas volaban, cambiaban, los estudiantes las dejaban a los once años y las recogían a los diecisiete.

El viaje llegó a su fin solo, dejándolo en una noche clara y silenciosa. Harry soltó una pesada exhalación y volvió a recostarse contra la columna principal de la torre.

Merlín.

No volvería a andar por ahí después del toque de queda, decidió. Eso era lo que le pasaba a los que lo hacían.

Se guardó el giratiempo dentro de la ropa, por lo valioso que asumía que era, y dio un vistazo alrededor. Allí tampoco había nadie.

Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y bajó sin prisas de la Lechucería, como si él no hubiese hecho algo extraño y ahí no hubiese ocurrido nada. Su expresión neutral habría convencido a cualquiera, aunque por dentro, sólo quería regresar a su dormitorio en las mazmorras o darle un golpe a Malfoy.

Estúpido Malfoy. Como si _esa_ sensación no bastase, también tenía que incluirlo en sus problemas, ¿para qué estaban sus amiguitos de Gryffindor, sino para hacer esas cosas por él?

A mitad de camino de las mazmorras, el lugar donde supuso que partiría la ronda de una Prefecta de Slytherin, una Gryffindor pelirroja lo interceptó, torciendo la boca y dándole una mirada extraña de pies a cabeza.

—Nombre —Exigió Lily Evans, cruzándose de brazos. Soltó el primero que se le ocurrió.

—Carrow.

Ella parpadeó. Le llevó un momento recuperarse de una aparente sorpresa.

—Carrow, ya pasó el toque de queda —Conjuró un reloj, sólo para demostrarle su punto—. Veinte puntos menos a Slytherin y no quiero volver a verte por aquí, ¿oíste?

—Sí, mamá —Recitó, cantarín, en ambos sentidos de la frase.

Lily masculló detrás de él cuando siguió su trayecto, acerca de niños maleducados. Harry contuvo una sonrisa y pensó en lo cierto que era lo que decía Sirius sobre lo insoportable de la bruja en su adolescencia.

Llegó a las escaleras que daban hacia las mazmorras y caminó en línea recta, ida y vuelta, un par de veces, mientras aguardaba. No había ni rastros de Malfoy por ahí, pero divisó a una chica con el uniforme de Slytherin y cabello rubio, acompañada de un profesor que no reconocía.

Cuando observó hacia adelante, se percató de que tenía los ojos más grises y lindos que había visto en su vida.

_No_, se corrigió a sí mismo. Los _segundos_ ojos más grises y lindos que había visto.

_Sabía_ que debía ser ella, sin necesidad de que alguien se lo aclarase. Se acercó a las escaleras, justo cuando la chica estaba por subir al primer piso e iniciar su ronda de Prefecta, y fue un jalón en el brazo lo que lo sacó de su camino.

Hubo un trastabilleo, un quejido, el mundo dio vueltas, convertido en un manchón de color y movimiento. Lo siguiente que sabría era que era lanzado dentro de un aula vacía, la puerta se cerraba sola, y un ceñudo Malfoy sacaba la cabeza desde una capa invisibilidad, dispuesto a maldecirlo por meterse en sus asuntos.

Harry no le dio tiempo de hacerlo. Antes de que hubiese abierto la boca, ya lo tenía rodeado con los brazos y lo estrechaba, quizás, más fuerte de lo que le habría gustado reconocer.

Su interior era un revoltijo de emociones cosquilleantes, la serpiente que habitaba en él, siseaba y se alzaba, se retorcía, y tenía una sensación tal que sólo era capaz de compararla con la manera en que se sentía al arrojarse en picado sobre la escoba y girar en el momento justo, o ganar un partido.

Incluso llegó a levantarlo un poco sobre el nivel del suelo, sin darse cuenta, hasta que Malfoy ahogó un grito y tuvo que sostenerse de sus hombros. La capa se le resbalaba y caía al suelo.

—¿Qué...qué...? —Boqueaba, incrédulo, cuando Harry volvió a dejarlo en el piso. Sólo entonces se percató de que estaban _demasiado_ cerca y la incomodidad lo hizo apartarse de golpe, soltándolo.

Harry carraspeó, pretendió ignorar el ardor que de pronto le cubría el rostro, y buscó las palabras adecuadas para expresarse. Ya que no las consiguió, resopló y optó por lo más sencillo y directo.

—Viajar en el tiempo fue un error gravísimo, que termina contigo desapareciendo frente a mí, Quién-tú-sabes dirigiendo Hogwarts, Mortífagos por todas partes, y conmigo cruciado.

Malfoy parpadeó, frunció el ceño. Luego volvió a boquear.

—¿Contigo _qué_? —Harry resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡¿Eso es lo único que entendiste?!

—Bueno, pues...

—¡Malfoy! —Le chilló, cruzándose de brazos. Él gesticuló, en vano, hacia el pasillo y de vuelta.

—¡Lo siento, ¿bien?!

—¡Una disculpa no lo arregla! ¡Pusiste a todos en peligro!

—¡Yo no quería...!

—¡No importa si no querías! ¡Por tu culpa, me lanzaron una maldición cuando volvía de...!

Ambos se dieron la vuelta de un salto cuando la puerta se abrió. La misma Slytherin rubia de hace un momento estaba ahí, cruzada de brazos.

—¿Están peleándose? —Entrecerró los ojos en su dirección, pasando la mirada de uno al otro, y le quedó más en claro quién era, por la manera en que Malfoy se encogió, con tal expresión de culpa que incluso a él lo hubiese ablandado.

Harry se palmeó la frente.

Aquello no salió bien.

—_0—_

—...así que tú ve por allí. Fue por donde yo llegué. Y yo voy por allá, para detenerte _antes_ de que llegues, nos veamos los cuatro y todo el mundo explote.

Malfoy parpadeó.

—¿Por qué explotaría?

—Porque nos veremos a nosotros mismos y entonces...—Resopló y negó—. Te pasaré un cómic cuando hayamos vuelto.

—¿Qué es un cómic? —El niño-que-vivió arrugó más el entrecejo. Harry rodó los ojos.

—Algo que tendrías que haber leído _antes_ de hacer esta locura.

—¿Instrucciones para viajar en el tiempo? —Le fue imposible contener la risa al oírlo. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

—Sí- sí, digamos que algo así. Ahí —Señaló hacia adelante, al Harry que se acercaba al pasillo de las mazmorras, para que fuese a interceptarlo.

Malfoy se escabulló lejos del escondite infalible que consiguieron (un medio muro detrás de uno de los arcos que daban al patio) y capturó la atención del otro Harry, desviándolo de su trayecto. Él, a su vez, se apresuró a ir en dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor, para ser notado por el otro Malfoy, que contaba con la seguridad extra de la capa de invisibilidad.

De no tener prisas y haberse detenido a pensarlo con la cabeza fría, se habrían dado cuenta de que su solución creaba una especie de paradoja en el tiempo. Pero ya que no lo hicieron, ambos se limitaron a desviar a los otros contrarios, y a perderse en algún punto del camino, para llegar al lugar de encuentro, un hueco que quedaba entre la pared y una estatua del pasillo desierto del séptimo piso.

Pasillo no tan desierto, aparentemente.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para distinguir la puerta que se desvanecía, en un área de la pared donde ambos estaban seguros de que no debía haber nada más que unos tapices. La chica Slytherin respiraba agitada y estaba cubierta de una capa de sudor frío, mientras que uno de sus compañeros le sostenía los brazos.

—Cálmate- cálmate, cálmate. Respira, Cissy, respira...estás bien, ¿lo ves? Estás bien...

Harry alternó la mirada entre el estudiante mayor y Malfoy_; _se asombró de lo parecidos que eran. Estaba por hacerle un comentario al respecto, cuando se fijó mejor en su expresión, y sintió que las palabras se le quedaban atoradas en la garganta.

Draco Malfoy estaba embelesado con la escena del par de adolescentes; el ceño apenas fruncido, ojos enormes, suplicantes, labios entreabiertos. Completamente inmóvil. Harry tenía la impresión de que era de ese modo cómo lucía una persona cuando presencia algo hermoso e imposible.

De pronto, su dificultad para hablar tenía _otros_ motivos. Cuando el Slytherin guiaba a la Prefecta de vuelta a las mazmorras, Harry soltó una pesada exhalación y extendió el brazo, buscando una de las manos de Malfoy. Él sufrió un leve sobresalto y luego lo observó de reojo, tan aturdido como si acabase de sacarlo de un sueño.

—Al menos, llegaste a hablar con ella —Intentó animarlo y sintió que el pecho se le comprimía, cuando su rostro se contrajo con esa emoción que le inundó los ojos de lágrimas y por la que apretó los párpados y asintió.

—Es- Merlín —Dejó escapar una risa aguda, temblorosa, a la vez que parpadeaba más rápido, para enfocar y deshacerse de la molesta humedad—, era- era asombrosa.

—Seguro que sí. Debió ser la mejor.

Él lo miró por un momento, formando una línea recta con los labios, después asintió otra vez. Harry hizo lo mismo, le dio un apretón a su mano e intentó sonreírle.

—¿Volvemos?

El niño-que-vivió tomó una profunda respiración y dio otro asentimiento.

—Volvamos.

—_0—_

—¿Ni mi padre, ni mi madre, les contaron sobre este pasillo alguna vez? Algo como...no sé, tal vez la razón por la que ella aceptó salir con mi padre.

—Cissy siempre decía que lo aceptó por su insistencia —Le respondió la profesora A, con suavidad—; si hubo otra razón, nosotros nunca la oímos hablar del tema.

Leonis ladró para darle la razón y dio una vuelta en torno al niño, que le enseñó una débil sonrisa y rascó detrás de sus orejas con la mano que tenía libre. En la otra, llevaba la espada de Gryffindor.

Era de noche, el toque de queda les evitaría encuentros con otros estudiantes. La presencia de la profesora le aseguraba que ni Filch, ni los Prefectos, intervendrían.

Sólo bastaba resolver el enigma de la pared del séptimo piso y abrir la puerta escondida.

—¿No puede sentir nada? —Preguntó a la profesora, en voz baja. Ella titubeó un instante, luego negó.

—Todo Hogwarts tiene magia —Movió las manos en el aire y recreó un Hogwarts diminuto, flotante, de un dorado brillante—; algunas partes más que otras —Chasqueó los dedos y algunos puntos en la réplica del castillo se oscurecieron de forma apenas perceptible—. Unas están tan bien resguardadas que es imposible identificarlas. Es como buscar un hilo entre cientos, idénticos a simple vista —Sacudió la cabeza y entrechocó las palmas, lo que hizo desaparecer el castillo falso.

—Tampoco sale en el mapa —Comentó, fijándose en el recorrido de Leonis, que iba de un lado del corredor al otro. _Eso era._

¿Qué podía estar haciendo su madre, cuando se abrió para ella?

Se encontraba a mitad de una ronda de Prefecta, pero no estaba dentro de su ruta usual. Algo la había hecho salirse de esta.

_Alguien_.

Y si era cierto que Narcissa Black lo evitaba y Lucius Malfoy la seguía, podía asumir que discutían, o ella intentaba que se mantuviese apartado. De cualquier modo, tendría que haber estado en movimiento cuando sucedió.

Draco empezó a caminar por el corredor, de ida y vuelta, el can negro pisándole los talones. Nada pasaba, nada pasaba, aún nada.

_Tenía_ que encontrarlo.

_Tenía que encontrar la misma puerta que su madre halló._

Pensó en la puerta, se hizo a la imagen mental, se forzó a vaciar la mente, a excepción de la puerta que tenía que encontrar y la escena que se repetía en su cabeza desde que volvió con Potter y tomaron caminos separados, sin saber bien qué hacer o decir sobre lo ocurrido.

Dio un brinco cuando la profesora A lo llamó en un susurro. La miró y ella apuntó hacia la pared del tapiz.

La entrada estaba apareciéndose sobre la superficie dura de la piedra. Draco contuvo el aliento, hasta notar que se trataba de una presencia verdadera, firme y estable. Era la misma, exactamente la misma.

Se acercó para empujarla, y estaba a punto de asomarse, cuando Leonis soltó un leve gruñido. La profesora A se deslizó frente a él, pidiéndole que esperase un momento, y entró primero.

Tardó unos segundos en decirle que era seguro pasar.

En alguna parte de esa habitación abovedada, amplia y con una iluminación natural, llena de estantes, muebles y pasillos enrevesados que confundían a cualquiera que no estuviese seguro de qué buscar, estaba un Horrocrux.

Y él lo iba a encontrar.


	26. Chapter 26

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**(1975) Lo que realmente pasó**_

—¿...estás ocupada después?

Narcissa apenas le dirigió una mirada breve por encima del hombro. Lucius se había apartado del grupo de Slytherin al encontrársela en el pasillo que recorría durante su ronda de Prefecta, de regreso de donde fuese que hubiesen estado esa noche. Hizo una seña vaga, y los otros tres avanzaron hacia las mazmorras, débiles murmullos de su conversación desapareciendo en el silencio absoluto cuando se alejaron lo suficiente.

—Sí —Fue lo único que dijo, consciente de los pasos que iban detrás de los suyos.

Lucius mantenía una expresión tranquila al seguirla; eran sus ojos los que lo delataban, los ojos con que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos y no encontraban nada más fascinante que ella. Y de cierto modo, era probable que Narcissa lo supiese también, porque evitaba mirarlo si le era posible.

—Podríamos-

—Ya casi es el toque de queda, Malfoy —Le recordó, con suavidad—, tendrías que haber seguido hacia las mazmorras con Regi y los demás.

—Bueno, tú estás afuera.

—Yo soy Prefecta, tú no.

—Podrías necesitar algo de compañía. O ayuda. Los Gryffindor se comportan como bestias estos días.

Narcissa se detuvo al pie de las escaleras móviles, cruzándose de brazos. Estaba más que claro, por la manera en que elevó las cejas, que otro rechazo rotundo se avecinaba, pero cuando abrió la boca, no emitió sonido alguno y Lucius no tuvo idea de por qué, hasta que siguió la dirección de su mirada hacia un punto por detrás de ambos. Le pareció distinguir unas figuras pequeñas en movimiento.

La chica tomó una profunda respiración y meneó la cabeza. Iba a preguntarle al respecto, pero ella se le adelantó, caminando escaleras arriba. Tras un instante, Lucius continuó siguiéndola.

—...unos niños, a esta hora, por aquí todav...¿por qué me sigues aún? —Frenó en seco al final de unas escaleras que comenzaron a dar la vuelta y cambiar de posición, para llevar al siguiente piso. Ya que ella se giró para encararlo, no lo notó a tiempo.

—Pues yo esperaba-

Calló. Narcissa había vuelto a levantar las cejas. Cuando pasó un momento de silencio y las escaleras se detuvieron, negó y continuó avanzando, con un débil quejido acerca de tomar las otras escaleras para no esperar el giro completo de estas.

—Vuelve a las mazmorras, Malfoy —Insistió, en voz baja. Pero por supuesto que Lucius dio un vistazo alrededor y decidió que era más interesante ir detrás de ella. De todos modos, no había nadie cerca.

—¿Qué hay de mañana? —Añadió, a medida que se adentraban por uno de los pasillos desiertos. Debía haber perdido la pista de los niños que se escabullían de noche unos segundos atrás, porque se detuvo ahí y miró alrededor— ¿estás ocupada mañana?

—Sí —La respuesta fue inmediata, firme.

—¿Pasado mañana?

—Sí.

—¿Qué hay del fin de semana?

—También.

—¿Y...?

—Todos los días que se te ocurran, estaré ocupada, Malfoy.

Narcissa había llegado al final del corredor para echar una ojeada y regresado sobre sus pasos. Volvió a detenerse en el extremo opuesto, para ponerse las manos en la cadera y quedar frente a frente con él.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Qué? —Lucius saltó, ligeramente a la defensiva.

—¿Por qué _todavía_ me estás siguiendo? —Pronunció, despacio, con pausas considerables entre cada una de las palabras. Detrás de ella, las escaleras continuaban su curso, alejándose más y más de su posición.

Él tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

—Quiero salir contigo. No puede ser _tan_ difícil.

Narcissa resopló de una forma muy poco digna para una Black y regresó sobre sus pasos, de nuevo, para reiniciar el recorrido por el mismo pasillo. Lucius se apresuró a seguirla.

—Me refiero a que, ya sabes —Probó, en un tono más suave. Ella no lo miraba—, _podría_ ser peor. Podría ser Severus invitándote a salir. Podría ser un Gryffindor. Sólo soy yo, así que no será la peor cita que hayas tenido en tu vida, sin importar lo que pase. Y si te parece que va muy mal, tienes una excusa para rechazarme la siguiente vez, contra la que no voy a poder dar argumentos. Si lo piensas, todo termina bien para ti en cualquier caso…

Le llevó unos segundos percatarse de que el sonido débil que se le escapó era una risa contenida. La vio negar y se sintió ridículamente orgulloso de la mirada que le echó de reojo, al detenerse.

—Eres la persona más testaruda que he conocido, Lucius Malfoy —Él se irguió más, tomándolo como un cumplido. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban de forma apenas perceptible y era obvio que Narcissa intentaba evitarlo, por lo que sólo pudo tomarlo como una buena señal.

—¿Eso fue un sí...?

Ella hizo ademán de apartarse, como si acabase de recordar hacia dónde los llevaba esa conversación. Estaba por darle una respuesta que no le gustaría nada, cuando la puerta que apareció en medio de ambos, en la pared antes vacía, desvió la atención de los dos estudiantes por unos segundos. Ambos parpadearon.

—¿Acabas de ver esa puerta apareciéndose? —Lucius asintió.

—¿La habías visto antes?

—No.

Narcissa se limitó a observarlo con curiosidad cuando llamó a la serpiente de papel enroscada en su muñeca, la desplegó, y revisó el mapa que siempre llevaba consigo durante el período de clases. Ya lo había visto hacerlo una infinidad de veces, siendo la única fuera de su pequeño grupo que tenía alguna idea de la existencia de ese tesoro en forma de pergamino.

Lucius arrugaba apenas el entrecejo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Ella se inclinó por encima de su hombro, para fijarse en la zona que él le señalaba. Unas viñetas mostraban sus nombres ante la pared.

—Estamos aquí. Y _eso_ está aquí. Pero no hay nada —Se encogió de hombros—. No _debería_ haber nada.

—Tal vez es nuevo —Opinó ella, en un susurro—, o no lo vieron mientras lo hacían.

Lucius giró la cabeza con una expresión de indignación que la hizo reír de nuevo. Parpadeó, aturdido, y se relajó casi enseguida.

—Estoy seguro de que encontramos _todos_ los pasadizos que se podían encontrar en Hogwarts.

—Pues aparentemente no —Se burló Narcissa, con una pequeña sonrisa. Él enrolló el pergamino y la señaló de forma acusatoria con el rollo de papel que le quedó en la mano.

—Lo arreglaré ya mismo.

—No es la mejor idea entrar a un lugar que recién aparece en medio de...

—Estoy con la mejor bruja que conozco, nada puede pasar —Dictó él, con simpleza, al abrir la puerta y asomarse dentro. Notó que llevaba a cabo un par de encantamientos de reconocimiento y para hacer de escudos—. Es como...no sé cómo decirle.

Cuando se adentró despacio, Narcissa dio otro vistazo alrededor y lo siguió, vacilante. Lucius llevaba la varita en alto, el mapa en la otra mano, y observaba las hileras de estantes y objetos con curiosidad.

—Pareciera que alguien dejó tiradas aquí todas las cosas que no quería tener donde pudiesen encontrarlas.

—Sí —Lucius se detuvo frente a un espejo y le quitó la manta que cubría gran parte de este, con una floritura de varita. Frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza—. Y son mágicos. Aquí estás tú, no mi reflejo —Se rio por lo bajo, negando, y echó la sábana de nuevo encima del espejo.

Narcissa, en cambio, se detuvo frente a un maniquí tétrico de una cabeza, con una peluca, sombrero, y además una diadema que le resultaba familiar. La apuntó.

—Malfoy, mira esto...

* * *

**De aquí, se encuentran con la trampa que asusta a Cissy y salen ;)**

**Para fines informativos, pienso que Narcissa aceptó salir con él por fin después de que la hubiese calmado en ese momento (la escena que presenciaron los chicos…). Probablemente ahí notó que no era un completo idiota, y al menos, ella le importaba bastante uwu.**

**Por cierto, amo esta mini-parte. En un comienzo, cuando imaginé todo el concepto, quería darles la misma relación de Lily y James, pero versión Slytherin. Entonces me di cuenta de que sería difícil que Lucius fuese un completo idiota embelesado y obvio, como James. Así surgió este Lucius adolescente enamorado, que intenta mantenerse serio y tranquilo, ser razonable, pero termina siguiéndola de todos modos ¿?**

**Sí, saben cuál espejo se encontró por ahí /corazón, corazón.**

**Estuve corrigiendo esta tarde que tuve libre y sin luz, así que subiré lo que resta del tercer año. El cuarto año es el último en este libro, por lo que también es el que tiene más capítulos, donde ocurren más cosas…y ya saben. Todo eso ¿?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**Agradecimientos y apuestas perdidas **_

—...así que creo que debo dejar algunas de mis materias.

Cuando calló, esperó a que su padrino reaccionase de algún modo, el que fuese. Snape lo sorprendió al continuar revolviendo la mezcla del caldero de turno con una varilla, la expresión en blanco y los movimientos precisos, hasta después de un momento que se le antojó eterno.

—_Sabía_ que lo harías —Mencionó, sacando la varilla para limpiarla con un pañuelo blanco. Luego le aplicó un encantamiento que le quitaría los restos de cualquier poción y la devolvió al estuche de cuero con varios compartimientos para varillas de todos los tamaños. Levantó la mirada hacia él—. ¿Cuáles vas a abandonar?

—_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas _—Se sentía un poco mal por Hagrid, pero la experiencia del escarbato de cola explosiva ya le había advertido de a dónde lo llevaría toda esa locura, y a decir verdad, no era una materia de su interés. A Salazar lo podía cuidar sin tanta ayuda— y _Estudios Muggles._ Hers puede explicarme algunas cosas que me falten —Se apresuró a aclarar, ante la mirada que el mago le dirigió—. Su cultura sólo se me hace...extraña. Pero cumplí con encontrar argumentos sobre por qué no dañar a los muggles.

Snape incluso arqueó las cejas, invitándolo a hablar.

—Son mucho más listos de lo que pensamos. Como no tienen magia, se la pasan creando cosas que hagan lo que nosotros hacemos, por ellos. Es increíble, ¿sabes? Autos, motocicletas, y tienen esta cosa- la caja que proyecta imágenes, es como si alguien pusiese sus pensamientos en un Pensadero, pero mejor, porque no tienes que meter la cabeza al agua y...

Su padrino continuó con la preparación de la siguiente receta, en un caldero diferente, y fingió que no le importaba oírlo divagar acerca de cómo protegían el ecosistema animal y eran fuente de sustento de una gran parte de las criaturas mágicas de menor riesgo, a las que ni siquiera conocían, y otras tantas conclusiones a las que llegó tras casi tres meses de la materia.

En el fondo, los dos sabían que tenía sus motivos para dejarlas. Pero ninguno lo comentó.

Cuando le dio el giratiempo a Hermione esa tarde, en la Torre de Gryffindor, su amiga soltó un largo suspiro y paseó la mirada sobre las pilas de pergamino que tenía por delante, una infinidad de tareas de las materias acumuladas.

—Odio tanto la adivinación —La escuchó mascullar. Él se rio por lo bajo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Entonces sólo déjala.

Hermione sopesó el giratiempo entre sus manos, le dio otro vistazo a sus tareas excesivas, y torció la boca.

—Yo voy a seguir con _Aritmancia_ y _Runas_ —Añadió, balanceándose sobre los pies con presunta inocencia—, y Snape dijo que solicitaría una sección de _Alquimia_ para el próximo año, si conseguía estudiantes suficientes. Pero no puedes tener el horario sobrecargado si vas a verla.

Ella se mordió el labio y dejó escapar un quejido, arrugando el entrecejo.

—Quería hacer esto bien...

—Ya lo estás haciendo bien, Hers. _Alguien_ —Recordó justo a tiempo que no podía hablar de Regulus y se rio, negando— me dijo que estamos en una edad donde merecemos un poco de tiempo libre para descansar y hacer tonterías.

A Regulus era a quien le había contado lo sucedido con lujo de detalles. Él había oído cada palabra, sin interrumpir, y en cuanto terminó, le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros y susurró junto a su oreja:

—_No tenías que hacerlo- ponerte en riesgo así. Nadie te hubiese culpado de no conseguir el Horrocrux, Draco. No esperamos que seas perfecto, sólo que hagas lo mejor que puedas. Y ya lo estás haciendo._

Draco había sentido que le quitaban un peso de encima, que no habría sabido decir en qué momento se instaló allí. Regulus era bastante insistente acerca de que _sólo_ era un niño. Y los niños, incluso los que tienen el destino del mundo mágico en las manos, _deben_ hacer cosas de niños.

—_No creo que Voldemort esté descansando y haciendo cosas normales _—Le había replicado él, sin pensar, consiguiendo que Regulus lo estrechase más fuerte.

—_Sólo...no quiero que pierdas toda tu vida en esto. No es lo que Cissy querría para ti._

La mención a su madre lo ablandaba. No se podía refutar nada con un nudo en la garganta.

—Supongo que...—Hermione hizo una pausa, vaciló, lo miró—. Todavía puedo buscar en libros lo que necesite, ¿no? —Draco se echó a reír, asintiendo.

—_0—_

Regresó sin prisas desde el Bosque Prohibido, por la larga extensión de césped que separaba los límites del terreno con el castillo. La diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, partida en tres trozos y sin la magia oscura que la arruinó por años, yacía dividida entre el fondo del Lago Negro, la Sala de los Menesteres, y ahora, también el tronco hueco de un árbol en el Bosque Prohibido.

Llevaban tres. Dumbledore le había dicho la noche anterior que estaba seguro de que un cuarto Horrocrux se hallaba en alguna parte de Londres, mas no conseguía atravesar ciertas barreras que resguardaban su ubicación específica. De la copa de Helga todavía no se sabía nada.

Leonis correteaba por delante de él, agitando la cola y dando algunos ladridos de vez en cuando. En el momento en que se detenía a su lado, Draco aprovechaba la ocasión para rascarle tras las orejas y verlo retorcerse de felicidad.

Le dio un rápido vistazo al mapa, cerca de la entrada al castillo, y al divisar una viñeta que le era familiar, de haberlo seguido con la mirada los últimos días a través del pergamino, sonrió. Devolvió a _Serpensortia_ a su estado rígido y le dijo a Leonis que lo esperase en el comedor, con el resto.

Era casi la hora del almuerzo, luego tendría que empezar a prepararse para la reunión del equipo de Gryffindor y uno de los partidos más esperados del primer trimestre de clases. Pero podían esperar a que hubiese hablado con él.

Utilizó un pasadizo en un retrato para no ser visto acercándose y reapareció por detrás de Potter, en un corredor desierto. Salió de un salto desde el marco del cuadro y caminó detrás de él.

—Hey- hey, ¡Potter! ¡Cazador de Slytherin!

Como era de esperarse, se dio la vuelta con los brazos cruzados. No suavizó su rostro al identificarlo, pero sí soltó una pesada exhalación cuando se acercó y notó sus claras intenciones de que caminasen juntos.

—¿Quién lo diría? El niño-que-vivió tiene tiempo para los humildes mortales que-

—Gracias.

Potter se quedó en silencio, boqueando de una forma bastante cómica. Empezó a enrojecer.

—¿Qué?

Draco le sonrió, divertido por la reacción que tenía.

—Dije "gracias" —Entrechocó sus hombros y frunció la nariz—, espero no tener que volver a decirlo nunca. En fin —Suspiró, no tan ajeno a la mirada confundida de Potter como le hacía creer—, ¿recuerdas que estaba buscando algo importante y...?

—¿Desapareciste, nos hiciste perder la guerra y le diste el control absoluto del mundo a Quién-tú-sabes? Oh, sí. Mi espalda recuerda bastante bien el crucio de los Carrow antes de ayudarte.

—Nunca vas a superarlo, ¿cierto? —Inquirió, arrugando el entrecejo. Potter se encogió de hombros, de forma teatral.

—¿Te han lanzado un crucio? —Él negó—. Pues cuando te lancen uno, hablamos del tema.

—Espero nunca me lancen uno.

—Sí, yo también lo espero —Draco sonrió más y él rodó los ojos—. A mí, digo. Que a mí no me lancen uno. Tú no me importas. Seguro te lo tendrías bien mereci...

Arqueó las cejas. Potter apretó los labios y desvió la mirada, cuando debió notar que sólo se hundía más al abrir la boca.

Tras un rato y varios metros de caminata, Draco se detuvo, llevando las manos tras su espalda. Volvía a balancearse sobre los pies, bajo la mirada demasiado atenta del Slytherin.

—No podría haberlo hecho sin ti. Literalmente —Se burló. Potter sonrió a medias, divertido—. Alguien me estaba diciendo que debiste recordarme porque estuviste presente en la misma línea de tiempo después y viste lo que yo, y...la verdad es que es muy confuso. Su explicación sonaba convincente, pero no recuerdo ni la mitad de lo que dijo.

—El tiempo es como un círculo y nos pusimos a dar vueltas —Como si hubiese recordado algo, extrajo una revista de sus bolsillos, y la agitó en el aire, frente a él—. Aquí, es de donde lo saqué. Instrucciones para viajar en el tiempo sin desaparecer, cortesía de la imaginación muggle.

Draco emitió un silbido apreciativo, la tomó y le dio un vistazo, pasando las paginas.

—Aunque no pienso volver a viajar —Aclaró. Se guardó la revista, después de decirle que se la entregaría al terminar y que Potter se hubiese encogido de hombros—. Conseguí lo que necesitaba y me gusta mi existencia tal y como está.

—Sí, bueno...es peor que no existas, supongo —Reconoció él, con un falso tono desdeñoso. Fue el turno de Draco de rodar los ojos—. ¿Me seguías para decir eso?

Abrió los ojos de sobremanera. Estaba por replicar, cuando él lo señaló de forma acusatoria.

—Te escuché. No sé de dónde saliste, pero te escuché —Y entrecerró los ojos en su dirección.

La imagen de una adolescente Slytherin, con una reacción similar, volvió a su cabeza y no habría sido capaz de explicarle por qué se empezó a reír. Sacudió la cabeza.

—No, yo- —Carraspeó, se echó el cabello hacia atrás y luego se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Lamentaba no haber llevado ningún amuleto de la suerte consigo; habría sido perfecto—. Te quería desear suerte en el partido de hoy.

Potter arqueó las cejas.

—Pero hoy es el primero de la temporada que jugamos contra Gryffindor —Draco asintió, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño—. ¿Me deseas suerte contra tu propio equipo? ¿No debería ser yo la serpiente rastrera y desleal?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que alguien tenía que desearte suerte, ya sabes, para que te luzcas un poco como Cazador...antes de que les ganemos y eso —Llevó a cabo un gesto vago, para pretender que le restaba importancia—. Tal vez no haya tanta diferencia de puntos para el momento en que atrape la snitch, si lo haces bien.

Potter empezó a negar.

—No puedes- sólo ser lindo por una vez, ¿no? —Se dio cuenta de su error enseguida, porque Draco sonrió de nuevo.

—¿Crees que soy lindo?

El rojo en su rostro le dio la respuesta que él pretendía negar con balbuceos y un ceño fruncido. Cuando se rio, Potter le dirigió una de las miradas más desagradables que le había dado alguna vez, pero el color de su cara causaba que perdiese la propiedad intimidante.

—Sigue con tus tonterías, Malfoy. Les vamos a ganar —Potter levantó la barbilla y siguió su camino, hacia el Gran Comedor. Ninguno dijo nada cuando Draco avanzó a su lado. No lo notaron, en realidad.

—¿Quieres apostar?

Una pausa, una expresión pensativa.

—¿Qué podríamos apostar?

—_0—_

—...así que esa, básicamente, es la razón de que deba hacer esto.

Pansy parpadeó. Nott parpadeó. Crabbe y Goyle mantenían las expresiones confundidas de siempre.

Harry se terminó de anudar la corbata roja, se pasó la túnica de solapas escarlatas sobre los hombros, y se encogió con un gesto teatral. El color no le quedaba mal, tenía que admitirlo. Casi se veía natural.

—Esto es alta traición a la Orden de los Caballeros de Walpurgis —Pansy tomó asiento en la orilla de su cama, despacio, y presionó una mano contra su pecho, justo donde debía estar el corazón. Si Pansy tuviese uno.

—Y se castiga...con la muerte —Le siguió Theo, emitiendo un dramático efecto de "chan-chan-chan" por sí mismo; pensó que era producto de aquellas tardes en el verano en que les abrió los ojos hacia el mundo del cine.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Sólo será por hoy —Insistió, en voz baja—. Es porque perdimos por doscientos puntos, chicos. No puedo decir que fue pura suerte, si el estúpido de Malfoy agarró la snitch en los primeros treinta minutos de juego.

—Es suerte —Juró Pansy, que sabía poco o nada del deporte mágico, y balanceaba las piernas adelante y atrás—. Suerte de niño-que-vivió, ¿acaso creen que no existe? No- no te rías, Theo, hablo en serio. Sobrevive a un Avada, claro que puede atrapar una snitch rápido.

—O sólo es mejor Buscador que Harper —La respuesta de Nott le arrancó un grito ahogado a su amiga, que fingió desplomarse sobre el colchón.

—¡Estoy rodeada de traidores! ¡Qué poca lealtad, qué poco orgullo Sly!

—Harper simplemente es un ciego engreído. No significa que Malfoy sea mejor Buscador que nadie —Puntualizó Harry, firme, aunque en el fondo, era consciente de que tuvo ganas de gritarle varias veces a su compañero y sacudirlo hasta que reaccionase, en especial cuando distinguía el destello dorado en la distancia, y el dichoso Buscador nuevo, no—. Hablando de orgullo Sly...—Por el tono que utilizó, se ganó la atención de los cuatro. Pansy se sentó enseguida, enderezándose e incluso acomodándose el cabello a como estaba antes de tirarse sobre su cama—. ¿Cómo va lo que les pedí?

—Superar el puntaje que Granger le da a los Gryffindor en respuestas a los profesores es...complicado —Aclaró Theo, frunciendo el ceño—, al menos si no quiero parecer un idiota. Ella, literalmente, quiere responder _todo_. ¿Acaso no tiene nada más interesante que hacer?

—Te lo dije, Nott. No importa cómo te veas haciéndolo, esos puntos son iguales de valiosos en nuestro marcador al final del año —Su compañero de cuarto soltó una exhalación pesada y asintió.

—Ya lo sé, pero me fastidia igual.

—A todos nos fastidia Granger —Agregó Pansy, en un tono cantarín que difería del desagradable comentario. Harry se fijó en ella.

—¿Y tú qué?

—Las Greengrass están de acuerdo conmigo en que tus ojos son preciosos —Puntualizó, con una sonrisa abierta—, Bulstrode no opina y Tracey es lo bastante ciega para decir que prefiere a Malfoy, ¡a Malfoy! ¿Puedes creerlo? —Y se inclinó hacia un lado, para hacerle la pregunta a Nott, que fingió estar tan indignado como ella y resopló cuando dejó de mirarlo.

—Eh...no me refería a eso —Mencionó, inseguro acerca de cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar. Su amiga hizo un gesto vago para restarle importancia.

—Las chicas hablan muy bien de ti cuando nos reunimos, escucharán lo que les digas. Todas piensan que es adorable que ayudes a los de primero en el club de duelo —Por la manera en que suspiró después, supuso que ella también se apuntaba a esa lista—. La semana pasada, teníamos una discusión sobre los chicos en el uniforme de Quidditch, y entonces sí superaste a Malfoy por mayoría.

—Vaya triunfos —Se burló Theo, conteniendo la risa, a la vez que le aplaudía. Harry entrecerró los ojos y lo silenció.

—Los de primero y segundo lo hacen bien en el club de duelos, el próximo año habrá más, porque ellos me ayudaran a reclutarlos. Flint tiene nuevas estrategias y estaba practicando una maniobra de bloqueo con Montague...

—¿Bloqueo? —Él chasqueó la lengua.

—Un detallito insignificante, para que no nos quiten la Quaffle. Ni siquiera se darán cuenta de que lo hacen.

—¿Crees que ganemos la Copa este año? —Preguntó Pansy, ajena a la mirada confundida de su compañero al escuchar sobre la estrategia del próximo juego.

Harry se miró en el espejo del cuarto, suplicó porque el día no se le hiciese eterno, y se giró para encararla.

—Claro que sí, Pans. No sólo lo creo, pasará. Es inevitable.

—_0—_

Mientras el niño-que-vivió les aseguraba a Ron y Hermione que Salazar no haría daño a nadie, en la primera visita a la que los llevaba para mostrarle al Basilisco que vivía bajo el castillo, en el primer piso, Harry regresaba de la biblioteca con un libro sobre Quidditch bajo el brazo y un rictus de desagrado, por el idiota de Gryffindor que se le acercó por detrás, le palmeó la espalda para saludar y estuvo a punto de ocupar su mesa, hasta que se fijó bien en _quién_ era.

¿Todos los leones eran así de entusiastas y confiados? Para empezar, él no le había dicho que _podía_ sentarse.

Sin duda, otra razón para preferir a sus compañeros de Slytherin.

Bajó por las escaleras móviles, tomó rumbo hacia las mazmorras, y al doblar en una esquina, tuvo que echarse hacia atrás por un movimiento brusco que lo sobresaltó y cortó su paso. Una niña acababa de ser empujada contra una pared por un grupo de tres o cuatro, mayores que ella, a simple vista.

No debía tener más de doce años y una corbata de Ravenclaw, mal atada contra el cuello de la ropa casual, le advertía a dónde pertenecía. Por la manera en que los idiotas le hablaron, se imaginó que eran de la misma Casa, o al menos, la conocían bastante bien.

Harry, que ya venía irritado desde la biblioteca, no perdió la oportunidad de sacar la varita y ejecutar uno de los hechizos más recientes que se practicaban en el club de duelos, que consistía en darle un calambre al oponente en el brazo con que sostenía la varita para que la dejase caer o se detuviese. Se lo lanzó a todos, los vio retorcerse y gimotear, luego arrojó un hechizo de calor hacia el suelo bajo ellos.

El grupo de idiotas empezó a saltar cuando la piedra ardió bajo sus pies y se alejaron deprisa, dando brincos y tumbos. La niña quedó atrás, aturdida, todavía recargada en la pared.

—Pobrecitos —La oyó musitar, con una voz suave. Miró alrededor y se fijó en él, emitió un "oh". Harry ya se había guardado la varita en la manga de la túnica y continuaba su camino, cuando ella se le acercó y avanzó a su lado.

La observó de reojo, ceñudo. Con una niña no podía desquitarse. Su madre lo mataría si hechizaba a alguna, fuera del club de duelos o las prácticas.

—¿Y tú qué? —Le espetó, cuando pasaron unos segundos y ella permaneció en silencio, mirándolo.

Le sonrió.

—Es impresionante lo que hiciste. Debes ser un gran mago.

—Bueno...sí —Harry levantó la barbilla. A todos les gustaban los cumplidos, ¿cierto?—, claro que lo soy.


	28. Chapter 28

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**Miedos y otro tipo de verdades **_

En una casa en Godric's Hollow, Harry Potter era despertado por su energético padrino que se arrojaba encima de él, sacudiéndolo, aplastándolo y recordándole que era el día de la navidad muggle y la mejor parte del Yule de los magos y brujas. Su madre, que se aproximaba con más sutileza, le tendía una bandeja con galletas de chocolate, un vaso de leche, y lo invitaba a ver sus regalos bajo el árbol, después de habérselas comido y haberse puesto unos zapatos. Abajo esperaban el resto de los Merodeadores.

Mientras tanto, en un castillo en Escocia, un niño vacilaba al bajar los escalones hacia un piso escondido, más oscuro y silencioso, pero por alguna razón, con una calidez que superaba la heladez de las mazmorras.

—¿Draco? ¿Estás ahí?

El aludido emitía un sonido afirmativo y miraba hacia la entrada al cuarto, justo a tiempo para ver a Neville aparecer al pie de las escaleras, dando un cauteloso vistazo alrededor.

Sonrió. Era una sonrisa demasiado débil.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Nev? —Se aclaró la garganta para disimular el nudo que se la cerraba un momento atrás y rascó tras las orejas de Leonis, manteniéndolo cerca.

Dentro del pequeño cuarto de piedra, Draco estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas recogidas bajo el cuerpo y todavía en pijama. El perro se tendía a su lado, con la enorme cabeza sobre su regazo.

El otro niño se acercó despacio, observó la fotografía que contemplaba, pegada a la pared con un artículo pegajoso y sin color, que Hermione les presentó como "cinta adhesiva", y se sentó en el lado que no era ocupado por el perro.

—Feliz Yule —Murmuró, mirándolo de reojo.

—Feliz Yule —Replicó Draco, de vuelta a su admiración silenciosa.

Pasaron un momento así, cada uno sumido en su propio mundo, hasta que Leonis gimoteó para pedir más caricias y ambos ahogaron la risa.

—Yo también tengo una de esas. En casa —Aclaró Neville, señalando la vieja imagen de los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix. Apuntó a una pareja, en particular—. Esos son mis padres. Alice y- y Frank.

—Dumbledore dice que eran muy valientes, que lo fueron hasta el último segundo —Neville asintió—. Esos son los míos. Ella es Narcissa, le decían Cissy. Él es Lucius Malfoy.

—Es verdad que te- te pareces mucho a él —El niño sonrió, pasando la mirada de Draco a la fotografía—, pero tienes...

—...los ojos de mi madre —Draco asintió, riendo por lo bajo. Incluso su risa era temblorosa.

—Era bonita.

—Preciosa —Confirmó él, tomando una profunda respiración—. Cuando estudiaba, llevaba un pañuelo consigo, y era tan amable como para ponerse a secar las lágrimas de un estudiante menor que llorase por su familia...

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Inquirió Neville, curioso— ¿el- el profesor S-Snape te lo contó?

Sacudió la cabeza. Cuando se giró para mirarlo, tuvo una idea que le apretó ese _algo_ en el pecho que le daba ganas de llorar desde que los vio en el viaje en el tiempo.

Tragó y volvió a inhalar, asegurándose de conservar la calma. Ayudó rodear con los brazos a Leonis y sentir la áspera lamida contra el dorso de una de sus manos.

—Si pudieses volver a verlos...—Empezó, en un susurro—, sólo verlos, desde lejos, cuando todavía eran jóvenes. Antes de la Orden, de la guerra. ¿Lo harías?

Neville se demoró unos segundos en contestar.

—Bueno, me- me gustaría —Admitió, asintiendo. Luego arrugó el entrecejo—. Pero...ya no están. _Sé_ que no están. Podría e- emocionarme de verlos, pero si...si luego los extrañaré más...—Negó. Él pensó, con cierto toque de ironía, que Neville podía ser bastante listo para resguardarse a sí mismo del dolor.

Draco abrazó más al can que lo acompañaba. La siguiente lamida fue en la cara y lo hizo reír y quejarse, en vano.

—¿Siempre los extrañas?

Ambos intercambiaron miradas. Neville se encogió de hombros.

—No es que siempre piense en- en ellos. Pero a veces veo...a todos en el andén, y las cartas y paquetes que mandan sus papás, y...

Calló.

—Sí, te entiendo.

—Otras veces me pregunto qué habrían hecho —Añadió el Gryffindor, tras un instante—, pero creo que ellos- ellos fueron mucho más valientes de lo que yo jamás seré. No le tenían miedo a nada.

Draco pensó en su padre, tomando la Marca Tenebrosa, coaccionado por Abraxas y Voldemort, y huyendo con su madre. Luego en Narcissa, enojada porque atacasen a su hermana mayor, negándose a seguir con ellos. Llevándoselo lejos.

Siempre le dijeron que lo tenía en sus brazos cuando _ocurrió_. Él la vio, aunque ya no podía recordarlo.

—También lo entiendo —Musitó.

El silencio volvió a extenderse sobre ellos por otro rato. Sería Draco quien lo rompería al tallarse los párpados y soltar un bufido.

—¿Ya abriste los regalos?

Neville negó.

—Te esperaba, el director dijo que estarías aquí. Quiere que subas porque te consiguió un _no sé qué cosa _búlgara que le pediste hace unas semanas…a-algo así.

Draco apartó a Leonis y se puso de pie, estirándose.

—Vamos por esos regalos, Nev. Le conseguí algo de comida especial para serpientes mágicas a Salazar y tú me vas a ayudar a dársela más tarde, él también se merece celebrar el Yule...

Su amigo sujetó la mano que le ofrecía y se levantó también. Había empalidecido ante la mención de la criatura.

—¿Cómo es que Dumbledore te deja tener una serpiente mortal en el colegio?

—Dumbledore me tiene mucho cariño —Se rio, de camino a las escaleras.

De nuevo, eran los únicos Gryffindor que se quedaban por las vacaciones de invierno. Pero incluso eso estaba bien.

—_0—_

—...Boggart. El Boggart es una criatura mágica que se alimenta del miedo, tomando la forma de aquello que más nos asusta, como podrán ver a continuación —La profesora A se detuvo frente al armario, en medio del salón, nada más abrirlo. Tomó una profunda inhalación y apretó los párpados.

Cuando abrió los ojos, un lobezno de pelo grisáceo estaba ante ella, gruñendo por lo bajo, encogiéndose. La imagen alzó un coro de murmullos en el conjunto Gryffindor-Slytherin al que le daba clases.

Harry dejó de prestarle atención a lo que Pansy, en el asiento de al lado, le decía, y se fijó en la floritura de varita que la bruja llevaba a cabo para transformar el lobo en un peluche amigable y que podía abrazar.

—El miedo se combate con la risa. No con el valor —Le dio una ojeada a los Gryffindor, con una media sonrisa—. Si no quieren enfrentarlo, transformen su miedo en algo que no necesite ser enfrentado, cambien su visión, su perspectiva. Inténtelo, adelante, ahora quiero que formen una fila y vamos a pasarlos uno a uno...

Los Gryffindor, como era de esperarse, estuvieron formados en una hilera medio segundo después de que ella lo hubiese dicho. Harry dio un vistazo alrededor, al percatarse de las miradas que recibía de sus compañeros Slytherin.

—Vamos a intentar..._después_ de ellos —Puntualizó y el resto asintió y siguió la indicación, permaneciendo al margen, pese a sus risas cada vez más histéricas por las formas que tomaban los miedos de todos.

Notó que cuando Malfoy pasaba, la profesora A hacía una pausa y le preguntaba algo. Él negaba y se posicionaba justo frente al armario.

Más de uno ahogó un jadeo al darse cuenta de que el Boggart tomaba su propia forma. Draco Malfoy, el niño-que-vivió, estaba parado frente a sí mismo, a un Draco Malfoy retraído, con las manos apretadas en puños y una mirada frenética que no dejaba de barrer el aula.

Cuando utilizó el encantamiento _ridikkulus_, el otro Malfoy adoptó una túnica de Snape y el cabello grasiento y negro le creció, reemplazando el rubio, aunque sus facciones permanecieron idénticas a las originales.

—Cincuenta puntos más a Slytherin por respirar tan bien y aguantarse el frío de las mazmorras —Cuando los chicos notaron lo que imitaba, las risas comenzaron a llenar el salón. Malfoy sonreía a su extraña creación—. Veinte menos, Granger, por contestar la pregunta que hice, porque no la hice para que tú la contestaras. Y veinte menos a Weasley por ser pelirrojo. Y veinte menos a Longbottom porque- es Longbottom, y aún no hace nada, pero seguro lo hará en un momento...

Las carcajadas siguieron llenando el salón, incluso la profesora A debía cubrirse la boca con una mano, para disimularlo.

En cuanto la fila de Gryffindor se terminó, Harry fue el primero en adelantarse desde su grupo. Los demás Slytherin se posicionaron detrás de él.

Se concentró en las instrucciones que la bruja le dio, asintió y aguardó. Hubo un instante de tensión, en que temió que vería a uno de los Carrow, o a Malfoy desvaneciéndose en el aire.

Pero luego distinguió la cabellera roja de su madre, con las manos en la cadera y el rostro ruborizado por la ira. Se veía justo como se ponía cuando lo reprendía.

Oh, sí. Aquel era su mayor miedo. Nadie podía culparlo, incluso James se encogía cuando le daban motivos para enojarse en serio.

—_0—_

—...nos vemos en el club de duelos, señor Potter —La profesora sonreía, sentada en el alféizar de una de las ventanas del salón, con las piernas cruzadas. Él asintió y se despidió con un gesto.

Lo había retenido un momento más allá de la hora de clases, para hacerle unas observaciones que le resultaban curiosas, en retrospectiva.

_He oído que quieres que Slytherin gane la Copa de este año. Si es así, diles que se concentren en las clases de Snape y las optativas donde hay menos Gryffindor, como Aritmancia, Runas._

_Aunque haya un favoritismo obvio por los Gryffindor, nadie podrá negarles el premio que se merecen si crean una brecha lo bastante grande entre ustedes y la Casa más cercana en puntos._

Harry le había comentado, con diversión, que un profesor no debería tener preferencia por ningún grupo de estudiantes. Ella le soltó un simple "todos la tenemos", que englobaba la verdad irreversible acerca de cada uno de los profesores de Hogwarts, en su opinión.

Se acomodó la correa del bolso en el hombro y cerró la puerta del aula nada más poner un pie afuera. No había avanzado ni medio metro, cuando se percató de la otra presencia en el pasillo.

Malfoy estaba recargado contra la pared opuesta a la del aula, con los tobillos cruzados, la mirada puesta en el reloj de bolsillo que sostenía entre los dedos. Se demoró un instante en tener los ojos grises sobre él.

En lugar de darle alguna respuesta a su obvia pregunta, el Gryffindor extrajo dos revistas del interior de su propio bolso y se las tendió de regreso. Eran los últimos volúmenes de la serie que le prestó y Harry todavía no podía creer que se lo hubiese leído tan rápido. Los recibió e hizo caso omiso de su agradecimiento.

Empezaron a caminar hombro con hombro, sin prisas. La siguiente clase quedaba al otro lado del castillo, pero Binns no notaría que dos estudiantes llegaban tarde o se ausentaban un rato.

—...no puedo creer que, _en serio_, hubiese hecho desaparecer a sus hermanos por no resolverlo más rápido —Comenzó Malfoy, con incredulidad. Harry bufó.

—Y aún no has visto nada...

No creía que se pudiese decir que aquello era normal en su día a día. Pero era probable que sí se convirtiese en ello. Lentamente.

—_0—_

—...esta es la última vez que hago algo que me pidan los gemelos —Juró Draco, apoyándose en la pared y deslizándose hacia abajo por esta, hasta quedar de cuclillas en el suelo. Le faltaba el aliento y tenía el rostro enrojecido.

Peeves era una combinación de energía mágica y espiritual y mucha, _mucha_ ira. ¿Cómo iba a saber él que lo que los gemelos querían estaba _exactamente_ donde Peeves consideraba que era su espacio privado en una parte abandonada del castillo?

Ni siquiera McGonagall, gritándole al espíritu, podía conseguir que dejase de derribar cuadros y armaduras, y chillar por el mocoso que se metió a su recámara secreta. ¿Para _qué_ tenía una, en primer lugar?

—No sé por qué dijiste que sí —Ron, a su lado, se tiró en el suelo. También jadeaba por aire.

Él intercambió una rápida mirada con Hermione, que estaba más serena y erguida, porque los había esperado ahí. Su amiga apretó los labios al contener la risa.

—Draco quiere algo de Fred...

—Hers-

—¿Qué cosa? —Ron arrugó el entrecejo y empezó a alternar la mirada de uno al otro. Terminó por volver a fijarse en él—. Compañero, sea lo que sea, espero que valga el castigo que vamos a tener.

—Yo creo que valdrá mucho para él si-

—¡Hers! —Chilló, más agudo de lo que pretendía, y aunque el rostro le ardía por razones diferentes a la carrera que tuvieron que dar durante su escape, le frunció el ceño a su amiga. Hermione meneó la cabeza.

Ron arrugó más el entrecejo.

—¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?

—No es nada, Ron-

—¡Ahí! ¡Ahí están los mocosos!

Draco le pasó el pequeño saco que cargaba a su amigo y los envió a los dos a través del pasaje de un cuadro. Él no tuvo tanta suerte.

—_0—_

—...así que Peeves me agarró de los tobillos, me levantó y empezó a sacudirme buscando su saco e insistiendo en que debía ser yo quien le robó.

—Pero no lo tenías, ¿cierto?

Draco negó.

—Era lo que le acababa de dar a Ron.

—¿Qué contenía?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Sonaba a monedas, de las viejas. No creo que fuesen reales, y si lo eran, ya no deben valer nada.

—¿Para qué querrían algo así las comadrejas? —Potter se rio entre dientes— ¿piensan ampliar su patrimonio familiar, abrir una cuenta real en Gri...? ¡Hey!

Lo había silenciado dándole una patada por debajo de la mesa. Potter estrechó los ojos, él hizo lo mismo. El Slytherin cedió primero, con una exhalación brusca.

—Sólo digo que es extraño, ¿bien? Además, si no tenían pruebas contra ti porque no cargabas nada, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Snape —Rodó los ojos. Su padrino no necesitaba pruebas para considerarlo culpable; él sólo tenía que verlo para saber lo que había pasado—. ¿Y a ti por qué te castigaron?

Potter hizo una pausa en su escritura del medio metro de pergamino sobre por qué se debía mantener el orden y la paz en el colegio, y dejó que la vuelapluma hiciese el resto. Era probable que la profesora notase cuándo lo escribían ellos y cuándo la pluma mágica, pero a ambos les importaba poco a esas alturas, con las manos cansadas.

Abarcó su rostro con un gesto amplio. Tenía un moretón en el pómulo, que se alzaba hasta uno de los ojos, y el labio inferior roto, con un rastro de un hematoma a medio formar en la barbilla.

—Este no es mi nuevo estilo, ¿sabes? —Draco se rio, ignorando su tono fastidiado.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora?

—No es "qué hice ahora", no tengo tantos castigos —Replicó, cruzándose de brazos. Él elevó una ceja y lo observó vacilar, sólo un poco—. Bien, unos...cinco, seis, siete...diez al año. No es tanto.

Draco siguió con las cejas arqueadas y el otro resopló.

—Me peleé con unos Ravenclaw.

—¿Tú solo? —Asintió— ¿Crabbe y Goyle estaban en el comedor?

—En realidad, sí —Ambos se rieron por lo bajo. Potter se aclaró la garganta y calló tan rápido como se dio cuenta—. Pero tendrías que ver cómo quedaron esos tres...

—¿Eran tres contra uno?

—Tres estúpidos, ajá. Fue sólo suerte que me hicieran algo —Afirmó, con un gesto despectivo y un chasquido de lengua. Draco contenía una sonrisa.

—¿En serio?

Y Potter asentía con tanta solemnidad que _casi_ resultaba creíble, más que complacido en relatarle cómo envió a tres Ravenclaw lloriqueándole a Pomfrey, en lugar de continuar con el ensayo. McGonagall no estaría feliz cuando volviese a su oficina y los descubriese en lado opuestos de su escritorio, conversando y con su castigo olvidado.

(No, no lo estuvo, y se ganaron otro castigo en día de semana como consecuencia)

—_0—_

Cuando los dejó ir, Draco se distrajo acomodando la correa de su bolso sobre su hombro, y sólo entonces se le ocurrió soltar aquello que le daba vueltas en la cabeza desde hacia un rato.

—¿Por qué te peleaste con esos Ravenclaw?

Potter, que iba por delante en el pasillo, caminó despacio, de reversa, para verlo al responder.

—Eran unos idiotas, ¿no te quedó claro?

—Sí, pero-

Pronto sí le quedó claro lo que no encajaba en esa respuesta, cuando al doblar en la esquina, una niña que llevaba su uniforme todavía, pese a la hora, saltó desde uno de los banquillos para ponerse de pie y se apresuró a ir hacia el Slytherin.

—Oh- Harry- tu cara...—Titubeó al acercar sus manos—. ¿Quieres que te dé algo de miel y pepino, y le diga a los lilitors en el aire que te curen mientras duermes? Si se los pido de "por favor", creo que ellos...

Draco volvió a alzar las cejas. Potter le dedicó una mirada desagradable de advertencia y su expresión se suavizó al concentrarse en ella.

—Eso estaría bien, Luna, gracias. ¿Qué pasó con los chicos?

—Ellos se disculparon conmigo —Declaró, observándolo con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera. Luego arrugó un poco el entrecejo—. Pero yo creo que tendrían que haberse disculpado contigo, Harry. A mí no me hicieron nada, no- no sé por qué se portaron así, deben ser los nargles...

—Sí, seguro son esos. ¿Ya comiste? —El Slytherin la hizo darse la vuelta para que continuasen avanzando por el pasillo. Ella le contestó, y tras unos metros, miró por encima del hombro, como si acabase de caer en cuenta del Gryffindor que dejaban atrás.

Se despidió con un gesto que Draco devolvió, divertido.

—¿Quién es él? —Escuchó que le preguntaba a Potter.

La respuesta se demoraba unos segundos en llegar, y cuando lo hacía, estaban tan lejos que casi no podía escucharla.

—Otro idiota. Pero menos idiota que esos.

—_0—_

—...apuesto a que hicieron trampa esos- —Ron se calló en cuanto el niño-que-vivió le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Carraspeó—. Nosotros nos merecemos esa Copa, Draco.

—Si ellos se la ganaron —Respondió Hermione, con tanta suavidad que resultaba curioso que pudiesen oírla a través del bullicio del Gran Comedor—, ellos se la merecerán. No es como si alguien simplemente apuntase a la Casa que le gusta y diga "esta gana la Copa". No sería justo.

—Los Slytherin parecen contentos —Opinó Neville, sentado a su lado, en un susurro y apuntando hacia la otra mesa.

Desde que la decoración se había tornado verde en el comedor, tras el anuncio final del director, la Casa de las serpientes se había permitido un momento de libertad para celebrarlo con vítores y aplausos. En cierto punto de la mesa, Potter estaba de pie y pedía silencio con un gesto a los chicos que lo rodeaban, estudiantes de casi todos los años, para hablarles. Lo que fuese que les decía, no podía oírse desde la mesa de Gryffindor, pero levantaba una nueva ola de aplausos y exclamaciones.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Nosotros nos llevamos la Copa de Quidditch y ellos la de las Casas, eso no es fácil. Tienen derecho a celebrar un poco.

—Los chicos van a estar muy competitivos el año que viene —Oyó a Neville, ajeno a la plática que pronto inició Ron con Hermione y Ginny. Draco le restó importancia con un gesto.

—Habrá oportunidades. Mi padrino está ocupado, están preparando muchas cosas para el año que sigue —Le contó, inclinándose hacia un lado para hacerlo tan confidencial como era posible—. Será divertido.

Neville emitió un vago quejido.

—O habrá muchos problemas.

Él sonrió.

—Eso es parte de la diversión, Nev.

—Espero que no haya otra serpiente monstruosa. No me gustan las serpientes monstruosas.

—Salazar te tiene mucho aprecio...

Draco siguió riéndose durante un rato de la palidez en el rostro de su amigo y la mirada horrorizada que le dirigió, sin darse cuenta de que en el momento en que los Slytherin se tranquilizaban y se dedicaban a cenar, unos ojos verdes lo buscaba desde la otra mesa.

Al día siguiente, Draco Malfoy estaría de pie en el andén, despidiéndose de sus amigos, que subirían al expreso y regresarían a sus casas por vacaciones. Harry Potter, arrastrado por Pansy hacia el tren, tendría esa inevitable sensación de que la serpiente que habitaba en su pecho se alzaba y siseaba, exigiendo _algo_, y no quería prestar atención a lo que era.

* * *

**Y se termina este año uwu.**

**Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**1994**_

Neville llegó vía flu un jueves por la mañana.

Draco estaba metido en el laboratorio de Snape, practicando una receta que su padrino quería que aprendiese pronto, con Leonis echado, medio dormido, a los pies de su silla, cuando la chimenea tuvo un estallido verde, y el chico se precipitó dentro. Había conectado la red a La Madriguera y la casa de los Longbottom, para conversar por las brasas. No para que irrumpieran en la propiedad de Snape, sin previo aviso.

Sin embargo, las réplicas quedaron en el olvido, porque Neville estaba pálido, cubierto de sudor, y se sacudía con espasmos incontrolables.

—¿Qué...?

—Se la llevaron —Fue hacia él directamente, sin titubear. Se sujetó de sus hombros y lo zarandeó sin fuerza. Draco le agarró los brazos, cuando tuvo la impresión de que iba a desplomarse en cualquier instante. Los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, era obvio que tampoco estaba respirando bien—. Se- se la llevaron. Se la llevaron, se la llevaron...

Tuvieron que darle una poción calmante y enviarlo a dormir en la cama del piso oculto. Draco arrastró una silla junto a esta, se sentó, e intentó darle vueltas a sus palabras, sin imaginarse lo peor. Pero era lo único en que podía pensar, que tuviese sentido.

Cuando despertase, casi se caería de la cama al estirarse para sujetarle la muñeca, reteniéndolo para que no fuese a buscar a los profesores. Draco se agachó junto al colchón.

—Nev, si algo pasó, ellos-

Pero su amigo empezó a negar, apretando los labios para retener un sollozo. Draco se lamentó de que no fuese Regulus quien estaba ahí; él sabría qué hacer. Él _siempre_ sabía qué hacer.

Neville se veía como él lo hacía tras una pesadilla, y aquello lo hizo vacilar. Supuso que los profesores podían esperar, ya no haría diferencia.

Se levantó y se sentó a un lado de la cama, Neville se pegó más a la pared para abrirle espacio, levantando las cobijas a manera de invitación. Con un bufido se risa, Draco se recostó también.

—¿Qué me dieron? —Musitó, después de sorber un par de veces.

—Poción calmante —Lo miró de reojo, con una expresión de disculpa. Él meneó la cabeza.

—La necesitaba.

—Lo sé.

Permanecieron en silencio por un rato, el tiempo que le tomó al chico dejar de temblar y respirar profundo, a un ritmo regular.

—Ellos se la llevaron- a mi abuela. Los Mortífagos. Creo- creo que buscaban algo, algo que ella guardaba...

—¿Sabes qué? —Neville negó. Él lo pensó durante unos segundos más— ¿crees que pueda ser otro Horrocrux?

—No lo sé.

—Tendrían que haber confiado mucho en ella para darle dos. Y se suponía que los Longbottom eran fieles a la Orden...—Se calló cuando su compañero le frunció el ceño. Él se rio por lo bajo—. Sé que tú lo eres, Nev, hablo de tu abuela. Ella estuvo de nuestro lado antes, ¿por qué ya no?

—No lo sé —Repitió, arrugando más el entrecejo. Luego pareció recordar algo—. Pero encontré esto, ella- ella lo dejó en mi mesa, en el cuarto. Solía ponerme ahí notas sobre dónde estaba la comida, cuando salía, o me decía que limpiase mi cuarto. Me pareció muy extraño que sólo la haya dejado allí y después...después llegaron y los oí y-

Draco le cubrió la boca con una mano cuando estuvo a punto de empezar a alterarse. Inhaló y exhaló. Neville lo imitó. Lo dejó ir al estar seguro de que no se iba a poner a hiperventilar de pronto.

El chico deslizó las cobijas hacia abajo y se sentó, rebuscando en sus bolsillos, hasta dar con un trozo de pergamino quemado en las orillas. Por la precisión con que lo hicieron, se veía como si hubiese sido con magia. Se lo tendió.

_"Ariadna Zabini._

_No confíes en A. D._

_Faltan dos._

_La espada."_

La caligrafía era torcida, irregular. Debió ser escrito con prisas.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando ellos entraron a tu casa? —Preguntó a Neville, en voz baja.

—Buscaba a Trevor en el- ¡Trevor! —Hizo ademán de salir de la cama, y Draco tiró de él de regreso. Se retorció con un quejido— ¡Trevor sigue ahí! ¡Se escapó al patio y lo estaba buscando, entré para tomar un baño y decirle a mi abuela que no lo podía encontrar! Ella- ella usa un hechizo localizador y...oh, Merlín, dejé a Trevor.

—Podemos ir por Trevor después, Nev.

—¿Y si no hay _después_ para Trevor? —Inquirió, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera. Él pensó que era poco probable que a los Mortífagos les interesase el sapo de un estudiante, mas decidió que no era un detalle que compartir con su compañero en ese instante.

—Lo habrá, tranquilo —Aguardó un momento, a que Neville volviese a respirar profundo y asintiese. Le enseñó la nota en el pergamino—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué es esto?

Neville vaciló, frunció el ceño.

—Sé- sé que "A. D." es Dumbledore, era su firma en algunos documentos a mis padres...hace mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué no confiaríamos en él?

—No lo sé —Fue su turno de contestar.

—_0—_

—¿Será posible que la espada de Gryffindor sea un Horrocrux?

Por un momento que pudo haberse convertido en eterno, la sugerencia del niño-que-vivió quedó pendiendo en el tenso aire. Fue la profesora A, sentada en el borde de la mesa, quien contestó.

—Tendría sentido que la hubiese buscado, le falta una reliquia de Gryffindor. Pero es muy poco probable, dragón.

—¿Por qué? —Insistió él, en un susurro. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a la idea, desde que leyó la nota dejada por la señora Longbottom.

—Porque la espada ha estado por años en la oficina del viejo —Contestó su padrino, más concentrado en analizar el trozo de pergamino que le entregó, que en observarlo— y Quién-Tú-Sabes le teme.

—Pero sigue faltando una reliquia de Gryffindor. La copa, la diadema, el guardapelo...buscar una reliquia de Godric podría ser nuestra mejor pista.

—No te preocupes por eso justo ahora —Lo tranquilizó la bruja, bajándose de un salto del escritorio. Al inclinarse hacia él, le repasó la línea de la mejilla con una caricia cuidadosa—, el director y yo estamos trabajando en formas de hallar los Horrocruxes restantes. Creemos haber encontrado una señal del paradero de la copa de Helga Hufflepuff.

Draco se puso alerta enseguida.

—¿Dónde?

La profesora frunció la nariz, de un modo que le habría resultado divertido, en otras circunstancias.

—Gringotts.

—¿Qué?

Cuando pareció que iba a contestarle, un ladrido hizo que los tres se girasen hacia la puerta del laboratorio. Leonis entró corriendo y la puerta se cerró detrás de él, por sí sola. Atravesó la mitad de la sala en su forma animaga y se convirtió, mientras se movía, por lo que el mago estaba de vuelta cuando presionó las palmas en los bordes del escritorio del maestro y les dio un asentimiento; respiraba agitado.

—La Orden ya volvió de la casa de los Longbottom —Avisó, entrecortado por la falta de aliento. Miró directo a Draco—. Señales de pelea, rastros de magia oscura y maldiciones. Si ella fue su aliada en algún momento, no lo tomaron muy en cuenta al llevársela, o los traicionó también. Vi cómo quedó todo y no creo que una petición amable de acompañarlos hubiese hecho eso. Encontramos unos cofres extraños, enviados al _Departamento de Misterios_ por análisis, y al sapo.

Podría haber sonreído al oír lo último, si su cabeza no fuese un hervidero de ideas. Regulus, en cambio, sí sonrió al pasarle un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

—Necesitaremos hablar con Longbottom para aclarar algunos puntos acerca de la intromisión a su casa y...

—No.

Pudo sentir, más de lo que vio, la rigidez que se apoderaba de Regulus cuando lo escuchó negarse. La profesora A pasó la mirada de él a Snape, que estrechó los ojos en su dirección, reprendiéndolo en silencio por interrumpirlo así.

—Dije —Su padrino volvió a empezar, despacio, en un siseo— que tendremos que hablar con Long...

—Y yo dije no —Con cuidado, se zafó del agarre de Regulus, y caminó hacia la puerta, como si interponerse en la salida pudiese serle útil, si su padrino decidía usar magia contra él—. Ha sido un día malo para él, Severus. Está cansado, está asustado, estuvo en una casa llena de Mortífagos, vio cómo se llevaban a su abuela y sólo pensó en venir hacia acá y dejar su chimenea arruinada allí, por Merlín. Déjalo descansar, al menos hoy.

—Para mañana, algunos detalles que podrían estar frescos en su mente, se habrán desvanecido, Draco.

Él extendió los brazos a los lados, formando una barrera humana. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Te lo estoy pidiendo: no. Y si todavía piensas hacerlo, no voy a dejarte entrar al piso de abajo para que lo alteres más. Sabes que Dumbledore encantó la sala para que me obedezca, si es necesario.

—Draco...

—Te lo estoy pidiendo, padrino.

—El cachorro tiene un buen punto —Snape le dirigió tal mirada a Regulus, que le hizo sentir lástima por el pobre Leonis y el destino que le esperaba más tarde. Él se retrajo sólo un poco, pero no se dejó amedrentar—. Deja que el chico descanse, puede pensar con la cabeza fría mañana. Ahora estará muy alterado, ¿no has visto cómo es de nervioso? No podrá recordar nada que sea importante.

—Siempre pueden poner sus memorias en un Pensadero y revisarlas ustedes mismos, si aún les quedan preguntas después de hablar con él —Ofreció Draco, a último momento.

—Es una buena estrategia —Comentó la profesora A, con suavidad, acercándose al maestro.

Eran tres contra uno. Snape les dedicó miradas enojadas a cada uno y terminó por resoplar.

—Bien. De todos modos, hay que hablar con el viejo acerca de dónde se va a...

—Aquí, por supuesto —La puerta se abrió sin hacer ruido y Dumbledore se paró bajo el umbral, con las manos unidas frente a sí y su habitual expresión de calma imperturbable—. El chico Longbottom se quedará aquí, con nosotros. No hay sitio más seguro para él.

Draco saltó, dándose la vuelta para encararlo.

—Puedo decirle a los elfos que agreguen una cama a mi cuarto, sólo por ahora —El director asintió al oírlo.

—Eso sería muy amable de tu parte, Draco. Es mejor que tu amigo no esté solo estos días, ¿de acuerdo? —Él también asintió.

—Ya mismo les digo —Y aprovechándose del permiso del director, se deslizó por uno de sus costados y salió. Regulus, de regreso a la forma animaga, lo siguió.

Salvados por Dumbledore. Al menos, de forma temporal.

Estaba seguro de que su padrino estaría enojado con ambos y se los haría saber más tarde, pero era un riesgo que aceptaron al meterse en su camino.

—Gracias por el apoyo —Murmuró al can, rascándole detrás de las orejas. Sabía que a él, más que a nadie, le costaba rehusarse a Snape.

Leonis le contestó con un ladrido, que interpretó como su manera de restarle importancia, y los dos utilizaron el pasaje para bajar hacia el piso oculto del castillo. Nada más llegar al final de las escaleras, el perro echó a correr hacia la cama, se subió de un salto, y se abalanzó sobre Neville, lamiéndole el rostro de ese modo en que hacía con él cuando tenía una pesadilla.

Neville se rio y lo rodeó con un brazo, observándolo por encima de la cabeza del can. Todavía tenía los ojos y la nariz un poco hinchados y enrojecidos.

Draco dio un vistazo alrededor, se fijó en su escoba, y sonrió al aproximarse a su cama con una nueva idea.

—Tenemos que salir, los elfos van a acomodar el cuarto para que tengas una cama aquí abajo, hasta que empiecen las clases. Es mejor que usar el dormitorio grande de la torre —Neville asintió, echando hacia un lado al can, para deslizarse fuera de la cama—. También encontraron a Trevor.

La noticia iluminó su rostro.

—¡¿En serio?! —Draco asintió, tomó su escoba, y tiró de él, antes de que hubiese tenido más tiempo para reaccionar. Leonis los siguió—. ¿Draco? ¿Qué vas a...?

—Vamos a jugar Quidditch —Decidió por los dos, sin mirarlo. Era el plan perfecto; lo haría salir de ahí, lo distraería, lo obligaría a concentrarse en un asunto diferente a lo sucedido. Podrían sacar otra escoba del armario de indumentaria y pedir prestadas unas Quaffles al colegio.

—Pero sabes que no soy bue-

—¡Vamos!

Hizo caso omiso de sus respuestas y lo arrastró hacia arriba, la escoba en su otra mano. Leonis dio varios ladridos entusiastas ante la perspectiva de un juego que presenciar.

—_0—_

—¿Crees que debería decirle a Sirius que vayamos al partido de la final, o que vayamos a todos los de la semana y ya?

—¿Te gustan los chicos, Harry?

En un cuarto en Godric's Hollow, dos adolescentes hablaron al mismo tiempo de temas que no tenían relación entre sí. Harry Potter, que estaba sentado en el suelo alfombrado, con la espalda apoyada contra un costado de su cama, levantó la mirada hacia su mejor amiga.

Pansy se había cansado de verlo limpiar sus dos escobas casi idénticas con un pañuelo y cera, y se recostó boca abajo en su cama, con las rodillas flexionadas y las piernas balanceándose en alto. Tenía una edición de _Corazón de Bruja_ entre las manos y no lo observó al hablar.

—¿La final o todos? —Insistió Harry, fingiendo no haberla escuchado. Ella emitió un "hm" y frunció los labios.

—Si puedes ir a todos, ve —Se encogió de hombros. Él asintió y regresó a su tarea, al menos, durante el instante que le tomó volver a hablar:—. ¿Chicos o chicas, Harry?

Con un dramático suspiro, dejó la segunda escoba a un lado, y se dio la vuelta, flexionando un brazo sobre el colchón y recargando la cabeza contra este.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Entonces Pansy sí lo vio. Lucía curiosa y le enseñó una sonrisa afectuosa y divertida.

—Bueno, ya sabes, me refiero a si tendrías un novio o una novia —Harry comenzó a arrugar la nariz de inmediato, arrancándole una carcajada—. Tómatelo en serio, he pensado en esto todo el verano.

—¿Por qué te pasas el verano pensando en si saldré con un chico o una chica? —Inquirió él, frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso es obvio —Canturreó, sentándose con cuidado. La revista quedó sobre su regazo, y ella, más alta que él por una distancia considerable, gracias a la diferencia del colchón—. Mira, vamos a ponerlo así: ¿te molestaría besar a Nott?

Harry intentó, _en serio intentó, _considerarlo, pero la sola perspectiva le daba ganas de echarse a reír. Eso jamás pasaría.

—No sé si me molestaría, pero no pienso hacerlo. Es...Nott —Dejó la palabra en el aire, como la única explicación posible. Ella pareció aceptarla, porque asintió.

—¿Y a mí? ¿Me besarías a mí?

Buscó sus ojos verdes para contestar, sin titubeos.

—No, lo sabes. Ya hemos hablado de esto, Pans.

—Lo sé —Ella no dejó de observarlo con cariño, luego de chasquear la lengua. Lo señaló de forma acusatoria—. Voy a tener un novio más guapo que tú y lamentarás el día en que me dijiste que yo no te gustaba, Harry James Potter.

Él se rio. Pansy también lo hizo, de vuelta a su posición anterior, donde quedaban más cerca.

—Bien, sé que a ti no te importa mucho este tema del romance...

—No me importa nada —Le corrigió, en un murmullo.

—...pero es algo en que tendrías que pensar un poco, para tener estos puntos claros contigo mismo.

Harry arqueó las cejas.

—¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?

—Aquí —Agitó el tomo de su revista— hay un artículo sobre chicos a los que les gustan otros chicos y chicas a las que les gustan otras chicas.

—¿Qué haces leyendo sobre homosexuales en una revista mágica?

—¿Así le dicen los muggles? —Él asintió y su amiga se tomó un instante para lucir impresionada porque tuviesen su propio término. Siempre lo hacía cuando descubría que los muggles conocían muchas cosas que ellos también—. Bueno, a los magos no nos interesa tanto si es un chico o una chica y todo lo demás. Pero, según esto, hay un gran número de magos y brujas que son...¿cómo dijiste? —Harry se lo repitió y ella asintió—. Sí, eso. Entonces-

—¿Cuál es tu punto, Pans?

Su amiga formó un pequeño puchero por la interrupción.

—Creo que tú podrías serlo. No- no, escucha, de verdad. Y soy tu mejor amiga, y aquí dice, que a veces eso causa conflictos en el mago o bruja joven, y lo he investigado, y no quiero que tú la pases mal si lo eres, porque-

—¿Crees que me gustan los chicos, porque te dije que no me gustas tú?

—¡Es la única explicación lógica! —Ella saltó, arrancándole una carcajada—. ¡Mírame! Tengo buenas notas, me aprendí las jugadas de Quidditch de tanto oírte hablar de eso con Crabbe y Goyle, mi cabello es perfecto, mis ojos son preciosos, no soy celosa, tengo voz suave, no me importaría que mi novio pase mucho tiempo con sus amigos, Merlín sabe que un chico cerca todo el día se hace irritante, y además, ni siquiera necesito ponerme relleno en el sostén, sino que...

Cuando se cansó de oírlo reír, le arrojó una almohada a la cabeza. Para ese momento, Harry estaba rojo, sin respiración, y perdió el equilibrio por el proyectil acolchado, lo que lo hizo caer hacia un lado sobre el suelo. Pansy, sonrojada y ceñuda, volvió a hacer pucheros.

—Estoy intentando tener una conversación contigo...

—Pans- —Harry se obligó a tomar una profunda bocanada, a medida que se enderezaba, para recuperar el habla. Se inclinó hacia ella—. Eres insoportable, pero eres mi mejor amiga. No me gustas ahora y no creo que-

—¡No me refería a eso! —Ella chilló, cubriéndose el rostro y dejando caer la cabeza contra el colchón. Ya que permaneció un momento así, Harry se sintió ligeramente culpable y le acarició la cabeza con palmaditas, no muy seguro de si estaba bien hacerlo. Pansy volvió a alzarse, más tranquila—. Estoy superando este..._asunto_, ¿de acuerdo? Eres mi amigo, bien, en serio. Estoy bien con eso. Por favor, deja que te explique mi verdadero punto.

No supo negarse por la manera suave en que lo pedía, así que asintió y aguardó a que buscase las palabras correctas para expresarse.

—No intento encontrar una razón realmente, ni decirte qué te debe gustar y qué no, ni que yo sé más que tú sobre el tema. Lo único que quiero decir es- es que Theo y yo creemos haber notado algo —Lo silenció con un gesto, cuando hizo ademán de replicar—. Pero no pensamos que sea importante, en lo que se refiere a ti...como persona —Lo abarcó con un gesto—, ¿me explico?

—No —Negó. Ella soltó un bufido muy poco digno y lo sujetó de los hombros, para zarandearlo.

—¡Te estoy intentando decir que te apoyo, Harry! Que puedes hablar conmigo si te gusta alguien, quien sea, y yo no te juzgaré, porque en verdad quien te guste no cambia nada sobre ti y todavía serás mi mejor amigo. Y no quiero que te sientas mal pensando que tienes que ocultarnos algo.

Él parpadeó, arrugó el entrecejo, y luego de boquear unos segundos, llevó sus manos a las de Pansy, que estaban sobre sus hombros todavía, y les dio un ligero apretón.

—Pues gracias, Pans, pero no escondo nada, en serio. Si estuviese interesado en alguien, serías la primera en saberlo.

La chica debió decidir que era suficiente para ella, porque asintió, se reacomodó y empezó otra de sus pláticas sin pausa acerca de unos artículos diferentes de la misma edición.

Ni ella le diría sobre sus sospechas de los últimos meses, ni Harry le contaría que, al finalizar la conversación, había un solo nombre que ocupaba su cabeza.

* * *

**Me encanta este capítulo, es como una dedicación absoluta a las friendship, djdjdj. Como se viene un momento bonito entre los chicos, voy a subir otros dos, que también son cortos, para llegar ahí ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**El comienzo del final **_

La noche en que Harry Potter se quedó en una tienda de campaña mágica en un área delimitada de Gran Bretaña, después de presenciar el mundial, Draco Malfoy jugó ajedrez con Neville hasta que les dio sueño, en el piso oculto del castillo. Un par de sucesos tuvieron lugar después de eso.

En el mundial, se dibujó una marca tenebrosa sobre las tiendas y un grupo de magos encapuchados y con máscaras blancas desfiló a través de la parcela que separaba las tiendas. La historia de la reunión Mortífaga en medio de un torneo a escala global mágico sería noticia al día siguiente, igual que lo serían las fotografías de James Potter y Sirius Black acompañando a los pocos Aurores que estaban presentes desde el inicio, con sus familias por los juegos, y mantuvieron un mínimo de orden y nada de heridos. No se halló un responsable.

Mientras tanto, Draco, que ya se había acostado, tras un rato enfurruñado acerca de cómo podría haber ido al Mundial de Quidditch con los Weasley, si el Departamento de Arthur no hubiese decidido dar ese premio a alguien que se lo merecía menos que él, tenía una de esas pesadillas que lo atacaron a lo largo del verano y no podía recordar al abrir los ojos. Ni los rayos verdes, ni las voces suplicantes, ni el siseo de la serpiente. No quedaba nada dentro de su cabeza a lo que pudiese encontrarle utilidad, sólo esa sensación de agitación cuando se despertaba de pronto, el sudor frío y débiles espasmos, que no se calmarían hasta que hubiese pasado un rato rodeando con los brazos a Leonis.

Como acostumbraba desde una época lejana de su niñez, se arrastraría fuera de la cama, con máximo cuidado para no despertar a su nuevo compañero, que dormía con Trevor presionado contra una de sus mejillas, y caminaría de puntillas hacia las escaleras que daban a las mazmorras. No podía entender cómo disfrutaba de la cercanía con ese horrendo sapo, pero tampoco era asunto suyo decidir qué mascotas tenían otros estudiantes; sólo había que mirar a Leonis para recordar que no podían ser más raros que un animago fugitivo, acusado años atrás de asesinato a sus mejores amigos.

Pasaron de largo por el dormitorio del profesor Snape y llegaron al primer piso. Leonis iba por delante de él, dándole vistazos cada poco tiempo y agitando la cola de forma perpetua.

Alcanzaron las cocinas y se asomaron, en busca de los elfos que siempre sacaban un bocadillo nocturno de improviso cuando los veían llegar. Y lo hubiesen hecho, de no ser por el mago que parecía habérseles adelantado y estaba ocupando uno de los banquillos, en torno a la mesa en que ellos solían servirse cuando pasaban por ahí.

A Dumbledore le tomó sólo un instante percatarse de su presencia. Lo observó, hizo un gesto para que se acercase, y pidió una taza de chocolate extra y galletas para él a los elfos complacientes.

Draco se acercó y se sentó a un lado, recibiendo con un agradecimiento lo que le llevaban los elfos. Con Leonis moviéndose alrededor de sus pies y echándose en el suelo bajo el asiento, de pronto, le parecía un poco absurdo haber estado asustado sin motivo aparente.

Si hubiese recordado su sueño, tal vez, se habría dado cuenta de que sí tenía un par de buenas razones.

—¿Otra vez Narcissa? —Inquirió con suavidad el director. Él le dio una mirada larga, a la vez que masticaba y tragaba una de las galletas. Negó.

Años atrás, Dumbledore le había explicado que la pesadilla que tenía del llanto de mujer, las palabras cariñosas y los besos, el rayo verde de la maldición y las risas, eran producto de un shock mágico. Sobreexposición a magia oscura y un evento traumático, muy joven. En otras palabras, una memoria exacta de su versión de un año, de cuando Voldemort los alcanzó a él y a su madre, ella le rasgó el rostro y parte del cuerpo, y formó un escudo para él, segundos antes de ser asesinada, que seguía repitiéndose una y otra, y otra vez, porque quedó grabado en su subconsciente, su magia, en su cuerpo, en todo él.

—¿Algo nuevo?

Draco lo sopesó unos instantes. Sacudió la cabeza. Por lo que él sabía, no había nada nuevo.

—¿Pesadillas, Albus? —Balanceó la taza de chocolate, sonriendo un poco por la mirada divertida que el anciano le daba en respuesta, a causa de que hubiese volteado el pequeño interrogatorio. Eso también lo había aprendido de él, aunque tenía la teoría de que no formaba parte de lo que a Dumbledore le hubiese gustado enseñarle.

Un largo suspiro llegó antes que las palabras.

—Algo así.

—¿Sabe qué me ayuda a mí cuando tengo una pesadilla fea? —Draco se inclinó hacia adelante. Tras un segundo, el director lo imitó—. Abrazar a Leonis.

—Seguro que ayuda, pero lo dejaré como un método que sólo tú usas. No queremos desgastar al pobre Regulus, ¿cierto? —Él negó, riéndose.

Pasaron otro rato en silencio, apenas interrumpido por una de esas anécdotas extrañas que tenía el profesor de sus años de estudio; esa vez, una en la que decía haber hecho una galleta gigante con los elfos y un estudiante del que no mencionaba jamás su nombre. Cuando Draco terminó, devolvió el plato y la taza a los elfos, y se bajó del banquillo de un salto. Había atravesado la cocina, seguido por Leonis, cuando lo escuchó preguntar:

—¿Cómo está el señor Longbottom, Draco?

Se detuvo bajo el umbral de la puerta y lo pensó un momento. Neville había pasado de la fase del pánico a un estado de ligero nerviosismo permanente, en el que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. Había contestado a las preguntas de los otros maestros y narrado los hechos, más de una vez, a los miembros de la Orden, hasta que Draco volvió a meterse en medio y les recordó que acababa de pasar por una situación desagradable y necesitaba estar tranquilo.

No fue diferente del Neville de siempre cuando casi se cae de la escoba jugando Quidditch, ni haciendo pucheros frente a sus piezas de ajedrez en el cuarto. También había caído rendido nada más cerrar los ojos.

—Creo que estará mejor cuando sepa algo de su abuela —Mencionó, despacio. A pesar de las insinuaciones al respecto hacia Snape y la profesora A, ninguno tenía información, o simplemente no querían contarle. O no podían.

Dumbledore guardó silencio un momento, recorriendo la cocina con esa mirada extraña y calculadora que ponía de vez en cuando.

—Lo que puedo decirle, temo que no lo hará sentir mejor, Draco.

—¿Y es preferible que no sepa nada? —Arqueó las cejas. El director meneó la cabeza.

—No, por supuesto que no. Todo a su debido tiempo, deja...que encuentre una forma de contarle, cuidadosamente, para no dañarlo.

Tuvo un desagradable pensamiento sobre lo que iba a decirle y tragó en seco, el peso helado instalándose en su estómago sólo lo empeoraba.

Habló sin pensar en realidad.

—¿Sabe por qué alguien como la señora Longbottom se pondría del lado de Voldemort? Quiero decir...incluso cuando enviaron a Bellatrix Lestrange a asesinar a Alice y Frank Longbottom, y Neville...

—El joven Longbottom estaba en casa de su abuela esa noche —Dumbledore asintió. No lo miraba, pero tampoco parecía interesado en lo que le quedaba del bocadillo nocturno—, era una medida de precaución.

_Precaución_, repitió dentro de su cabeza. _Precaución_. Una medida de precaución.

Frunció el ceño.

—La precaución se toma cuando _sabes_ que algo puede ocurrir.

Dumbledore asintió. Y él _entendió_.

—¿Usted _sabía_ que estaban buscando a sus padres?

—Alice y Frank estaban trabajando en recuperar algo, un objeto, importante para Voldemort y sus Mortífagos. Sólo hasta hace poco, fue que me di cuenta de que hablaban del diario del joven Tom Riddle, y que nunca dejó de estar en posesión de la familia Longbottom —Indicó, en voz baja. Pero Draco sintió que la sangre le hervía, porque esa no era una respuesta, y si creía que se conformaría, estaba equivocado.

—¿Sabía que iban a estar allí esa noche? ¿Que los iban a matar?

Él no contestó. Draco ahogó un quejido y se echó el cabello hacia atrás, cambiando su peso de pie al otro.

—Dígame que no los mandó usted a buscarlo —Pidió, en un murmullo—, dígame que les advirtió al menos, y no sólo les dijo que llevasen a Neville con su abuela.

Cuando transcurrió un momento y el director se limitó a observarlo, Draco apretó la mandíbula, sacudió la cabeza, y salió de ahí, sin prestar atención a las pisadas de cuatro patas detrás de él en todo el trayecto.

_No confíes en A. D._

_No confíes en Albus Dumbledore._

_¿Por qué no confiaríamos en Dumbledore? _Había preguntado Neville.

Draco frenó a punto de llegar a las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras. Se dio la vuelta y encaró a Leonis, con los puños cerrados a los costados, tan fuerte que los nudillos se le tornaban blancos.

—¿Tú también lo sabías? —Espetó, entre dientes.

_Dime que no, _suplicó por dentro. _Dime que no._

Cuando la forma animaga le dio paso al mago que conocía de toda su vida, sentado en el suelo, mirándolo desde abajo con una expresión de disculpa, sólo pudo dejar caer los hombros.

—¿Qué sabías? —Musitó, dándole una última oportunidad.

—Sabía que buscaban un Horrocrux —Puntualizó Regulus, despacio, medido—, y sabía que se pondrían en peligro, como cualquier otro miembro de la Orden. Nunca se me ocurrió que...que Dumbledore los hubiese mandado, o que supiese que sería esa noche. Pensé que era una casualidad que Neville no hubiese estado ahí.

Volvió a restregarse la cara.

—¿Por qué no los detuvieron? Si tú sabías, Severus, Ariadna..._alguien_. Alguien les hubiese dicho que parasen. Alguien los hubiese ayudado- los hubiese cuidado.

—Rodeábamos la Mansión, Draco, dividíamos nuestro tiempo entre la Orden, los Mortífagos y...—Regulus calló por un instante, negó—. Tú fuiste nuestra prioridad.

—¿Y tenían que dejarlos morir?

Draco se había dado la vuelta cuando Regulus se puso de pie. Estaba por bajar hacia las mazmorras y empezó a retorcerse en el agarre que se cerró sobre él, deteniéndolo. Lanzó golpes sin fuerza al aire, quejándose por lo bajo.

—¡Déjame! ¡Deja…! ¡Suelta, suéltame, Leonis! —Dio patadas a la nada, sacudiéndose. Regulus lo levantó unos centímetros, lo hizo darse la vuelta y lo regresó al primer piso, lejos de las escaleras, para detenerlo. Draco se soltó, se cruzó de brazos y le frunció el ceño, dándole, sin saberlo, una mirada que en su tiempo sólo le habría dedicado Lucius Malfoy—. Te odio.

—No es cierto.

—Te odio muchísimo.

—Sólo te estás sintiendo mal —Regulus no dejó de hablarle con suavidad, ofreciéndole los brazos, ya a un paso de distancia—. Así funcionan las guerras, Draco. Nunca me gustó y no espero que a ti sí, pero cuando...cuando estás ahí, tienes tus prioridades claras. Te íbamos a cuidar a ti, porque eres tú; Severus y yo supimos que te cuidaríamos, pasase lo que pasase, y serías nuestra prioridad. Pero ellos te iban a cuidar por lo que representas, por lo que sabíamos que harías, y tú también fuiste su prioridad por eso. No significa que hayas tenido la culpa de nada.

Draco apretó los labios y recargó sólo la frente contra el pecho del mago, quedándose así. Regulus le acarició la cabeza.

—Lamento todos los días no haber salvado a muchas personas, si te sirve de consuelo. Aunque nunca fui cercano a ellos, no quise dejar morir a nadie, primito —Regulus le pellizcó la mejilla, sacándole una sonrisa fugaz y débil.

—¿Crees que ella lo supiese? —Cuando escuchó un sonido vago, inquisitivo, se explicó mejor:—. La abuela de Neville. ¿Crees que supo, que ellos le dijeron tal vez, que estaban buscando algo así por orden de Dumbledore? Entonces...

Ella habría estado molesta cuando los mataron. Y lo habría culpado.

—Draco —Fue su turno de emitir un sonido débil para hacerle saber que lo escuchaba. Se puso rígido cuando sintió que le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo y murmuraba un encantamiento; la barrera que los envolvió era transparente, apenas perceptible porque, dentro, el aire se hacía un poco más denso. Regulus dio un paso hacia atrás, sujetándolo—. Escucha bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Quería preguntar a qué se debía el hechizo escudo anti-sonido y desilusionador, pero sus ojos le advertían que se guardase esas dudas. Asintió.

—Donde las paredes te puedan oír, no cuestiones —Le dio un ligero apretón en los hombros—, por tu bien.

Él arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Regulus meneó la cabeza.

—Tú y yo hablaremos después, ¿bien? Te lo prometo. _Después_.

—¿Cuándo es después? —Insistió Draco, al ver que hacía ademán de retirar el hechizo. Él pareció lamentar haberlo dicho.

—Después es después —Se rio sin ganas—. Por favor, tenme paciencia. Sabes que te diría ya, si pensase que lo necesitas.

Draco asintió. A punto de quitar el hechizo, lo retuvo tirando de sus muñecas.

—¿Es malo? —Regulus parpadeó— ¿Es- _esa_ persona es mala?

El hombre le enseñó una leve sonrisa y le peinó el cabello hacia atrás, cuidadoso, su tacto apenas perceptible.

—¿Qué te dije sobre eso, Draco?

—No se puede ser sólo malo, ni sólo bueno —Repitió. Él asintió, le pidió silencio con un gesto y bajó los escudos.

Luego le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros y emprendió el camino hacia las mazmorras.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a molestar a Severus? —Ofreció, más animado de pronto—. Entremos a su cuarto y tirémonos encima de él mientras aún está dormido.

—Se enojará...

—Él vive enojado. Es parte de su encanto.

El resultado fue un irritado Snape que arrojaba maldiciones punzantes a un animago que corría y ladraba por uno de los dormitorios de maestros, y un Draco que se reía por lo bajo, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

Cuando volviese al piso oculto, sin embargo, se acercaría a la cama instalada días atrás, y se subiría para zarandear al otro chico hasta despertarlo. Neville balbuceó y se removió, ojos adormilados parpadearon en su dirección.

—¿Hm? ¿Draco? ¿Qué...?

—Arriba, ven conmigo —Lo instó, sacudiéndolo más fuerte.

—¿A dónde...? ¿Qué hora es?

—Más de medianoche, vamos, vamos.

—Pero...¿para qué? —Neville tomó asiento, tallándose los ojos y se zafó de su agarre sin utilizar fuerza.

—Quiero jugar Quidditch, uno a uno, anda.

Su compañero de Gryffindor parpadeó.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora? —Draco asintió— ¿por qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Me dieron ganas de jugar contigo, muévete —Y se levantó para buscar capas con amuletos de calor, las escobas y guantes. Neville lo miraba desde la cama con incredulidad.

—¿Es en serio?

—_Muy_ en serio.

Neville se lanzó sobre la cama de nuevo, enterrando la cara en la almohada. Se quejaría, ahogando la risa, cuando Leonis y Draco se arrojaron encima de él.

—_0—_

—¿...por qué sigues hablando con ella?

—Es agradable y divertida —Puntualizó Harry, sin darle importancia a la manera en que Pansy fruncía la nariz, sus ojos fijos en la pequeña Ravenclaw, que tarareaba desde el asiento al otro lado del compartimiento.

—Yo soy agradable y divertida —Replicó, elevando el mentón—, ¿para qué necesitas otra amiga? Me tienes a mí.

Él rodó los ojos. Pansy estaba pegada a uno de sus costados y enganchada a su brazo, manteniéndolo incluso más cerca de la ventana de lo que ya estaba cuando se sentó. Crabbe y Goyle ocupaban los asientos junto a ella. El único de los Sly que se acercó (más o menos) a Luna Lovegood, estaba en el lado opuesto del mismo asiento, más concentrado en un libro que en ella, y siento tan _Nott_ como de costumbre.

—Puedo irme, si molesto...

—No —Aclaró Harry. No quedaban más que unos minutos para alcanzar la estación y llegar al colegio—, tienen que convivir un poco con los de otras Casas, ¿saben?

—Ah, sí, ¿como lo haces tú? —Pansy se cruzó de brazos; volvía a hacer pucheros— ¿con quién hablas de otra Casa, además de...ella? —Apuntó hacia Luna, con un gesto despectivo.

—Bueno, pues...—Lo sopesó un momento, encogiéndose de hombros—. Hablo con Susan Bones y Terry Boot en el club de duelo. Y Malfoy.

—¡Ahora también te vas a unir al séquito del cara-rajada! —Chilló. Harry pedía paciencia a un ente invisible y mágico en su interior.

—No, no me estoy uniendo a nada.

Su mejor amiga se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya no habrá reuniones de los Caballeros de Walpurgis. Todos son unos traidores.

Sólo cuando estuvieron a punto de detenerse y Pansy salió, en dirección a los baños, con la ropa que se pondría para ingresar al colegio, Harry se inclinó hacia adelante.

—¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar con Pans?

Nott se encogió de hombros.

—Es una chica. Todas las chicas son raras, Harry.

—¿Tanto así? —Él repitió el gesto y Harry dio un vistazo a los otros dos, aunque sabía bien que si Theo no tenía una respuesta para él, tampoco ellos la tendrían. No podía preguntarle a nadie más, porque Pansy era la única chica del grupo, así que terminó por restarle importancia, al menos, hasta que fue Luna quien mencionó ese punto.

—Está celosa.

Cuatro adolescentes la observaron, confundidos. Ella se rio por lo bajo, balanceando las piernas adelante y atrás desde su asiento.

—Sólo piensa que alguien podría quitarle su lugar —Luna se encogió de hombros—, ¿le han dicho últimamente lo importante que es para ustedes?

Hubo varias frentes arrugadas y respuestas vagas.

Cuando Pansy regresó, siguió enfurruñada y se limitó a leer otra de sus revistas. Él pensó que quizás sólo le hacía falta alguien para hablar. Una chica, por supuesto. ¿Entre ellas se entenderían?

El expreso se detuvo y esperaron unos minutos a que los estudiantes más apresurados bajasen. De la forma más disimulada que podía, Harry daba ojeadas hacia el pasillo, buscando. Había elegido uno de los primeros compartimientos con la esperanza de verlo pasar, pero le resultaba poco probable, ¿a dónde se quedaría por las vacaciones?

Desde la charla extraña con Pansy en su cuarto, sentía que se volvería loco. No de la buena manera.

La serpiente estaba inquieta, expectante, siseante. Harry no sabía cómo se suponía que podría mantenerle tranquila.

Salieron en una hilera, dejándole los baúles a los elfos. Intentaba seguir una conversación de Luna acerca de unas criaturas que flotaban en el aire y hacían quién sabe qué, de verdad lo intentaba; si ella no hubiese estado deambulando sola por el corredor del expreso, no estarían en esa situación.

Se detuvo cuando escuchó un quejido por delante de ellos y las voces de Crabbe y Goyle dando una de sus absurdas amenazas de fuerza bruta. Harry tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para mirar por encima de sus hombros a la cabeza pelirroja que estaba más allá. Bufó.

—Déjenlo, no vale la pena. Quiero llegar rápido y que tengamos un carruaje para nosotros solos —Al oírlo, los dos mastodontes de Slytherin se pusieron en movimiento de nuevo. Estaban por pasarle por un lado, cuando el idiota de la Comadreja tuvo que abrir la boca, porque, en la opinión de Harry, no tenía nada dentro de la cabeza.

—Potter se cree gran cosa porque le hicieron una entrevista para _El Profeta _—Resopló—. Sí, todos lo vimos, no te creas. Cómo se nota que te querías llevar el crédito por lo que los Aurores y tu familia hicieron.

Era cierto que Skeeter le había hecho —contra su voluntad— una entrevista donde preguntaba acerca de James y Sirius. También lo era que intentó que contase su versión, acerca de cómo Lily y él salieron del campamento por otra ruta, llevándose por una vía de escape improvisada a todo aquel que encontraron por delante.

Estaba seguro de no haber dicho ni una vez que fue cosa suya, pero por supuesto que a Skeeter se le conocía por tener la mala costumbre de cambiar las palabras que uno pronunciaba en su presencia.

Decidió ignorarlo y continuó su camino, al menos uno o dos pasos lejos de donde estaba. Luego un agarre firme se cerró en el cuello de su túnica y lo jaló hacia atrás. Harry saltó a la defensiva y cerró las manos sobre su ropa también.

—¿Qué problema tienes conmigo, Weasley? —Sonrió, presuntuoso— ¿quieres los detalles de cómo es que tus padres puedan pagarte un asiento en un mísero juego de Quidditch, o cómo es estar en el mismo lugar que los Mortífagos sin mojar los pantalones? Sé que ambas son cosas con las que sólo sueñas, claro.

—¡Tú...!

Harry Potter empezó el año con una detención. Cuando le preguntasen al respecto, él afirmaría que todo era a causa de la preferencia de McGonagall por los Gryffindor.

En parte, puede que sí.

(Si uno no tomaba en cuenta la maldición de picazón y el ojo morado de Weasley, él era completamente inocente)


	31. Chapter 31

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**Revelaciones **_

Harry no tardó en darse cuenta. No podía decir que fuese la persona más atenta de todo Hogwarts, pero las señales eran lo bastante claras como para que sólo Crabbe o Goyle no se percatasen.

Ramas secas que se rompían en el sendero que iba de Hogwarts a Hogsmeade, cuando sólo el grupo de Sly lo rodeaba. Tallos y hojas que se movían, igual que lo harían si alguien los hubiese apartado de un manotazo.

La puerta abriéndose sola en las Tres Escobas, cuando no había ninguna brisa que la obligase a moverse. Un vaho contra el cristal de la vidriera de Honeydukes, similar al que deja una respiración descuidada. Un quejido de Pansy en la tienda de bromas, cuando afirmó tropezar con algo, pero allí no había nada, y una voz distante, vagamente familiar, que repetía su protesta por el reciente impacto.

Se apartó del grupo cuando Nott se desvió de la ruta principal para ir por unos libros nuevos y Pansy decidió seguirlo, para buscar una nueva edición de _Corazón de Bruja_. Crabbe y Goyle hicieron ademán de ir tras él, pero los envió a ir con sus amigos con un gesto vago que apenas supieron interpretar.

Caminó, solo, por una de las rutas aledañas a la aldea, despacio y en silencio. Y en cuanto encontró un edificio lo bastante grande, dobló en la esquina y se detuvo, cruzado de brazos. Podría jurar que lo _sentía_; no podía verlo, pero _sí_ lo sentía.

Estrechó los ojos.

—Malfoy, ¿me estás siguiendo bajo esa tonta capa?

_Silencio_. Sólo hubo silencio. Harry arqueó una ceja.

—Malfoy —Llamó, más severo. Luego hubo un débil quejido y una cabeza rubia que se asomaba, cuando él se bajaba la capa.

Malfoy al menos tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado, con la mirada sólo un poco gacha y un tono rosa en las mejillas y orejas. Boqueó un momento; Harry sufrió una verdadera dificultad para controlar a la serpiente que habitaba en él, que se retorcía, siseaba, y _apreciaba_ la imagen que tenía al frente.

—¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? —Espetó, menos duro de lo que pretendía. Eso estaba mal, debería sentirse enojado— ¿piensas que voy a robar una tienda o abriré otra Cámara de los secretos?

Él lo miró horrorizado. Harry supo enseguida, sin necesidad de que se lo dijese, que nada podía estar más lejos de lo que tenía en mente.

Sin pensarlo mucho, dejó su postura a la defensiva, bajó los brazos y relajó los hombros. Aun así, intentó mantener el ceño fruncido. Una parte de su fachada debía quedarse, ¿no?

—En serio, ¿por qué me estabas siguiendo? ¿A Weasley y Longbottom no les importa que no estés ahí para decirles qué hacer? —El niño-que-vivió rodó los ojos.

—Potter —Advirtió, en tono bajo. Sostenía la capa alrededor de los hombros, por lo que sólo estaba a la vista de su cuello hacia arriba y los dedos de sus manos, allí donde sujetaba el trozo de tela—. Quería- necesitaba hablar contigo.

Él sonrió, sin notarlo.

—A ver, ¿este es el momento en que me declaras tu amor? —Se llevó una mano al pecho y pestañeó repetidas veces, como en algunas ocasiones, hacía Sirius para enfatizar su actitud dramática. Sí, su padrino estaba un poco loco.

Malfoy sacudió la cabeza, riéndose.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te molestaría si no lo hago justo ahora? —Harry tragó en seco cuando lo vio arquear las cejas.

De acuerdo, aquello no salió bien. Tuvo que carraspear e ignorar el repentino ardor en su rostro, bajo la mirada atenta y divertida del Gryffindor. La serpiente en su interior todavía se retorcía, siseando, quizás demasiado contenta para su gusto.

—Bueno, hablando en serio —Malfoy dio un rápido vistazo alrededor—. Esto es importante.

Harry soltó un pesado y teatral suspiro. La certeza en su mente comenzaba a esclarecerse.

—¿Es sobre lo que pasó en el Mundial? —Cuando Malfoy asintió, emitió un quejido, y lo siguió. El niño-que-vivió le hizo un gesto y avanzó hacia un costado de la aldea y lejos de Hogsmeade, subiéndose la capa a mitad de camino, para que nadie pudiese verlo cuando fuesen más allá de los límites.

Para quien los notase desde la calle principal de la aldea, sólo verían a Harry apartándose de los demás estudiantes que estaban de visita en el pueblo mágico, y no al chico que le hablaba desde debajo de una capa.

—He estado intentando averiguar sobre esto, pero nadie parece saber o no quieren decirme. Creo que puedo descubrir algunas cosas sobre ese día, el problema es que yo no estuve ahí, a mi padrino nunca le ha gustado el Quidditch, ¿sabes? Y la única otra persona que podría haber querido llevarme, no iba a hacerlo, no podía, así que...¿Potter? —Escuchó los pasos detenerse cuando alcanzaron la parte alta de una colina. Harry buscó la dirección de la que provenía la voz y halló el vacío a su lado— ¿por qué no dices nada?

—Porque tú tienes una capa de invisibilidad y yo no, y no quiero que me tachen de loco por ir hablando solo afuera de Hogsmeade —Replicó, con obviedad, sin mover los labios más de lo necesario. Oyó que emitía un "oh". El muy idiota no lo había pensado.

—Vamos a un sitio donde pueda quitármela.

—¿Por qué no podrías hacerlo aquí y ahora?

Los pasos se alejaban. Harry volvió a detenerse al notar que iban hacia la Casa de los Gritos.

—Oh, no. Yo ahí no me meto. Dicen que está embrujada, Malfoy, mis papás siempre me hablaron de los horribles gritos que se oían desde...

—No lo está —Harry soltó un bufido incrédulo y lo observó bajar la capa para revelar su cabeza. Era un poco tétrico conversar con una cabeza flotante, a decir verdad—. Te prometo que allí no hay nada.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Porque conozco su historia y sé lo que eran esos gritos. Ven y te la contaré —Malfoy bajó un poco más la capa, lo suficiente para deslizar un brazo fuera y tenderle una mano—, entonces sólo nosotros dos lo sabremos.

¿Qué tan mal estaba ser consciente de que la serpiente en su pecho se regocijaba por la manera en que le hablaba, por el cómo sonaba esa última oración?

Harry sujetó su mano y se dejó arrastrar más cerca, cubrir con la tela de la capa, desaparecer junto a él. Estaban tan próximos el uno del otro que percibió su aliento cuando exhaló, con una risa ahogada ante la inminente locura que debía tener en mente. Dentro, era todo cálido, y la colonia de Malfoy inundaba la escasa distancia entre ambos. No tenía idea de qué aroma era, pero le gustaba.

—Vamos a entrar por un lado —Le indicó, en voz baja. Harry asintió sin pensar.

Caminaron despacio, se agacharon por debajo de un alambre de púas destrozado, que en antaño debió conformar una parte de la cerca que ya tampoco tenía utilidad. Sus pasos eran más sigilosos a medida que se acercaban, y recordando las historias de sus padres sobre la casa, se pegó un poco más a Malfoy.

Utilizaron una ventana. Malfoy se sacó la capa, empujó una reja de metal que todavía se mantenía ahí, casi suspendida en el aire, que cedió con el simple roce de los dedos. Se escabulló dentro, pasando las piernas por encima del borde. Miró hacia afuera, hacia él.

_Estaba haciendo una locura._

Ir tras él _era_ una locura.

Harry resopló, se sacó la capa, la enrolló bajó su brazo, y lo imitó para pasar a través de la ventana abierta. Tosió al llegar al otro lado. Esa área de la casa, al menos, estaba polvorienta, desordenada. Creyó oír una rata y frunció la nariz.

—¿Y bien? —Le ofreció la capa de vuelta y notó cómo no sólo la tomaba, sino que la convertía en una 'bola' de tela que guardó dentro de su suéter.

—La Casa de los Gritos era usada por cuatro estudiantes de Hogwarts —Murmuró, haciéndole otra seña para que lo siguiese escaleras arriba, por una pieza tan arruinada que Harry no puso un pie en el primer escalón hasta que lo vio llegar a la cima, sin caer ni sucumbir a una muerte segura por aplastamiento de los trozos gigantescos de madera.

—¿Qué? —Arrugó el entrecejo, rechazando su mano auxiliar cuando hizo ademán de sostenerlo durante la subida, por una cuestión de principios. Él podía hacerlo solo.

—Lo que oíste —Malfoy lo esperaba en la parte alta de las escaleras, mirando con diversión cómo batallaba con destrabar su pie de uno de los agujeros entre un escalón y el siguiente—. Había un estudiante que se transformaba en lobo, tres noches a al mes, y ellos eran sus amigos. Se cuidaban entre sí. Durante sus transformaciones, venían aquí para no poner a los demás estudiantes en peligro; ellos retenían al animal, lo calmaban, lo distraían, y cuando regresaba a su forma humana, se acompañaban, para que doliese un poco menos. Las transformaciones de ese tipo siempre duelen —Le dio un vistazo por encima del hombro, como si buscase analizar su reacción. Harry parpadeó.

Le había hablado en voz baja, suave. Su expresión tranquila como pocas veces le había visto, al menos fuera de clases.

De pronto, se le ocurrió que era un chico triste. Draco Malfoy era un chico triste, porque alguien con esos ojos tan grises y cansados, y esa neutralidad en el rostro, no podía no serlo.

_Y era precioso._ Porque mientras su mirada lo buscaba y Harry contenía el aliento por un instante, la serpiente en él enloquecía. La escasa luz de la Casa de los Gritos lo alcanzaba. Malfoy era poco más que una ilusión mágica frente a él.

—¿Qué pasó con ellos? —Fue lo único que atinó a preguntar, cuando se encontraron lado a lado en el piso superior. Avanzaron hacia un cuarto en desuso, donde los muebles no estaban tan desgarrados ni sucios como para no ser capaces de sentarse. Malfoy volvía a caminar por delante, las manos metidas en los bolsillos, la cabeza en alto, pero la mirada dispersa.

—La guerra, los Mortífagos, las muertes. Voldemort pasó.

—Siempre me regañan por decir su nombre.

—Es sólo un nombre, Potter. Le tengo más miedo al mago que a su nombre —Malfoy se dio la vuelta y caminó de reversa, sin despegar sus ojos de él. _Miedo_. Le tenía miedo.

De cierto modo, aquella era una realización imposible. Harry se sentía como si el saber que el niño-que-vivió podía tener miedo, le abriese los ojos a una gama infinita de posibilidades.

¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?

Cuando se encogió de hombros, era un adolescente huérfano y cansado de catorce años, no el niño-que-vivió. Era _Draco_ y no _Malfoy_.

—¿Qué quieres saber sobre lo que pasó en el Mundial? —Se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones cuando sintió que las rodillas le fallarían. No tenía respuesta para su historia, la impresión certera de que era más que sólo un viejo cuento para él, no le dejaba soltar cualquier cosa; temía arruinarlo, temía entristecerlo más.

—Todo lo que puedas decirme —Draco se puso de cuclillas frente a él, los brazos flexionados sobre las rodillas. Lo observaba desde abajo y estaba tan, _tan_ mal, que el corazón de Harry latiese así de rápido y la serpiente en su interior se retorciese, se alzase, _buscando, buscando, buscando..._

Se inclinó hacia adelante, sin pensar.

—¿Tiene que ver con lo que buscabas aquella vez? —Draco asintió.

—Es importante. Los detalles podrían darme una pista de lo que quieren.

—Todos sabemos lo que los Mortífagos quieren —Puntualizó Harry, con más suavidad de la que creyó posible alguna vez—; sólo les importa asesinar.

—Pero no sabemos el cómo, ni el cuándo.

Él suspiró y asintió.

—Fue después de la final —Comenzó, arrugando el entrecejo al hacer memoria—. Las personas volvían a sus tiendas, estábamos celebrando. Los irlandeses eran ruidosos y estaban frustrados de que su equipo no hubiese ganado. Al principio, pensé que eran ellos los que iban por ahí, protestando por los resultados; entonces mi mamá me jaló y me dijo que teníamos que irnos. Había magos encapuchados y con máscaras, y gritos, maldiciones, y...

—_0—_

El día en que Durmstrang y Beauxbatons arribaron en Hogwarts, se armó revuelo desde temprano. Los estudiantes se amontonaban en los pasillos, se asomaban por las ventanas, se acercaban desde diferentes puntos del patio y cuchicheaban.

Harry Potter era arrastrado por una hiperactiva Pansy Parkinson, que estaba fascinada con los caballos alados del instituto de magia francés y le decía, una y otra vez, que aquello debía ser la razón por las que les pidieron ropa de gala en la lista de útiles de ese año. En otro punto del castillo, Draco Malfoy presionaba las palmas sobre el borde de un costado del muro de las escaleras que llevaban al patio y se estiraba hacia adelante, buscando una mejor vista del enorme barco que emergía del Lago Negro, y hacía caso omiso de los quejidos de un nervioso Neville que pedía que tuviese cuidado para que no se cayese y los ladridos entusiastas de Leonis, mientras intercambiaba algunos datos sobre Durmstrang con Hermione y Ron. Él ya sabía qué planeaban, pero la emoción de que estuviese empezando, era diferente que el sólo conocimiento de lo que pasaría.

Cuando el alboroto fuese contenido por los profesores y los estudiantes instados a volver, a pesar de sus claras intenciones de permanecer afuera para poder observar a los invitados a Hogwarts, una voz suave llamaría a su nombre y el niño-que-vivió se detendría en medio del corredor, frenando a su vez la plática de sus amigos al darse la vuelta para prestar atención a la profesora A.

—Nos vemos en la Sala Común —Susurró a los demás, echando a correr sin oír una respuesta, para alcanzar a la bruja, que lo guio en la dirección opuesta a la que iban la mayor parte de los estudiantes, obedeciendo a regañadientes a los maestros.

—Ya sabes que estamos organizando el torneo —La profesora le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y lo atrajo hacia ella. Por la diferencia todavía notable de estaturas, al susurrar, lo hacía casi contra su cabello, y Draco tenía que levantar un poco la cabeza para observarla—, y que los dos colegios trajeron a un grupo de estudiantes de diecisiete años que participarán.

Él asintió. También conocía acerca de las reglas generales. Le parecía correcto que nadie menor de edad participase, arriesgando su vida en el proceso.

—Pero sus futuros campeones no son los únicos que vinieron —Aclaró ella. Una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios—. Pedí a Karkaroff, el director de Durmstrang, un pequeño favor, y hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas antes de que todos los estudiantes se reúnan.

Antes de que hubiese abierto la boca para preguntar, la profesora empujó la puerta a su oficina, y lo hizo pasar.

—Blaise, tú no necesitas que te lo presente, supongo. Dragón, él es mi hijo; ignora su cara de pocos amigos, la amargura está en su naturaleza.

El chico que estaba de pie frente a la chimenea al fondo de la oficina debía tener su edad, meses más, meses menos; estaba seguro de que habrían entrado al mismo grupo de Hogwarts. Tenía la misma piel morena y facciones finas de la profesora, una capa gruesa con ribetes y piel, y el gorro, que desentonaban con la postura grácil que adoptaba, por ser demasiado ordinarios.

Draco dio un paso adelante y le tendió la mano. Él lo examinó un instante. Se la estrechó.

—Blaise Zabini. Una pequeña ayuda para ti —Draco se apartó enseguida, alternando la mirada entre ambos.

La profesora le dio un apretón en los hombros y desapareció por el pasillo, cerrando tras de sí, después de haberle susurrado un simple "escucha lo que tiene que decir". En cuanto los dejó solos, una sonrisa torcida, de caninos que le recordaron a los de Leonis, bastó para cambiarle el rostro e iluminar los ojos oscuros del chico.

—Tranquilo, _princesa_, no es para que te enojes porque nadie te haya dicho de mí —Él le frunció el ceño.

—Yo no-

—Lucius Malfoy era mi padrino —Draco fue silenciado de manera automática por la mención a su padre. El tono de Blaise también había cambiado de pronto, del burlón con que le habló a una suavidad inaudita, casi de disculpa—. Tengo memoria eidética uhm, memoria fotográfica creo que le llaman, y aún lo recuerdo. Recuerdo cada segundo. Te recuerdo a ti. Te pareces mucho, excepto por...

—Los ojos —Soltó un débil bufido y asintió. Él también lo hizo.

—Madre me ha enseñado mucho y muy bien, y en Durmstrang se aprenden ciertas cosas por las malas, más rápido que aquí. No creas que es obligado —Añadió, con otro encogimiento de hombros—. He oído de ti desde siempre, recuerdo al niño molesto de un año que lloraba por su mamá cuando ella ya había sido asesinada. Tus padres murieron, mi padre también. Debe haber más de un traidor en la Orden, y yo simplemente me dije "si lo tienen tan consentido, va a necesitar un poco de ayuda para que no lo maten a la primera…".

Draco lo miraba con incredulidad. Algo en su aura era idéntica a la de su madre, y tenía la ligera impresión de que era así de descolocado como debió sentirse Lucius la primera vez que vio a Ariadna. El pensamiento lo reconfortó.

—¿Es una forma extraña de decirme que seamos amigos?

Blaise sonrió más. Los colmillos caninos le rozaban el labio inferior a ambos lados al hacerlo.

—Nosotros ya éramos amigos hace mucho, Draco.

* * *

**No recuerdo con exactitud quién o en qué plataforma fue, pero sé que hace un tiempo, alguien me preguntó si Harry se daría cuenta primero de sus sentimientos o si sería Draco. Creo que ahí está la respuesta ;)**

**Voy a dejarlo aquí. Son las dos de la madrugada y muero, ups. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**El cáliz**_

—...princesa, ¿quién es ese que te ve con cara de crup desamparado que no recuerda dónde dejó su hueso favorito?

Draco tuvo que contener la risa, tanto por las palabras como por el tono solemne con que las pronunciaba. Del otro lado de la mesa, Ron se giró para buscar con la mirada, y Hermione arrugó un poco el entrecejo.

—¿De quién estás hablando? —Inquirió Ron, todavía ceñudo y confundido.

Blaise estaba sentado a su lado, en un completo alarde de _a mí no me interesan las reglas y hago lo que quiero_, como lo llamaría después, por ocupar un puesto en la mesa de Gryffindor cuando el resto de los invitados de Durmstrang se encontraban con los Slytherin. Tenía un libro entre las manos y los ojos puestos en este, incluso cuando habló.

—El Slytherin ese. Piel morena, el cabello desordenado, ¿sus ojos son verdes o azules?

—Verdes —Replicó Draco, sin pensar, y desvió la mirada cuando Ron lo observó con horror. Se encogió de hombros. Su compañero volvía a darse la vuelta y veía hacia la otra mesa.

—¿Qué hace Potter mirándote, Draco? ¿Qué querrá ahora?

—Tal vez sólo se pregunta por qué hay alguien de Durmstrang aquí —Ofreció Hermione, conciliadora. Cuando ambos asintieron, se dedicaron a darle otra mirada larga y evaluadora a Blaise, como llevaban haciendo desde que entró al comedor con el resto de Durmstrang y se apartó del grupo para sentarse junto a él, sin siquiera saludar o presentarse. Dudaba que entre sus conocimientos estuviesen los modales. O quizás fuese sólo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo disimular.

—¿Es un Potter entonces? —Blaise arrugó un poco el entrecejo. Todavía recorría las páginas del libro, que pasaba a una velocidad mayor a la normal en cuanto llegaba a su final—. Se parece a James Potter. Debe ser el hijo de Lily Evans…

Draco parpadeó y giró la cabeza hacia él.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Musitó. Él le restó importancia con un gesto vago.

—Conozco todas las caras y nombres de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix —Blaise lo observó de reojo—, y una forma de identificación rápida.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Bueno...por ejemplo, mi madre. Si hay una bruja que se hace pasar por ella, sólo hay que arrojar un _lunea_, un hechizo que imita la luz de la luna, y ver qué sucede. Dependiendo de su reacción, se sabría si es una impostora o no —Aclaró, en voz baja, y cabeceó en dirección a Leonis, que estaba echado en el suelo, en el espacio entre los pies de ambos—. No tengo que decirte cómo lo identificas a él también, ¿cierto?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—A Snape lo reconoces por una marca de mordida de perro que le quedó en el cuello. Está bajo glamour y ninguna poción multijugos la copia, madre no puede explicarse por qué. Y así, todos tienen algo que es secreto y ella sabe…y por lo tanto, yo también.

—¿Qué hay de Dumbledore? —Preguntó, inclinándose hacia él, de manera que sus amigos no fuesen a oírlo— ¿cómo lo identificas si lo suplantan o algo así?

—Habría que tener talento para suplantar a Albus Dumbledore —Dejó escapar una risa ronca y meneó la cabeza—. Fawkes. El fénix. Sólo acuden al llamado de un Dumbledore, y son criaturas muy listas, pueden elegir marcharse si les parece que su dueño no se comporta. Si algo anda mal con el director, lo sabrías viendo a su fénix.

Blaise regresó a su libro cuando no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata, sin tener idea de que acababa de darle al niño-que-vivió lo que más tarde se convertiría en una pista de vital importancia. Al menos por esa noche, comieron y siguieron conversando, contentos por las dos escuelas invitadas.

Tardaría un par de días en acercarse lo suficiente para comprobarlo. El director los llamó a su despacho por noticias de los Horrocruxes y el paradero de los Mortífagos y la señora Longbottom. Draco se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio, como de costumbre. Regulus era una presencia firme y constante a su espalda, con las manos colocadas en sus hombros.

Snape estaba de brazos cruzados en un lado de la oficina y la profesora A sentada en la orilla del escritorio del anciano, con los tobillos cruzados. En una de las mesas llenas de artilugios del director, también se sentaba Blaise. Su postura era casi idéntica a la de su madre.

—El _Departamento de Misterios_ nos dio una respuesta acerca de los cofres hallados en casa de los Longbottom —Informó ella. Negó—. Nada. Vacíos. Estaban ocultos y tenían encantamientos complejos para reforzar sus cerraduras, les llevó días sólo entender cómo funcionaban, pero no tenían nada. Lo que sea que hubiese estado ahí, debió ser sacado antes o durante la intrusión a la casa. Tampoco sabemos todavía a dónde se la han llevado.

—Perdimos la pista del Horrocrux que se guardaba en Gringotts —Agregó Dumbledore, en voz baja, pasando su mirada de uno al otro—. Podemos asumir que la persona que lo cuida, lo sacó y lo ha llevado o lo transporta en este momento hacia un sitio más seguro. Tal vez con otro Mortífago.

—¿Así que no hay nada que podamos hacer por ahora? —Inquirió Draco. Fue el director quien negó.

—Hay que seguir buscando, desentrañando sus pistas, para evitar que vuelva.

Dejó de oírlos cuando se desviaron hacia temas que no tenían relación alguna. La profesora A se había cambiado de una mesa a la otra y conversaba con su hijo en susurros, sosteniéndole una mano. Él apartó la vista; seguro que si su madre estuviese viva, lo trataría igual.

Cuando estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, notó que Fawkes entraba por una de las aberturas de las paredes, hechas especialmente para los pájaros de los directores del colegio, y saludaba con un cántico. Se posó en la percha que le correspondía y dio un par de saltos hasta el extremo. Lejos de su dueño.

Dumbledore hizo ademán de estirar una mano para acariciar su plumaje, pero el ave volvió a cantar y remontó el vuelo, trazando un círculo alrededor de la oficina. Cuando regresó, sí se dejó tocar. Draco no estaba seguro de si debía contar como que significaba algo.

Pero no dejó de darle vueltas a ese asunto.

—_0—_

Harry se percató cuando la escalera móvil estuvo a punto de girar. Tuvo que saltar para llegar al pasillo al que se dirigía, y detrás de él, hubo otro ruido de impacto, a pesar de que ni Crabbe, ni Goyle, lo seguían.

Continuó su camino hasta la siguiente esquina, se dio la vuelta y esperó, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Malfoy —Siseó. _Tenía_ que llamarlo así. _Tenía_ que seguir siendo Malfoy, o no sabía en qué tipo de problemas se metería con esa serpiente que se le enroscaba en el pecho y se estiraba cuando lo notaba, en busca de cercanía, en busca de _algo_.

Draco se bajó la capa lo justo para que pudiese ver su cabeza. Sonrió con falsa inocencia.

—¿Ahora por qué me sigues? —Harry se recargó en el borde de la pared que tenía al lado, cruzado de brazos. Él pareció vacilar.

—Esto —Se perdió dentro de la capa y reapareció un momento después, cuando se la quitó y la dobló sobre uno de sus antebrazos. Con la otra mano, le tendía uno de sus viejos cómics muggles—. Se me olvidó regresártelo la semana pasada.

Él fingió un suspiro exasperado, lo tomó y guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Luego le dio otro vistazo al chico, al pasillo, y arqueó las cejas.

—¿Y por qué tenías que ir bajo la capa?

—Blaise se puso curioso. Sobre ti —Rodó los ojos, pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa—. Y su curiosidad y comentarios le dieron curiosidad a Ron también. Escuché que tu castigo por pelearte con él se levantó apenas hace unos días…

Ante el recordatorio, torció la boca.

—Es obvio que exageraron, sólo fue un ligero golpecito...

—¿Por qué tienes que pelearte tanto con Ron, Potter? Si tú fueses más amable, él también lo sería, y entonces-

—¿Por qué tengo que ser _yo_ el amable? Que lo haga él —Resopló y cambió su peso de un pie al otro. Enseguida se arrepentiría de hablar sin pensar—. Así que la Comadreja y tu nuevo novio andan curiosos, ¿qué se supone que significa eso?

—¿Qué? —Draco lo observó con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera—. ¿Te refieres a...? ¡Blaise no...! Blaise no es nada de eso —Replicó, bajando la voz tras darse cuenta de que la había levantado de pronto. Él rodó los ojos y maldijo a la serpiente dentro de su pecho que siseaba, amenazadora y con ganas de morder.

—Es el único de nuestra edad del grupo de Durmstrang y el que se sienta en otra mesa y no duerme en las mazmorras. Empezó a ir a nuestras clases y se la pasa pegado a ti en todas partes, ¡incluso lo llevaste a la sesión del club de duelo de la otra semana! Y además...

Harry se calló a sí mismo, mordiéndose el labio. Aquello no fue un reclamo. Él _no_ le reclamaba. Sería absurdo, tonto e inmaduro. Sin sentido.

_No sonó a reclamo, ¿cierto?_

No tendría por qué.

El estúpido niño-que-vivió podía darle su atención y tiempo a quien quisiera. No era asunto suyo.

—La familia de Blaise era muy cercana a la mía —Lo sorprendió el tono suave, casi divertido, con que le contestó. Sus ojos grises brillaban cuando se inclinó hacia adelante—. ¿Por qué? ¿Estás celoso, Potter?

Enrojeció de forma tan violenta que tuvo ganas de cubrirse el rostro con las manos. En cambio, le frunció el ceño. Se estaba burlando, era obvio, ¡se burlaba de él!

Harry apretó los puños y estaba a punto de tomarlo del cuello de la túnica, y entonces iba a-

_Iba a-_

_Iba a-_

Por alguna razón, su línea de pensamiento no podía avanzar más allá de ese punto. Sentía la cabeza ligeramente embotada. No lo sujetó, pero volvió a cruzarse de brazos y a dirigirle una mirada desagradable.

—¡Draco! ¡Eh, Dra...!

Ron, Hermione y Neville se acercaban por el otro lado del pasillo. Los últimos dos conversaban en voz baja, entre ellos, y el primero frenó en seco al darse cuenta de con quién estaba el adorado líder del séquito de los leones. Harry se abstuvo de resoplar sólo porque ya comenzaba a hartarlo que pusiese esa cara tonta nada más verlo.

—¿Te está molestando, Draco? —El aludido boqueó e intentó explicarse, pero Harry se adelantó pasándole por un lado. Chocó su hombro con el de Draco, adrede, y siguió su camino hacia el Gran Comedor. Esa noche avisarían quién entró al Torneo de los Tres Magos y él no quería perderse a los idiotas que se metieron en algo tan peligroso.

—Ya es hora de la cena —Escuchó a Cortocircuito Longbottom a sus espaldas. Merlín, ¿por qué el idiota niño-que-vivió debía tener _tantos_ amigos?

Alcanzó el comedor antes que el grupo de Gryffindor, por suerte. Lo atravesó con zancadas largas y firmes, y se abrió un espacio en medio de Pansy y Nott, sólo porque no tenía ganas de sentarse en otro sitio. Él quería justo ese asiento. Después de todo, él también tenía amigos, _montones_ de amigos.

—¿Estás bien? —Asintió a la pregunta de Pansy, sin mirarla, al menos hasta que sujetó su muñeca y le dio un leve apretón, recapturando su atención— ¿seguro? Te ves tan molesto como cuando te enteraste de que no habría Quidditch este año.

Él _no_ se enfurruñó por el Quidditch. Él sólo tuvo un razonable enojo y frustración porque le quitasen a Hogwarts lo único que en verdad lo entretenía, y por la perspectiva de pasar un año completo sin subir a su escoba, y puede que por la falta de oportunidad de ir contra Malfoy. Sólo un poco.

_No_. Ese idiota no tenía nada que ver.

Lo molestaba el Quidditch. No ese Gryffindor.

(Estaba seguro de poder creérselo si se lo repetía lo suficiente)

Para demostrar su punto, ni siquiera se dignó a ver hacia la mesa de los leones. Aplaudió con la condescendencia justa al director y su plática aburrida sobre cooperación internacional y fomentar las relaciones, a Fleur, la campeona francesa, y Diggory, el Hufflepuff tonto de turno con complejo de héroe y ganas de llevarse un premio.

—Es guapísimo ese Diggory —Le frunció el ceño a Pansy, que miraba con aire soñador al estudiante mayor. Rodó los ojos. Vaya gustos tenía.

_Si tuviese ojos más claros, grises tal vez, y el cabello le cayese de otro modo, quizás siendo rubio…_

La serpiente en su pecho siseó con una respuesta demasiado entusiasta para su propio bien, su corazón saltándose un latido fue peor que una sentencia de muerte. Harry sacudió la cabeza, porque no tenía sentido; seguro se iría si lo ignoraba.

Luego su táctica de no mirar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor quedó en el olvido, cuando un nombre resonó entre las paredes del Gran Comedor. Uno que no debió ser pronunciado en esa circunstancia.

—Draco Malfoy…¡Draco Malfoy!

Draco observaba la tarima de los profesores y al Cáliz de Fuego con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera. Negó. Granger lo instaba a ponerse de pie y reaccionar, Ron tenía el ceño fruncido, Neville había empalidecido.

—...no tiene diecisiete años...

—...no es mayor de edad, no tiene diecisiete años...

—...hizo trampa...

—¿Dumbledore no había puesto una línea de la edad alrededor del Cáliz? —Preguntó su amiga, junto a él, a nadie en particular. Nott fue quien le dio una respuesta.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que lo hizo.

—¿Tal vez la línea no funciona con Malfoy y lo hizo a propósito?

—No —Y fue él quien habló entonces, con una voz que no le sonaba suya—, no creo. Mira su cara.

Mientras Draco se acercaba a la tarima, el director lo miraba con su máscara de calma destruida. Era tan extraño que no habría sabido decir cuál era el nombre de la emoción que predominaba en el mago anciano. Pero estaba convencido de que había mucho de horror allí.

Lo enviaron hacia atrás y Dumbledore hizo ademán de tomar el último nombre, el del Campeón de Durmstrang. Todos en el gran salón contenían el aliento, todavía en un estado de shock general a causa de la última de las elecciones del Cáliz, cuando el trozo de pergamino brotó.

Él lo sostuvo en alto por más tiempo que a ninguno otro. Después pronunció lo que se convertiría en la segunda sentencia imposible del día.

—Blaise Zabini.

Los pocos que tenían una idea de a quién se referían, esos que pertenecían a Gryffindor y aquellos con los que compartió las últimas clases, se giraron hacia él. No lucía sorprendido. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el director, incluso cuando se puso de pie y cruzó el comedor por el pasillo del medio, sin desviamientos, sin encogerse, sin apartar la mirada.

También entró a la sala del fondo.

* * *

**Hoooli. Recibí un montón de reviews de una lectora nueva y eso me causó una gran ternura, jajaja, así que digamos que estas actualizaciones van dedicadas a ella. Justo necesitaba algo para animarme y leerla ayudó uwu**


	33. Chapter 33

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**Basiliscos y dragones **_

—...estoy completamente seguro de que mi nombre no estaba en el Cáliz. Yo no lo puse ahí, al menos, y dudo que alguien más lo haya hecho. Karkaroff estaba convencido de que Krum sería nuestro Campeón, incluso lo entrenó por vacaciones. Ahora todos me verán como un traidor a Durmstrang básicamente, pueden ser bastante radicales con estas cosas, aunque ese no es el problema...es probable que tú nombre _sí_ estuviese ahí, entonces la pregunta es- ¿me estás escuchando, princesa?

—¿Por qué le dices 'princesa'? —Más allá de su verdadero foco de atención, Neville se inclinaba por uno de sus costados para preguntar a Blaise, que estaba sentado a su otro lado, y abarcaba al niño-que-vivió con un gesto, como si estuviese diciéndole "sólo míralo y sabrás por qué". Hermione y Ron estaban en la grada inferior, mirando hacia arriba, hacia ellos; fue el segundo quién replicó, con un bufido.

—Es obvio que Draco no piensa que sea lo bastante importante contarle algo así a sus amigos. Era mucho trabajo decirnos "oigan, entraré a un torneo mortal, prohibido para nuestra edad, y buscaré la gloria eterna para aumentar mi ego…"

Draco frunció el ceño al escucharlo. Desde el otro asiento, Ron imitaba el gesto, consciente de que por fin había dejado de divagar y lo observaba.

—¿Es en serio, Ron? —Su compañero se cruzó de brazos, estrechando los ojos—. Por Merlín, no vas a pensar que yo puse mi nombre ahí.

—¿Entonces cómo fue que llegó al Cáliz, Draco?

—No sé- alguien lo puso, pero yo no fui, ¿no acabas de escuchar lo que dice Blaise?

—¿Y por qué tengo que confiar en lo que sea que diga él? ¡Ni siquiera lo conocemos! Te ha estado siguiendo desde que llegó, pero-

—Confía en mí —Lo cortó, con un susurro—. Te estoy pidiendo que confíes en mí. ¿Cuándo les he ocultado algo así? ¿Te he mentido?

Su postura vaciló.

—Te había dicho que no me hubiese gustado entrar al torneo, Ron, ¿recuerdas? —Había sido unas semanas atrás, cuando anunciaron el método de selección, pero por la manera en que dejaba caer los hombros y los brazos, lánguidos, a sus costados, sí sabía de qué hablaba.

Suspiró y asintió dos veces, despacio.

—Te creo —Musitó, más cohibido, y resopló—. Sí, sí, bien. Te creo, compañero. Lo siento, me puse un poco…ya sabes.

Ron le dio una palmada en el brazo y le mostró una sonrisa de disculpa, avergonzado, que él devolvió con creciente alivio. Miró hacia Hermione por un instante; su amiga se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa más pequeña.

—Yo nunca dudé —Casi lo presumió frente al chico, elevando la barbilla y echándole un vistazo de reojo. Ron enrojeció un poco al captar el punto y carraspeó, pretendiendo ignorarla.

Junto a él, Neville se inclinó hacia adelante, sólo lo suficiente para sacudir uno de sus brazos y captar la atención del resto.

—¿Pero qué vas a hacer? —Inquirió, con el entrecejo arrugado. Su expresión le hacía pensar en la misma que ponía cada vez que le decía que tenían que darle comida a Salazar y quería que lo acompañase. Se sintió un poco culpable de tenerlos tan nerviosos a todos.

—Es obvio que el profesor Dumbledore no los dejará participar —Contestó Hermione, titubeando cuando ninguno contestó—, ¿o sí?

Ambos intercambiaron miradas.

Cuando estuvieron en el cuarto detrás del comedor con el resto de los Campeones y directores, se sembró el caos, mientras intentaban decidir qué hacer y averiguar lo ocurrido. Karkaroff le gritó a Blaise, hasta que la profesora A le dirigió una mirada más mortal que un _Avada_ y el pobre idiota empalideció y boqueó. Madam Máxime decía estar indignada. Fleur, resguardada detrás de la figura de su enorme directora, lucía confundida.

Dumbledore lo había hecho chocar contra uno de los estantes con reconocimientos a los estudiantes de generaciones pasadas, cuando se le acercó demasiado rápido. Lo sujetó de los hombros y lo zarandeó, preguntándole varias veces si había puesto su nombre en el Cáliz de fuego. Draco tuvo que gritar su respuesta, porque parecía no escuchar sus "no, yo no fui, yo no fui" ni entender las sacudidas de cabeza que daba.

Cuando comprendió, el director no sólo lo dejó ir, sino que se apartó como si el tacto le quemase y no tuviese idea de lo que acababa de hacer. Karkaroff le había preguntado qué harían, y tras un momento de silencio tenso, él dijo que no podían ir en contra de sus propias reglas y mucho menos cuando dos de tres campeones fueron elegidos de ese modo.

A él le pareció, por un instante, que no era su voz la que lo decía. Draco la reconocería donde fuese, de horas en su despacho, de los saludos entre pasillos, de cuando se agachaba a su lado en los invernaderos, en esa época en que todavía era un niño que no alcanzaba a entender por qué estaba donde estaba, así que lo distraía y animaba con preguntas.

Nunca lo había tratado así. Nunca había visto que lo hiciese con nadie más tampoco; todos conocían a Dumbledore por su calma e inalterable paciencia.

Aún le dolía un poco la espalda del impacto.

Decidió que estaban solos en eso. Tal vez no por completo, pero era mejor no contar con más ayuda que la de esas personas que lo rodeaban.

Draco se inclinó hacia adelante, recargando los codos en las rodillas.

—¿Pueden hacer algo por mí?

Hubo dos respuestas afirmativas e inmediatas, de Blaise y Neville. Un asentimiento de Hermione y una mirada cargada de curiosidad de Ron.

Comenzó a explicarles.

No es que Draco hubiese elegido ese punto de reunión sólo por ese motivo. Puede que lo hubiese sabido desde el primer momento, como puede que le gustase la idea de encontrarlo con desviar un poco la mirada.

Pero no, no era _sólo_ por Harry Potter que estaba ahí.

Las gradas constituían un punto aislado, de fácil acceso, que se la pasaba vacío cuando no había juegos o prácticas. Podían hablar sin interrupciones, y aunque colocaban ese hechizo de zumbido a su alrededor, que Hermione consiguió de un libro, tampoco tenían que preocuparse por disimular. Era más cómodo que conversar en el Gran Comedor o la Sala Común, y también le gustaba más que la biblioteca. Y de nuevo, _no_ era por él. No, no era porque, desde el comienzo del año y el aviso de que el Quidditch se cancelaba, Potter fuese a practicar persiguiendo una Quaffle y arrojándola al aro, encantado para estar en perpetuo movimiento, o simplemente se pusiese a dar vueltas por el campo sobre la escoba.

Era interesante verlo, y cuando conversaban, a Draco, quizás, le gustaba echar un vistazo y luego continuar con sus asuntos. No era nada de lo que tuviese que preocuparse.

Cuando llegó a un acuerdo con los chicos, estos empezaron a desviarse hacia otros temas de menor relevancia, y se puso de pie de un salto, porque Potter se bajaba de la escoba cerca de los vestidores, tendría que haber sabido que tal vez _sí_ era momento de hacerse un par de preguntas. Sin embargo, les dijo algo sobre alimentar a Salazar y buscar a Leonis (Regulus estaba _abajo_, de nuevo), y se bajó de las gradas entre saltos, perdiéndose detrás de estas. Los escuchó murmurar a su paso, mas no prestó atención a lo que decían.

Una vez fuera de su vista, se sacó la capa de invisibilidad de su suéter favorito (el tejido por Molly de ese año, una selección de hilo de un gris similar al de sus ojos y una "D" oscura), y se la echó encima para cubrirse. Fue hasta un costado de los vestidores y aguardó, con la espalda recargada contra una de las paredes.

Harry salió recién cambiado, con el cabello todavía húmedo. Iba solo, como cada una de las veces que lo había observado dar vueltas por el campo durante esas semanas.

Cuando empezó a caminar de vuelta al castillo, Draco lo siguió. Un metro, dos metros, cinco, diez. Aún no llegaban a las escaleras de piedra cuando el Slytherin soltaba una pesada exhalación, bajaba la escoba, y daba una ojeada alrededor.

—¿Malfoy?

Draco sentía que las mejillas le ardían un poco cuando era descubierto; por otro lado, una emoción absurda lo invadía al saber que lo distinguía. Incluso con el capa, él lo hacía, y esa realización le daba vértigo, una sacudida en el estómago, lo mareaba. Le recordaba que su madre solía distinguir a _cierta_ persona a través de la capa también.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó Harry, ceñudo, en cuanto le respondió con un vago sonido afirmativo— ¿vienes a presumir?

Abrió y cerró la boca, y tras un instante, se sacó la capa, dejándola doblada sobre uno de sus antebrazos.

—¿Por qué presumiría hoy? —Harry rodó los ojos al escucharlo.

—Es obvio que todavía eres un idiota necesitado de atención y no pudiste evitar poner tu nombre...

—Yo no-

—...en el Cáliz, metiéndote en un torneo altamente peligroso y mortal —Siguió, ignorándolo con maestría—, y demostrando, otra vez, por qué todos mis compañeros dicen que los Gryffindor no tienen ningún sentido de la autopreservación y...

—Te estoy diciendo que yo no-

—...todo por una estupidez como la gloria eterna y bla, bla, bla, galeones que ni siquiera necesitas y una estúpida copa, y...

—¡Yo no puse mi nombre ahí!

Harry calló. Él también. Se observaron por unos segundos, luego el Slytherin cambiaba su peso de un pie al otro.

—¿De verdad? —Draco asintió. Él bufó y dio un paso lejos—. Oh, vamos, ¿esperas que te crea eso? ¿Quién más pondría...?

—Había una línea de la edad, ¿recuerdas? —Harry formó una línea recta con los labios, pensativo—. Dibujada por Dumbledore. ¿Crees que Dumbledore hubiese querido que _yo_ entrara?

—Bueno...no —Puntualizó, vacilante.

—¿Y yo? ¿En serio crees que después de un profesor intentando matarme, un Basilisco y desaparecer en la línea tiempo-espacio, no quiero un año tranquilo? Estaré loco —Se rio sin ganas—, pero no estoy _tan_ loco.

Harry meneó la cabeza, en un gesto que sólo podía interpretar como su forma de aceptarlo sin decirlo. Y a él le bastó.

—Supongo que nadie puede estar _tan_ loco. Ni siquiera tú, cara-rajada.

Draco rodó los ojos y sonrió a medias. Cuando el Slytherin siguió su camino, él iba a un lado, y se mantuvieron en silencio durante algunos metros, hasta que Harry insistió.

—Pero de verdad, ¿qué quieres ahora? ¿Seguirme es algo así como tu nuevo pasatiempo, el reemplazo del Quidditch de esta temporada?

Se encogió de hombros. No podía explicarse por qué rehuyó de su mirada durante el tiempo que intentó dar con otra respuesta dentro de su cabeza.

_Estabas jugando solo y te estaba viendo, y sólo quise acercarme_. No podía usar esa.

_Quería explicarte lo del Torneo. _No, aquella tampoco era.

_Pensé que podríamos hablar un poco. _No, no.

_No tenía nada mejor que hacer. _Le sonaba falsa. Lo cierto era que tenía mucho que hacer ese día, empezando por hablar con su padrino y Regulus sobre el Torneo.

Resopló. Potter se había dado la vuelta para encararlo y ambos cerraban la mitad del paso en las escaleras de piedra que llevaban a la entrada.

Y de pronto, tuvo una idea y sonrió, desconcertándolo. Era divertido provocarle esa expresión aturdida.

—¿Quieres ver algo increíble?

Harry daba otro vistazo alrededor.

—Debería volver a mi Sala Común.

En respuesta, él desdobló la capa y la agitó en el espacio entre ambos, a manera de invitación.

—Esto es más emocionante que la sala fría y húmeda de las mazmorras.

Ninguno sabría que alguien dentro del castillo veía a Draco cubrirlos a ambos con la capa y al par de adolescentes que se desaparecían en medio del patio, de repente y sin previo aviso.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta haber atravesado la puerta del baño, que Draco cerraría para sacarles la capa de encima. Antes de que hubiese dicho cualquier cosa, un chillido lo interrumpía, y una niña fantasma levitaba hacia Potter para saludarlo, pegándose a él. El pobre Slytherin intentaba apartarse sin ser obvio y terminaba con una expresión contrariada que suplicaba auxilio.

—No me digas que vamos a donde creo que vamos...—Harry empalideció un poco al fijarse en los lavabos. Podía entender por qué y tal vez esa era la razón para que lo hiciesen.

Tal vez era su modo de generarle un mejor recuerdo sobre ese que debía tener.

—Él siempre baja —Decía Myrtle, flotando sobre la cabeza del niño-que-vivió—, yo lo he visto. Se deja, la criatura, digo. También lo he visto.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo y lo observó con curiosidad. Draco le agarró la muñeca y tiró de él una vez, con suavidad, dándole la oportunidad de irse por esa puerta si en verdad se rehusaba a bajar.

No lo hizo.

Los ojos verdes lo miraban, brillantes y enormes, mientras hablaba en pársel para abrir la entrada. Draco recordó, de forma vaga y con un cosquilleo en el estómago, que su primera impresión de él fueron a causa de esos ojos. Todavía le parecían los más bonitos que había visto.

(Quizás entonces más que nunca)

No hablaron en todo el trayecto, ni cuando estuvieron dentro. Harry, tenso, se quedó en la entrada de la Cámara, el comienzo del pasillo largo que finalizaba en la estatua, y Draco avanzó, solo, para sisear al Basilisco que emergió de la boca del antiguo Salazar Slytherin.

El Slytherin estaba pálido cuando vio a la serpiente enorme deslizarse hacia él, formando bobinas escamosas en el suelo, a medida que rodeaba a Draco. Este le acarició un costado.

—Sólo necesitaba de alguien que no le pidiese hacer daño —Le aseguró, poniéndose de puntillas para verlo por encima de la piel de Salazar. Harry boqueaba.

—¡Creí- que esa cosa estaba muerta!

—¡Sh! —Draco le frunció el ceño— ¡es sensible, no le hables así! Lo siento, Salazar —El Basilisco emitió un débil siseo en respuesta, bajando la cabeza hasta el suelo, para que le palpase un lado.

—¿Por qué tienes un Basilisco domesticado en Hogwarts? —Insistió, con la voz ligeramente aguda— ¡¿por qué tienes un Basilisco y punto?!

—Es divertido y ya estaba aquí, yo no lo traje.

Potter parpadeaba a la nada, incrédulo.

—Yo solía pedir un crup por navidad —Comentó, arrugando el entrecejo de nuevo—, ¿tú pedías un Basilisco?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Yo quería un bebé thestral.

—¿Un qué?

—Los caballos que tiran de los carruajes.

—Nada tira de los carruajes.

Así que el niño-que-vivió comenzó a explicarle sobre los thestral, mientras buscaba el cubo de carne para Salazar y se la daba levitándola sobre su cabeza. Y luego lo convenció de acariciarle un costado.

Notó que temblaba, pero fingió no hacerlo. La mano de Harry se sentía cálida debajo de la suya, conforme guiaba los movimientos circulares sobre las escamas heladas y duras.

—No es..._tan_ malo —Le oyó decir, en cuanto debió hacerse a la idea de que no serían tragados. Potter giró la cabeza hacia él, pero Draco ya lo miraba, y se quedaron así un momento. Sus manos todavía se tocaban—. Pero sigue siendo extraño.

Y sin saber por qué, Draco sonrió.

—¿Tú crees?

—Definitivamente extraño, Malfoy.

Pero él también sonrió un poco.

—_0—_

—¡...dragones! —Ron jadeaba cuando los alcanzó en el comedor. Llevaba una carta en una mano y no paraba de agitarla en el aire— ¡dragones! —Repitió.

Hermione fue quien se encargó del encantamiento de zumbido para que nadie escuchase la conversación. A su vez, Ron le pasaba el pergamino y presionaba las palmas contra la mesa, inclinándose más hacia adelante, para demostrar su punto. Blaise y Neville intentaron leer la carta por encima de sus hombros.

—Los dragones son la primera prueba del torneo —Explicó Ron, sin molestarse en recuperar el aliento—. Hay uno para cada uno. Mi hermano Charlie los traerá de Rumania, junto a un equipo especial. No sabe para qué, pero aquí dice- léelo, léelo —Lo apremió con gestos—, dice que son dragonas. Dragonas con nidos y huevos.

—Esas son las más peligrosas —Mencionó Hermione, con ojos enormes, e hizo ademán de cambiar de asiento con Neville o colocarse detrás de Draco, para leer también el contenido de la carta.

Draco había sido claro al respecto durante esos días.

_Hers, investiga todo lo que puedas sobre líneas de tiempo en el suelo, límites de edad, copas y formas de alterar la magia_. Aquello debía darles una pista de lo que ocurrió para que su nombre saliese en el Cáliz.

_Nev, acércate a los directores cuando hablen entre ellos, a Máxime con Fleur sobre todo. No te notarán, y si lo hacen, no les importará. _Había recogido fragmentos de conversaciones, acerca de hechizos y prácticas, y algo sobre atacar un punto débil e instinto, y aunque regresaba a la Sala Común avergonzado y sintiéndose culpable de espiar, ayudaba a encajar las piezas junto a la carta recién llegada.

Dragones, claro. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió?

_Ron, Blaise y yo buscaremos cualquier pista de la Primera Prueba que podamos._ Sin duda, tener a un Weasley era una ventaja, si brindaba conexiones al resto de su familia.

Draco repasó la carta por última vez, asintió y se la devolvió a su compañero. Los cuatro tenían la mirada fija en él cuando exhaló.

—Bien. ¿Alguien tiene idea de cómo evitas que un dragón te coma nada más acercarte?


	34. Chapter 34

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**Más dragones **_

—Regulus, ¿crees que podrías hacerme un favor?

El mago soltó un bufido, más similar al de un perro que al de un humano, y se retorció sobre el colchón para verlo. Había estado tumbado de lado, dándole la espalda, con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo. Cuando se movió, quedó boca arriba, y Draco cerró el libro sobre dragones que revisaba. Todavía no tenía más idea que el hecho de que las dragonas en etapa post-gestación eran las peores y no era recomendable acercarse ni un poco. _Perfecto_.

—Has estado pidiendo muchos favores últimamente —Opinó, con la voz más rasposa de lo usual a causa de que estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido cuando lo oyó. Se restregó la cara con ambas manos, sin cuidado, para espabilar.

Era media tarde y el piso oculto del castillo estaba cálido, silencioso, tranquilo.

Draco sonrió con aparente inocencia, porque puede que tuviese cierto grado de razón. Hermione llevaba a cabo encantamientos para buscar palabras claves en los libros de la biblioteca, de manera que no tuviesen que leerlos todos para averiguar de qué trataban, Blaise y él se dividían el material de lectura con ella. Ron tenía unas excusas rápidas cuando se perdía toda la tarde y Dean y Seamus preguntaban por él ("_Leonis se enfermó y Pomfrey no sabe tratarlo, Draco fue a preguntarle a Dumbledore qué hacer y no ha regresado", "Snape, de nuevo. Está dándole clases avanzadas de pociones, Draco piensa hacer los TIMO's y EXTASIS de la materia con él un día y anda paranoico", "ese chico, Zabini, lo invitó a ver el barco de los de Durmstrang por dentro; creo que son buenos amigos_"), y para Snape, cuando no lo localizaba y lo llamaba en los corredores ("_Draco está ayudando a Neville con su tarea de Encantamientos, señor", "Draco está ayudando a Neville con su tarea de Encantamientos, otra vez, señor", "Draco está ayudando a Neville con el desastre que hizo cuando estudiaban pociones juntos, señor"; _su temática favorita era clara, porque la mención a Longbottom formaba un rictus de desagrado en el maestro y le evitaba más preguntas).

Después de descubrir que Neville tenía un talento oculto con las _Transformaciones_, y que podía manejarlas con facilidad cuando estaban a solas (decía que las miradas de los otros en clases lo ponían nervioso, lo sofocaban, y no era capaz de concentrarse en hacerlo como debía), utilizó su desdicha como Campeón en un Torneo mortal a su favor, para que le ayudase (_reescribiese_) una parte (_alrededor de treinta centímetros y dos párrafos_) de su último ensayo.

Sí, Draco estaba feliz de tener amigos tan serviciales. Y sí, claro que le había dicho que la ayuda con la tarea le daría más tiempo para idear cómo salvar su propio pellejo en la Primera Prueba.

Pero, según las cartas de Ron, su hermano llegaba esa noche con las dragonas y los demás cuidadores, y podrían averiguar un poco más respecto a la prueba. Era un tema casi zanjado, a diferencia del _otro_, uno al que no dejaba de darle vueltas y que comenzaba a resultarle más y más preocupante con el paso de los días.

Para esto, sólo tenía a Regulus. Y él debió saberlo, por la mirada que le dirigió y cómo se enserió.

—Es importante —Indicó Draco en un débil murmullo, rascándole detrás de la oreja, y como si estuviese frente a Leonis, Regulus reaccionó retorciéndose, sacudiendo un poco una pierna y con un sonido de disfrute.

—Maldita sea —Protestó, apartándole la mano con un manotazo—, te aprovechas de mi debilidad. Nunca le hagas eso a un perro, cachorro —Draco se rio por lo bajo y él elevó los brazos en su dirección, como si le fuese a rozar el rostro con los dedos, pero deteniéndose a unos centímetros de distancia—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Pon el hechizo de la barrera de sonido.

Regulus alzó el escudo en torno a ellos con un simple giro de muñeca y un chasquido de dedos, sin preguntar. Él esperó la barrera transparente, apenas distinguible, que los encerró.

Tragó en seco.

—¿Puedes espiar a alguien por mí?

El animago arrugó un poco el entrecejo.

—¿A quién?

—_0—_

—...sh, sh- ¡sh!

—¡Sh!

—¡Sh!

El chisteo de Draco se repitió en Neville, que iba detrás de él, y este se lo repitió a Ron, que se lo repitió a Hermione. Ella rodó los ojos y los apremió a continuar. Blaise, el último de la columna de estudiantes, dejó escapar una exhalación pesada en la que parecía preguntarse cómo terminaron en aquella situación.

La capa no podía mantenerlos ocultos a los cinco. No era como si todos tuviesen que ir a ver a las dragonas, pero si podían lograrlo, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Draco estaba seguro de que cualquiera de ellos podría notar lo que él no, a simple vista, y una gama de opciones era lo que más necesitaban para superar esa Primera Prueba.

Se escabullían entre los árboles, arbustos y setos; a lo lejos, su guía eran las figuras inmensas de Hagrid y Madam Máxime, caminando juntos y con la única luz con que contaban, en forma de lámpara del guardabosque. Cada pocos pasos, se apretujaban tras un árbol, Neville pisaba otra rama seca, y Draco tenía que volver a pedirle que tuviese cuidado. Sólo restaban unos metros, si los cálculos no les fallaban, y entonces podría _verlas_.

—Esa mujer es una semigigante, ¿cierto? —La pregunta era de Ron, con la nariz un poco arrugada. Draco se encogió de hombros.

—O sólo tuvo muy buenos genes y una influencia mágica de algún tipo.

—Creo que ningún gen te dan esa estatura —Replicó Blaise, por lo bajo—. Yo tengo _muy_ buenos genes, pero no es para tanto.

—Modesto…

—Claro que sí, princesa.

Alcanzaron el punto donde los cuidadores tenían a las dragonas dominadas en base a encantamientos aturdidores y cadenas mágicas. Hagrid y Máxime se desviaron hacia un lado, el guardabosque le hablaba de algo que no podían escuchar desde ahí. Había gruñidos, uno que otro rugido, y voces que daban órdenes ásperas, firmes.

—Imagino que ese de pelo rojo es tu hermano, ¿no, Ronald? —Cuando su compañero emitió un vago sonido afirmativo, de cuclillas detrás del tronco de uno de los árboles, Blaise soltó un silbido apreciativo, y al sonreír, los colmillos volvieron a notarse.

—¿Qué hay con él?

—Uhm, nada.

Draco lo codeó cuando percibió un aroma denso y demasiado dulce, que por alguna razón, le picaba al inhalar.

—Lo siento —Blaise tomó una respiración profunda y el olor se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó. Los cinco siguieron observando desde dos árboles diferentes; Neville y él estaban en uno, asomados desde lados opuestos del tronco, y sus compañeros en el otro, Ron tenía que agacharse y Hermione veía de puntillas por encima de su cabeza.

—Aquel es un Colacuerno Húngaro —Murmuró Draco. Se le hacía conocido de los últimos libros que estuvo leyendo esos días—. Un Bola de Fuego chino. ¿Qué es el tercero? ¿Un galés de dos colas? No puedo verlo bien desde aquí, está de lado-

—Hocicorto —Contestó Blaise, entrecerrando los ojos—. A mí se me hace que es un Hocicorto sueco, Draco.

—Yo también lo creo —Añadió Hermione, en voz baja—, míralo bien cuando se da la vuelta.

—Es que cada vez que se da la vuelta, tengo que mirar que Neville no se caiga cuando salta por el susto —Se burló. Su amigo se puso a hacer pucheros y murmurar acerca de cómo cualquiera se echaría para atrás con esos tres dragones así de cerca. Él podía concederle la razón sin problemas, pero tenía que hacerse a la idea de que iba a estar así o más cerca de ellas por la prueba.

De forma vaga, se preguntó si su madre habría aprobado el miedo helado, asentado como un peso en la base de su estómago, frente a los dragones. Era probable que sí; todos acordaban que fue una mujer razonable.

—...no hay un dragón peor y uno mejor.

—Ya —Esa voz era familiar, a diferencia de la primera. Era suave y pertenecía a alguien joven. Draco buscó con un frenético vistazo a su alrededor, hasta localizar al hombre bajo y regordete, que caminaba fuera de la línea límite mágica, de un blanco brillante en el aire, junto a un adolescente de cabello desarreglado—, pero si tú te fueses a enfrentar a uno, Peter, ¿a cuál prefieres?

—Merlín —El mago adulto no sólo exhaló, sino que soltó una risa nerviosa, al sacudir la cabeza—, espero nunca enfrentarme a ninguno. Pero yo diría que el Bola de Fuego te da más posibilidades de escaparte; es el más lento, así que mientras evadas sus ataques, todo bien. Más o menos.

—¿El peor sería el Hocicorto?

Cuando se aproximaron lo suficiente, los cinco chicos se escondieron detrás de los troncos. Ellos, por suerte, se detuvieron a mirar a los criadores dominar a las bestias, a una distancia prudente.

Una llamarada del Colacuerno iluminó el rostro de Harry, que tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos, y la cabeza ladeada. No parecía asustado. El hombre que lo acompañaba llevaba una insignia en el hombro, del _Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, _según lo que pudo distinguir.

—Es el peor de cerca —Aceptó el hombre, el tal Peter—, pero el que es más de temer es el Colacuerno. Feroz, vuela más rápido que una escoba último modelo, puede maniobrar igual que un Buscador, y no importa si te enfrentas a la mandíbula o la cola, porque los colmillos son igual de puntiagudos que las púas. Su fuego es letal al contacto, abrasivo como ningún otro; hay magos que han salidos vivos de quemaduras de dragones diferentes, pero jamás de uno de esos.

—Suena bastante genial.

—No sabía que te gustaban tanto los dragones, Harry.

Harry sonrió. Una sonrisa de aparente inocencia.

—Últimamente sí.

—_0—_

—¿Ya pensaste qué vas a hacer con el dragón que te toque, Draco?

El chico emitió un sonido vago, pidiéndole que esperase un instante. A diferencia de Blaise, sentado frente a ambos, que no hacía más que echar un vistazo a las páginas y dejar que su memoria hiciese el trabajo de recordarle todas las palabras, en el mismo orden en que fueron escritas, él _sí_ tenía que leer y releer para captar el significado.

El libro hablaba sobre el proceso de incubación de los huevos y las dragonas en etapa post-gestación, un pequeño préstamo de Charlie cuando lo interceptaron al finalizar su trabajo, y le explicaron la situación mejor de lo que pudieron hacerlo vía cartas. Al terminar la sección en que estaba concentrado, bajó y cerró el encuadernado.

—¿Tú qué piensas hacer, Blaise?

Su compañero soltó un débil gruñido, dejó su propio libro a un lado y se restregó la cara. Tenía ojeras.

—Voy a transformar una roca en un perro ruidoso que corra por ahí y la distraiga —Se encogió de hombros—. Lo que sea que vayamos a hacer, no quiero una dragona mirándome.

—Hermione tiene la teoría de que van a tener que capturar un huevo falso —Puntualizó Neville, en un susurro.

—Con mayor razón, no quiero una dragona que, además de mirarme, crea que le estoy robando a uno de sus hijos.

—Esa prueba es demasiado peligrosa...

—Ese es el punto, Neville —Draco rodó los ojos—, sólo un demente tendría que llevarlas a cabo.

Blaise sonrió, enseñando los colmillos.

—Hola, demente.

Draco resopló y abrió su libro, para continuar.

—¿No tienes ninguna idea? —Insistió Neville, con más suavidad de la necesaria. Estaba a punto de decirle cómo podría tener alguna, si su odiosa voz chillona dejase de molestarlo con un dolor de cabeza y se guardase sus preguntas, cuando levantó la mirada y se percató de que el pobre idiota hacía pucheros y tenía el rostro contraído por la angustia.

En momentos así, Draco pensaba que tenía dos mascotas. _Leonis y él._

—Sí tengo, pero no estoy seguro de que se pueda usar en todos los casos. Necesitaría que los huevos estén ahí, como Hers cree que será.

—Busca una opción para tratar con los huevos —Opinó Blaise, restregándose la cara de nuevo— y otra por si estamos solos con las dragonas.

—Sí, eso pensaba hacer. Pero no ahora, no me siento bien.

El único de Durmstrang en el grupo exhaló.

—¿Sabes qué? Yo tampoco —Se puso de pie, recogiendo sus pertenencias con una barrida de varita y un encantamiento de levitación. Se tambaleó por un segundo y respiró profundo—. Necesito una siesta o una cerveza de mantequilla.

Draco sonrió de forma débil.

—Si esperas al fin de semana, te invito una.

Él chasqueó los dedos.

—Me encantas, princesa, lo juro. Nos vemos en la cena —Le pellizcó la mejilla sin fuerza y se rio al marcharse.

Cuando se perdió entre los estantes y hacia la salida de la biblioteca, miró de reojo hacia un lado, y se dio cuenta de que Neville estaba ruborizado y boqueaba, señalando el puesto antes ocupado.

—¿Te dijo...? —Draco volvió a rodar los ojos.

—Es una manera de hablar, Nev.

—Creo- creo que yo me muero si alguien me habla así.

Lo consideró un momento, luego le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, jalándolo en su dirección.

—Nev, ¿sabías que tú me...? —Se trabó con la risa contenida y tuvo que morderse el labio y negar. Terminó por inclinarse hacia adelante y cubrirse parte del rostro—. No, no puedo. Es _demasiado_ extraño. Como decírselo a Severus. Iugh.

Neville estaba rojo, de nuevo, y lo observaba con una mezcla de confusión y horror, que sólo le causó más risa.

—Draco, hm —Se removió en el asiento, como si necesitase unos segundos para dar con las palabras adecuadas—, ¿te gustan los chicos? ¿Eres como- como..._así_? —Gesticuló con las manos, en un vano intento de explicarse.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—¿Te acabas de dar cuenta?

Neville lució incluso más avergonzado por su obvia respuesta. No tenía dudas sobre que fuese a entrar en combustión espontánea de seguir así, y Draco no podía dejar de burlarse de él y su notable nerviosismo.

—Tranquilo, Nev, que tú no eres mi tipo —Lo codeó, en un intento sin éxito de relajarlo. Su compañero resopló.

—Que lo fuese _sí_ sería demasiado extraño —Y arrugó un poco la nariz, por lo que un falsamente ofendido Draco procedió a explicarle por qué el que gustase de él sería lo _mejor_ que le habría pasado en la vida. Neville no hacía más que reírse, todavía rojo, y menear la cabeza.

—_0—_

Cuando abrió los ojos, él ya estaba despierto. Draco parpadeó para enfocarse a la escasa luz en que los dejaban las pequeñas lámparas de la habitación y se enderezó sobre el rígido asiento que había ocupado las últimas horas. Leonis, echado a sus pies, percibió el movimiento y alzó la cabeza, para ladrar y agitar la cola en un alarde de repentino entusiasmo.

Blaise se reacomodó sobre las almohadas de su cama, en el dormitorio extra de la profesora A, y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Todavía tenía sangre seca bajo las uñas y en las yemas de los dedos, uno de los antebrazos vendados.

—Me estaba preguntando quién te contó —Su voz sonaba áspera, lastimada.

—¿Sobre que Ariadna fue mordida de pequeña? ¿O sobre que tú heredaste su condición?

—Ambos.

Él lo sopesó unos instantes y se encogió de hombros.

—Leonis siempre me contaba sobre ellos, ya sabes, nuestros padres. Lo que hacían cuando estudiaban aquí —Cabeceó en dirección al perro, que volvió a ladrar—. Me dijo que fue una represalia o algo así.

—A mi abuelo se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de proponer leyes en contra de los hombres lobos —Blaise realizó un gesto teatral, abarcando el cuarto, a sí mismo—. Pensaron que apreciaría la ironía.

Draco asintió, distraído por un tema que consideraba más importante en ese caso.

—Pero también tenía entendido que Snape trabajaba en una poción para calmarlo…

—Es para que el lobo no te domine, para que puedas seguir consciente en el cambio. Nada lo calma —Hizo un gesto vago, como si pretendiese restarle importancia, pero ahogó un quejido por el simple movimiento, llevándose una mano a las costillas—. Las dosis son diferentes para cada uno y hay que probar. Mi madre debe estar mucho mejor que yo, a ella le va viene. Parece que...su dosis no me sirve a mí.

—¿Ella lo hizo? —Cuando el chico no hizo más que mirarlo, en silencio, apuntó al brazo vendado y la marca rojiza, irregular, que le sobresalía de la camiseta, en el hombro. La piel estaba arruinada, rugosa, y una línea blanca advertía que necesitaba tratamiento, otra vez.

—Alguien tenía que detenerme. No lo hace porque le guste —Aseguró, recostándose contra las almohadas, cuando debió percatarse de que Draco no pensaba moverse de ahí.

—Fue por eso que le dijo a Karkaroff que te trajera, ¿cierto?

Blaise sonrió a medias.

—La poción no era apta para alguien tan joven hasta hace unos meses, Draco. Podría haberme matado —Musitó, en un tono demasiado monótono para lo que decía—. Iba a venir de todas formas, junto a los de Durmstrang. Sólo que, una vez aquí, Snape pareció encontrar una solución diferente para la fórmula, hizo unas pruebas, y estaba seguro de que la aguantaría.

—Supongo que el problema no es que tú aguantes la poción, es que la poción aguante al lobo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Todavía tengo que hacer más pruebas, el próximo mes, con otra dosis.

Draco apretó los labios y desvió la mirada hacia Leonis por un momento. En algún punto de su conversación, el can se había aproximado más a la cama, y le lamía la mano que no tenía tantos raspones. Blaise le rascó tras las orejas un instante.

—Ellos eran animagos, para ayudarla…

—Oh, no, princesa —Se rio, negando, y estiró la mano hasta su cabello, con el único propósito de tirar de uno de los mechones y arrancarle un quejido—. Tú serías un bonito pavo albino o algo así. Te tragaría de un bocado, si pierdo el control del lobo.

Draco estrechó los ojos.

—Tal vez yo también sea un lobo. Uno más grande y fuerte que tú.

—Tal vez seas un gatito, como McGonagall.

—¡No sería un gatito!

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¡_Sé_ que no sería un gatito! ¡No me _siento_ como un gatito!

Mientras Draco se enfurruñaba, Blaise soltaba risas ahogadas e interrumpidas por las punzadas de dolor, y Leonis ladeaba la cabeza. En otra parte del castillo, sin que ninguno lo supiese, cierto Slytherin trazaba un plan.


	35. Chapter 35

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**Sortilegios de Slytherin y problemas de vestuario **_

El día de la Primera Prueba, Pansy lo llamó, confundida, a través de la multitud de estudiantes que se arremolinaba en torno al campo que alzaron especialmente para la ocasión en los terrenos del colegio. Los Slytherin, a diferencia de las otras tres Casas, tenían un voto silencioso de no entusiasmarse demasiado y se sentarían hasta el fondo, en la parte más alta de las gradas; se negaban a mostrar su apoyo a un Campeón de Gryffindor, pero alentar a Fleur o Zabini también era considerado traición a su colegio. Por supuesto que, en el fondo, todos los Slytherin esperaban que Hogwarts ganase el torneo, sólo no estaban contentos con que fuese Malfoy quien los representase.

Harry pensaba que si no les gustaba, algún Sly mayor debió postularse para Campeón. Pero por el mismo hecho de ser Sly, sólo unos pocos habrían estado dispuestos a dejar de lado su instinto de autopreservación.

—¡Sigue hacia arriba, ve con el resto! —Le replicó, desde la distancia, utilizando ambas manos a los lados de su boca para imitar un megáfono— ¡los alcanzo en un momento!

Tenía una idea que necesitaba ser llevada a cabo, y la urgencia de hacerlo crecía con cada segundo que transcurría.

Se deslizó entre estudiantes, se escabulló bajo brazos alzados y en medio de grupos de amigos de otras Casas. Creyó ver pasar a Luna, pero no podía detenerse en ese instante. No cuando faltaba tan poco.

En la zona de los profesores, McGonagall pedía calma y orden. El director no estaba, lo que sólo podía decir que se encontraría en la tienda de los Campeones, junto al Ministro y Peter.

Peter Pettigrew, uno de los mejores amigos de su padre, pertenecía a la _División de Traslado_ _e interacciones_ del _Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas. _En otras palabras, era el encargado del viaje de las dragonas desde Rumania a Gran Bretaña, y el enlace entre los de Asuntos Mágicos Internacionales, el Ministerio y Hogwarts. Lo mejor era que adoraba a Harry.

Y también lo más útil en ese caso, por supuesto.

Harry se detuvo ante la entrada a la tienda, para tomar una respiración profunda y recuperar el aliento. Movió la tela y asomó la cabeza. Sus sospechas eran ciertas; ahí encontró al viejo, el idiota del Ministerio (nunca le había agradado Fudge, ni siquiera cuando intentaba ser amable con él a causa de James), y Peter.

Dumbledore le pedía a los tres Campeones que se acercaran y formaran un semicírculo en torno a ellos. Cada uno iba vestido con un traje especial para la ocasión. Notó que el de Malfoy tenía el aura débil y apenas resplandeciente de una barrera anti-incendios; se preguntó si el viejo director sabía que se la había puesto, o si no fue el mismo Dumbledore quien lo hizo por él. Consideraba más que probable lo segundo.

También llegó a preguntarse por qué resaltaba tanto vestido de rojo, pero ese no era un asunto relevante en aquel momento y sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a dejar esas ideas de lado. La serpiente en su pecho estaba más tranquila de lo que había actuado en meses, quizás porque se anticipaba lo que estaba por hacer.

Todo estaba medido, calculado. Lo único que necesitaba era que Peter diese un vistazo en su dirección, al oírlo silbar.

Y él lo hizo.

—¡Esperen, esperen! —Peter los detuvo con un brinco, antes de que el Ministro pudiese extenderles a los Campeones el saco con la versión miniatura de los dragones. Caminó hacia él, lo sujetó del brazo y lo arrastró de vuelta. Harry fingió su mejor sonrisa avergonzada, la que le copiaba a James de los eventos en el Ministerio, cuando su padre era rodeado de personas importantes que lo conocían—. Este es-

—Harry Potter —Y ahí iba el idiota de Fudge de nuevo, a acercarse para estrechar su mano—. Sí, sí, hola, chico, ¿cómo andas? ¿Cómo te tratan en el colegio? ¿Disfrutas del Torneo? ¿Qué tal está tu padre?

_Papá intenta convencer al Wizengamot de que no lo dejen postularse para la reelección, porque lo considera inútil, pero eso usted no tiene que saberlo._ Harry también le sonrió a él. Era cansino, porque lo suyo jamás fueron las farsas; no lo hubiese hecho de no necesitarlo para contestarle con voz suave y aparentar que sólo estaba ahí por Peter y la emoción contagiosa del Torneo de mierda.

—Se me ocurrió —_Mentira_; Peter era un buen hombre y se lucía a solas, pero tenía un _algo_ con cualquiera de los Potter, que no le permitía tener ideas propias alrededor de James o su hijo. Quizás un efecto secundario de sus años de estudio— que Harry podía ser nuestra 'mano inocente' y ayudarnos con el sorteo de los dragones a los Campeones. Para que sea justo.

_Justo_. Sí, iba a ser _tan_ justo.

—¡Esa es una idea excelente, Peter! —Y Fudge, que era más idiota a cada instante, saltó a aceptarlo, tendiéndole el saco—. Uno para cada uno, muchacho, y que no te quemen ni muerdan. Todavía pequeños, pueden ser bastante feroces.

—Mientras el señor Potter les hace el sorteo de los dragones...—Comenzó Dumbledore, reanudando la explicación que él cortó con su llegada.

Existían dos tipos de personas que conocían a Harry. Su familia, compañeros, y la mayor parte de los adultos, que entablaban relaciones con el Harry que era un adolescente _un poco _testarudo y sabía ser bueno y meterse en problemas también. Y los Sly, los únicos que lo veían planificar algo así.

No consideraba que todo suceso fuese digno de una planificación metódica. Pero, cuando lo hacía, sin duda, podía tener un par de buenas ideas.

Harry no sólo había visto a los dragones por la noche, con Peter. Había memorizado sus características en los dibujos de los libros, para que al deslizar la mano dentro del saco, con un roce a cada uno, supiese qué dragón estaba tocando.

El Colacuerno tenía más púas, pinchaba. El Bola de Fuego era largo, de escamas duras. El Hocicorto tenía crestas, que se sentían de una textura extraña contra los dedos.

Se detuvo frente a Fleur Delacour, atenta a sus movimientos y frente a Madam Máxime, y le extendió el primero de los dragones. Hocicorto sueco.

La chica lo tomó y dejó que se le enroscase en un dedo, a la vez que asentía y musitaba lo que le sonó a un agradecimiento en francés. Harry volvió a meter la mano en el saco y avanzó hasta Malfoy, en el medio de ambos Campeones.

El Bola de Fuego tenía tendencia a generar fuego dentro de su boca, a manera de advertencia, así que era obvio que era este quien le calentaba los dedos sin quemarlo en realidad. El Colacuerno gustaba más de morder. Los dientes miniaturas todavía se percibían, pese a su tamaño.

Le gustaba tener la completa atención de Draco, que lo mirase tan expectante. Podría haber alargado el momento, si no fuese consciente de que tenían que moverse.

Sacó el dragón miniatura y se lo tendió, abriendo los dedos para que viese a la pequeña criatura que quedó atrapada en su palma cuando la eligió. Draco lo recibió entre ambas manos, ojos enormes y muy, muy grises, alzándose hacia él.

Harry le entregó el saco a Zabini, el Campeón de Durmstrang, porque el único que quedaba ahí era el Colacuerno. Un Bola de Fuego chino reposaba entre las palmas del niño-que-vivió.

Zabini, que también debía saber lo que hizo, entrecerró los ojos en su dirección. Él sonrió, con presunta inocencia.

Cuando las oportunidades de fastidiar a alguien se presentaban, esas también debían ser aprovechadas, ¿no es cierto?

—Serán llamados uno a uno y pasarán por turnos...—Seguía indicando Dumbledore. Ya que Malfoy no despegaba los ojos de él, Harry arqueó las cejas, en una pregunta silenciosa que no creyó que captaría, hasta que lo vio sonreír de medio lado.

"Gra-cias" una a una, las sílabas se dibujaron en sus labios cuando gesticuló, utilizando el momento en que todos, excepto ellos dos, veían al viejo director y al Ministro. Harry tuvo que apartar la mirada por el riesgo de ponerse a sonreír como un tonto.

La serpiente dentro de él estaba feliz y orgullosa.

—_0—_

Por alguna razón, llamaron al de Durmstrang primero. Harry ya estaba sentado con los demás, en las gradas, cuando lo vieron convertir una roca en un perro y distraer a la dragona. Se movía rápido y era preciso; cuando la bestia cerró la mandíbula sobre el otro animal, este volvió a ser una roca, y Zabini salía de la arena, con el huevo dorado entre los brazos.

Luego fue Fleur Delacour y escuchó a Pansy, a su lado, refunfuñar.

—Claro que les gusta —Decía—, a todos los chicos les gusta. Es por su parte de sangre Veela.

—Tú eres más bonita, Pans —Contestó, distraído. Medio segundo más tarde, tenía un brazo de su amiga echado en torno al cuello y ella murmuraba agradecimientos dulces. Él le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y siguió pendiente del Torneo.

Para sus adentros, añadió que Malfoy _también_ era más bonito que Fleur. Y que Pansy. Y que cualquiera.

La serpiente dentro de él siseó en señal de acuerdo.

La chica Veela puso a la dragona en trance, pero cuando estaba por tomar el huevo, esta soltó una exhalación de fuego que le incendió la ropa. Fleur ahogó un grito, apagó las llamas con un encantamiento, y corrió fuera de la arena, jadeante, con su huevo entre los brazos.

—Ahora es bonita y está quemada —Pansy se rio, encogiéndose de hombros. Él rodó los ojos y se preguntó a qué se debía tanta rivalidad absurda entre las chicas.

Malfoy fue el último. Entró a la arena con pasos lentos, manteniéndose del lado opuesto al que ocupaba la dragona, y se puso de cuclillas. La distancia que los separaba cuando sacó la varita, era suficiente para levantar un coro de susurros entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts, que se preguntaban qué era lo que pensaba hacer.

Realizó un encantamiento en sí mismo, en lugar de hacerlo sobre la arena o la dragona. Cuando sopló, su aliento fue un hilo de fuego que se enroscó en el aire, rodeó a la dragona y alcanzó los huevos reales.

No los quemaba (el fuego jamás quemaría un huevo de dragón), era peor. _Mucho_ peor.

Ayudaba a incubarlos.

Peter le había explicado que los dragones brotaban de los huevos cuando mantenían una temperatura exacta de calor, así que no era una sorpresa que algunas cáscaras se agrietasen y los estudiantes comenzasen a inclinarse hacia adelante, incrédulos. Los huevos reales se movían, la dragona estaba girada y atenta a sus crías a punto de nacer.

Malfoy convocó el único huevo falso, lo atrapó entre los brazos cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, y tomó una bocanada de aire para renovar el encantamiento y soplar de nuevo.

Cuando dejase la arena, un minuto después, habría dos dragones pequeños ya fuera de los huevos, él llevaba el suyo, y no se había acercado ni medio metro.

—Bueno, eso fue...—Pansy parpadeó.

—Sorprendente —Admitió Nott, al otro lado de él. Harry tuvo que aceptarlo con un asentimiento.

—_0—_

—...Caballeros de Walpurgis, convocatoria número treinta y dos, presidida por Pansy Parkinson —Pansy se anunciaba a sí misma, con un toque de varita al reposabrazos del sillón. Arrojó un encantamiento _muffliato_ a su alrededor, para que nadie pudiese oír lo que seguía—. Se abre la sesión.

Mientras la escuchaban, Harry terminó por acomodarse en un sofá de dos plazas, con Nott. Crabbe y Goyle se pelearon por un sillón durante unos segundos, hasta que notaron la mirada irritada de la chica.

Cuando los cuatro adolescentes estuvieron sentados y en silencio, ella se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió.

—Con motivo de la segunda actividad de cooperación mágica internacional obligatoria, organizada por el Torneo de los Tres Magos y realizada dentro del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, los siguientes puntos a tratar, de suma importancia, son puestos sobre la mesa, para esta junta de la Orden de Slytherin —Alzó la varita, sólo para señalar:—. Uno. Baile de Yule, baile de navidad para los nacidos de muggles. Llevado a cabo dentro de veintiocho días exactos, evento social y de fines ociosos en el Gran Comedor por la fecha en que se celebra la tradición que le da nombre. Dos. Si llevo un vestido negro, no quiero que sus trajes sean negros; a menos que _todos_ tengan trajes de gala negros, y entonces, al ir yo de negro, los cinco lo estemos. Tres. Parejas. Si no nos llevamos bien con la pareja que invite uno de nosotros, no estaremos cómodos a lo largo de la noche, así que propongo como imperativa solución a este conflicto, que se avise con anticipación con quién queremos ir y cuáles son nuestras intenciones, para que los demás estemos caminando sobre terreno conocido cuando llegue el momento. Comencemos.

Harry parpadeaba. Nott tenía las cejas arqueadas. Crabbe y Goyle lucían perdidos, pero no se trataba de una novedad.

—¿Nos reuniste para hablar del baile? —Pansy volvió a estrechar los ojos.

—Para discutir y solventar nuestros conflictos en relación al Baile de Yule, o Baile de Navidad —Cuando Pansy le había dicho que tenía planeado pertenecer al Wizengamot un día, creyó que bromeaba. Viéndola en ese instante, hasta podría hacerse a la idea de que su amiga encajaba ahí.

—Sólo que ninguno de nosotros tienen conflictos relacionados al Baile, Pans —Se notaba que Theo hacía un esfuerzo por ser delicado, incluso guardó su libro de turno para darle su completa atención, y suavizó su voz.

—¿Qué hay de su ropa? —Ella saltó sobre su sillón, incrédula.

—¿Tú tienes más de un traje de gala? —Harry negó. Repitió la pregunta a Crabbe y Goyle, que ni siquiera estaban seguros de si los suyos todavía les quedaban.

—¿Cómo...?

—¡Somos chicos, Pans! ¡Usamos el mismo traje todo el tiempo y nadie se da cuenta! —Su amiga se echó hacia atrás, con tanta insistencia como si pretendiese fusionarse con el respaldar del asiento. Con una mano en el pecho, ahogó un grito.

—Lleva el vestido lindo de la otra vez —Añadió Nott, después de él—, el que era- ese- ya sabes.

—El de los tirantes.

—Sí, eso, tirantes. ¿Se dice tirantes? —Volvió a dirigirse a él y Harry se encogió de hombros.

—El verde.

—Eso- —Theo asintió—. El verde.

—Te queda bien.

—Y problema resuelto.

—¡¿Cómo?! —Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando Pansy se inclinó hacia adelante, enrojeciendo— ¡no puedo llevar el vestido verde al Baile de Yule! Para empezar, ¡es _verde_! ¡No es el color de la temporada! Además, ¡ya me vieron usarlo! Me lo puse estas vacaciones, ¡no puedo ir a dos fiestas, seguidas, con el mismo vestido!

—Pero sólo nosotros sabríamos...

—¡No se puede! Impensable, inconcebible —Pansy agitaba las manos en el aire y asustaba a Crabbe y Goyle. Intercambió una rápida mirada con Nott, que se veía como si tampoco supiese qué hacer.

—Entonces el amari-

Pansy ahogó otro grito.

—¿Ibas a decir _amarillo_?

Harry se lamentó de haber despertado esa mañana.

—No, yo-

—¿Amarillo, para el Yule? ¡¿_Amarillo_?! —Se dejó caer hacia atrás, de nuevo, sobre el respaldar, y levantó la mirada al techo de las mazmorras— ¡amarillo, para el Yule! Merlín, ¡sólo llévame de una vez!

—¿El azul? —Propuso Nott.

—O el blanco —Le siguió Harry. Volvieron a intercambiar miradas; ninguno recordaba qué otros vestidos tenía Pansy, aunque su armario y baúles eran enormes.

—¿Con qué zapatos? —Pansy se colocó una mano en la barbilla, pensativa.

¡Harry se sabía esa!

—Los tacones bajos, los que usas para bailar.

—¿Cuáles? ¿Los blancos, los de líneas verticales, los que se atan, los cuadrados o los de plataforma disimulada?

¿Existía _más_ de un tipo de zapato?

Miró a Theo, en busca de auxilio. Él parecía ver algún punto más allá de ellos. Parpadeó.

—Mi abuela usa los cuadrados, creo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me vista como tu abuela, Theo?

Media hora más tarde, a Theo se le ocurrió la brillante idea de soltar un "¡se pospone el punto a tratar: vestido!". Pansy lo aceptó.

Luego vino el siguiente.

—¿Con quién piensan ir al baile? —Siguió, con las manos unidas sobre el regazo y una postura que era toda calma falsa.

Los cuatro se observaron.

—Falta un mes para-

—¡Sólo veintiocho días! —Chilló su amiga, callándolo— ¿acaso piensan ir solos? ¿Quedarse sentados como unos perdedores? Si quieren que una chica les diga que sí, deben preguntarlo ya, o las oportunidades se les escaparán.

—Yo...—Nott lo sopesó un momento—. Creo que yo invitaré a Greengrass.

—¿Daphne Greengrass o Astoria Greengrass?

—Astoria. Hay más posibilidades de que me diga que sí porque los de tercero no van al baile si nadie los invita —Pansy aprobó su estrategia con un aplauso y un "me agrada Astoria".

—Bulstrode —Por supuesto que Crabbe invitaría a Millicent. Era el único chico del mundo que lo haría.

—Aceptable —Pansy meneó la cabeza, en un "más o menos".

—Davis —Continuó Goyle. Aquello le hizo sonreír.

—Me agrada Tracey Davis también —Y sus ojos vedes conectaron con los de Harry, que se encogió un poco.

Su mente quedó en blanco. La serpiente de su pecho se desenroscaba tras una breve pausa, siseaba un nombre, se balanceaba, tanteaba. Probaba suerte.

—No he pensado en eso —Decidió soltar—. ¿Tú con quién vas?

—Todavía no me decido —Pansy se irguió, elevando la barbilla—. Pero no soy yo quien tiene que invitar, de todos modos.

—¿Vamos juntos, como amigos? —Ella lo observó con una cautelosa curiosidad. Harry mostró su mejor sonrisa, la que imitaba de Sirius—. Te dejaré combinar tu ropa y la mía, elegirme un traje por encargo, y me puedes peinar.

El rostro de su mejor amiga se iluminó.

—Serás la pareja ideal de mi propia creación, por una noche —Oh, acababa de meterse en problemas, ¿cierto?

—Sí, eso- sí —Vaciló, dando otro vistazo a Theo, cuando este le palmeó la espalda.

—Buen viaje, amigo. Fue un placer llegar hasta aquí contigo —Musitó, de manera que Pansy no pudiese oírlo.

—Fuiste bastante bueno —Goyle se sumó, con una palmada que era más bien un golpe para sacarle los pulmones por la boca, no intencional. Crabbe, a su lado, asentía con el aire más solemne que era capaz de reunir—, incluso cuando nos regañabas.

—Nunca tendremos otro Harry.

—Jamás.

Harry quería maldecirlos por idiotas. Pero dada la forma en que Pansy sonreía y lucía pensativa, supuso que los necesitaría para no perder la cordura en ese mes (veintiocho días) que se avecinaba.

* * *

**Harry haciendo cosas buenas, Harry siendo un bobito enamorado, Harry poniendo su vida en peligro al ser la pareja de baile de Pansy…ahq**

**Con **_**Luz de luna **_**estuve subiendo todo casi todo el quinto año para quienes están en cuarentena no se sientan mal y puedan distraerse, voy a terminarlo en los próximos días, pero decidí subir varios por aquí también, porque sé que se viene algo lindo ;)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**Presagios **_

Mientras Harry Potter, en las mazmorras, intentaba descifrar el problema en que se había metido por cuenta propia, Draco Malfoy, en una de las aulas vacías, se encontraba en otra clase de predicamento.

Había evitado, gracias a la intervención del director y la cara de pocos amigos de Snape, la primera entrevista de Skeeter acerca del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Había evitado las fotos en la Primera Prueba, porque la profesora A fue estricta respecto a que la reportera no entrase a la tienda de los Campeones y los molestase antes, durante o después de la prueba.

Pero fue ingenuo de su parte creer que podía evitarla por siempre.

Draco dio un paso más lejos, ella uno más cerca. La vuelapluma escribía sobre el pergamino, por sí misma, y la cámara se mantenía en alto por levitación. Lo había atrapado a mitad del pasillo, de vuelta de la biblioteca a la Torre de Gryffindor, con Neville y Blaise. Aún llevaba uno de los cómics muggles de ese héroe que se ponía una máscara de murciélago y era tan sombrío como su padrino, entre las manos.

_Merlín los salvase._

Skeeter hizo ademán de extender una mano hacia su rostro y se apartó por reflejo. Cubriéndose la cicatriz de media luna, pegó por completo la espalda a la pared.

Un quejido la detuvo. Blaise se metió en medio, apartándole el brazo lejos de él, y sacudió la cabeza.

—Si tiene preguntas, se las puede hacer a un paso de distancia.

La bruja estrechó los ojos.

—¿Soy una molestia?

—Sí —Draco intentó reprenderlo, pero él volvió a fruncirle el ceño, por lo que tuvo que darle un codazo y negar para que se detuviese. Blaise bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

Las preguntas de Skeeter resultaron absurdas, irrelevantes. Quería hacerlo hablar sobre un supuesto trauma (que no tenía) y lo hizo participar en el Torneo, no le creyó que no hubiese sido quien puso su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego, y parecía dispuesta a ahondar más en el tema de su vida familiar y los recuerdos que tenía de su niñez.

Draco tenía ganas de fundirse contra una de las paredes, sólo para evitarla. Sin pensarlo, extendió la mano y tanteó a un lado, buscando a Blaise por ayuda, para que la alejase en base a gruñidos, de ser necesarios.

Se sorprendió cuando notó que era Neville quien se interponía, manteniéndolo detrás de su espalda. Levantó los brazos cuando la bruja estuvo a punto de moverlo, pidiéndole que se calmase con un gesto.

—Por favor, señorita Skeeter, llegamos tarde al club de duelo —Le explicaba, con suavidad—. Como usted entenderá, nuestras responsabilidades- las que Draco tiene con los menores de Gryffindor…

Aquello capturó su atención. Cuando salieron del aula, la reportera se quedaba atrás, con la promesa de tener algunas fotografías en primer plano de uno de los duelos de prácticas de esa semana. Neville le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, dio un vistazo hacia atrás, y tiró de él para sacarlo de ese pasillo.

—No sabía si ibas a empezar a hiperventilar, o le ibas a lanzar una maldición…—Comentó, en voz baja, casi contra su oído. Él meneó la cabeza.

—Merlín, ¿escuchaste lo que dijo? ¡Mi madre...Mortífaga! ¡Mi madre no era una Mortífaga! Sí, bueno- padre fue coaccionado para serlo, y mi padrino tiene una Marca Tenebrosa y- ¡pero madre jamás la tuvo! Yo lo sabría si, pues- si ella...

—Prácticamente te preguntó si no sabías si Narcissa pensó en entregarte cuando eras un bebé —Blaise tenía el ceño fruncido. Caminaba detrás de ambos—, o si Snape intentó acabar contigo cuando aún no podías defenderte, en venganza a lo que le hiciste a su Señor.

—¡Ridículo!

A Draco le ardía el rostro de pura rabia, le picaban los dedos por las ganas de tomar la varita y la garganta le quemaba por el chillido poco digno que dio, pero no pudo lograr que le importase.

—Snape no es el mejor hombre del mundo, no será perfecto, y asustará a muchos, pero sigue siendo mi padrino, y jamás haría algo para dañarme…

—Ni siquiera yo habría pensado eso de él —Se calló de forma automática, por la tranquila respuesta que dio Neville. Al ver a su amigo, este se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada—. Tu padrino me da miedo, Draco.

—Lo sé, pero-

—Pero —Volvió a cortarlo. Draco parpadeaba, aturdido porque hubiese funcionado dos veces seguidas— he visto cómo te trata. Y cómo tú hablas de él. Uno- uno no habla así de alguien que le haya hecho daño, ¿cierto?

De pronto, más calmado, Draco se rio y lo rodeó con un brazo también.

—Eres tan dulce que me asqueas, Nev.

—Sí, sí, tú también eres _tan_ dulce —Lo observó boquiabierto por la respuesta irónica. Fue su turno de reírse.

—¡Por fin estás aprendiendo algo de mí!

—Merlín —Intervino Blaise, con una pesada exhalación—, no aprendas nada de él. El mundo no podrá con dos _princesitas_.

Se le olvidaron las palabras de Skeeter antes de que hubiesen alcanzado el retrato de la Dama Gorda, mientras le explicaba a Blaise por qué era maravilloso que Neville fuese influenciado por él, y este daba respuestas ambiguas, se reía o se encogía de hombros.

Al día siguiente, saldría un artículo relacionado al Torneo con una foto de Blaise, parado a un lado de su madre en el patio, mirando en otra dirección, y una de Neville rodeándole los hombros a Draco y él estirándose para desordenarle el cabello. Skeeter tenía las teorías más locas debajo de cada una de ellas, pero las que más risas les sacaron a los Gryffindor en la Sala Común, fue la insinuación de que la profesora A hubiese puesto el nombre de su propio hijo en el Cáliz, y que Neville y Draco eran pareja.

Ante eso último, sin pensar, Draco haría uno de los comentarios que luego levantaría las primeras sospechas entre sus amigos. Estaba inclinado hacia adelante en uno de los cómodos sillones frente a la chimenea, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, y al recargar el rostro en las palmas, añadió:

—La verdad es que me gustaría salir con alguien de ojos verdes, son- ya saben, son bonitos, ¿no? Es un color bonito…

—_0—_

Draco se hallaba medio dormido cuando escuchó la cortina del dosel moverse unos centímetros y sintió el peso que hundía uno de los lados de su colchón. Se estiró por costumbre y buscó el pelaje suave de Leonis, que se retorció bajo su palma y se echó a un lado.

Estaba a punto de hacerle un comentario burlón, acerca de cuánto tiempo podía pasar abajo divirtiéndose dentro de un laboratorio de pociones, como para volver a esa hora, cuando la lengua áspera pasó por su mejilla y le arrancó un quejido. El peso sobre la cama se hizo más notable y las cobijas se movieron cuando ocurrió el cambio; para entonces, Draco parpadeaba y luchaba por enfocar la vista, y notó a tiempo que Regulus le pedía silencio con un gesto.

—¿Draco? —Balbuceó Neville, desde alguna parte. Ron, en la otra cama, roncaba con fuerza, y ni Seamus ni Dean debían estar conscientes de lo que pasaba—. Oí la puerta...

—Leonis la empujó —Replicó, enseguida. Regulus asintió para demostrarle que la excusa era apropiada—, acaba de llegar.

Su amigo soltó otro balbuceo y ambos contuvieron la respiración, hasta oír el arrastre de tela sobre la cama cuando se dio la vuelta. Ahí, Regulus repitió el gesto de silencio, y pasó las mantas por encima de las cabezas de los dos. Con un hechizo, las alzó y formó una estructura redonda, similar a una cápsula de tela, sobre ellos, y le arrojó un encantamiento para que no se pudiese oír desde afuera.

Draco arqueó las cejas, en una pregunta silenciosa, y recibió los trozos de papel que le entregó. Giró y se acostó boca abajo, con los codos sobre el colchón, para leer con mayor comodidad.

"Fleur Delacour. Beauxbatons"

"Viktor Krum. Durmstrang"

"Draco Malfoy. Hogwarts"

Estaban chamuscados en los bordes y los tres tenían caligrafías diferentes. Al hacerse una idea de lo que eran, se volvió hacia su primo, que asintió.

—Estaban escondidos en la oficina de Dumbledore —Regulus se recostó boca abajo también, a su lado—, estoy seguro de que son del Cáliz. Huelen igual —Olfateó el aire, resoplando después, sólo para mostrar su punto—. Pero no me explico por qué los tenía, por qué no cambió un nombre o por qué conservarlos, si-

—Fleur entró. Blaise dijo que Krum era el preferido para entrar por Durmstrang —Recordó, en un susurro—, era algo casi decidido ya. Ni siquiera tenían otros Campeones, Karkaroff les había dicho que no entrasen si no creían ser más capaces que Viktor, y pocos tenían el ego así de alto.

—Pero tú fuiste primero —Apuntó Regulus. Draco asintió al pensar en el día de la elección del Cáliz—. Y Dumbledore hizo una larga pausa, ¿recuerdas? Al leer el nombre del Campeón de Durmstrang.

Arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Crees que lo hacía a propósito? Que- —Draco gesticuló y bufó al no estar seguro de cómo decirlo—. Tal vez Blaise entró para seguirme. Tal vez Dumbledore…

Pero, incluso si era verdad, no explicaba por qué él entró.

Dumbledore había lucido en serio sorprendido cuando leyó su nombre. Pálido, los ojos enormes detrás de las gafas de media luna.

Y luego estaba la reacción en la Sala de los Trofeos. Si lo pensaba lo suficiente, podía jurar que todavía le dolían un poco los hombros; no fue un agarre normal, había magia ahí, magia que presionaba y lastimaba, y se salía de control. Dumbledore _jamás_ se salía de control.

—Leyó el nombre equivocado —Pronunció, despacio, porque oírse a sí mismo lo ayudaba a manejar el hilo de un pensamiento que comenzaba a tomar forma dentro de su cabeza—. Pero si no hubiese querido que alguien lo supiese, hubiese hecho desaparecer los trozos que salieron del Cáliz, ¿no?

Regulus guardó silencio un momento. Cuando se fijó en él, en busca de una respuesta que no tenía para sí mismo, su primo apoyó la cabeza en su almohada, de lado.

—No lo sé, Draco. A veces simplemente no hay quien entienda a Dumbledore, ¿sabes?

—¿Crees que esté intentando decirme algo, _sin_ decirlo?

—Dumbledore _siempre_ dice las cosas sin decirlas —Regulus ahogó un débil quejido y enterró más el rostro en la almohada. Unos segundos más tarde, volvió a ladear la cabeza para verlo—. En estos días que lo estuve mirando y siguiendo, eso fue lo único extraño que encontré acerca de Dumbledore. Bueno —Una breve pausa, en la que parecía sopesar otro detalle, entrecerrando los ojos—, eso y su insistencia por ir a casa de los Longbottom.

Draco lo sopesó.

—¿Qué quiere hacer en la casa de Neville?

—Quiere volver a revisarla —Y luego debió caer en cuenta de algo más, porque se alzó lo suficiente para que quedasen cara a cara—. Quiere llevarte a ti _y_ que vuelvan a revisarla.

El niño-que-vivió se durmió esa noche con muchas más preguntas que respuestas.

_Soñó que era un niño pequeño, de unos cinco o seis años. Se trataba de un recuerdo difuso, lejano, en que se veía a sí mismo reflejado en un espejo de extrañas inscripciones, y detrás de él, se encontraban Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, saludándolo._

_En ese punto, sueño y realidad diferían. Dentro de su memoria, Dumbledore se acercaba por detrás, le colocaba una cobija encima, y se sentaba a su lado, dejando que la larga túnica que usaba para dormir se arremolinase a su alrededor en el suelo._

—_¿Qué te llama tanto la atención de este espejo, Draco? —Preguntaba, dentro de sus recuerdos. Y el niño que fue no dudaba en contestar._

—_Padre y madre están ahí —E incluso señaló hacia donde se aparecían, detrás de ambos. Tras unos instantes, miraba hacia un lado—. ¿Qué es ese espejo, Albus?_

_Su padrino solía reprenderlo por llamar así al mago; a él no parecía importarle. En cambio, se reía. A medida que el viejo director le contestaba, el pequeño Draco se inclinaba más hacia un lado, con todo el aire confidente que era capaz de reunir a su edad._

—_¿Y qué ve usted que quiera tanto?_

_Él hacía una breve pausa, luego hablaba, más sombrío._

—_A una persona que amaba, hace mucho tiempo._

—_¿Ya no la ama?_

—_Uno no deja de amar, amar de verdad, a alguien, Draco._

_En el recuerdo, ambos permanecían en silencio durante varios segundos. Luego Dumbledore se ponía de pie, y le ofrecía una mano. Al sujetarlo, lo ayudaba a levantarse también, y los dos caminaban hacia las cocinas para que los elfos les diesen caramelos, mientras Draco hacía preguntas sobre cómo fueron sus padres en el colegio y el director cuestionaba si Leonis estaba con Snape, que era el único motivo por el que podían explicarse que el pequeño deambulase a medianoche por el castillo, solo._

_En el sueño, sin embargo, ambos se quedaban callados. En cierto momento, Dumbledore se levantaba y se iba, dejándolo allí, de nuevo solo y a oscuras, e incluso el espejo de Oesed borraba la imagen de sus padres._

_Draco tendría seis años y se quedaba solo en el mundo. _

_No era un sueño agradable._


	37. Chapter 37

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**Invitaciones**_

—Blaise, otra vez lo estás haciendo —Se cubrió la boca, fingiendo un bostezo, para disimular sus palabras, y codeó a su compañero con el brazo que tenía sobre la mesa, pluma en mano. El chico emitió un débil quejido.

—Lo siento.

A Draco le picaba la nariz por el aroma dulzón que impregnaba el aire, hasta que tomó una profunda respiración y se relajó en el asiento de al lado.

—¿El Matalobos te ayudará a controlar..._eso_ también?

Blaise se inclinaba hacia adelante, el codo apoyado en la mesa, el rostro recargado en la palma. Casualmente, también se cubría la boca con las puntas de los dedos, para contestarle.

—No exactamente —Draco arqueó una ceja—. Se pasará solo, es como- natural, entre los catorce y quince. Y luego voy a estar así, a veces, cerca de la luna llena, creo. Para ti, siempre olerá muy fuerte, no debe gustarte, ese es el punto, pero para otras personas, en especial otro lobo…

Draco frunció la nariz, sin pensar.

—Es un aroma insoportable, Blaise.

No entendió por qué le dio risa. Cuando estaba por preguntarle, otra voz lo distrajo, y giró la cabeza para buscarlo.

Potter andaba por la biblioteca, un sábado por la mañana. Era un evento histórico dentro del colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts. Por supuesto que tenía sus motivos; acompañaba a Nott, hacían levitar una tanda de libros detrás de ambos, y por la manera en que murmuraban, era más que obvio que planeaban algo, la verdadera pregunta era un _qué_.

A Draco se le olvidaba que se suponía que estaba completando su tarea de _Aritmancia_, una compleja tabla de símbolos y números a los que no podía hallar relación entre sí, cuando lo que le interesaban era unos bonitos ojos verdes y una voz suave que se perdían entre los estantes.

—Deberías invitarlo.

Parpadeó para enfocarse en el asiento contrario al suyo, del otro lado de la mesa. Hermione tenía los ojos puestos en el libro de _Encantamientos_ entre sus manos, pero se dirigía a él; no tenía dudas al respecto, porque al fijarse en su amiga, esta enseñó una débil sonrisa.

Hermione cerró el libro, lo dejó sobre la mesa y flexionó los brazos, apoyándose en esta e inclinándose más hacia adelante.

—Deberías invitarlo —Repitió, divertida, como si pensase que él no la había oído a la primera. Draco parpadeaba, de nuevo—. A Potter, Draco. Deberías invitar a Potter al Baile de Yule.

Boqueó de una manera poco digna y arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Qué? —No le gustó el tono agudo con que le salió la pregunta. Era obvio que Hermione intentaba ser buena amiga y no reírse, pero no le estaba dejando la tarea fácil.

—Bueno, tú- ya sabes, siempre has sido _un poco _diferente alrededor de Potter. Si quisieras invitarlo, sólo debes hacerlo; los Campeones abren el baile, seguro le gusta la atención extra —Bromeó, ensanchando su sonrisa—. Y yo creo que tú podrías gustarle también.

La respiración se le atascó. Empezó a sacudir la cabeza, pero las palabras se demoraron unos instantes más en hacer acto de presencia.

—Hers, estás un poco confundida, es- yo sólo-

—Hueles a nervios —Blaise se reclinó en el respaldar del asiento, conteniendo la risa—. ¿Potter te pone nervioso? ¿O saber que _sabemos_ de Potter?

Draco le dirigió tal mirada asesina que alguien más se habría amedrentado. Incluso Hermione vaciló un poco, preocupada de haber dicho algo incorrecto, hasta que vio que el chico de Durmstrang se echaba a reír.

—Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso para frenarme, princesa —Le palmeó una mejilla con suavidad y procedió a cruzarse de brazos, desviando la mirada en la dirección tomada por los Slytherin. Ladeó la cabeza—. No tiene nada de malo, supongo. Potter no está mal. Si te gusta, te gusta. Yo te apoyo en lo que sea.

—A mí no-

—Piénsalo —Su amiga habló en voz baja, cuidadosa—, piensa que puedes bailar con él. Estoy segura de que, al menos, lo encontrarías divertido.

Draco no replicó más. Simuló dedicarse a terminar su tarea, dando ojeadas furtivas hacia un lado cuando Potter hacía una pregunta a su compañero.

En una oportunidad, se percató de que Nott hacía ademán de sacar la varita, para levitar un libro en la parte más alta del estante, al que no llegaban por sí mismos, y Harry chasqueaba la lengua, con aparente irritación, y extendía los brazos. El libro llegaba hasta él, aunque no lo vio usar ningún encantamiento. Potter continuó su camino con el ejemplar en una mano, tan tranquilo como si acabase de sacarlo de su maletín.

No creía que se hubiese dado cuenta del tipo de cosas de las que era capaz.

Draco, en cambio, no se dio cuenta de que sonreía al verlo.

—_0—_

Los Gryffindor eran valientes. Se trataba de una verdad irrefutable.

Por lo general, uno pensaba que los Gryffindor también debían ser impulsivos. Esa sí era refutable. Uno podía ser valiente y usar la cabeza, elegir en qué batallas ser un héroe. Uno podía lanzarse a la acción, con un plan esbozado en mente, y no improvisar. Todo era cuestión de cómo fuese ese Gryffindor.

Y luego estaba Draco.

Él tenía _ligeros_ inconvenientes con los conceptos de valor e impulsividad, y esconderse bajo la capa de invisibilidad mientras iba por el pasillo, era una de las mejores formas de demostrarlo.

En cierto punto del trayecto, Potter suspiró, abrió la puerta de un aula abandonada y pasó. La dejó abierta, así que él pudo llegar al umbral y pararse en la entrada, antes de que el Slytherin se hubiese dado la vuelta, cruzado de brazos.

—¿Ahora qué, Malfoy?

Él no admitiría que encontraba fascinante que Harry fuese la única persona capaz de descubrirlo cuando estaba bajo la capa.

_Valor. Impulsividad._

De tener cualquiera de ellos, lo habría preguntado directamente. Nada de rodeos, nada de cambios de tema. No rehuiría de su mirada, no le daría vueltas a lo que Hermione le dijo, sólo para comprobar, por enésima vez ese mismo día, que el corazón se le saltaba varios latidos frente a la perspectiva.

Bailar con él.

Bailar con Harry.

_Salir_ con Harry.

El sólo hecho de estar cerca, de imaginarse que sujetaba una de sus manos, ya le daba una absurda sensación de que todo estaba bien.

Dio un paso dentro del aula, para cerrar a medias la puerta, y se sacó la capa. Él, claro, no lucía para nada sorprendido.

—¿Por qué me sigues, _otra vez_?

Draco se balanceó sobre los pies, se mordió el labio, e intentó darle forma a las palabras dentro de su cabeza. Esperaba sonar mejor de lo que creía.

—Te quería preguntar —Hizo una pausa. Una parte de su mente gritaba "¡pregunta, pregunta, pregunta!", con una voz sospechosamente similar a la de Hermione, y otra decía lo mala, terrible, _horrible_ idea que era; esa sonaba más a Neville cuando estaba ansioso—, bueno, el Baile de Yule, ¿tú...vas a ir?

Harry arqueó las cejas.

—Eso es obvio.

Sí, _obvio_. Se preguntó si sería _muy_ extraño volver a echarse la capa encima y salir de ahí. Consideró que sí y decidió no intentar; de cualquier modo, sus pies estaban clavados en ese lugar exacto. No habría sido capaz de huir, ni aunque lo quisiera.

—¿Y ya tienes con quién?

Parpadeó. Tenía la impresión de que no era lo que se esperaba.

Cuando cambió su peso de un pie al otro, la respuesta fue poco más que una exhalación.

—Sí, uhm, voy- voy con Pansy —Se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello, apartando la mirada por un instante. Draco dejó caer los hombros y apretó la capa de invisibilidad entre sus manos; la voz nerviosa del Neville imaginario exclamaba "¡esto no va bien, nada bien! ¡Huye mientras puedas! ¡Corre, corre mientras puedas!" y la sabionda inexistente de Hermione se había quedado en un pasmado silencio—. ¿Y tú?

Le llevó unos segundos más de lo justo percatarse de que le estaba preguntando si tenía a alguien con quién ir.

_Pues venía a invitarte, pero ya ves, alguien se me adelantó, y no quiero ir con nadie más, así que deja que me vaya con mi dignidad semi-intacta a hacerle pucheros a mis amigos, ¿bien?_

¿Qué tan patético sonaba eso?

Asintió, varias veces, sin verlo.

—Sí, yo- sí —Un paso atrás, otro. Uno, luego el siguiente. Sí, estaba bien; así era cómo se huía sin entrar en pánico. Nada de pánico. No había pánico. Él _no_ tenía pánico—. Sólo- sólo lo preguntaba porque tengo un amigo que me estaba diciendo que quería invitarte y-

—¿A mí? —Harry abrió los ojos, los bonitos ojos verdes, de sobremanera, y se apuntó a sí mismo— ¿un amigo tuyo quería invitarme a _mí_? —Y al caer en cuenta de un detalle, arrugó el ceño— ¿un chico?

Draco volvió a asentir. Al ir hacia atrás sin fijarse en el camino, su espalda chocó con la pared junto a la puerta, en lugar de salir directo al pasillo, y tuvo ganas de lloriquear.

—Es- es que tienes los ojos más bonitos del mundo, es decir, mi amigo cree que los tienes, ajá. Y no eres desagradable como algunos piensan, y cuando sonríes- —Gesticuló con las manos, frente a un aturdido Harry Potter, y decidió que era suficiente. Había alarmas imaginarias de emergencia encendidas dentro de su cabeza y el impulso de huir se hacía más fuerte ya que las piernas le respondían.

Tanteó la pared detrás de él, moviéndose hacia un lado, para acercarse más a la puerta. No dejaba de mirarlo. Sentía que si intentaba apartar la vista, sería demasiado obvio y Harry lo sabría todo.

—Bueno, le diré que ya tienes con quién ir. No es gran cosa. Puede que se ponga un poco triste, pobre- yo- sí, le diré, ¡hasta luego, Potter! —Trastabilló al darse la vuelta y correr fuera de ahí. Por poco no chocó de frente con el otro extremo del marco y no dejó de avanzar hasta haber doblado en una esquina.

Harry se quedó en el aula un momento más, aturdido, y cuando salió, miró a los lados, buscándolo. Para entonces, Draco ya se había metido dentro de un pasaje oculto tras una estatua, y estaba hecho un ovillo en el espacio oscuro y frío, bajo la capa, aunque no era necesario, porque se había convertido en un desastre andante.

Temblaba un poco, el rostro le ardía, tenía una sensación de inquietud asfixiante que no le dejaba tranquilizarse y respirar con normalidad. El corazón le tronaba en los oídos.

Se palmeó las mejillas y se repitió una retahíla de "estúpido, estúpido, estúpido", en voz alta, hasta que aceptó que la mente se le quedó en blanco al sólo pensar en invitarlo.

_Un amigo_. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido que "un amigo" serviría? Y después lo de los ojos, y el "no tan desagradable", ¿y qué se suponía que era lo que iba a decir de su sonrisa?

_Merlín_. Quería hacer un agujero en la piedra de Hogwarts, hundirse en él y quedarse ahí hasta la próxima guerra.

Cuando saliese del pasadizo, iría a las mazmorras, en lugar de la torre. Se sentaría en un banquillo del laboratorio de su padrino, apoyaría la cabeza en un trozo de la mesa que estaba desprovisto de pociones y artículos para crearlas, y soltaría tal suspiro dramático que Snape lo miraría con las cejas arqueadas.

—¿Te dijeron que no? —Draco emitió un vago sonido afirmativo y el profesor continuó con su tarea de mezclar en un caldero un líquido verde y brillante—. Sí, tienes la misma cara de Lucius cuando tu madre le decía que no. Al menos, la que ponía cuando le decía "no" cinco veces el mismo día. ¿Te dijeron "no" cinco veces hoy?

—Sólo una.

—Entonces te va mejor que a él, no veo de qué te quejas.

—Fue vergonzoso.

—Es un efecto del "no", lo superarás.

Snape no servía para consolar ni animar. Pero era su padrino, así que tenía todo el derecho a permanecer ahí, viéndolo trabajar, con un puchero que habría ablandado a cualquiera menos a ese profesor amargado.

De vuelta en la torre, ocupó uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea, dejó que Leonis se subiese a su lado, lo rodeó con los brazos, e intentó no desear demasiado fuerte un agujero para esconderse, porque Regulus le decía que, de hacer algo así, la magia podía concedérselo. Y no quería imaginarse la nueva dosis de vergüenza de caer en un hueco frente a todos.

—_0—_

—¿Sabes? En Durmstrang, usamos algo a lo que los búlgaros le decían "kitka". No sé cuál es la traducción literal, pero lo usan para llamar a unas cosas como ramilletes, flores pequeñas, mágicas, que se atan a la muñeca; se abren para la persona que invitas a salir cuando te dice que sí y se cierran una vez que la fiesta ha terminado —Blaise hablaba con la mirada puesta en el libro frente a él, pasaba la página cada pocos segundos, tras un amplio vistazo que lo ayudaba a capturar la imagen completa dentro de su cabeza. En ese instante, se detuvo y se agachó para rebuscar en su maletín, hasta que sacó una caja que puso frente a él—. Casualmente, aquí está uno, mira.

Draco lo observó con cautela, pero el chico siguió leyendo, así que se encogió de hombros y abrió la caja. Era justo como le había dicho; un brazalete de flores diminutas, capullos cerrados, con líneas brillantes que debían darle tonos preciosos en cuanto los pétalos abriesen.

—Es muy bonita —Opinó, recibiendo un vago sonido afirmativo en señal de acuerdo—, ¿se la dan los chicos a las chicas cuando salen normalmente o...?

—No, no. El que invita, la da, lo demás no importa. A veces ves un chico llevándolo cuando sale con una chica, a veces ella lo lleva, a veces son dos chicos o dos chicas; es sólo un presente, como- —Se detuvo otra vez, para gesticular, buscando la palabra adecuada—, digamos que es una forma de decir que quieres que esté a gusto contigo.

Draco sonrió y volvió a ver el ramillete.

—Puedes ponértelo. Si quieres.

Miró hacia un lado, sin devolver el brazalete de flores a la caja. Blaise había apoyado el codo en la mesa y recargaba la barbilla en la palma.

—¿Me acabas de invitar al baile _sin_ invitarme?

—Me parece que...sí —Se rio—. Mira, es más sencillo así, si lo piensas. Los dos abrimos el baile y la verdad es que no soy muy sociable —Blaise se encogió de hombros—. Pienso que me sentiría incómodo con alguien con quien no pudiese mantener una conversación interesante. Y como a ti te dijeron que no —Por supuesto que no podía faltar el recordatorio; ya le estaba pareciendo demasiado dulce de su parte—, tendré que aguantarte, por el bien de todos, y tratarte como la princesa que eres.

Draco le dio un golpe en el brazo, que estuvo a punto de esquivar, e hizo ademán de atinarle otro con el ramillete, pero luego se lo pensó mejor, porque era muy lindo para dañarlo con ese idiota.

Resopló y dio un vistazo alrededor. Hermione y Neville estaban frente a una estantería a varios metros; la primera lo ayudaba con una elección de unos libros para entender _Pociones_. Ron debía estar jugando ajedrez en la Torre aún, con Dean y Seamus, que prácticamente contaban como una sola mente y persona.

—¿Sabes qué? —Se colocó el ramillete con cuidado y notó que se ajustaba al tamaño de su muñeca, por cuenta propia—. Yo tampoco tengo ganas de invitar a alguien con quien estaré incómodo.

—Te prometo comportarme, princesa —Blaise le sujetó el hombro y le dio un ligero apretón, con una expresión solemne que le advirtió que no le gustaría lo que se avecinaba:—, sólo no caigas perdidamente enamorado de mí, porque somos amigos y tendré que rechazarte diciéndote que no te veo de ese modo…

Mientras Draco le explicaba que se enamoraría más rápido de un escarbato de cola explosiva que de él, las flores del ramillete se abrieron despacio, frente a su invitación aceptada.

—_0—_

—Ginny.

Draco parpadeó al escucharlo. Se inclinó más en el sillón que compartían, para murmurar, con todo el aire confidente que era capaz de reunir.

—¿Me estás diciendo que invitaste a Ginny al Baile?

Neville se encogió de hombros.

—Yo diría, más bien, que ella me invitó a mí —Puntualizó, con suavidad, encogiéndose bajo la mirada medio furiosa, medio confundida, que Ron le dirigía—. Venía entrando a la Sala Común, me saludó, me preguntó si iba al baile y si tenía con quién, y luego si no quería ir con ella, porque quería entrar pero los de tercero no van solos...y le dije que sí.

—Eso suena a que te invitó ella —Aceptó Hermione, riendo.

Draco lo sopesó por unos instantes, se dijo que era una buena noticia que Ginny no se le hubiese acercado a preguntar si iban al baile juntos, y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Neville, diciéndole que estaba orgulloso de que hubiese hablado con una chica, además de Hermione, sin tartamudear. Su amigo aún protestaba por lo bajo, dándole un empujón sin fuerza que lo enviaba contra el reposabrazos de su lado del mueble, cuando se le ocurrió ver a la única chica del grupo.

—¿Tú con quién vas, Hers?

Ella enrojeció ante la simple cuestión y empezó a colocarse mechones desordenados del cabello detrás de las orejas, una y otra vez, en vano, porque cuando lo hacía, pronto volvían adelante.

—Yo- —Echó un vistazo hacia Ron, que también se acababa de inclinar hacia adelante, con el entrecejo arrugado—, dicen que alguien- alguien me va a invitar. Krum. Sí, hemos pasado algo de tiempo en la biblioteca y no es tan malo, tosco, no malo. Diría que es agradable. Yo sólo...supongo que si me invita, le diré que sí.

Ron tenía una expresión peor que cuando escuchó que su compañero iría con su hermanita. Hermione todavía intentaba, sin éxito, acomodarse el cabello.

¿Se podía ser más obvio?

Draco intercambió una rápida mirada con Neville, que sonrió a medias y se encogió de hombros. Bien, alguien tenía que darles un pequeño empujón. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

—¿Por qué no van juntos?

Ambos parpadearon hacia él, enderezándose a la vez. Hermione, ruborizada, Ron boqueando. Se rio por dentro, haciendo un esfuerzo por no reflejarlo en el exterior.

—Yo voy con Blas, Nev con Gin. Iremos entre amigos, ya saben, será divertido si estamos todos en el mismo grupo —Opinó, con gestos vagos de por medio, que tenían la única finalidad de distraer—. Compartiremos una mesa.

Hermione y Ron se observaron por un momento, en algún punto entre la vacilación y la vergüenza. Ella sonrió un poco, primero. Luego él se encogió de hombros y balbuceó algo, las orejas tiñéndose de rojo y confundiéndose con su cabello.

—Decidido —Draco entrechocó las palmas, sobresaltándolos. Cuando volvieron a fijarse en él, sonrió—. Vamos todos juntos, bailaremos entre nosotros. Ron, deberías darle un kitka —Sacudió el brazo en que llevaba su brazalete. Aparentemente, no se retiraba hasta el fin del día de la salida, de acuerdo a la tradición que Blaise le explicó; por suerte, era imposible dañarlo, ni el agua, ni el sol lo afectaban, y no perdía el color ni la forma de los pétalos abiertos—; son bonitas, ¿ves?

Diez minutos más tarde, Hermione hablaba con Ginny en una de las esquinas de la Sala Común, y Ron se cambiaba de asiento, metiéndose en el espacio reducido que quedaba entre Neville y él, para preguntar de dónde sacaba una de esas _cosas lindas de flores,_ según sus palabras.

—Yo te la conseguiré —Prometió, palmeándole el brazo. Ron asentía un par de veces, todavía aturdido por el modo en que terminaron.

—_0—_

—...hey.

Draco intentó sonreírle cuando abrió los ojos. Blaise se retorció con un quejido, en el suelo. Sangre por aquí y por allá, marcas de garras, una mordida en su brazo, una cadena destrozada que aún sostenía su muñeca.

Se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo y sorbió por la nariz, aclarándose la garganta antes de hablar.

—¿Qué haces aquí, princesa? Esta no es mi mejor imagen, no deberías- —Cuando Draco lo cubrió con una capa, se destapó a medias y lo observó por debajo de su brazo—. Es peligroso, Draco.

—Tu madre dijo que estaba bien si era yo. Ya es de día, tonto —Le acomodó la capa para que lo cubriese, desde las heridas a la extensión de piel expuesta, y le ofreció ambas manos al ponerse de pie—. Anda, yo no muerdo y tú sí.

Blaise soltó una risa temblorosa, estrangulada, y se levantó. Amanecía cuando los dos se escabulleron desde la Casa de los Gritos a Hogwarts.

Faltaban menos de tres semanas para el baile.

Tres semanas que se irían demasiado rápido para su gusto.


	38. Chapter 38

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**Yule**_

—...Harry, Harry...¡Harry!

Pansy poseía una increíble capacidad para soltar un chillido aturdidor junto a su oído, y todavía lucir serena, como si no acabase de intentar destrozarle el tímpano. Cuando Harry dio un brinco, se cubrió el oído casi lastimado, y le frunció el ceño. Su mejor amiga sonrió, deslizando un brazo por debajo del suyo.

—¿Qué miras con tanta insistencia? —Inquirió, adoptando lo que suponía que sería una postura similar a la que él tenía un momento atrás, para ver en la misma dirección. Por el tumulto de Gryffindor que se apropiaba de la entrada al Gran Salón (el comedor transformado, en otras palabras), no creía que se fuese a dar cuenta. Pero sí lo hizo—. Ah, Malfoy. Se ve bien. ¿Vino con ese de Durmstrang? El Campeón-

—¿Qué? No —Harry volvió el rostro enseguida y vaciló, haciendo memoria de lo que le había dicho. Tenía con quién ir, aseguró, no dijo ningún nombre—, no —Repitió, intentando convencerse a sí mismo—. No creo —Otra vacilación. Pansy se reía por lo bajo.

—Oh, pero yo estoy completamente segura de que vino con él.

Cuando estaba por preguntarle a qué se debía su convicción, la chica señaló hacia adelante. El grupo de Gryffindor constaba de Longbottom, con la comadrejita, la Comadreja de su edad, Granger, dos chicos más, que reconocía del mismo año, y el niño-que-vivió. Con el de Durmstrang. El niño-que-vivió que, _definitivamente_, iba con el de Durmstrang, si la manera en que este le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo, atrayéndolo para hacer una pregunta junto a su oído, era una señal.

A la serpiente dentro de él no le gustaba.

No le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

Habría sido capaz de sisear y lanzarse a morder, si el agarre de Pansy no le hubiese recordado que era una persona, un mago. No una criatura, aunque se sintiese como una en ese instante.

Al obligarse a apartar la mirada, se percató de que Pansy lo observaba, tranquila, curiosa, de una manera casi afectuosa que lo hacía sentir más incómodo que si le hubiese hecho un comentario fuera de lugar.

—¿Qué? —Espetó, intentando que su tono duro la hiciese retroceder. Por supuesto que no funcionó.

No sería su mejor amiga si un estallido de mal humor pudiese alejarla.

Ella le acunó el rostro con su mano libre, un tacto cuidadoso, suave, contra la mejilla. Lo hizo mirarla y volvió a sonreírle, con dulzura.

—Si no quisieras verlo con alguien más, podrías intentar acercarte tú —Musitó, con un hilo de voz. Harry sacudió la cabeza con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Sólo pienso que es extraño que venga con un chico, es todo.

Pansy era escéptica.

—¿Que tu padrino no sale con ese lindo profesor...?

—Bueno —Intentó corregirse a sí mismo, frunciéndole otra vez el ceño, para que supiese que era momento de dejar de insistir—, esos son ellos. Es diferente.

Su amiga contuvo la risa, negando. Harry resopló, dio un vistazo alrededor, y decidió que tenía más que suficiente.

Theo, como les dijo, estaba con la pequeña Astoria, que hablaba con Tracey sin cesar. Goyle aún esperaba a Millicent.

—Hey —Le palmeó el hombro para llamar su atención y cabeceó, en dirección al salón. Los demás estudiantes estaban entrando porque los Campeones abrirían el baile en unos minutos—, esperamos por allá. Búscanos, no te vayas a perder.

Su compañero le dio una respuesta vaga, antes de que lo hubiesen dejado al pie de las escaleras. Pansy caminó todavía enganchada a él y miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro.

—Pobrecito, está nervioso. Le trajo flores y ya las arruinó de tanto apretar los pétalos entre los dedos —Y luego se fijó en él, con fingida indignación—. ¿Por qué tú no me trajiste flores?

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Porque no te las mereces, me hiciste probarme quince túnicas de gala, me tuviste en el baño tres horas para peinarme. ¡Querías cambiar mis lentes de contacto!

—Quería probar si otro realzaba el color de tus-

—Por Merlín, ¡escribiste a mi madre, Pans, para preguntarle mis tallas de túnica de gala y que te enviase algunas, sólo para combinar con tu vestido!

Ella formó pucheros.

—Me dijiste que vendríamos combinados, Harry.

Sí, era su culpa. Pero había aprendido la lección.

Nunca volvería a salir con una chica. Se quedaría solo el resto de su vida, como Peter. Peter aparentaba ser un hombre tranquilo que no se tenía que probar quince túnicas y peinarse durante tres horas, con todo tipo de encantamientos y pociones, por una fiesta que duraría un rato en la noche.

Aunque la serpiente dentro de él, desenroscándose, era una traidora que siseaba un nombre, una persona, por la que tal vez habría valido la pena el esfuerzo.

Sólo tal vez.

—¿Podemos bailar apenas terminen los Campeones? —Cuestionó, con una sonrisa tan radiante, que se tragó el resto de sus quejas acerca de cómo lo obligó a practicar en medio de la Sala Común durante la última semana, pasando de ella a Theo, que también sabía bailar pero se burlaba de él con gestos silenciosos, para que Pansy no se enojase.

Existían ciertas cosas que uno sólo haría por sus amigos.

—_0—_

Harry observó la multitud que se congregaba alrededor de la pista, los Campeones que seguían el ritmo de la música. Zabini y Malfoy se turnaban para los giros, pero era el primero quien lo alzaba y lo hacía girar en el paso que lo requería. Draco se sujetaba de sus hombros y se echaba a reír.

_No_. A la serpiente en él todavía no le gustaba.

Cuando distinguió a Dumbledore, ofreciéndole la mano a la subdirectora para entrar a la pista, él sujetó a Pansy y la arrastró también. Siguiéndolo, su mejor amiga se reía por la reacción que tenía.

—_0—_

—...están bailando, Merlín, están bailando. Es perfecto.

—¿Crees que puedan llegar a ser algo?

Draco se echó hacia atrás para darle un breve vistazo a su pareja de baile. Luego volvió a inclinarse sobre él. Se aprovechaba de la pieza lenta, lo cerca que debían estar y la escasa diferencia entre sus estaturas, para mirar por encima de uno de sus hombros, de la forma más disimulada en que era capaz de hacerlo. Blaise los guiaba a los dos, de acuerdo al ritmo, porque estaba más interesado en ver a Ron intentando no tropezar con sus propios pies y a Hermione, riéndose encantada y jurándole que no importaba.

—Ella podría ponerlo en su lugar —Opinó, en voz baja—, y Ron conseguiría que deje de ser tan estricta consigo misma.

—O podrían discutir y dejarte en medio, causando problemas a los demás Gryffindor.

Contuvo un suspiro y le atinó un débil golpe en el hombro, segundos antes de que lo hiciese apartarse para girar, y volviese a jalarlo hacia su pecho.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser _tan_ pesimista?

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—Soy capaz de matar cada veintiocho días, perdóname por no ver el mundo color de rosa —Draco le frunció el ceño y él suavizó su expresión. Cuando tiró de sus manos, para que volviese a colocarlas sobre sus hombros, levantó el mentón, y al seguir hablando, los labios rozaban su frente en cada sílaba, con algo que era casi un beso ligero—. Lo siento, princesa. Ignórame, es el lobo malhumorado que tengo dentro.

Draco elevó las cejas, pero dejó que permaneciese así durante unos segundos, hasta que le tocó el hombro, para recapturar su atención,

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Blaise se rio en el breve silencio entre el fin de una canción y la siguiente. Ya que llevaban el mismo ritmo lento, continuaron del modo en que iban.

—Te utilizo para ver a alguien que está detrás de ti sin parecer un acosador. No- no te voltees —Lo mantuvo allí con el agarre en la cadera y presionando una mano en su espalda. Draco entrecerró los ojos y él sonrió, divertido.

—A ver, gírame.

—No, ¿para qué?

—Quiero ver quién es.

—No.

—Blaise.

—No, princesa —Esa vez, sí le besó la cabeza—, no te lo concedo. Te vas a reír de mí.

—¿Es una chica? —Un sonido vago, a mitad de camino de ser una respuesta afirmativa o una negativa, fue lo único que obtuvo—. Blas, ¿te gusta un chico? —El ruido se repetía—. Dime, anda.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No es- —Una pausa, sujetaba su muñeca y lo hacía girar, despacio. No lo suficiente para distinguir quién estaba cerca de ellos, además de sus amigos—. No es un gustar como _gustar_, es el olor. Me está volviendo loco. No sé qué hizo hoy, sólo huele...demasiado bien para mí.

—¿No seré yo? —Draco pestañeó de forma exagerada y rápida. Sintió la vibración de su risa cuando volvió a acercarlo—. Ya, en serio, Blas.

Otra vez ese sonido. Comenzaba a entenderlo como una forma de rehusarse sin decirlo.

—¿Sabías que tu madre está sacando a bailar a Snape?

Los dos ralentizaron aún más el ritmo y Blaise giró la cabeza, dando un paso lejos de él. En efecto, a unos metros y en un borde de la pista, la profesora A instaba a Snape a seguirla, moviéndose al ritmo de la música, y el maestro, con los labios apretados y ojos rabiosos, se mantenía tan inmóvil que debía ser una habilidad. A pesar de la escena que representaban, ni siquiera los Slytherin se atrevían a reírse en su cara, sino que se ocultaban para hacerlo. No fuese que tuviesen la mala suerte de que él los notase.

Draco aprovechó la distracción para voltearse lo justo y dar un vistazo por encima del hombro. Fleur estaba a unos pasos, con un chico de su colegio. Más allá, Seamus arrastraba a Parvati y Dean a Padma, riéndose, en un baile que estaba muy fuera de ritmo. Y estaban Neville y Ginny, conversando en voz baja, a medida que giraban.

Cuando se volvió hacia él, Blaise le sujetó la barbilla para que lo mirase, ceñudo. Draco le sonrió con presunta inocencia.

—Me hiciste trampa, debería morderte.

—Tú te despistaste —Se rio—. ¿Entonces? ¿Seamus, Dean, el de Beauxbatons? ¿Nev? —Arqueó las cejas.

Fue sólo un instante, un débil espasmo en el cuerpo, un segundo en que desviaba la mirada. Draco sonrió.

—Es Nev —Canturreó—. Sí, lo que debes estar sintiendo es su colonia. Lo vi cuando se la echaba en el cuello, bastante buena. Ya no la siento, pero supongo que tú sí…

Blaise arrugaba el entrecejo, en una expresión vacilante de indignación, que funcionaba más a manera de máscara que como verdadera. Él no se dejó engañar.

—¿Te gusta Nev?

—Su olor —Aclaró, entre dientes—, sólo hoy.

—Te gusta Nev —Claro que él no podía dejar de molestarlo, como el otro hizo cuando les contó que Potter ya tenía con quién ir al baile, y se ganó un débil gruñido desde el fondo de la garganta.

—Soy sensible a los olores, ¿de acuerdo? No es-

—Te gusta, te gusta...

—Sigue con eso y te muerdo.

—Te gusta, te- —Draco ahogó un grito, deteniéndose por completo, cuando se echó hacia adelante con brusquedad. Se inclinó sobre su cuello y lo paralizó, al sentir la presión en un lado de la garganta. No utilizó dientes, por obvias razones, sólo los labios. Cuando comprendió lo que hacía, se echó a reír.

Iba a golpearle la cabeza para que se quitase, cuando notó que Blaise lo acercaba más y musitaba un "sh, espera".

—Potter nos está viendo, aguarda. Oh, Merlín, qué cara. No me sorprendería que me lance una maldición desde allí. Se ve tan celoso que casi me da lástima.

Draco formó pucheros cuando lo escuchó. Por supuesto que Blaise lo notó.

—¿Por qué no lo invitas a bailar una canción? —Le peinó el cabello, quitándole un mechón que se movió por culpa del sobresalto, de la cara. El tacto era tan cuidadoso que le sorprendió un poco—. La siguiente, esta no. Esta me gusta y no quiero perdérmela buscando a alguien más para bailarla.

Draco volvió a sujetarse de sus hombros cuando retomaron el balanceo lento, acorde a la melodía que llenaba el salón.

Harry se veía demasiado bien esa noche. Apenas en la apertura del Baile de los Campeones, hubo un instante en que Blaise tuvo que guiarlo con más insistencia, porque lo halló entre la multitud que se reunía y entraba en la pista, y fue como si se hubiese olvidado de lo que hacía un segundo atrás.

Tenía el cabello un poco aplacado, peinado hacia atrás, de un modo que todavía le dejaba los mechones más rebeldes para enmarcarle el rostro y sobre las orejas. Daban ganas de enredar los dedos allí y ver si podía devolverle su aspecto desordenado. El traje era negro y plateado, el color oscuro en la camisa, en el saco, en el pantalón, el otro sólo para detalles en las mangas, cuello y cintura.

Lo convertían en una visión. Que el único color vívido y claro que tenía, fuesen los ojos verdes_, verdes, verdes_, atraía la atención de inmediato a su rostro.

Ni una Veela podría haber tenido tantas miradas encima. Pero un rato antes, había ido por unas bebidas y se había sentado en una mesa cercana a la pista, con sus amigos de Slytherin, dejando que su acompañante fuese arrastrada por un chico de Beauxbatons que se acercó para invitarla a una pieza, y esta se convirtió en dos, en tres, en cuatro. Harry no lucía apresurado por ir de regreso a la pista.

No la última vez que se fijó, al menos. Desde ese ángulo, Blaise podía verlo y él no; consideró que era una injusticia desmedida.

—Tengo una idea —Draco, que tenía la barbilla recargada en su hombro y veía, a unos metros, a Ron invitarle una bebida a una sonriente Hermione, durante un breve descanso de bailar, emitió un sonido vago para hacerle saber que lo oía—. Acércate y úsame de excusa. Nos está mirando así porque debe creer que te gusto o algo parecido, lo que sería completamente comprensible porque, mírame, vivo preocupado por no enamorarte demasiado y romper todos los corazones que quedan bajo mi...

Blaise ahogó la risa cuando le dio un golpe en el pecho.

—Bien, sí, entendiste el punto —Masculló acerca de un ego demasiado grande y Blaise le replicó con un "igual al tuyo, princesa"—. Lo que tienes que hacer es decirle que a mí me gusta alguien, no digamos quién, digamos alguien, e hicimos una apuesta. Si él acepta bailar contigo, yo me confesaré esta noche. Bailas con Potter, le muestras que no tiene que lanzarme una maldición porque ninguno está interesado en el otro. Todos felices. Matas dos pájaros de una mordida.

—¿No sería "de una maldición"?

—No en mi caso.

—No sé, Blas...

—Lo peor que puede pasar es que te diga que no. Entonces volverás conmigo y te buscaremos otro príncipe, uno que sí sea digno de ti. Hasta le puedo lanzar un hechizo de zancadilla, si quieres, para que veas que cuido tu corazón enamorado.

—Yo no estoy-

La canción terminó, llevándose sus palabras sin pronunciar lejos. Blaise dio un paso hacia atrás, sin haberle soltado las manos todavía, y ladeó la cabeza para permanecer dentro de su campo de visión cuando agachó un poco la mirada.

—Anda —Lo instó, con un murmullo—. Será un idiota si se niega, princesa. Inténtalo.

Draco tragó en seco, el corazón enloqueciendo dentro de su pecho, ante la simple idea. Dio un apretón a las manos de su compañero, sólo para infundirse ánimo y valor.

—Bien. Sí, bien.

Tenía razón, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Blaise se colocó detrás de él para llevarlo los primeros pasos, en base a débiles empujones en la espalda, y después lo abandonó, alzando un pulgar en señal de que todo iría bien. Él vaciló, en el borde entre la pista y el área de las mesas.

Estaba a punto de optar por darse la vuelta y volver con su amigo, cuando su mirada recayó en Harry, de nuevo. Sentado, con un vaso en la mano, conteniendo la risa por algún comentario de su compañero Slytherin, que esperaba a que la chica que invitó volviese de una conversación aparentemente privada con otra, a unos pasos.

Como si se hubiese percatado de que tenía su atención, Harry parpadeó y giró la cabeza, buscando. Se detuvo al localizarlo, solo, a unos metros, y devolvió el vaso a la mesa, despacio, apenas cabeceando para responder a su compañero lo que fuese que acabase de decirle.

_Valor, valor, valor_.

Si no podía acercarse y pedirle bailar, con una excusa de por medio, tendría que decirle al Sombrero que cometió un severo error.

Merlín, iba a hacerlo. Sus pies se estaban moviendo, se acercaba, _se acercaba, se acercaba._

¿El aire siempre fue _tan_ difícil de tomar?

Se detuvo frente a él y Harry lo miraba desde abajo. Si estuvo molesto, como dijo Blaise momentos atrás, ya no existía rastro de la emoción en su rostro. El otro Slytherin se había quedado en silencio, aunque ninguno de los dos lo habría notado, incluso si seguía hablando.

Extendió una mano. Notó que temblaba un poco y suplicó porque él no se diese cuenta también.

Le explicó de la supuesta apuesta, en voz baja, vacilante, y lo observó fruncir el ceño.

—No deberías bailar con alguien por una simple apuesta si no quieres hacerlo, ni siquiera por una como esa —En cuanto se cruzó de brazos, las palabras atravesaron su mente y salieron, sin darle tiempo a medirlas ni sopesarlas bien.

—Mi parte de la apuesta eres tú porque Blas sabe que quería bailar contigo.

_Oh, bien._

Se le escapó.

Ahí estaba la importancia de pensar mejor sus acciones, por lo que su padrino siempre lo reprendía. No sólo se delató, también podía hacer que llegase a la conclusión de que lo que le dijo antes, sobre un 'amigo' queriendo invitarlo, era mentira, y a partir de ese punto, estaba más que claro que sabría que él-

Sin embargo, Harry soltó una risa débil, titubeante. Y fue cuando se percató de que no era el único nervioso.

La realización lo dejó tan aturdido que se demoró unos segundos en reaccionar cuando puso su mano sobre la de él y se levantó, esperando que lo guiase hacia la pista para una pieza.

La primera canción fue por la falsa apuesta. La segunda porque Draco no soltó su mano de inmediato y ya estaban ahí, así que, _¿por qué no?_

A la tercera, Harry murmuró un "me gusta esa canción" con una ligera sonrisa, y la cuarta, ni siquiera supieron cuándo comenzó, sólo que estaban muy cerca y se sentía bien. Cómodo. Correcto.

Dejarlo ir fue lo más difícil.

Harry tenía una pequeña sonrisa y los pómulos cubiertos de un rubor que no se podría distinguir, más que desde esa distancia, y a él no le quedaban ganas de soltar su mano. Lo hizo despacio, vacilante. Estaba tan feliz que podría haber gritado y saltado, pero una sensación de estupefacción, de tener la mente embotada, demasiado maravillada por los recientes sucesos, le impedía demostrarlo más que con la manera en que sus ojos brillaban al contemplarlo.

Contemplarlo era una buena palabra. Él no lo veía.

Draco lo _contemplaba_.

Alguien lo llamaba desde la mesa de los Slytherin, Harry daba un vistazo hacia atrás y volvía a fijarse en él, labios entreabiertos con la intención de soltar unas palabras que no salían y que ninguno estaba seguro de cómo decir o qué significarían.

Confirmó que la decisión del Sombrero fue la acertada, al fin y al cabo, cuando en un arrebato, no lo dejó decirle nada, porque se inclinó hacia adelante y besó su mejilla, a unos milímetros de la comisura de los labios. Harry lo observó con ojos enormes, como si fuese lo último que se habría esperado. Draco sólo atinó a sonreír, más ansioso de lo que pretendía, y recordarle que tenía que ir con sus amigos.

Entonces él se rio, cambió su peso de un pie al otro, y se desordenó el cabello apenas aplacado, balbuceando algo que no sonaba del todo a despedida. Draco lo vio prácticamente correr de vuelta con los Slytherin, y cuando echó una mirada por encima del hombro, él aún estaba donde lo dejó; Harry enrojeció y le dio la espalda, y el niño-que-vivió siguió sonriendo a la nada por unos instantes, hasta que un brazo le rodeó los hombros.

—¿Ya tenemos príncipe, princesa? —No golpeó el brazo de Blaise, sólo porque consideraba que debía estar agradecido con él por alentarlo. Miró por última vez hacia los Slytherin, a Harry negando a lo que fuese que Pansy le decía, y se dejó guiar hacia sus propios amigos.

Varios sucesos más tuvieron lugar esa noche de diciembre en el castillo. En las mazmorras, allí a donde sólo llegaría un estudiante que no tenía en sus planes bajar tan pronto, Regulus arrastraba a Severus a bailar. Pese a las reticencias, su sonrisa no menguaba incluso cuando el primero se mantenía rígido, testarudo, porque el segundo no recibía una negativa explícita. En una de las mesas, Ron acariciaba una de las mejillas de Hermione y le acomodaba un mechón detrás de la oreja; ambos se sonreían, pero ninguno estaba seguro de cómo dar el siguiente paso, y creían que lo que necesitaba ser explicado aún podía aguardar un poco, a que tuviesen las palabras adecuadas para lograrlo.

Draco se encontró a Neville sentado, agotado, y lo jaló de regreso a la pista, porque tenía que bailar con él. Le echó los brazos al cuello, crispando los nervios de su amigo, para mirar a Blaise por encima del hombro de este, y reírse de su expresión de "sé lo que intentas y no te va a funcionar, porque no tienes la razón".

Cuando tocaron las Brujas de MacBeth, el salón se convirtió en un caos de adolescentes cantando, gritando, saltando. Draco, que mantenía un brazo de Neville en alto y le insistía en que bailase con él, en medio del desastre, notaría la mirada de alguien más por un segundo, giraría la cabeza y sonreiría a Harry, que le devolvía el gesto, a unos metros y atrapado por el abrazo de su mejor amiga, porque era una noche de sonrisas, vistazos y no disimular bien.

Mientras se divertían, ninguno tenía idea de que más allá de esas paredes, ciertos engranajes eran puestos en marcha.


	39. Chapter 39

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**(1976) Bailar **_

Aquello se encontraba más allá del límite de lo desesperante.

—Tienes que invitarla a bailar.

—No.

—Tienes que invitarla.

—No lo creo, no estaría bien. Me dirá que no —Ariadna emitió un sonido frustrado desde lo profundo de la garganta, cuando su mejor amigo le dio un vistazo de reojo. Lucius podía aparentar absoluta calma, dentro de su traje negro y blanco, que lo hacía resaltar como si resplandeciese entre la multitud de estudiantes, pero oía "Cissy" y se congelaba.

Claro que con lo poco expresivo que era, nadie que no fuese observador o lo conociese bien notaría una verdadera diferencia.

Ariadna se colocó frente a él, erguida, manos en la cadera, justo sobre el cinturón que sostenía las capas traslúcidas que simulaban una falda sobre su pantalón. Los vestidos para bailes de invierno eran cosa del siglo XIX, en su opinión. Ni siquiera se había tomado muchas molestias con su cabello, más que para asegurarse de echarlo hacia atrás. Aun así, los veían a ambos.

Era un poco molesto esa vez. Quizás Lucius se habría animado más, de haber estado a solas.

—Tienes que invitarla a bailar.

Él negó, su expresión permanecía casi inmutable. El leve tic en la comisura de la boca lo delataba.

—No es una buena idea.

—¡A la mierda las buenas ideas! —Espetó, llamando más atención de la deseada. Les hubiese gruñido, de no ser consciente de que las reformas de leyes contra hombres lobo se hacían más, más, y más estrictas con cada año—. Esperas siempre una buena idea, una oportunidad- ¿sabes qué? —Le golpeó el pecho con el dorso de la mano—. Eso no existe. Tú creas tu oportunidad con Cissy, o decides no hacerlo.

—Motivador —Susurró, girando el rostro y sin abandonar el fastidioso semblante vacío. Incluso Regulus había conseguido que Severus bailase. Bueno, ella no estaba segura de que _bailasen_, sólo que llevaban un rato desaparecidos. Era mejor no pensarlo demasiado.

—Lucius.

—Me va a decir que no —Replicó, entre dientes. Apretaba las manos en puños a los costados.

Ella suspiró.

Narcissa había ido al Baile de Yule con un estudiante mayor, un Ravenclaw. No parecía ser muy enérgico, porque tras unas canciones, se sentó, llevándola consigo. Lo que sí hablaba bien de él era que le moviese la silla y le llevase su bebida.

Pero sabía que Lucius sería un mejor novio para ella. Sólo debía conseguir que Narcissa también lo supiese.

Volvió a mirarlo.

—Tienes que invitarla. Sólo una pieza, Lux.

—Ella vino con alguien más —Le recordó, en un tono más suave, sus ojos de pronto cansados en lugar de hastiados. Sólo duró una fracción de segundo, antes de que la máscara indiferente volviese a caer en su sitio.

—¿No la vas a invitar? —Lucius negó, sin verla. Ella se enderezó más, elevó la barbilla—. Bien. Ya verás lo idiota que estás siendo.

No le dejó tiempo para contestar. Cuando la observó, Ariadna ya caminaba en dirección a la mesa donde estaba su vieja amiga. Se inclinó junto a su silla, le habló, gesticuló hacia la pista. Narcissa echó una ojeada hacia Lucius, lo vio con extrañeza. Después de intercambiar una mirada divertida con su pareja de baile, asintió y se puso de pie.

Si quedarse boquiabierto no fuese de muy mala educación, Lucius habría pasado el resto de la noche así. Su mejor amiga arrastraba a la chica que le gustaba al centro de la pista, discutían la posición y quién guiaba. De pronto, Ariadna bailaba con una entretenida Narcissa, para demostrarle que Cissy quería bailar y que sólo debía ir a preguntarle.

Se sintió un poco idiota, sí. Para la siguiente canción, se le acercó con paso dubitativo y Ariadna le entregó su mano. Narcissa rodó los ojos, divertida, pero lo aceptó.

* * *

**Tenía tantas ganas de subir este fragmentito. Además, ¡preparé una sorpresa!**

**Hoy, oficialmente, termina este libro. Les recuerdo que hay segunda parte, de la que les comentaré cuando llegue al último capítulo uwu**


	40. Chapter 40

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**Malas noticias **_

Draco fantaseaba con ojos verdes y una ligera sonrisa, y se preguntaba por qué no sólo podían dejar que pasase unas vacaciones tranquilas dentro del castillo, para variar. Leonis caminaba pegado a una de sus piernas, como un fiel guardián que exigía ser rascado detrás de las orejas cada poco tiempo.

Neville era el único que podía acompañarlos, pese a las protestas de Blaise y las preguntas, vía lechuza, de Hermione y Ron. En un principio, ni siquiera él iba a ir, según lo que entendió de la última reunión en que escuchó a los adultos hablar sobre la visita. Draco tuvo que recordarles que era su casa, al fin y el cabo; quien tenía derecho a entrar allí, no era otro que Neville.

Aunque su leve temblor le hacía regresar a una realidad donde, lamentablemente, Potter siempre volvía a casa por las festividades, ellos tenían una revisión que hacer, y se preguntaba si su amigo tendría un colapso nervioso o algo semejante. Esperaba que no.

—Uno a cada lado —Ya que Dumbledore era el único que podía atravesar las barreras antiaparición del colegio, los dos adolescentes tuvieron que sostenerse de sus brazos y seguir las instrucciones que les daban. Leonis ladró cuando le pidió que se quedase ahí, justo en la oficina del director, hasta que hubiesen regresado.

Se Aparecerían junto a la puerta de la casa de los Longbottom, allí donde una defensa más fuerte impedía incluso el paso del viejo director mediante magia. Debían cruzar esa puerta caminando. Snape sí iría con ellos, al igual que la profesora A.

—Todo sigue igual que ese día —Aclaró la bruja, con suavidad, más dirigida a Neville que a él, por una vez—. Recuerden que las búsquedas no han arrojado nada, pero tengan los ojos abiertos. Tú conoces mejor a tu abuela. Sabrás reconocer si hay algo que no sea suyo o pueda servirnos, ¿cierto? —Neville asintió de inmediato.

Draco todavía tenía dudas acerca de por qué, de acuerdo a esa línea de razonamiento, él _tenía_ que ir. Apenas conocía a la señora Longbottom y nunca había entrado a la casa de Neville. Intentaba convencerse de que sólo haría de apoyo moral, o que intentaban utilizar su obvia conexión a todo lo relacionado a Voldemort, igual que harían con un rastreador.

Aunque la última vez que intentó hacerlo así, con el diario de Riddle, fue engañado por el falso y no resultó bien. No se los comentó.

Inclinó la cabeza, para asomarse por uno de los lados de la amplia túnica del director, y asintió a su compañero. Neville, que lo veía a su vez, lo imitó y se enderezó para tomar una respiración profunda. Estaba pálido, pero mientras no se desmayase, lo consideraría un éxito.

El tirón de la Aparición se los llevó. Fueron arrojados en el pórtico de una casa mediana, dos pisos, ancho reducido; no había nada en el pequeño patio cercado, en los tres escalones que dirigían a la puerta principal, o la fachada blanca y azul, que pudiese darles una pista de que un grupo de magos oscuros ingresó sin consentimiento meses atrás.

Tenía un mal presentimiento. Fue una vibración, leve, apenas perceptible, en alguna parte de su pecho, y un hormigueo en la cicatriz del pómulo, por el que se zafó del agarre de Dumbledore y dio un paso lejos. Se esfumó enseguida y notó que el director y su amigo lo observaban.

—¿Te pasa algo, Draco? —Él quería lloriquear, protestar, decirle que no tenía que hablarle con tanto cuidado, cuando estaban allí por un problema con su único familiar, y tendría que ser al revés. Draco debía ser el pilar, no su compañero.

Arrugó el entrecejo, se restregó la cara y se enderezó, dispuesto a sacudirse la incomodidad de encima por la fuerza, para estar centrado en lo que en realidad importaba.

—¿Vamos? —Los dos asintieron. Fueron los muchachos quienes entraron primero, porque las defensas se abrían para darle la bienvenida a Neville sin ninguna oposición; la profesora A y Snape les pisaban los talones, varita en mano, mientras daban vistazos alrededor.

No les dieron libertad de movimiento hasta estar seguros, por hechizos de localización y algunos exámenes, de que no había nadie más allí. Entonces avanzaron hasta el umbral de la sala, donde distinguieron los únicos vestigios de la revisión anterior, en compañía de los Aurores; unos cofres azules, de símbolos brillantes en los costados, apostados sobre una mesa. Los tres formaban una hilera y tenían las tapas levantadas. Se encontraban vacíos.

—Los tenía en su despacho —Le oyó decir a Neville, con un hilo de voz. Tenía los ojos puestos en los cofres—, ya sabes, una pequeña oficina...arriba, a un lado de la biblioteca. La mandó a construir para mi papá, pero...

Calló. Draco tanteó el aire, hasta dar con su brazo, y le sujetó la muñeca. Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, luego Neville se aclaraba la garganta, y le hacía una seña para pedir que lo siguiese.

Desde la base de las escaleras, notó que la profesora A le explicaba a su padrino lo que fuese que descubrieron acerca de los dichosos cofres, y el director observaba de reojo la dirección tomada por ambos. El presentimiento estuvo de vuelta, breve, rápido. Desapareció de inmediato y Draco se concentró en su amigo.

—Ni siquiera tocaron los cuadros —Decía Neville, distraído—. Todo ocurrió abajo, en la cocina. Aún debe ser un desastre, a mi abuela nunca le gustó el desastre. Espero poder limpiar antes de que la traigan de vuelta.

—Podemos pedir unos elfos de Hogwarts —Murmuró, sólo por hablar, para no dejarlo así. Los ojos que lo observaron eran tan opacos que podría haber considerado incluso llevarle a Trevor, aunque odiase al sapo, si podía animarlo—, o le diremos a la profesora A, pediremos permiso. No conozco hechizos de limpieza, pero si buscamos un libro donde aparezcan, podemos...

Neville meneó la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa momentánea dibujándose en su rostro. Draco lo rodeó con un brazo.

—¿Sabes que eres más feo de lo normal cuando te pones así?

Sintió la vibración de su risa, aunque el sonido jamás llegó a él.

—¿Ah, sí? —Lo miró directo a los ojos, las cejas un poco arqueadas—. Pues tú eres feo todo el tiempo, Draco.

El aludido emitió un sonido ahogado, de indignación pura, porque era mejor que echarse a reír a carcajadas. Lo estrechó más cuando pararon bajo el umbral que daba a su cuarto.

—Blas tiene razón. Mi influencia te hace mal.

—Tengo la esperanza de influenciarte un poco a ti también y equilibrarlo —Neville avanzó primero, soltándose con cuidado, y él bufó al seguirlo.

—Mientras no pretendas que me consiga un sapo o hable a-a-así.

Draco se tiró en la cama, sin reparos, y dio un vistazo al cuarto en general. Neville le replicó con voz débil, más interesado en volver a revisar su escritorio y recoger algo que decía que era para que Trevor estuviese más cómodo.

La habitación no era amplia, pero tenía ese ambiente cómodo, cálido, que le faltaba a los cuartos de Hogwarts algunos meses al año. Paredes con afiches sobre el tapiz verde y de rayas, libros de cuentos infantiles en los estantes, fotografías sobre la mesa de noche.

El techo contaba con pegatinas mágicas de estrellas, que imitaban el cielo nocturno más reciente durante el día, y Draco se preguntó si su habitación en la Mansión se habría visto así, o mejor, si sus padres aún viviesen. Severus nunca intentó decorar. Regulus era minimalista desde que escapó de casa de los Black con su hermano.

Tomó una almohada, para acomodarse mejor y dedicarse a observar el falso cielo estrellado, cuando percibió una textura sólida, dura, que vibraba con magia, entre las mantas. Rodó sobre el colchón para verla y distinguió, metida dentro de la funda y aplastada por magia, otro cofre. Idéntico a los de abajo.

—Nev —Deprisa, se arrastró fuera de la cama, el cofre encogido en una mano, y se acercó al otro chico. Neville estaba de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, en la puerta del armario, porque necesitaba llevarse más ropa—, mira esto. ¿Tú dormías con esto bajo la cabeza o a tu abuela se le olvidó decirte que lo guardó aquí?

El mal presentimiento regresó. Más fuerte, más inestable. Un poco paralizante, como un manto frío arrojado sobre el cuerpo de pronto.

Neville tomaba la caja de su mano, negaba y estaba por explicarle algo. Por reflejo, sus dedos buscaban la varita en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón. Al notar el gesto, su compañero callaba y le dirigía una mirada inquisitiva.

_Detrás_.

_Estaba detrás._

Draco vio justo a tiempo, en el reflejo del espejo, la varita que era alzada. Tomó una decisión rápida y optó por jalar la cadena del reloj de bolsillo, siempre enganchado a su cinturón, para extenderlo.

La mano que apuntaba se quedó inmóvil, el destello todavía sin formarse en la punta. Neville, con la boca abierta en una pregunta no llevada a cabo, reaccionó cuando agarró su brazo y lo jaló.

Los metió a los dos bajo el escritorio, agachados, apretados, y lo mandó a esconder el cofre dentro de su ropa, cuando la cadena del reloj se tensaba, advirtiendo que el minuto robado del tiempo acababa. Neville quería hacer preguntas, y él tuvo que guardar el reloj con una mano y cubrirle la boca con la otra.

Negó a las dudas en sus ojos, no pronunciadas. Él se enserió y permaneció callado, ambos tensos bajo el escritorio, cuando escucharon unos pasos reanudarse.

La tela extraña de la túnica ocupó su campo de visión durante unos segundos, un murmullo frágil, voz quebrantada, y uno más fuerte. Pero se trataba de una sola persona. Sus pasos siguieron sonando cuando se dio la vuelta, mientras se alejaba, y hasta que unos metros en el pasillo lo separaban de su posición.

—Guárdalo —Indicó a Neville, un peso frío instalado en su estómago, los dedos todavía cerrados en torno al reloj redondo—. No le contaremos de esto a nadie.

—¿Por qué? —A pesar de que preguntaba, resguardaba mejor el cofre encogido en su suéter, Draco sabía que no se iba a oponer. Era simple curiosidad.

—Confía en mí.

Neville apretó los labios y asintió. No titubeó cuando le dijo que salieran, ni al recoger más ropa y una supuesta cama para Trevor (¿los sapos dormían en camas? Eso era nuevo) que decía que le gustaba más que la del colegio.

Cuando les aseguró que no había nada fuera de lugar con respecto a ese día, los profesores ya concluían que seguían sin nuevos rastros o detalles, así que se reorganizaron para volver. Los dos adolescentes se sujetaron de Dumbledore y Draco se volvió a sacudir sus malos presentimientos.

—_0—_

—¿...Dumbledore? —Fue Blaise quien preguntó, arrugando el entrecejo— ¿seguros?

Estaban en la Casa de los Gritos, porque era terreno neutral y seguro. Los profesores que permanecían en Hogwarts pensarían que deambulaban por ahí, igual que los pocos estudiantes que se quedaban por las vacaciones tras las actividades del Torneo.

Además, allí no necesitaban barreras de ningún tipo.

Neville y él intercambiaron miradas. Asintieron a la vez.

—A menos que alguien se haya puesto su cara y su ropa, y después lo haya regresado —Aseguró, encogiéndose de hombros—. Era él, Blas. Y no lo vieron- Nev no lo vio, pero...

Se quedó en silencio, los ojos fijos en el suelo del espacio que los separaba. Recordaba el sueño donde se quedaba solo.

Donde él lo _dejaba_ solo.

—¿Pero?

Levantó la cabeza, vio a uno, luego al otro.

—Parecía que iba a atacarnos. Te lo juro —Insistió, más rápido, para no darles tiempo de empezar a hacer preguntas—, no sé por qué, no sé si supo lo que hice o- no sé, no sé nada. Pero se veía como si fuese a atacar. Se los juro. _Sentí_ que iba a darnos por la espalda.

Volvieron a sumirse en el silencio por largo rato. Lo único que interrumpía la solemnidad del momento, era el golpeteo de la cola de Leonis a su lado, metiendo la cabeza bajo su brazo para llamarle la atención, y lamiendo su mano. Intentó sonreírle; no se dio cuenta de que sólo consiguió una mueca.

—No veo por qué un reconocido mago, director de un colegio de magia, que además ha sido tu mentor por años, querría atacarlos por la espalda en una casa con rastros de Mortífagos —Blaise se inclinó hacia adelante, ladeando la cabeza para quedar dentro de su campo de visión—. Pero si tú dices que iba a hacerlo, te creo.

—Fue bastante terrorífico, en verdad- como nos metiste bajo la mesa, quiero decir —Neville frunció el ceño—. No lo hubieses dicho de no ir en serio.

Draco suspiró, un peso invisible removido de sus hombros. Agradeció por dentro; tenían otros asuntos que tratar, no debía atrasarlos más.

—Ahora tenemos que saber el por qué. Nev, ¿lo tienes? —Su compañero asintió. Se apresuró a sacar el cofre encogido de su bolsillo y se lo tendió.

Draco lo dejó en el suelo, en medio de los cuatro (contando a Leonis), y tocó un costado con la varita. No utilizó ningún hechizo. Al contacto, el cofre empezó a crecer, hasta adquirir el mismo tamaño que los que estaban en la sala de los Longbottom.

Cuando extendió el brazo, un hormigueo en las puntas de los dedos le advirtió de la magia de seguridad que lo envolvía. Frunció el ceño y pensó un instante.

—Nev —¿En quién más iba a confiar la anciana? Apuntó el cofre—, inténtalo tú.

No tuvo que hacer nada. Cuando fue su mano la que se aproximó, la tapa cedió y se abrió sola, revelando su contenido para tres miradas curiosas y un animago.

_Una copa._

Una copa pequeña, dorada. Neville la rozó, y al ver que no provocaba una reacción desfavorable, la sacó. Al girarla entre los dedos, reconoció el grabado en un lado.

No era una copa común. Era la reliquia de Helga Hufflepuff.

—Suelta —Su reacción fue inmediata, instintiva. Le dio un manotazo en la muñeca, la copa tintineó al golpear el piso—. Es un Horrocrux —Y volvió a pasar la mirada de uno al otro, sólo que se detuvo en Leonis esa vez—. Es el Horrocrux sacado de Gringotts.

—¿Mi abuela tenía dos horrocruxes? —Neville se echó hacia atrás, el rostro contraído con la misma emoción ácida que le impregnó la voz— ¿por qué?

—Esa —También fue su compañero el que saltó cuando la forma animal le cedió lugar a Regulus, sentado junto a ellos— es una buena pregunta, Neville. Hola, por cierto. Un placer hablar contigo. Si pudieses dejar de cantar en la ducha de noche, mis orejas te estarían agradecidas.

Neville boqueó, lo señaló, luego a Draco, de nuevo a él. Se demoró unos segundos en soltar el grito que ya se esperaban.

—_0—_

Draco caminaba detrás de los chicos. Leonis iba a su lado, levantaba la cabeza cada pocos pasos para fijarse en él.

—_Está claro que el cofre tiene una barrera que sólo un Longbottom consigue abrir. Han tenido que llevar los demás con los Inefables y les han tomado semanas; lo que fuese que tu abuela hizo en ellos, es magia increíblemente poderosa y avanzada_ —Había explicado Regulus, después de la respectiva historia de por qué su perro no era un perro, y por qué el mago que fingía ser un perro era buscado para ser retenido y metido a Azkaban.

—_Es magia negra _—A Draco le había angustiado la manera en que Neville escupió el término, enrojeciendo, los ojos puestos en el Horrocrux de vuelta a la caja, como si fuese el mismo Voldemort.

—_La magia es sólo magia_ —Fue su respuesta—. _Y esta nos será útil._

_Lo esconderé, lo enterraré en los alrededores de Hogsmeade, allí donde el dominio de Dumbledore sobre el castillo ya no llega._

_Fingiremos no saber nada. Ustedes no lo vieron, yo no lo vi. Seguimos buscando el Horrocrux robado, ¿entendido?_

—_¿Qué hay de Dumbledore? _—Fue Blaise quien preguntó lo que rondaba en la mente de los tres. Regulus, para su pesar, le dio la respuesta que se imaginaba.

—_Ni siquiera los tres juntos, con Severus, Ariadna y yo, podríamos hacer algo en su contra, si es lo que parece._

_Sólo queda esperar, buscar, disimular._

_Las mentiras se descubren solas._

Draco temía cuánto tiempo tardaría aquella en salir a la luz, y las consecuencias que podría traerles antes de que ocurriese. Leonis había sido claro; cuidarse las espaldas, siempre avisar si iban a encontrarse con el director, por la razón que fuese. Evitar quedarse a solas con él. No levantar sospechas. Jamás hablar del tema dentro del castillo.

Él se lo comunicaría a Snape y la profesora A. Lo único que podían hacer era aguardar.

Por delante de él, Blaise intentaba resumirle a Neville la explicación sobre la participación de su madre en la guerra, anterior a la huida. Se veía como si esperase una reacción negativa en cualquier momento, pero Neville no dejaba de asentir, tranquilo, silencioso. Comprensivo de un modo que no creía que alguien más pudiese serlo con dos hijos de espías.

Cuando estaban por cruzar la entrada al castillo, después de regresar por el Sauce, la historia había llegado a su fin, en el momento actual, y Neville se detuvo para mirarlo por encima del hombro.

—Entiendo que no pudieras contarme —Susurró—, no eran tus secretos para decírmelo. Gracias por confiar en mí...a los dos —Agregó, un poco más cohibido al ver de reojo a Blaise, que se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no agradecería, si fuese tú —Con un ánimo renovado, Draco le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y lo arrastró dentro, seguidos por Blaise y el can—. Te acabamos de meter en algo que es más grande que nosotros, Nev, y ya no te vas a zafar. Seguramente moriremos todos un día.

—Seguramente —Blaise le siguió la corriente, en tono demasiado calmado para lo que admitía.

Cuando pareció que iba a soltarle una de esas réplicas ingeniosas, que estaba feliz de poder decir que aprendía de él, notó que cerraba la boca y se tensaba. Al girar la cabeza para ver en la misma dirección que él, se topó con Dumbledore, de pie en el recibidor del castillo.

Pensó en la varita apuntándolos a través del espejo y tragó en seco. No había visto su rostro, pero sí el brazo bajo la túnica y la pieza de madera.

Sólo existía una varita como esa en el mundo mágico. Él le había contado su historia, años atrás, junto a cientos más.

El director los saludó con un cabeceo, y aunque tenía una explicación en la punta de la lengua, para encubrir su ausencia dentro del edificio a mitad de tarde, no fue necesario, ya que él no preguntó.

—Draco, necesito hablar contigo un momento. Es importante —Agregó, con más suavidad de la usual, al ver que vacilaba, todavía sujetando a Neville. Lo soltó despacio y asintió a ambos, para indicarle que estaba bien.

—¿Leonis puede venir? —Inquirió, nada más dar un paso hacia el mago. Dumbledore asintió enseguida.

—Leonis siempre ha podido venir, Draco.

Sus ojos eran tan tranquilos tras las gafas de media luna, que lo hacían dudar.

El hombre que lo llevaba a comer galletas con los elfos, a medianoche, porque tenía un mal sueño, le hablaba de cómo solía gustarle oír a su hermana tocar la flauta, y cómo su hermano menor le rompió la nariz y nunca quiso repararla, para no olvidar el por qué, no podía haber intentado atacarlo por la espalda.

_No podía, ¿verdad?_

No quería creer que pudiese.

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente de sus compañeros, el director le puso una mano en el hombro y lo guio hacia su oficina, Leonis a un lado en cada paso.

Quería lloriquear. Quería decirle _"Albus, ¿qué es lo que vi en ese espejo?"_

_"Albus, ¿por qué me hizo entrar al Torneo?"_

_"Albus, ¿me está intentando decir algo?"_

Al entrar, se rehusó a tomar un caramelo de limón, y por una vez, Dumbledore fue directo, conciso. No despegó la mirada de la suya, no lo adornó con palabras bonitas. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de sentarse.

Fue como si lo hubiese golpeado. A pesar de que no era con él, se sintió igual que si lo hubiese sido.

—...creí que era apropiado decírtelo antes, para que lo prepares y puedas ayudarlo en este momento, que va a estar tan...

No se quedó a escucharlo. Draco saltó los escalones para bajar por el pasadizo de la estatua más deprisa, atravesó la mitad del castillo corriendo. Podría haber ido tan rápido como lo habría hecho en una escoba, que incluso dejó a Leonis atrás por unos metros al principio.

Neville estaba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, instalado en un sillón, frente a la chimenea. La conversación que mantenía con Blaise fue silenciada nada más verlo. Algo en su rostro debió advertirles, porque ambos se pusieron de pie de inmediato y comenzaron a hacer preguntas.

Se acercó con zancadas largas, todavía jadeante, y lo envolvió con los brazos. Si hubiese sido otro, se habría quejado de lo fuerte que lo estrechó.

_Tenía_ que hacerlo.

Necesitaba hacerlo. Era la única manera en que sentía que no dejaría a Neville derrumbarse cuando entendiese.

La voz se le quebró al decirlo.

—Lo siento, Nev. Lo siento mucho, lo siento, lo siento…

_Augusta Longbottom había sido hallada muerta esa misma tarde._


	41. Chapter 41

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**Cuida (y déjate cuidar)**_

_"Niño dorado,_

_Odio escribir cartas. Se las escribo a mi mamá y mi padrino cuando estoy en Hogwarts, y casi nunca contesto las que me llegan en vacaciones. No es que sea problema tuyo, pero es lo mejor que se me ocurre y servirá para explicar que esta cosa no tenga sentido._

_Pansy dijo que debería escribirte. Ni siquiera sé a dónde estarás, o qué haces en vacaciones. ¿Firmas autógrafos también en el invierno? ¿Te vas de viaje con tus amigos de Durmstrang? ¿O la fama no te deja moverte?_

_Hablando en serio, y no te lo tomes a mal, tengo curiosidad. ¿A dónde van los estudiantes como tú en vacaciones?_

_Pansy acaba de decirme que fue una mala idea preguntar eso, pero no reescribiré la carta. Puedes ignorarlo, si quieres, o contestarme. Lo juro, es simple curiosidad._

_Snape es tu guardián, ¿no? Como tu mentor, no sé. Olvidé la palabra. Sé que hay una palabra para eso. Bueno, tú entenderás de lo que hablo._

_¿Te tienes que quedar con él? ¿Cómo se ve Hogwarts vacío?_

_Debe ser deprimente. No me gustaría ser tú en este momento._

_Lo he estado pensando bastante estos días. Sobre tu idiotez y la fama. Tu idiotez es lo peor, pero lo segundo no es culpa tuya. Tampoco eres terrible. Y bailas bien. No me imagino quién te habrá enseñado, aunque me divertiré un rato pensando que fue Snape._

_Podría contarte sobre mis vacaciones en casa, pero siento que eso sí estaría mal. En cambio, te diré que puedes venir a cenar un día de estos, si el amargado ese de tu padrino te deja. Dile que mi mamá cocinará, acabo de preguntarle si puedes venir y dijo que sí. No le menciones a mi papá, o Snape te dirá que no de una vez. Y si pregunta, no, Sirius no va a venir, para nada. No, no._

_Mi papá y sus amigos no tienen la mejor historia con los Slytherin de su época. Pero tú no eres como ellos y estoy seguro de que te tratarán bien si vienes. Después de todo, me quieren todavía siendo un Sly._

_Sirius dice que ya te conoce, de cuando eras un bebé feo y llorón (sus palabras, no las mías), pero no lo debes recordar. Si vienes, te contará historias sobre Regulus. Él dice que fue un buen amigo de tu papá y mamá. No sé si lo recuerdas o no._

_Tampoco estoy seguro de que esté bien mencionarlo, o si esta carta será increíblemente deprimente para ti, porque no se me ocurre qué contarte de las vacaciones de navidad que no incluya a mi familia. No es intencional. No quiero hacerte sentir mal._

_Pansy me acaba de comentar que las personas que pierden a sus padres de pequeño, no siempre se sienten mal al oír o leer de estas cosas, y yo le acabo de gritar que por qué no me dijo antes, porque esta es la peor carta de la historia de las cartas desde Merlín, y así se va a quedar._

_¿Te ríes, al menos? Habrá valido la pena si lo hiciste._

_Por cierto, no creas que mi mano me está temblando, es que estoy usando un lapicero (es como una pluma, pero muggle) y no tengo superficie de apoyo._

_Peter, un amigo de la familia, se acaba de caer intentando poner la estrella en el árbol (otra tradición muggle, por mi mamá) y creo que debería ir a ver, aunque sea para reírme de él. Siempre se cae, no hay nada nuevo allí._

_Tuve que preguntar a Pansy cómo se supone que terminan estas cartas, sus opciones no me gustaron y no pienso usarlas. Lo dejaré en que cuando vengas (si decides venir y Snape no te mete a un calabozo o algo así para evitar que te acerques a los Potter), avisa un rato antes, o un día, o algo así, porque papá tiene que acomodar la red flu para que puedas llegar a la sala y mamá va a gritar si llegas y no hizo el doble de comida. Gritarme a mí, al menos. A ti seguramente te querrá abrazar y decirte qué lindo tu cabello o qué sé yo._

_Vas a comer como nunca aquí. Si eso no te convence, no sé qué lo hará._

_-H."_

—_0—_

Una vez, cuando tenía siete u ocho años, habló con Regulus acerca de animagos. Su primo bromeó sobre que, si era posible ser un dragón, él debía convertirse en uno.

Draco recordaba haberle preguntado por qué.

Fue durante unas vacaciones de invierno también. Su padrino había cogido un resfriado por ayudar a Sprout con unas plantas, en el exterior del castillo, durante más tiempo del recomendable; los amuletos de calor no fueron suficiente esa vez. Draco permaneció sentado a un lado de la cama, por tanto tiempo y tan inmóvil, que Dumbledore le pinchó la mejilla con un dedo, preguntándole si había visto a Medusa a los ojos y nadie le contó.

—_Me recuerda a ellos, a los dragones _—Le explicó Regulus, con una sonrisa divertida que le iluminaba el cansado rostro. En retrospectiva, estaba seguro de que su primo no había dormido más de lo justo durante los tres días del resfriado de Severus—, _tu forma de proteger._

El perro sentado junto a él parecía repetirle esas palabras, al ladear la cabeza. _Proteger_. Draco no intentaba exactamente proteger.

Era demasiado tarde para eso.

—...sabía que ibas a estar aquí —Blaise alcanzó el final del tramo de escalones que daba al piso oculto, le palmeó la cabeza a Leonis al pasar por un lado, y se detuvo frente a una de las dos camas—. Alguien huele a desesperación y pesadillas, y alguien más a ansiedad. Es sofocante para madre y para mí, ¿sabes? ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo huelen tus nervios? Infestas el castillo entero, Draco.

Ya que él no le respondió, sino que volvió la mirada al pergamino entre sus manos, su expresión se puso más seria. Draco se reacomodó en la orilla de la cama, cubrió mejor con las mantas a Neville, que dormía al lado, y le acarició un hombro, hasta que dejó de retorcerse con débiles quejidos. Pareció seguir descansando sin problemas.

Cuando estaba por regresar su atención a la carta, se dio cuenta de que Blaise se ponía de cuclillas frente a él, para que no lo evitase más.

—Hey, princesa. Está bien, él está bien. Lloró por horas estos días, va a dormir un largo rato para recomponerse —Flexionó los codos y apoyó los brazos en sus rodillas, estirándose sólo para mirar de reojo la carta que tenía—. ¿Cartas de amor, princesa? Alguien me contó que una vez recibiste dos poemas en un año-

Se quejó cuando Draco le dio un manotazo en la cabeza. Luego se rio y le tendió la mano, así que le pasó la carta. Blaise terminó por sentarse en el piso, leyéndola en silencio.

—Ni siquiera necesito estar ahí para oler los nervios. Son peores que los tuyos —Agitó el papel en el aire—. ¿Que le temblaba la mano por la pluma muggle? Por Merlín, si divagaba tanto, es obvio que Potter estaba teniendo un colapso.

Draco se encogió de hombros al recibir la carta de vuelta. Por unos segundos, lo único que se escuchó fue la respiración de Leonis y un ligero ronquido de Neville.

—¿Vas a ir? —Inquirió Blaise entonces, acomodándose otra vez para estar recargado en sus rodillas y mirarlo desde abajo.

—No sé si Severus me deje. Normalmente no salgo en vacaciones, los Mortífagos están por ahí, haciendo algo, sería un peligro tenerme fuera de Hogwarts, para mí y para otros, y-

—Me corrijo —Blaise tenía una media sonrisa, que no dejaba ver sus colmillos—: ¿_quieres_ ir?

Draco vaciló.

—Sí.

—Así que vas a ir.

—No.

—¿Qué clase de lógica es esa? —El chico le frunció el ceño, de un modo tan exagerado que lo hizo soltar una risa ahogada—. No, en serio. ¿Por qué no?

—No puedo ir por ahí- nunca he ido por ahí _sin_ Leonis, y no lo puedo llevar, sería extraño. Este no es un buen momento, y además, Neville me necesita-

—Leonis y Neville ya están grandecitos. Por muy ardua que sea la tarea, sobreviviremos un par de horas sin usted, Su Majestad.

—No estoy jugando —Draco emitió un sonido frustrado y volvió a doblar la carta, como llevaba haciendo desde que la leyó. Abría, revisaba, doblaba, abría; un ciclo sin fin—. Cuando estoy en un sitio sin Leonis, voy con Snape; no voy a llevar a Snape. Tuve que darle una poción calmante a Neville hace media hora, hiperventilaba. Creí que se iba a desmayar y Pomfrey está de viaje por las vacaciones, y-

Blaise rodó los ojos.

—Repito —Puntualizó, despacio, señalándolo con un dedo acusador—: ¿_quieres_ ir?

Silencio. Draco giró la carta entre sus dedos y soltó una pesada exhalación.

—Creo que será incómodo para los dos. No conozco a su familia, ni ellos a mí, y por todo lo que ha pasado, aún no voy a La Madriguera, así que tampoco me he quedado nunca en casa de alguien más y-

—¿Quieres? —Insistió, más suave.

—La verdad es que no tiene mucho sentido que vaya, realmente no somos-

—¡Merlín y Morgana! —Gruñó, dándole un empujón sin fuerza—. Potter te está invitando a comer con su familia porque piensa que estás solo con Snape aquí, es comprensible, porque cualquiera te invitaría si esa fuese tu forma de pasar las vacaciones. No te está diciendo que van a anunciar un compromiso, ni que quiere pasar la vida contigo, o que se hará un Mortífago. ¿Quieres ir? Ve. ¿No quieres ir? Perderás una oportunidad con Potter, pero es problema tuyo, no mío.

Draco parpadeaba cuando se calló. Él arqueó las cejas. Como tampoco hubo respuesta en esa ocasión, suavizó un poco su expresión, al tamborilear con los dedos sobre una de sus piernas.

—Mira —Blaise carraspeó—, tú y yo sabemos que no nos queda mucho tiempo, princesa. Están regresando, se están acercando. No nos engañemos; siempre hemos sabido qué fueron, qué hicieron nuestros padres. Y al primer estallido, tú, yo, vamos a quedar en medio. Ellos no van a esperar a que seamos mayores de edad o sepamos defendernos, ni a que terminemos el año escolar, o nos hagamos una idea de lo que quieren. Tienes que pensar que cada segundo podría ser el último que te quede.

—Es un poco exagerado —Mencionó, desganado.

—Así funcionan las cosas, princesa. Pero no todo es malo. Te veías muy feliz en el Baile —Se estiró para colocarle un mechón detrás de la oreja—. Si este fuese tu último día, ¿no es mejor haber estado así de feliz otra vez?

—Sigue siendo un poco exagerado —Draco intentó reírse, pero no lo consiguió. Volvió a fijarse en la carta entre sus manos—. Neville-

—Bendito Merlín. Yo me aseguro que no se tire de cabeza al Lago o algo así, sólo vete —Cuando levantó las cejas, Blaise se encogió de hombros—. Prometo no morderlo mucho —Le guiñó.

—Mejor sin morder, Blas.

—Me es imposible, princesa. Así demuestro mi afecto.

Ese fue el momento en que Draco sí sonrió.

—Cierto. Te gusta Nevi...

—¡Draco! ¡Sólo me gustaba su olor, una noche! ¡Fue apenas una noche!

Pero él se estaba riendo y ya no lo escuchaba.

—_0—_

_"Lunes, a mediodía, si puedes._

_Hablamos sobre tus malas cartas y divagaciones allí._

_-D."_

—_0—_

Draco atravesó la chimenea a las doce y media. Se sacudió el hollín de encima, se echó el cabello hacia atrás, y dio un vistazo alrededor. Intentaba controlar esa sensación de asfixia que tenía desde la mañana, cuando Regulus lo rodeaba con un brazo y le decía que actuase con naturalidad.

Debió preguntarle cuál era su definición de _naturalidad_, porque dudaba que fuese el ligero temblor de las manos, ganas de salir corriendo y una alarma en la cabeza que advertía que fue una terrible idea. No tenía que haber dejado el lugar más seguro del mundo. No tenía que haber salido sin su guardián, tampoco abandonar a su mejor amigo, que ni siquiera levantaba la vista del suelo al caminar esos días.

Tuvo una semana para pensarlo, darle vueltas, hacerse a la idea. Se imaginó el sentimiento de culpa, la ansiedad. No que también querría formar un agujero en el suelo para esconderse hasta que comenzaran las clases.

Harry se asomó desde el umbral de la sala. Iba descalzo y vestido con un conjunto de dos piezas, que intentó ocultar detrás del muro del pasillo. Saludó con un gesto vago, masculló algo sobre desvelos, le echó la culpa al hombre que también se inclinaba por uno de sus costados para ver a Draco, y pronto desapareció, pidiéndole que esperase ahí. Escuchó sus pies al golpear el suelo cuando corrió lejos y subió unas escaleras.

Mantuvo las manos detrás de la espalda, preguntándose si no tendría que haber llevado algún presente y si era normal que no pudiese dejar de cambiar su peso de un pie al otro, mientras aguardaba. Sin que se diese cuenta, una pequeña sonrisa se le formó al escuchar un grito de Harry, desde arriba. Parecía ir con prisas y quejarse con otra persona.

El hombre que acompañaba al Slytherin vio hacia las escaleras y de vuelta a él un par de veces, como si considerase una decisión importante. Cuando se acercó, Draco se tensó, hasta reconocer la forma de los ojos grises y las facciones.

Sirius Black se puso de cuclillas frente a él, haciéndolo más alto por unos segundos. Tenía una sonrisa feroz, enorme, y que daba ganas de reír con el. Había un gran parecido con su hermano menor, y a la vez, tantas diferencias, que estaba seguro de que se le quedó mirando por más tiempo del apropiado.

—¿Sabías que somos familia? Nunca fui tan cercano a Narcissa. No tendría que haberte dejado creer que estabas solo, hay demasiados Black en el mundo mágico. Y casi todos somos una mierda, a nuestro modo —Se rio de sí mismo, con una carcajada estruendosa, vibrante. Cuando consiguió calmarse, su expresión se suavizaba—. Tú te pareces a ella.

Draco sonrió, a medias.

—Sí, tengo sus ojos, ya me lo han-

—No —Sirius sacudió la cabeza, con aire más distraído—, tú te _pareces_ a ella. En la forma en que ves a Harry, en cómo te paras, en el tono que estás usando para hablarme y que no note que estás temblando. Es un parecido que está más allá de lo físico, enano.

Acababa de abrir la boca, sin tener idea de lo que le soltaría al hablar, cuando unos pasos se acercaron desde el pasillo. Al mago lo reconoció enseguida, lo habría hecho en cualquier momento y lugar, incluso sin haberlo visto antes, por el parecido enorme que tenía con su hijo. A la mujer no. Pero cuando lo saludó desde el umbral, con una sonrisa pequeña y un gesto, se le ocurrió que era bonita. Sonreía como Harry, al menos.

—Oye, deja de asustar al amigo de Harry —James sujetó al otro del cuello de la camisa y tiró, para apartarlo. Sirius protestaba con manotazos al aire y retorciéndose de forma dramática. Entonces se fijó en él—. Lo siento. La casa es un desastre hoy...

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, sin pensar.

—Si vine en mal momento...

—¡Merlín, no! —Los tres hablaron a la vez, haciéndolo parpadear y quedarse inmóvil en ese punto. Algunas risas, intercambios de mirada, y James mencionó, en voz baja:—. Harry tiraría la mitad de Godric's Hollow abajo si dejamos que te vayas así. Y eso sólo sería antes de comer.

—No nos hablaría hasta las próximas vacaciones —Aseguró Sirius, asintiendo.

—Nos hizo jurar que no íbamos a arruinarlo.

—¡Como si alguna vez arruinásemos lo que fuese, James!

Cuando Harry estuvo de regreso, ya en ropa normal, Draco se cubría la boca con las manos para contener la risa, frente al Sirius que gimoteaba, tendido en el suelo, y James y Lily intentando convencerlo de que soltase el tobillo de su invitado, ya que él no tenía intenciones de huir por lo raros que eran, y romperle el corazón a su ahijado. La expresión del Slytherin pasó de la palidez absoluta a un rubor que le alcanzó las orejas, con una velocidad fuera de lo normal. Carraspeó y su padrino lo miró de reojo, para después abrazarse a una pierna de Draco y lloriquear más fuerte.

Se comenzó a reír, sin disimularlo más, en ese momento. No se percató de que Harry lo observaba con atención, y al hacerlo, también se relajaba. Apenas.

—Yo- sobre lo de- hace rato...—Cuando intentó explicarse, balbuceó, y Draco sonrió un poco más.

—Tranquilo —Se inclinó hacia él, llevándose el índice a los labios—, no contaré en Hogwarts que todavía usas pijamas con snitches doradas.

Harry boqueó. Sirius se echó a reír, James intentó contenerse. Fue Lily quien se acercó para hacerle preguntas, saludar como debía (y como obligó a los otros dos a hacer), y preguntarle sobre sus gustos, en lo que respectaba a comida.

Nadie mencionó lo que fuese sobre ser el niño-que-vivió, ni que parte de su vida fuese de conocimiento general. Sirius le decía "primo", le daba palmadas en la espalda que lo hacían trastabillar, y les comentó, con falso tono solemne, por qué los Black elegían nombres relacionados a la astronomía para sus hijos, cuando la madre de Harry reconoció que el suyo pertenecía a una constelación y le dijo que era muy bonito. Se le cuestionó qué prefería comer de lo que había en la cocina, y siguiendo las predicciones de su compañero, Lily no sólo le dejó una porción imposible de comida al frente, sino que habló de lo lindo que era su cabello y cómo, de acuerdo a ella, sus ojos tenían un tono de gris más precioso que los de Sirius, que juraba que eran del mismo color.

No mencionaron la cicatriz de su rostro, ninguno la observó, ni hicieron ademán de rozarla, como muchos magos pretendían al conocerlo, siempre retractándose a último momento, porque en verdad nadie quería tocar una marca de magia oscura.

James preguntaba sobre el Quidditch, sobre Gryffindor, profesores que le dieron clases y aún estaban ahí. Sirius se empezó a reír cuando se imaginó a Snape cuidándolo de pequeño. Lily los reprendía con la mirada cuando cruzaban una línea imaginaria. Harry parecía indeciso entre avergonzarse o reírse del caótico almuerzo.

Draco pensó, de forma vaga, que así debía sentirse estar en casa. Luego se recordó que él tenía una; no era convencional, ni perfecta, pero era suya.

Si su pequeño mundo de castillos de piedra, podía conectarse a aquel de risas, conversaciones de sobremesa, y Lily poniéndole el postre por delante apenas terminaba, sería todavía más feliz.

—Harry me dijo que tienes algo con el chocolate —Comentó la bruja, inclinada junto a él. Cabeceó hacia los otros tres, que se peleaban por la primera porción de tarta de melaza, estirándose sobre la mesa para alcanzar la bandeja—. Ellos son más de tartas. Esta receta es especial, al estilo muggle: ni un toque de magia.

Ella estuvo horrorizada por diez minutos enteros cuando se le escapó que había crecido comiendo lo que los elfos preparaban. Era de esperarse, porque Severus no cocinaba, ni ayudado por una varita, y a Regulus todo se le quemaba (por supuesto que ese detalle no lo comentó), así que le exigió a Harry que lo invitase de nuevo otro día, porque no era posible que "_un chico en pleno crecimiento no comiese nada casero"._

Cuando se cumplió el plazo permitido por su padrino, Draco se despidió de los adultos, quejándose de que Sirius lo despeinase y sonriendo cuando Lily le besó la mejilla, haciéndolo prometer que volvería de visita otro día. Incluso le mencionó que le escribiese vía lechuza si Snape no lo dejaba ir, y ella lo arreglaría.

James lo sujetó de los hombros y lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Me alegra que Harry tenga un amigo que sí usa esto —Le tocó la sien, sacándole una risa ahogada a él y una protesta vaga a su hijo—. Sé que a veces es insoportable, pero no es su culpa. No tanto. Hay que tenerle paciencia y tú pareces alguien paciente.

Draco pensó que era el último término con que se describiría a sí mismo, pero lo aceptó, y respondió a su despedida con una igual, antes de que lo soltase, porque la bruja los arrastraba a él y Sirius hacia el pasillo.

Cuando notó que se quedaron solos en la sala que contaba con la chimenea del flu, Harry ya parecía tener dificultades para quedarse quieto.

—Yo- —Comenzó, pero se detuvo y se aclaró la garganta, desordenándose más el cabello con una mano—. Te iba a dar un regalo, ¿bien?

Él parpadeó. Intentó hacer caso omiso a la manera en que su corazón se saltaba un latido, y dio un paso más cerca.

—¿De verdad? —Harry asintió, con una expresión casi angustiada— ¿_también_ fue idea de Pansy?

El Slytherin frunció la nariz y soltó una risa estrangulada, al menear la cabeza.

—Pansy realmente no supo que te escribía, hasta que le empecé a preguntar qué decir —Levantó la mirada hacia él, despacio. La timidez del momento, impropia en el mismo chico que mandaba a otros a golpear a estudiantes que hicieron comentarios ofensivos y le replicaba a sus profesores a mitad de una clase, lo enternecía—. Pero me pareció que "Pansy dice" era una buena excusa para empezar.

—Le ibas a echar la culpa si resultaba mal.

Harry se encogió de hombros, con una ligera sonrisa. Él también sonrió.

—¿Y qué pasó con mi supuesto regalo? —Inquirió, balanceándose sobre los pies, para simular observar detrás de él. Lo vio titubear.

—No se me ocurrió nada lo bastante bueno.

Era probable que, viniendo de alguien más, no lo hubiese encontrado así de tierno. No hubiese reparado en la manera en que bajó los ojos por un instante, la vacilación de la comisura de sus labios alzadas, el cambio de su peso de un pie al otro.

Harry Potter podía tener el apodo no oficial de "príncipe de Slytherin", podía ser representante del club de duelos, de los primeros en la clase de _Defensa_. Pero ahí estaba, ligeramente sonrojado, buscando palabras para explicarse, y Draco sólo podía pensar que le gustaba.

Se echó hacia adelante, en un arrebato de impulsividad gryffindoresca, hasta casi apoyar la barbilla en uno de sus hombros. Lo sintió tensarse, e incluso podía jurar que contuvo la respiración.

—Hoy ha sido un lindo regalo, Harry —Musitó, cerca de su oído—, gracias. De verdad —Antes de apartarse, presionó un beso contra su mejilla, tal vez más tiempo del necesario—. Nunca había ido a casa de alguien más en vacaciones.

Cuando aclaró lo último, el rostro de Harry pareció iluminarse. Recobró la sonrisa.

—Vuelve cuando quieras, mientras no andes por ahí hablando de mis pijamas de snitches —Advirtió, entrecerrando los ojos. Draco negó, sonriendo.

—Eso nunca.

No quería irse cuando se metió a la chimenea. Pronunció el nombre del colegio con menos entusiasmo que nunca y se mantuvo un poco agachado, de manera que pudiese ver a Harry, de pie en su sala, hasta el último segundo que el viaje mágico se lo permitiese.

Esa sería una de las últimas imágenes que pasaría por su cabeza cuando muriese.

—_0—_

Draco los encontró en el patio, caminando de vuelta, media hora después de llegar. Blaise iba adelante, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Neville temblaba, empapado de pies a cabeza, bajo abrigos y amuletos de calor.

Su amigo no pudo explicar nada por el castañeo de sus dientes y ambos lo redirigieron a la enfermería de inmediato, sin dudar. En cuanto se dio la vuelta, Draco le frunció el ceño al estudiante de intercambio.

—¿Qué...?

—Te mentí —Se encogió de hombros—, sí dejé que se cayese de cabeza al Lago. Lo siento.

Más tarde, una vez que estuviese seco, cambiado y cálido, Neville le hablaría de los hipocampos que Blaise lo llevó a ver, a orillas del Lago Negro. Y sonreiría por primera vez en casi dos semanas.

—No hay hipocampos en el Lago Negro —Diría al chico, cuando Neville no podía oírlos. Blaise sonrió y se puso el índice sobre los labios.

—Hoy los hubo.

Por otro lado, la lechuza blanca lo encontró a él a la salida de la enfermería. Cargaba un mensaje de una línea, escrito en un pedazo de papel arrancado, con prisas. Como si intentase no perder el valor retrasándolo.

_"No quería que te fueras tan pronto"_


	42. Chapter 42

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**Pasadizos **_

—...así que se me ocurrió que podía prestar un poco de atención a Fleur y lo que hacía, y aunque mi fuerte no sea el francés, sí llegué a captar lo suficiente como para enterarme de que Madam Máxime le recomendó sumergir el huevo en agua, por lo que pensé que...él no me está escuchando, ¿cierto?

—Está teniendo un momento de enamoramiento con Potter —Hermione se encogió de hombros, casi a manera de disculpa al chico, que exhaló y meneó la cabeza. Junto a él, Draco frunció un poco el ceño cuando se manchó la barbilla de mantequilla, por no despegar los ojos de la mesa de Slytherin.

Decidió que era suficiente de no disimular, apartó la mirada, se limpió con una servilleta y dio un vistazo a sus amigos, que lo observaban con expresiones entre divertidas e incrédulas, la última en especial de parte de Ron.

Sólo llevaban una semana desde la reanudación de las actividades, tras los días libres después del Baile. Draco había estado recargado contra una de las ventanas del segundo piso, cuando los estudiantes volvieron de sus casas por los caminos de césped que llevaban al Lago y la salida hacia el pueblo. Harry lo saludó desde abajo, antes de verse arrastrado por su amiga de Slytherin.

Era la mayor interacción de la semana. A pesar de que hizo ademán de acercarse cuando los Sly tuvieron su primer entrenamiento de Quidditch, en la biblioteca, cuando pasaba con Nott en busca de algunos libros para lo que fuese que hacía en su tiempo libre, e incluso entre los cambios de salón, ninguno tuvo buenos resultados. Era como si una fuerza superior le estuviese impidiendo acercarse lo suficiente.

Su padrino quería hablarle en la oficina, Ron y Hermione se metían en su camino, ajenos a sus intenciones, Neville se despertaba esa mañana con otra de las pesadillas que le evitaban prestar atención al transcurso del resto del día porque intentaba que su mejor amigo no se derrumbase a mitad de una clase, la profesora A lo llamaba, Leonis jalaba de su pantalón, lo que fuese. En una ocasión, incluso Fleur se detuvo frente a él para proponerle una tregua en que cada uno hiciese las cosas a su manera en la siguiente prueba, sin entrometerse con lo que el otro llevaba a cabo, lo que por supuesto, ella asumía que significaba que Blaise tampoco lo haría; aparentemente, la bruja tenía en claro que ellos se pondrían en su contra, antes de atacarse entre sí, lo que la dejaba en desventaja numérica.

Él en serio, _en serio_, quería hablar con Harry a solas.

—¿Draco? —Observó de reojo a Neville, que se inclinó por uno de sus costados. Le sonrió a medias y cabeceó en dirección a la mesa de las serpientes—. ¿Por qué no vas? Blaise y yo vamos a llevar los huevos dorados a ya-sabes-dónde, para probar su teoría sobre el mensaje oculto.

—Te avisaremos si conseguimos algo —Añadió Blaise, codeándolo.

Murmuró en agradecimiento, recogió sus cosas y se puso de pie, dejando su cena a medio terminar. Las prioridades eran otras.

Se aseguró de pasar por el corredor en el espacio entre las mesas de Slytherin y Gryffindor. La conexión fue de sólo un instante. Harry se distraía de la plática de su amiga, lo veía, Draco señalaba hacia afuera del comedor. Había dos asentimientos y una sonrisa que se le escapaba.

Estaba en el pasillo fuera del comedor, con la espalda recargada en la pared contraria a la entrada y las piernas extendidas, cuando él lo alcanzó. Batallaba con una de las correas del bolso, que pendía de uno de sus hombros. Levantó la cabeza de golpe al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba, una media sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro, cuando se despeinó más con una mano.

—Hey. ¿Es verdad que Skeeter tiene pensado escribir un libro sobre los secretos de tu familia? —Cuando Draco no hizo más que boquear, él se encogió de hombros—. Alguien la dejó entrar, otra vez. Estaba buscando entre los Sly a alguien que pudiese darle "detalles sucios" —Trazó las comillas en el aire con los dedos— sobre ti.

Tuvo que respirar profundo para contener la ola de indignación. Apretó la mandíbula y negó. Harry, por suerte, se le adelantó, dando otro paso hacia él.

—Pero les estaba diciendo que al que se le ocurriese hablar con esa perra, tendría que hacer de saco de boxeo para Crabbe y Goyle. Muchos sangrepura no tenían idea de qué era el boxeo, y creo que mi explicación detallada les dio a entender por qué no _quieren_ ser ese saco —Ladeó la cabeza. La manera en que sólo alzaba apenas las comisuras de los labios lo hacía parecer como si le resultase divertido; no creía que fuese una simple broma.

—Gracias, Harry —Draco tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír cuando el Slytherin se enderezó de inmediato, carraspeando, cuando lo oyó llamarlo por su nombre de pila—. Me dijeron que uno de los Prefectos de Hufflepuff- Diggory, ¿lo conoces? —El chico negó—. Bueno, pues Diggory les estuvo pidiendo que no hablaran con ella y dejasen de extender rumores sobre Blas y sobre mí, y nuestra inclusión al Torneo...

Harry arrugó el entrecejo.

—Espera, ¿Diggory no es el Buscador de Hufflepuff? Ya sabes, ese- ese que- —Se llevó una mano al cabello, simulando echárselo hacia atrás con un gesto teatral. Arqueó las cejas después—. ¿_Ese_?

El Gryffindor asintió, aguantando la risa.

—¿Y por qué Diggory te ayudaría?

—¿Porque quiere? ¿Porque sabe que es absurdo que digan que entramos al Torneo por gusto? —El niño-que-vivió levantó las cejas cuando lo vio apretar los labios.

—Yo podría haber amenazado a algunos Huffies, no tenía que meterse...—Masculló, cruzándose de brazos.

—Puedes amenazar Ravenclaws —Draco se encogió de hombros—, pero no demasiado. Ayer Hers escuchó a unas chicas de ahí, en la biblioteca, que intentaban encontrar un hechizo que usar en mí para que dejase de "hacer trampas" en el Torneo. Piensan que alguien me metió para darme más fama, que recibí ayuda externa antes, o qué sé yo.

—No puedo hacer que Crabbe y Goyle golpeen chicas —Protestó, por lo bajo. Luego chasqueó los dedos—. Le pediré a Pansy que les cierre la boca. Puede ser muy convincente.

—Me imagino, consiguió que fueses al baile con ella.

_Y yo quería ir contigo_, pensó. Al menos, había bailado con él entonces, así que no se sentía tan mal al respecto como cuando lo invitó y Harry le dijo que ya tenía con quién ir.

—Y no con tu _amigo_ —El Slytherin sonrió cuando Draco tuvo que desviar la mirada un instante—. Por cierto, qué curioso que ese amigo tuyo ni siquiera se me acercara en el baile. Es que lo estuve pensando, ¿sabes? Recuerdo haber bailado con Pans, recuerdo que me invitaste, recuerdo que luego estabas fastidiando a Longbottom. Pensé que los Gryffindor no hacían cosas como bailar con alguien que le gustaba a un amigo suyo.

Maldición. Draco abrió la boca, la cerró después. Cuando el chico tenía una sonrisa que anunciaba su obvia victoria, un ladrido que causó que ambos mirasen hacia un lado.

Leonis había ido al rescate. Nunca quiso tanto a su primo, hasta el momento en que le dio una excusa para agacharse, y al acariciar su cabeza, desviar la atención del muchacho frente a él.

Harry lo vio rascarle tras las orejas al can, girar el rostro para que no se lo lamiese, y reír cuando presionó una pata sobre su antebrazo, alzándose a su misma altura. Le llevó unos segundos darse cuenta de que se había distraído más de lo justo, por lo que lo observó con lo que esperaba que fuese una expresión de disculpa. Él le sonrió y negó, acomodándose la correa del bolso sobre el hombro.

Cambió su peso de un pie al otro, echó una ojeada a las puertas del comedor, volvió a fijarse en él.

—Debería ir a buscar algunas cosas a mi Sala Común. Tengo que llevar unos libros al castigo que tengo en un rato...

Aquello hizo que Draco se enderezase, levantando las cejas.

—¿Por qué te castigaron ahora?

—Un Ravenclaw idiota insinuó que Pans y Theo son unos Mortífagos, como sus padres, y —Una breve pausa, lo miraba por debajo de las pestañas, con un aura de fingida inocencia que debía convencer a cualquiera, excepto el ser sin corazón que le asignó la detención— me pareció que colgarlo unas horas de la Torre de Astronomía haría que le llegara sangre al cerebro, para que pensara antes de hablar la siguiente vez.

—¿Y funcionó?

Harry soltó tal suspiro resignado que sólo atinó a reírse.

—A la gente no se le puede quitar la estupidez, Malfoy. Pero hoy huyó apenas nos vio, y eso es todavía mejor —Su expresión cambió un poco cuando se aclaró la garganta—. Ellos no son...bueno, me refiero a que- tú entiendes, pueden andar con eso de la sangre limpia a veces y todo, pero no son malos. Necesitan alguien que los escuche.

—Lo sé —Draco se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia las mazmorras. Leonis lo siguió enseguida. Le dio un vistazo al Slytherin por encima del hombro—. Eres un poco pesado usando a Crabbe y Goyle, pero haces un buen trabajo manteniéndolos en paz. Y no he escuchado a ningún Sly decir "sangresucia" este año.

—Es un término ridículo —Juró, apretando el paso para posicionarse a su lado. Gesticulaba al hablar, quizás sin notarlo, y la correa del bolso se le deslizaba hacia abajo, por el brazo—. Mi mamá dice que no le importa tanto ahora, que hay cosas peores que una palabra y sólo la afectó cuando tenía mi edad, pero aun así, es algo tan- _agh_. Sólo puedo imaginarme que alguien se lo dice a ella cada vez que lo oigo y...esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, claro —Se interrumpió a sí mismo, carraspeando otra vez, al dirigirle una mirada avergonzada. Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Severus dice que mis padres creían que la pureza de la sangre era valiosa —Le restó importancia con un gesto—, pero la vida más. Y la familia. Una vez, me contó que tuvieron que retener a mi madre entre tres, cuando Voldemort y mi tía Bella atacaron a una familia con niños. Estaba furiosa. Después se batió a duelo con su hermana, donde los Mortífagos no la pudiesen ver.

—¿Le ganó?

El niño-que-vivió asintió, elevando la barbilla, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Casi la mata.

Cuando pareció que iba a contestarle, titubeó.

—Oye, estoy seguro de que vamos en la dirección contraria a tu Sala Común —Comentó, en un susurro más vacilante. Draco contuvo una nueva sonrisa y se encogió de hombros, otra vez, ganándose un débil codazo—. Vas a tener que devolverte la mitad del camino al menos, queda bastante le...

—¿Tú _crees_ que queda lejos? —Harry arrugó el entrecejo al escucharlo.

Acababa de tener una idea. Se adelantó a él, dándose la vuelta para caminar de reversa, frente al Slytherin. Cuando estuvo por tropezar con una armadura, este le sujetó el brazo y no lo soltó; lo consideró una consecuencia agradable, no prevista.

—¿Dónde es tu castigo? —Colocó una mano sobre la que le sostenía el antebrazo. Él no la movió. El contacto era cálido, enviaba un hormigueo tibio por su cuerpo y una sacudida a su estómago. ¿Estaba mal querer tomar su mano, como era apropiado?

A Harry le llevó unos instantes reaccionar.

—Tercer piso, por las escaleras móviles, una de las aulas que no se usan.

Perfecto. Draco se detuvo cuando alcanzaron el tramo de escaleras que daba a las mazmorras.

—Te puedo llevar allí, desde las mazmorras, en menos de cinco minutos.

—¿En escoba o me vas a hacer levitar? —Se rio, negando.

—A pie —El Slytherin comenzaba a fruncir el ceño, dubitativo.

—¿Tres pisos y al otro lado del castillo, en menos de cinco minutos? No voy a correr ni saltar si las escaleras se giran.

—Apenas tendrás que moverte unos pasos.

Lamentó que lo soltase en ese instante. Ambos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, despacio. Harry se cruzó de brazos cerca de la entrada al pasaje de las serpientes.

—¿Cuál es el truco?

Draco le sonrió ampliamente.

—Apostemos. A pie, sin prisas, menos de cinco minutos, tres pisos y medio castillo. Me llevas ventaja.

—¿Qué apostaríamos? —Había una chispa en esos ojos verdes, que causaba que le resultasen aún más fascinantes que de costumbre. Casi se felicitó a sí mismo por la idea, si lograba entretenerlo así y conseguir una oportunidad de un rato más a su lado.

—Cuando gane —Harry rodó los ojos, pero su postura relajada quedó en el olvido cuando extendió el brazo, la mano cerca de su cuello, los dedos rozándole el costado de la garganta—, te vas a poner una bufanda de Gryffindor en el primer partido de este mes, el de Ravenclaw-Gryffindor.

Su expresión de horror lo obligó a contener la risa. No entendía por qué. Potter se veía bien con el rojo y dorado.

—Eso sería como una alta traición a los Sly, soy parte del equipo, ¡su mejor Cazador, Malfoy! —Pero torció la boca y se sujetó la barbilla, dándole otra mirada larga. Draco había dejado la mano contra su hombro, el índice presionado sobre la franja que separaba la piel cálida del cuello de la camisa—. Cuando yo gane, porque no tendría sentido que seas tú quien lo haga —Él se limitó a sonreírle—, te vas a poner _mi_ bufanda de Slytherin —Utilizó un especial énfasis en la palabra. Draco tuvo que adoptar su mejor rostro solemne, para no dejar entrever que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo la perspectiva—, a sentarte en _nuestra_ parte de las gradas, con mis amigos, en el primer partido de Quidditch en que Slytherin vaya contra Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw. Y me ayudarás en el laboratorio de _Pociones_ la próxima semana.

El Gryffindor arqueó las cejas.

—Yo sólo pedía una cosa.

—No oí que dijeras que no se podía pedir más —Harry sonrió de lado, retándolo al estrechar los ojos, para que retrocediese. No pensaba hacerlo.

—Es un trato —Le tendió la mano. Él se la estrechó.

—Menos de cinco minutos, Malfoy —Le recordó, deteniéndose frente a la entrada oculta a su Sala—, y tardaré al menos dos buscando los libros en el dormitorio, allí, tan lejos...

Draco entrecerró los ojos. Pensó en decirle que no hiciese trampa, porque ese período de tiempo estaba fuera de la apuesta, pero luego recordó la imagen mental de Harry con su bufanda en el partido, y fingió su mejor sonrisa.

—No te apresures.

Él lo observó con cautela un instante. Luego recitó la contraseña en voz lo bastante baja para que no lo pudiese oír y se perdió dentro, sin dejarle echar más que un vistazo a lo que estaba más allá. Podría haberlo seguido o entrado después, incluso una vez que el pasaje se cerró, mas se encogió de hombros. No tenía por qué saber que su Sala Común no era un secreto para alguien que creció en el castillo.

Le tomó, como dijo, unos dos minutos. Cuando estuvo de vuelta, jadeaba un poco, manteniendo los libros contra su pecho. Draco tuvo que lidiar con el enternecimiento de que, pese a la apuesta, hubiese corrido para volver deprisa.

—Dame eso —Harry soltó lo que sonó a "no, déjalo", antes de que tomase los libros por él. Empezó a ruborizarse cuando vio a Draco llevarlos, en su lugar; el Gryffindor, en cambio, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por sacarse de la cabeza esa idea de que era algo que hacían las parejas. Porque lo era, ¿cierto? Aun si podía levitarlos, cargarlos tenía su toque encantador.

—Otra vez vas por la dirección equivocada —Se demoró unos segundos en alcanzarlo, relajado por su aparente y obvia victoria—, las escaleras quedan hacia el otro lado, y jamás vamos a llegar a ninguna parte si lo que quieres es meterte más hacia las maz...

Draco lo silenció al jalar una de las antorchas apostada en la pared, en un punto determinado. El pasadizo se abrió delante de ambos, partiendo la superficie de piedra en dos.

Harry ahogó un grito y lo miró, los ojos abiertos de sobremanera.

—¿Qué...?

—Mi cuarto. Mi verdadero cuarto, no el dormitorio de Gryffindor. Creo que lo viste una vez, en segundo —Aclaró, frente a su expresión boquiabierta. Harry bajó, titubeante, después de él.

—¿Entonces en serio duermes aquí en vacaciones?

—A veces también unos días en la época de clases. Es más cómodo para Leonis.

El pasaje se cerró en cuanto los dos estuvieron descendiendo por las escaleras hacia el lugar pequeño y cálido. Notó que Harry señalaba hacia la cama extra.

—Neville —Draco no se detuvo hasta alcanzar la pared opuesta, en que presionó la palma para abrir un segundo pasadizo, mientras se cambiaba los libros de brazo y veía el ceño del Slytherin fruncirse.

—Así que Longbottom se queda contigo. En vacaciones. ¿Desde primero?

¿Sonaba molesto o era su imaginación?

—Desde el año pasado —Sacudió la cabeza, pero su rostro no volvía a relajarse. Draco suspiró—. Tú te preguntabas qué pasaba con los estudiantes huérfanos en vacaciones. Esto —Cabeceó en dirección a la segunda cama— es un buen ejemplo.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior.

—No sabía que Longbottom...tú entiendes. Creí que salía con su abuela porque era más cómodo o algo.

—No la menciones frente a él. Por favor —Fuese lo que fuese que encontró en su expresión al verlo, lo hizo asentir. Draco procuró olvidarse del tema y sonrió al señalar el pasadizo recién abierto. Se había concentrado en la dirección que le dio cuando hablaron al respecto, y el agujero de la pared mostraba el pasillo cercano a las escaleras móviles, en el tercer piso.

El Slytherin también sonrió un poco al pararse junto a él.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—Casi nunca lo uso, pero...—Se encogió de hombros y llevó a cabo una teatral reverencia, ofreciéndole una mano, equilibrando sus libros en el otro brazo. Harry la tomó, causándole un ligero cosquilleo agradable por todo el cuerpo.

Draco avanzó primero. Atravesó la barrera gelatinosa que servía para conectar un punto del castillo al otro, tiró de su mano y lo sacó en el extremo opuesto. Justo frente al aula donde se realizaba el castigo.

Escuchó su risa. Aún tenían las manos unidas.

—Espero no verme _tan_ raro con la bufanda de Gryffindor —Mencionó, con exagerada resignación, al verlo de reojo.

_Te verás muy bien_, quería decirle, pero se abstuvo a duras penas. Entró con él, dejando sus libros sobre uno de los escritorios en desuso, y no se despidió hasta que McGonagall llegó, mirándolo con confusión.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, señor Malfoy?

Él le sonrió al negar.

—Ya tengo lo que quiero, profesora, gracias. Estaba por irme.

Frenó bajo el umbral de la puerta, se despidió del Slytherin sacudiendo una mano. Harry rodó los ojos y sonrió desde el escritorio, antes de que la profesora reclamase su atención, para comenzar.

—_0—_

_"Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos,_

_que sobre la tierra no se oyen nuestros cantos._

_Y estas palabras medita mientras tanto,_

_pues son importantes, ¡no sabes cuánto!:_

_Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras,_

_y para encontrarlo tienes una hora._

_Pasado este tiempo ¡negras perspectivas!_

_demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida._

_Ya ha pasado media hora, así que más vale que te apresures,_

_porque lo que se queda aquí siempre se pudre"_

Draco tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, brusca, cuando sacó la cabeza del lavabo. Neville estaba a un lado, para tenderle una toalla, en cuanto lo hizo. Agradeció con un murmullo, se secó el rostro y la dejó sobre sus hombros, reteniendo las gotas de su cabello, mientras se giraba para encararlos y se secaba los mechones con un encantamiento sencillo.

—Sea lo que sea, me suena a que una burbuja de aire será una buena idea. Me dará libertad de movimiento —Blaise, recargado contra la pared opuesta del baño, se encogió de hombros. Él asintió, distraído.

—Pero tienes que reponerla cada cierto tiempo, no tendrás aire para una hora al primer intento...—Su mirada pasó hacia Neville, que ladeó la cabeza, una pregunta no formulada en sus ojos cuando lo señaló—. ¿No hay nada en tu libro de plantas acuáticas?

Aquello lo hizo saltar, ahogando un grito.

—¡Hay unas algas- pueden- pueden ayudar! ¡Te darán branquias y...!

Asintió a todo lo que le decía, simulando que le interesaba la composición de las plantas en el Lago Negro, hasta que se cansó y le espetó que, en verdad, sólo a él le importaban esas cosas. Neville formó un puchero, pero como lo conocía bien, no se sintió ofendido.

—Déjalo, era interesante —Draco no hizo más que arquear las cejas, cuando Blaise se adelantó para recoger el par de huevos de oro que les correspondían, y preguntó al otro chico acerca de una de las flores acuáticas que acababa de mencionar.

Pensó que sucesos interesantes tenían lugar en Hogwarts por aquellos días.


	43. Chapter 43

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**Sirenas **_

—...reunión número cincuenta y siete de los Caballeros de Walpurgis. A febrero del año 1995, este respetado comité hace un llamado al señor Harry James Potter, aquí presente, tras una sucesión de faltas a la organización anteriormente dicha, que le han generado una cantidad considerable de multas a pagar en dulces de Honeydukes para los afectados y una citación para el día de hoy, con los miembros envueltos en esta incómoda y desagradable situación. Presidida por Pansy Parkinson, tomando el liderazgo de los Caballeros de Walpurgis de forma temporal, bajo el efecto de la negligencia de nuestro líder y el cargo de alta traición del que se le acusa, con Theodore Nott como testigo, escribano y jurado imparcial, a falta de presupuesto. Ahora se abre la sesión —Pansy _realmente_ sostenía un pergamino entre las manos. Si tenía el discurso preparado o se lo inventaba sobre la marcha, era otra cuestión; apostaba más por lo segundo, o porque se supiese de memoria lo colocado, ya que no apartaba los ojos de Harry, en la silla en medio del cuarto—. Los puntos a tratar serán los siguientes: uno, reciente abandono de las actividades regulares llevadas a cabo con la señorita Parkinson y el señor Nott, por el acusado Harry James Potter. Dos, el exceso de tiempo pasado al lado del enemigo, alias los Gryffindor, y del niño-que-vivió en particular, por parte del acusado. Tres, el cómo hay pruebas existentes de que estos dos hechos, simultáneos y paralelos, se relacionan, para dar lugar a la conclusión de que el tiempo que ha dejado de estar con la señorita Parkinson y el señor Nott, se ha convertido en el mismo que ocupa rondando al señor Malfoy, alias niño dorado. ¿Algo que hacer antes de comenzar a enumerar la lista de sus faltas y presentar informes de los cargos, señor Potter?

—Sí, tengo algo que decir —Harry se enderezó en el asiento y procedió a aclararse la garganta, de forma ruidosa. Su mejor amiga estaba de pie a unos pasos, tras un estrado transfigurado, a partir de su escritorio, y Theo más hacia la izquierda. La puerta del dormitorio de varones de cuarto se encontraba cerrada, para brindarle a la sesión mayor privacidad—. ¿Me estoy perdiendo la cena por esto?

Mala elección de palabras. El rostro de Pansy empezó a enrojecer, a medida que apretaba el papel que tenía en las manos. Harry respiró profundo y se repitió que no era su culpa ser una mimada, sino de sus padres, que la criaron como tal; se trataba de un mantra que tenía que utilizar más de lo que le habría gustado admitir esos días, desde que comenzó aquel alboroto sin sentido.

Primero, el haber hechizado su bufanda de uniforme para portar los colores de Gryffindor durante el primer partido del equipo de los leones, por la apuesta que perdió. No habría ido tan mal, ni su amiga le habría dado ese nivel de importancia, si Harry no hubiese sonreído como un tonto, porque el niño-que-vivió lo saludó desde el aire, al pasarle por un lado a las gradas y localizarlo. Parecía entusiasmado. Según el narrador del juego, Malfoy no había atrapado la snitch así de rápido en los cuatro años que llevaba jugando para los Gryffindor.

Luego estaba el haber estudiado juntos un par de veces, porque Draco se dio cuenta de que sus problemas en _Pociones_ eran un tema mucho más serio que el de una simple apuesta, y le ofreció un poco de ayuda. Dicha ayuda se convertía en conversaciones sobre otras materias, Harry siguiéndolo cuando buscaba libros a la biblioteca, Draco intentado explicarle conceptos complicados de la magia que el director le enseñó a él, y ambos en una mesa apartada después, hablando de lo que fuese, excepto para lo que se encontraron allí.

Charlas en los pasillos, pequeños gestos desde mesas diferentes en el comedor. Una mañana, Harry le había preguntado cómo iba con el enigma del huevo y olvidaron que estaban a mitad de una clase de _Encantamientos_. En otra, Draco dejó caer los libros a su lado, y sólo cuestionó si el puesto estaba ocupado, luego de haberse sentado, con una sonrisa petulante.

Se había tambaleado sobre la escoba cuando lo distinguió en las gradas, a mitad de un entrenamiento del equipo de Slytherin. Los chicos hicieron ademán de apartarlo, hasta que Draco les recordó que su partido era contra Hufflepuff, no Gryffindor, por lo que no hacía diferencia que él estuviese viendo. A cambio, Harry hizo más tantos que nunca, girando la cabeza cada poco tiempo hacia los asientos, donde él lo felicitaba con diversión después de cada uno. Si alguien le preguntaba, diría que la atención de Draco Malfoy era una buena recompensa al jugar mejor.

Bien, puede que hubiese cancelado algunos planes con sus amigos, como el sábado en que salió de las Tres Escobas antes de tiempo, porque vio a Malfoy frente a las vitrinas de Honeydukes, y corrió para ofrecerse a comprarle algunos dulces. Entonces Draco se rio, negó y le dijo que él se conseguía lo que quisiera, pero si le apetecía, podía compararle unos a Harry, más bien. De ambas formas, le pareció un buen trato, porque charlaron entre los estantes de golosinas e intercambiaron varias, usando la excusa del "prueba esta", para extenderlas hacia el otro y dárselas en la boca, o compartirlas.

Todo era perfecto, hasta que llegaba Zabini o Longbottom. O Weasley. O Granger. Alguien, quien fuese, tenía que llegar, porque no bastaba con que el perro negro caminase pegado a sus talones; el niño dorado de Dumbledore simplemente no podía quedarse solo más de unos minutos.

—Mira —Harry exhaló, se puso a jugar con sus manos, sin darse cuenta. Quería evitar la mirada fija de la chica, pero sabía que verla a los ojos era el único modo de lograr que comprendiese—. Sé que no he pasado mucho tiempo con ustedes estos días y les he pedido bastante, como a ti, que vayas con las chicas de Ravenclaw y las chantajees, o a Nott, que se acercara a ese Prefecto de Hufflepuff tan..._perfecto_ —Escupió la palabra; Diggory había repartido unas insignias de apoyo entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts, instando a la unión entre Casas, con su voz suave y palabras bonitas para adornar el concepto. Harry todavía no quería pensar en por qué el repentino interés en ayudar a Draco—. Pero...¿recuerdas- recuerdas ese día, en mi casa, por vacaciones, que me dijiste que me apoyarías y...todo eso, si...?

Dejó las palabras en el aire, a propósito. Notó que el rostro de su mejor amiga se suavizaba, poco a poco, hasta que soltó un débil "oh". Bajó el pergamino y se sentó a su lado, en la orilla de la cama.

—¿Me estás diciendo que...? En serio, en serio, no como- —Gesticuló con las manos, intranquila—. Tú entiendes. No es como un capricho, no es como gustar, es..._importante_.

Harry asintió.

—La cosa que tienes con Malfoy es importante. Vaya —Volvió a exhalar, luego le pidió a Theo que se aproximase con un gesto—. Oye, ven, ven. Creí- creí que era sólo como gustar o algo, no..._vaya_.

—Vaya —Repitió Nott, sentándose junto a ella. También dejó el papel y la pluma de lado, al inclinarse hacia adelante—. ¿Y qué piensas hacer con tu...—Arrugó el entrecejo— _cosa_ con Malfoy?

La serpiente dentro de él siseaba con gusto, dando una respuesta que Harry aún no decía en voz alta. Carraspeó.

—Todavía no estoy seguro.

—_Vaya_ —Continuó Pansy, llevándose una mano al cabello, para ponerse un mechón detrás de la oreja. No lo veía—. Pensándolo bien, era bastante obvio cuando me estabas preguntando qué escribirle.

—Y cuando bailaron en el Yule —Añadió Theo, un poco ido.

—Y con lo de la bufanda.

—Honeydukes.

—La biblioteca.

—Los duelos falsos en el club.

—Sentarse juntos en clases.

—La cara de idiota —Ambos se observaron y asintieron.

—Definitivamente la cara de idiota.

—Así que sí era grave...—Nott se restregó el rostro con las manos—. Es como...ya sabes.

—Sí, sí, como- —Pansy parpadeó y se fijó en él, por fin—. ¿Vas a salir con Malfoy?

La serpiente en él se retorció. La culpó de la sacudida en su estómago, porque era más sencillo que sobreanalizar.

—Tal vez —Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vaya —Soltaron los dos, a la vez. Pansy se rio entre dientes—. Bueno, no es tan mal partido para un Slytherin. Digo, es famoso, lo cuida un profesor, aprendió magia de Dumbledore, también juega Quidditch...al menos no es como, no sé, ¡Michael Corner!

—Tendríamos que ponerte bajo legeremancia para ver qué está mal contigo, si te gustase Corner —Theo asintió, dándole la razón a la chica.

Se pasaron un largo rato divagando entre cómo tratar con la _cosa_ y cómo se lo pedía salir —en caso de que decidiese que quería salir con él— a alguien que no era dejado solo más de lo justo.

Cuando Pansy dijo que era suficiente, porque se les haría tarde para la cena, avisó que los esperaría en el comedor y salió. Theo se metió al baño, con su ropa sobre el antebrazo, para una rápida ducha. Al quedarse solo, Harry se tiró de espaldas sobre la cama, suspirando.

Probablemente tendría que haberles dicho antes que le gustaba, _en serio_ le gustaba. Los Caballeros de Walpurgis, por iniciativa de la propia Pansy, tenían un pacto con cláusulas de excepciones, hechos que podían dejarse pasar cuando el cerebro estaba _contaminado_ por un enamoramiento, algo que fuera más allá de simple atracción. En otras palabras, una forma de disculparse por los descuidos, sin hacerlo en realidad.

No se le ocurrió que él llegaría a aplicarla antes que su amiga, o que Theo. Pero Draco era _Draco_; no sabía bien qué hacer consigo mismo cuando esos ojos grises lo veían y sonreía de lado.

Estaba perdido. La serpiente en su pecho parecía sisear en acuerdo, enroscada en bobinas y más tranquila, una vez dicha toda la verdad.

Cuando estaba por ponerse de pie y apresurar a Theo, golpeando la puerta del baño, un pedazo de pergamino apareció a su lado. Lento, descendió hasta el colchón y se quedó ahí, posado, doblado, listo para ser abierto.

Reconoció el emisario por la letra, por si el método de envío no le daba una pista más que suficiente.

Una línea que le provocó un mal presentimiento.

_"Si Dumbledore te manda a llamar mañana, no vayas"_

—_0—_

Cuando la Segunda Prueba estaba por comenzar, Draco era el único de los tres Campeones que no estaba en la línea de partida. En su lugar, se encontraba a un lado de las gradas y las escaleras que llevaban al palco del Ministro, los profesores y organizadores.

Dumbledore, frente a él, se agachaba sólo un poco, para verlo a los ojos.

—Si tienes que usar algo de magia bajo el agua, es mejor que lleves la varita así, ¿de acuerdo? —El adolescente asentía. Le había pedido que buscase una cuerda hechizada, y antes de iniciar, le explicó que debía atarla a su varita, para mantenerla colgada del cuello, donde no flotaría lejos ni le presentaría dificultades al sacarla del bolsillo por la ropa húmeda—. Recuerda que los hechizos reaccionan de forma diferente por el líquido, Draco...

—Ya lo sé —Intentó sonreírle. No estaba seguro de si lo logró—, me dijo que el _reducto_ era la mejor opción. Creará un disparo a donde apunte, una corriente fuerte de agua. Y un _expulso_ si necesito impulso y velocidad.

—Sí, yo dije eso, sí- yo lo dije, lo dije...—El director asintió, dando un rápido vistazo alrededor. Los estudiantes estaban en los asientos entre el público, esperaban su llamado—. ¿Tienes las algas?

Draco se las enseñó.

—Cómelas ahora, te dolerá menos cuando suceda la transformación si estás bajo el agua —Le sujetó el hombro y esperó su asentimiento para soltarlo, pidiéndole que se moviese hacia su lugar con un gesto.

El niño-que-vivió se acercó a los otros dos Campeones, quitándose la chaqueta que tenía encima del bañador, en el trayecto, para dejarla a un lado del lago. Daba pequeños saltos, ansioso, intentando distraerse del horrendo sabor de las algas que mascaba.

—¿A dónde está Longbottom? —Escuchó que preguntaba Blaise. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Lo estaba buscando cuando pregunté por Harry en las gradas —Mencionó, frunciendo el ceño—. Quería apostar con él otra vez, a que ganaba, para que fuésemos a Honeydukes el otro fin de semana. Pero no encontré a ninguno de los dos.

Antes de que pudiese contestar, la voz del director llenó el patio, a través de un potente _sonorus_. El aire comenzaba a faltarle cuando oyó el cañón que avisaba que podían empezar.

Saltó hacia el agua desde el pequeño muelle de madera e inhaló profundo, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. El cuello, allí donde crecieron las branquias, le picaba. Al menos, no hubo dolor.

Blaise soltó una carcajada distorsionada, a través de la burbuja que le envolvía la cabeza, al darle un empujón sin fuerza y adelantarse a él. Lo saludó desde adelante, burlón. Fleur se desviaba en otra dirección, que también debía llevar hacia el fondo.

Draco sujetó la varita que le pendía del cuello, destrabó la cuerda hechizada para extenderla más y apuntó hacia atrás. Un _expulso_ lo hizo rebasar a su amigo, que ahogó un grito. Blaise podía tener más práctica nadando —Severus nunca le permitió meterse al Lago Negro—, pero él no tenía que batallar por sacarse la varita del bolsillo.

Pronto estuvo deslizándose entre algas, con la nariz arrugada por la textura viscosa que sentía contra las extremidades. Blaise lo pasó por un momento, él repitió el _expulso_ para superarlo.

—¡Eso debería ser trampa, princesa!

—¡Se llama usar la cabeza! —Draco se rio del sonido de su propia voz, burbujeante y áspera.

Detuvieron su improvisada carrera cuando divisaron los cuerpos flotantes, cerca de la comunidad de sirenas de construcciones torcidas. Estaban atados al fondo del Lago Negro. Inconscientes, supuso.

Podría jurar que el corazón se le detuvo un instante al identificarlos.

Agitó brazos y piernas al aproximarse a Neville. Le palpó el rostro, lo llamó en voz baja. Estaba helado.

Maldijo en voz baja, lo rodeó con un brazo y apuntó a las cadenas que lo sostenían. Cedieron frente al _reducto_ que lanzó. Cuando pudo soltarlo, repitió el procedimiento con las que sostenían a Harry.

Pero esa vez no funcionó.

—Blaise —Llamó, con la voz estrangulada.

—Ya vi. Espera —El chico nadó más hacia abajo, para sujetar las cadenas con una mano, mientras intentaba romperlas con el hechizo de la varita, en la otra. Nada.

Escucharon un fuerte grito agudo, que llenó el agua de ondas. Draco se alzó un poco, sin soltar a su compañero.

—Creo que las sirenas retuvieron a Fleur —Masculló, regresando al fondo. Blaise sacudía las cadenas, conteniendo un gruñido, que causaba que burbujas de diferentes tamaños escapasen de su boca entreabierta.

—No —Respondió, al instante, como si le leyese el pensamiento. Draco observaba a la niña atrapada por el tercer soporte.

—Debe tener como diez, once, Blaise...

—Y nosotros catorce, y Fleur diecisiete. ¿Y qué?

—¡Blaise!

Su amigo bufó.

—A ver, déjamelo a mí. Los subiré a los dos y vendré a ayudarte con Potter —Draco le pasó a Neville, lo vio arrojar otro hechizo a las cadenas de la niña, que sí tuvo resultados, y nadar hacia ella, para sostenerla con el brazo libre. Se dirigió hacia la superficie de inmediato, aunque no para salir, sólo permitiendo que flotasen hacia arriba, enviándolos con débiles empujones.

Draco volvió al fondo y sujetó las cadenas del Slytherin. Ni la fuerza, ni la magia, funcionaban. Los encantamientos rebotaban contra una barrera, desaparecían. El punto de soporte era demasiado fuerte, nuevo, para nada afectado por el agua.

Ralentizó sus movimientos cuando tuvo la sensación de que era observado. Despacio, miró alrededor.

Siluetas surgían de entre las algas que rodeaban el lugar de los amarres. Difusas, oscuras, confundiéndose con las plantas. Sin los tridentes, no habría reconocido a las sirenas que habitaban allí.

Intentó no prestarles atención. Blaise estaba de regreso, los dos intentaron deshacer el escudo en torno a la cadena, en vano.

—Ve hacia arriba —Indicó el Gryffindor, jadeando. El efecto de las algas comenzaba a menguar—. Sujétalo y jala. Voy a- voy a intentar soltarlo desde aquí.

Blaise vaciló un instante, después echó a nadar. Inclinado sobre las cadenas, probando hechizos que el agua modificaba, cada segundo más falto de aire, jamás las vio acercarse tanto.

Cuando la cadena se soltó sola, sonrió y le hizo una seña a su amigo para que empujase a Harry hacia arriba, con los otros, que se alejaron a nado al reaccionar. Movió brazos y piernas para seguirlos, hasta que un agarre en uno de sus tobillos lo frenó.

Apenas pudo echar un vistazo por encima del hombro, a la cadena que había vuelto a cernirse en su pie. Cuando lo sacudió, el metal le dio un brusco tirón que lo envió de regreso al fondo del lago. Gritó, pero la única persona que podía escucharlo estaba soltando al estudiante inconsciente, a metros de ahí.

Golpeó el fondo fangoso, sin hacer ruido, sin dolor. Entre las algas que se alzaban, casi no distinguía la superficie del agua.

Algo se inclinó sobre él. Quizás una sirena. Quizás no del todo.

Draco ni siquiera pudo salirse del trayecto del tridente, atrapado como estaba por la cadena. Hubo un dolor agudo en su torso, que le arrancó la respiración y entumeció sus músculos, una línea ardiente conformada por tres puntos demasiado cercanos. Luego el agua comenzaba a teñirse de rojo.

El tridente volvía a alzarse en su dirección.


	44. Chapter 44

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**¿Qué significa estar bien?**_

Recordaba haber estado en el pasillo, de camino desde el comedor a las mazmorras, con Pansy y Theo. Debía ser el final de la hora de almuerzo. Dumbledore lo llamó con ese tono suave que tenía, pidió que lo acompañase.

Después su mente era un borrón, hasta que abría los ojos y tomaba una brusca inhalación, en medio del helado Lago Negro. Neville Longbottom, con el rubio cabello pegado a la cara por el agua, jalándolo e instándolo a nadar detrás de una niña.

Voces, movimiento. Los recibían en la orilla, los ayudaban a salir, les ponían toallas alrededor, aplicaban encantamientos de secado y calor. Alguien hacía preguntas. El mundo daba vueltas.

_¿Qué pasaba?_

Le resultaba difícil orientarse. No le salían las palabras. Incluso después de estar seco, sentía frío.

Luego lo oyó.

Blaise amenazaba claramente con lanzar una maldición a quien se metiese en su camino, o le pusiese una mano encima al niño dorado. Llevaba a Draco sobre la espalda, pero tuvo que dejarlo en el borde del lago, porque las rodillas le fallaron. Líneas rojizas de cortes se le dibujaban en las piernas. No era quien se encontraba peor.

Draco tenía la respiración acelerada, superficial, mientras se sostenía de sus antebrazos, mascullando. Desde la distancia, sólo distinguía la mancha roja que se extendía sobre su torso, una igual en un lado del rostro, las palmas sucias. Si hubiese estado más cerca, habría notado que empalidecía a gran velocidad, los ojos desenfocándose. También que intentaba preguntar por Neville y por él, con la voz ahogada y entrecortada, y Blaise pretendía insultarlo, interrumpido por un débil quebranto, por no preocuparse más por el montón de sangre que perdía.

El caos se desató entre las gradas. Estudiantes se asomaban, jadeaban, retenidos por los directores extranjeros. Dumbledore corría hacia los chicos, acompañado por tres profesores. Snape se agachaba junto a su ahijado, varita en mano, hablando entre dientes.

Hubo un shock colectivo cuando el director gritó para que los más curiosos se mantuviesen alejados. Nadie, por lo que sabía, lo había oído hacerlo antes. A través del _sonorus_, su voz hizo temblar a más de uno. El efecto fue inmediato y el área se vio despejada.

Se llevaron al niño-que-vivió deprisa. Blaise seguía a los profesores, sin dejar de hablar y gesticular. Sus manos también estaban cubiertas de barro y sangre.

Notó que Neville, todavía envuelto en su toalla, corría para alcanzarlos en el trayecto hacia el castillo. Miró alrededor, encontró la mirada angustiada de Pansy, retenida en las gradas junto al resto, y le hizo un gesto vago para asegurar que estaba en perfecto estado, pese al aturdimiento. Luego corrió detrás de ellos también.

Captó fragmentos de la explicación sobre lo ocurrido, de la prueba, de cómo lidiaron con aquello.

Se suponía que irían a buscar su "tesoro valioso" en el fondo del Lago (la hermana menor de Fleur, Longbottom, él), las sirenas los detendrían en caso de tomar a más de uno, luego saldrían. Su cadena no se soltaba, Fleur fue retenida. Blaise y Draco tuvieron que ocuparse de los tres.

Su amarre parecía hechizado para ser más fuerte que los demás. Cuando lo soltaron, atrapó a Draco y lo jaló hacia un grupo de sirenas. Blaise estaba demasiado lejos para evitarlo en ese instante. Una lo atravesó con el tridente.

Luego comenzó el verdadero desastre. Le dio otra vez, dejándolo sin aliento y sin fuerzas. Una segunda sirena hirió a la primera, las criaturas discutían, pelearon entre ellas. Actuaban de forma irracional, frenética.

Blaise llegó a maldecir a una, cuando intentó detenerlo. A cambio, se ganó los rasguños de garras inhumanas y cortes del tridente en las piernas, al nadar hacia Draco para recogerlo. Los dos dejaban un rastro de sangre detrás de sí, al atravesar el caos que eran las sirenas unas contra otras.

Aseguraba que llegaron sólo porque Draco balbuceaba sobre un encantamiento que el director le había dicho que serviría en el agua para ir más rápido.

Los dos estaban tan agotados que la profesora A tuvo que sostener a su hijo, a mitad del trayecto, porque no aguantaría estar de pie para llegar al final del camino o de su relato. Vio que Neville le ponía su toalla sobre los hombros, frotaba sus brazos para hacerlo entrar en calor, y se ofrecía a ayudarlo también; el otro negaba.

Madam Pomfrey no dejó que pasaran a la enfermería. El director y Snape, seguido por ese perro negro que tenía un gruñido atorado en la garganta desde que Draco salió del agua, fueron los únicos que ingresaron. La puerta se cerró con un ruido sordo detrás de ellos.

Blaise se sentó en el marco de una de las ventanas, dejando que la profesora le aplicara encantamientos de secado y de calor. Ya había detenido el sangrado en sus piernas, y por alguna razón, la bruja parecía preferir revisarlo ella misma.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Draco desangrándose, tendido en la tierra lodosa, batallando en cada inhalación. Un peso frío se le asentó en el estómago, conforme transcurrieron los minutos, sin obtener una simple señal de lo que pasaba más allá de las puertas de la enfermería.

Tras un rato, los otros chicos dejaron de hablar, la subdirectora avisó que iría a ver al resto de los estudiantes, la profesora A caminaba de ida y vuelta por el mismo espacio del corredor. Harry continuaba recargado en la pared opuesta a la entrada, aferrado a la toalla que lo rodeaba, porque necesitaba sostenerse de algo.

Fue Snape quien la abrió. Los recorrió con esa mirada fría que nadie más podía dar, asintió y se hizo a un lado.

Harry ni siquiera se fijó en si ellos se movían o no, sólo echó a correr hacia adelante, colándose a la enfermería al pasarle por debajo del brazo al maestro. Ignoró la reprimenda de Pomfrey, le pasó por un lado al director, evitó pisar la cola de Leonis. Prácticamente se abalanzó contra la cama, donde Draco estaba sentado, con uno de los pijamas blancos que proporcionaba la medimaga.

Le sujetó el rostro, lo obligó a girar la cabeza, levantarla, bajarla. Enredó los dedos en el perfecto cabello rubio, buscó rastros de sangre. Le tocó el cuello, le sostuvo los hombros, palpó sus brazos. Movimientos frenéticos, ligeros temblores, la forma en que lo veía era una súplica silenciosa de _dime que estás bien, tienes que estar bien._

Draco lo detuvo extendiendo el brazo, con un débil quejido, para sujetarle la barbilla. Por el agarre, no le quedó de otra que observarlo, las manos todavía cerradas sobre su otra muñeca. No le dio importancia a quienes los rodeaban, no podía; el niño-que-vivió desvió su mano, los dedos le quitaban un mechón rebelde de la cara.

—Estás bien —Sonrió un poco, con tal expresión de alivio que Harry consideró recordarle que fue atravesado por un tridente, dos veces, y no tenía que lucir _así_.

No debería verse como un pequeño ángel, rodeado del blanco del conjunto, las mantas, la enfermería. Y en definitiva, no debería causar que su corazón se saltase un latido y la serpiente que vivía en él se desenroscase, siseando, fuera de control.

Le trazó la línea de la mandíbula con las yemas, despacio. Harry seguía inmóvil, con los labios entreabiertos, intentando respirar sin sentir que el aire le era insuficiente.

Lo oyó carraspear. Parecía que pretendía burlarse de sí mismo, tomarlo a broma, cuando mencionó:

—Estaba aterrado.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Draco estaba ahí, sentado, los vendajes visibles por debajo del cuello del pijama, su cicatriz de media luna plateada en el pómulo, brillante por el ángulo de la luz. Ojos grises, demasiado tranquilos para la situación, la piel recién limpiada, la sonrisa cansada que dibujaban sus labios.

Harry volvió a sujetarle el rostro, se inclinó y lo besó.

Fue un beso rápido, inexperto, mayormente un roce. Se apartó en un instante, cubriéndose la boca con el dorso, incrédulo. Los labios le cosquilleaban, sus emociones enloquecieron y decidieron armar una revuelta en su pecho, la serpiente se estiraba, siseando, retorciéndose, complacida. Luego Draco agarraba su mano, se la apartaba del rostro y se alzaba lo justo para darle un beso más, igual de corto, porque no tenían idea de cómo funcionaría de otra manera.

Lo observó, en silencio, al reacomodarse sobre la camilla. Expectante. A Harry le llevó un momento caer en cuenta de que esperaba por ver su reacción.

Le sonrió. Draco se rio por lo bajo, girando el rostro para disimular el tenue rosa que le cubrió la piel pálida.

Antes de que pudiese decirle algo, Leonis ladró y se subió de un salto a la camilla, metiéndose entre ambos. Movía la cola con excesivo entusiasmo. Bastó para hacerlo regresar al mundo real, donde había personas en esa enfermería, donde lo vieron obedecer un impulso y el rostro comenzaba a arderle.

Se dio la vuelta, lento, encogiéndose. Neville estaba boquiabierto, Blaise se limitó a ignorarlo para caminar hacia el niño dorado, sentándose en el borde de la camilla que no era ocupado por el enorme can. La profesora A retenía la risa tras su mano, Snape se apretaba el puente de la nariz, con la misma expresión de horror que cuando le hacían la pregunta incorrecta en clases de _Pociones_. Dumbledore sólo observaba, tranquilo, las manos unidas por delante del cuerpo; notó que todavía tenía rastros de sangre y barro en los dedos, de cuando sostuvo al Gryffindor en el lago.

—Yo...vuelvo después.

El instinto de autopreservación Slytherin lo sacó de ahí, aun más rápido de lo que había entrado. Sólo atinó a despedirse de Draco, con un gesto, desde la entrada.

No sería hasta un par de horas más tarde, de vuelta en su Sala Común y tras haber puesto fin a la reunión de los Caballeros de Walpurgis, donde discutieron el tema, que un trozo de pergamino aparecería frente a él, descendiendo de la nada. Lo atrapó, sin darle oportunidad a que tocase el suelo.

La letra era la de siempre.

_"Lo del Lago no fue un accidente._

_¿Puedes ayudarme a demostrarlo?"_

Recordaría a Draco desangrándose y buscaría una pluma para escribir su veloz respuesta. Sin titubeos.

Todavía le hormigueaban los labios con la memoria del contacto breve. Su serpiente interior le decía, una y otra vez, que era lo correcto.

Mientras Harry Potter era involucrado en el tablero de ajedrez de fuerzas que estaban por encima de todos ellos, ajeno a lo que en verdad se maquinaba, Draco Malfoy, recostado en la enfermería, sonreía al techo y fingía ignorar las burlas de su amigo de Durmstrang.

—¡Te lo juro! Fue como- como "oh, Merlín, lo está haciendo, ¡lo está besando!" y luego Snape hizo algo como un "iugh" —Su expresión se contrajo al fruncir la nariz con desagrado, en lo que supuso que podía ser considerado una buena imitación de su padrino—. Y pensé "bueno, a Draco lo van a castigar, pero seguro pensará que vale la pena".

Sonrió más, ligeramente ruborizado.

—Lo valió —Aceptó. Blaise rodaba los ojos. Cuando iba a contestar, otra voz lo distrajo, así que ambos miraron en dirección a Neville que le hacía una pregunta a la medimaga. Tocó el hombro del chico, regresando su atención a él—. Realmente lo vale, ¿sabes? Tenías razón en todo eso de que es mejor actuar cuando quieres hacerlo. Serías un buen Gryffindor.

Repitió gesto aquel de arrugar la nariz.

—Oh, no, yo iría a Ravenclaw. O a Slytherin —Agregó, como una idea de último minuto, por la que luego se encogió de hombros. Le sonreía al estirarse para echarle el cabello hacia atrás, con ese cuidado que no hacía más que desentonar en contraste con su apariencia—. Dejaré que tú seas el león que se mete en problemas. Sólo evita que sean más como este, princesa. Por favor.

Draco simuló un pesado y resignado suspiro.

—Lo intentaré.

Cuando Pomfrey avisó que la hora de visita estaba por terminar, Neville se acercó para darle un abrazo y preguntar, en voz baja, si de verdad se encontraba bien. Le prometió que sí. Después los vio partir; Blaise iba a acompañarlo a la Sala Común.

Había alguien junto a la puerta cuando sus amigos se fueron. Alguien que capturó su atención, porque era la última persona que se habría imaginado que entraría, pidiéndole a Pomfrey unos momentos, y llevando una canasta de mimbre.

Fleur Delacour se paró a un lado de su cama, erguida, altiva, perfecta dentro de su ropa azul claro y con el cabello recogido. Le dejó la canasta en la orilla.

—Dugces de mi paígs —Indicó, interrumpida por su fuerte acento—, aglivian eg dolog. Y hay una cregma para egvitar cicagtrigces.

Le agradeció en un susurro. Continuaba aturdido cuando le sostuvo el rostro para besarle ambas mejillas, agradeció por salvar a su hermanita, y se despidió, deseándole pronta recuperación e incluso suerte en la Tercera Prueba.

Decidió que Fleur no era tan mala como se veía. En cuanto distinguió la gran cantidad de chocolate en la canasta, cambió esa conclusión a: _para nada mala._

Por la mañana, Ron y Hermione se unirían al grupo que lo visitaría, después de poder moverse con libertad al fin, y bromearían sobre cómo recibió besos y dulces por sus heroicos actos, los puntos extra que les dieron por "asombrosos valores morales" y los asustados estudiantes que quedaron atrás cuando Dumbledore gritó frente a todos, pero por ese momento, no podía saberlo.

Pomfrey le avisó que estaría en el cuarto al fondo de la enfermería, para que la llamase si necesitaba algo, o si le dolían las heridas cerrándose, en particular. Draco flotaba en una nube de felicidad de la que nadie habría logrado sacarlo, aun si contar las manchas en el techo era su único entretenimiento; no creía tener que llamarla para nada.

Leonis volvió después de un rato, empujando la puerta con la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que había ido abajo, con Snape, mientras él estaba distraído con la visita de los chicos. Llevaba el mapa en la boca, sostenido por un costado, de manera que no pudiese humedecerlo ni afectase su funcionamiento. Aunque _Serpensortia_ resistiría el agua, había decidido dejarlo en su cuarto

Al alcanzar la camilla, lo depositó sobre su regazo. Draco tuvo que limpiarse el chocolate de las manos para sujetarlo.

—¿Algo te preocupa? —Esperó el asentimiento del can para desplegar el pergamino, cuidando que el cuarto al fondo, el de Pomfrey, continuase cerrado.

Dio un rápido vistazo a las viñetas del mapa. Neville estaba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, con Hermione y Ron, contándoles los detalles de lo sucedido, imaginó. Harry se encontraba en las mazmorras; Theo, su compañero de cuarto, debía estar a unos pasos de él. Blaise se había ido, después de acompañar al Gryffindor, a los dormitorios de los profesores; supuso que descansaba en una de las camas del cuarto de la profesora A.

Leonis lloriqueó, estirándose para tocar un lado del mapa con el hocico. Acababa de fruncir el ceño, dispuesto a hacerle una pregunta, cuando leyó el nombre de una viñeta alejada del resto.

_Albus Dumbledore_. El director estaba en una de las salas ocultas, una que conocía demasiado bien.

Suspiró y bajó el mapa.

—_0—_

Lo saludó nada más percibir que se acercaba; ni siquiera tuvo que darse la vuelta o buscar su reflejo en la parte más alta del espejo de Oesed.

—Draco —El anciano cabeceó. Oírlo hizo que se detuviese a unos pasos de distancia, vacilante.

Cuando Dumbledore giró la cabeza y lo observó, tenía una expresión tranquila, un poco cansada. Tomó una decisión. Dobló el pergamino, permitió que adoptase su forma de brazalete, y caminó hacia el profesor, que conjuró una segunda silla, junto a la suya, para que también se sentase.

Los dos quedaron frente al espejo, en diferentes ángulos. Draco intentó sonreír a la imagen de sus padres. Narcissa le colocaba una mano en el hombro, se inclinaba para hablarle al oído. Años atrás, habría jurado que sentía su aliento rozarle; por entonces, todavía era un niño que creía que se harían reales, si los deseaba con la suficiente fuerza.

Había aprendido un par de cosas.

Dumbledore apretaba un medallón redondo entre sus manos, un relicario plateado y de detalles blancos. Cuando notó que lo observaba, le mostró una sombra de sonrisa y rozó, con el pulgar, la imagen pintada de una joven. _Ariana_. También le había contado esa historia.

—¿Esa época del año? —Inquirió, con una suavidad que sólo podía atribuírsele en contadas oportunidades. El director asintió, formando una línea recta con los labios.

Uno creería que el pasar del tiempo causaría que lo olvidase, que no le diese importancia. Draco era, probablemente, la única persona viva que sabía que era todo lo contrario. Dumbledore rememoraba, año tras año, el día de la muerte de su hermana, de su madre, los entierros, la última pelea con su hermano. Incluso el día en que les quedó claro que, para su pesar, la pequeña Ariana no sería como ellos. Le sobraban fechas en las que sentarse frente a un espejo encantado a lamentar pérdidas o pensar en lo que no iba a cambiar.

Eran fechas importantes en una vida larga, llena de sucesos extraordinarios. Sumergirse en memorias lo hacía lucir más viejo, más frágil. Daba la impresión de que darle un apretón en el brazo, lo desintegraría por arte de magia, así que él se limitaba a permanecer quieto, a un lado, en silencio.

El año anterior no había estado presente, pero le dejó caramelos de Honeydukes en el escritorio de la oficina, por la mañana siguiente. Antes de eso, en segundo y primero, pidió a los elfos unos dulces para que le dejasen en el cuarto por la noche. Los meses anteriores a Hogwarts, no fue muy distinto de esa vez; ambos sentados, tranquilos, en esa sala escondida.

Funcionaba en ambos sentidos. Por las noches de Halloween, sin haber ingresado como estudiante regular al colegio, Dumbledore lo dejaba armar banquetes más pequeños en el piso oculto, a los que asistía cuando el del Gran Comedor llegaba a su fin. Siempre le llevaba un montón de grageas de sabores y lo distraía haciendo caras exageradas cuando las probaba.

No había pensado en esos recuerdos, en particular, los últimos meses. Ahora que lo hacía, el pecho se le comprimía un poco.

Alguien así no lo traicionaría, ¿cierto? Debía tener una explicación.

Quería creer que tendría una explicación. Dumbledore _siempre_ las tenía.

Acababa de abrir la boca, cuando él se le adelantó. Hablaba suave, las palabras se arrastraban, como si no estuviese dispuesto a poner el suficiente empeño en cada una.

—Severus me dijo que la varita se te cayó dentro del lago, cuando Blaise te sacaba, a pesar de nuestra previsión —Draco asintió, despacio, pero emitió un leve sonido frustrado. No era de la varita perdida de lo que quería hablar; su padrino le había dicho que podía tener una nueva para el fin de semana, si no localizaban la otra. El director extrajo la pieza de madera de una de sus mangas—. Aquí. Es una buena varita, no vale la pena abandonarla así.

Le agradeció en un murmullo cuando la recuperó. De nuevo, se adelantó a lo que fuese que pudiese decirle.

—Sé que tienes muchas preguntas —Aclaró, en voz baja—; yo no tengo todas las respuestas. No las he tenido nunca, Draco. No tengo ningún derecho a hacer esto, soy viejo, estoy cansado, pero me gustaría pedirte dos favores, si no es mucha molestia.

—¿Por qué tiene que hacerlo tan dramático? —Bromeó, con un ligero quebranto en la voz, cuando él no hizo más que mirarlo por encima de las gafas de media luna. Carraspeó—. ¿Qué necesita?

Como respuesta, levantó el brazo. La cadena del relicario lo hizo pender de su mano, girar en el aire. La muchacha de la pintura lo saludaba con una sonrisa dulce.

—La pintura de Ari no es una pintura común, hay algo- algo importante que le he dado esta noche y ella guardará para el momento oportuno, ¿me explico? —El niño-que-vivió volvió a asentir. Dumbledore se puso de pie, despacio, y fue hacia el espejo, para colgar el relicario de uno de sus costados—. Cuando muera —Draco dio un brinco al escucharlo—, el Ministerio encontrará este salón y espero se lleven el espejo lejos, muy lejos, a donde nadie pueda encontrarlo. Pero no se llevarán a Ari también. He sido específico en mi testamento, respecto a que te la dejen a ti.

El chico estaba boquiabierto, incrédulo.

—Albus, ¿no está hablando de...? —Se aclaró la garganta. Memorias de viejas conversaciones llenaban su cabeza. Un Draco de cuatro años preguntaba al anciano mago si viviría otro siglo, para acompañarlo y ver las increíbles cosas que lograba por el mundo, y él le prometía que sí—. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Está...?

No podía decirlo en voz alta. La voz no le salía.

No habría sabido describir la mirada que el director le dio. Sólo se le ocurrió que alguien no debería lucir tan calmado si hablaba de su muerte.

—He decidido legarte el tesoro que Ari protege, esperando que tú sepas cuidar de ella mejor de lo que yo lo hice alguna vez —Pasaba las yemas de los dedos por el borde del espejo al decirlo, sin verlo—. Y a mi amigo fénix.

—¿Fawkes? —La voz le sonó más aguda, sin que lo pretendiese. Se levantó de un salto, acercándose, sin dejar de gesticular—. No puede- los fénix responden al llamado de un Dumbledore que los necesite, me lo dijo, me contó la historia. No es para mí. Es- es su compañero, es como su familiar, es...

—Espero que a él también sepas cuidarlo mejor que yo —Lo interrumpió, sin alterarse—. Los fénix son nobles criaturas. Sus cantos calman los corazones, pueden llevar grandes cargas y su llanto tiene propiedades curativas. Te será fiel, velará por ti cuando yo me haya ido.

Cuando el director se agachó frente a él, Draco no se sentía como un Gryffindor de catorce años, como el niño-que-vivió, como un Campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos, que todavía tenía el torso y pecho vendados por un ataque de las sirenas.

Era sólo un niño sin padres, escuchando a uno de sus mentores hablar de su muerte, cuando una parte dentro de él, muy en el fondo, todavía lo consideraba inmortal. Invencible.

Un monumento imaginario se hacía añicos frente a sus ojos. Lo que quedaba, en cambio, era ese mago anciano que apenas se mantenía en pie, cuya aura vibraba con magia que en otro tiempo fue peligrosa, pero ya no veía usos relevantes. La mirada suave que le daba tras las gafas le hacía preguntarse si su padre lo habría visto así, de seguir con vida.

La culpabilidad se lo tragó. No pudo dejar de decirse lo estúpido que era por dudar de alguien que ayudó a criarlo, que podía verlo de ese modo, que le abría las puertas a su vida y pensaba dejarle dos de sus tesoros más valiosos.

—Gracias —Atinó a musitar, con un hilo de voz.

—Haberte enseñado ha sido una de las mejores cosas que he hecho con mi vida, Draco Malfoy. Perdóname por romper mi promesa de vivir cien años más.

Draco ahogó un sollozo cuando se dio cuenta de que él también la recordaba.

Por la mañana, cuando estuviese bromeando con sus amigos, correría una noticia por el castillo. Albus Dumbledore había abandonado Hogwarts, en algún punto de la madrugada, sin avisar a nadie. No existía explicación aparente del por qué.

Draco acudiría a la sala oculta, solo, la noche siguiente. Recogería el medallón de Ari por un rato, para hablarle mientras estaba sentado en el suelo, frente al espejo; este le devolvería un reflejo nuevo, una figura de un anciano mago de expresión afable, por detrás de las imágenes de sus padres asesinados.

En otra parte del castillo, un fénix se lamentaba, sin que hubiese alguien para oírlo.


	45. Chapter 45

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Sumario:** Desde que era muy joven, Draco sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso fuese a buscarlo.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU. Perteneciente a la Serie _¡Cambio de Casa!_ (Draco!Elegido/Harry!Slytherin)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**Confía: aquí termina la cuenta regresiva**_

Harry tenía dos misiones relevantes ese sábado a comienzos de marzo. Una sería llevada a cabo antes que la otra, en ambas asumía que estaría solo, pero puede que estuviese un poco errado.

La pared del pasaje que llevaba al piso oculto lo reconoció, por suerte. Se escabulló dentro sin prisas y llamó a Draco, más relajado a medida que bajaba el tramo de escaleras, sin recibir una respuesta. Debía encontrarse en lo correcto al suponer que estaría con sus amigos de Gryffindor.

Tuvo que hacer una pausa breve a mitad del cuarto escondido, cuando localizó al enorme perro negro que estaba echado sobre una de las camas. Leonis emitió un sonido vago, rodó sobre su estómago y lo observó, con la cabeza presionada contra el colchón, la mandíbula entreabierta.

Harry le enseñó sus manos vacías y caminó tan lejos como el espacio se lo permitía, bordeando su lado del cuarto, lento.

—Hola, bonito. Yo no estoy haciendo nada, sólo voy pasando —Podría jurar que el bufido del can sonó a una risa—. Vuelve a dormir, anda. Draco debe regresar en un rato, si sabe que estás aquí.

Se vio obligado a tantear la siguiente pared, la que conducía por el pasadizo cambiante a diferentes puntos del castillo. Probó suerte haciéndose una imagen mental de la oficina del director, mientras tanteaba la superficie sólida. Consiguió abrirla, pero dirigía hacia el pasillo exterior, de la estatua que necesitaba contraseña; no le bastaba. Lo cerró e hizo un segundo intento.

Cuando logró visualizar la oficina misma a través del pasaje, escuchó unos pasos acercándose. Pronto una cabeza cubierta de pelo se restregaba contra su pierna, al pasarle por un lado. Harry le rascó tras las orejas, distraído.

—Sí, sí, buen chico. Pero tienes que quedarte aquí, no te puedo llevar. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo voy a regresar yo —Frunció el ceño al ver que el perro ladeaba la cabeza, sentado a su lado. Suspiró—. Sólo...quieto, eh. Quieto —Lo apuntó con el índice, tan autoritario como era capaz. No estaba seguro de si Draco le habría enseñado trucos, pero sus ojos oscuros parecían inteligentes, así que cruzó el pasadizo.

Leonis fue detrás de él.

Se giró para enviarlo de vuelta, ahogando un grito frustrado, pero el pasadizo ya se había cerrado. Lloriqueó al quedarse a solas con el perro, en medio de la oficina. Aquello no formaba parte de sus planes.

—Sólo tenías que quedarte —Protestó, pasándose las manos por el cabello.

Decidió que tendría que lidiar con los eventos sobre la marcha. Se desordenó aún más el cabello, liberando la frustración contra los mechones rebeldes, y dio una vuelta sobre su eje, _buscando, buscando, buscando._

El sujeto de las notas le prometió sacarlo de ahí, cuando hubiese encontrado alguna prueba de que lo ocurrido no se trataba de ningún accidente. No le explicó cómo pensaba hacerlo, pero parecía bastante seguro de que podía lograrlo. Si no lo hubiese considerado tan importante, se habría negado en rotundo a hacer semejante locura.

Sólo tenía que revisar bien. Pensaba que si él estuviese planeando algo en contra de una persona públicamente conocida, no dejaría rastros de sus ideas, pero siempre podía encontrar una señal que lo relacionase a lo sucedido, ¿cierto?

Dio rápidos vistazos a la mesa llena de artilugios que desconocía, moviéndose, tintineando; no, ahí no había nada. Se acercó, con cuidado, a la percha de Fawkes, que estaba a punto de ser consumido en esa forma escuálida y desgastada que tenía, para volverse cenizas de las que renacer. Procuró no molestar a la pobre ave cansada y anciana, en su trayecto.

Rodeó el escritorio y se sentó, justo en el puesto que le correspondía a Dumbledore. A pesar de que una semana atrás había dejado el castillo, McGonagall, que tomó su lugar ante la contingencia, no mostró interés en ocupar la oficina también, por lo que todo permanecía exactamente como debió dejarlo. Detrás de su mesa, le daba la impresión de tener un ángulo diferente. Como si pudiese observar a través de sus ojos con gafas de media luna.

_Gafas_. Su cerebro hizo clic, aunque puede que fuese una tontería. Dumbledore usaba gafas. ¿No vería bien de cerca o de lejos? ¿Eran de lectura?

Convocó el estuche de sus propios lentes con un hechizo, lo abrió y se los colocó a medias. Lily le había enseñado a usar los lentes de contacto el verano anterior al ingreso a Hogwarts, pero aún los llevaba consigo, por si acaso.

Si se los acomodaba, vería distorsionado por el uso de ambos; no creía tener que hacerlo. Le bastó con bajarlos un poco por el puente de su nariz, de ese modo en que Dumbledore los llevaba, por lo que siempre lo veía subirlos con los dedos.

Se reclinó en el respaldar y mantuvo la cabeza en alto. Si él estuviese ocultando algo, en un sitio al que entraban estudiantes y profesores a diario, mantendría dicho objeto dentro de su campo de visión de forma permanente. De llevar lentes, ese campo era reducido.

Si Dumbledore se sentaba así, ¿qué era lo que veía? ¿En qué se centraba?

Intentó hacer memoria de su actitud las veces que visitó la oficina. Las personas, de manera inconsciente, prestaban especial atención a lo que pretendían cuidar. Era como, por ejemplo, un sujeto que tocase el bolsillo de su saco, donde dejó la billetera al salir de casa, cuando iba por la calle, para comprobar que seguía ahí; Peter había sido claro al enseñarle a notar esos gestos, porque los Merodeadores decían que se necesitaban conocer secretos de otros, antes de jugarles una broma bien hecha.

Pasó las manos por el escritorio, despacio. Papel, plumas, un sello, libros viejos, sin importancia. ¿Habría escrito algo?

Un sobre sellado iba dirigido al Ministerio, otro ponía que era su testamento y debía ser leído unos días después del anuncio de su muerte. ¿Estaría enfermo el viejo?

Abrió los cajones que tenía debajo de la mesa; ninguno contaba con cerraduras complicadas, ni hechizos de alarma. Más papeles, envoltorios de caramelos de limón, un libro de cuentos infantiles mágicos, ¿Dumbledore tenía intereses extraños o era cosa suya?

Viejas fotografías estaban amarradas con una cinta blanca. Porque se encontraban giradas, sólo veía la parte de atrás de las exteriores de la pila. Una tenía una inscripción que la ubicaba en el siglo XIX.

También había algunas recientes, pocas. Se distrajo con una de un Draco que no pasaría de los cinco años, intentando mantenerse equilibrado de pie sobre una escoba y fracasando. No tenía idea de quién la habría tomado, pero la persona en la orilla de la imagen, que utilizaba un encantamiento de levitación para frenar su caída, era el director.

Harry no se imaginaba lo que debió ser crecer en ese enorme castillo, viendo estudiantes ir y venir, saliendo rara vez. Siendo conocido y desconocido al mismo tiempo. Draco habría tenido un gran patio en que jugar y adultos a los que molestar, pero no creía que lo hubiese hecho seguido. Al menos, en la fotografía, se reía.

Devolvió las imágenes a su sitio y cerró los cajones, quitándose los lentes para hacerlos girar entre los dedos.

Había algo que no estaba viendo. El golpeteo de las patas y la cola de Leonis, en el otro lado de la oficina, lo distraían de sus cavilaciones.

¿Qué era? Tenía que esforzarse por ser razonable. Ponerse en su lugar.

_Tienes a este niño huérfano en tu colegio, _comenzó a pensar. _Sus padres trabajan para ti, a él se le atribuye la derrota de un gran mago oscuro que debió cometer algún error._

_No hay familiares inmediatos dispuestos a recibirlo, su padrino trabaja para ti. Es lógico que el niño se quede con él, ¿por eso lo dejas vivir aquí?_

_¿O estás intentando mantenerlo cerca?_

_No es un secreto dónde está. Lo dejas moverse, jugar, pero pocos estudiantes llegan a conocerlo. Tú mismo le das clases. Le enseñas de magia, de historia, números, leer, escribir._

_Tienes una fotografía de su infancia, tal vez más. _James tenía fotografías de Harry en su oficina también._ ¿El motivo era el mismo?_

_Digamos que te conviertes en una figura paternal para el niño, le hace falta. Pero luego este niño se mete en problemas no una, ni dos, sino tres veces._

_Este niño que cuidas podría estar en peligro, se cree que el asesino de sus padres tiene oportunidad de volver._

_Llegados a ese punto, ¿qué haces?_

Harry tenía el ceño fruncido por la concentración. La pregunta se repetía en su mente, se reformulaba, se recreaba.

_¿Qué haces?_

_Si está en problemas, ¿qué haces?_

Luego se le ocurrió. Volvió a mirar alrededor, como si buscase una confirmación de su idea en torno al lugar; Leonis estaba sentado, quieto, los retratos dormían, justo como el sujeto de las notas le prometió. Fawkes continuaba siendo viejo, demacrado, el Sombrero estaba en lo alto de un estante, igual que la espada de Gryffindor.

_¿Intentas sacarlo por la fuerza del Torneo? ¿Intentas que no pueda competir más?_

_¿No es demasiado riesgoso?_

_Lo lastimas de forma controlada, para que no se lastime a sí mismo de manera letal._

Sacudió la cabeza. No, no creía. No tenía más teorías, pero aquella conllevaría más temas de los que eran de su incumbencia o podía explicarse.

Tras un pesado suspiro, dejó los lentes a un lado. Su mano rozó un estuche al hacerlo. Se demoró unos segundos en darse cuenta de que debía ser el de las gafas del director y no estaba vacío.

¿Quién se iba por ahí, sin sus lentes, cuando pasaba de cierta edad?

Supuso que no perdía nada con intentarlo. Los sacó, los hizo girar entre sus dedos. Creyó distinguir un reflejo de luz en el cristal, que no debería estar ahí.

Cuando se los acercó al rostro, notó que letras de tintas de colores se dibujaban en los pergaminos dispersos por el escritorio, en espacios que antes encontró vacíos. Tuvo que forzarse un poco porque, _Merlín bendito, _el viejo era incluso más ciego que él.

Leyó rápido para no marearse, captando fragmentos por aquí y por allá. Un nombre de un agente del Ministerio, menciones a Snape y una tal Ariadna, un pergamino tenía una nota que hablaba de Augusta Longbottom; no entendió el contenido.

Tuvo que rebuscar entre los papeles para dar con uno que hablara del Torneo. Dudó. A pesar de que, al comparar la caligrafía, distinguió que se trataba de la misma letra, la del Torneo estaba torcida, irregular. Como si hubiese sido escrita con prisas, o inclusive alterado.

La idea de Dumbledore alterado le resultó ridícula. Pero después pensó en la forma en que gritó cerca del Lago Negro, cuando Draco salió herido.

Lucía como una lista tomada de forma descuidada, los puntos eran unidos por flechas y algunos asteriscos los enumeraban.

_Cáliz, D_. La letra difería, con sus trazos más largos, al agregar el nombre de Zabini a un lado, con otra flecha que señalaba la primera letra.

_Colacuerno_. De nuevo, un ligero cambio. Peter era mencionado.

_Lago. Longbottom, Potter._ Harry volvió a fruncir el ceño al encontrarse incluido en el papel. _Sirenas_. Un signo de interrogación lo acompañaba, por encima de un borrón de tinta.

_Laberinto, marzo. Ministro_. Otro signo de interrogación, continuaba con una flecha a una sola línea: "¿cómo?"

Por mucho que lo veía, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que lucía como si una parte hubiese sido hecha rápido y la otra tiempo después, al calmarse.

Se retiró los lentes, recogió el pergamino lleno de notas y se puso de pie. Cuando levantó la mirada, no era el único en la oficina y Leonis ya no estaba; en su lugar, encontró a un hombre de cabello negro y facciones que le resultaron familiares.

Su grito estuvo a punto de despertar a los directores antiguos en los cuadros.

—_0—_

Para la segunda misión del día, Harry estaba recargado en una de las paredes más próximas, cuando el pasaje de la Dama Gorda se abrió. Draco se detuvo nada más localizarlo, lo que causó que Weasley y Longbottom, que lo seguían, hiciesen lo mismo; cuando les pidió un momento, el primero frunció la nariz, el segundo rodó los ojos y lo arrastró de regreso a la Sala Común.

Tuvo una breve lucha interna, porque el Gryffindor caminó hacia él con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y se balanceó sobre los pies, intranquilo. Evitaba su mirada, una sonrisa un poco nerviosa se le formaba en el rostro. Sólo fue capaz de pensar que Draco Malfoy tímido era una imagen preciosa.

Después el can que lo seguía desde hace rato, ladró, captando la atención de ambos. Cuando Draco reaccionó para inclinarse y rascarle tras las orejas, Harry también pudo terminar de hilar sus pensamientos. Le tendió el pergamino que llevaba doblado en una mano.

—_Nosotros_ —Cabeceó en dirección al perro, que volvió a ladrar— tenemos que hablarte sobre algo.

—¿Ustedes...? —Draco arqueó las cejas. Él asintió.

—_0—_

En un principio, su idea había sido la de darle la canasta que Lily envió para él junto al correo del día anterior, con uno de esos pasteles de chocolate. Skeeter hacía un gran trabajo manteniéndolos informados del caos que era el Torneo, después de todo, y las heridas de Malfoy no podían ser menos.

Sin embargo, no se imaginó que lo vería comerse una de las porciones de pastel, mientras le comentaba que, probablemente, intentaban asesinarlo. Ni que estarían en el piso oculto y el mago llamado Regulus Black, que debería estar muerto, también comería del pastel. Y en definitiva, lo que no se le habría ocurrido de ningún modo, fue que Draco le sonreiría con cansancio, se llevaría otra cucharada de pastel a la boca y se tomaría su tiempo para degustarlo, como si no acabase de soltar nada relevante para él.

Harry estaba a punto de gritarle para preguntar si es que no entendió lo que ocurría, cuando lo escuchó suspirar. Draco se enderezó, le pasó otra porción a Regulus, que se dedicó a devorarla, y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

—Recibí un paquete esta semana, poco después de que convencí a Pomfrey que no necesitaba más cuidados especiales y mi padrino dejó de llamarme "estúpido imprudente" —Regulus se rio entre dientes al oírlo—. No llegó con ninguna lechuza, sólo- apareció, sobre la tapa de mi baúl. Llevaba un objeto que estábamos buscando, un viejo anillo, en una caja de cristal mágico, con la advertencia de no tocar ni abrir. La nota que lo acompañaba era de Dumbledore. Me decía...que lamentaba no poder explicarme ciertas cosas que necesitaba saber, que esperaba que no me preocupase por su estado o su paradero, que recordase...aquellos favores que me pidió, y aguardase su siguiente paquete, que me mandará algo que también buscamos.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Y sólo por eso...? —Se detuvo a sí mismo a tiempo, por suerte.

No pretendía hablarle con tanta dureza. Draco meneó la cabeza, girando la cucharilla cubierta de chocolate entre sus dedos.

—Gracias por intentar. A los dos —Añadió, dando una ojeada a Regulus, que lucía pensativo—. Pero si vuelvo a dudar de Dumbledore, pronto voy a dudar de Severus, de Reg, de la profesora A, y luego vendrán Blaise, Nev...tú.

—¡Pero tienes buenos motivos para dudar! —Estalló Harry, apretando las manos en puños. Se volvió a desordenar el cabello—. ¿No se te ocurrió que, si Dumbledore lo organizó, podría haberle dicho a las sirenas qué hacer contigo? ¿Que todo sería a propósito, premeditado, que...?

—Sí —Harry no hizo más que observarlo boquiabierto, incrédulo.

—¿Entonces...? —Lo instó a seguir, gesticulando con ambas manos.

—Pues nada —Se encogió de hombros, un poco tenso—. Sabrá qué hacer. Confío en él.

—¿Pero tú sabrás lo que Dumbledore hará? —Siseó, con los dientes apretados— ¿o sólo vas a- a dejarte mover, como una marioneta?

La manera en que estrechó los ojos fue suficiente advertencia por sí misma. Harry ahogó un grito frustrado.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —Draco negó—, ¡no eres tan ingenuo! Después de- de todo- ¡podrías haber muerto en el lago! ¡¿Es cosa de Gryffindors confiar en alguien que te pone en peligro una y otra vez?!

—Por favor, deja de hablar así de alguien que también es mi familia.

No podía creerlo.

—No voy a dejar de hacerlo, porque estás fingiendo que no lo ves, ¡Draco, por favor! Si quieres simular que no te das cuenta, bien, hazlo, pero si vas a correr un peligro, sólo por confiar ciegamente en alguien que te está traicio-

—¡Él no me está traicionando, Harry!

Pocas veces había visto que el rostro se le pusiese rojo por la rabia. Hacía resaltar más la cicatriz de media luna.

—Creo que tienes un problema si de verdad piensas eso —Bufó—, es obvio que necesitas decirle a alguien que revise tu cabeza. Si te puso un _imperio_ o algo-

Cayó en cuenta de su error de inmediato, por la forma en que los ojos grises se abrieron de sobremanera y luego se oscurecieron. Incluso Regulus levantó la mirada hacia él, horrorizado.

—Esta conversación termina aquí —Tras un momento de silencio, Draco optó por la salida fácil. Recogió su maletín y se puso de pie, simulando no percatarse de que Harry lo imitaba, acelerando para alcanzarlo. Le sujetó el brazo, antes de que llegase a la puerta.

—Bien, bien- dije algo que no debí, me pasé, es una acusación seria, lo sé, pero sólo mira cómo te estás comportando-

Draco se sacudió hasta zafarse de su agarre. Al girarse, lo encaró. Aún continuaba exaltado.

—Sé que es complicado- no espero que lo entiendas. Espero...que me creas —Musitó, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro. Regulus había regresado a su forma animal y se paseaba entre sus piernas, listo para dejar la Sala de los Menesteres—. En lugar de cuidarme tanto como todos hacen, ¿podrías confiar en que yo también sé lo que hago? Tal vez no esté seguro de muchas cosas y me equivocaré bastante, pero- —Soltó una temblorosa exhalación—. He pensado en mis decisiones. He pensado en quién confío y quién no. No puedo adelantarme a lo que vaya a pasar, sólo...puedo intentar tener bases firmes, que me sostengan cuando pase.

Lo miraba con una expresión tan suplicante que se sintió culpable, por el simple hecho de que pensase que era necesario pedírselo.

Conocía la respuesta, desde mucho antes de haberlo escuchado.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante para rodearlo con los brazos. Por un instante, permaneció rígido. Luego se relajó y lo envolvió también, un poco vacilante.

Recargó la barbilla en su hombro y se aseguró de hablar sobre su oído. Le era más sencillo decirlo, si no lo veía a los ojos.

—Me gustas. Confío en ti —Tragó en seco, su serpiente interior no dejaba de retorcerse. Agregó luego, casi a manera de broma:—, pero aún te recordaré que te lo dije, si puedo.

Draco se rio al estrecharlo con más fuerza.

—Me parece bien —Harry tembló por la ligera presión de un beso en su mejilla. Para entonces, su serpiente ya había perdido el control—. Gracias, Harry.

—Soy el mejor. Deberías comprarme más dulces de Honeydukes el siguiente fin de semana.

Emitió un vago ruido afirmativo, que sonó a un "uh-uh".

—Te compraré todos los que quieras.

Se mordió el labio unos segundos. Tuvo que reunir valor para preguntar, con ese tono de broma y un tinte nervioso que no tuvo antes.

—¿Será como una cita o algo así?

Cuando se apartó un poco, tenía una sonrisa que sólo podía igualar la que se le dibujó a Harry.

—Si tú quieres que lo sea —No le dio tiempo de añadir nada más, porque fue el momento que Leonis eligió para meterse en medio de ambos, golpeándolos con su cola, ladrando y exigiendo caricias y atención.

—_0—_

Esa misma noche, mientras Harry le contaba a sus amigos, en la Sala Común de Slytherin, que tenía "algo así como una cita" con el niño dorado, Draco, en una de las salas de la Casa de los Gritos, le tendía la espada de Gryffindor a Blaise Zabini.

—No consigo romperla, ayúdame —Pediría, en un susurro contenido. Reunieron los dos Horrocruxes más recientes, el que llegó por paquetería y el que tenían escondido en los alrededores del colegio; pudo destrozar el anillo en dos golpes, Regulus recogió la piedra que se le cayó, murmurando acerca de "una magia extraña que desprendía". La copa era más difícil.

Blaise titubeó, dándole una larga mirada a la espada entre sus manos. Regulus hablaba con la profesora A, sobre uno de los muebles reforzados con magia. Neville, que tomó los dos fragmentos del anillo en diferentes sacos de tela, para tirarlos lejos después, fue el único que también se percató de lo que ocurría.

—¿Qué pasa? —El chico arrugaba un poco la nariz y fruncía el entrecejo, como si encontrase algo mal cerca de ellos. Luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Podría jurar que...¿no sintieron eso? —Ambos Gryffindor se observaron, con idénticas expresiones estupefactas—. Olía a quemado, por aquí, sólo...no importa. Debo estar cansado —Le restó importancia, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vamos por tu matalobos apenas terminemos aquí —Draco intentó animarlo, con una palmada en su espalda—. Severus está seguro de que esta será la dosis correcta. Nev y yo nos pasaremos la noche cerca, lo prometo.

Blaise asintió, respiró profundo y levantó la espada. Incluso con la fuerza extra de la proximidad a la luna llena y el filo mágico ideal para esos casos, le tomó varios golpes agrietarla para que la pieza cediese.

Regresarían al colegio por el túnel del Sauce, desviándose en dos grupos para enterrar los fragmentos de Horrocruxes destruidos en diferentes puntos del terreno. Las previsiones no estaban de más.

La siguiente noche, el matalobos al fin funcionaría. Draco lo sabría porque el lobo en que su amigo se convertía, restregó un lado de la cabeza contra la suya y se dejó acariciar el pelaje; aún era salvaje, fuerte, más instintivo que razonable, y estaría agotado por la mañana, pero podían estar seguros de que no se comería a nadie.

A la tercera noche de esa semana, las piezas de cierto plan terminarían de caer en su sitio. La época oscura para esa generación de Hogwarts comenzaba con un paquete y la desaparición de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Fin del libro.**

* * *

**Les recuerdo que si me matan, no sabrán lo que viene después ¿?**

**A este punto, todo es súper confuso porque el Dracobebé tenía que encontrarse perdido al comienzo de la continuación unu**

_**Juegos mortales, **_**que es el segundo libro, abarca desde las consecuencias de esta última acción, hasta el verdadero final de la historia de Draco como Elegido. Pienso subirlo, si mi internet deja de fallar y me lo permite, la primera semana de abril, probablemente con más de una actualización para aclarar algunos puntos y calmar sus ansias comprensibles de asesinarme ¿?**

**Recuerden que yo los quiero mucho, incluso cuando escribo cosas como esta ¿?**

**Y gracias por leer /corazón, corazón.**


End file.
